


The Dove Keeper

by TheDoveKeeperItalia



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Italian translation, M/M, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 183,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoveKeeperItalia/pseuds/TheDoveKeeperItalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank è un diciassettenne che non vuole crescere e non ha aspirazioni, se non quella di stare in piedi fuori dal negozio di liquori e ubriacarsi in continuazione. Ma quando incontra Gerard, un vecchio e ben noto artista gay, gli viene offerto qualcosa che non può rifiutare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sacré Bleu

**Author's Note:**

> La fanfiction originale: http://underwater-sky.livejournal.com/33006.html
> 
> Disclaimer: La fanfiction appartiene a Evelyn Deshane che ci ha dato la possibilità di tradurla, mentre il lavoro delle traduttrici non ha alcuno scopo di lucro. La prima parte della traduzione (dal primo capitolo alla prima parte del diciottesimo) è scritta dalle vecchie traduttrici.

Il cielo era grigio come madreperla ancora racchiusa all'interno di un'ostrica, in fondo al mare. Anche la piccola cittadina del Jersey sembrava affondata in questo oceano di libertà, nella terra delle opportunità. L'orizzonte era quasi sempre grigio e triste, fatta eccezione per quei pochi giorni d'estate quando il sole raggiungeva la parte più alta del cielo, sovrano per poche ore senza ombre. Ma questo regno era crudele, e irradiava calore sui corpi sottostanti senza mai fermarsi. Per questo il noioso grigio che aveva coperto il cielo quel pomeriggio era stato accolto con gratitudine, perché non aveva portato con sé quel caldo secco ma pur sempre appiccicoso e soffocante.

Era la fine dell'inverno; non abbastanza vicino a quella bellissima brezza primaverile e ai germogli, che portavano vita e amore, ma troppo vicino a quel freddo gelido che penetrava nelle ossa e impediva di riscaldarsi. La neve era ormai dispersa nel cielo: nel Jersey, almeno in quel periodo, era arrivata la pioggia fredda e la notte, sulla strada, si formava un manto di ghiaccio. Nell'oscurità la terra gelava e si comportava come se null'altro esistesse, finché il giorno non illuminava tutt'intorno, le temperature sotto lo zero svanivano e il ghiaccio si trasformava in profonde pozzanghere fangose nelle quali i bambini della scuola giocavano in attesa dell'autobus. Ma c'era ancora quel nulla, quell'aria inerte che penetrava nella città, dirigendosi poi verso le colline.

Quel giorno non fece eccezione, ma i bambini della scuola non giocavano nelle pozzanghere. Erano ancora al catechismo, costretti a indossare abiti che prudevano mentre le loro madri, con le labbra serrate e a disagio, gettavano una luce oscura sull'alone di speranza che li circondava, intrappolandoli lì fino a mezzogiorno, quando sarebbero stati lasciati liberi di fare casino ancora una volta. Sembrava che solo le domeniche il Jersey perdesse il suo caratteristico squallore. La gente del luogo era abbastanza religiosa, e se non lo era, fingeva di esserlo. Gli interni delle case che costeggiavano le strade erano prevedibili. Era come sezionare un cadavere, sapevi sempre dov'erano il cuore, lo stomaco e i polmoni. Entrando in queste piccole dimore si sapeva dove si sarebbe trovata un'icona vellutata di Gesù, seguita da una croce con il corpo inerte dell'uomo appeso su di essa. E, se gli abitanti della casa erano particolarmente inflessibili nella loro fede, una Bibbia sarebbe sempre stata presente, la copertina splendente, le pagine d'oro che costeggiano il bordo, chiedendo solo di essere letta.

Per la maggior parte, il Jersey era uno Stato piuttosto pericoloso. Naturalmente, non tutte le sue parti lo erano, ma Newark era di gran lunga la peggiore. Nel corso degli ultimi anni, erano stati ritrovati dei cadaveri nel fiume vicino al parco. Ai bambini non era permesso giocare fuori, neanche nelle ore diurne. E quando veniva dato loro il permesso, il fratello più grande doveva stare al loro fianco in ogni momento, per controllarli e assicurarsi che tutto andasse bene e che stessero bene. Bisognava guardarsi le spalle costantemente quando si camminava, anche se si andava al supermercato di fiducia. E il supermercato non era sempre di fiducia. Oltre ai corpi gettati nel fiume, più di un custode si era beccato un proiettile in testa durante un turno nel cimitero. Il posto veniva derubato costantemente, ma la maggior parte delle volte erano relativamente innocui come incidenti, dato che dietro ai furti c'erano quasi sempre ragazzini. Gli uomini della zona risparmiavano tempo ed energie per i crimini più grandi, come la mafia e il traffico di droga.

Nonostante tutte le precauzioni però, se si viveva in questa città non si aveva mai veramente paura. Si aveva paura occasionalmente, ad esempio quando passava un'automobile della polizia trasportando un assassino nei sedili posteriori, ma non era mai un timore costante. Non si pensava mai di essere in pericolo, si era solo consapevoli del fatto che il pericolo fosse dappertutto. E per far fronte, bisognava comportarsi nel modo in cui ci si era preposti di farlo. Era ormai risaputo che non si doveva attraversare Dunlop Steet perché l'uomo che ci viveva teneva tutte le sue munizioni nel capannone del cortile. Si sapeva che si doveva stare lontani dal retro del cinema in pieno giorno perché ci spacciavano droga. E bisognava accettarlo e basta. Quella era casa nostra, dopo tutto, e cazzo, nonostante l'enorme pericolo che si nascondeva dietro ogni angolo, la gente amava il luogo da cui proveniva. E lo supportava pienamente. I centri commerciali, le scuole e persino le chiese erano piene di volti sorridenti e orgogliosi. Ed era di domenica che Newark, dopo tutto, non mi sembrava tanto male. Anche i criminali dai quali si passava l'intera settimana a nascondersi possedevano una qualche forma di fede. In chiesa, si sedevano sulla panca accanto a te, chiedendo perdono per tutti i peccati che avevano commesso e che avrebbero commesso in futuro. E tu sorridevi e annuivi, dimenticando di averli visti prendere soldi, invece di metterne un po', dal piatto delle offerte. Era domenica; ed era ciò che si faceva.

Tuttavia, la mia principale preoccupazione in quel momento era ubriacarmi.

A differenza della maggior parte della popolazione, che rinchiudeva la propria anima appassita in una bara di vetro colorato, io e i miei due amici – Travis e Sam – eravamo liberi da quest'obbligo, mentre i nostri genitori preferivano soffrire in un inferno votato al paradiso. Anche se i miei genitori erano buoni, dolci e gentili – non provavo un minimo di compassione quando loro andavano a rompersi le palle in chiesa e io facevo quel che cazzo mi pareva. I miei genitori mi avevano dato l'opportunità di decidere se salvarmi o condannarmi alla dannazione all'età di tredici anni. Ma nonostante un'eternità di nuvole, pace e amore mi tentasse, la mia voglia di dormire la domenica l'aveva avuta vinta su ogni cazzata quel vecchio pipistrello del catechista avesse mai sparato. Quattro anni dopo, a diciassette anni, continuavo a scegliere da solo le mie attività domenicali, al posto della redenzione. Anche se quelle attività comprendevano me e due miei amici in piedi e al freddo per più di un'ora, con le mani congelate nelle tasche, a scroccare alcol davanti al negozio di liquori mentre tutti gli altri si stringevano nelle loro piccole nicchie. Beh, quasi tutti.

C'erano un paio di sbandati che ogni tanto passavano davanti il negozio di birra, con il cappotto e il colletto alzato per nascondere la loro identità quando compravano da bere alle dieci del mattino, ma non erano troppi. Solo dopo la messa il negozio si riempiva di gente, che creava uno scudo intorno a noi; a quel punto di solito prendevamo qualcuno da parte e cercavamo di persuaderlo con cinque dollari extra (al di sopra del prezzo dell'alcol) ad andare lì a comprarci una cassa di birra. Di solito funzionava, ma il numero di tentativi variava.

Una volta ci era bastato stare in piedi solo quindici minuti prima che un ragazzo si proponesse. Aveva preso la banconota di Travis ed era entrato. Ci aveva comprato della birra di merda, tenendo il resto dei soldi per sé. Ma non ci eravamo lamentati troppo. Ci eravamo limitati ad andarcene e a prepararci per la sbronza.

La maggior parte delle volte stavamo lì per ore, le dita diventavano blu dal freddo prima che qualcuno si arrendesse ed avesse pietà di quei tre tristi, magri, patetici ragazzi. Ma non ci importava – la pietà ci faceva guadagnare. Dopo, prendevamo la cassa di birra e la portavamo a casa di Travis, perché i suoi genitori uscivano sempre dopo la messa e avevamo la casa tutta per noi. Anche i genitori di Sam e Travis gli avevano dato la possibilità di salvarsi. E, ovviamente, loro avevano declinato, sapendo che saremmo potuti andare tutti e tre insieme all'inferno e che avrebbe bruciato proprio come l'alcol che avevamo comprato bruciava le nostre gole. Ma ehi, la vita è breve e tanto valeva divertirsi un po' mentre eravamo ancora vivi.

Il nostro piccolo infallibile piano di attesa nel parcheggio, però, non era sempre così infallibile. Il proprietario l'aveva capito fin dall'inizio, e, a seconda del commesso di turno, a volte venivamo cacciati via, con vuote minacce di chiamate alla polizia che risuonavano nelle nostre orecchie. Le persone che passavano spesso ci guardavano dall'alto verso il basso, ridendo di noi e sputando per terra prima di entrare nel negozio, lasciandoci in piedi sulla ghiaia del parcheggio, per poi tornare dopo qualche minuto sventolando il loro alcol davanti i nostri fottuti occhi. Era una vera tortura quando lo facevano, ma non era il trattamento peggiore che ci fosse mai stato riservato.

Una o due volte, la persona che avevamo pagato perché ci comprasse dell'alcol era scappata con i soldi. Per fortuna Sam era un corridore veloce, nonostante la sua statura minuta e la sua magrezza. Una volta aveva rincorso il ladro per quattro isolati e quando finalmente aveva afferrato quel figlio di puttana, l'aveva preso a calci un paio di volte prima di riavere indietro i soldi. Non penso che quel giorno alla fine ci siamo ubriacati. Eravamo tornati da Travis e avevamo preso qualcosa dalla scorta dei suoi genitori. Non era roba buona, ma almeno era qualcosa per allentare la tensione e alleggerire i nostri stati d'animo.

Questo metodo per consumare gli alcolici aveva funzionato fino ad allora e avremmo dovuto farlo fino all'età legale di ventuno anni. Quei quattro anni sembravano come una cazzo di eternità a tutti noi. Quindi fino ad allora, avremmo dovuto imparare a non farci prendere per il culo da nessuno fuori dal negozio. E questa era la ragione per cui c'era Sam.

Conoscevo Sam dai tempi dell'asilo. Riuscivo ancora a ricordare il giorno in cui avevo conosciuto quel piccolo bambino. Ero nella buca della sabbia a costruire una caverna per la mia figurina del dragone che avevo portato a scuola. Ero felicemente intento a spingere e colpire la sabbia di qua e di là, sentendola scendere fra le dita, quando la mia pace perfetta era stata disturbata da una scarpa da ginnastica, proprio sopra alla grotta a cui avevo lavorato per cinque minuti. E per me, il bambino con un deficit dell'attenzione, quei cinque minuti erano stati una fottuta eternità che non avrei potuto riavere indietro.

“Ciao,” mi aveva salutato Sam con la sua voce squillante e acuta. Benché da bambino avesse posseduto quella voce, anche dopo la pubertà sarebbe stato capace di raggiungere ottave molto alte. Molte persone si avevano chiesto se andasse in giro tutto il giorno con le palle chiuse in un morsetto, tanto la sua voce era acuta a volte. Quando Sam urlava o faceva qualsiasi cosa che richiedesse qualcosa di diverso dal suo tono di voce normale, la sua voce si abbassava. Arrivava molto in basso; era come parlare con Barry White. La sua voce sembrava non addicersi affatto a lui. Ma ancora, nulla sembrava addicersi a Sam. Lui era piccolino, rumoroso e aveva uno strano naso. Ero abbastanza certo fosse questo il motivo per cui uscivo tanto spesso con lui; era uno scherzo della natura e, vicino a lui, non mi sentivo poi così strano.

Il debutto della sua voce bassa e lenta si presentò quando mi misi a fissare quello strano bambino che aveva appena rovinato la grotta del mio dragone.

“L'ho distrutta così noi possiamo ricostruirla insieme.” aveva gridato, spingendo ancora di più il piedino nella sabbia. La mia mente in quel momento era piuttosto incazzata e qualche secondo dopo, Sam ed io eravamo nel ufficio del preside. Avevamo sabbia negli occhi e nei capelli, con fango spalmato sulla pelle tutta arrossata. Nessuno dimenticò mai la nostra prima scazzottata nella sabbia quando eravamo ancora all'asilo. Ci misero sotto costante supervisione dopo quello che era successo, specialmente se eravamo insieme. Quei tagli e quelle ferite piene di fango si rivelarono ottime per noi sotto un certo punto di vista; non fummo mai capaci di dimenticare la nostra amicizia. Poco dopo che fummo guariti, mentalmente e fisicamente, Sam incominciò ad apparire accanto a me ad ogni occasione gli capitasse, distruggendo qualsiasi cosa avessi costruito. Avrei poi imparato a renderlo partecipe di tutto quello che facevo per non rischiare di vedere i miei sogni infrangersi. Una volta capito questo e incluso anche Sam nelle mie attività, cominciai a conoscerlo oltre la sua mania di distruzione. E in realtà non era male. Era decisamente un po' pazzo a volte, specialmente quando era arrabbiato o agitato. Ma se stavi dalla sua parte, eri a posto. E la maggior parte dei giorni in cui stavo con lui, ero felice.

Sam non era una persona che avresti voluto avere come nemica. Non era molto alto, e aveva una figura magra – ancora più piccola della mia, cosa che diceva molto. Ero convinto che mia madre mi avesse dato da bere caffè nel biberon quando ero un neonato, perché non c'era altra spiegazione del fatto che io fossi così basso. Mi dava fastidio che la maggior parte dei ragazzi della mia età fossero più alti di me. Mi faceva sentire inferiore e ancora più fuori posto, e probabilmente questa era un'altra ragione per cui mi tenevo stretto Sam. Era l'unico altro ragazzo che conoscevo che riuscivo a guardare facilmente negli occhi. Quando parlavamo, non era strano o stressante e dopo la conversazione il mio collo non mi faceva male. Ma nonostante la sua statura, se si incazzava diventava mortale. Aveva preso parte a un paio di risse a scuola, la peggiore delle quali aveva incluso un labbro spaccato. Di solito, comunque, preferiva tenersi fuori dai guai Beh, a parte per le sostanze di cui faceva uso, ma di quello eravamo tutti colpevoli.

A parte gli alcolici che consumavamo, ogni tanto facevamo uso di droghe. Fu a quindici anni che io e Travis scoprimmo l'erba, cosa che ci fece conoscere Travis. Lui era il tipico emarginato sociale, il tipo di ragazzo che si siede da solo in mensa, con le cuffie nelle orecchie, a mangiare il sandwich che sua mamma gli ha preparato. Ma c'era qualcosa in Travis che lo faceva risaltare nel mare nero di tutti solitari. Aveva un'aura intorno a lui. I lunghi capelli neri che nascondevano il suo strano naso adunco e i suoi vestiti troppo larghi che nascondevano tutto il suo corpo. Ero persino diventato attento a quel dolce odore pungente che mi invadeva le narici tutte le volte che andavo vicino al nostro nuovo amico. Anche se Travis non portava l'erba a scuola con lui quel giorno, anche se non aveva fumato, l'odore era sempre presente. Era proprio l'odore di Travis. Era una sua caratteristica. Come la caratteristica di Sam era quella di essere un pazzo coglione; quella di Travis era di odorare sempre di erba.

Travis prendeva la droga da suo fratello maggiore, che era in college e che la faceva crescere nel ripostiglio della sua camera. Era roba piuttosto buona, ma non troppo cara. Travis riceveva la roba grazie all'amore fraterno che i due condividevano. Scoprii poi che Travis aveva sentito suo fratello e la sua ragazza litigare riguardo a qualcosa di molto importante; lei era incinta e stava per abortire. I genitori di Travis erano probabilmente i più religiosi fra tutti i nostri, e che venissero a sapere della piccola cazzata di Brad non avrebbe certamente giovato al povero fratellone. Quindi, in cambio del silenzio di Travis, io e Sam ottenevamo erba gratis. Era un buon affare.

Per un lungo periodo, non riesco a ricordare esattamente per quanto, la maggior parte dei nostri giorni vennero occupati a fumare. Tutti e tre avevamo trovato un nuovo amore, una nuova droga da cui essere completamente dipendenti. Fumavamo tutto il giorno fino a sera. Le mie dita erano screpolate e cosparse di piccoli tagli da carta dovuti al mio continuo arrotolare canne. I miei polmoni erano screpolati esattamente come le mie dita, ma in senso buono. Era come se stessi ripulendo il mio corpo invece che inquinarlo sempre di più. Amavo come la prima boccata della canna fosse così fottutamente spessa, come se fosse liquida. Ci affogavo dentro. Continuavo a respirare, perché cavolo, valeva la pena morire per quello. Non ero mai morto; mi ritrovavo solo molto, molto affamato. Incespicavo fino a casa per cena, divorando tutto quello che c'era sul tavolo davanti a me (avevo quasi mangiato la saliera una volta) sfregandomi gli occhi rossi. Dicevo a malapena due parole ai miei genitori prima di uscire di casa e correre di nuovo da Sam e Travis. Andavamo da McDonald's per una seconda cena prima di ricominciare tutto da capo. Era fottutamente fantastico, ma sapevo che tutte le cose belle arrivavano a una fine, prima o poi.

Stavamo diventando estremamente stupidi. Sam ad un certo punto aveva dimenticato dove viveva e aveva dovuto dormire al parco. Era andato in ipotermia; cosa non difficile con il suo corpicino e le deboli ossa che si ritrovava: per tutta la settimana successiva era dovuto rimanere a letto. Dopo che Sam si riprese riuscii a convincere Travis a prenderci una pausa, almeno per un po'.

Prendersi una pausa voleva dire passare dall'alcol, all'aspirina, ai sonniferi e poi di nuovo all'alcol. Lo preferivo. L'alcol era semi-legale (non per noi, ma per gli altri) ed era facile da trovare. Inoltre, non c'era molta erba da provare. Una volta che provavi la foglia verde, le avevi provate tutte. Al contrario, c'era molto alcol tra cui scegliere, ma a me piaceva la birra. Mi era sempre piaciuta la birra.  
La mia preferenza derivava probabilmente da qualche ricordo d'infanzia riguardante mio padre. Nonostante la sua quasi completa apatia nei miei confronti, avevo avuto questo strano senso di ammirazione verso di lui fin da quando ero piccolo. Mi ricordo di lui seduto nella sua orribile poltrona a guardare la TV. Io seduto sul pavimento con le spalle poggiate alle sue ginocchia che guardavo lo stesso programma, senza prestare attenzione. Quando mio padre andava in bagno o in cucina per uno snack, io rubavo sempre un goccio della sua birra. Aveva un sapore fottutamente disgustoso quando ero più piccolo perché le mie papille gustative erano dieci volte più sensibili, ma continuavo a farlo tutte le volte che ne avevo l'occasione. Soprattutto perché non avrei dovuto. Quell'aria di proibito era sufficiente per farmelo fare più di una volta. Stavo continuando a farlo nel semi-stato di età adulta in cui ero adesso, anche se ora non volevo più stare vicino a mio padre.

In tutta la mia vita, non avevo mai capito il magnetismo che avevano i miei genitori. Anche quando ero piccolo e li guardavo, non era perché facessero qualcosa di particolarmente fantastico. Era solo perché erano i miei genitori. Pensavo di doverli ammirare. Crescendo, il mio senso di osservazione si era fatto più acuto e avevo cominciato a vederli per quelli che erano davvero. Loro erano genitori per definizione, non per cuore. Facevano le cose che dovevano fare, ma ogni volta che li trascinavo al carnevale o a un colloquio genitori–insegnanti, sembrava che fosse un enorme peso per loro. Quindi, una volta che questi eventi avevano smesso di presentarsi, io mi ero accoccolato in un mondo di droga, alcol e amici patetici, mentre la comunità si accoccolava ai piedi dei miei genitori.

Anche se i loro lavori erano abbastanza mediocri – mia madre era un'impiegata in una banca e mio padre lavorava dietro una scrivania in un ufficio della General Motors da quando si era fatto male alla schiena – riuscivano comunque a mantenere quell'aria di santarellini che la gente ammirava tanto. E per continuare a tenerla viva, andavano in chiesa. Ogni singola domenica. Offrivano aiuto nelle funzioni della messa, e questo li rendeva più desiderabili. Ma li osservavo a casa, e non avevano mai letto la Bibbia impolverata sullo scaffale. I miei genitori infrangevano le regole sotto il tavolo, ma io le macellavo e le mangiavo crude davanti a tutti così che potessero vedere.

“Ehi!” Sentii Sam chiamare, risvegliandomi dalla mia trance. Sognavo molto ad occhi aperti, anche mentre ero nel bel mezzo di un compito. Tutte le volte che dovevo leggere qualcosa per la scuola, specialmente se non era qualcosa di creativo, mi estraniavo e la mia mente fluttuava verso altri pensieri. Per molto tempo avevo pensato che questo fosse dovuto a tutta la roba chimica che introducevo nel mio corpo, ma in realtà l'avevo sempre fatto, fin da ero bambino, quando mi immaginavo grande e potente come mio padre mentre bevevo il liquido ambrato come se fosse acqua.

“Hey – tu!” Sam chiamò di nuovo, correndo verso un uomo. Era quasi mezzogiorno e presto molti dei presunti peccatori graziati sarebbero arrivati a rifornirsi per la prossima settimana. A quanto pare ce n'era uno in anticipo, un uomo anziano che indossava una giacca ed un cappello, con i capelli bianchi che uscivano a ciuffi. L'uomo o non aveva sentito Sam oppure non gli interessava e passò oltre il negozio. Non si stava nemmeno avventurando dentro, ma Sam insisteva a chiamarlo.

“Lascialo stare,” urlai a Sam, che era sparito in un lampo. Sospirai ad alta voce, sapendo che il mio amico stava di nuovo portando le cose troppo in là. Non feci nessuno sforzo per porre un limite la sua iperattività, comunque, poiché avevo la minuscola speranza che forse, solo forse, gli occhi di Sam avrebbero spaventato l'anziano signore tanto da convincerlo a comprarci quello di cui avevamo bisogno... O da avere un attacco di cuore. In ogni caso, io me ne stetti impalato nel punto più lontano del parcheggio, con le gambe aperte a V, spostando il penso da un piede all'altro nel freddo, tenendo le mie lunghe e fredde dita chiuse a pugno, cercando di riscaldarle nelle tasche del giubbotto, ma riuscendo solo nell'impresa di appiccicare batuffoli di lana grigia sui miei guanti neri. Non facevano alcun tipo di calore, e li indossavo solo perché ritenevo sembrassero fighi. Odiavo ammetterlo ma mi preoccupavo veramente della mia apparenza. Non ero tipo da seguire le mode o altro, ma andavo fuori di testa se indossavo una maglia sporca o abiti macchiati. Non sapevo chi cercassi di impressionare, oltre a me stesso, ma il mio aspetto era importante.

Detti un'occhiata in giro, chiedendomi dove fosse l'altro mio amico. Travis non era loquace come Sam – diavolo, Travis non era loquace per nulla. Lui era un emarginato che avevamo accettato con noi unicamente per le droghe, ma che continuavamo a tenerci attorno perché occasionalmente poteva offrire degli spunti di conversazione interessanti. Quando non stava in silenzio, certe volte poteva uscirsene con dei colpi di genio assolutamente casuali, o scrivere un intero saggio di inglese nella sua testa. Sfortunatamente non aveva mai avuto la voglia di scrivere il tutto su un foglio, altrimenti non sarebbe stato bocciato in inglese. Tuttavia, quando Travis era fatto, sapeva parlare per ore. Era divertente ascoltare i suoi lunghi discorsi deliranti su Dio, sui complotti e sugli alieni che vivevano nel giardino dietro casa sua, specialmente quando Sam, quello che solitamente era un fottuto chiacchierone, era così calmo e addolcito. Sam, quando fumava, era la tipica persona fatta; sempre steso a terra, gli occhi vitrei e l'espressione sognante sul viso, mentre mormorava una sola parola costantemente. La sua preferita era probabilmente “carote” perché suonava “cioé... veramente allucinante, amico!”.

Sam e Travis erano più in sintonia di quanto immaginassi o potessi capire. Quando ci pensavo, e cioè troppo spesso, mi sentivo come se fossi l'uomo di mezzo tra i due poli estremi. Non ero né loquace né solitario, né pazzo né sano. Non avevo quel "qualcosa". Non ero un pazzo chiassoso figlio di puttana, o l'asociale che puzzava sempre d'erba. Ero semplicemente Frank. Durante le lezioni di “carriera” di seconda superiore ci era stato assegnato un compito dove dovevamo descrivere noi stessi e cazzo, non ero riuscito a farlo. Avevo fissato lo schermo vuoto del PC per delle ore, cercando di pensare a come descrivermi. All'inizio avevo provato a fare un tema. Poi solo un paragrafo. Infine solo una frase. Finché, alla fine, mi ero ridotto a cercare di pensare anche solo a una singola parola per descrivermi senza riuscire a trovarne una. Non finii mai quel compito, giustificandomi dicendo che era una stronzata troppo grande per me. Non riuscii mai a dire a nessuno che in realtà ero rimasto seduto per tre ore spremendomi le meningi invano. Semplicemente non avevo potuto. Non ero riuscito ad inquadrarmi, e non potevo dire alla gente che ci avevo provato. E persino in quei diciassette anni di vita, stavo ancora cercando di riuscirci. Senza successo, fino ad allora.

Forse il fatto che bevessi era dovuto a tutto questo. Quando bevevo non avevo bisogno di riflettere sul perché non riuscissi a pensare a nulla e al perché volessi andarmene da questa fottuta città. Potevo solo affogare tutto con l'alcol, inghiottendo le mie speranze e le mie paure insieme quel liquido caldo. E avevo bisogno di quel liquido caldo al più presto perché le mie dita e la mia mente stavano diventando insensibili dannatamente in fretta.

Guardai Travis parlare con una donna più anziana, sulla cinquantina, che aveva cercato di nascondere gli anni sotto gli strati di trucco sul suo viso. Le rughe sembravano essere aumentate ancora di più a causa del peso del trucco e, mentre scuoteva la testa con forza a Travis, evitava il contatto visivo con i suoi occhi azzurri e incrostati. Sembrava quasi si vergognasse di entrare nel negozio di liquori. Il suo cappotto avorio le pendeva dalle spalle e il suo abbigliamento era grinzoso e scombinato. Mi era ormai chiaro che questa donna aveva dormito con il suo trucco, i suoi abiti e le sue paure. Si stava nascondendo da qualcuno o qualcosa e anche lei stava cercando conforto nell'alcol.

Sorrisi. Avrei voluto che questa donna fosse mia madre per qualche strana ragione. Il mio cuore e le mie braccia erano tese verso di lei, anche se non visibilmente. Se quella donna fosse stata mia madre avrei avuto la possibilità di capirla. Mia madre era sempre pulita, formale e perbene. Non avrebbe mai dormito nel suo make-up o nei suoi abiti, per poi uscire il giorno successivo. Soprattutto non per andare in un negozio di liquori. Mi ero sempre chiesto perché mia madre volesse tutto sempre così dannatamente pulito. Cosa nascondeva? La donna che stavo guardando non si stava nascondendo. Non importava quanto fuggisse lo sguardo di Travis. Stava gridando aiuto dal fondo di una bottiglia. E io sentivo le sue grida. Se mia madre avesse fatto la stessa cosa, allora forse l'avrei aiutata. Mi rattristò il fatto che conoscessi quella sconosciuta meglio della donna che mi aveva messo al mondo, ma come un sacco di altre cose, lo eliminai dalla mia testa e lo sostituii con un'immagine molto più tollerabile.  
Una scintillante bottiglia trasparente che non probabilmente non avrei mai ottenuto. Il mio stomaco si lamentò per il desiderio, facendomi realizzare che una sola stecca di cioccolato per colazione non era stata la mia scelta migliore. Tutto lo zucchero e la caffeina se ne era andata dal mio corpo e volevo – avevo bisogno – di qualcosa con cui mettere a tacere la mia sete. Sam e Travis stavano fallendo nella loro missione; sapevo che presto avrei dovuto prendere l'iniziativa io stesso.

Davanti al negozio di liquori, al di là dalla strada, c'era una serie di appartamenti. Non erano grattacieli o nulla di speciale, ma erano le costruzioni più alte della zona. Erano delle costruzioni marroni e grigie, con ai lati dei piccoli balconi ai piani più alti. Erano vecchi e consumati, completamente desolati. Se potevi evitare di andare ad abitare in quei caseggiati era meglio. C'erano delle voci che scarafaggi e topi si nascondessero negli scantinati, che non ci fosse riscaldamento in alcuni giorni d'inverno e che i tubi dell'acqua facessero un rumore assordante. Ma erano delle case, e certe persone, disperate, sole e povere ci vivevano. Aveva senso che queste case si trovassero proprio davanti al negozio di liquori, questo era il posto dove gli abitanti avrebbero speso il loro tempo. Loro avevano bisogno della loro acqua illusoria per vivere nel sudiciume in cui abitavano. Forse era per questo che non riuscii a smettere di fissare quell'uomo. La sua immagine era qualcosa di così contrastante con la sporcizia che c'era davanti a me. Si distingueva e mi faceva prestare attenzione. Era qualcosa che non aveva bisogno di essere pulito.

Un uomo sui trent'anni, o forse all'inizio dei quaranta, spinse la grigia porta di metallo degli appartamenti e si incamminò con sicurezza. Era tutto vestito di nero, dalle sue scarpe eleganti fino alla sua camicia con il colletto, tutto coperto da una giacca di pelle aperta. L'unica cosa che non era nera era una sciarpa lilla scuro che si attorcigliava intorno al suo collo. Un'estremità appoggiata alla spalla e l'altra penzolante. Nonostante il cielo fosse nuvoloso, indossava degli occhiali da sole che gli coprivano la faccia ruvida e attempata. Non riuscivo a vedere molto bene da dove mi trovavo, ma il viso dell'uomo, che era chiaramente segnato dal tempo e da altri vizi, conservava ancora una luce pallida e giovanile. Una luce che non vedevo sul mio viso da un po' di tempo.

L'uomo si fece sempre più vicino a me, potevo vedere le profonde rughe che sembravano esistere solo intorno ai suoi occhi. In tutti gli altri posti, la sua pelle era semplicemente resistente, ma priva di segni profondi. Le sue gambe lunghe schivarono le pozzanghere e attraversò la strada senza guardare, come se fosse il padrone del luogo. E, per qualche ragione, ci credevo che fosse il padrone del luogo, solo per il modo in cui si muoveva. Aveva le spalle ben dritte e camminava veloce, senza perdere un colpo. Era in missione, ma prima che potessi chiedergli di accompagnarlo, si abbassò gli occhiali da sole sul naso e mi guardò. Io rimasi a fissarlo, più di quanto avrei dovuto. L'uomo sembrava perplesso dalla mia espressione stupita, ma non disse una parola; la sua espressione lasciava capire tutto senza che dicesse nulla. Inspirai e cercai di sembrare il meno stordito possibile.

“Ehi!” chiamai, cercando di mostrarmi duro come Sam. Non funzionò. Per qualche ragione, non volevo essere stronzo con questo tizio. Forse perché mi faceva pena, visto che viveva in un posto così orribile. Probabilmente ne aveva piene le palle di tutti quegli adolescenti che bighellonavano lì intorno e cercavano di ubriacarsi o sballarsi o entrambe le cose.

Si fermò e si voltò leggermente verso di me a guardarmi. Aveva messo le mani nelle tasche e mi scrutava attentamente, mentre i suoi occhi analizzavano tutto. Nonostante fossi coperto da strati di vestiti per proteggermi dal freddo, non mi ero mai sentito così nudo in tutta la mia vita.

“Sì?” disse, alzando il sopracciglio verso lo sconosciuto ragazzino.

Deglutii, insicuro su come procedere. “Compraci della birra”

Avrei voluto che le parole uscissero in tono rude, ma risultarono solamente come una normale frase. Conclusi che probabilmente non era una buona idea domandare questo genere di cose, specialmente ad un uomo più grande di me. Ma era troppo tardi; le parole sfrecciarono in aria e raggiunsero le orecchie dello sconosciuto, accendendogli gli occhi. Lui distolse lo sguardo per un attimo, sbuffando e sorridendo.

“No,” fu la pura e semplice risposta che mi diede l'uomo, i suoi piccoli denti rivelati in un sorriso.

“Perché no?” chiesi, corrugando la fronte anche se le mie rughe non avrebbero mai raggiunto la profondità delle sue. Non ero abituato a rifiuti così categorici. La maggior parte delle persone, quando venivano bombardate da queste domande, solitamente mormorava un imbarazzato e silenzioso “no” o dava una stupida giustificazione. O ci insultava e basta. Ma questa era solo una parola e non un insulto. Allora perché faceva dieci volte più male? Non c'era giustificazione nel comportamento dell'uomo, solo un rifiuto. Non funzionava in quel modo.

Il sorriso dell'uomo si fece più ampio e continuò a non rispondere alla mia fottuta domanda.

“Compraci delle sigarette allora.” continuai. Volevo ottenere qualcosa da quell'uomo, come se la mia vita dipendesse da quello. Non fumavo sigarette, ma Travis ogni tanto sì, e Sam provava tutto almeno una volta. Valeva la pena tentare.

Ma evidentemente, non valeva proprio niente per lo sconosciuto. Mi rispose con lo stesso identico “no” di prima e poi rimase in silenzio. La mia espressione disorientata lo fece sorridere ancora di più, e dentro di me mi sentivo sempre più confuso. Fanculo, pensai.  
Questa conversazione sta diventando veramente imbarazzante.

Improvvisamente, lo sconosciuto cambiò posizione e si voltò verso la sua destinazione originale. Si spinse gli occhiali da sole sopra la testa così che i suoi occhi nocciola fossero liberi mentre riprendeva a camminare. La conversazione era finita.

Ma io volevo di più.

Lo sconosciuto scomparve nella luce giallognola del discount, e venne rimpiazzato da Sam che improvvisamente apparve accanto a me. Mi mise una mano sulla spalla, cosa che mi fece sobbalzare. Sam non lo notò (come un sacco di altre cose).

“Nessuna fortuna con il frocio?” la sua voce stridula ed irregolare penetrò nelle mie orecchie e scrollò via qualsiasi cosa fosse rimasta del mio sogno ad occhi aperti.

“Huh?” grugnii, guardandolo. Eravamo entrambi in un angolo del parcheggio, senza nessuna idea di dove fosse finito Travis, ipnotizzati dalle lettere rosse luminose che formavano l'insegna “Cherry Slurpy”. Il mio stomaco brontolò di nuovo, la mia fame crescente che diventava sempre più forte.

“Quell'uomo.” disse Sam, torcendo il viso in una smorfia, insicuro su come esprimersi. “È strano. L'ho visto in giro un paio di volte. È una specie di artista, penso. Vive da solo, per quanto ne so. Vuol dire che probabilmente è gay.”

Sia Sam che io ci fermammo, la nostra attenzione catturata dalla porta del negozio che si riapriva. L'artista uscì di nuovo, scartando un pacchetto di sigarette nelle sue lisce mani. Notai che, nonostante l'età che l'uomo mostrava in viso, aveva delle mani giovani, come se fosse ancora un adolescente. Una volta gettato via l'involucro plastica, scosse il pacchetto un paio di volte, facendo sì che ne scivolasse fuori una. Si fermò sulla soglia del negozio, con le mani a coppa, cercando di accendere la sigaretta, e, quando ci riuscì, aspirò, le cavità delle sue guance che rivelavano uno zigomo severo. Espirò il fumo da un lato della bocca, con gli occhi chiusi e la testa buttata all'indietro. Fermatosi per riprendere fiato, aprì gli occhi e lanciò uno sguardo verso me e Sam. Noi rimanevamo a guardarlo goffamente da una distanza di sicurezza, come se fosse stato un animale dello zoo. Il Selvaggio ed Inafferrabile Artista Frocio; venite a vederlo mentre fuma. Mi sentivo in colpa a fissarlo e trattarlo come un fenomeno da baraccone, ma non riuscivo a fare altrimenti. Riuscivo a vedere i suoi occhi, misteriosi e invitanti. Non ero sicuro se stesse guardando solo me, o me e Sam. Non ero nemmeno sicuro del perché importasse.  
Quando l'uomo sorrise improvvisamente, senza mostrare i denti, ma semplicemente alzando le labbra, tutti i miei dubbi su chi avesse catturato la sua attenzione furono spazzati via.  
“E comunque,” la voce di Sam si intromise nei miei pensieri. “Nessuno può indossare pantaloni stretti come quelli e non essere gay.”

Sorrisi, ma non per la battuta di Sam, nonostante fosse quello che dissi a me stesso. L'uomo misterioso cominciò a camminare nuovamente, le sue lunghe gambe che si scambiavano con un movimento veloce, ricordandomi un paio di forbici. Prima che potesse andare troppo lontano, comunque, la voce di Sam lo fermò.  
“Hey!” chiamò, la sua voce che si spezzava sulle note più alte. “Compraci dell'alcol!”

Sentii il mio petto stringersi e le mie guance diventare rosse. Sam sapeva essere fottutamente imbarazzante certe volte. Anche se non avevo idea del perché fossi imbarazzato di fronte ad uno sconosciuto, era comunque una piccola città. La maggior parte delle persone conosceva tutti, o comunque aveva sentito parlare di tutti almeno una volta e certamente si sarebbe anche raccontata delle stupide cazzate che facevano i ragazzini. Come mi importava del mio aspetto, mi importava anche di cosa pensasse di me la gente. Non volevo essere conosciuto come il ragazzo strambo; avrei piuttosto preferito non distinguermi affatto. Il fatto che questa fosse una città abbastanza piccola era probabilmente il motivo per cui quello sconosciuto mi attirava così tanto. Avrei dovuto averlo visto almeno una volta prima, ma non era così. Mi chiesi da quanto tempo vivesse lì, sotto il mio radar.

“Gliel'ho già chiesto,” borbottai sottovoce, sperando che Sam mi sentisse così che non avrei dovuto alzare la voce. Mi sentivo ancora troppo esposto. Gli diedi una gomitata nelle costole, che erano facili da trovare, solo per distrarmi.

“E quindi?” Mi chiese Sam aggrottando la fronte. Il suo naso era sempre stato piuttosto schiacciato, come se se lo fosse rotto troppe volte da bambino. Ora, con la fronte corrugata, i suoi lineamenti sembravano solo un gran casino. Avrei riso, se non fosse stato per la sua voce acuta che aveva di nuovo invaso i miei timpani, mentre urlava contro lo sconosciuto che continuava a camminare sempre più velocemente.

“Compraci dell'alcol!” gridò Sam nuovamente, ma ebbe abbastanza pazienza da aspettare una risposta. Quando udì un distante ma deciso “no”, Sam perse la calma.

“Frocio!” gridò aggressivo, per poi calmarsi improvvisamente e ridacchiare del suo insulto. Lui faceva sempre così. Era una di quelle persone che non riusciva a raccontare barzellette perché rideva sempre troppo per poter concludere lo scherzo. Anche quando insultava le persone, come adesso, era difficile prenderlo sul serio.

Nemmeno quest'uomo lo prese troppo sul serio. Invece di dare di matto e minacciarci di morte, cosa che probabilmente avrei fatto io se qualcuno mi avesse dato del frocio, lui lo assecondò. Si fermò, e si girò con calma a pochi metri dalla porta di metallo. Ci squadrò tutti e tre, con Travis miracolosamente apparso come un fantasma accanto a Sam, alzò la mano e fece l'impensabile.

Ci mandò un fottuto bacio.

Penso che Sam sia stato il primo a reagire. La risata gli morì in gola la sua bocca si spalancò in shock. Travis si limitò a fissarlo senza dire nulla, ma sembrava genuinamente sorpreso quanto Sam. Ed io, invece, stavo cercando di reprimere una risata per paura che Sam capisse che stavo ridendo di lui.

Non era esattamente omofobo, ma era difficile spiegare cosa fosse in realtà. Aveva sempre preso in giro e scherzato con cose del genere. Flirtava con i ragazzi per spaventarli, facendo commenti e battute, e facendo l'idiota. Ma se qualcuno di quei ragazzi avesse mai reciprocato o se una persona gay ci avesse flirtato, sarebbe andato fuori di testa. Sam non avrebbe mai voluto essere gay, ma trovava la cosa divertentissima – tranne quando c'era di mezzo lui.

“Fottuto frocio!” gridò con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo. Fece per correre verso di lui, ma fortunatamente Travis lo fermò tirandolo per la maglietta. Non che Sam avrebbe potuto comunque fare qualcosa; lo sconosciuto era già scomparso dentro lo stabile, e forse era già nel suo appartamento. A Sam servivano solo un po' di alcol e di giri di corsa attorno a un albero e si sarebbe sentito come nuovo.

Il mio labbro inferiore prese a gonfiarsi, l'avevo morso troppo forte cercando di trattenere le risate. Travis prese Sam da parte cercando di calmarlo. Non servì un grande sforzo, Sam ritornò in sé appena lo sguardo gli cadde su qualcosa che gli interessava.

John, il padrone del malridotto condominio, si trovava alla base di quest'ultimo all'altro lato della strada, e stava cercando di riparare una tubatura dell'acqua. Era un uomo abbastanza decente, ma un vero ubriacone. La maggior parte delle volte era lui stesso a comprarci l'alcol, specialmente quando era così ubriaco che non aveva idea di quello che stava facendo. Questa volta fu Sam a fare le trattative, parlando con l'uomo grasso e calvo, che sudava dentro la sua uniforme grigia. Sam parlava a velocità supersonica mentre Travis tirava fuori i soldi dal portafogli. Guardavo i miei due amici concludere l'affare, mentre la mia mente vagava nel vuoto dei miei pensieri.

“Grazie mille, John,” disse Sam, prendendo un sospiro di sollievo, prima che la sua voce cambiasse da allegra a acida. “Il frocio che abita nel tuo condominio non ci ha voluto comprare niente.”

Prima che John, sicuramente ancora ubriaco visto che ci stava per comprare da bere, potesse rispondere, sentimmo qualcuno schiarirsi la gola vicino a noi. Ci volle un po', ma alla fine guardammo in alto e ci ritrovammo faccia a faccia con lo sconosciuto di prima. L'uomo si sporgeva dalla ringhiera del suo balcone, guardandoci da uno degli appartamenti posti più in alto.

“Il mio nome è Gerard,” disse casualmente, come se fosse stato parte della conversazione fin dall'inizio. “Giusto perché non siate costretti a continuare a chiamarmi frocio”. Era difficile da dire, visto che ci trovavamo molto più in basso rispetto a lui, ma mi sembrò di vederlo alzare gli occhi al cielo.

“Fottuto frocio!” gli urlò contro Sam, ignorando la richiesta di Gerard e digrignando i denti. La rabbia di Sam era tornata, ma fortunatamente John era già partito verso il negozio a comprarne l'antidoto.

“Sam,” cercai di calmarlo, fissando il piccolo ragazzo che sbraitava di fronte a me. Gli misi una mano sulla spalla e Travis fece lo stesso per tenerlo al suo posto. Sembrava respirare meglio ora e quando guardai di nuovo in su notai che era perché Gerard era scomparso. Si udì un sommesso “i ragazzi di oggi”, ma a parte quello, tutto sembrava tornato normale.

La sensazione durò solo pochi secondi, dopodiché strane sensazioni e sentimenti si impossessarono all'improvviso di me. Non so cosa sentii prima, se quella sensazione fredda di bagnato sulla mia pelle o le urla che provenivano dall'alto; in quel momento, tutto ciò che vedevo era stato ridotto ad una grande macchia blu. Ansimai e aprii la bocca, la mia prima brutta idea, e l'appiccicoso liquido blu vi colò dentro, soffocandomi e facendomi tossire. Il liquido era gelido e metallico sulla mia lingua, e fu solo quando udii le parole che lo sconosciuto ci stava urlando dal balcone che il tutto acquisì un nuovo, strano e malato significato.

“Sacré bleu!” esclamò Gerard, prendendoci per il culo, la sua voce che mi riempiva le orecchie assieme alla vernice blu che ci aveva appena gettato addosso.

Dopo aver sputacchiato e tossito per un bel po', tolsi quanto potei quella sostanza nociva dai miei occhi. Guardai verso Gerard e lo vidi con un secchio sporco di vernice tra le mani e il sorriso più grande che avessi mai visto sul viso. Mi sentivo sporco e appiccicoso, così ricoperto da quella vernice blu che probabilmente sarebbe rimasta sui miei vestiti per un bel po'. Tuttavia non potei fare a meno di ridere, specialmente mentre stavo a guardare Sam che urlava correndo in cerchio, come se quell'azione avrebbe fatto venire via la vernice che già si stava indurendo sulla sua pelle, ricoprendola di macchie blu. Travis era muto, a differenza di Sam la cui voce stava facendo ribollire la vernice nel mio orecchio, e si sfregava semplicemente contro il muro dell'edificio cercando di rimuovere l'eccesso di vernice, ma con scarsi risultati.

Non riuscii a non notare quanta luce le striature blu che si erano andate ad aggiungere all'asfalto e al muro a causa del movimento dei miei amici avessero proiettato su quella grigia e tetra giornata. Mi ritrovai a sorridere, senza curarmi della pittura che continuava a entrarmi in bocca, perché in realtà era una bella sensazione. Conoscevo a malapena Gerard, ma in quel momento lo rispettavo moltissimo per quello che aveva appena fatto, anche se nel processo aveva rovinato la mia felpa preferita. L'ironia dei suoi insulti e il metodo che aveva usato per ottenere vendetta erano stati troppo fottutamente geniali. Gerard, l'artista frocio, ci aveva appena trasformati in un opera d'arte.

E improvvisamente, non ebbi più bisogno di ubriacarmi.


	2. Qualcosa di concreto

Quando il cielo azzurro piovve su di noi, imprigionandomi in un momento nel tempo, un momento nella fantasia artistica di Gerard, sembrava che nulla fosse reale. Era come se noi tutti fossimo finti tanto quanto le macchie di piombo che filtravano attraverso i nostri pori circolari, creando qualcosa di indelebile. Non aveva senso per me allora, ma ne rimasi sbalordito. Mi sentivo come se fossi stato intrappolato in un dipinto dal quale non potevo uscire. Ma la cosa peggiore di tutto ciò, mentre sentivo la pittura seccarsi sulla mia pelle, stringendo me e la mia carne arida, era che non volevo scappare dal dipinto. Volevo vivere nell’opera d'arte che Gerard aveva creato perché sembrava essere la cosa più sicura che avessi mai conosciuto. Era troppo, specialmente se si sommava allo shock iniziale delle bombe blu dal quale ci stavamo ancora riprendendo.

Quando ci rimettemmo, c'erano tre emozioni ben distinte che ci attraversavano: confusione, rabbia e stupore. Solo che invece che ciascuno di noi le sperimentasse tutte e tre assieme, ci eravamo divisi il lavoro, e ognuno si era appropriato di quella che più gli si addiceva.

Sam, ovviamente, era fottutamente incazzato. Aveva inalato per la trachea della vernice - era tutta colpa sua per aver sbraitato non appena essere stato ricoperto da quella sostanza appiccicosa. Finì col tossire e sputacchiare, senza dire nulla di sensato mentre veniva scosso da conati di vomito vicino a quel casino, riversando imprecazioni e vomito sul marciapiede. Quando riuscì a calmarsi, o semplicemente a ricomporsi abbastanza da continuare ad essere incazzato, Sam guardò in alto a Gerard che ci stava ancora fissando da lassù, ammirando la sua arte da una postazione sicura.

"Io ti uccido, gay del cazzo!" imprecò Sam, agitando il suo pugno blu in aria contro Gerard. L'artista non fece altro che prendere un lungo tiro dalla sigaretta che stava fumando, per poi sorridere tra sé e sé.

"Dovrai darti da fare per salire fin quassù" Gerard sorrise, soffiando una nuvola di fumo attorno al suo viso luminoso. A dispetto dello sporco gesto che stava compiendo, aspirando da una stecca fatta di catrame e ammoniaca, aveva l'aspetto di una creatura angelica, il modo in cui il sole colpiva il retro della sua testa, illuminando il suo viso cherubino. Ma Gerard non era un angelo, e continuava a farsi beffa e a schernire i poveri ragazzi sotto di lui, specialmente il più blu di tutti, Sam.

"E inoltre," Aggiunse Gerard, il sorriso che gli arrivava fino alle orecchie. "Se tu mi uccidessi ora lasceresti blu ovunque. Dovrebbero solo trovare il ragazzo macchiato di eccellente Haute Couture."

Il viso di Sam si contorse subito alla menzione di una parola che non conosceva. Sam aveva un vocabolario molto limitato per quanto riguardava le parole inglesi; lasciamo perdere il francese. Le uniche cose per il quale conosceva sinonimi erano le imprecazioni, ed era un maestro in quelle. Poteva chiamarti un coglione in una gran varietà di forme e dialetti. Ma sta roba francese che Gerard ficcava nelle sue frasi? Col cazzo. Questo ebbe come risultato l’irritare il giovane ragazzo blu ancora di più, che in verità, era proprio l'intenzione di Gerard.

"Mi stai dando del frocio?" Urlò Sam all'artista, che soffiò una risata. Non riuscii a trattenere un sorriso. Per qualcuno che era dannatamente sicuro di essere etero (Sam mi aveva sempre confidato che non era possibile gli potessero piacere gli uomini perché a lui "piacevano fin troppo le tette”) quel ragazzo pensava che gli altri lo chiamassero gay piuttosto spesso. Fu in quel momento che vidi Sam vacillare sotto le sue debolezze, non solo riguardo la sua sessualità ma anche sulle sue capacità fisiche. Poteva anche aver mostrato i pugni a Gerard, ma l'uomo era su un balcone; troppo lontano per essere colpito e abbastanza lontano da poter offendere senza conseguenze. Sam era piccolo e spaventato, e, per sopravvivere, aveva bisogno di una voce forte. Avrei anche potuto rinfacciargli tutti i suoi errori, ma cazzo, alla fin fine avrei agito nello stesso identico modo.

Gerard sembrava volerlo colpire nei suoi punti deboli, e fece l'impensabile ancora una volta. Strinse le labbra e mandò un bacio a Sam.

"Vaffanculo!" Gridò Sam di nuovo, senza preoccuparsi di agitare il pugno in aria questa volta, ma continuando a rimettere sul marciapiede, vomitando le sue paure sul terreno.

La vernice era andata via dagli occhi di Sam e da gran parte del suo viso a quel punto, lasciando tracce solo attorno alle narici dalle quali l'aveva inalata. Non sarei riuscito a dire dove la pittura permaneva ancora su di me, e veramente non mi importava. Riuscivo a respirare, parlare e sentire, quindi i miei organi di senso più importanti erano a posto. Non avevo bisogno di preoccuparmi di qualcosa che sapevo non sarebbe mai venuta via, non importava quanto avessi provato a toglierla. La rimozione della pittura da dosso di Travis stava andando piuttosto bene, ma anche molto più lentamente.

Travis era quello di noi che era stato impossessato dalla confusione. Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fosse appena successo. Era come se fosse stato portato via un momento, e il momento dopo riportato lì per trovarsi ricoperto da una secchiata di fottuta vernice blu. Non aveva senso per lui, non importava quante volte guardasse me, Sam, Gerard e poi da capo. Tutto il suo precedente (e molto probabilmente corrente) uso di droghe aveva veramente messo alla prova le sue capacità celebrali. O quello o era stato drogato dai vapori della vernice. Probabilmente entrambe le cose. Volevo dire qualcosa per tranquillizzarlo in un modo o nell'altro, ma la mia materia grigia era stata resa inutile allo stesso modo. Ma non per i fumi della pittura, uso di alcol e droghe o anche pura rabbia.

Era puro stupore. Non riuscivo a rendermi conto del fatto che avesse versato vernice blu su di noi. Quell'azione era pura e semplice e allo stesso tempo fottutamente rude, davvero, ma era sorprendente allo stesso tempo. Mi chiesi dove avesse tirato fuori quell'idea e perché avesse scelto di usarla su di noi. Ero sicuro che non fossimo i primi ragazzi ad averlo mai assillato; perché non ha aveva usato quella tecnica su di loro? Perché aveva scelto noi?

Ma non potevo trovare una risposta alla mia domanda, o ragionare o qualsiasi altra cosa. Non potevo far altro che rimanere lì, con la vernice che colava dalle maniche della mia felpa e guardarlo mentre fumava. Inspirò ed espirò il fumo e sorrise, ammirando la sua opera. Si era persino premuto la mano sul petto una volta, quasi osservando il suo capolavoro con commozione. Ma fu quando incrociò i miei occhi, che qualcosa nel suo atteggiamento cambiò. Prima si era atteggiato da viziata Drama Queen, fottutamente arrogante riguardo la sua nuova opera d’arte. Ma quando mi guardò, quel scintillio nei suoi occhi scomparve e… mi guardò, semplicemente. I suoi occhi, da superficiali e presuntuosi si addolcirono, permettendomi di gettare uno sguardo dentro di lui a mia volta. Sorrise appena, ma era diverso questa volta. Non sono neanche sicuro di come descriverlo. Fu come se avesse visto quanto ero sbalordito da ciò che era successo, e stessimo condividendo il nostro scherzo personale. Qualunque cosa fosse, mi fece sentire caldo dentro, come se il mio cuore avesse ricominciato a battere dopo una lunga notte di riposo. E veramente, non era lontano dalla realtà.

Mi fece sentire bene; almeno finché non lanciò la sua sigaretta ancora accesa giù su di noi. La guardai cadere, domandandomi all’inizio che diavolo stesse facendo. Poi capii: la vernice è infiammabile.

Improvvisamente, non ero più pietrificato dal suo sguardo ma da quel tizzone ardente che precipitava su di un Travis interdetto. Atterrò sulla vernice vicino al ragazzo e iniziò ad avvampare ma non diede vita a chissà che fuoco. Iniziò a bruciare un poco, e si espanse leggermente. Travis e Sam iniziarono a saltellare, con le incessanti grida di Sam che ricominciavano e stridevano nel mio orecchio urlandomi di muovermi. Grazie al cielo, in quel momento, John stava tornando dal negozio di liquori, un cartone di birra in una mano. La posò a terra immediatamente, ricordandosi dei suoi doveri da padrone di casa anche nel suo stato compromesso. Afferrò il tubo flessibile attaccato al muro del palazzo, estinguendo la piccola fiamma per poi pensare all'incazzatura di Sam. Ci volle un po' a John per capire cosa fosse successo, ma quando sputai fuori il nome di Gerard insieme a della vernice blu che era entrata nella mia bocca, si limitò a scuotere la testa.

"Dannazione, quel tipo è strano," fu tutto ciò che disse mentre portava il tubo flessibile a massima potenza, l’acqua che si colorava di cobalto. Continuò a lavarci, in pubblico, davanti al suo vecchio e malandato edificio, finché la maggior parte della vernice non venne via. Dopo essere stato sciacquato, spostai nuovamente lo sguardo verso l'edificio, pieno di speranza. Ma Gerard se n’era andato, lasciandomi con nulla più che un leggero alito di fumo di sigaretta. Improvvisamente sentii freddo, e pregai fosse solo il gelo dell’acqua che entrava nelle mie ossa e mi faceva rabbrividire, trasmettendomi un po’ di vita.

 

Ci togliemmo di dosso quanta più vernice possibile quella notte, buttando via i vestiti perché non c'era modo che tornassero utilizzabili. Io però volevo tenerli, anche se erano screziati dalla vernice e orribilmente incrostati. Volevo tenere con me quel lavoro d'arte perché, onestamente, era ciò che era. Ogni volta che guardavo quelle chiazze blu sulla mia maglietta, avvertivo quello stesso calore dentro di me. Ero parte di un dipinto. Ero parte di un qualcosa di più grande di me. E considerando che non conoscevo nemmeno me stesso, era una cosa grandiosa. E volevo tenerla.

Ma mentre Sam e Travis mi osservavano nella mia stanza, i loro occhi che mi scrutavano con fare irritato mentre tenevano la birra in mano, gettai i jeans e la ormai rovinata maglietta dei Black Flag nel piccolo cestino di camera mia. Avevano bevuto quasi tutto il cartone quel giorno a casa mia, quando io mi ero scolato una sola lattina di birra a forza. Non avevo bisogno di alcol, all’inizio. Mi sentivo soddisfatto in una maniera alquanto strana. Era bello avere della birra nei dintorni, ma ebbi bisogno di una sola e la aprii solo verso la fine della giornata, mentre il sole tramontava dietro il polveroso orizzonte del Jersey. Avvertivo una strana sensazione allo stomaco, e aprii la lattina, pensando fosse sete. Ma quando il primo sorso raggiunse il mio stomaco, nulla cambiò. Volevo, avevo bisogno di qualcos’altro.

Per una volta, qualcosa che non avrei trovato nel fondo di una bottiglia di birra.

 

Grattai la mia pelle per ore sotto la doccia quella notte. V'era ancora quel fioco alone di blu attorno a me, ma almeno non assomigliavo più a un Puffo. Mi ero ripromesso che non sarei andato a scuola se fossi sembrato appena uscito da un cartone, ma ebbi l'impressione che non ci sarei andato comunque. Non mi era mai piaciuta la scuola; mi sembrava una grande perdita di tempo. Tuttavia, di solito, sopportavo. Realizzai che non avevo niente di meglio da fare. Nel mio tempo libero uscivo con Sam e Travis, o stavo nella mia stanza. Potevo semplicemente ammazzare il tempo a scuola e, dato che Sam e Travis sarebbero stati lì anche loro, non mi perdevo molto. Non c'era mai una ragione per saltare scuola, a meno che non venissero con me. Non c'era motivazione da parte mia.

Ma comunque, come mi addormentai quella notte, quei pensieri mi inondavano dentro e fuori, proprio come quella vernice blu ancora avvinghiata al mio corpo e ai miei pori, penetrando nel mio cervello e nella mia anima.

Il giorno successivo, non andai a scuola.

Beh, almeno mi ci recai la mattina. Rotolai fuori dal letto, mi vestii e iniziai la mia giornata come uno zombie. Ma dopo pranzo nella mensa con Sam e Travis mi sentivo fottutamente vuoto dentro. Non che mi fossi mai sentito pieno di qualcosa prima, ma dio, avevo bisogno di lasciare quel posto. E velocemente. Il modo in cui Travis osservava il suo panino e il modo in cui la voce di Sam strideva nelle mie orecchie mentre raccontava di come sua madre lo aveva messo in punizione per aver rovinato i suoi vestiti mi avevano dato ai nervi. Volevo andarmene, ma non con loro. Mi sentivo come se dovessi fare qualcosa di meglio; non cazzeggiare davanti a una birreria. Avevo bisogno di uscire e fare qualcosa per me stesso.

E finalmente, avevo trovato la volontà di farlo. Nel fondo di un secchio di vernice vuoto.

 

*

 

Il cielo era stato di un grigio opaco quella mattina, il sole che si doveva ancora abituare al fatto di dover spuntare prima e rimanere molto più a lungo. Quello sfondo violaceo mi rimase in mente per la maggior parte del giorno, tanto che mi sorpresi quando fui accolto da un sole brillante e un cielo blu oceano appena misi piede fuori dalla scuola-prigione, poco prima del rintocco della campanella di fine pranzo. Per una volta non era tutto così nuvoloso e grigio. Il cielo era disteso come una tovaglia e bianchi batuffoli di nuvole lo punteggiavano regolarmente a formare posate per ogni posto a sedere, aspettando che arrivassero gli ospiti. Avevo scelto il giorno giusto per rimanere fuori da scuola.

Iniziai a camminare lungo il marciapiede sporco, scalciando sassolini, ramoscelli e cartine di caramelle mentre mi muovevo. Lo strato spesso di brina che si era accumulato sui fili d’erba quella mattina si era dissolto, e una nuova vita lottava per spuntare dalla sporcizia. C'era quasi, ma non sembrava che fosse abbastanza veloce, lo sporco ancora inghiottiva quei verdi germogli che vi si infilavano. Camminai a lungo, guardando a terra, e fui sorpreso quando mi accorsi che stavo guardando dritto verso il vecchio parco cittadino. Avevo guardato verso il basso per tutto il tempo, camminando per camminare. Non volevo andare a casa perché mia mamma sarebbe stata lì e anche se non ci fosse stata, non volevo affrontare una stanza vuota, avrei preferito stare nel mondo vuoto perché almeno avrei potuto fingere che la persona che sedeva di fianco a me sulla panchina o sul bus aveva scelto di sedere lì ed era mia amica, anche se non mi parlava.

A volte le migliori conversazioni avvengono senza dire una parola. Il confortante silenzio che ti prende completamente, avvolgendoti in una tiepida coperta di inudibili ma conosciute parole. Lo ottenevo con gli sconosciuti, il silenzio che tanto amavo, ma non con i miei amici. Specialmente non con Sam: nessuno poteva sperare di avere silenzio con lui attorno. Quel ragazzo non chiudeva mai la sua fottuta bocca. Era utile a volte quando non volevo ascoltare i miei pensieri, perché sapevo che altrimenti avrei analizzato e criticato tutto quello che facevo. Ma quello non era uno di quei casi. Avevo bisogno di essere avvolto dal silenzio perché sentivo ancora freddo a causa dell’acqua gelida che mi avevano sparato addosso il giorno prima.

I miei piedi mi condussero al parco, probabilmente guidati da un qualche istinto sconosciuto dentro di me. Come sentii lo scricchiolio della ghiaia sotto i miei piedi nel viottolo, mi ricordai di quando mio papà era stato solito portarmi lì, quando ero ancora un bambino. Mia madre non veniva mai; lei doveva rimanere a casa a preparare la cena, così che quando mio padre ed io fossimo tornati a casa, ci sarebbe stato qualcosa di pronto per le nostre pance vuote. Inoltre non voleva venirci perché si sarebbe sporcata e non voleva giocare come faceva mio papà. Lui mi rincorreva tra il metallo e la moltitudine di pali colorati, con le sue forti mani da meccanico protese verso di me. Urlava e gridava tanto quanto me, come se fosse stato bambino di nuovo. Io mi nascondevo sotto lo scivolo, premendo le mani contro il viso per quelle che sembravano ore sopprimendo le risatine mentre guardavo le sue scarpe marroni girare lì attorno ancora e ancora, mentre lui si domandava dove il suo 'piccolo Frankie' fosse finito. E quando mi trovava, mi afferrava e mi faceva il solletico, finendo il nostro pomeriggio di gioco sulle altalene. Io cercavo di spingermi sempre più in alto finché non pensavo che le mie gambe sarebbero cadute, mi tuffavo di testa su qualsiasi cosa; a volte verso il cielo stesso. E dopo, mi aggrappavo al palo colorato di arancio brillante, rifiutandomi di andare a casa finché non mi avesse promesso che saremmo tornati il giorno dopo e l'indomani e il giorno dopo ancora. Mi prometteva che saremmo tornati ogni giorno, per sempre e un giorno ancora. E io gli credevo. Lasciavo che staccasse il mio corpo dall'oggetto metallico, e che mi portasse in braccio fino a casa perché le mie gambe erano troppo deboli per muoversi da sole. E poi mangiavamo la cena con mamma, che non faceva altro che scuotere la testa. E la vita, o quel che credevo che fosse, era perfetta.

E' divertente come quelle promesse di “per sempre” sono sottoposte a una certa garanzia di tempo e solo per alcune condizioni. Se qualcosa si rompe all'interno di queste promesse, la garanzia non è più valida. Mio padre si ruppe la schiena e improvvisamente i pomeriggi di divertimento al parco cessarono di esistere. Il divertimento cessò di esistere del tutto. Quando mio padre si fece male alla schiena a causa di una parte di un'auto che era caduta su di lui a lavoro, qualcos'altro oltre a quell'orrido osso si ruppe dentro di lui. O gli era stato ficcato qualcosa su per il culo che l’aveva reso acido riguardo a qualsiasi cosa. Ad ogni modo, lui non era più lo stesso papà di prima. Lui era mio padre, il termine più tecnico, e niente di più. I padri non fanno promesse; i padri rompono le promesse dei papà.

E da quel punto, la mia infanzia iniziò a cambiare aspetto. Il parco o il cinema non erano le attività che io e mio padre avremmo dovuto fare. Avevo bisogno di ricevere una migliore educazione e andare bene a scuola perché la mia vita sarebbe potuta scivolare via da me in una manciata di secondi. Avrei potuto perdere il lavoro in una manciata di secondi. O la mia macchina. O mia moglie. Tutto, secondo mio padre, mi sarebbe potuto essere portato via in una manciata di secondi, incluso lui stesso.

Ma ciò di cui mio padre sembrava non essere al corrente era che tutto non deve per forza cambiare in “una manciata di secondi”. Tutto può cambiare in un lungo periodo di tempo, erodendosi con ogni goccia d'acqua, ogni goccia di circostanze sfortunate che si accumulano su di te. Io ero la roccia sulla quale l'acqua gocciolava. Mi screpolavo ogni giorno, sempre un po' di più. Io stavo cambiando e tutto stava scivolando via. Ci erano voluti diciassette anni fino ad ora e l'acqua mi aveva quasi logorato in due pezzi distinti. Resistevo ancora, tenuto insieme da un sottilissimo filo, ma il liquido stava ancora cadendo; ora più che mai. Quanto sarei potuto resistere ancora?

Ma non volevo pensare al tempo quando entrai nel parco. Non volevo pensare a promesse e fallimenti e vita in generale. Non volevo pensare al 'sempre', che nella mia mente, poteva durare solo pochi giorni. Qualcosa dura solo finché dici che esiste e con una parola come 'sempre', con il suo vasto significato, vaga comprensione, e proprietà intangibili, potrebbe essere una questione di secondi. Manciata di secondi, se volete.

Non avrei pensato a quello. Mi recai al parco non per riflettere sulla merda della mia vita, ma per scoprire il bello in quelle degli altri. Ero venuto a guardare i bambini giocare e comportarsi come io facevo un tempo. Un asilo nido di bambini, forse di quattro o cinque anni al massimo, tutti che gironzolavano attorno al parco giochi, si tenevano per mano e indossavano identiche magliette color malva per evitare di perdersi. Mi sedetti con un pesante tonfo sulla panchina del parco, giusto di fronte allo scivolo della zona dei bambini. Li osservai mentre in un attimo si lasciavano le mani e iniziavano a correre in tutte le direzioni, alla ricerca del miglior giocattolo con il quale divertirsi. Prima, erano stati così spaventati all’idea di perdersi che avevano stretto i piccoli palmi appiccicosi insieme con un fervore che solo i morenti pareggiavano. Ma in un istante, si erano dispersi, menti totalmente pulite e vuote, volenterosi di riempirle di nuovo con qualche nuova emozione. Mi meravigliai per come potessero utilizzare i loro sentimenti e crearne di nuovi in quel modo. Io mi soffermavo sempre così tanto e a lungo su singole sensazioni. Non riuscivo a lasciar andare le cose, non importava quanto duramente ci provassi.

Ma invece di provare a migliorare me stesso o piangere sopra ciò che avevo perso nelle mia esperienze, apprezzai la loro innocenza. Sedevo sulla panchina, la schiena appoggiata contro il legno scuro, lasciando che mi grattasse il dorso. Poggiai i gomiti sullo schienale della panchina, sospirai e mi limitai a osservare. Le maestre dell'asilo mi tenevano d'occhio, me ne accorsi, mentre osservavo i bambini. Cercai di non offendermi; stavano solo svolgendo il loro dovere. Trovavo così straziante e terribile che osservare dei bambini volesse dire essere un molestatore, mi faceva stringere il cuore. Ne stavo solo apprezzando l'innocenza; qualcosa che tutti gli altri avevano perso, portandoli ad avere questi pensieri.

Oltre ai bambini e al loro gruppo di maestre, c'erano alcune signore con ombrelli rosa a causa della pioggia inaspettata e le occasionali persone di mezza età, che non si fermavano al parco, ma lo attraversavano per giungere alla loro destinazione personale. Nonostante i miei occhi si fossero posati su tutte le persone in quell'area almeno una volta, dato che quelli di mezza età erano troppo frenetici per darmi la possibilità di indugiare ulteriormente con lo sguardo, non fu a loro che rivolsi la mia intenzione.  
Non ne valevano la pena. Le signore anziane e i bambini possedevano più bellezza nella mia mente, ma le persone di mezza età mi spaventavano in qualche modo. Non sopportavo di dover raggiungere quell'età; l'età dei miei genitori, degli insegnanti e delle autorità. Mi irritava. Nella mia mente, mi sembrava come se quegli anni ti intrappolassero. Non eri abbastanza giovane per vivere, ma non eri abbastanza vecchio per morire. Eri bloccato in un purgatorio, aspettando solo che qualcosa di meglio avvenisse. Non ne sopportavo il solo pensiero. Avevo sempre bisogno di risposte per ogni cosa; si o no. A o B. Essere intrappolato in un'area grigia con capelli grigi mi spaventava a morte. Non avevo mai voluto invecchiare. Il mio diciottesimo compleanno si stava avvicinando più velocemente di quanto avessi mai creduto possibile. Sarebbe avvenuto all’interno dei mesi successivi e non ne sopportavo l'idea. Sarei diventato un adulto; un passo più vicino all'età dell'immaginaria area grigia. Non volevo raggiungerla. Sarei dovuto essere responsabile e avrei dovuto compiere le mie scelte. Le superiori sarebbero finite e benché le odiassi con tutto me stesso, non sapevo cosa volevo fare dopo. Non sapevo se fossi abbastanza intelligente da poter andare all'università o se volessi esserlo. Non volevo spendere così tanti soldi (che non avevo) per andare a scuola e poi venire bocciato. Avrei preferito non fare nulla piuttosto che essere rifiutato. E con la maggiore età in arrivo, lo sarei stato. Tante volte avrei voluto poter fermare il tempo, rimanere nello stesso punto, la stessa città nel Jersey a guardare questi bambini nel parco. Sì, avrei potuto vivere così, pensai tra me e me. Avrei potuto vivere così, se la si fosse potuta chiamare vita.

Iniziai a osservare i bambini abbastanza da poterli vedere sotto una nuova luce, con la loro distinta personalità. Stavo fissando un bambino che chiamai Billy, che stava giocando nel fango, costruendo quello che potei solo immaginare essere la tana di un drago, quando sentii la panchina inclinarsi sotto un altro peso. Vidi apparire con la coda dell’occhio una sagoma scura e capii che un'altra persona si era seduta. Ma quando voltai la testa per osservare, fui colto dalla sorpresa.

Gerard l'artista era seduto vicino a me. Il suo corpo si era lasciato cadere incurante sul soffice legno, ancora freddo dalla pioggia caduta la scorsa notte. Lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, la sigaretta poggiata nella sua bocca che rimbalzava leggermente. Mi guardò, scorse la mia espressione sorpresa e mi sorrise con disinvoltura prima di estrarre dalla piccola borsa che aveva portato con sé un largo quaderno da disegno. Voltò alcune pagine, afferrò una matita che era notevolmente appuntita ed era riposta dietro il suo orecchio e la premette sul foglio, senza disegnare nulla. La sua matita rimase sospesa sopra la ruvida bianca pagina mentre i suoi occhi si staccavano dai miei e osservavano lo scenario davanti a lui. Iniziò anche lui ad osservare i bambini. Ma tutto quello che riuscii a fare fu fissarlo.

Finalmente, dopo aver preso una boccata d'aria fredda contaminata dal suo fumo, strinsi le labbra e spostai la mia attenzione da un'altra parte. Sentivo che il mio corpo era teso e rigido, le mie mani che scavavano nelle mie rotule. Ero fottutamente nervoso a stare seduto vicino a quell'uomo. Ma era perché mi aveva versato la vernice addosso il giorno prima? O era per qualcosa di completamente differente e fuori dagli schemi?

Grazie a Dio non ebbi tanto tempo per pensare prima che le sue parole interrompessero i miei pensieri, smorzate dalla sigaretta che si rifiutava di togliere dalla bocca mentre parlava. "La vernice è venuta via bene," mi disse senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo album da disegno. Aveva trovato qualcosa da disegnare a quel punto e aveva iniziato a tracciare deboli contorni grigi di quella che sembrava essere la testa di un bambino. Inspirai prima di provare a rispondere.

"Sì.... più o meno..." fu tutto quello che riuscii a dire. Vidi i suoi occhi guizzare di lato a guardare me, facendomi voltare lontano da lui ancora di più. Guardare da un’altra parte mi dava un po' di coraggio, e iniziai a parlare di nuovo, la voce che usciva più forte. "Ho dovuto buttare via la maglietta. E i miei jeans. La vernice non sarebbe mai venuta via da quelli."

"Avresti dovuto tenerli comunque," affermò Gerard come se fosse stata la cosa più ovvia del mondo. Il mio cuore mancò un battito. Con il modo in cui mi stava parlando, fisicamente, non avrebbe potuto essere più lontano. Era seduto lì vicino, chinato in avanti, assorto nello schizzo che stava disegnando. Ma le parole che aveva pronunciato mi arrivarono nel profondo. Aveva avuto la mia stessa idea.

Ci fu un lungo silenzio tra di noi in quel momento, lo sentii fendere l'aria fredda con il suo calore. Potevo sentire la presenza di Gerard al mio fianco. Non era grasso o che altro; aveva qualche chilo di troppo ed era di statura media, ma sembrava così vicino a me sulla panchina. E mi stava avvolgendo nel silenzio che tanto avevo desiderato.

"Per quale motivo sei venuto qui?" chiesi improvvisamente. Se aveva avuto la stessa mia idea riguardo la maglietta, forse ci poteva essere anche qualcos’altro che avevo in comune con quest’uomo.  
“Per guardare la gente.” Annuì mentre parlava, per poi immobilizzarsi improvvisamente. Sollevò il suo disegno di quello stesso bambino nella sabbia, disegnato per metà, e lo tenne di fronte alla sua faccia. Arricciò il naso e inclinò la testa mentre osservava. Poi sospirò e riappoggiò il quaderno sulle sue gambe, voltando su una pagina bianca. “Ispirazione,” concluse, ricominciando il disegno tutto da capo. Il primo era stato così bello, anche se io l’avevo visto solo di lato. Mi faceva quasi male al cuore che lo stesse rifacendo, perché sapevo che non avrei mai potuto disegnare qualcosa di altrettanto meraviglioso neanche se ne fosse dipesa la mia vita.  
“Perché l’hai fatto?!” Gli chiesi in fretta. Mi guardò stranito per un secondo prima che indicassi con la mia mano la pagina vuota. Lui annuì e si strinse nelle spalle, riprendendo a disegnare. Mi chiesi se avrei mai ricevuto una risposta da lui, quando finalmente parlò.

"Non era lui."

"Uh?" La mia bocca penzolava aperta in confusione.

"Il ragazzino nella sabbia," Iniziò Gerard, abbassando l'album da disegno e parlando veramente con me. Mi guardò negli occhi seriamente ed estese la sua mano, indicando il bambino, Billy, come lo avevo chiamato io, che era ora ricoperto di sabbia dalla testa ai piedi. "Quel ragazzino laggiù, e quello che ho disegnato," Continuò Gerard, i suoi occhi profondi qualcosa che non avrei mai potuto capire senza annegarvici. "Non erano la stessa persona."

"Ma… come?" La mia voce crebbe di un'ottava per l'urgenza della domanda e le mie sopracciglia si inarcarono come un pigro bruco. Non ero mai stato uno studente d'arte sin dalla seconda media ma ero piuttosto sicuro che quando disegnavi qualcosa di così accurato come quello che aveva fatto lui, allora il disegno e il soggetto erano la stessa cosa.

Sospirò, le ampie spalle che si inarcavano in avanti. Stavo decisamente occupando troppo del suo tempo ed esperienza con la mia incapacità di afferrare il concetto. E anche se non volevo disturbarlo, avevo bisogno di sapere.

"Il ragazzo nel disegno... i suoi occhi erano luminosi. Felici. E un pochino da stupido. Avevo lasciato le pupille troppo fredde; troppo immature." Gerard iniziò a gesticolare, inarcando le sopracciglia cercando di provare il suo punto di vista. "Ma questo ragazzino nella sabbia, lui è diverso. Non è quello che ho disegnato. Lui non è felice."

Il mio sguardo confuso passò da Gerard a Billy. Stava ancora giocando nella sabbia, schiacciando il fango tra le sue piccole dita. A me sembrava dannatamente felice. Più felice di quanto io non fossi mai stato negli ultimi anni, comunque.

Gerard avvertì la mia confusione (e stupidità) cosicché continuò a parlare. "Vedi come i suoi occhi si assottigliano quando alza le braccia sopra la sua testa? E il fatto che ha già alcune rughe ben marcate, che lo fanno sembrare più vecchio? Questo bambino ha dovuto sopportare molto. Direi probabilmente abuso di qualche genere, anche se indiretto. Guarda come getta la sabbia." Gerard lo indicò ancora una volta, e siccome non mi importava di quanto fossimo maleducati guardai verso il bambino. E dio, Gerard aveva fottutamente ragione. Aveva davvero segni marcati - rughe persino - attorno agli occhi. E quando lanciava la sabbia, tirava indietro le braccia così velocemente, troppo velocemente, come se stesse provando a colpire qualcosa. O a evitare di essere colpito. Questo bambino, Billy, aveva qualcosa dentro di sé. Qualcosa che io riuscivo adesso a vedere e che Gerard non aveva catturato per nulla nel suo schizzo. Riconfrontando le due immagini nella mia mente, era uno sconosciuto quello che Gerard aveva disegnato. Non era per niente quel bambino.

"Wow..." Fu tutto quello che riuscii a dire. Tornai a guardare Gerard che sorrideva compiaciuto. Non aveva bisogno di celebrare la sua vittoria; si limitò ad annuire, arricciando leggermente le labbra carnose e iniziò a disegnare ancora.

"Un dipinto deve mostrarti ciò che nessun altro riesce a vedere," affermò senza mezzi termini, le mani che svolazzavano mentre iniziava a disegnare Billy ancora una volta, determinato ora a farlo correttamente.

Annuii. Gerard aveva ragione. Quella frase sembrava così semplice e allo stesso tempo così complicata. Non avrei mai pensato che Billy venisse abusato in quel modo. E Gerard era riuscito a capirlo con uno sguardo. E ora che mi aveva mostrato cosa dovevo guardare, tentai di scorgere qualcosa tra la moltitudine di ragazzini. Trovai una piccola bambina, capelli biondi e occhi azzurri, indossava un vestitino giallo ambra con disegnate delle margherite. La maglietta viola che indossavano tutti i bambini copriva una parte del vestito, ma potevo comunque vedere il motivo a fiori che decorava la sua gonna. La osservai, il suo aspetto apparentemente innocente, e provai a trovare qualcosa che non andasse, proprio come Gerard aveva fatto con Billy. Questa bambina, Gretchen nella mia mente, sembrava già triste. Il suo vestito sembrava largo e cascante e c'era uno strappo da un lato. La sua faccia era appena sporca, una macchia attraversava una guancia. Sorrisi, nonostante la gravità della situazione che avevo percepito.

"Quella ragazzina," dissi a Gerard, puntando il dito verso Gretchen. "E' povera, non è vero?" Non riuscii a trattenermi, sorridendo come un fottuto idiota così che mi sentii una merda quando Gerard mi lanciò un'occhiata scettica. La mia espressione si sciolse sul calore delle mie guance rosse dall’imbarazzo. Ma Gerard continuava a fissarmi in modo strano.

"Che c’è?" chiesi, la mia voce bassa e roca. Mi sentivo come se avessi inghiottito i ciottoli che giacevano attorno alle mie scarpe.

"Non è povera," ripose Gerard, scuotendo la testa e rivolgendomi un sorriso triste. "Il vestito era di sua sorella. Ecco perché è grande e strappato."

"Come lo sai?" risposi difensivo, sentendomi sfidato. Si divertiva a correggermi; forse troppo. Stava cercando di non essere arrogante, ma il suo contento interiore traspariva attraverso la sua pelle pallida.

"Guarda come sta giocando," disse, questa volta senza il bisogno di indicare il gruppo di bambini. "Evita le ragazze a tutti i costi. Ne vede abbastanza a casa. Gioca coi ragazzi; e gioca anche duro. Ecco perché lo sporco sul viso. Non è povera. E’ solo che odia sua sorella." Gerard sorrise a se stesso. "Lo farei anche io se dovessi indossare quell'orribile vestito."

Nonostante avesse appena calpestato il mio orgoglio, sorrisi. "Dio,” mormorai, premendo le mie mani fredde sulla mia faccia arrossata. "Mi sento un completo idiota."

"Non devi." Insistette Gerard con disinvoltura. Era tornato a lavorare al suo schizzo, ma era ancora presente nella conversazione. "Stai ancora imparando. Hai solo bisogno di un buon insegnante."

Avrei giurato di averlo visto fissarmi con la coda dell'occhio, ma avrebbe potuto essere uno dei bambini che mi passava accanto. Non ne ero sicuro. Tutto quello che potei fare fu annuire in accordo. Avevo bisogno di un insegnante, non ne avevo mai avuto uno prima. Lui era stata l'unica persona a darmi una chance. E nonostante il soggetto dell'arte non mi avesse mai, mai interessato fino ad allora, non potevo fare a meno di voler imparare di più. E' per questo che esistono gli insegnanti, no?

"Ci stanno già guardando?" l'improvvisa voce stantia di Gerard emerse tra i miei pensieri freschi. Mi risvegliai dal mio intontimento.

"Uh?" chiesi con la bocca penzolante e aperta nel modo meno attraente possibile. "Chi?"

Ma prima che Gerard avesse l'occasione di rispondermi, un'alta figura minacciosa si muoveva nella nostra direzione. Era una del gruppo di maestre del piccolo asilo nido e l'odio nei suoi occhi mi scosse fino al midollo. Stava su di noi, torreggiava su di noi in realtà dal momento che eravamo seduti. Le sue braccia erano situate con fermezza sui suoi fianchi, facendola apparire come un muro di mattoni. Il viso era scuro e arrossato, e mentre respirava attraverso il naso potevo sentire l'aria stridere per la velocità. Eravamo nei guai. Grossi guai.

"Devo chiedervi di andarvene, signori." ringhiò, della saliva che volava dalla sua bocca. Feci per parlare, ma prima che potessi intromettermi, continuò: "Andatevene ora, senza problemi. O dovrò coinvolgere la polizia."

Non riuscii ad evitare un sussulto; la polizia era il mio peggior incubo. Da sempre, sin da quando ero piccolo ed era stato trovato un corpo in fondo alla strada, avevo odiato il suono delle sirene. E non aiutava il fatto che non ero esattamente la persona più rispettosa della legge. Non avevo niente di incriminante con me, non credevo, ma il semplice pensiero della polizia bastava quasi a farmi cagare sotto. E quando mi misi nei panni della donna, vidi che in effetti la nostra posizione non era delle migliori. C'erano due uomini seduti su una panchina del parco, che parlavano e indicavano bambini piccoli. Uno dei due era addirittura molto al di là di ogni sana età per avere un'ossessione per dei bambini e disegnarne dei ritratti. Non si metteva bene. Per niente.

Quando lanciai uno sguardo preoccupato a Gerard comunque, lui era calmo e tranquillo come il giorno in cui era nato. Scivolò all'indietro un po' addirittura, lanciando via la sigaretta senza preoccuparsi di calpestarla.

"Ce ne andiamo," rassicurò la donna robusta con una voce pacata. Iniziò ad alzarsi e a raccattare i suoi oggetti e la donna indietreggiò leggermente, in qualche modo sconcertata dal fatto che il suo terribile approccio non ci avesse scossi ulteriormente. Prima che Gerard mettesse via il suo quaderno, comunque, lo aprì e strappò via una pagina. La porse alla donna, ponendoglielo nelle mani rigide. La pagina era piegata e sgualcita ma sapevo che era il suo ritratto di Billy; la versione corretta, che mostrava le ferite interiori del ragazzino. I miei pensieri si rivelarono corretti favore quando Gerard le rivolse le seguenti parole:

"Ma chiami lo stesso la polizia."

Le fragili mani della donna afferrarono il foglio, lo spiegarono e i suoi occhi osservarono il ritratto. La sua espressione cambiò, sempre più turbata, e i suoi occhi confusi guizzarono verso Gerard mentre lui iniziava ad allontanarsi. Lui la guardò da sopra la spalla prima di continuare a camminare e mi fece un cenno con la mano che significava che voleva che lo seguissi. Rimasi fermo, a disagio, le mani davanti a me, contorcendo le mani per il puro nervosismo. Non avevo niente di meglio da fare e certamente non volevo restare attorno alle maestre dell’asilo, quindi feci ciò che mi era stato detto; seguii l'artista.

Eravamo a qualche passo dal parco quando finalmente ruppi il silenzio.

"Dove stiamo andando?"

"Al mio appartamento," Gerard rispose come fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. Mi guardò, sorridendo al mio puro shock. Non avevo idea del perché stessimo andando lì tra tutti i posti. Ma ciò che mi sembrava ancora più bizzarro era che non mi suonava proprio come una brutta idea. La maestra d'asilo ci aveva lasciati stare ed era ora più preoccupata per la sicurezza del suo bambino, ma era comunque una buona idea andarsene dal parco. Chissà cosa avrebbero potuto fare dopo. Non volevo ancora andare a casa, la scuola era fuori questione. E si stava facendo freddo, le punte delle mie dita che formicolavano leggermente. Non avevo nessun altro posto dove andare e Gerard mi stava invitando. Il mio cervello produsse scuse dopo fragili scuse sul perché sarei dovuto andare a casa di quest'uomo. Ma ancora, inciampai sulle mie parole. Perché avrebbero dovuto avere senso pronunciate ad alta voce se non lo avevano nella mia testa?

"Um, er, gah..." dissi mentre pensavo. Non volevo andare a casa di un quarantenne, anche se le conversazioni che offriva erano interessanti. Ma le conversazioni non erano un motivo con cui avrei potuto pararmi il culo più tardi se Sam e Travis l'avessero scoperto. Avevo bisogno di un qualcosa di più solido e concreto; qualcosa che quei ragazzi avrebbero capito.

"Puoi dire di no se vuoi." Gerard sorrise semplicemente, divertito dal mio balbettare da adolescente.

"No," risposi troppo velocemente, ma compresi il mio errore subito dopo. Respirai lentamente, raccogliendo i miei pensieri. E poi pensai a qualcosa al quale mi sarei potuto aggrappare come supporto. Qualcosa di concreto che avrei potuto usare come scusa. "Mi comprerai la birra?"

Gerard lasciò sfuggire una risata profonda mentre camminava. Le sue mani erano infilate nelle tasche ma le scosse ai lati un pochino, sottolineando il suo divertimento. Lo faceva spesso, il farsi sembrare più grande di quanto non fosse. Era quasi come se si rivestisse di uno strato extra di vernice sulla propria pelle, mostrandosi come qualcosa che qualcun altro avrebbe potuto vedere e considerare arte. Voleva far parte di dipinto anche lui, proprio come aveva fatto con me. Ma mentre lo guardavo all'epoca, sapevo che era già un capolavoro.

"No, non ti comprerò la birra." disse ancora una volta, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Perché no?"

"Perché," iniziò a rispondere, con la voce che cresceva in personalità. Ero rimasto indietro mentre le sue forti gambe marciavano in avanti, ma a quel punto si voltò completamente per avermi di fronte, guardandomi direttamente e trovandomi indifeso mentre parlava. "Hai bisogno di un buon vino. Non di una merdosa birra."

"Vino?" chiesi di rimando. Era per questo che non ci aveva comprato l'alcol prima? Perché non volevamo il suo? Arrogante, a dir poco.

"Sì, ovviamente!" Esclamò, la voce che prendeva un lieve accento francese. Voleva suonare come l'alta società, ma invece sembrava solo molto pretenzioso. Ma riuscii a scorgere il divertimento nei suoi occhi mentre lo diceva, e trovai difficile non perdonarlo. Era sulla quarantina e si stava dando delle arie su un marciapiede vicino al parco parlando del buon vino. Dannazione, era un’interessante opera d’arte senza dubbio. Decisamente un Picasso o qualcosa di astratto dove le persone gettavano colore come se non significasse niente, solo perché i pezzi si incastrassero e acquisissero uno strano e buffo significato.

"Ti va?" la sua voce era tornata normale, rivolgendomi la domanda. E finché mi offriva dell'alcol, non vedevo motivo per non cedere. Era solo il suo appartamento, e solo per un po’. Non avevo nient'altro meglio da fare.

"Magnifico," disse Gerard, aspettando che lo raggiungessi e poi posando amichevolmente un braccio attorno alle mie spalle. Rimasi come un peso morto sotto il suo abbraccio, non aspettandomelo per niente. Ma in effetti, non ci si poteva mai aspettare niente da Gerard, specialmente non ciò che disse dopo.

"Forse potrei essere quell'insegnante che non hai mai avuto. Hai ancora così tanto da imparare."


	3. Sicurezza

Mentre camminavamo verso l’appartamento, Gerard non smise di parlare neanche per un attimo. La sua lingua si muoveva e schioccava nella sua bocca mentre discorreva, includendo nelle sue frasi anche altri dialetti senza alcuno sforzo. Possedeva questa strana passione per il francese e a volte arrivava addirittura a parlare con l’accento caratteristico di quella lingua, infilando nel discorso le occasionali due o tre parole francesi. La sua espressione preferita era senza dubbio “sacré bleu” – le stesse parole che ci aveva urlato prima di rovesciarci addosso il secchio di vernice. Quando alla fine raggiungemmo la porta grigia di acciaio del suo condominio, quella dalla quale era uscito il giorno prima, e venimmo accolti dal marciapiede macchiato di quello stesso colore sgargiante, Gerard emise una profonda risata e lasciò che la sua frase preferita erompesse dalle sue carnose labbra rosa.

“Che cosa vorrebbe dire?” gli chiesi mentre mi teneva la porta aperta, aspettando che entrassi. Mi inoltrai nel corridoio buio del condominio per primo, voltandogli le spalle mentre entrava anche lui, sentendomi vulnerabile. Aspettai nella luce tenue che mi superasse, in modo da sentirmi meno nervoso, ma lui rimase accanto agli stipiti della porta ormai chiusa. Si fermò, guardandomi con una delle sue espressioni facciali di cui avevo imparato a riconoscere il significato come un innocente “che cosa stai aspettando?” . Le sue sopracciglia erano sollevate e aveva un sorrisetto stampato sulle labbra mentre mi guardava spostare il mio peso nervosamente da un piede all’altro nell’ingresso scarsamente illuminato. Non sapevo dove cazzo andare. Perché voleva farmi fare da guida? Afferrai l’interno delle mie tasche e iniziai a stringerlo forte, sentendomi incredibilmente teso nello stare da solo al buio con un quarantenne.

“Gira a sinistra e sali le scale fino in cima,” mi disse con un sospiro, scuotendo lievemente la testa. Sapeva che aveva iniziato a spaventarmi, solo un po’, ma dovette mordersi il labbro per evitare di aprire la bocca e continuare a prendermi in giro ulteriormente. Comunque alla fine perse la sua battaglia interiore e lasciò che i suoi pensieri scivolassero dalla sua bocca. “Sei così ridicolo a volte.”

“Cosa? Perché?” chiesi, continuando a stare fermo nello stesso punto, ma senza più cedere ai miei tic nervosi. Iniziai prima a camminare, trovando la scala nell’esatta posizione in cui lui aveva detto sarebbe stata, e poi a salire quando mi incitò a proseguire con un movimento della mano, guardandomi ancora con quella stessa espressione di poco prima.

“Perché,” cominciò Gerard, salendo i gradini due a due e quasi sconfiggendomi nella nostra gara non ufficiale di chi arriva per primo in cima alle scale. Io comunque non avevo nessuna fretta, e lo lasciai vincere per un pelo. Almeno non stavo più facendo da guida. Avevo sempre odiato farlo; specialmente nelle case delle altre persone. Non mi sentivo mai a mio agio con ciò che mi circondava, e perciò non volevo addentrarmici per primo. Finché avevo le orme di qualcuno da poter seguire, ero a posto.

Mi ci volle un po’ a realizzare che Gerard aveva risposto alla mia domanda con niente più che una congiunzione. Ero stato troppo occupato ad assicurarmi di essere sempre dietro all’uomo che ora stava salendo le scale con sicurezza di fronte a me, e infine, senza rendermene conto, eravamo arrivati davanti alla porta del suo appartamento e lui stava frugando nelle proprie tasche per trovarne le chiavi. Attorno a me erano i muri dell’ingresso, dipinti di un verde oliva scuro, mentre i pomelli delle porte e gli spioncini erano tutti ricoperti da un tenue color ottone, ora rovinato da una sottile pellicola, frutto di anni e anni di trascuratezza. Tutto attorno a me era così brillante e vivido, eppure l’illuminazione non era cambiata rispetto a quella delle scale, dove tutto quello che vedevo intorno a me era metallo e calcestruzzo.

“Non hai risposto alla mia domanda,” ricordai a Gerard. Ero in piedi dietro di lui e sentivo il tintinnare delle sue chiavi.

“Sacré blue,” mi rispose con il suo accento francese, strascicando le parole. “Sacro blu. Riferimento alla vergine madre. È un’imprecazione. Come il nostro ‘porca puttana’.”

Mi accigliai, sentendo il mio corpo diventare teso di nuovo. Avevo completamente dimenticato di avergli anche solo posto quella domanda. Anche se solo la parte posteriore della testa di Gerard era visibile dalla mia posizione, sapevo che stava sorridendo. Stava cercando intenzionalmente di spostare la mia attenzione dal suo chiamarmi ridicolo. Non lo avrei lasciato vincere così facilmente.  
“No, l’altra domanda,” lo corressi, la mia voce seria e forte. Decisi di specificare ulteriormente la mia richiesta, così che non potesse fare il finto tonto. E con Gerard, sapevo che avrebbe dovuto fare il finto tonto, perché nella vita reale non lo era di certo.

“Perché mi hai chiamato ridicolo?”

Gerard aveva appena inserito le chiavi nella serratura, ma, al contrario di come aveva fatto per la mia domanda precedente, non concentrò tutta la sua attenzione su di esse. Mentre le ruotava per aprire la porta, si girò a guardarmi e sorrise.

“Alcune domande non hanno risposta.”

Stavo giusto per ribattere (dicendo cosa, non lo sapevo, ma sicuramente qualcosa per difendermi e ottenere una risposta sul perché fossi così ridicolo ai suoi occhi) ma rimasi troppo sorpreso dall’appartamento di Gerard per rispondere. Aveva ormai già aperto la porta e la luce proveniente dalla piccola abitazione si era spansa sulla moquette scialba del corridoio, distraendomi completamente.

Non sapevo esattamente cosa mi fossi aspettato, ma sapevo che non era niente in confronto a quello che vidi quando spinse la porta, tenendola di nuovo aperta per me. Quell’appartamento smentiva tutte le dicerie e i fatti ben documentati sulla somiglianza del condominio a una topaia. Non era neanche lontanamente simile a una suite lussuosa, e senza dubbio non era pulito, ma non era neanche sporco. Di certo non era sporco nel senso che prevedeva ci fossero fango e insetti in ogni angolo e fessura; le cose appartenenti a Gerard non erano immerse in sporcizia o sudiciume, solo, non erano ordinate.

Nella cucina, a sinistra della porta aperta, c’erano piatti sporchi nel lavello e sui ripiani, volantini e calamite assortite attaccati a un frigorifero di vecchio modello, e giornali sparsi sul piccolo tavolo da cucina rotondo. Al di là della cucina, c’era un salotto con coperte dispiegate e buttate sul divano ammuffito color arancione scuro e una TV con delle orecchie da coniglio e uno schermo crepato che chiaramente non funzionava da anni; stava solo occupando spazio. Scaffali di libri erano allineati lungo il muro rimanente, sul lato della TV. Ogni scaffale di mogano era sommerso completamente da libri su libri rilegati in cuoio, con piccoli soprammobili agli estremi, che tenevano il materiale da lettura al suo posto. Era come una mini-libreria nel bel mezzo dell’appartamento di Gerard. In realtà, questa era migliore della libreria pubblica, poiché i libri almeno sembrava avessero una qualche organizzazione, e non presentavano uno strato di polvere come seconda pelle. In effetti, sembrava proprio che Gerard li leggesse quei libri, o che almeno li prendesse dagli scaffali di tanto in tanto per guardare le figure.

Ciò che veramente catturò il mio sguardo, comunque, si trovava in fondo all’appartamento. C’erano delle finestre a golfo grandi e luminose lungo tutto il muro posteriore, sollevate dal pavimento di circa un metro e mezzo. C’era una mini-scala che portava al livello più alto dell’appartamento, dove, accanto a una finestra, si trovava una porta dalla quale si accedeva alla balconata all’esterno. Dall’altra parte della porta che si trovava in mezzo alle finestre, era posizionata una piccola panchina, sollevata dal pavimento ancora di più per permettere di sedersi e guardare fuori dal lucernario, quando il tempo era troppo brutto per poter andare fuori sul balcone. Potevo vedere il posacenere posato là, il suo contenuto strabordante rovesciato anche sul cuscino giallo. C’era anche una tazza vuota che precedentemente doveva aver contenuto caffè.

Vicino alla cucina era posizionata un’altra porta, diversa da quelle dei vari ripostigli sparsi per l’appartamento, che supponevo conducesse alla camera da letto di Gerard. La porta comunque era chiusa, e non potevo vedere in che stato di pulizia fosse quella stanza. E comunque non era certo quello che interessava ai miei occhi, focalizzati invece su tutt’altro. Ero ipnotizzato a guardare il centro della stanza, dove Gerard era evidentemente solito dipingere. C’erano cavalletti con tele di varie dimensioni. Alcune erano piccole, come un computer o lo schermo di una TV, mentre altre erano enormi, grandi quasi quanto l’ingresso stesso. Alcune erano bianche e altre erano state coperte di vernice con movimenti e disegni casuali, solo per il gusto di farlo, una striscia di arancione brillante e nient’altro su una delle tele più piccole. Oppure avevano qualcosa di riconoscibile sopra, come il tramonto lasciato incompleto su una delle tele di dimensioni medie. C’erano secchi di vernice di tutti i colori (tranne il blu, ovviamente) lasciati aperti ovunque. C’erano pennelli e rulli e ogni sorta di questi strumenti dappertutto. Vicino agli attrezzi c’era una caraffa gigante di acqua sporca che immaginai servisse a pulire i pennelli. Era stata posata sul ripiano rialzato delle finestre, assieme ad alcuni altri utensili. Colpito da questa dimostrazione di incredibile creatività, mi avviai dentro all’appartamento di Gerard, senza nemmeno curarmi di chi ora facesse da guida tra noi due. Non mi sentivo più agitato nell’essere nell’appartamento di quest’uomo - qualcosa riguardo a come aveva organizzato la sua casa; il disordine casuale e la grandissima varietà di oggetti che la caratterizzavano mi avevano lasciato incantato e avevano fatto rilassare il mio corpo, prima teso dall’ansia. E non era imbarazzante – dopotutto, era stato lui ad invitare me. E aveva aperto la porta. Non lo disturbava avermi attorno e io mi stavo divertendo, anche se ero lì da non più di tre secondi.

Fu solo quando entrai nell’appartamento che mi accorsi dei muri. Erano fottutamente strani, ma in senso buono. Erano tutti diversi l’uno dall’altro. I muri della cucina conservavano ancora il colore originario della vernice che era stata usata dal proprietario precedente; un giallo simile a quello del burro. Era morbido e accogliente, ma vicino al soffitto si poteva distinguere dove il giallo smetteva di essere burro e iniziava ad essere nicotina. Un po’ della vernice si stava staccando e sfogliando a causa di anni e anni di fumo e umidità. I muri del salotto erano ancora dipinti dello stesso colore, ma lo si poteva scorgere a malapena, poiché era letteralmente ricoperto da opere d’arte. Non era tutto un unico collage, visto che ogni pezzo era separato dall’altro da circa tre centimetri di spazio, ma erano dappertutto e di tante dimensioni diverse. La maggior parte ritraeva paesaggi di tramonti, montagne o campi. Alcuni erano schizzi di persone fatti in matita. Altri mostravano oggetti deformati rispetto alla loro forma originaria, finendo per farli assomigliare a elementi onirici. Alcuni erano cartoni, ritratti ridicoli di celebrità o membri famigliari con orecchie giganti e nasi adunchi. E poi c’erano ancora altre macchie e schizzi di vernice su delle tele, formando qualcosa di astratto; qualcosa che le persone avrebbero potuto studiare per ore senza riuscire a decifrarne il significato. Dio, i dipinti erano ovunque. Quel posto ne era sommerso. Ma non fu finché non vidi il muro più vicino all’area di pittura, dove era la porta della sua camera da letto, che capii il vero significato della parola “sommerso”.

Era quel muro, quello alla mia destra, che si estendeva per tutta la lunghezza dell’appartamento. A parte per la cucina, che era nascosta e incastrata in una angolo, era un muro dritto che andava dalle finestre fino alla porta della camera di Gerard. Ed era completamente coperto di vernice. Alcune parti ne erano così piene che la vernice sporgeva in rilievo rispetto al muro.

Sulla parte iniziale vicino alle finestre, il murale cominciava con un paesaggio; una collina con una strada che la percorreva dalla cima verso il basso. Ma se si seguiva con lo sguardo il proseguimento della strada lungo il muro, le immagini cominciavano a cambiare. Si era condotti in uno scenario di città che ritraeva una via, un’ombra solitaria in piedi nel mezzo mentre scie di persone le passavano davanti. Queste scie di gente si estendevano fino a diventare niente; solo un mare di nero. Il resto del muro era tutto dipinto di quest’ultimo colore, inclusa la porta di Gerard. Alla sua estremità, comunque, sembrava che qualcuno avesse deciso di prendere i secchi di vernice e di scaraventarne il contenuto nella sua direzione.

C’erano schizzi e increspature di blu, rosa, giallo e arancio dappertutto. Piccole macchie e poi grandi bolle. C’erano impronte di mani e piedi e una di quello che avrei giurato su Dio era una faccia sparse su tutto il nero che la scena della città si era lasciata dietro. L’unica cosa che rimaneva nera e immacolata, immune ai delicati schizzi di vernice, era la porta di Gerard; un abisso brillante cui nessuno poteva vedere attraverso. E tra tutte le cose meravigliose che l’enorme muro ospitava, fu la porta a catturare il mio sguardo.

Non i dettagli di ogni filo d’erba sulla collina, non la figura d’ombra nella strada di città, non le impronte rosa e blu di mani che si sovrapponevano al centro a formare un grumo viola a forma di cuore ma questa fottuta porta nera che non aveva niente sopra. Ma forse il fatto che non avesse niente sopra era proprio ciò che mi intrigava. Volevo sapere perché era vuota, perché Gerard aveva fatto qualcosa di così apparentemente stupido, uno spreco di creatività. Tutto doveva avere un significato per Gerard; l’avevo appena incontrato eppure questo fatto era già evidente ai miei occhi. Aveva rovesciato la vernice su di noi per una ragione, e aveva lasciato la porta immacolata per una ragione. Era un abisso nero ed io volevo esserne risucchiato.

Iniziai a camminare più avanti, attirato da quel buco nero finché le parole di Gerard non mi fecero tornare alla realtà, salvandomi da un annegamento al quale non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto arrendermi.  
“Sai, prima che ci spostiamo nella mia camera da letto, forse dovrei sapere il tuo nome.” Nonostante l’ovvia connotazione sessuale della sua voce, potevo vedere dal modo in cui mi guardava, le braccia incrociate davanti al petto, con il peso tutto spostato su una sola gamba, che non voleva implicare niente con quella frase. Era solo una di quelle battute che ti vengono da fare, specialmente se hai una mente perversa.

“È Frank,” gli dissi, allontanandomi dal muro più velocemente che potevo. Sapevo che Gerard stava scherzando, ma comunque non volevo dargli occasione di prendermi in giro ulteriormente. Era un po’ imbarazzante; potevo sentire il mio viso arrossire e il mio stomaco rigirarsi. Ero io quello che solitamente faceva le battutine sconce, ma ne ero raramente l’oggetto. Specialmente non di quelle di un quarantenne. Niente camera da letto. Né ora, né mai. “Stavo solo guardando. Non volevo entrarci.”

Il sorriso perenne di Gerard si allargò e l’uomo alzò gli occhi al cielo. Stavo per ribattere, ma mi precedette.

“Allora, vieni avanti,” mi disse, gesticolando con le mani. Aveva già messo giù il suo cappotto mentre io ero ipnotizzato dal suo appartamento, dandogli il tempo di appenderlo a uno degli attaccapanni sul retro della porta. Indossava una camicia abbottonata con colletto nera, ma aveva iniziato a slacciarsi i bottoni dei polsini mentre mi parlava. Si voltò verso la cucina e vi entrò, continuando a parlare e arrotolandosi le maniche fino ai gomiti. “Lascia che ci versi un po’ di vino.”

“Ah, già,” mormorai, lasciando che le mie mani ricadessero a lato dei miei fianchi. Un momento prima erano state protese verso i dipinti, volendo sentire sotto le mie dita la vernice che sembrava sporgersi verso di me dai muri. Mi spostai verso la piccola cucina e guardai Gerard aprire il frigorifero. Il suo contenuto era assolutamente povero. Tutto quello che vedevo erano alcune bottiglie di vino rosso, una fetta di pane francese e un po’ di formaggio. C’erano anche dei tubetti e dei barattoli sul fondo, ma non sembravano contenere niente di commestibile. Speravo veramente che Gerard fosse ancora più strambo di come appariva essere e che tenesse i suoi utensili per dipingere nel frigo, spiegando l’aspetto delle strane bottiglie. Sicuramente non poteva mangiare quella roba…

Gerard prese una bottiglia, la stappò e scelse dei bicchieri dalla sua credenza mentre io lo osservavo impacciato dall’ingresso della cucina.

“Puoi entrare, sai,” affermò. Mi stava volgendo le spalle e pensavo non potesse vedere i miei movimenti nervosi, ma, evidentemente, mi ero sbagliato. “Siediti. Mettiti comodo.”

Seguii il suo consiglio, muovendo un tremolante passo in avanti e tirando fuori una delle sedie dove potermi accomodare. Si voltò in quello stesso momento, poggiando due bicchieri alti pieni di un liquido rosso scuro, quasi viola, di fronte a noi. Si sedette di fronte a me e portò il suo bicchiere vicino al suo viso, inspirando forte con il naso e assaporando il ricco aroma proveniente dal vino. Il mio bicchiere era ancora appoggiato di fronte a me, ma potevo comunque sentirne l’odore. Non sapevo se avrei potuto tenerlo così vicino alla mia faccia senza tossire, ma apparentemente a lui piaceva.

“Mi dispiace di non avere veri bicchieri da vino,” si scusò, la sua voce priva di qualsivoglia dispiacere. “Credo di averli rotti. Probabilmente li ho lanciati a qualcuno dal balcone. Comunque non riuscivano a contenere abbastanza vino.” Mi sorrise maliziosamente, e senza interrompere il contatto visivo bevve una grande sorsata dell’alcol di fronte a lui.

“Fa lo stesso,” risposi. Mi faceva strano bere vino, specialmente da un bicchiere alto che avrei normalmente usato per bere succo a colazione. E veramente, era tutto quello che sembrava allora; succo. Succo molto molto aromatico, ma sempre succo.

“Bevine un po’,” mi incitò Gerard, sporgendosi in avanti e sollevando le sopracciglia, deliziato.

Deglutii fortemente, ancora prima di portare il bicchiere alle mie labbra. “Okay…” dissi lentamente. Non sapevo perché volesse tanto che lo assaggiassi. Probabilmente perché questo era il suo vino e la sua marca e lui voleva convertirmi dalla mia ‘birra merdosa’. E comunque, era alcol. Alla fine ne avrei inevitabilmente assaggiato un po’. Provai a tapparmi il naso trattenendo il respiro mentre il forte odore si avvicinava alla mia faccia, ma fallii miseramente, specialmente quando provai a deglutire. Tossii un po’, mentre il succo scivolava lungo il mio esofago. Pensavo che il peggio fosse passato finché non cominciai a prendere coscienza del retrogusto amaro lasciatomi in bocca dal vino. Avrei voluto tirare fuori la lingua e raschiarmi via le papille gustative da tanto mi faceva schifo, ma non potevo; non con Gerard che mi guardava in quel modo.

“Ti piace?” mi chiese maliziosamente, conoscendo già la risposta.

“È fantastico,” mentii, la mia voce roca e raspante. Provai a sorridere, riportando il bicchiere alle mie labbra, ma solo fingendo di bere questa volta.

“Sei un bugiardo così scadente.” Scosse la testa, prendendo un altro sorso ma assaporandolo per qualche momento prima di ingoiarlo, quasi come si stesse esibendo. Ridacchiò per il suo piccolo scherzetto personale. Provai a sorridere ma la mia gola era ancora asciutta e la mia bocca era un disastro.

“Imparerai ad apprezzarlo, col tempo,” mi assicurò Gerard, agitando la sua mano in aria mentre si riappoggiava allo schienale della sedia. Annuii lievemente, non sapendo cosa dire. Non avevo tutta questa voglia di imparare ad apprezzarlo. Era cattivo e amaro; troppo forte. Neanche la birra mi era piaciuta poi così tanto la prima volta che l’avevo provata, in effetti, nessun alcolico io avessi mai consumato mi era mai piaciuto. Ma avevo continuato a berlo, sperando di prendere l’abitudine prima di vomitare dal gusto disgustoso. Forse qui sarebbe successa la stessa cosa.

“Quanti anni hai?” mi chiese improvvisamente Gerard, continuando a sorseggiare il suo vino.

“Diciassette,” risposi, la mia voce meno roca rispetto a prima. Mi ritrovai a mordermi lievemente la lingua, per paura di quello che avrebbe detto. L’età era sempre un argomento rischioso con la gente e avevo molti ricordi – per la maggior parte brutti – di persone che avevano reagito male alla mia età.

Quando avevo circa otto anni, ero andato in un negozio di fumetti, e mi stavo guardando attorno per trovare una certa edizione che volevo. Mentre ero là incontrai alcuni altri ragazzi che stavano cercando la stessa cosa. Parlammo per ore ed era come se ci fossimo conosciuti da una vita. Ma quando scoprirono quanti anni avevo, rimasero scioccati e assolutamente disgustati. Non ero neanche nelle “due cifre” ancora. Loro avevano dodici anni e si presero l’onere di sentirsi grandi e potenti e di guardarmi dall’alto in basso. Quel giorno mi evitarono e infine non mi parlarono più. Erano solo quattro fottuti anni di differenza. Non è che fossero le persone migliori del mondo, ma l’accaduto mi fece infuriare comunque. Ed era successo quasi dieci anni prima, ma onestamente, ero ancora incazzato. Odiavo e amavo la mia età allo stesso tempo. La amavo perché ero giovane e questo voleva dire che non dovevo crescere ancora per un po’. L’idea di crescere e invecchiare mi spaventava a causa delle decisioni e delle responsabilità che sapevo avrei poi dovuto affrontare. Amavo essere giovane e non dover compiere quelle scelte; ma allo stesso tempo odiavo quel termine perché gli adulti associavano ‘giovane’ a ‘cattivo’. E, per qualche ragione, non volevo che Gerard odiasse la mia età. Sapeva già che ero giovane, o almeno più giovane di lui (anche se quello non era dire molto). Ma quando scoprì l’esatto numero dei miei anni, non fece altro che annuire con la testa, immagazzinando la nuova informazione nella memoria. Sospirai di sollievo.

“Non dovresti essere a scuola?” mi chiese poi, un sopracciglio sollevato e un sogghigno sul suo viso.

“Uh…” dissi. Forse non sarebbe stato così clemente riguardo la mia età dopotutto.

“Ehi, non preoccuparti,” rise brevemente, cancellando le mie preoccupazioni con un gesto della mano. “Non farò la spia.”

Questa volta toccò a me annuire. “Grazie.”

“Che cosa studi a scuola?” mi chiese dopo un po’, interesse genuino sul suo volto. Questa domanda mi era già stata fatta molte volte da amici e familiari, ma la maggior parte delle persone sembrava farla solo per iniziare una conversazione o per riempire il silenzio. Gerard invece appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo e si sporse in avanti, aspettando la mia risposta. E questo mi fece agitare; mi trovavo in territorio sconosciuto. Ero abituato alla noncuranza delle persone.

“Umm,” cominciai, provando a pensare. Usavamo il sistema a semestri alla mia scuola, e, con la fine delle vacanze di Natale, ne avevamo cominciato uno nuovo. Ebbi difficoltà a ricordare che classi frequentassi e il mio vecchio orario mi tornò disordinato alla memoria per un po’ di volte prima che riuscissi a ricordarlo correttamente. “Frequento matematica, chimica di base, un corso di informatica e un bonus.” “Ugh,” Gerard emise un lungo sospiro, mostrandomi chiaramente il suo disappunto. Rabbrividì perfino, a sentirmi menzionare le materie. “Non mi meraviglia tu non voglia andare. È tutto così freddo e sterile. Matematica? Io odio I numeri. Computer? Io odio la tecnologia. La chimica può essere divertente, ma dubito che quella che intendo io sia il tipo che ti insegnano lì a scuola.” Mi fece l’occhiolino, facendomi sorridere di rimando prima che continuasse. Alzò le braccia al cielo prima di concludere con una domanda finale. “Dov’è la creatività?!” Sorrisi alla sua drammaticità, ma onestamente non sapevo rispondere alla sua domanda. La creatività era assente dalla mia lista. Matematica e chimica erano puri numeri, formule e dati. E i computer erano la stessa cosa, solo che funzionavano con codici e programmi specializzati. Non vedevo creatività da nessuna parte. E non l’avevo vista da molto tempo. “Non so dove sia,” risposi candidamente. Il mio sguardo si abbassò sul suo tavolo da cucina dove procedetti a seguire col dito una piccola crepa che avevo scorto. “Povero ragazzo,” mormorò Gerard, scuotendo la testa e sospirando. “Fai qualcosa per esprimere la tua creatività? Qualsiasi cosa? E stare davanti a un negozio di alcolici non conta, a proposito.”

“Umm..” borbottai, frugando nella mia memoria per cercare di ricordarmi quale fosse stata l’ultima volta che avevo fatto qualcosa di creativo. Non avevo disegnato né dipinto niente dalle elementari in poi e non avevo un particolare desiderio di ricominciare. Nonostante guardarmi attorno nell’appartamento di Gerard mi avesse fatto realizzare quanto bella potesse essere la pittura, io non sarei mai arrivato ad essere così bravo, e quindi non vedevo perché provare. Cercai di trovare qualcos’altro di creativo che avessi fatto. Scrivevo ogni tanto quando ero molto annoiato e sentivo che la mia testa altrimenti sarebbe esplosa, ma dubitavo contasse. Glielo dissi comunque, e fui capace di guadagnarmi una risposta da lui. “È meraviglioso!” urlò entusiasta, alzando le braccia al cielo. “Scrivi di più. Anche se sono solo sciocchezze. La maggior parte delle poesie sono sciocchezze comunque.” Sorrise alla sua stessa frase. “Io dovrei saperlo.”

Feci una smorfia alla sua insinuazione. Quello che scrivevo era poesia? Non faceva rima e non era bello. Ero solo io che facevo l’adolescente angosciato. Ma un poeta? Era un po’ troppo… gay per me. L’unico poeta che mi veniva in mente era Shakespeare e anche se le sue opere teatrali non mi dispiacevano, mi tenevo ben lontano dalle sue poesie. Erano così romantiche ed elaborate. Sciocchezze, come aveva detto Gerard. Certamente non qualcosa che avrei mai scritto. Quando scrivevo, spesso ero brusco e sincero e il risultato non aveva senso. Semplicemente non poteva stare in piedi da solo. Doveva essere accompagnato da qualcosa. E poi mi venne in mente, l’idea che mi colpì con il peso di un milione di mattoni.

“Oh!” esclamai, catturando immediatamente l’attenzione di Gerard come lui aveva fatto con la mia. “Quando ero più piccolo suonavo la chitarra.”

“Ancora meglio!” l’uomo sorrise, mettendo in mostra i suoi piccolissimi denti ingialliti.

Portò in avanti le braccia, sopra il tavolo, come tentando di abbracciare l’aria di fronte a noi. “Non suono da molto tempo però,” continuai, mentre un’ondata di ricordi invadeva la mia mente. Mio papà suonava la chitarra ai tempi del college, ma l'aveva messa da parte quando aveva dovuto ritirarsi e trovarsi un lavoro. Possedeva ancora la sua chitarra perché si rifiutava di separarsene. Era una scheggia legnosa di nostalgia, che teneva come un simbolo di chi sarebbe potuto diventare. Aveva sempre promesso a se stesso che l’avrebbe ripresa in mano quando avesse avuto soldi e tempo. Ma poi ero arrivato io. E quello aveva rovinato praticamente tutto. Non riuscivo a non sentirmi almeno parzialmente responsabile per tutto ciò, specialmente quando mi aveva regalato la sua vecchia chitarra acustica il giorno del mio tredicesimo compleanno. La sua voce era stata scura e triste, avvertendomi di non affezionarmici troppo, ma che almeno avrei avuto qualcosa con cui passare il tempo invece di mettermi sempre nei guai. Sam ed io a quel tempo ci stavamo veramente comportando male, stando fuori tutta la notte e rubando nei negozi. Mio papà mi aveva regalato la chitarra invece di punirmi, ma veramente, era una punizione sufficiente il senso di colpa che sentivo ogni volta che il mio sguardo sfiorava lo strumento. Avevo fatto rinunciare mio padre agli stessi sogni che ora stava tentando di farmi realizzare. Fu per questo che cominciai a suonare, imparando ciò che potevo da riviste che Sam rubava per me. Ero piuttosto bravo, suonando roba come Sweet Home Alabama e accordi facili sulla chitarra, ma dal momento in cui cominciai a frequentare le superiori e specialmente dopo che conobbi Sam e Travis, la chitarra rimase seppellita in un angolo sotto una pila di vestiti e promesse mai mantenute. Alla fine, mio papà smise di farmi domande a quel proposito e io smisi di comportarmi come se stessi ancora suonando, quando invece avevo smesso da tempo. E infine, entrambi rinunciammo ai nostri sogni e continuammo le nostre vite banali.

Evidentemente, però, banale non era abbastanza per Gerard. La luce che si accese nei suoi occhi appena menzionai il fatto che possedevo una chitarra fu fenomenale.

“Voglio che stasera tu vada a casa e la suoni,” mi informò come se non avessi scelta. E invece di discutere eternamente come avevo fatto con mio padre, mi ritrovai ad annuire in risposta. Sentii perfino le mie dita iniziare a danzare sopra al tavolo, preparandosi e riscaldandosi per le corde che non avevano toccato da anni. Era così strano; tante sensazioni scorrevano attraverso il mio corpo. Eccitazione, motivazione… speranza, addirittura. Non capivo. Ma misi da parte il fatto come conseguenza del sorso di vino che avevo bevuto. Quella roba era diversa rispetto a quella a cui ero abituato. Ovviamente mi stava debilitando i sensi.

E questo non mi dispiaceva per niente.

“Sono così felice che tu abbia la musica, Frank,” mi disse in tono sincero. Ci eravamo calmati rispetto al nostro entusiasmo iniziale, ed ora eravamo di nuovo seduti comodamente sulle nostre sedie. Prima ancora che potessi chiedergli perché fosse così felice per me, mi rispose. “La musica e l’arte sono così simili. Tu scrivi canzoni, accordi e melodie che le persone possono sentire e seguire, ma anche interpretare. Io creo figure, disegni e sculture che le persone possono vedere e toccare, ma interpretare comunque. Noi siamo simili, Frank,” mi disse, annuendo con la testa. “Siamo molto simili. E spero che tu mi visiterai più spesso.”

Il mio stato di calma attorno a Gerard mutò improvvisamente alla menzione di quell’ultima frase. Sentii il mio respiro aumentare di velocità. Dovevo aver sentito male, mi ripetei ancora e ancora mentre giocherellavo con la stoffa dei miei jeans. Non potevo aver sentito bene. Non c’era modo che mi volesse là tutto il tempo. Cosa poteva volere un uomo di mezza età da un teenager? Al pensiero iniziai a sudare dai palmi delle mani, ma le mie emozioni si scontravano. Non potevo distinguere più niente. Tutto quello che sapevo era che dovevo dire qualcosa velocemente, prima che me lo chiedesse di nuovo. Mi stava ancora guardando, i suoi occhi profondi che guardavano dentro di me.

“Quindi, uh, cioè…” Iniziai, inciampando sulle mie stesse parole, come sempre. Sfregai più forte le mie mani sui jeans, causando una leggera sensazione di bruciore che mi fece concentrare su un pensiero. “Tu sei uno di quegli artisti morti di fame?”

Rise alla mia domanda o al fatto che avessi deviato la sua attenzione con un tentativo così debole. Forse a entrambi. Ma improvvisamente decise di assecondarmi, spingendosi all’indietro e rimanendo in equilibrio sulle due gambe posteriori della sedia, picchiettandosi la pancia coperta di stoffa nera. “Non così morto di fame.” Fece una smorfia e annuì, afferrandosi e scuotendo un po’ la ciccia. E se non fossi stato così teso, avrei riso. Quel movimento era come divertente e adorabile allo stesso tempo. Lui, invece, continuò a rispondere alla mia domanda.

“Sì, in un certo senso,” continuò, spingendosi nuovamente in avanti e fissandomi con quei suoi occhi scuri. “L’unica cosa vicina a un lavoro che ho è dipingere. Io dipingo, disegno, scolpisco quando posso. Faccio praticamente qualsiasi cosa. Ogni tanto tengo delle mostre, o della gente mi commissiona dei lavori. Sono andato avanti per mesi senza lavoro, e poi ho venduto cinque quadri in un solo giorno. Dipende. Sopravvivo, praticamente. Solo facendo quello che amo.” Sorrise nuovamente, mostrandomi i suoi piccoli denti. Per qualcuno che essenzialmente non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a pagare le bollette il mese dopo, era così felice e sempre sorridente. Non riuscivo a capire quel tipo di felicità. Era di un tipo diverso rispetto a quella che possedevano i miei genitori. I miei genitori possedevano quella felicità che veniva con la sicurezza. Sapevano che non saremmo stati buttati fuori di casa e che avremmo avuto acqua con cui lavarci. Ma quello che aveva Gerard era qualcosa di meglio; lui faceva quello che amava fare e questo lo rendeva felice. Non aveva sicurezza, ma aveva felicità. E poi realizzai che le due non erano per niente la stessa cosa. Tutto quello che i miei genitori sapevano era che sarebbero riusciti a sopravvivere; la domanda era se lo volessero o no, e io non avevo la risposta – neanche per me. C’era la garanzia che i miei genitori si sarebbero svegliati ogni mattina e avrebbero continuato la propria vita, avevano sicurezza in questo. Se avessero qualcosa per cui vivere era una questione completamente diversa.

Ma Gerard, cazzo, potevo vederlo nei suoi occhi quanto voleva sopravvivere.

Voleva svegliarsi la mattina solo per poter dipingere. Voleva vivere ovunque potesse in modo da poter continuare a vivere. Tutto il processo mi stuzzicava la mente e mi domandai se avrei mai potuto vivere in quel modo. Innanzitutto non possedevo tutta quella felicità, e non avevo sicurezza di alcun tipo. I miei genitori si occupavano delle cose; non c’era niente di cui io dovessi preoccuparmi. Solo della scuola e dei miei amici. Ed entrambi erano carenti; non abbastanza da cacciarmi via ma abbastanza da farmi innervosire la maggior parte del tempo. Mi domandai se, in caso avessi iniziato a suonare la chitarra come Gerard mi aveva detto di fare… se sarei potuto arrivare ad acquisire la sua stessa felicità. Non avevo mai saputo perché mi alzassi dal letto la mattina; pensavo solo di doverlo fare. Guardando Gerard allora, il modo in cui i suoi dentini mi sorridevano tutto il tempo e il modo in cui i suoi occhi si illuminavano quando facevo riferimenti alla musica o all’arte, mi faceva domandare, solo domandare cosa avrei fatto ora. Mi sarei ancora alzato la mattina sapendo che non dovevo farlo per forza? Avrei trovato qualcosa con cui riempire quel vuoto? Avrei preso in mano la chitarra e mi sarebbe piaciuto? Non lo sapevo, ma volevo scoprirlo. Volevo catturare la felicità che quell’uomo trasudava e imbottigliarla; tenerla per i giorni in cui mi sentivo così fottutamente solo che pensavo sarei collassato su me stesso. Volevo conservarla, in qualche modo. E sembrava possibile con Gerard. Tutto sembrava possibile con lui.

“Quindi, tutto sommato,” Gerard concluse infine, spezzando il silenzio e riportandomi nuovamente alla realtà . “Non faccio molti soldi, ma arrivo alla fine del mese.”

“Forte,” annuii velocemente con la testa. Era un termine assolutamente riduttivo, ma non sapevo che altro dire. I miei pensieri erano andati alla deriva ancora una volta e una delle sue parole completamente slegata dall’argomento catturò la mia attenzione. Soldi. Non ne aveva molti e io ne stavo prendendo un po’ bevendo il suo vino. O cercando di berlo. Ne avevo bevuti circa altri due sorsi durante la nostra conversazione. Stava cominciando a non dispiacermi, ma lentamente. E mi sentivo in colpa per prendere quel poco che aveva.

“Grazie per il vino,” dissi troppo velocemente, inciampando sulle parole. “Ma lascia che te lo paghi o qualcosa. Non voglio essere scortese.” Mi alzai leggermente dalla sedia, così da potermi mettere le mani in tasca e afferrare la banconota da cinque ormai stropicciata che ci avevo ficcato dentro quella mattina. Anche Gerard si alzò, ma agitò le mani in aria e scosse la testa.

“No,” insistette. Camminò verso di me e afferrò il mio braccio, tirando fuori la mia mano dalla tasca. Rimase là in piedi, con la sua stretta ancora attorno al mio magro avambraccio, mentre mi guardava negli occhi. Non era uno sguardo minaccioso o sessuale in nessun modo, solo amichevole e profondamente interessato. “Non mi devi pagare niente.”

“Ma voglio farlo,” mentii per metà. Di solito pagavo la gente che ci comprava l’alcol al negozio, quindi era procedura comune per me pagare anche lui. Potevo sentire il suo calore corporeo vicino a me e mi allontanai un po’. Mi seguì, invadendo di nuovo il mio spazio personale mentre io completavo il mio pensiero a voce. “Mi sento in colpa.”

“La colpa è un’emozione inutile,” mi rispose, il suo viso più serio.

“Eppure…” non completai la frase, allontanando il mio sguardo dal suo viso. Provai di nuovo a staccarmi da lui, e stavolta comprese. Tolse la sua mano dal mio braccio, lasciandolo più freddo di prima.

“Okay,” iniziò, lasciando sembrare che io avessi vinto quella battaglia. “Non devi pagarmi – i soldi non hanno utilità per me.” Come no, pensai, prima che continuasse. “Tuttavia trovo utile la buona conversazione. E qualcuno che mi pulisca i pennelli. Continuo a doverne comprare di nuovi perché sono testardo e pigro e finisco sempre per lasciarli fuori troppo a lungo, e si induriscono.”

Annuii, capendo perfettamente dove volesse arrivare ma non volendo rispondere ancora, giusto in caso mi stessi sbagliando.  
Confermò la validità della mia teoria subito dopo, domandandomi:

“Se ti dessi ancora vino, verresti a pulire i miei strumenti da pittura?”

Mi morsi il labbro, e annuii, non sapendo cos’altro dire. Volevo veramente pagarlo; mi sembrava molto meno personale e invasivo. E meno pericoloso. Non è che non mi sentissi al sicuro con Gerard, ma il pensiero di quello che stavo facendo aveva un retrogusto amaro di pericolo. Ma se tutto quello che mi chiedeva, in forma di patto, era che io gli pulissi i pennelli, allora mi andava bene. Aveva detto che voleva buona conversazione e sinceramente la volevo anche io. Non avevo mai parlato così espressivamente con Sam o Travis prima, a meno che non fossimo arrabbiati. Quando io e Sam ci parlavamo con tutta questa passione, solitamente era urlandoci dietro a pieni polmoni, di solito per qualcosa di stupido e idiota. I sentimenti affioravano alla superficie e venivano discussi immediatamente. Ma quel tipo di conversazione non è buono, è consumante. Questo era l’opposto di consumante. Era fottutamente esaltante stare qui. Ma mi sentivo ancora imbarazzato, per la maggior parte perché sapevo quello che la gente avrebbe avuto da dire su tutto questo. Avrei aiutato l’artista frocio e quarantenne con il suo lavoro? Non suonava bene per niente. Perlomeno in un certo senso mi stava offrendo alcol gratis, eppure… mi sentivo ancora un po’ incerto. Fu in quel momento che decisi che nessuno sarebbe venuto a sapere di tutto questo. La mia vita, salute mentale e i contenuti del mio stomaco dipendevano da quello.

“Certo,” concordai, annuendo più forte con la testa per concludere la cosa.

“Eccellente!” sibilò Gerard. Portò le braccia in aria ancora una volta, larghe e aperte, e camminò verso di me. Prima che il mio cervello si accorgesse di quello che stava succedendo, il mio viso era sul suo collo e mi stava abbracciando, stringendomi, e tutto quello che potevo sentire era l’odore del suo dopobarba e delle sue sigarette. Mi abbracciò per qualche secondo, prima di lasciarmi e camminare verso il frigorifero per prendere altro vino. Rimasi impalato nello stesso posto, la sensazione del suo calore tutto attorno a me. Era un’eternità che qualcuno non mi dava un abbraccio. E quelli che me lo davano, erano parenti e lo facevano velocemente e senza emozione. Gli abbracci di Gerard non erano senza emozione.  
Si era premuto a me, fondendosi col mio corpo come fossimo stati una sola persona. Non l’aveva fatto solo perché dovevamo abbracciarci, lui voleva abbracciarmi; era contento del patto che avevamo concluso e voleva dimostrarmi la sua felicità. Ed era stato bello. Le sue parole di momenti prima mi ritornarono alla mente.

Ci assomigliamo, Frank. Ci assomigliamo molto.

E forse era vero.

Versò altro vino per sé, e, mentre provavo a finire quello che era rimasto del mio, gettai un’occhiata all’orologio. Erano quasi le cinque e presto sarei dovuto andare a casa. Gerard sembrò un po’ triste, la sua espressione leggermente dispiaciuta, ma fu gentile e mi accompagnò alla porta. Si offrì anche di darmi un passaggio in macchina o almeno di accompagnarmi fuori dall’appartamento, ma declinai. Dovevo pensare a un po’ di cose e mi serviva la passeggiata a quello scopo. Prima che me ne andassi, comunque, sentii la sua mano forte sulla mia spalla, facendomi girare verso di lui per un’ultima frase.

“Vieni qui domani dopo scuola e potrai iniziare a pagare il tuo debito di oggi,” mi prese in giro, sorridendo timidamente, evidenziando le rughe attorno ai suoi occhi.

“Certo, okay,” annuii, la mia voce che suonava quasi distante. Sospirò sentendola, ma potevo scorgere la sua serietà dietro al lamento.

“Ascolta, Frank,” iniziò lentamente, guardandomi con trepidazione. “È ovvio che ti voglio qui. Ma se non vuoi venire domani o magari mai più, allora fammelo sapere. Capirò.” Mi guardò con quei suoi occhi profondi, così profondi che ero sicuro ci sarei fottutamente annegato, ma continuai a non dire niente. Non sapevo cosa dire.

“Allora,” ruppe ancora il ghiaccio, incitandomi a rispondere. “Verrai domani?” Rimasi là in piedi per un bel po’, pensando a cosa dire. Conoscevo la mia risposta, ma era così forte che non poteva essere riassunta in un sì o un no. Per una volta, mi trovavo in quell’area grigia che odiavo. O forse non era proprio grigia; piuttosto molto molto nera o molto molto bianca.

Non ne ero sicuro, tutto quello che sapevo era che non potevo esprimerla con una sola parola. Poi la sua stessa frase riaffiorò alla mia memoria.

“Alcune domande non hanno risposta.” Lui sorrise, il suo ego che si gonfiava al fatto che l’avessi citato e la sua espressione piena di orgoglio per essere stato capace di comprendere la mia risposta. Gerard mi aveva capito allora, e non era la prima volta. Ci assomigliavamo molto.

“E alcune domande non hanno bisogno di risposta,” aggiunse con un sorrisetto, prima di chiudere la porta. Mi avviai sulla strada di casa.


	4. Soffocamento

Sentivo il tintinnare delle posate sui piatti in ceramica. Sentivo i respiri di mia madre e mio padre che si schiariva la gola col pugno fermamente premuto sul suo viso. Sentivo il cibo venire risucchiato nelle loro bocche, masticato lentamente dietro labbra opportunamente serrate e infine ingoiato, consumato dal processo di consumo. Sentivo ogni cosa ed era tutto ciò che potevo fare; ascoltare. Tenevo gli occhi puntati in basso verso il mio piatto ancora intoccato di piselli verdi, fette di arrosto e riso. Aveva un aspetto orribile e il suo sapore era altrettanto tremendo. C'era una lattina ancora chiusa di gazzosa vicino al piatto che non mi ero nemmeno preso il disturbo di aprire. Di solito, quando tornavo a casa ed era ora di cena, prendevo una lattina di gazzosa e la finivo ancora prima che mia madre mettesse i piatti a tavola. Non quella volta. Non ero neanche affamato. E non volevo lavare via il forte retrogusto rimasto del vino che avevo consumato da Gerard quel giorno. Potevo ancora sentire lo strano formicolio del succo amaro sulla mia lingua mentre la rigiravo nella mia bocca provando a vedere se sarei riuscito ad avvertire altre sfumature nel sapore. Mentre prima avevo odiato quel gusto pungente, ora iniziava a piacermi. Più o meno come Gerard aveva predetto sarebbe successo.

Era stato decisamente chiaro ad entrambi, mentre ci trovavamo nell'ingresso, i miei piedi immobili nella luce soffusa dell'entrata, che sarei tornato il giorno successivo. Quando Gerard l’aveva suggerito, brevemente mentre conversavamo, ero stato così nervoso. Non sapevo se avrei voluto recarmi alla casa di un artista per aiutarlo a pulire mentre bevevamo il suo vino pregiato. Non mi suonava bene. Ma quando aveva ritirato la sua offerta, dicendo che dipendeva tutto da me, mi ero trovato ancora più esitante. Prima mi aveva in qualche modo comandato di tornare ancora da lui, era un'affermazione che non mi lasciava scelta; era questo che mi aveva reso nervoso. Almeno un po' avevo bisogno di sentirmi padrone di me stesso. Necessitavo di sapere cosa stesse succedendo e non l'avevo capito quando Gerard aveva insistito che io tornassi. Quando invece mi aveva detto che non sarei stato obbligato ad andare, comunque, avevo sentito sobbalzare il cuore. Volevo rimanere. Sentivo che il mio cuore apparteneva già a quell'appartamento sporco e incrostato, pieno di vernice. Non avevo capito quanto lo volessi finché non mi era stato portato via. E ora la decisione spettava a me. Avrei potuto decidere di tornare se avessi voluto. E io volevo. Ma benché ora fossi in controllo, continuavo a non avere idea di quel che sarebbe successo.

L’idea di tornare da Gerard il giorno dopo mi spaventava a morte. Non sapevo esattamente perché, ma tutte le volte che ci pensavo sentivo le mie mani iniziare a sudare, il sangue pompare nelle mie vene e la mia testa girare. Ero preoccupato per qualcosa, ma non riuscivo a distinguerlo nella moltitudine di immagini che continuava a vorticare nella mia mente. Sapevo di aver paura che qualcuno mi scoprisse; quella era la mia maggior preoccupazione. Se qualcuno - specialmente i miei amici - avesse scoperto la mia intenzione di andare a casa di quest'artista frocio, sarei stato immediatamente etichettato come gay. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta che una cosa del genere succedeva, ma non volevo perdere tempo nuovamente su vecchi ricordi. Pensavo che la scuola elementare e il disagio della pubertà fossero terminati a quel punto. Avevo 17 anni e non avevo più bisogno che mi prendessero in giro per un’erezione random nello spogliatoio maschile. Ero abbastanza maturo da non farlo a mia volta, ma non tutti lo erano. Solo il fatto di parlare con un gay, persino più vecchio, era abbastanza grave. Iniziai improvvisamente a domandarmi se qualcuno potesse averci visti chiacchierare, seduti vicini sulla panchina ma, a meno che qualcuno non avesse saltato la scuola come me e non mi avesse seguito fino al parco, era impossibile. Ero al sicuro; per ora.

C'era tuttavia tutto un altro aspetto che si ricollegava al problema “omosessualità” che non avevo ancora preso in considerazione nella mia mente. Sapevo dentro di me che se io e Gerard avessimo iniziato a vederci, la gente avrebbe automaticamente pensato che facessimo delle 'cose' insieme, o che lui mi stesse abusando. Era il classico caso di pedofilia. Lui era sulla quarantina e stava invitando uno studente delle superiori a 'occuparsi dei suoi strumenti' dopo scuola? Mentre ripetevo quella frase nella mia mente ancora e ancora, non suonava bene per niente. E mi fece pure contorcere un po' sulla sedia, specialmente quando richiamai alla memoria l'immagine di Gerard che disegnava e fissava il piccolo bambino dell'asilo. Tutto questo sarebbe potuto finire male, e velocemente, ma nonostante la situazione sembrasse pessima a parole, sapevo che in fondo Gerard non era così. Conoscevo quell'uomo da appena due giorni e nei primi cinque minuti aveva ricoperto me e i miei amici con della vernice, ma, a dispetto di tutto, le sue parole, emozioni e modi di atteggiarsi non erano quelle di un pedofilo.

Al parco, quel giorno, non aveva osservato i bambini per trovare quelli che gli piacevano di più e poi masturbarsi al loro pensiero; li aveva osservati per studiarli. Voleva conoscere quei bambini e, quando ci fosse riuscito, avrebbe anche potuto salvarne qualcuno. Pensai a Billy e al modo in cui agitava le braccia, come se stesse cercando di combattere una forza invisibile. Gerard l’aveva ritratto una seconda volta, sotto una luce diversa, più realistica, e lo aveva affidato alla maestra. Forse Billy stava per essere salvato in quel momento e dovevano solo ringraziare il presunto “pedofilo”. Quest'uomo mi aveva anche lasciato entrare in casa sua. Mi conosceva appena, ma mi aveva dato un posto dove stare. Per quel che ne sapeva sarei anche potuto essere un giovane delinquente, pronto a rubare i suoi soldi. Prima mi aveva solo visto aggirarmi di fronte a un negozio di liquori; non è la miglior prima impressione che uno possa fare, ma a lui non era importato. Mi aveva lasciato entrare e io avevo potuto vedere il posto in cui viveva. Viveva in un mondo multicolore fatto di sentimenti, interpretazioni e bellezza. Stavo solo iniziando a vedere quest'uomo nell’ottica più reale in cui probabilmente le altre persone non si sarebbero mai prese il disturbo di guardarlo e, davvero, sembrava veramente un tipo decente. Un po' pieno di sé sotto alcuni aspetti, piuttosto gay per quanto riguardava la cosa dell'arte ma a parte tutto, solo un uomo molto amichevole. E mi stava offrendo l'opportunità di una vita; una via di fuga.

E okay, la mia via di fuga era pulire e bere del vino schifoso, ma era comunque qualcosa e in fondo dentro di me, segretamente, speravo che mi avrebbe insegnato a dipingere.

Dopo essere tornato a casa dal suo appartamento, ero andato dritto in camera mia. Mia madre mi aveva lanciato un freddo “ciao” e mi aveva detto quando la cena sarebbe stata pronta, ma l’avevo sentita a malapena. Volevo e avevo bisogno di arrivare in camera e trovare quella fottuta chitarra che avevo odiato per così tanto tempo. Avevo setacciato il mio armadio, lanciando alle mie spalle vecchie uniformi scolastiche, spostando la mia borsa sporca (e probabilmente ammuffita) della palestra, fino a che non l’avevo trovata, appoggiata su un lato, la tinta arancione-dorata del legno ormai opaco che giaceva sotto il mio sguardo. L’avevo afferrata con troppa forza, facendo risuonare le corde tutte ormai fuori tonalità, e l’avevo trasportata fino al letto. E lì mi ero immobilizzato. Ero rimasto seduto sul mio letto sfatto per quella che era sembrata un'eternità, tenendo impugnato il collo della chitarra e facendo scorrere di tanto in tanto le punte delle mie dita sulle corde. Queste erano vibrate e il suono che ne era uscito era stato terribile. Non avevo toccato la mia chitarra per anni ed era evidente; era tutta scordata e alcune corde si erano staccate e arricciate da una parte. Il legno, una volta lucente, sembrava ora consumato e fragile al tocco. Dovevo continuare a ripetermi che era vecchia; era appartenuta a mio padre fin dai tempi delle superiori. Ma stranamente il ricordo di un me tredicenne che strimpellava le corde per passare il tempo quando Sam non era disponibile per uscire, era molto vivido.

La chitarra non sembrava più la stessa; sembrava che fosse malata. E oltretutto, avevo realizzato che non mi ricordavo più come si suonasse. Avevo premuto le dita sulle corde (quelle che rimanevano) e le avevo pizzicate. Il suono che ne era uscito mi aveva fatto contorcere le budella. Non era stato poi così male, ma non era qualcosa che riconoscevo. Il terrore dello sconosciuto si era appropriato di me e avevo dovuto posare lo strumento. Non era ancora finita, c'era ancora qualcosa che mi intrigava, ma semplicemente non potevo farlo in quel momento.

Mi ero disteso così sul letto con la chitarra al mio fianco, il collo dello strumento che toccava il mio mentre le chiavette toccavano la mia spalla. Avevo ripensato alla pittura e ai pastelli che avevo visto a casa di Gerard, mentre rimanevo lì sdraiato. Quelle vivide immagini continuavano a passarmi davanti agli occhi e io continuavo a rimanerne affascinato. L’incredibile quantità di creatività, immaginazione e sentimento racchiusa in quei muri mi sbalordiva. Non riuscivo a capire come Gerard potesse sanguinare attraverso il suo pennello sulle pareti, davanti agli occhi di tutti. Non sarei mai riuscito a creare un dipinto o condividere le mie emozioni in un modo così complesso. Ero troppo spaventato all'idea di aprirmi e lasciare che tutti entrassero dentro di me. Non potevo farlo per me stesso. Non volevo distinguere i miei sentimenti, prendendo ciò che amavo o distruggendo ciò che odiavo per raffigurarlo su un foglio. Il fatto che la gente l'avrebbe potuto vedere mi spaventava a morte. E se fossi stato io a fare quel lavoro, scegliere con attenzione quei sentimenti, sarebbe stato come se avessi voluto che loro vedessero quella parte di me, quando in realtà non volevo. Quelle poesie che avevo scritto, o prediche o sciocchezze come le chiamava Gerard, erano solo per me. Non scrivevo o facevo niente per far piacere ad altre persone, non lo facevo neanche per far piacere a me. Il solo pensiero che qualcuno avrebbe potuto leggere quella merda mi spaventava da morire. Non volevo che la gente sapesse quel che pensavo. Come avrebbero potuto, del resto, dal momento che la maggior parte delle volte non lo sapevo nemmeno io?

Il fatto, comunque, che Gerard non solo riuscisse a farlo, ma che lo facesse con un sorriso sul volto, mi stupefaceva. E il fatto che sapesse creare qualcosa di così bello usando nient’altro che una matita e un foglio mi sbalordiva ancor di più. Era questa la parte di lui alla quale volevo somigliare. Volevo imparare a disegnare e pitturare oggetti reali – che non avessero niente a che fare con tutta quella merda astratta. Persone e oggetti concreti erano ok. Volevo poter essere in grado di realizzare qualcosa di così bello, e forse Gerard avrebbe saputo darmi una mano. Avevamo avuto delle belle conversazioni e forse avrei potuto accennarglielo un giorno. Era probabile che indipendentemente da cosa stesse facendo, se avessi mostrato interesse a riguardo avrebbe iniziato ad insegnarmela in un batter d’occhio. Lui voleva condividere il suo amore per l'arte, voleva condividere i suoi sentimenti. Voleva condividere ed essere felice. Voleva così tante cose e, in realtà, le volevo anche io. Ma ero pronto solo per l'arte, e quella era l'unica cosa che avrei domandato.

Mentre ascoltavo il rumore dei piatti che venivano svuotati e delle bocche attorno al tavolo, realizzai il motivo per il quale mi era venuta nausea quando avevo suonato la chitarra: avevo fatto rumore. Raramente facevo rumore quando stavo in camera. Se volevo musica mi mettevo le cuffie, escludendo il resto del mondo dalla mia mente. Ma quando avevo suonato la chitarra, anche se solo per quel paio di secondi che il suono delle corde aveva impiegato per giungere alle mie orecchie, avevo invertito la situazione. Nel primo caso la musica mi veniva sparata nei timpani, imprigionandomi in un altro universo e lasciando fuori tutti gli altri. Quando avevo suonato la chitarra, invece, avevo portato la musica alle orecchie delle altre persone, costringendole ad ascoltare e chiudendole nel mio mondo assieme a me. E anche se era durato solo qualche secondo, mi ero accorto subito degli effetti collaterali. Mia madre mi aveva chiamato per chiedermi cosa stessi facendo; aveva subito notato il rumore, il suono, il cambiamento che avevo portato, ed improvvisamente, a tavola, invece di essere spaventato dal rumore che avevo fatto, mi accorsi che mi piaceva. Mi piaceva la sua potenza; faceva prestare attenzione alla gente, nonostante quel suono non fosse niente di paragonabile a musica. Improvvisamente mi piacque quella potenza impetuosa che avevo assunto quando avevo suonato. Mi faceva pur sempre paura perché mi faceva ancora sentire esposto, ma almeno non stavano leggendo quello che scrivevo. Non avrei mai dato un testo a nulla, saremmo sempre stati solo io e la mia chitarra, sempre e solo rumore. Ma loro avrebbero prestato attenzione, e cazzo se avrebbero ascoltato. Finalmente.

"Voglio andare a un corso di chitarra," dissi all'improvviso nel bel mezzo della conversazione serale inesistente. Nonostante fossimo un’allegra famiglia che sedeva a tavola sempre al completo per ogni cena, le nostre conversazioni mancavano di qualsivoglia interesse o entusiasmo. C'era sempre il forzato “com'è andata oggi?” e l'occasionale menzione di un qualcosa di rilevante, ma a parte quello tutto ciò che riempiva il silenzio erano quei cazzo di rumori delle posate contro i piatti vuoti. Non volevo più sentire quel rumore, volevo creare il mio.

Mia madre quasi si soffocò con l'acqua, sgranando gli occhi mentre beveva. Non sapevo se era stata l'inaspettata interruzione del silenzio da parte mia ad averla presa alla sprovvista (era sempre stata un'amante della tranquillità, mia mamma), o le parole stesse che avevo pronunciato a farla reagire in quel modo. Ma le mie domande trovarono risposta quando mio padre parlò, tossicchiando.  
"Da dove cavolo salta fuori sta cosa?" domandò, riempiendo la stanza con la sua voce forte e profonda. Mio padre era italiano e la sua voce avrebbe potuto occupare una stanza da sola. Era un uomo alto ma non troppo grasso, appesantito solo da puro muscolo e forte testardaggine. Negli ultimi anni aveva accumulato un po' di pancia da birra, ma riusciva a nasconderla molto bene sotto strati di camicie e bottoni. Da come suonava la sua voce, il modo in cui rimbombava e sembrava inondarti, ogni cosa che diceva suonava come un insulto; e, veramente, non era lontano dalla realtà.

"Voglio frequentare un corso di musica," affermai di nuovo, cercando di rimanere forte dietro la mia richiesta. Molte persone erano intimidite da mio padre, compresa mia madre la maggior parte delle volte. Solitamente, facevo parte anche io di quella categoria, ma quella volta avrei dovuto tenere la testa alta. Sentivo poi di conoscere un suo punto debole sul quale avrei potuto far forza. "Voglio imparare a suonare la chitarra, di nuovo."

Vidi la dura espressione di mio padre vacillare, ma solo per un secondo. L’attimo dopo era già tornato alla sua normale espressione da padre severo.

"Segui già abbastanza corsi a scuola," disse immediatamente, spezzando il contatto visivo e tornando a tagliare il suo arrosto. Premette il coltello nella carne con troppa forza, causando un suono stridente che si andò ad aggiungere alla sua voce nel riempire la stanza quando graffiò il piatto con la punta del coltello.

"Ho ancora un bonus che posso usare," lo informai, ignorando il mio istinto che mi diceva di fuggire da quel rumore assordante. Avrei dovuto rimanere serio se volevo ottenere qualcosa.

"Non sei troppo avanti col semestre, caro?" mia madre si inserì nel discorso, unendo le mani e posandole sul tavolo. La sua voce era morbida e comprensiva, non per me, ma per mio padre che stava ancora tagliando la sua carne in piccoli pezzi.

"No, non credo," risposi, spostando gli occhi da uno all'altra; ero figlio unico e avevo sempre odiato questa parte del gioco. Due genitori contro un bambino; ero in svantaggio, non avevo abbastanza persone dalla mia parte. Anche se avessi avuto un fratello, e ci fossimo odiati a vicenda, credo ci saremmo comunque fatti forza l'un l'altro contro i nostri genitori. Ma io ero da solo allora, e dovevo continuare a parlare. "Anche se fosse troppo tardi sono sicuro di poter recuperare. Potrei fare un corso per principianti a scuola; sarei costretto a stare insieme a ragazzini di prima ma ne varrebbe la pena."

Spostai lo sguardo ancora una volta ma nulla era cambiato se non che mio padre aveva finito la carne da tagliare e mia mamma, che arricciava appena le labbra, sembrava stare pensando parecchio; a mio padre, senza dubbio.

"Non saprei, tesoro..." mormorò, e con lo sguardo incontrò quello di mio padre dall'altra parte del tavolo. Lui si portò un pezzo di carne alla bocca, dandomi l'occasione di intervenire.

"Non devo per forza scegliere un corso a scuola," cercai di pensare a un’altra soluzione. "Probabilmente ci saranno dei corsi al centro comunitario. Non dovrebbero costare molto.."

Mio padre mi interruppe, parlando con ancora un pezzo di carne mezzo masticato in bocca. "Se bisogna spenderci dei soldi, io non pago. Specialmente quando potresti farlo gratis."

Nonostante la rabbia causata dalla sua interruzione e dal suo rifiuto, usai ciò che aveva detto a mio vantaggio. "Potrei farlo gratis a scuola se lasciassi che io mi iscrivessi al corso."

I movimenti di mio padre cessarono e potei avvertire il suo corpo irrigidirsi, irradiando tensione attraverso il tavolo verso mia madre per poi espanderla fino al punto dove ero seduto io.

"Tesoro, non credo sia una buona idea," mia madre mi informò con calma, lasciando scivolare una mano sulla tovaglia bianca. "Dovresti utilizzare il tuo tempo libero per studiare. Vogliamo che tu prenda dei bei voti e che ti trovi un lavoro-"

"E suonare la chitarra non ti servirà per trovare un buon lavoro, ma solo una brutta reputazione e un casino di anni sprecati." La voce di mio padre entrò e uscì dalla conversazione velocemente, lasciando un freddo brivido al suo posto. Non potei sopprimere una risata al commento di mia madre, come se io usassi veramente il mio tempo libero per studiare, e questo mi mise nei casini. Mi sentii tuttavia ancora più offeso dalle parole di mio padre; così tanto che le mie parole rischiarono di rimanermi bloccate in gola mentre cercavo di pronunciarle.

"Ma, ma-" respiravo veloce, una mia mano attorno al collo. Mi sentivo come se qualcuno mi stesse soffocando, ma non trovai nulla lì. "Tu suonavi la chitarra una volta, papà."

"Quindi ascolta qualcuno che sa di cosa sta parlando," fu tutto ciò che disse alla mia osservazione e, apparentemente, avrei dovuto farmi bastare quella risposta. A quel punto mia madre ci interruppe, calmando un po' i suoi 'ragazzi' e, nonostante avesse posato nuovamente le mani l'una nell'altra e un sorriso le fosse apparso sul suo viso, soddisfatta della negoziazione che aveva portato a termine, era chiaro che né io né mio padre eravamo felici e contenti come lei pensava. Mio padre divorò il suo cibo tra vari brontolii e respiri affannosi mentre io stavo a guardare il mio cibo che non volevo mangiare. Sentivo ancora il gusto del vino in bocca in quel momento e questo mi fece incazzare ancora di più. Come sarei potuto arrivare ad esprimere la mia creatività se nemmeno i miei genitori mi supportavano?

"Non capisco il perché-" iniziai a parlare di nuovo, non sapendo bene dove volevo arrivare e non mi venne comunque permesso di provarci. Mio padre mi interruppe, alzando gli occhi dal suo cibo e lanciandomi un'occhiata assassina.

"La discussione finisce qui, Frank."

La mia bocca rimase aperta, le parole erano silenziose ma i miei pensieri urlavano forti. Per una volta comunque, mio padre aveva ragione. La discussione era finita. Era finita perché non avevo più voglia di stare ad ascoltare quelle stronzate. Sbattei violentemente i palmi sul tavolo, guardando entrambi i miei genitori prima di sibilare un aspro e sarcastico: "Vogliate scusarmi."

Non aspettai la loro risposta alla mia uscita semi-educata, semplicemente gli voltai le spalle e lasciai la stanza. Il cibo era ancora nel piatto, freddo come il cuore di mio padre sarebbe sempre stato.

*

Quando giunsi nella mia stanza, vidi la mia chitarra pigramente poggiata sul letto, non meno malata di prima. Sentii il mio stomaco rigirarsi e avrei voluto gettarla fuori dalla finestra, giusto per mettere fine alla sua sofferenza. Era stata severamente compromessa da troppi anni di disuso e non curanza e, in quel momento, nonostante sapessi di essere l'unico a poterla salvare, mi sentivo come se la stessi uccidendo alimentando la sua speranza. Sembrava un'idea migliore quella di buttarla fuori dalla finestra della mia camera da letto e guardarla infrangersi in un milione di piccoli pezzi piuttosto che stare a guardare il legno diventare sempre più opaco, giorno dopo giorno. Invece, trattenei la mia rabbia e calciai la prima cosa che vidi; il mio cestino giallo pallido. Il suo contenuto si sparse per la mia camera. Non era nient'altro che carta, penne esauste e qualche lattina di gazzosa, ma il tutto disseminò la stanza come farebbe la prima nevicata dell'anno. Il disordine mi fece solo sbuffare ancora di più e avvertii la rabbia gonfiarsi dentro di me.

L'unico pensiero che continuava a girarmi per la testa senza sosta era che avevo deluso Gerard. Continuavo a vedere l’espressione entusiasta che gli aveva illuminato il viso quando gli avevo detto che sapevo suonare la chitarra. I suoi occhi si erano accesi. Era stato felice. Era sempre felice, ma quella volta era stato diverso. Era stato felice con me, per me. Eravamo stati molto simili in quel momento. Lui aveva la sua arte e io la mia musica, ma ora, la mia fantasia sulla chitarra mi era stata portata via e non volevo neanche più vedere quel fottuto strumento, figuriamoci la faccia triste di Gerard il giorno successivo quando l'avrei visto. Se l'avessi visto. Stavo iniziando a dubitare anche di quello.

"Fanculo," fu tutto quello che riuscivo a dire o pensare. Non avevo mangiato e bevuto nient'altro dopo il vino da Gerard e, di solito, quando non ingerivo abbastanza cibo, i miei pensieri partivano per i fatti propri. Non mi veniva in mente nessun'altra parola e ogni altro suono attorno a me era smorzato. Mi ci sarebbero voluti anni per calmarmi se non fosse stato per qualche briciolo di logica che mi era rimasto dentro la testa. Tutte le volte che mi trovavo in queste condizioni, quando ero così arrabbiato che il fumo mi sarebbe potuto uscire dalle orecchie, sapevo che per calmarmi avrei avuto bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, di uscire di casa e camminare, oppure di mangiare qualcosa. Ma siccome per le ultime due sarei dovuto uscire dall'isolamento della mia camera, optai per la prima.

Afferrai la cornetta del telefono bianco vicino al mio letto e composi il numero di Sam. Mi mangiai le unghie mentre udivo gli squilli risuonare ripetutamente nel mio orecchio. Stavo per arrendermi e gettare il telefono fuori dalla finestra (seguito dalla chitarra) quando finalmente comparve la voce di Sam, solo non era proprio Sam; la sua voce era più bassa e molto più letargica del solito. Sentivo altre voci in sottofondo e incessanti risate seguite da chiacchiere.  
"Pronto?" chiamai nella cornetta, sovrastato dal chiasso. "Sam?"

"Ehi!" la voce dall'altra parte giunse distorta al telefono. Era eccitata e inebriata da tutte le cose più sbagliate. "Sì... Sono Sam." Ci fu un rumore smorzato dall'altra parte, altre risate e Sam che urlava a qualcuno "Dammene un po’!" E poi realizzai; si stavano sballando. Senza di me.

Sentii una fitta di gelosia andare ad aggiungersi all’enorme incazzatura della conversazione con mio padre. Sam e Travis (avevo riconosciuto l'incessante parlantina come il suo costante balbettamento) si stavano sballando senza di me, e sembrava che ci fosse anche qualcun'altro lì con loro. Mi stavano rimpiazzando? Quasi sei mesi fa avevamo deciso di smettere di fumare erba perché ci rendeva dannatamente stupidi e ci dimenticavamo le cose ogni volta. Ma a quanto pare ero l'unico ad aver realmente smesso e loro si dimenticavano ancora le cose; tipo di invitarmi. Non che desiderassi così tanto farmi una canna, non mi piaceva come mi sentivo dopo essermela fatta (stupido e grasso perché mi faceva mangiare tre volte il mio peso), ma odiavo il modo in cui non si erano neanche preoccupati di chiedermelo. E quando avevo chiamato mi parlavano (quando lo facevano) come se l'essersi dimenticati di me fosse di poca importanza. Per la maggior parte, quando cercavo di fare domande a Sam, tutto ciò che ricevevo erano risate smorzate.

"Sam, perché non mi avete invitato?" chiesi per quella che doveva essere la sesta volta. La mia presa sulla cornetta fece diventare le mie nocche di un colore avorio che si intonava con quello dell'oggetto a cui mi stavo aggrappando per la mia vita. O morte della mia vita sociale.

"Pensavo non ti piacesse più sta merda." Sam rispose, respirando pesantemente. Dio, potevo quasi sentire l’odore attraverso il telefono.

"Mi piace ancora," mentii, digrignando i denti. "Posso venire lì anche io?"

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, nel senso che Sam non parlò con me, ma mormorò qualcosa alla gente in sottofondo. Sembrava che stessero avendo un dibattito sulla mia semplice domanda. La maggior parte delle volte dovevo semplicemente dire quelle parole e Sam veniva da me o io andavo da loro ma, ora, ne stavano discutendo? Eh no, cazzo.

"Ho veramente bisogno di parlarti, Sam, " dissi serio al telefono e non stavo mentendo. Di solito quando mio padre mi faceva incazzare, Sam era lì per me. Neanche suo padre era un angelo; aveva vissuto durante la guerra e fatto il suo dovere nella milizia. Sam ed io ci capivamo nei problemi coi nostri padri, ma ora stava cambiando il suo atteggiamento e io lo stesso. Nonostante la mia voce suonasse aspra mentre parlavo, conferendomi un aspetto esteriore rude, mi si poteva sentir cadere a pezzi, ma Sam non sembrava sentirmi per niente. Tornò al telefono qualche secondo dopo, le droghe che ancora falsavano la sua voce.

"No," fu tutto ciò che disse. Ci furono dei suoni confusi, come se il cellulare gli fosse caduto, poi la chiamata venne chiusa.

Non riuscii a credere a quello che aveva detto finché non udii il tono dello squillo del telefono nel mio orecchio. Scaraventai il telefono sul mio letto sfatto e mi alzai di nuovo senza trovare niente da calciare, passando invece le mani tra i capelli, tirando alcuni fili, sentendo che si staccavano dalla mia nuca.

Fottiti, Sam. Fottiti, papà. Fottetevi tutti. Pensieri e imprecazioni si riversarono nella mia mente. Avevo avuto una giornata decente ed era appena stata buttata nella merda. Mi sentivo così in trappola in quel momento, aggirandomi per la stanza con le mani che si agitavano insicure sul dove dirigersi o su cosa concentrarsi. Ero bloccato in quella camera, quattro muri attorno a me a soffocarmi. Non potevo andarmene, non potevo muovermi. Non avevo nessun posto dove andare. I miei occhi schizzavano da una parte all'altra – e fu in quel momento che li vidi.

La mia maglia e i miei pantaloni che avrei dovuto buttare via il giorno prima. Quelli screziati e macchiati di quella vernice blu che Gerard ci aveva gettato addosso dal balcone. Erano nel cestino e quando l'avevo calciato non avevo prestato attenzione a dove fossero finiti. Ma ora li avevo visti. Erano più che vestiti allora, erano opere d'arte, e le parole che Gerard mi aveva detto sulla panchina al parco mi tornarono in mente. Li avresti dovuti tenere.

Gerard sapeva che quei vestiti erano opere d'arte. Sapeva che quella chitarra era uno sfogo creativo, e sapeva che eravamo molto simili. Fissai gli indumenti, l'arte, lo sfogo creativo che mi mancava, e sapevo che sarei dovuto andare da Gerard il giorno dopo. Sapevo che se non l'avessi fatto la mia camera, la mia famiglia, i miei amici e persino me stesso, mi avrebbero schiacciato alla fine, soffocandomi interamente.

Mi chinai e raccolsi la maglietta da terra, dove si trovava. La strinsi tra le mani, tastando le increspature della vernice secca sul tessuto di poliestere. Pensai a tutto ciò che rappresentava e capii che il cestino non era il suo posto, proprio come l'armadio non era il posto della mia chitarra, così come quella casa non era il mio. Quella maglietta doveva essere esposta, doveva essere conosciuta e doveva urlare un enorme 'vaffanculo' a chiunque non l'avesse capita.

Raccogliendo tutto quel poco coraggio che mi era rimasto, mi mossi e inchiodai la maglietta alla mia porta.


	5. Rosso

Il giorno successivo una strana sensazione si impossessò del mio corpo. Non riuscivo a capire da dove provenisse, se dalle profondità del mio stomaco che continuava a contorcersi così tanto che riuscivo a malapena a mangiare, o se dalla mia testa sotto forma di pensieri che viaggiavano a centinaia di chilometri orari, lasciandomi disorientato e quasi ubriaco. Non riuscivo neanche a darle un nome. Non sapevo se fosse paura che Sam e Travis scoprissero dove ero diretto dopo scuola, agitazione per il luogo nel quale mi sarei recato o eccitazione perché avrei avuto l'opportunità di vedere Gerard un'altra volta. Non capivo più niente, riuscivo solo a fissare l'orologio bianco coi suoi numeri neri e rossi, pregando che andasse più veloce.

Per sopravvivere in tutti i miei anni di scuola superiore avevo dovuto trovare una grande quantità di modi per passare il tempo. Quando qualche volta gli insegnanti ti davano dei compiti per tenerti impegnato così che loro potessero dormire sulla cattedra, imparavi velocemente come sfruttare il tempo libero o farlo scivolar via per intero ed io, la maggior parte delle volte, lo lasciavo andare. Stavo seduto a fissare i muri, contavo i ragazzi che secondo me si erano sballati oppure stavo a guardare le lancette dell’orologio che si spostavano. Stavo diventando bravo a ingannarmi, a indurmi a pensare che il tempo corresse più veloce di quanto non facesse in realtà. Esageravo nella mia mente la quantità di tempo che dovevo ancora aspettare in classe, in questo modo, quando la campanella finalmente suonava, la mezz'ora che mi ero convinto mancasse era stata in realtà molto meno. Quel giorno non feci eccezione nell’utilizzare i miei soliti trucchetti e, quando quella fottuta campanella finalmente suonò, mi alzai in un balzo dal sedile e mi addentrai nelle cupe strade del Jersey verso il caseggiato dove si trovava l'appartamento di Gerard.

La maggior parte delle volte Sam o Travis mi aspettavano dopo scuola al posteggio delle bici per vedere se avessi voglia di fare qualcosa ma, da quella chiamata la notte prima quando mi avevano scaricato, li stavo ignorando completamente. Li avevo incontrati al mattino (solamente per abitudine) e ci eravamo scambiati dei saluti forzati. Gli occhi di Sam erano ancora rossi ai lati e lacrimanti, e capii che doveva essere ancora sotto gli effetti della droga della notte prima. Probabilmente si era addormentato nella stanza dove avevano fumato e questo aveva lasciato nei suoi suoi occhi la prova di ciò che avevano fatto. Travis come al solito puzzava come l'erba che si era fumato ed indossava ancora i vestiti del giorno precedente; nessuno avrebbe notato quel piccolo dettaglio dato che Travis di solito si confondeva tra la folla, risaltando solamente per l'odore.

Noi tre avevamo aspettato insieme che arrivassero gli insegnanti ad aprire le aule per la prima ora quando ci eravamo incontrati nel corridoio. Sam si era istintivamente aggrappato a Travis, sapendo che, di noi tre, sarebbe stato lui a salvarlo. Travis era quello con la droga, era lui l'amico importante. Anche se io e Sam ci conoscevamo da quando avevamo cinque anni, lui mi avrebbe gettato ad annegare in un torrente per Travis se questo gli avesse garantito un vitalizio di erba. E onestamente, la maggior parte ne sarei stato ferito. Non avevo molti amici e provavo a tenermi stretti quelli che già avevo, attaccandomici come una sanguisuga. Ma quel mattino, tutto ciò che avevo provato era stato rancore mischiato, stranamente, con una punta di speranza. Forse io e Sam non eravamo più vicini come un tempo, ma non mi importava; ora avevo da fare dopo scuola, non avevo tempo da perdere con il mio migliore amico fattone e il nostro tirapiedi spacciatore. Avevo un lavoro da fare. Dovevo pulire i pennelli dell'artista frocio in cambio di alcool gratis; non era un granché, ma era l’unica avessi mai fatto che si avvicinasse a un lavoro, e mi faceva sentire bene sapere che non avrei più dovuto dipendere dai miei amici. Camminai fuori da scuola con una sicurezza che non avevo mai saputo di avere.

Tuttavia la mia sicurezza si sgretolò non appena raggiunsi l'area grigia dove si trovava l'appartamento di Gerard. Per qualche ragione lì le strade erano sempre nere, sia che avesse piovuto il giorno prima o no. Trovai ironico il fatto che tra tutto quello squallore dei vicoli dietro il negozio di liquori e il decrepito e cupo caseggiato che lo ospitava, si trovasse, in un piccolo appartamento all'ultimo piano, una vita così vivida e piena di colori. Non le sfumature alle quali ero abituato, ma colori veri: rossi, viola, verdi e aranci. Colori che potevo toccare e sentire, e che adesso mi stavano aspettando.

La casa di Gerard mi aveva colpito il giorno prima. Era così luminosa e piena di vita, qualcosa che in Jersey scarseggiava severamente nella maggior parte delle zone. Quella casa era una via di fuga dalla noia attorno a me, ma la parte difficile era raggiungere quell'arcobaleno fatto di speranza. Mi sentivo così fuori luogo mentre attraversavo la strada verso quell'edificio fatto di mattoni rossi e ruggine. Aprii la grande porta d'acciaio, che era più pesante di quanto mi fossi aspettato, e iniziai a salire le scale cigolanti lentamente per non attirare l'attenzione. C’erano dei campanelli nella parte anteriore dell'edificio, ma quando avevo premuto l'interruttore per suonare non si era sentito niente e quando avevo provato anche gli altri pulsanti avevo realizzato che quel sistema doveva essersi rotto da tempo e probabilmente non funzionava da anni. Conoscendo John, il proprietario dell'edificio, e le sue abitudini alcoliche, non me ne sorpresi. Così proseguii, leggermente preoccupato dal tipo di persone che avrei potuto incontrare per le scale. A parte Gerard, che ci viveva, avevo il presentimento che quel posto fosse frequentato da vari spacciatori e altri tizi sinistri. Mentre passavo il corridoio per raggiungere quello che penso fosse il secondo piano, si propagarono attraverso il muro grida e il suono di passi incespicanti da ubriaco. Mi spaventai a morte e corsi su per il resto delle scale finché non arrivai ansimante di fronte alla porta verde-oliva di Gerard. Bussai ed aspettai che mi venisse ad aprire.

"Benvenuto!" La sua voce allegra e melodiosa raggiunse le mie orecchie. Gerard aprì la porta con movimenti esagerati, allargando le braccia e invitandomi a entrare in quel piccolo appartamento come se fosse stata una qualche villa lussuosa. Lo era davvero comunque, se comparata all'altra merda che si trovava in quella medesima zona.

Feci un cenno di saluto con la testa ed entrai lentamente in quel grande appartamento. Mi guardai di nuovo intorno, studiando il luogo un'altra volta come se non l’avessi mai visto. Mi aspettavo fosse cambiato qualcosa ma mentre osservavo le stesse tele ribaltate e gli stessi schizzi di vernice del giorno prima, corressi i miei pensieri.

"Ti ho già fatto fare il giro ieri," disse Gerard, interrompendo la mia osservazione. Era completamente vestito di nero, come sempre, i pantaloni stretti gli fasciavano il profilo delle sue lunghe gambe e grosse cosce. Questa volta però, indossava una giacca che pendeva, perché troppo grande, dalle sue ampie spalle, invece che un cappotto. Era nera, come il resto dei suoi indumenti, ma delle lineette bianche e grigie la percorrevano intrecciandosi e creando un'interessante groviglio di colori. Non appena entrai completamente nella stanza e mi avvicinai a lui, notai una strana macchia bianca sul risvolto sinistro della giacca. Strizzai gli occhi cercando di capire cosa potesse essere, ma non ci riuscii. Gerard doveva aver notato la mia espressione confusa perché risolse subito il mio dubbio.

"È una colomba," mi rispose, sollevando le sopracciglia e inclinando leggermente la testa. Fece scorrere le dita sul bordo del risvolto lisciandolo e spiegandolo appena, facendo sporgere la porzione di tessuto - facendola praticamente volare via dalla giacca - per farmela vedere meglio. Grazie alla nuova informazione riuscii a capire più o meno come dovesse essere guardata. Quel grumo bianco aveva due parti con bordi frastagliati che si ramificavano da esso, che potei identificare come ali. Era una rappresentazione piuttosto forzata e ridicola di un uccello leggendario e, se non avessi saputo cosa fosse, non l’avrei accomunata a niente. Ma come incrociai lo sguardo di Gerard, fiero nel mostrare quella toppa, capii che si accomunava decisamente a lui.

"È carina," dissi, mentendo solo per metà. Distolsi lo sguardo dalla mia ispezione per spostarlo attorno a noi, e fu così che i miei occhi si posarono su qualcosa che non avevo mai visto prima. Lontano nell'angolo della stanza, dove l’enorme finestra incontrava il murale, c'era un qualcosa che avevo creduto essere una lampada vecchio stile. Il gambo era di un color ottone con un’ombra beige sopra. Ora la lampada aveva ancora un gambo d'ottone ma l’ombra non era più un’ombra. Era una gabbia di un qualche tipo.

Iniziai ad avanzare verso quell'oggetto, Gerard che mi seguiva da vicino con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena. Potei sentire il suo respiro trasformarsi in qualcosa che assomigliava a una risatina e sapevo che doveva avere un enorme sorriso piantato sul suo viso malizioso. Alla fine giunsi di fronte all’oggetto della mia attenzione e iniziai a studiarlo. Era proprio una gabbia, altro che lampada. Le sbarre si incontravano in cima con una sfera, poi scivolavano verso il basso creando una forma a cupola all'interno della quale v'era un'asta di legno scavata varie volte da piccoli segni d'artigli. C’erano semi dappertutto tranne che nel posto in cui avrebbero dovuto essere. E, al centro della gabbia, seduto comodamente, con la testa inclinata da un lato che mi squadrava con la stessa espressione curiosa con cui lo stavo osservando io, riposava un uccello.

Le piume dell'uccello erano lisce sul suo corpo, aderendovi a formare un soffice strato. Era di un colore marrone chiaro, bianco crema in alcuni punti come sulle piume della coda. C'era come un cerchio grigio attorno al suo collo, quasi simile a un cappio. I suoi piccoli occhietti tondi e neri erano fissi su di me e vidi la sua piccola gola vibrare mentre iniziava a tubare, riempiendo la stanza con i suoi versi e facendoli giungere alle mie orecchie. Era onestamente la cosa più strana e bella che avessi mai visto. Ed era proprio nel bel mezzo del fottuto salotto di Gerard.

"Vedo che hai fatto conoscenza con il mio bene più prezioso," affermò Gerard con tono compiaciuto. Era in piedi dietro di me e si dondolava avanti e indietro sui suoi talloni, mentre spingevo il naso dentro la gabbia dell'uccello. Stava per dire qualcos'altro quando lo interruppi.

"Perché diavolo tieni un piccione nel tuo salotto?" Nonostante fosse veramente bello non potevo ignorare il fatto che quell'uccello somigliasse così tanto a quell'animale che la maggior parte della gente odia e di cui cerca di liberarsi. I piccioni non erano i ratti del cielo? E Gerard ne aveva uno nella sua sala. Era in una gabbia ed era molto pulito, ma non riuscivo ad andare oltre l’evidente somiglianza tra l'animale che stavo osservando e quelli che vedevo sempre al parco mentre strappavano sacchetti pieni di cibo che erano stati gettati via.

"È una colomba!" Esclamò Gerard, brusco, offeso dalla mia confusione nei confronti dell’animale che mi stava di fronte. Gerard si spostò in avanti, posizionandosi di fianco a me, infilando le dita nella gabbia e chiamando l'uccello per farlo avvicinare. Spostò lo sguardo verso di me, che rimanevo ancora curvo sull'animale con la bocca spalancata, lanciandomi un'occhiata sprezzante. Sembrò veramente offeso, per la prima volta, da una delle mie osservazioni innocenti ed ignoranti.

"Credevo che le colombe fossero bianche..?" dissi incerto, cercando di spiegarmi.

"Non tutte lo sono," mi rispose Gerard con la voce che andava calmandosi e diventava più comprensiva. Sembrava che dovesse costantemente ricordarsi che io ero solo un ragazzino estraneo alla sua arte. Almeno per ora.

Gerard rimosse le dita dall'interno della gabbia e iniziò ad armeggiare con la porticina posta sul suo lato. Lo osservai stupito mentre la apriva e infilava la mano dentro la gabbia, afferrando quell'uccello così piccolo e fragile con le sue mani delicate. Lo trascinò fuori dalla sua tana sicura con così tanta calma e gentilezza che ne rimasi sbalordito. Se quella creatura era davvero una colomba, il modo in cui posava sulla sua mano, piegando la testa mentre tubava dopo essere stata rimossa dalla sua gabbia, faceva sembrare tutto dieci volte più magico.

"Perché hai una colomba?" Chiesi con lentezza continuando a guardare l'uccello che si aggrappava con gli artigli alla pelle di Gerard. Sembrava che dovesse far male ma il ghigno di Gerard non fece altro che allargarsi quando l'uccello cominciò a passeggiare su e giù sulla sua mano. Il modo in cui gli occhi di Gerard si illuminarono mentre giocava la sua colomba fecero mancare un battito al mio cuore; sembrava così felice, innamorato e innocente. Stava giocando con un mito che chiunque avrebbe voluto toccare prima o poi, solo che Gerard era abbastanza fortunato da poterlo reggere sulla sua mano e tenerlo nel suo appartamento.

"Perché non dovrei avere una colomba?" Sorrise Gerard, allontanando finalmente lo sguardo dall'uccello per incrociarlo con il mio. Chiusi immediatamente la mia mascella penzolante, sentendola schioccare appena per la velocità. Lui si limitò a sorridere di nuovo e portò il dito indice all'altra mano, accarezzando gentilmente le soffici piume. La colomba cinguettò soddisfatta e tubò, muovendo ancora di più la testa ma senza mai provare a volare via. Avevo sempre creduto che le colombe fossero animali unicamente selvatici e questo rendeva questo avvenimento ancora più rilevante nella mia mente.

"Vuoi tenerla in mano?" Chiese improvvisamente Gerard, allungando verso di me la mano dove quella piccola creatura era poggiata. Balzai all'indietro istintivamente. Per qualche ragione, quando ero bambino gli uccelli mi avevano sempre spaventato. Mi sembrava di ricordare che mia madre mi avesse raccontato che una volta la peste era portata dalle piume infettate degli uccelli e quello mi aveva spaventato a vita. Da quel momento odiai gli uccelli e mi spaventavo sempre quando qualcuno raccoglieva una piuma. La paura era diminuita solo un po' crescendo e riuscivo a stare attorno agli uccelli senza avere un attacco di panico, ma tenerli in mano era tutta un'altra storia.

"Uhm, no." Risposi mordendomi leggermente il labbro. Spostai il mio peso più lontano da quella creatura cercando di non sembrare maleducato. Notando l'espressione di Gerard rattristarsi a causa del mio comportamento, aggiunsi una veloce bugia per migliorare la situazione. "Forse più tardi."

Gerard alzò le spalle, ignorando il mio comportamento e tornando di nuovo ad accarezzare il suo animaletto. "Ti ci abituerai presto," affermò, sguardo concentrato sulle piume bianco sporco. Un sorriso malizioso apparve improvvisamente sul suo viso mentre un'idea prendeva forma nella sua testa. "Dopotutto dovrai darmi una mano a pulire la sua gabbia come parte dei tuoi doveri."

"Sul serio?" Chiesi, contorcendo la mia faccia in irritazione. Credevo di aver accettato di aiutarlo con i suoi pennelli, non di aiutarlo a pulire merda d'uccello.

Gerard sospirò prendendomi in giro rimproverandomi con umorismo. "Non fare quella faccia, Frank!" mi stuzzicò dandomi dei leggeri colpetti con la mano libera mentre riponeva l'uccello. Chiuse la porticina della gabbia, mandò un bacio al suo animaletto prima di girarsi e si diresse verso il suo murale per esaminare qualche dettaglio insignificante, per poi continuare: "Presto imparerai che le colombe sono creature meravigliose."

Ridiressi il mio sguardo sulla gabbia, osservai il piccolo uccello scendere dall'asta e iniziare a beccare i semi sul fondo della gabbia. Inarcai un sopracciglio, non riuscendo a capire in cosa consistesse la straordinarietà di quell'uccello. Nei miti e nelle storie era maestoso, ma nella realtà era piuttosto ordinario.

"Meravigliose?" Domandai scettico a Gerard, continuando a studiare l'uccello.

Gerard sospirò un'altra volta prima di continuare: "Le colombe sono le nostre custodi della pace."

"Ma quelle sono le colombe bianche," Gli feci notare. Non ero così stupido da non conoscere quel dettaglio sulle colombe. Avevo letto riguardo la guerra, i pacieri e la colomba con il ramo d'ulivo; conoscevo i miti e le leggende. Ma quelle erano un qualcosa di speciale, qualcosa di irrealizzabile. "La tua colomba è marrone." Gli feci notare ancora una volta. "Sembra un piccione." E un piccione, secondo me, non era niente di cui andare fieri.

"Sei fuori strada, Frank," esclamò Gerard scuotendo la testa, i capelli corvini che gli ricadevano sulla fronte larga. "Solo perché è marrone - più che altro color cenere, comunque - non vuol dire che non sia una colomba. Non tutte le colombe sono bianche; sarebbe come dire che tutti gli arredatori sono gay e tutte le streghe sono cattive."

Fissai Gerard con uno dei miei sguardi più confusi piantato sulla faccia. "Non è così?"

"No!" disse Gerard entusiasta. Non era arrabbiato con me perché non capivo, più che altro era felice perché mi stava insegnando e, nonostante fossi totalmente confuso, ero contento del fatto che stessi imparando.

"Non capisci, Frank? C'è sempre un'eccezione! Questa colomba.." Gerard si fermò, muovendosi per posare una mano sul tetto curvo della gabbia, "lei è un'eccezione. Proprio come me e te."

Accennai un lento sì con la testa; pezzetti e frammenti di ciò che mi stava dicendo che penetravano nei miei pensieri. "Aspetta," gli dissi. I miei occhi scandagliavano il pavimento davanti a me mentre nella mia testa vorticavano mille pensieri. "Noi siamo eccezioni a cosa?"

Gerard fece un ampio sorriso, scoprendo i suoi piccoli denti macchiati; le linee attorno alla sua bocca si fecero più profonde, mostrando quanta gioia stava imprimendo in quella singola azione. "Non ci resta che scoprirlo, no?" fu tutto quello che disse, lasciandomi lì immobile ad osservarlo senza parole. Stavo iniziando a pensare che quell'uomo provasse gusto a confondermi ogni volta che ne aveva l'occasione. Ero l'eccezione a cosa? Non facevo parte di nessuno degli esempi che aveva fatto. Non ero un arredatore (grazie a Dio) o una strega. E non ero una colomba per quanto ne sapessi. Rispetto a cosa potevo essere un'eccezione allora? E ancora più importante: lui era un'eccezione a che cosa?

"E poi," La voce di Gerard interruppe di nuovo i miei pensieri. La sua espressione era cordiale e giocherellona, questa volta un po' distorta per aggiungere alla sua osservazione un po' di amarezza. "La mia colomba non è un piccione! Potranno anche discendere dalla stessa famiglia di uccelli, ma sarebbe come dire che tu sei esattamente uguale a tuo padre."

Incrociai gli occhi con Gerard mentre lo diceva. Rivissi l'orrore della cena della sera prima nella mia mente; il tintinnare dell'argenteria e il profondo baritono della dura voce di mio padre. Non c'era modo che io volessi anche solo lontanamente essere associato a lui, e quando Gerard aveva fatto quell'osservazione, sarebbe quasi sembrato che fosse stato al corrente di ciò che era successo la sera precedente. Iniziai a capire dove voleva arrivare con ciò che stava dicendo.

"Hai ragione," dissi serio. Tornai a guardare l'uccello marrone nella gabbia. La colomba nella gabbia. "Lei è una colomba. Neanche minimamente paragonabile a un piccione."

Gerard sorrise e annuì di nuovo, mormorando un 'bravo ragazzo' per tornare ad esaminare il suo murale. Io feci lo stesso gesto e tornai ad osservare la colomba, studiandola con più attenzione, questa volta. Infilai le dita all'interno cercando di dimenticare quella stupida paura da bambini della peste. L'uccello si avvicinò a me sull'astina e becchettò piano sulle mie dita. Faceva il solletico invece di far male e vi infilai un altro dito per accarezzare le sue lisce piume. Volevo mettere dentro tutta la mano come Gerard e tirare fuori l'uccello, ma per qualche ragione non credevo ancora di essere pronto.

"Qual è il suo nome?" Gli chiesi senza staccare gli occhi da lei. Se dovevo pulirle la gabbia e farci amicizia, avrei dovuto almeno conoscere il suo nome.

"Van Gogh," rispose Gerard.

"Van che?" chiesi un'altra volta con la fronte aggrottata in confusione. Quello era il nome più stupido che si potesse dare ad un uccello.

"Van Gogh." Ripeté Gerard, voltandosi verso di me dal murale. La sua espressione era stata come trascinata giù dalla gravità mentre mi guardava cercando di capire se stessi scherzando. Quando Gerard realizzò che veramente non sapevo minimamente di cosa stesse parlando, roteò gli occhi e sospirò. Di nuovo. Avrebbe dovuto insegnare un sacco di cose in futuro a questo giovane ragazzo del Jersey.

"Non conosci Van Gogh? L'artista?" Indagò Gerard. Lo fissai con aria assente, increspando le labbra e agitando la testa. Gerard agitò la testa alla stessa maniera, ma per ragioni differenti. "Ha disegnato “Campo di grano con volo di corvi”? “Notte stellata”? Non ti ricorda niente?"

"No...." Provai a dire lentamente, alzando le spalle.

"E' un artista famoso!" Esclamò Gerard irritato, allargando le sue mani come se stesse provando ad aggrapparsi ad una qualche speranza che io non fossi un completo analfabeta dell'arte. Stavo per distruggere le sue speranze.

"Quello l’ho capito da ciò che mi stai dicendo." Gli riferii, chinando la testa da un lato. "Ma non conosco nessun artista. Scusa.."

"No!" Esclamò di nuovo Gerard con la voce che stava diventando appassionata. La sua volontà di insegnarmi qualcosa di cui nessuno si era mai posto il problema di mettermi al corrente si era di nuovo insinuata nella sua voce. Metteva così tanta passione nella sua arte, nei suoi lavori, e voleva così tanto che le persone la comprendessero. Se Gerard fosse mai stato anche solo capace di sembrare disperato, sarebbe stato in quel preciso momento. Per qualche ragione, tuttavia, il modo possente con il quale si muoveva e le sue maniere arroganti non lo facevano mai sembrare disperato o patetico, solo molto sicuro di se stesso. Continuò ad indagare sulle mie conoscenze. "Devi conoscere quest'artista. E' uno dei più famosi.." disse piano Gerard, pensando molto. Portò una mano al mento e lo accarezzò con fare pensieroso. Io rimasi semplicemente immobile e aspettai con le mani affondate dentro le tasche e le sopracciglia alzate, insicuro.

Improvvisamente Gerard inspirò velocemente e mi guardò con quel bagliore negli occhi che avrebbe potuto dare fuoco a qualsiasi cosa. "E' l'artista che si è tagliato un orecchio."

Quelle parole erano così semplici e chiare ma, finalmente, fecero risuonare qualcosa dentro di me. Stavo iniziando a ricordare qualcosa di tanto tempo prima, che avevo imparato alle elementari. Era stata una di quelle poche volte che avevo studiato arte e mi stava tornando in mente in quel momento. Quella vecchietta di una maestra aveva elencato nomi di artisti e menzionato questo pazzo che si era tagliato via una sua fottuta parte del corpo. Sì, finalmente avevo capito chi fosse, e lasciai che Gerard lo potesse notare con gioia.

"Sì!" Gridai quasi, così felice del fatto che stessi finalmente giungendo a un qualcosa e rendendo Gerard felice. "Me lo ricordo adesso."

"Bene!" Sospirò Gerard, roteando gli occhi e facendo scorrere una mano tra i suoi capelli scuri in un esasperato tentativo di calmarsi. "Finalmente ti ricordi un po’ di cultura."

Persino il suo commento sarcastico non riuscì a far svanire il sorriso dalla mia faccia. Ero così fiero di me stesso.

"Sai cosa trovo divertente?" Parlò di nuovo Gerard con un sorriso ricurvo spalmato sul suo viso da angioletto. Feci un cenno con la testa per fargli capire che poteva continuare. "Che tu ti ricordi di un artista, non per il suo nome o le sue opere, ma per la sua mutilazione." Gerard scosse la testa ed alzò lo sguardo, insieme alle braccia, verso un Dio sconosciuto. "Dove si sta dirigendo questa società?" scherzò, serio per metà.

"E' così che mi hanno cresciuto." ribattei, ridendo ancora per i suoi modi così buffi. "Sono stato cresciuto tra violenza e paura. Viviamo in Jersey, Gerard. Non potrebbe andare peggio di così."

Gerard riportò la testa alla sua posizione normale e mi fissò negli occhi, sorpreso dalle parole che erano uscite dalla mia bocca. Apparentemente i suoi pensieri profondi stavano già avendo effetto su di me.

"Sei un ragazzo intelligente, Frank," Disse Gerard brevemente, annuendo. "Ma spero di riuscire a mostrarti che qui non è tutto nero. C'è del colore."

C'era qualcosa sul viso di Gerard in quel momento, il modo in cui mi guardava, il modo in cui i suoi occhi tracciavano il loro percorso fino a me, che mi faceva sentire leggermente a disagio. O forse ero solo io che stavo immagazzinando energia nervosa all'interno del mio piccolo corpo in aggiunta alla sensazione trionfante che avevo provato quando avevo espresso la mia piccola teoria. Mi ero sentito strano in quel momento, come se la parte inferiore del mio stomaco fosse caduta, lasciandomi nudo ed esposto nonostante stessi indossando strati di vestiti. Non avevo neanche detto niente di intenso e sensato; avevo solo fatto una generalizzazione, ma mi sentivo come se mi fossi gettato addosso un altro secchio di vernice e la potevo sentire mentre si seccava, proprio come quella blu di due giorni prima. Solo che questa volta non era stato Gerard a versarla su di me; l'avevo fatto da solo. Mi stavo aprendo volontariamente e questo mi spaventava a morte.

In quel momento sentii il bisogno di distogliere lo sguardo da Gerard e lo feci. Tornai a guardare dentro la gabbia, ma i miei occhi ne incontrarono un paio di tondi che ricambiavano lo sguardo. Non potevo tenere fisso lì il mio sguardo così mi mossi titubante fino al centro della camera. Lì notai un barattolo rosso di vernice vuoto, la vernice rimasta ricoprire l’interno che si screpolava e cadeva. Quello era il nuovo colore del quale ero rivestito, mi ero detto. Rosso questa volta, e non blu. Il blu in principio è stato una maledizione, un'imprecazione e l'inizio di un qualcosa di nuovo. Cosa cazzo stava a significare il rosso? C'era un detto francese anche per quel colore? Non lo volevo sapere. Semplicemente afferrai i pennelli che vidi vicino al barattolo e iniziai a metterli sotto il getto d'acqua nel lavandino della cucina. Gerard era ancora presso il murale con un sorriso furbo e astuto piantato sul viso. Non sapevo perché stesse sorridendo in quel modo e mi costrinsi a non pensarci. Premetti le dita sulla vernice secca attaccata ai pennelli e la guardai scivolare giù nel lavandino.

Diversi minuti dopo stavo ancora pulendo e i miei pensieri erano rimasti interrotti e sfocati e, nonostante i colori nei pennelli fossero viola scuro e verde penetrante, tutto quello che vedevo era rosso.

"Sai perché Van Gogh si è tagliato un orecchio?" Mi chiese Gerard nel mezzo del silenzio di quella casa invasa dai fumi della pittura.

"No.." risposi, quasi in un sussurro, in quel momento non mi fidavo nemmeno della mia stessa voce. Dovevo pulire. Era il motivo per cui ero venuto lì.

"Se l'è tagliato per regalarlo alla sua amata." affermò Gerard come dato di fatto. Emisi un grugnito per fargli capire che avevo appreso, continuando con le mie faccende. Ma Gerard non aveva finito di parlare. "E' stato un regalo malato e macabro, se vuoi sapere la mia opinione, ma pur sempre bellissimo. Io non riuscirei mai a donare una parte del mio corpo a qualcun altro, letteralmente. Ne ho donate in altre maniere molte volte." Gerard si bloccò, ridacchiando alla sua pessima battuta. Io non dissi nulla, feci quello che dovevo fare: lavare i pennelli.

"Tu hai un amante, Frank?" Gerard ruppe il silenzio ancora una volta con la sua voce chiara e profonda. Per poco non mi caddero di mano gli attrezzi che stavo cercando di pulire mentre gli chiedevo di ripetere ciò che aveva detto.

"Cosa?"

"Un amante," Insistette Gerard, agitando la testa. "Una ragazza. Ne hai una?" Gerard inclinò la testa, lontano dalla sua opera, verso di me, guardandomi. Potevo avvertire i suoi occhi penetrare dentro di me mentre lavavo quella roba nel lavandino, ma potevo vederlo solo con la coda dell'occhio, ed era così che doveva essere.

"No," risposi velocemente. Una parte di me mi diceva di mentire e dire che ne avevo una, ma non ne trovai il senso. Lui avrebbe solo chiesto dettagli della relazione (Gerard era fatto così, dannatamente ficcanaso) e io non sarei stato in grado di rispondergli. Ero abbastanza deluso dal fatto che non avessi mai avuto una vera e propria ragazza nonostante i miei numerosi sforzi. Ne avevo baciate alcune, ma era successo soltanto grazie allo stordimento dell'alcool o a stupidi giochi da bambini. Non avevo mai dato un vero bacio; un vero bacio passionale che significasse qualcosa e nel quale entrambe le persone fossero pienamente coinvolte. La volta che mi ci ero avvicinato di più era stata con una ex di Sam a un party: sia io che lei eravamo ubriachi e le cose ci avrebbero condotto a molto più che baciarci se Sam non fosse giunto a separarci. Nonostante si fossero lasciati da più di tre mesi, Sam odiava che qualcuno potesse avere qualcosa che aveva posseduto lui. Gli sembrava come se stesse condividendo quel qualcosa e, condividere, era una cosa che Sam non sapeva fare. In quel momento mi ero incazzato per l’azione di Sam; ero ubriaco, eccitato e con una mezza erezione e credevo veramente che sarei stato fortunato quella sera, ma quando ero tornato sobrio, al mattino, avevo ringraziato Sam profondamente. Quella ragazza era una troietta e anche molto fastidiosa. Se avessi perso la verginità con lei avrei probabilmente contratto qualche malattia venerea assieme a un camion di sensi di colpa.

Parlando di ragazze comunque, non ne avevo mai avuta una. Avevo chiesto ad alcune ragazze di uscire, ma ero stato rifiutato la maggior parte delle volte ed ero uscito solo una o due volte le altre. Non mi dispiaceva la mia mancanza di esperienza, almeno finché qualcuno non l’avesse tirata a galla, come era successo proprio in quel momento con Gerard. Dato il fatto che c'era già abbastanza tensione e sentimenti strani nell'aria anche senza che ci si aggiungessero i vapori della vernice, questo fatto non aveva aiutato granché. Mi aspettavo quasi che Gerard me lo rinfacciasse o mi venisse a chiedere il perché (quello che la maggior parte dei miei amici faceva di solito), ma quando fece semplicemente un cenno con la testa e tornò ad aggiungere pittura al murale, credetti che tutto fosse finito lì.

Poi, dovette aprire la sua fottuta bocca un'altra volta.

"Ragazzo?" Fu tutto ciò che disse, ma quella parola attraversò la stanza come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

"No!" Risposi velocemente, forse troppo, ma era essenziale. Non c'era nient'altro che potessi rispondere che non fosse un grosso grasso 'no' a una tale domanda. Non volevo neanche pensarci; non c'era niente su cui pensare. Non avevo mai avuto un ragazzo. Fine della storia.

Di nuovo credetti che Gerard me l'avrebbe rinfacciato, o qualcosa di peggio, ma scosse ancora una volta la testa e basta. Nella sua mente, noi stavamo avendo una normale conversazione, non ci stavamo prendendo a parole, stavamo solo parlando. Se solo fossi riuscito a rilassarmi, forse l'aria non sarebbe stata così carica di tensione.

"Che mi dici di te?" Chiesi improvvisamente senza dare l'opportunità al mio cervello di ripensare a ciò che gli stavo per domandare. Se stavamo avendo una normale conversazione, allora potevo fargli la stessa domanda anche io. Era una cosa normale. 'Normalissima e indolore', dovevo ricordare a me stesso in continuazione.

Gerard rise un po' alle mie parole. "Nah," disse con disinvoltura, mentre allungava le pennellate. Ad un certo punto della nostra conversazione, probabilmente quando mi ero incantato a pensare alle mie relazioni fallite, Gerard aveva tirato fuori un pennello e aveva iniziato ad aggiungere del verde all'erba sul suo murale.

"La mia arte è la mia amante. E' la passione della mia vita, e la mia ossessione. In pratica mi sono sposato con questa vita anni fa quando iniziai a condurla, e fino ad ora, mi sta andando molto bene. Almeno non devo preoccuparmi di essere tradito," scherzò, guardando nella mia direzione. Sorrisi anche io e fui persino abbastanza coraggioso da incrociare il suo sguardo; era caldo ed invitante, come i sorrisi che aveva sempre sul suo viso. Richiuse le sue labbra e si voltò nuovamente verso la sua arte, la sua amante, ricominciando a parlare. "Comunque sia, non ho mai incontrato qualcuno in grado di sorprendermi e farmi innamorare. Ma chi lo sa, potrebbe cambiare."

Spostò lo sguardo su di me un'altra volta, voltando bruscamente la testa. I nostri occhi si incontrarono attraverso la stanza e si incatenarono nel mezzo. Le sue palpebre sottili fremettero sui suoi occhi mentre parlava, proprio come stava facendo il mio stomaco. L'acqua fredda scorreva sulle mie mani nel lavandino, rendendole insensibili. Avrei voluto che il mio corpo intero diventasse insensibile mentre lo fissavo, perché vidi qualcosa in lui che non credevo potesse essere possibile. Avrei potuto giurare di aver scorto, mentre guardavo dentro i suoi soliti occhi scuri, un'inconfondibile sfumatura di rosso, che non sarebbe mai potuta essere lavata via.


	6. La chiave di un enigma

I giorni seguenti non furono intensi come il primo. Iniziai ad memorizzare la disposizione degli oggetti nell'appartamento di Gerard e in pratica cominciavo a pulire non appena vi mettevo piede. Solitamente Gerard ed io ci scambiavamo due parole appena entravo; il solito “Ciao, com'è andata oggi?” prima che io raccattassi tutti i suoi pennelli sporchi e mi dessi da fare. La maggior parte delle volte Gerard era assorto nel suo mondo, lavorando con passione sulla sua nuova opera. Ogni tanto lo guardavo dipingere, rimanendo in piedi davanti al lavabo e lasciando che l'acqua e la vernice collosa scivolassero tra le mie dita. Il modo in cui si muoveva, spargendo colore su colore, mi incantava; le sue braccia erano così ampie e forti che sembravano essere loro stesse un’opera d’arte. Creava qualcosa come niente fosse, per poi allontanarsi ad ammirarlo. A volte però, si avvicinava al suo lavoro, punteggiando e tracciando delle linee sottili con il pennello, completamente ipnotizzato dall'arte stessa o dai vapori che riempivano la stanza. Io avevo iniziato a bere più vino; il suo gusto aspro non mi dava più fastidio, anzi, mi attirava. Mi piaceva la sensazione del liquido tra le mie guance, il modo in cui intorpidiva leggermente la mia lingua e mi lasciava quel retrogusto amaro per ore anche dopo averne preso un solo sorso. Non mi capitava spesso di ubriacarmici, bevendone un bicchiere qua e là. A volte ero tornato a casa un po' andato, ma forse più dai vapori della vernice che altro. Quando aiutavo Gerard rimanevo da lui solo fino alle cinque del pomeriggio; mia mamma mi aspettava a casa per cena e non avrei voluto ubriacarmi prima. E inoltre c'era così tanto da pulire in quelle due ore che non avrei comunque potuto annoiarmi tanto da volermi sballare.

Non pulivo soltanto i suoi pennelli, ma anche la sua fottuta casa. Per poter lavare i pennelli nel lavandino gli dovevo sempre lavare anche i piatti, che in realtà non erano altro che tazzine da caffè su tazzine da caffè e piatti incrostati di sugo. Inoltre la maggior parte delle volte, gli pulivo il tavolo da cucina, buttavo via il giornale o glielo mettevo sul divano dove a volte lo trovavo addormentato quando entravo nella stanza. Dormiva molto spesso, reggendo una bottiglia di vino che avevamo condiviso e posizionandosela vicino mentre si rannicchiava sul divano arancione putrido. Incrociava le braccia sul petto mentre dormiva girato verso lo schienale consumato del sofà. Sembrava così tranquillo mentre lo faceva che dava l'aria di essere un poppante durante il pisolino pomeridiano. Quasi sempre i suoi occhi rimanevano immobili, ma quando iniziava a sognare potevo vedere le pupille guizzare su e giù sotto la pelle sottile. La sua bocca era socchiusa mentre inspirava ed espirava silenziosamente. La maggior parte delle volte era addormentato quando arrivavo a casa sua e il mio costante bussare alla sua porta era l'unica cosa che lo risvegliava dal suo sonno. Veniva alla porta con il corpo indolenzito e la voce rauca, il sonno ancora presente nei suoi occhi verdi mentre con un gesto della mano mi invitava ad entrare. Doveva sempre tenere la porta chiusa a chiave a causa del posto in cui viveva. Aveva scherzato qualche volta, dicendomi che mi avrebbe dato un paio di chiavi di casa sua, ma io avevo insistito che non ne avevo bisogno. Non era un peso per me bussare alla sua porta per svegliarlo perché, almeno, sarebbe stato cosciente per parte del nostro incontro e io avrei potuto averci una specie di interazione umana.

Sorprendentemente Gerard non parlava molto. Quando non era nel suo mondo a dipingere o dormire, cantava delle pessime canzoni d'opera a squarciagola. Girovagava per l'appartamento mentre lo faceva, senza vergognarsi delle sue abilità (o inabilità in questo caso), qualunque esse fossero. Non sembrava neanche che gli importasse, o che si accorgesse, che io mi trovavo nella stanza quando cantava. Spesso dovevo costringermi a tenere la bocca chiusa, per evitare di ridere quando la sua bocca si spalancava così tanto che avrebbero potuto entrarci le mosche. Anche se non me l'aveva mai detto, non penso sarebbe stato contento se l'avessi preso in giro per le sue abilità canore. Per quello che sapevo di Gerard, probabilmente mi avrebbe sfidato a cantare insieme a lui, per vedere se sarei riuscito a fare di meglio. Così rimanevo composto a sopprimere le risate, specialmente quando raggiungeva note così alte che avrebbero potuto rompere i vetri. La cosa più tenera di tutto ciò era che lui pensava veramente di essere bravo. Quell'uomo era uno stupendo artista, ma gli avrebbero fatto bene delle lezioni di canto, questo è sicuro.

In quei giorni passati a casa dell'artista avevo iniziato a capire una cosa; la sua vita sembrava dannatamente semplice per quanto mi riguardava, specialmente da quando aveva questo ragazzino che gli faceva i piatti, puliva i suoi pennelli, e toglieva la merda dalla vecchia gabbia. Tutto quello che doveva fare era pagarmi con del vino e io facevo praticamente tutto al posto suo mentre lui si occupava della sua musa creativa. Alcune volte, dopo giornate in cui non avevamo praticamente scambiato parola, mi aveva detto che non c'era più bisogno che io andassi da lui, ma io avevo sempre scosso la testa dicendo di no e ripetendo che sarei tornato il giorno successivo. Non so perché continuavo a tornare da lui. I miei vestiti si stavano tutti macchiando di vernice, così come le mie unghie, e avevo quasi sempre un cazzo di mal di testa a causa dei vapori. Non me ne importava poi tanto, comunque. Non avrei saputo che altro fare con il mio tempo. Sam e Travis erano ancora miei amici, ma adesso avvertivo una barriera tra di noi. Era da più di una settimana che non uscivamo insieme dopo scuola, e stava diventando chiaro a tutti che non sentivamo più il bisogno di vederci così tanto. Stavamo insieme a scuola, ci scambiavamo le solite conversazioni e frasi di sempre, e mangiavamo in compagnia a pranzo. Quello sembrava essere abbastanza. Ora avevo da fare dopo scuola; avevo qualcosa con cui riempire il mio tempo, ed anche se era solo fare pulizie, per lo meno avevo uno scopo. Anche se Gerard non sembrava essere più così loquace.

D'altronde, la natura schiva di Gerard non era del tutto colpa sua. Lui dipingeva; creava, quindi, nel suo mondo personale. Altre voci lo avrebbero disturbato, e così rispettavo la sua intimità e tenevo la bocca chiusa. Persino quando era lui ad interpellarmi continuavo a non dire molto. Le nostre precedenti discussioni continuavano a ripetersi nella mia mente, rendendomi sordo a qualsiasi altra cosa. Molte volte Gerard parlava, ed io semplicemente non ascoltavo. Osservavo i colori mischiarsi davanti a me, per poi venire inghiottiti dal lavandino, oppure carezzavo con le dita le ali di Van Gogh, e mi meravigliavo pensando a quanto fossero brune le sue piume.

Nonostante non parlassi, non ero completamente assente quando ero con Gerard. Notavo certe cose che mi davano indizi sulla vita di quest'uomo. La quantità di tazzine di caffè che dovevo lavare mi faceva capire che non era sempre solo in questa casa. Aveva degli ospiti, e regolari per giunta. Non riuscivo ad immaginarmi queste persone. Chi andava a trovare un vecchio artista? Cosa aveva lui da offrir loro? Mi venne in mente che potessero essere clienti che compravano le sue opere, ma tutte le volte che andavo da lui la quantità dei dipinti sembrava aumentare invece che diminuire, quindi la mia ipotesi era da scartare.

Facevo un sacco di supposizioni su Gerard, realizzai. Non sapevo molto di quell'uomo, e nonostante questo, lui mi ospitava in casa sua tutti i giorni. Quando pensavo alla situazione sotto questa luce, appariva piuttosto inquietante. Ma quella non era altro che una mia supposizione. Osservavo il modo in cui Gerard agiva, dipingeva e si comportava attorno alla sua delicata colomba; non avrebbe mai potuto fare niente di male. Non avrebbe mai potuto fare del male a niente e nessuno, specialmente a me. Non era altro che un uomo gentile, e tutte quelle persone che venivano a casa sua e che non riuscivo a immaginarmi, capii, probabilmente stavano facendo la stessa cosa che stavo facendo io; stare in compagnia di un artista gentile e cortese che non avrebbe fatto alcun male. Fu quando lo realizzai, credo, che iniziai a sentirmi più a mio agio dentro quell'appartamento, affezionandomene. In tutto quel tempo, avevo considerato unicamente le mie teorie, non avevo mai aperto occhi e orecchie del tutto, per osservare il vero Gerard. Anche se, comunque, era un personaggio difficile da osservare; era pieno di qualità e tratti misteriosi. Era lui stesso un’opera d’arte; un enigma coperto di vernice. Lui mi stava sfidando a risolverlo, e nonostante ci stessi provando, mi stavo concentrando sulla persona sbagliata.

"Cosa fai, Frank?" mi chiese un giorno. Io ero vicino alla gabbia, grattavo via residui e scarti della settimana precedente e inserivo la nuova sabbietta per l’uccellino. La voce di Gerard mi fece quasi venire un attacco di cuore. Ero abituato a sentire nelle orecchie il continuo sommesso tubare di Van Gogh; la voce chiara, profonda e melodiosa era stata un cambiamento inaspettato. Spostai lo sguardo su di lui, rimanendo ricurvo e tenendo chiusa nelle mie mani la sabbia pulita, i miei lineamenti contorti in un’espressione confusa. A quel punto mi stavo abituando ad essere confuso la maggior parte del tempo che passavo con lui.

"Cosa intendi?" chiesi piano.

"Cosa fai?" ripeté, marcando le parole con più lentezza, pronunciandole separatamente, una per una. Alzò la testa dalla tela sulla quale stava lavorando, inarcando un sopracciglio verso di me. Questo era uno dei suoi tratti che avevo notato e, segretamente, invidiavo. Il suo viso aveva così tanta mobilità che mi sbalordiva. Ero tornato a casa una sera e avevo provato ad imitarlo, facendo pratica allo specchio, ma ero riuscito solo a sembrare un idiota. Mi ero detto che era qualcosa che doveva aver imparato a fare nel corso degli anni. "Voglio dire, cosa fai per mantenerti sano? Per passare il tempo?"

Pensai alla sua domanda per un momento, cercando di capire cosa facessi davvero. Passavo molto del mio tempo da solo, pensando e facendo scorrere i minuti finché qualcosa di meglio non accadeva. Ma non potevo dirlo, non a Gerard. Non sarebbe stato abbastanza per lui, lo sapevo. Passavo il mio tempo da solo, e nonostante mi piacesse, quando lo dicevo agli altri sembrava tutt'altro che una gran cosa. Suonava come uno spreco di tempo.

"Vengo qui," risposi lentamente, affermando l'ovvio senza andare sul personale. Gerard roteò gli occhi al mio commento, ma non sapevo davvero che altro dire.

"Questo lo so," mi rimproverò, sarcastico. "Ma che altro fai? Quando andrai a casa stasera, quale sarà la prima cosa che farai?"

"Cenare con la mia famiglia?" dissi, offrendo la mia risposta come fosse una domanda e, nonostante fosse quello che avrei fatto realmente, sapevo che era sbagliato agli occhi di Gerard.

"Non sembri molto convinto di ciò," ribatté. "Dopo che farai? Cos'è che non vedi l’ora di fare?"

"Uhm..." Iniziai a dire, pensando tanto e a lungo. Non c'era stato tanto che avessi voluto fare nelle settimane appena passate. Sembrava che la mia vita avesse cominciato a formare una successione di eventi, semplicemente ripetuti uno dopo l'altro. Dopo cena andavo in camera mia a cazzeggiare fino a tardi, finché mio padre non andava a letto. Poi guardavo la TV finché non sentivo le mie palpebre troppo pesanti, dopodiché ritornavo in camera. A dispetto della mancanza di fascino di tutto ciò, lo riferii a Gerard, sapendo quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione.

"La TV è una diavoleria." disse quasi immediatamente. Digrignò i denti in un ringhio, o qualcosa di simile, che mi fece ridere, specialmente dal momento che teneva una TV nel suo stesso appartamento.

"Gerard?" domandai, indicando la suddetta diavoleria situata nel bel mezzo della sua sala.

"E’ rotta. La tengo lì solo per ricordarmi di quante ore della mia vita ho sprecato davanti a quel fottuto affare." rispose, con l'amaro risentimento verso quell'ammasso di metallo e fili sul tavolino ben evidente. Aveva ragione; non mi piaceva molto guardare la TV. La pubblicità sembrava succhiarmi via l'anima e il tempo, ma quello era ciò che volevo, farmi strappare via il tempo così che potessi andare a casa sua. Se la mia anima veniva catturata anch'essa insieme al tempo, era una casualità necessaria.

"Ma, che altro fai?" Insistette Gerard un'altra volta, il silenzio protrattosi troppo a lungo. Mi chiesi come mai all'improvviso gli importasse così tanto si parlare quando era da un po' di giorni che eravamo più silenziosi che mai. Forse stava rimanendo a corto di canzoni d'opera con le quali assordarmi. Comunque lo assecondai, ascoltandolo mentre proseguiva. "Hai detto che 'cazzeggi' fino al tuo appuntamento con la TV infernale. Cosa fai in quel tempo?"

"Uhm.." Temporeggiai, provando a pensare. Sapevo cosa facevo, solo non sapevo se volessi dirlo a lui, o dirlo a chiunque in realtà. Nonostante il divieto di mio padre avevo iniziato di nuovo a suonare la chitarra. Non ero per niente bravo, ma stavo iniziando a ricordare ciò che avevo imparato a fare. Leggevo le vecchie riviste di musica che avevo trovato nell'armadio, rileggendo le note e cercando di suonare qualcosa che sembrasse melodia. Non potevo mai suonare troppo forte per paura che mio padre mi potesse sentire ma era già qualcosa. Non volevo che Gerard lo sapesse solo perché sapevo esattamente quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione.

"Hai suonato la chitarra come ti avevo detto di fare?" mi domandò all'improvviso, come se avesse letto i miei pensieri. Il mio corpo si tese e sembrava che avessi smesso di respirare. Dalla mia reazione dedusse facilmente la risposta e un sorriso furbo attraversò la sua faccia tonda.

"Bene," affermò fiero, annuendo con la testa. Se non avesse avuto ragione su tutto, l'avrei definito un bastardo arrogante. Ma non potevo farci niente. "Voglio che porti qui la tua chitarra un giorno."

La sua affermazione mi colse del tutto alla sprovvista, ancora più di quella precedente. Deglutii vistosamente, riflettendo su come procedere.

"Perché?" chiesi con voce tremante.

"Perché ho bisogno di un po' di chiasso a riempire questo terribile silenzio." asserì, colpendo il foglio con una pennellata. Si fermò per un secondo, ammirando la sua opera per poi guardarmi con la coda dell'occhio. "E poi, tu sei stato testimone del mio sfogo creativo. Pulisci dopo averlo osservato tutti i giorni. E' arrivato il momento che io lo sia del tuo." alzò un sopracciglio, come se stesse concludendo un affare.

"Non saprei..." Dissi insicuro. Avevo appena finito di spargere la nuova sabbietta per Van Gogh, e avevo lasciato ricadere le mie mani a lato dei miei fianchi. "Non sono molto bravo."

"Non ha importanza," Insistette. Si allontanò di un passo dal suo dipinto ed arricciò il naso, somigliando quasi ad un coniglio. Scosse la testa prima di lanciare nuovamente un'occhiata verso di me. Poi disse schiettamente, in risposta al mio auto-giudizio di talento, "Io non penso di essere un pittore molto bravo."  
Per poco non mi saltarono gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. "Cosa?!" Urlai quasi. Era ovvio che mi stesse prendendo per il culo; era fottutamente fantastico. Se avessi avuto così tanto talento nelle mie dita ne sarei stato onorato. E lui non credeva di essere bravo? Forse era impazzito a causa dei vapori della sua vernice. O era ubriaco dal suo vino. Camminai verso di lui e la sua opera. Gettai uno sguardo alla tela e il mio punto di vista non fu che provato ulteriormente.

"Guarda quello che hai appena dipinto!" gli dissi con gli occhi che schizzavano dalla sua calma espressione alle linee di rosso e viola, fuse e incrociate a formare un tramonto di fronte a me. "Hai appena pitturato qualcosa che sembra una fottuta fotografia. Il modo in cui hai mescolato i colori qui è fottutamente incredibile. Vorrei tantissimo poter creare qualcosa del genere - come puoi pensare di far schifo?" Guardai lui e solo lui questa volta, senza riportare gli occhi sul suo lavoro. I miei occhi erano grandi e imploranti, ma la mia espressione si tramutò in una di shock quando lui iniziò a ridere.

"Cosa c’è di così divertente?"

"Hai appena dimostrato ciò che ho detto." Gerard disse compiaciuto, incrociando le braccia sul petto in un atteggiamento provocatorio. "Il tuo giudizio sul tuo lavoro è senza valore. Tu ci sei troppo vicino; non puoi avere idea della sua validità." Gerard si fermò, fissandomi con quei suoi profondi occhi che sfumavano tra il marrone e il verde. "Tu puoi pensare di fare schifo, ma proprio come hai dimostrato qui col mio lavoro, potresti non essere così male. Sono sicuro che suoni bene la chitarra, e voglio ascoltarti per esserne il giudice ultimo." disse inclinando la testa da un lato. "Che ne dici?"

Mi morsi il labbro pensando e feci vagare il mio sguardo per la stanza. Non sapevo cosa dire. Quella che mi stava chiedendo era una cosa seria. Mi stava chiedendo di portare la mia chitarra e mostrargli la mia anima. Non l’avevo più fatto con nessuno per così tanto tempo che non sapevo se ci sarei riuscito di nuovo. Riportai lo sguardo sul suo viso e avvertii una calda sensazione nel mio stomaco.

"Ok," acconsentii, annuendo lentamente con la testa e senza interrompere il contatto visivo. Non ero pronto per mostrargli nulla, non ancora perlomeno. Tuttavia avevo la sensazione che molto presto sarei stato capace di fidarmi di quest'uomo come non avevo mai potuto fare con le altre persone. Avrei potuto aprirgli la mia anima e sapevo che non sarebbe semplicemente rimasto a guardarmi sanguinare. Mi avrebbe dato consigli su come creare un'immagine migliore con ciò che stavo mettendo in mostra. Potevo fidarmi di lui, ma c'era qualcos'altro che avrei dovuto fare prima.

"Ok?" chiese Gerard, sentendo che doveva esserci qualcosa di nascosto in quello che stavo dicendo. Inclinò la testa da un lato e strinse ancora di più le braccia al petto.

"Suonerò la chitarra per te se," inspirai, spaventato ed eccitato da ciò che stavo per chiedere, "mi insegnerai a dipingere."

Quelle parole invasero la stanza come un'onda imponente, proprio come i vapori che la consumavano. La proposta si spanse nell'aria prima di arrivare alla fine alle orecchie di Gerard. Non sapevo esattamente come avrebbe reagito. La pittura era la sua arte, il suo talento, e non ero così sicuro che volesse condividerla con me. Era diverso quando mi incoraggiava a scoprire la mia personale creatività. L'idea di insegnarmi a dipingere come faceva lui forse avrebbe offeso la sua arroganza, ma quella era la ragione per la quale volevo dipingere; volevo scoprire in me quella sicurezza che lui possedeva. Avevo bisogno di quella spinta prima che potessi mostrargli la mia abilità. Volevo che mi insegnasse a dipingere, ad essere come lui, e infine, volevo che mi insegnasse ad essere sicuro di me. Aspettai ansioso la sua risposta, spostando il mio peso da un piede all'altro, lanciando occhiate attorno all'appartamento prima di incontrare i suoi occhi. Fece uno dei suoi sorrisi marchio “Gerard” e fece segno di sì con la testa. Mi lasciai scappare un sospiro di sollievo.

"D'accordo." disse, e poi tese la mano perché io la stringessi. Lo feci, e il patto venne suggellato. La sua presa era forte e mi sorprese, facendo sembrare la mia mano fiacca ancora più inferiore alla sua. Le sue mani erano calde e confortevoli; il calore si trasmetteva dalle sue dita alla mia mano, per poi scendere giù fino al mio stomaco. Sembrava quasi che la mia mano appartenesse a quel posto; come se io appartenessi a quel posto, il suo appartamento, ora più che mai. Lui mi avrebbe insegnato a dipingere, a esporre la mia anima, prima ancora che dovessi iniziarlo a fare io da solo.

E il giorno successivo, Gerard mi diede le chiavi del suo appartamento.


	7. Da crepato a frantumato

Sembrava che la chiave che Gerard aveva posto nelle mie mani aprisse tutto. Quel piccolo oggetto d'ottone non pesava niente nel mio palmo, ma nella realtà, mi sentivo come se stessi tenendo il mondo nel mio portachiavi. Precedentemente, il mio anello portachiavi era sempre stato piuttosto patetico. Mentre la maggior parte dei miei coetanei tenevano almeno due o tre cose lì sopra, io avevo una sola misera chiave di casa. Per dire l'ovvio, non ero come la maggior parte dei miei coetanei. I miei genitori si trovavano ancora dentro ai ristretti confini del matrimonio e per questo non avevo bisogno di mazzi di chiavi per due case diverse da alternare ogni weekend o vacanza. Inoltre non avevo neanche mosso il mio culo pigro per prendere la patente di guida, e non credevo che l'avrei fatto nell'imminente futuro. Semplicemente non potevo preoccuparmi di imparare qualcos'altro solo per ficcarmelo nella mente insieme alle ragnatele. Non era tanto il fatto di imparare che mi seccava perché, dopotutto, quello era il motivo principale per il quale andavo da Gerard. Stavo per imparare da quell'uomo ora, specialmente dopo aver raggiunto il nostro accordo. Il fatto era che dimenticavo tutto quello che, si supponeva, avrei dovuto imparare per un test, provando alla mia intelligenza che, in verità, i test non mi piacevano. Li odiavo in realtà. Odiavo fottutamente i test. Li lasciavo sempre in bianco o non li passavo, oppure li saltavo direttamente. Preferivo essere bocciato per una mia decisione piuttosto che affrontare il fatto che non fossi abbastanza intelligente. Mi piaceva pensare di essere un ragazzo piuttosto intelligente, non un genio o che altro, ma me la cavavo. Avevo la media del 60, comunque, a causa dei tanto detestati test. Presunsi tuttavia che imparare a dipingere da Gerard non avrebbe compreso un esame finale. Ma con Gerard non c'era mai niente d'inciso sulla pietra, a meno che non fosse un’opera d'arte che aveva creato, e anche in questo caso, sarebbe stato soggetto al tempo.

Questa chiave, ad ogni modo, racchiudeva la risposta a quel test se ci fosse mai stato, e mi sentivo così importante ed onorato semplicemente ad averla in mia presenza. Significava che io potevo andare e tornare tutte le volte che volevo; mi fece realizzare improvvisamente che non dovevo più attenermi a quell'insormontabile concessione di tempo dalle tre alle cinque. Potevo andarci ogni volta che volevo, non che non lo facessi già, ma ebbi il presentimento che una volta iniziate le nostre lezioni di pittura, Gerard non sarebbe più stato in grado di lasciarmi uscire da casa sua. Sarebbe diventata una seconda casa per me e, speravo, abbastanza presto, avrei potuto portare la mia chitarra e suonare le note che usualmente facevo tacere. Ma per quello ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, considerando che anche quando mi venivano consegnate le chiavi per aprire le porte, tutti sembravano cambiare le maledette serrature.

Andai a casa di Gerard il giorno dopo, pieno di entusiasmo. Avevo le chiavi di una casa che potevo definire mia, se non ancora del tutto, almeno, poteva esserlo per quelle poche ore che ci passavo. Ero arrivato persino in anticipo, i miei piedi svelti avevano praticamente fluttuato fino lì, ma quando girai la chiave nella porta ed entrai, incappai in un Gerard dormiente sul divano e una bottiglia di vino vuota gettata a terra al suo fianco. Sospirai pesantemente, deluso dal fatto che molto probabilmente non sarebbe successo niente quel giorno, anche se si fosse svegliato. Nel momento in cui fosse tornato cosciente, sarebbe stato troppo tardi per iniziare un qualsiasi tipo di lezione, così afferrai i pennelli e pulii la gabbia dell'uccello, parlando piano a Van Gogh mentre facevo il mio lavoro.

Era stato solo quel giorno che tutto ciò mi era sembrato veramente una fatica. Avrei voluto fare qualcos'altro, qualcosa di creativo, lo desideravo così tanto, ma lui si era addormentato. L'aveva fatto tante volte prima, ma allora non avevo qualcosa di piantato in testa, e di solito quando arrivavo e lui stava dormendo, si svegliava. Era solito doverlo fare per venirmi ad aprire, ma adesso poteva dormire a discapito di tutto, e Dio, Gerard aveva un sonno pesante. Persino quando mi cadde una tazza, rompendosi e fracassandosi in grossi pezzi, non si mosse di un millimetro. Il suo lieve russare risuonava nella stanza, accompagnato solo dall'incessante tubare della colomba. Me ne andai presto quel giorno, quando il mio dovere era stato compiuto, annoiato a morte e deluso oltre ogni mia immaginazione. E quando avevo chiuso la porta dietro di me, Gerard stava ancora dormendo.

La stessa cosa successe, più o meno, per i successivi tre giorni. Gerard dormiva quando arrivavo e non si svegliava fino a mezz'ora prima che io me ne dovessi andare; oppure mi accoglieva sulla porta, appesantito dalla stanchezza, per sdraiarsi di nuovo, addormentandosi in pochi minuti. Sembrava come se si fosse completamente dimenticato del patto che avevamo fatto, e mi faceva arrabbiare. Iniziai a sbattere le cose inconsciamente mentre lavoravo, rompendo anche altre tazze. Gerard era sveglio una volta quando ne ruppi una; sedeva sul divano, fumando, appena sveglio dal suo pisolino. La grossa e densa nuvola di fumo lo circondava, conferendogli un'aura cupa. Gerard possedeva anche una sua aura propria. Era un'aura misteriosa, per la maggior parte indescrivibile, poiché aveva troppi tratti caratteriali mescolati in uno stesso recipiente. Ma in qualsiasi modo si volesse descrivere Gerard - vanitoso, deviante, affascinante, geniale - il fumo sembrava sempre un'ulteriore strato al suo guscio.

Ai miei occhi Gerard era un uomo aperto, cordiale, con una sbavatura di arroganza e irritazione seppellita sotto la superficie. Ero riuscito vedere tutto già la prima volta che l'avevo incontrato; tutti ci riuscivano. In questo era un libro aperto, si rifiutava di nascondere chi fosse davvero, ma quando fumava vedevo qualcosa che non era sempre in superficie. Mentre inalava il catrame nero dalla sottile stecca, incavando le guance sul viso e rivelando i suoi zigomi, sembrava una figura mistica. Per una volta sembrava che stesse nascondendo qualcosa e non potevo dire cosa stesse pensando. E quando esalava, con il petto che si abbassava e il fumo grigio che si radunava attorno alla sua testa come un'aureola, sembrava pericoloso. Era la prima volta che quell'uomo quarantenne che stavo aiutando assomigliava a qualcosa di temibile. Era così in contrasto con il suo normale essere, quello che non avrebbe fatto male a una mosca e, tuttavia, gli si addiceva. L'intera figura di Gerard era pericolosa. Lui era lo strano artista frocio che viveva da solo ed aveva un ragazzo che lo aiutava con la sua arte, curandosi dei suoi attrezzi, che ripagava con delle lezioni di pittura. Era la personalità che calzava meglio a Gerard mentre fumava le sue sigarette, ed era probabilmente il motivo per il quale mi affascinava così tanto.

Quando fumava, proprio come quando creava la sua arte, non riuscivo a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Era come se stesse dipingendo anche in quel momento, con la stecca cancerogena in equilibrio tra le sue dita delicate. Le sue mani mi erano sempre sembrate così bizzarre; erano così lisce e bianche, eccetto per la punta di quelle due sue dita dove tratteneva la sigaretta. Quelle erano le uniche parti contaminate da qualcos'altro che non fosse la sua pelle setosa. Gerard era vecchio, lo sapevo, ma le sue mani lo facevano sembrare dieci anni più giovane.

Quando fumava, a volte stringeva le labbra insieme formando una O con la sua bocca, e provava creare dei cerchi di fumo. Gerard non riusciva mai a far semplicemente uscire il fumo e farlo spandere via. Doveva farci qualcosa. Doveva farci arte. Ed il modo in cui il suo viso, il suo corpo, le sue mani danzavano con la stecca bianca, era fottuta arte. C'era sempre uno schema; il modo in cui immergeva la mano nella tasca della camicia per trovare l'accendino e poi estraeva la sigaretta dal pacchetto mezzo vuoto, tenendola in equilibrio tra le sue dita e bocca, creando una coppa con le mani attorno all’estremità e provocando la scintilla che dava inizio al tutto. Era lì che lo schema terminava, finendo per diventare arte vera e propria, trasformandosi in vortici astratti di fumo.

In tutto quel tempo in cui lo osservavo fumare, non credo sapesse quello che mi faceva provare. Sapeva che quando lo guardavo dipingere ero sgomento perché era semplicemente stupendo. Mi era consentito essere sgomento in quel momento. Era arte quella che stava creando, e la pittura era un qualcosa che chiunque avrebbe potuto apprezzare. Non doveva piacere per forza, ma si poteva sempre concederle del merito. Quando Gerard fumava, invece, creava una forma d'arte proibita. Non mi era permesso apprezzarla. Non avrei dovuto guardare le ramificazioni del fumo e provare a raggiungerle ed afferrarne le code. Non avrei dovuto assorbire quest'arte, apprezzarne una semplice copia di seconda mano. Mi era stato imposto di pensare, sin da quando ero bambino, che fumare fosse un male. Fumare faceva venire il cancro. Fumare ti faceva venire la pelle gialla e i denti marroni, i tuoi polmoni neri. Fumare ti uccide. Il fumo non sarebbe dovuto essere un'arte.

Ma quando era Gerard a farlo, lo era, e tutti gli effetti collaterali non importavano. Finché l'arte era lì per essere apprezzata da qualcuno, allora ne era valsa la pena. Il fatto che quell'atto fosse odiato dagli altri, proibito da molti, lo rendeva dieci volte migliore. Faceva del pericolo la sua vera essenza, ed era una delle cose che mi faceva continuare a tornare da Gerard ancora e ancora, nonostante non stesse mantenendo la promessa che mi aveva fatto.  
"Presto." mi disse, facendomi riemergere dai miei pensieri impregnati di fumo. Adesso aveva quasi finito la sua sigaretta; non mi ero accorto di essermi incantato per così tanto tempo. Premette l’estremità della sigaretta sui vecchi giornali impilati sul tavolino da caffè e poi mi guardò. L'alone di fumo era ancora attorno a lui e io potevo a malapena vedere il suo viso, ma sapevo che stava sorridendo. Lui sorrideva sempre.

"Non mi sono dimenticato della nostra promessa," mi assicurò, le sue labbra sottili che si separavano e danzavano dentro quell'alone di fumo. "Sono stato molto occupato recentemente. Se non iniziamo questa settimana ti aspetto sabato, così potrò insegnarti. Lo prometto."

Provai a mostrargli un sorriso in risposta ma ero troppo combattuto dai miei stessi pensieri e dal fumo che fluttuava nell'aria. Così, tornai a guardare Gerard, sentendomi in colpa per aver dubitato di lui. Ed ero sorpreso dalla sua offerta. Non ero mai andato ad aiutare Gerard nei weekend. Ce n'erano stati solo due da quando avevo iniziato la mia routine di pulizia, ma era stato semplicemente assunto che io non ci sarei dovuto andare in quei giorni. Il patto era ogni giorno dopo scuola, e siccome non avevo scuola, non ci andavo. L'idea si era affacciata alla mia mente qualche volta, ma l'avevo semplicemente ignorata come facevo con molti pensieri riguardanti Gerard. Semplicemente cazzeggiavo come sempre nella mia camera vuota, provando a suonare la mia chitarra. E mi ero accontentato finché Gerard non aveva permesso a quella stessa idea di porre radici nella mia mente. La amavo. Avevo iniziato ad impazzire nella mia camera, contorcendomi sotto la mia pelle al solo sapere che i miei genitori erano lì con me. Anche se ero solo nella mia stanza, non mi sentivo mai completamente solo se i miei erano in casa. Era una qualche strana, fastidiosa ansia che mi pervadeva; pensavo sempre che stessero ascoltando ogni cosa che facevo. Ero paranoico, e quando mia madre era salita al piano superiore una volta nella scorsa settimana, aggrottando le sopracciglia alla vista della chitarra sul mio letto, i miei pensieri erano stati confermati. Sembrava che non piacessi ai miei genitori, e, sicuro come l'oro, loro non piacevano a me. Passare i weekend con Gerard era un’idea fottutamente fantastica. Anche se voleva dire dover aspettare altri giorni prima che le mie lezioni iniziassero, ero pronto a fare quel sacrificio.

"Perfetto," dissi a Gerard, annuendo leggermente con la testa. A quel punto l'alone di fumo attorno a lui si era dissolto, disperso nell'aria e nei miei vestiti. Gerard si sdraiò di nuovo, addormentandosi ancora una volta. Fu allora che tornai a guardare ciò che stavo facendo. Mi accorsi della tazza rotta e iniziai a raccoglierne i pezzi pensando che, in qualche modo, dovevano avere un significato più profondo.

 

*

Il giorno dopo, per qualche ragione impensabile, lasciai le chiavi a casa. Avevo lasciato l'intero anello portachiavi a casa in realtà, chiudendomi fuori dopo che i miei genitori erano usciti, con i compiti che per una volta mi ero sforzato di fare dall'altra parte della porta. Ero rimasto incazzato per la maggior parte della mattinata, ma sapere che sarei andato a casa di Gerard migliorava un po’ le cose. Tuttavia, quando bussai alla porta e sentii la voce irritata di Gerard, sentii i miei organi cedere. Non volevo avere a che fare con un'altra persona infastidita oggi, incluso me stesso.

"Non voglio quello che vendete!" Gerard urlò dall'interno del suo appartamento. Sentii i suoi passi pesanti trascinarsi per il pavimento di legno duro, ma erano lontani dalla porta.

"Gerard, sono io!" esclamai, cercando di farmi sentire attraverso la porta color oliva. Sentii improvvisamente i passi fermarsi e lo presi come un brutto segno, così chiarii. "Frank."

"So chi sei!" rispose Gerard, la sua voce che aveva perso l'irritazione di un momento prima e si era colorata di una punta di allegria. Udii nuovamente i passi e li sentii avvicinarsi all'entrata. Quest'ultima fu aperta in un minuto, e ci volle del tempo prima che i miei occhi si adattassero al nuovo ambiente. Con mio completo ed assoluto stupore, Gerard era in piedi nell'ingresso, i raggi del sole filtravano dalla finestra sullo sfondo riflettendosi sul suo corpo bagnato. I suoi capelli erano umidi e pendevano davanti al suo viso, scompigliati. Un braccio teneva aperta la porta e l'altro l'asciugamano blu scolorito stretto attorno alla sua vita.

Sentii le mie guance arrossire e riscaldarsi quando realizzai la situazione. Gerard era appena uscito dalla doccia. Deglutii pesantemente, ma la mia gola sembrava dieci volte più secca. Volevo voltarmi, e sapevo che avrei dovuto farlo, ma i miei piedi sembravano incollati a quel pavimento di legno marcio dell'atrio. Ero così fottutamente in imbarazzo per averlo interrotto. Ma, nonostante la mia reazione, Gerard rimaneva fermo nell'ingresso, non un grammo di vergogna o imbarazzo sulla sua faccia tonda e bagnata. In realtà, sorrideva mentre teneva la porta aperta, facendomi il gesto di entrare con una mano.

"Ora, Frank! Non ho tutto il giorno." mi punzecchiò, agitando i capelli bagnati, spostandoli dal suo viso, rivelando i suoi occhi vispi. Sentii l'acqua cospargersi su di me, ma nemmeno quello riuscì a strapparmi a quello stato di shock. Alla fine, i miei piedi cominciarono a muoversi e mi trascinai oltre la porta, lontano da Gerard, sicché non potessi vedere nient'altro che non avrei dovuto vedere.

"Mi dispiace," sputai la scusa dalle mie labbra non appena fui sicuro di avere abbastanza compostezza per parlare senza balbettare.

"E' tutto a posto," insistette Gerard mentre chiudeva la porta. Si voltò verso di me, mentre riuscivo solo a fissare i miei piedi. "Ti ho dato le chiavi per evitare cose come queste, ma immagino che tu le abbia dimenticate oggi?"

Portai improvvisamente i miei occhi a incontrare i suoi - e solo i suoi occhi. Mi ci volle un minuto per capire ciò che stava dicendo. Pensava che mi stessi scusando per aver dimenticato le chiavi? Non sapeva che era lì in piedi con solo un asciugamano indosso? E pure piccolo, tra l’altro. Potevo vedere le sue ossa pelviche attraverso la sua pelle spessa. Teneva il tessuto sfilacciato appena sopra il suo osso pubico e riuscivo appena a vedere il triangolo di muscoli che conduceva al di sotto, verso il basso. Lui era molto più vecchio e aveva un po' di peso extra, per questo il triangolo che io conoscevo dallo studio di me stesso allo specchio non era così visibile, ma era lì senza dubbio; così come la scia di peli scuri che creava una linea dall'ombelico fino a sotto l'asciugamano. Non potei anche fare a meno di notare che il suo petto era liscio e bianco proprio come le sue mani, e non era ornato dai peli scuri come quelli che aveva sotto l'ombelico. Subito pensai che se li fosse rasati, ma non c'era nessun piccolo segno rosso causato dal taglio della lama. Era completamente glabro e bianco. Era così bianco che volevo quasi raggiungerlo e toccarlo, per essere sicuro che fosse ancora lì, ma mi riportai di scatto indietro nella realtà. Una realtà che desideravo veramente non stesse avvenendo.

"Non dirmi che hai perso le mie chiavi, Frank." La voce di Gerard crebbe più profonda e strinse gli occhi fissandomi. "Non c'è bisogno che altri estranei abbiano la mia chiave. Uno è abbastanza." Mi sorrise, scoprendo i suoi denti nonostante la gravità della situazione.

"No, io, uh," inciampai sulle mie parole, cercando di non guardare niente, nemmeno più i suoi occhi. Guardai le mie mani e notai che stavano praticamente tremando. Strinsi i miei pugni insieme in un disperato tentativo di farle smettere. Non ero mai stato così imbarazzato in tutta la mia vita. "Ho solo dimenticato la tua chiave. L'ho lasciata in casa questa mattina. Tutte le mie chiavi."

"Ah, ok. Beh questo è un sollievo." disse Gerard, rilasciando un respiro. Cambiò la mano che reggeva l'asciugamano, ma lo scambio portò l'asciugamano a scivolare un po' più in basso sulle sue anche. A causa del movimento, ora potevo vedere le maniglie dell'amore che spuntavano dal bordo dell'asciugamano.

"Mi dispiace di essere arrivato qui con te... così..." dissi, voltandomi di nuovo dall'altra parte. Nonostante continuassi a ripetermi di non guardare, i miei occhi in qualche modo finivano sempre lì.

Gerard sembrò perplesso per un momento, poi guardò in basso se stesso e realizzò cosa volevo dire. "Non devi scusarti." insistette, agitando la sua mano libera nell'aria. Stavo per rispondere, ma la mia voce mi morì in gola. Non sapevo cosa stessi per dire, ma fui grato di non averlo detto dal momento che Gerard continuò dicendo: "Se ti fossi ricordato le chiavi oggi, mi avresti potuto beccare senza la barriera dell'asciugamano." Il modo in cui disse l'ultima parte, amichevole con un accenno di qualcos'altro alla fine, mi fece alzare lo sguardo su di lui, rompendo la mia promessa un'altra volta di non guardarlo mentre era in quella condizione. E quando feci contatto visivo, potei giurare di averlo visto farmi l'occhiolino. Non potevo esserne sicuro perché i suoi lunghi capelli corvini ricadevano sui suoi occhi, ma so quello che vidi. O almeno, sapevo cosa avrei voluto vedere.

"Comunque sia, " disse Gerard, spezzando di nuovo la tensione. "Mi vestirò." Dopo avermi lanciato un'altra occhiata, si mosse dalla sua posizione di fronte a me e iniziò a voltarsi e dirigersi verso la porta nera della sua camera. Borbottai un incoerente verso di approvazione e iniziai a spostare il peso da un piede all'altro. Avevo bisogno che la mia testa smettesse di girare e che il mio viso non fosse più così caldo. Posizionai le mie mani, ancora fredde a causa della bassa temperatura esterna, sulle mie guance, nel tentativo di rinfrescarle. Funzionò appena e decisi di dirigermi in cucina per distrarmi con qualcosa mentre Gerard si stava vestendo. Immersi le mani nell'acqua insaponata, quando la voce di Gerard mi interruppe di nuovo.

"Mio fratello è venuto a farmi visita oggi," disse, iniziando una storia che nessuno gli aveva chiesto di raccontare.

"Hai un fratello?" Gli chiesi. Non avevo mai realmente pensato a Gerard come a qualcos’altro oltre che a un artista quarantenne. Non mi era mai venuto in mente che lui potesse avere una famiglia, che fosse stato figlio di qualcuno e avesse avuto una vita, prima di questo appartamento ricoperto di vernice.

"Sì, vive a due città da qui," mi informò Gerard, la sua voce più alta del normale così che potesse passare attraverso i muri. Sapevo che non aveva chiuso la porta mentre si cambiava e mi ci volle tutta la mia forza di volontà per non muovermi dalla cucina; e a convincermi che fosse solo la curiosità a volermi far spostare.

"Forte." commentai, cercando di sembrare interessato. Stavo ascoltando, è solo che non sapevo che altro rispondere. La mia mente non era ancora abbastanza coerente per poter formulare delle frasi.

"Sì, credo," rispose Gerard. Sentii le ante dell'armadio aprirsi e il fruscio dei tessuti mentre Gerard continuava a parlare. "E' più giovane di quattro anni ma me ne dimentico guardandolo.. Sembra più grande di me certe volte. Lui lavora tutto il dannato giorno. Dalle nove alle cinque dietro una noiosa scrivania d'ufficio. Ha una moglie e dei figli. E nonostante dica di essere felice riesco a vederlo nei suoi occhi che non è così. Viene a farmi visita per questo. Avrebbe benissimo potuto lasciarmi da solo come ha fatto la maggior parte della mia famiglia per un motivo o per l'altro, ma lui continua a venirmi a trovare. Lui invidia la mia vita qui. Io faccio ciò che amo fare tutto il giorno. Lui fa ciò che gli dicono di fare tutto il dannato giorno. Vorrebbe vivere come faccio io. E io odio vedere quello scintillio fioco nei suoi occhi. Mi ricordo che quando eravamo piccoli lui suonava la chitarra.. o il basso o qualcosa del genere. Continuava a suonarlo per ore ed ore. E mi diceva sempre che un giorno io sarei diventato un artista e lui un bassista. E lui avrebbe avuto una band mentre io avrei dipinto per vivere. Ma a quanto pare essere un bassista non ti paga le bollette. Neanche essere un artista, ma cazzo, almeno sono felice..."

Gerard era ancora lontano dal finire la sua storia, ma io continuavo ad annuire ed intervenire con i miei piccoli e stupidi commenti come: 'Oh davvero?' e 'Interessante…'. Non è che quelle cose non fossero interessanti per me, perché lo erano. Erano un po' lunghe e ripetitive, ma pur sempre intriganti; scoprire qualcosa di quell'uomo, nella mia mente ancora un mistero, era intrigante. Tuttavia, allo stesso momento, avevo trovato qualcosa che aveva attirato la mia curiosità. Vidi una delle camice di Gerard gettata sul tavolo della cucina; l'accendino, il portafogli e le sigarette erano dispersi lì attorno. Estrassi le mani dall'acqua insaponata ed iniziai a dirigermi verso quei beni preziosi mentre Gerard continuava a blaterare sul suo fratello infelice e la moglie esigente. A quanto pare, lui era arrivato senza preavviso ed avevano avuto una bella conversazione, ma quello aveva richiesto molto tempo e Gerard non aveva avuto tempo per farsi la doccia; ecco il motivo per il quale l'avevo beccato con nient’altro che l’asciugamano addosso. Ma, grazie al cielo, quei pensieri erano lontani dalla mia mente. Afferrai il pacchetto di sigarette rosso e bianco mezzo vuoto. Ne ero attirato in quel momento, attirato da tutte quelle proprietà magiche che possedeva. Ripensai all'immagine di Gerard che fumava. La pericolosa, misteriosa e concreta immagine di lui e della sua inconfondibile aura. Rigirai il pacco tra le mie mani per un po', calcolando la mia mossa successiva. Le mie lezioni d'arte non erano ancora cominciate ma, mentre tenevo il pacco nelle mie mani, sentivo che quella era una lezione che avrei potuto insegnarmi da solo. Volevo provare a fumare. Volevo provare a rievocare la stessa immagine di Gerard quando inalava dalla stecca cancerogena. Sapevo che non mi faceva bene. Mia nonna era morta di cancro ai polmoni quando avevo sette anni e i miei genitori mi avevano sempre ammonito di non fumare. Ma non mi importava in quel momento. Ci avrei provato. La completa ed assoluta ironia del bellissimo oggetto era che mi avrebbe potuto condurre alla morte, e questo mi attraeva e mi faceva venir voglia di provare. L'unica cosa che mi faceva titubare era il fatto che le avrei rubate a Gerard. Non volevo tradire la sua fiducia e non volevo essere scoperto. Devo averlo rigirato in mano per un tempo lunghissimo prima di decidere di rischiarla tutta. In un veloce movimento furtivo, infilai il pacco nella tasca della mia giacca. Era per l'arte, mi dissi. Gerard l'avrebbe capito senza dubbio.

Attesi per qualche secondo senza respirare, solo aspettando di vedere se sarei stato scoperto. Ma quando Gerard continuò a parlare di suo fratello, sapevo di essere salvo. Mi rilassai e iniziai ad osservare gli altri oggetti sul tavolo. Il portafogli di Gerard era aperto e ricurvo, facendo saltare ai miei occhi un altro oggetto. Potevo vedere la familiare tonalità di blu della patente caratteristica di questa parte della città. La parte alta della licenza spuntava dal suo involucro, mostrando un’estremità della fototessera. La mia curiosità mi aveva già portato lontano quel giorno, e decisi di mandare tutto a fanculo tirando fuori la carta dal suo posto. La rimetterò a posto subito, mi dissi. Volevo solo vedere una cosa.

Tenni la sottile plastica blu nella mia mano per un po', facendo scorrere le dita sugli angoli smussati. Risi alla foto all'interno della carta, lasciando apparire un ghigno. I capelli gli ricadevano in faccia tutti disordinati e gonfi. La bocca era storta in un'espressione che non riuscivo a capire e i suoi occhi erano mezzi aperti. La foto rappresentava lui senza dubbio, ma non era per niente venuta bene. Comunque, tutte le foto della patente erano così; farti avere un bell’aspetto non era il loro scopo. Dopo aver ridacchiato alla foto per un po’, i miei occhi si bloccarono sull’esatta cosa che volevo sapere; la sua data di nascita. In generale, l'età di Gerard era stata un mistero per me. Sapevo che era vecchio, molto più vecchio di me ovviamente. Avevo immaginato avesse quarant'anni, ma le sue mani dalla pelle liscia ed il suo ardore giovanile nell'affrontare la vita mi portavano sempre ad abbassare considerevolmente quel valore. Avevo rimuginato sulla sua età sin da quando l'avevo incontrato quel giorno che ci aveva gettato la vernice addosso, ma non avevo mai trovato il coraggio di chiedergliela. Era da maleducati, ma dopotutto lo era anche frugare nel suo portafoglio. Però, se non mi avesse beccato, allora il mio comportamento scortese non sarebbe stato notato ed io avrei avuto una risposta. Trovai l'anno di nascita e feci dei calcoli veloci a mente. Dovetti rifare i calcoli qualche volta perché pensavo che stessi ripetutamente giungendo all'età sbagliata. Ma non era così. Quasi mi cadde la schedina dalle mani quando lo realizzai.

Gerard aveva quarantasette anni.

La mia bocca pendeva spalancata mentre il mio cuore sbatteva contro la mia cassa toracica, facendolo fermare. Gerard aveva quarantasette fottuti anni. Sembrava come una vita intera, considerando che io ne avevo solo diciassette. Gerard aveva trent'anni più di me. Mi faceva incredibilmente agitare il fatto che vivesse in quell'appartamento, già a metà strada nella sua vita, quando io ero appena nato. E poi mi colpì questo fatto; Gerard aveva la stessa età di mio padre. Mio padre era un trentenne quando io ero nato e faceva gli anni a metà Gennaio. Gerard li faceva all'inizio di Febbraio. Adesso avevano la stessa età.

I pensieri vorticavano nella mia testa e si schiantavano contro il mio cranio. Gerard era vecchio quanto mio padre. Mi infastidiva così tanto. Andavo a casa sua ogni giorno dopo scuola e stavo con lui come se fosse uno dei miei amici quando sarebbe potuto essere mio padre. Avevo sempre saputo che Gerard era vecchio; potevo vederlo nelle rughe profonde che segnavano il suo viso, ma ora che avevo un numero ufficiale non mi piaceva. Desideravo di poter mettere via quella tessera, ricacciarla nel portafoglio e dimenticare di averla mai vista. Non stavo provando ad essere meschino o a discriminare l'età; qualcosa semplicemente non era a posto.

Con questi pensieri che vagavano per la mia testa affollata, mi ci volle del tempo prima di realizzare che non sentivo più la voce di Gerard blaterare su suo fratello. Alzai lentamente lo sguardo dal rettangolo blu di fronte a me e vidi Gerard in piedi, fermo, sulla porta della cucina, con un'altra camicia addosso, ancora non abbottonata, che penzolava sulla sua bianca pelle liscia. Mi guardava con la testa piegata da un lato e le braccia incrociate sul petto. Sentii il mio stomaco contorcersi, per più di una ragione.

"E così adesso sai la mia età," asserì Gerard concisamente. Non era proprio arrabbiato, ma non era neanche felice. Sembrava triste, ma non perché io avessi frugato tra le sue cose. Era come fosse stato rattristato dalla sua stessa età.

Lasciai subito cadere la carta blu sul tavolo dove era posato il portafoglio e indietreggiai, alzando le mani come per mostrargli che non avevo nient'altro. Le sigarette erano ancora all'interno della tasca della mia giacca, ma in quel momento erano un ricordo lontano. La sua età continuava a risuonare nelle mie orecchie e ora il senso di colpa per essere stato beccato era aggiunto a quella sensazione, causando un violento putiferio.

"Mi dispiace," dissi con una voce che suonava veloce e affrettata. Indietreggiai attraverso la cucina fino ad arrivare con la schiena premuta contro il frigo. Non so dove stessi provando ad andare, ma il mio viaggio era ovviamente giunto al termine.

"Non essere dispiaciuto," insistette Gerard, agitando la mano e incurvando le labbra in una beffa. "Sono vecchio e dovrei andarne fiero, credo". Roteò gli occhi e scosse la testa, i capelli ancora leggermente umidi che cascavano agli angoli del suo viso.

"Non sembri vecchio," arrischiai, cercando di migliorare la situazione. Potevo sentire il cuore fare a gara dentro il mio petto, martellando contro la cassa e cercando di uscirne.

Gerard espirò felice e sorrise. "Grazie," disse, facendo un cenno con la testa; poi trascinò lo sguardo su di me, inchiodato al muro. La sua espressione assunse un'aria più seria mentre i suoi occhi mi esaminavano dalla testa ai piedi per poi tornare su di nuovo. "Nemmeno tu dimostri la tua età."

Risi nervosamente, il mio respiro usciva troppo smorzato e acuto. "Probabilmente sembro più piccolo," ridacchiai, muovendo velocemente gli occhi attorno alla stanza. Tutti mi avevano sempre detto che sembravo più giovane di quanto fossi. Non avevo mai pensato fosse così - dimostravo solo la mia età. Ma dal momento che ero più basso di molti ragazzi, avevo una struttura facciale leggermente più delicata - non avevo molti tagli, lividi e cicatrici - questo evidentemente mi donava una giovinezza di cui avrei volentieri fatto a meno.

"Veramente, no." constatò Gerard serio, alzando le sopracciglia. Non era più incupito dalla sua età e, invece, si stava concentrando sulla mia. Mi venne più vicino, muovendosi attraverso il pavimento della cucina e aggirando il tavolo, incastrandomi dov'ero ancora di più. Io mi ritrassi un po' mentre si avvicinava, ma solo perché ero già a disagio. Le sue parole mi stavano facendo danzare sotto la mia stessa pelle e quando il suo sguardo percorse il mio corpo, credevo che stessi per morire. C'erano troppe cose intrappolate dentro di me; paura, rimorso, vergogna, felicità. Non riuscivo più a trattenerle, e il fatto che si stesse avvicinando non era d'aiuto.

"Sembri avere più di diciassette anni," mi informò Gerard. Piegò la testa da un lato e strinse le labbra pensando intensamente mentre osservava il mio viso. Allungò una mano e toccò il lato della mia mascella, percorrendola lentamente con il suo dito delicato. "Vedi qui?" mi chiese mentre vi muoveva sopra il dito, facendomi vibrare dentro. Fu in quel momento che notai che la sua camicia non era ancora abbottonata e il suo bianco petto glabro era a pochi centimetri di distanza da me. Non avevo idea di che cazzo stesse succedendo, ma sembrava che l'avrei scoperto presto.

"La tua pelle ha più pori, e più aperti, cosicché assorbono più facilmente la luce del sole," mi spiegò mentre continuava a carezzare il mio viso con la sua mano. Le sue dita erano calde e piacevoli sulla mia pelle, ma io continuavo a cercare di ritrarmi. C'era qualcosa che non andava in questa situazione. Gerard aveva l'età di mio padre. Non potevo essere in questa posizione con lui.

"La tua pelle si abbronza facilmente, donandoti una qualità più distinta. Specialmente attorno ai tuoi occhi," continuò Gerard, finendo a toccare col suo dito l'estremità della mia guancia, tirandomi leggermente più in avanti per poter osservare meglio i miei occhi. "I tuoi occhi sono profondi e turbati, e ti si stanno già formando delle rughe attorno alle orbite."

"Oh evviva," espressi sommessamente, cercando di distogliere il mio sguardo da Gerard ma senza essere capace di muovermi. Non stava più guardando i miei occhi, era passato ai particolari circostanti. "Le rughe suonano sempre bene," dissi con tono sarcastico.

"No, non è quello che intendevo in realtà," Gerard provò a correggersi continuando ad osservare i miei particolari. Mi era veramente vicino a quel punto, anche se la sua voce suonava in qualche modo lontana. Era in piedi proprio di fronte a me, così vicino che potevo avvertire il calore del suo petto nudo. Era caldo ed era qualcosa di cui sapevo avrei dovuto essere spaventato. "Le rughe che hai non sono dovute all'età, ma all'esperienza. Intelligenza," si corresse. Tolse la mano dalla mia guancia e toccò parte dei miei capelli castani che mi ricadevano sulla fronte. Li spinse di lato e lasciò la sua mano a riposare dietro al mio orecchio insieme ai capelli. Con gli occhi ancora puntati oltre me, commentò: "C'è qualcosa nella tua mente, che rende le rughe più profonde."

"Davvero?" chiesi. La mia voce uscì come un sussurro strozzato. Potevo sentire il suo respiro su di me.

Gli occhi di Gerard spostarono la loro attenzione di nuovo su di me, fissandomi dritto negli occhi, implorandomi per un qualche tipo di attenzione che non ero sicuro di potergli dare. "Cosa c’è nella tua mente, Frank?" mi sussurrò spostandosi più vicino a me, nonostante fosse già abbastanza vicino lì dov'era.

Ci fissammo per qualche attimo; le mie labbra si dividevano e ricongiungevano a ripetizione, cercando di trovare qualcosa da dire. Gerard era soddisfatto nel suo silenzio, semplicemente a leggere il mio viso. Stava ricevendo una risposta soddisfacente da quello. Improvvisamente mi sentii nudo tanto quanto lui solo qualche tempo prima, ed ebbi l'improvviso desiderio di saltare fuori dalla mia pelle ed abbandonare il mio corpo. Qualcosa dentro di me stava urlando, strillando, e non riuscivo a capire cosa stesse dicendo. Gerard era troppo vicino, e questo mi impediva di pensare a qualsiasi cosa.

"Io...I-io devo andare," dissi finalmente. Gerard mi guardò scettico per un attimo, ma quando mi vide dimenarmi sotto il suo sguardo e posizione, spostò il suo braccio, indicando la porta. Si appoggiò al tavolo mentre me ne andavo, senza dirmi 'ciao', con una mano piegata sul petto e la testa abbassata. Io corsi fuori dall’appartamento. Non lo salutai neanche io; l'unico pensiero che continuava a girarmi in testa in continuazione era che non mi sarei dovuto sentire in quel modo. E fuggire via non avrebbe mai potuto correggere quel fatto. Prima avevo rotto le tazze per attirare la sua attenzione, ma quando me l'aveva concessa, era stato troppo per me da sopportare. Mi sentivo come quelle tazze che avevo frantumato sul pavimento tutti i giorni, solo che questa volta, non sapevo se sarei potuto essere aggiustato e, di sicuro, non volevo essere gettato via.


	8. Vizi differenti; periodi differenti

Quella notte, quando arrivai a casa, immagini di Gerard mi invadevano la mente nonostante i miei disperati tentativi di fermarle. Sembrava che più spingessi il mio subconscio a smetterla, più il mio subconscio spingesse contro di me – solo dieci volte più forte. Immagini di Gerard con addosso solo un asciugamano continuavano a passarmi davanti agli occhi, quando solo un attimo prima stavo suonando la mia chitarra cercando di non fare troppo rumore e pensando a tante belle cose-non-gay.

Odiavo non essere più capace di controllare nemmeno la mia stessa mente. Avrei voluto poter aprire la mia testa e tirarne fuori quella fottuta immagine di Gerard, così tutto sarebbe tornato normale. Sapevo, comunque, che anche se avessi avuto i poteri sadici per fare una cosa del genere, non tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.  
Il problema esisteva ancora: ero stato attratto da Gerard quel giorno. E in un certo senso, ero sempre stato attratto da lui, in un modo o nell’altro. Ammiravo il suo talento nel disegnare e nel dipingere. Amavo il modo in cui parlava, anche il suo evidente accento francese che lasciava trasparire a comando, la voce profonda e melodiosa con cui si esprimeva il resto del tempo. Amavo il suo modo di vedere le cose e le teorie a cui arrivava per provare a capire il mondo. Lo consideravo una persona fantastica. Ma fu quel giorno, vederlo in un asciugamano ed averlo così vicino al mio viso che mi fece realizzare il lato fisico di tutto quanto. Ero attratto da Gerard in più modi rispetto a quelli a livello emozionale. Non andavo più da lui solo per avere un amico. Una piccola parte di me voleva di più, e questo era qualcosa che andava al di là della mia comprensione.

Non solo non riuscivo a capire, ma mi rifiutavo di farlo. Semplicemente non potevo lasciare che l’idea di volere Gerard in modo fisico si facesse strada nella mia mente. Non potevo. Prima di tutto, perché era un uomo. In tutta la mia vita non ero mai stato attratto da un uomo prima. Pensavo che qualcuno dei miei amici e compagni di scuola fosse simpatico e di buona compagnia, ma non avevo mai e mai avrei voluto scoparmeli. Ma ancora, pensavo che anche Gerard fosse simpatico e di buona compagnia. Forse se avessi visto anche gli altri miei amici in un asciugamano, la mia visione delle cose sarebbe cambiata. Non volevo pensarci, comunque. Non avevo tempo di riconsiderare sentimenti vecchi quando non potevo neanche capire quelli nuovi che stavano esplodendo in me.

Non penso fosse proprio che volevo scoparmi Gerard. Era qualcosa di più. Si era già aperto così tanto con me. Mi aveva mostrato la sua arte, mi aveva lasciato entrare in casa sua ogni giorno, mi aveva dato la chiave del suo appartamento e mi avrebbe presto mostrato come dipingere. Non conoscevo ancora interamente quest’uomo e mi sentivo già così vicino a lui. E quando avevo visto la sua carne pallida, nuda ed esposta nel senso fisico, qualcosa in me era scattato. Ero improvvisamente diventato cosciente dell’esistenza di altri modi di mostrare affetto per le persone. Con i miei amici, ero abituato solo al solito batti-cinque occasionale, pacca sulla spalla e forse, se ero fortunato o molto triste, un abbraccio molto breve. E succedeva lo stesso nella mia famiglia. Mia madre era la più affettuosa dei miei genitori (che comunque non era dire molto vista la severità di mio padre), ma anche lei non mi dava più molti abbracci ormai. L’imbarazzo di un figlio adolescente che cresceva l’aveva spinta a distanziarsi. Di questo, ero grato. Non ero molto propenso all’idea di farmi vedere mentre abbracciavo mia madre di fronte a scuola. Comunque, con quella mancanza di contatto fisico, avevo iniziato a dimenticarmi dell’effetto terapeutico di un singolo tocco. Gerard mi aveva abbracciato già i primi giorni che ci eravamo conosciuti, stava già mostrando quel tipo di affetto nei miei confronti. Gli amici facevano quel tipo di cose. Si toccavano a vicenda. C’erano anche altri modi per esprimere sentimenti genuini, senza usare le mani, ma erano diversi i pensieri che occupavano la mia mente. Ricordai che esistevano vie diverse per esporsi. Potevi mostrare le tue emozioni e sentirti nudo; o potevi essere veramente nudo con qualcuno e scoprire quelle stesse emozioni scritte sul corpo dell’altro. Ma tutta l’idea di condividere i miei sentimenti (specialmente quelli che stavo sperimentando allora) e soprattutto di essere nudo con qualcuno che non fossi io mi faceva rabbrividire.

Erano anni che qualcuno non mi vedeva nudo, più o meno da quando ero un bambino, e quella era stata solo la mia famiglia. Quando dovevo andare a nuotare o da qualsiasi altra parte dove fosse necessario che io mi cambiassi, mi nascondevo in un gabinetto, ritirandomi in un angolo dove avrei lasciato scivolare i miei pantaloni militari sotto alle mie ginocchia sporgenti. Non volevo che la gente vedesse il mio corpo debole e imbarazzante. Era brutto – e rimaneva brutto anche in quel momento (nonostante le mie ginocchia non fossero più così sporgenti). Comunque, quella era la mia opinione personale di me stesso. Gerard aveva detto che quelle opinioni non valevano. Forse il mio corpo non era brutto per le altre persone. Forse il mio corpo non sarebbe stato brutto per lui…

Interruppi quel pensiero, impedendomi di terminarlo. Non potevo pensare a certe cose. Non potevo e basta. Se non per il fattore omosessualità, allora per il fattore età. Gerard era vecchio come il mio fottuto padre. Non potevo assolutamente sentirmi attratto a qualcuno di quell’età. Non c’era modo io volessi sentirmi attratto a qualcuno di quell’età. I miei pensieri iniziarono ad accumularsi e ad andare in territori pericolosi mentre mi sedevo sul mio letto, portando le mie mani a chiudersi a pugno. Immaginai mio padre al posto di Gerard e quasi vomitai. Potevo sentire le pareti del mio stomaco contrarsi e poi cercare di uscire dal mio corpo. Era impossibile io volessi pensare a mio padre – o a qualunque altro membro della mia famiglia in quella prospettiva. Gerard era vecchio. Gerard era un uomo. E Gerard non era qualcosa che avrei mai desiderato.

Ma non potevo ignorare le sensazioni che stavano emergendo in me, sormontandosi e facendo rimescolare il mio sangue, indirizzandolo in altri posti. Quando avevo avuto Gerard così vicino, le sue mani sul mio viso mentre mi guardava dritto nel profondo degli occhi, non sapevo cosa stava succedendo o quello che avrei voluto stesse succedendo in quel momento. Comunque, guardandomi indietro mentre sedevo sul letto, vedevo la situazione per quello che veramente era stata. In tutti quei film romantici cliché, in quel momento ci saremmo baciati. Gerard avrebbe premuto le sue labbra sulle mie e io avrei fatto lo stesso con lui. E ci sarebbe piaciuto. Saremmo caduti insieme sul letto dopo ore di baci alla luce della luna e ci saremmo risvegliati la mattina dopo l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro. Ma questo non era un film. Questa era la vita vera e il bacio non sarebbe dovuto accadere. Il bacio non doveva accadere.

Questo non tratteneva la mia mente dall’immaginarlo ogni cinque secondi però.

Non sapevo neanche perché il mero pensiero di baciarlo mi stesse perseguitando. L’avevo immaginato così tanto a quel punto, che cominciai a pensare che premendo le nostre labbra insieme, saremmo stati capaci di condividere qualcosa. CI saremmo capiti meglio a vicenda e avrei potuto mostrargli la mia anima in quel modo.  
Baciare Gerard, portare le nostre labbra insieme, sarebbe stato condividere così tanto più del piano fisico. Ma allo stesso tempo, quella sembrava l’unica via per capirci fisicamente. Prima lui era sempre loquace, arrogante e sicuro di sé mentre io stavo nell’angolo, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro e tentando di evitare il suo sguardo. Se ci fossimo baciati, forse ci saremmo tutti e due calmati e avremmo trovato un felice equilibrio di emozioni.

Sta’ zitto, Frank, mi dissi internamente. Ci sono altri modi per mostrare la tua anima, mi dissi. Ci sono altri modi per connetterti con qualcuno. Imparerai presto a dipingere. E poi potrai dimenticarti di tutte queste stronzate sul baciare un quarantasettenne. Annuii tra me e me, ripetendo quella frase all’infinito nella mia testa. Mi distesi sul letto, i miei occhi chiusi e le mie mani sulla fronte. Feci ricadere le braccia ai miei fianchi in esasperazione e colpii un oggetto non meglio identificato nella mia tasca.  
Le sigarette! mi ricordai improvvisamente, i miei occhi che si spalancavano e un sorriso che si espandeva sul mio viso. Mi ero completamente dimenticato di averle prese. Ero così contento di averle in quel momento. Avevo bisogno di allontanare la mia attenzione dalle immagini di Gerard. Dovevo esprimere un po’ di creatività e, dal momento che le lezioni di pittura non sarebbero iniziate ancora per un po’, almeno potevo iniziare a fare qualcosa con il pacchetto che tenevo in mano. Lo strinsi forte nella mia mano, sentendo il cartone che si stropicciava sotto alle mie dita. Avevo bisogno di fumare in quel momento, per più di una ragione.

Era notte fonda e fu facile sgattaiolare al di là della porta socchiusa della camera dei miei genitori. Scesi le scale, stando attento a non mettere i piedi sui punti dove sapevo i gradini avrebbero cigolato finché non arrivai all’entrata principale. Afferrai una scatola di fiammiferi che tenevamo nel ripostiglio dove c’erano le nostre candele e le scorte di emergenza in caso di blackout prima di uscire, ricordandomi di prendere le chiavi questa volta. Camminai fino al giardino posteriore, appoggiandomi al recinto di legno mentre tiravo fuori il pacchetto mezzo schiacciato. Presi una sigaretta e la premetti tra le mie labbra, preparandomi ad accenderla, ma nessuno dei miei movimenti sembrava essere elegante come quelli di Gerard. Armeggiai con i fiammiferi, arrivando quasi a bruciarmi le dita più di una volta e facendo cadere la mia sigaretta. Ora aveva un po’ di terra appiccicata dove prima c’erano state le mie labbra, ma la spazzolai via e riprovai, riuscendo finalmente ad accenderla. Orgoglioso di me, la tenni appena appoggiata all’entrata della mia bocca per un po’, tentando di essere elegante quanto lo era Gerard mentre fumava. Mi rimproverai subito internamente per essermi paragonato all’uomo che stavo tentando di dimenticare, ma mi calmai realizzando che almeno stavo pensando a lui con i suoi vestiti addosso. Alla fine, quando aspirai, ebbi lo shock di una vita intera.

Il fumo pungeva ed era troppo denso perché lo potessi inalare tutto in una volta. Potevo sentire come gli elementi chimici dannosi, pressati in un oggetto così piccolo, ora invadessero la mia bocca, toccando la mia lingua prima di scivolarmi in gola. Si raccolsero nei miei polmoni per un solo breve minuto prima che io li ributtassi fuori, tossendo e sputacchiando, facendo così tanto rumore che fui sorpreso di non aver svegliato i vicini. Mentre tossivo, sputai muco che giuro era già grigio dal fumo che avevo appena inalato. Era così schifoso. Non riuscivo a capire come Gerard potesse farlo tutti i giorni e amarlo. Ed essere bello mentre lo faceva. Io ero molto lontano dall’essere attraente in quel momento. Il mio viso era arrossato dal tossire e i miei occhi lacrimavano dallo sforzo. E non importava quanto sputassi, potevo ancora sentire il gusto amaro nella mia bocca. Era stagnante e secco e volevo che se ne andasse il prima possibile.

Baciare Gerard dev’essere così, mi ritrovai a pensare poco dopo aver tossito tanto da farmi male alla gola. I miei stessi pensieri mi presero alla sprovvista, ed ero indeciso se considerarli buoni o cattivi. Se stavo tossendo così tanto e odiandolo così tanto, allora forse avrei odiato anche baciare Gerard. Quella era una cosa molto, molto buona nella mia mente. Ma il fatto che stessi ancora pensando a baciare quel vecchio era cattivo. Fermai i miei pensieri e tornai al presente.

Rivolsi lo sguardo alla sigaretta che ora era semi-schiacciata nella mia mano. Brillava ancora un po’ all’estremità, la sua forza che scemava. Guardai il filtro e realizzai che Gerard poggiava le sue labbra su quello stesso posto ogni giorno. Questo atto in sé era come baciarlo, ma senza l’aspetto pericoloso dei nostri corpi che si toccavano per davvero. Fumare potrebbe essere stato un modo per stare vicino a Gerard senza essere fisicamente vicino a lui. Avrei potuto posare le mie labbra sullo stesso posto a cui anche le sue si avvolgevano sempre, e avremmo potuto legare in quel modo. Avrei potuto esporre la mia anima e il mio affetto anche in quel modo. Avrei potuto baciare la sigaretta che rappresentava l’uomo per cui manifestavo attrazione e timore e nessuno avrebbe saputo che era proprio quello che stavo facendo. Avrei potuto nascondermi di nuovo, come avevo sempre fatto. Era il piano perfetto. E anche se non mi piaceva fumare, il solo atto mi faceva sentire bene dentro; al sicuro, quasi.

Avevo preso solo un tiro della sigaretta che tenevo nella mia mano, ma dal gusto che sapeva la mia bocca sembrava che ne avessi fumata un’intera scatola. Sentivo il bastoncino consumarsi sempre di più, raggiungendo velocemente la sua fine. Lo portai nuovamente alle mie labbra, provando a inspirare e riportando un successo leggermente maggiore di prima, probabilmente perché stavolta sapevo già cosa aspettarmi. Non era la cosa migliore che avessi mai fatto, ma esistevano cose peggiori, mi dissi. Come baciare Gerard veramente.

Mentre calpestavo la sigaretta rimasta quasi inutilizzata, decisi che avrei tenuto il pacchetto. Avrei potuto averne bisogno più avanti, mi dissi. Con il modo in cui la mia testa sembrava pensare negli ultimi giorni, sembrava una possibilità quasi certa. Mi sarei potuto abituare a fumare; tutto era possibile, specialmente nella mia posizione. Misi la scatola nel taschino della mia camicia, picchiettandola leggermente. L’avrei tenuto tutto; buono e cattivo.

Giusto in caso.

*

La mia gola faceva male il giorno dopo quando mi alzai. E avevo già una brutta tosse. Immaginai che la maggior parte di tutto questo fosse dovuta al mio tossire così tanto la notte prima, o forse era solo un tumore ai polmoni che si stava sviluppando grazie alla mia nuova abitudine. Grattandomi il collo con una mano fiacca, frugai nella credenza delle medicine per delle pasticche per la gola prima di scuola, solo per non trovarne alcuna. Soffrii per tutto il giorno ma ebbi solo pochi accessi di tosse. Nessuno lo notò; tutti pensarono fosse raffreddore. Il tempo stava cambiando dal freddo invernale al tepore primaverile e le fluttuazioni stavano mettendo alla prova la salute di molte persone. Ma quello e il gusto della mia prima sigaretta ancora nella mia bocca non erano la sola cosa a scombussolare il mio sistema.

Le mie fantasie su Gerard non erano così esplicite come la notte precedente; stavo migliorando a bloccare le immagini mentali. Quando ero finalmente riuscito a chiudere gli occhi la notte prima, dormire aveva aiutato a calmare i miei pensieri irrazionali in modo significativo. Subito dopo quel momento imbarazzante con Gerard, la mia mente era stata un ruotare e un caos di emozioni cui io non riuscivo a dare un senso. Non riuscivo a dargli un senso neppure il giorno dopo, ma almeno dormire me ne aveva fatte dimenticare un po’ nel mio subconscio. E fumare aveva aiutato, ironicamente. Stavo diventando vittima di un’altra dipendenza, visto che ora non bevevo più tanto quanto prima. Il modo in cui bevevo adesso era del tutto diverso. Avevo consumato birra e liquore con Sam e Travis perché ci annoiavamo. Non avevamo nient’altro da fare e non volevamo ascoltare i nostri pensieri. Allora bevevo per soffocare i miei sentimenti che rimanere intrappolato in quella città orribile mi provocava. Ma ora, non mi sentivo più così intrappolato. Gerard mi stava mostrando che il Jersey non era così oscuro come avevo pensato. C’era colore all’interno del suo appartamento. Ed era là che io avevo cambiato il mio drink abituale come anche i miei ideali.

Ora bevevo vino, ma non per dimenticare; era per ricordare. Quando andavo a trovare Gerard, bevevamo per divertirci; per creare ricordi. Potevo ancora ricordare vividamente la prima conversazione che avevamo avuto accanto a bicchieri alti di vino sul suo tavolo. E potevo ricordarne anche alcune altre. Il vino era un vizio, ma non mi stava rendendo insensibile. Mi stava facendo sentire le cose di nuovo. Me le stava facendo sentire un po’ troppo, comunque. E lì era dove entrava in gioco il fumo. Potevo fumare per calmare i miei nervi; calmare la mia testa e mente e attenuare un po’ le sensazioni che sperimentavo. I miei sentimenti erano travolgenti, ma non volevo rinunciarvi. Volevo continuare a vedere Gerard dopo scuola. Volevo continuare a imparare da lui. Volevo che la mia voglia di far incontrare le nostre labbra smettesse di esistere. E così fumavo per farmela passare. O ci provavo, almeno.

Avevo provato a fumare un’altra sigaretta nella mia ora buca, proprio prima di andare da Gerard. Non c’era dubbio che avrei continuato ad andarci. Dovevo andare; volevo imparare e non volevo rovinare la buona amicizia che avevamo costruito reagendo esageratamente per colpa dei miei sentimenti. Ma avevo bisogno di fumare per calmarmi prima di andare. Riuscii a fumare tutta la sigaretta questa volta, tossendo poco. Avevo camminato fino a molto lontano dalla scuola però, perché non avrei mai potuto fumare nell’area fumatori con altre persone intorno. Non avevo bisogno di loro che mi ridevano in faccia mentre tossivo a ogni tiro.  
Nonostante io stessi migliorando, senza tossire come se stessi per morire e sentendo la nicotina che creava una dipendenza nel mio sangue, ancora non riuscivo a far sembrare il fumo attorno a me bello come lo faceva sembrare Gerard. Il fumo che esalavo appariva solo come quello che era, fumo. Era sporco ma soddisfacente allo stesso tempo, solo perché mi nascondeva in un mantello. Mi domandavo come facesse Gerard a far diventare qualcosa di così sporco così artistico mentre io fallivo miseramente. Lo dismisi come qualcosa che semplicemente non potevo ancora capire e lo aggiunsi alla pila di domande senza risposta. Stava crescendo di giorno in giorno.

Mi ricordai di portare la chiave stavolta mentre camminavo verso l’appartamento di Gerard, su per le scale e giù per il corridoio. Canticchiai a bassa voce tra me e me, la mia mente che si perdeva nel mio flusso costante di pensieri. Realizzai con quanta roba avevo avuto a che fare negli ultimi giorni. Stavo scoprendo così tanti segreti e sorprese di cui prima non avrei mai sospettato l’esistenza. Scossi la testa mentre camminavo, pensando a quanto stupidamente avessi agito durante tutto quanto. Almeno avevo qualche modo con cui sfogarmi ora, qualche vizio che mi ci portasse attraverso. Immaginavo che il peggio fosse passato e sentii persino un sorriso allargarsi sul mio viso mentre posavo la mano sul pomello della porta di Gerard, inserendo la chiave nella serratura. Avevo raccolto tutto il mio coraggio con l’ultima sigaretta che avevo fumato, ed ero abbastanza sicuro di me da poter attraversare l’incontro di oggi senza problemi.

Poi aprii la porta.

Fui investito dai colori brillanti dell’appartamento di Gerard, ma non fu quello che catturò il mio sguardo. Vidi carne nuda. Solo che non era la stessa che avevo visto il giorno prima. Era quella di qualcuno di completamente diverso. E la parte più scioccante di tutto e la peggiore nella mia mente era che non solo era carne nuda, ma era carne nuda femminile.  
C’era una donna nuda nel bel mezzo dell’appartamento di Gerard, distesa sul divano.

“Co-cosa… cosa sta succedendo qui?!” balbettai, i miei occhi spalancati che divoravano la figura sul divano. Tutto quello che potevo vedere era la carne di questa donna misteriosa; non vedevo neanche Gerard. Anche quando lo scorsi a lato, seduto sulla poltroncina di fianco al divano dove era la donna, potevo ancora vedere solo lei. Lei e i suoi capelli rosso scuro e il sorriso sul suo volto. E il suo corpo nudo, ancora e ancora. Non potevo credere a quello che stava succedendo. Gerard non era gay? Che ci faceva questa donna qui? Perché era nuda? E chi cazzo era? Questo era il mio tempo nell’appartamento di Gerard; chi cazzo era lei per rubarmelo?

Quando i miei pensieri finalmente si calmarono abbastanza per permettermi di concentrarmi sulla situazione attuale, staccai il mio sguardo dalla donna che non avevo mai visto prima, per incontrare quello di Gerard. Era seduto sulla sua sedia rilassato, i piedi appoggiati sul tavolino da caffè, con il suo album sulle cosce.

“Oh, hey Frank,” mi salutò tranquillamente, un sorrisetto che si allargava sul suo viso mentre brividi percorrevano il mio corpo. “Ti presento Vivian.”


	9. Vivian

Vivian era una delle modelle di Gerard. Si erano conosciuti alla scuola di arte, dove lei pagava le tasse scolastiche facendo da modella per la classe dei laureandi. All’inizio aveva posato vestita, con solo alcune parti del corpo scoperte. Un giorno aveva dovuto posare per ore tenendo tesa la gamba, così che la classe potesse disegnarla e studiarne i legamenti, osservare le articolazioni e i lineamenti di un piede, prima di passare a qualcos'altro. La lezione successiva aveva dovuto arrotolarsi le maniche ed esporre le sue braccia, mani e dita delicate alla classe perché potessero studiarle e disegnarle, seguite poi dal suo viso e il corpo intero, coperto, almeno per la prima volta. Non aveva mai realmente posato nuda, e l'insegnante non le aveva mai fatto pressione su questo fatto. Ma questo non voleva dire che Gerard non c’avrebbe messo lo zampino.

A quanto pareva, lui faceva parte di quella classe, nascosto negli ultimi banchi a fare schizzi del suo piede come tutti gli altri studenti. Ma lui finiva prima degli altri i suoi disegni e, allora, iniziava ad osservare altre caratteristiche; quelle alle quali nessuno avrebbe mai prestato attenzione. Una volta aveva passato tutta l'ora a disegnare la curvatura delle sue sopracciglia quando le corrugava in preda alla stanchezza per aver tenuto disteso un piede per più di tre ore. Gerard era andato da lei a fine lezione e aveva insistito per offrirle un caffè. Prima riluttante a prendere un caffè con un ragazzo dell'ultimo anno d'arte molto più grande di lei, Vivian era poi stata convinta dal sorriso avvincente e dall'attenzione ai dettagli di Gerard. Lui le aveva mostrato i suoi disegni e lei ne era rimasta sconvolta. Avevano parlato per ore quella sera, in quel piccolo bar del college, fino a che non erano stati buttati fuori a calci e costretti ad andare a casa di Gerard, a solo cinque minuti dal campus. Evidentemente, è stato lì che Gerard l'aveva finalmente convinta a togliersi tutti i vestiti.

"Era un piccolo pervertito," disse Vivian, mezza seria con un sorriso sul volto. Si sporse sul tavolo della cucina, al quale tutti e tre sedevamo con una tazza di caffè davanti, anche se solo Gerard e Vivian stavano realmente bevendo quel liquido caldo. Io lasciavo il mio a riposare davanti a me, con la crema che ci avevo messo che formava immagini turbinanti e rendeva quel marrone sporco di un color caramello cremoso. Il vapore caldo che si alzava dal caffè fluttuava nell'aria di fronte a me, penetrando nelle mie narici ma senza farmi nessun effetto. Non è che non mi piacesse il caffè, ero solo terribilmente nervoso e a disagio. Pensavo che il giorno precedente fosse stato pessimo, quando avevo visto Gerard mezzo nudo, ma cazzo, avevo torto. Era molto peggio arrivare e trovarsi qualcun'altro completamente nudo.

E poi prenderci un caffè insieme come se non fosse successo niente.

Dopo che Vivian si era alzata dal putrido divano arancione sul quale era stata distesa incurante, aveva indossato la sua veste e se l’era allacciata attorno alla sua vita. Non capivo se fosse la mia mente a metterci più tempo a reagire ed elaborare i fatti, ma sembrava che lei si stesse muovendo a velocità normale - quasi lenta - per rivestirsi. Era come se non le importasse di essere nuda davanti a un estraneo, o nuda in generale, e quando Gerard aveva suggerito di fare conoscenza davanti a un caffè, era stata entusiasta all'idea, quasi balzando fuori dal sottile tessuto che provava a trattenere il suo spirito spensierato. Non si era neanche preoccupata di indossare i suoi indumenti normali, che vidi impilati su una delle tele bianche di Gerard. Era così serena e genuina - e non le importava. Semplicemente si era seduta al tavolo con Gerard, prendendo il suo caffè e mescolandolo mentre si accomodava, l'aveva guardato negli occhi e aveva iniziato a ridere come ai vecchi tempi. Non sembrava neanche essere cosciente del fatto che il ragazzino che l'aveva appena vista completamente nuda era seduto allo stesso tavolo, agitandosi sulla sedia, cercando di distrarsi da ciò che stava accadendo.

"E cosa sarebbe cambiato, scusa?" Chiese Gerard a Vivian con fare scherzoso, riferendosi alle sue tendenze perverse. Le regalò un sorriso come solo lui sa fare - esattamente lo stesso che donava a me tutte le volte. Eravamo seduti a formare un triangolo al tavolo, con Gerard vicino a Vivian come base ed io da solo davanti a loro, nella parte del tavolo più vicina alla porta. Avrei potuto catapultarmi fuori se avessi voluto, e c'erano stati momenti in cui l'avrei veramente voluto fare, ma una parte di me mi tratteneva al tavolo e mi teneva seduto lì, immobile. Io volevo rimanere; anche se era così imbarazzante che pensavo che strapparmi via la pelle sarebbe stato più facile che restare. C'era qualcosa in Vivian che mi faceva venir voglia di restare, oltre al suo corpo nudo che filtrava nella mia testa e flusso sanguigno. La sua indole e carattere raggiante mi portavano a prestare attenzione a lei, specialmente al modo in cui si comportava con Gerard.

Vivian era una persona amichevole. Lo potevo vedere dal modo in cui si muoveva, un piccolo balzo ad ogni passo e un sorriso piantato in faccia. Il suo sorriso, comunque, non era come quello costante di Gerard. Quando Gerard sorrideva, eri cosciente del fatto che stesse pensando a qualcos'altro. C'era sempre qualcosa di nascosto dietro ogni singola azione di Gerard, anche se era pura e semplice come un sorriso. Lui pensava a qualcosa di diverso, e provava a darti degli indizi con i suoi piccoli denti macchiati. Ma quando Vivian sorrideva, rideva, o faceva l’occhiolino, sapevi che quello era tutto ciò che stava implicando. Stava semplicemente esprimendo la sua felicità e nient'altro. Indossava se stessa e le sue emozioni come una veste, anche quando non c'era una concreta e materiale veste a disposizione in quel momento. Non le interessava ciò che la gente pensava. Lei era amorevole ed accogliente con tutti, e potevo dirlo dai gesti che faceva verso l'uomo di fianco a lei.

Ma sembrava fin troppo amorevole nei suoi modi; ad esempio quando aveva seguito Gerard in cucina, sfiorando casualmente la sua spalla mentre prendevano le tazzine e preparavano il caffè. (C'erano giusto le tazzine per tutti noi - solo tre erano sopravvissute alla mia frustrazione). Rideva e giocherellava con Gerard, dandogli delle pacche scherzose e scompigliandoli i capelli scuri, facendogli corrucciare il viso. Quando stavano bevendo al tavolo, Vivian era costantemente piegata in avanti o di lato, fissando Gerard con occhi aperti e grandi. Lei gli sfiorava la mano ed ero quasi sicuro che, sotto il tavolo, lo stesse anche toccando con il piede. Il modo in cui Vivian sorrideva a Gerard era più che amichevole. Lei era a suo agio con lui, sorridendo per ogni cosa. Era dolce e ingenua - un po' troppo dolce per me. Sembrava essere così vicina a Gerard. Sembrava esserne innamorata. Dovetti continuare a ripetermi che erano solo amici e, conoscendo l'età di Gerard e quella che Vivian dimostrava di avere, lo erano anche da tanto tempo. Vivian non sembrava vecchia, ma aveva tante rughe quanto Gerard. I suoi capelli erano di un colore fragola scuro e, per la maggior parte, si estendeva lungo tutto il capello. Potevo vedere del grigio risaltare vividamente sul colore principale, ma solo quando mi concentravo per vederlo. Sembrava che fosse nei suoi trent'anni, ma non significava niente. Avevo pensato che Gerard ne avesse solo quaranta, o qualcosa del genere, quando invece era vicino ai cinquanta. Non riuscivo ancora a crederci. Ma ora, mi stavano offrendo qualcos'altro sul quale concentrare la mia attenzione: la relazione tra Vivian e Gerard.

Erano amici; si conoscevano da tanto tempo. Ma più guardavo i due interagire, senza dire una parola perché ero troppo dannatamente nervoso, più pensavo che ci fosse qualcosa di più. Vivian aveva provato a parlare con me, ma io la liquidavo senza sapere cosa dire. Lei teneva la maggior parte della sua attenzione indirizzata verso Gerard, e lo stesso lui a lei. Sentivo una leggera fitta di gelosia e non sapevo perché. Ero abituato a non avere tutta l'attenzione di Gerard (o anche solo una fottuta metà) concentrata su di me, ma in quelle circostanze era troppo immerso nel suo lavoro per notare il diciassettenne che puliva i pennelli. Ora invece, c'era un altro cuore che batteva in quella stanza (oltre a quello di Van Gogh) e stava portando via la sua attenzione. Mi faceva venir voglia di saltare per la stanza e fare casino, solo per farlo voltare verso di me, ma le mie ginocchia erano bloccate, la mia lingua gonfia e ingombrante nella mia bocca.

Logicamente, sapevo che Gerard non stava uscendo con Vivian. Mi aveva detto giorni prima che non aveva un'amante; che la sua arte era la sua amante. Ma stava pur sempre disegnando Vivian quando ero arrivato. La stava rendendo un’opera d'arte. Era questo ciò che voleva dire? Forse si stava vedendo con Vivian. Ma non aveva senso. Lei era una donna, e avevo senza dubbio visto che lo era. Non poteva piacere a Gerard. Lui non era gay?

Iniziai ad analizzare tutte le conversazioni che avevo avuto con Gerard nelle settimane passate ed iniziai a realizzare che non aveva mai detto una volta di essere gay. L'avevo sempre presupposto. Nessuno può essere appassionato d'arte, cultura e Francese senza essere un po' effemminato. Ma Gerard era più che un po' effemminato; doveva esserlo. Era l'essenza di Gerard. L'avevo osservato mentre disegnava e fumava. Avevo visto come viveva. Doveva essere gay. Era l'artista frocio, dopotutto.

Ma mentre lo vedevo strofinare il pollice sulla soffice pelle della mano di Vivian, iniziai a pensare diversamente. Ed iniziai a voler uscire da quella stanza il più velocemente possibile.

"Giusto," concluse Vivian, accennando con la testa al commento di Gerard sull'essere depravato. I miei pensieri avevano corso così veloci che la loro conversazione sembrava andare a rilento. "Sei ancora quel piccolo pervertito che mi faceva venire a casa sua a spogliarmi." Vivian sorrise furbescamente a Gerard e scosse i suoi capelli dietro le spalle. Quella brutta, scura veste stonava con i suoi boccoli rosso scuro, ma ancora non riuscivo a non pensare a quanto fosse bella. I suoi capelli erano formati da riccioli vorticanti e cascanti, che le cadevano appena sotto le spalle prima che se li fosse scostati. La sua pelle era chiara, ma pur sempre più scura di quella di Gerard dalla quantità di lentiggini che le ricoprivano le lunghe braccia. Le sue dita erano lunghe e delicate, le parti bianche delle unghie erano lunghe e simmetriche per delle mani che non erano state sottoposte a manicure. Mi ritrovai a rimuginare sul resto della sua pelle liscia che avevo visto sul divano.

Non ero stupido, o completamente innocente. Avevo già visto donne nude prima. Ma mai in persona; sempre in foto o film. Quando ero appena entrato nella pubertà, ed ero un preadolescente, rimanevo sveglio fino a tardi la notte, fino a quando i miei genitori non fossero ben addormentati, per poi cambiare canale in cerca di porno di bassa qualità. C'erano alcune emittenti che trasmettevano film 'solo per adulti' il venerdì notte. Cazzo, io vivevo per quei venerdì notte. Mi sedevo sul divano a tema floreale e guardavo questi film, facendomi una sega con una sola mano, tenendo stretto il telecomando nell'altra per poter cambiare velocemente canale se necessario. Mi sentivo sempre in colpa dopo essere venuto in un asciugamano che rubavo dal bagno, ma questo non mi scoraggiava dal tornare a farlo ogni venerdì notte. Qualche volta per due volte di fila. Da diciassettenne, avevo superato quell'abitudine, o almeno, non lo avevo più fatto da tanto tempo. L'avevo interrotta molto tempo prima comunque; forse quando mia madre aveva iniziato a fare i suoi lavori a maglia serali su quello stesso divano. Semplicemente non avrei più potuto farmi una sega lì, dopo aver visto mia madre coi suoi aghi da cucito che si combattevano silenziosi e dolcemente incuranti. A quel punto avevo abbastanza memorie visive di quelle donne che avevo visto in Tv per masturbarmi da solo nella mia stanza.

Conoscevo l'aspetto delle donne, ma quelle erano le donne dei film porno. Irreali e, a volte, brutte rappresentazioni. Quando ero entrato nell'appartamento di Gerard e avevo visto Vivian, era stata una cosa completamente differente. Lei era reale, e in persona. Non era magra come uno stecchino come chiunque in TV o nel mondo del cinema. Lei aveva della carne sulle ossa. La sua carne pallida e puntellata, si congiungeva nel centro della sua pancia, riversandosi verso il basso sul suo osso pubico con leggerezza. Il suo seno era grosso, non ridicolosamente grosso comunque, e non era per niente rifatto. Aveva il seno grosso perché aveva grossi fianchi e cosce. E tra queste cosce avevo visto qualcosa che non avevo mai scorto nelle donne in TV: peli pubici. Vivian non si rasava, ma lasciava invece crescere questa sfumatura leggermente più scura, in ricci folti. E, onestamente, lo preferivo in questo modo. Oltre al fatto che i suoi riccioli fossero della stessa bellissima tinta dei suoi capelli, semplicemente era più bello vedere quel triangolo colorato tra le sue grosse cosce. Quando le ragazze in TV erano rasate, sembravano delle bambine, e quello mi faceva decisamente ribrezzo. Non volevo proprio far finta di scopare un'undicenne. Volevo scopare una donna. E Vivian era una donna, una bella donna in effetti.

Dovetti cambiare posizione al tavolo. Dovevo smettere di pensare a Vivian ed essere così nervoso. Sentivo che mi stavo eccitando e non mi piaceva. Non solo era inopportuno sentirsi in quel modo per un completo estraneo che avevo accidentalmente visto nudo, ma lei era anche molto, molto più grande di me. Aveva più o meno l'età di Gerard, forse uno o due anni in meno. Mi sentii rabbrividire dentro. Se Gerard aveva l'età di mio padre, Vivian poteva avere l'età di mia madre. Il pensiero mi fece venire la nausea, e estinse la possibilità che il mio corpo si potesse eccitare. Non stavo avendo molta fortuna su chi mi facesse eccitare. Perché non potevo semplicemente incontrare gente della mia età?

E poi sapevo che non mi piaceva la gente della mia età. Sam e Travis erano miei coetanei e non avevano mai prestato così tanta attenzione a me. A loro non era mai importato così tanto di me, e non mi avevano mai parlato così tanto di questioni che realmente mi interessavano. C'era un motivo per il quale continuavo a recarmi a casa di Gerard, e non era solo per la pittura. Era per accettazione e conversazione. Anche se mi faceva sentire incapace come non mai e come se mi stessi penando per qualcosa che sapevo non mi sarebbe servito, non mi importava. Avrei potuto conviverci; avrei semplicemente potuto sopprimere quelle emozioni. Era bravo a farlo, l'avevo fatto per la mia vita intera. Almeno adesso potevo avere un qualcosa di abbastanza forte da sentirmi reale di nuovo con cui vincerle.

"Non posso farci niente se ti piace spogliarti!" insistette Gerard, spostando le mani dal tavolo e alzandole in aria come in resa. Vivian sorrise e gli lanciò un ghigno giocoso e di sfida.

"E' tutta colpa tua," punzecchiò Vivian allegramente.

"E va bene, incolpami!" disse Gerard semi-sarcastico con un ampio ghigno sul volto. Agitò piano la sua mano di nuovo verso il tavolo, sospirando in una sardonica sconfitta. "Ma uno di noi avrebbe dovuto spogliarsi in quella classe, e non ero io."

"Perché no? Pensavo che ti piacesse toglierti i vestiti?" Vivian gli lanciò un altro sorriso, portando le sue belle labbra carnose alla tazzina di caffè e bevendone un lungo sorso.

"Solo a casa. Non sono un esibizionista come te."

"E' ancora colpa tua, per avermi reso un'esibizionista." Vivian picchiettò bonariamente il braccio di Gerard ancora una volta, posando la tazzina. All'improvviso lanciò un'occhiata verso di me e sorrise. "Spero non giri nudo per casa quando sei qui. Sarebbe un vero shock." fece una pausa e sospirò drammaticamente. "So che lo fu per me."

"Taci, donna." la stuzzicò Gerard, sgranando gli occhi verso l'amica. Lei si ritirò indietro verso Gerard e ridacchiò alle sue parole. Vivian aveva visto Gerard nudo? Per qualche ragione, tra tutta la conversazione riguardante la nudità (che non era ancora terminata), era stata quella l'unica parte ad innescare una reazione in me. Oltre all'imbarazzo, intendiamoci.

"Non chiamarmi così!" disse Vivian , difendendosi scherzosamente da Gerard che a malapena ricambiò il suo sguardo. Lei sembrò soddisfatta della risposta e rilasciò un sospiro rilassato. Gerard si fermò e mi lanciò un'occhiata. Strizzò leggermente un occhio ma non ero sicuro di cosa stesse a significare. Almeno, non finché non aprì la sua bocca.

"E per rispondere alla tua domanda," disse Gerard, guardando me ma parlando a Vivian. "Non gironzolo nudo quando Frank è qui. Quello intendo conservarlo per il futuro." Alzò le sopracciglia per rimarcare lo scherzo - perché quello è tutto ciò che era, uno scherzo. Ma nonostante questo, mentre le sue parole fuoriuscivano dalla sua bocca, potevo sentire il mio sangue che cambiava temperatura. Solo che, invece di raffreddarsi come faceva di solito quando mi agitavo, il mio sangue si riscaldò. E mi spaventai ancora di più. Che 'scherzo' del cazzo.

"Gerard, smettila!" lo stuzzicò Vivian, discutendo con l'artista come se fossero una coppia sposata. Erano così a loro agio tra di loro, insultandosi e prendendosi in giro a vicenda, ma facendolo in una maniera serena e piena d'amore. Tutto d'un tratto ero felice che Vivian fosse lì, perché anche se era imbarazzante (l'imbarazzo sembrava essere l’emozione che più caratterizzava la casa di Gerard), almeno attenuava un po' della tensione che c'era tra me e il vecchio artista. Non era tensione negativa o rabbia, era solo un qualcosa al quale non potevo dare un nome.

"Stai spaventando questo povero ragazzo." concluse Vivian. Gerard la guardò e alzò un po' le spalle, voltando il suo corpo in una direzione diversa dalla mia. Sentii l'aria che veniva rilasciata dai miei polmoni, completamente ignaro del fatto che l’avessi trattenuta.

"Dunque," iniziò a dire Vivian, distogliendo la sua attenzione da Gerard per voltarsi a guardarmi. "Cosa fai qui?"

Stavo per rispondere quando Gerard mi precedette. In una situazione normale avrei probabilmente dato di matto, ma ero sollevato che l'avesse fatto quella volta. Non sapevo neanche se avrei avuto la voce per parlare.

"Mi pulisce i pennelli. E mi lava i piatti." sorrise vispo e Vivian gli diede uno schiaffetto scherzoso sul braccio e gli mormorò qualcosa sul non trattarmi come una cameriera prima che Gerard continuasse. "Ma presto inizierò ad insegnargli a dipingere. Speravo che potessimo iniziare oggi, in realtà."

Per la prima volta da quando ero arrivato, provai qualcosa oltre all'agitazione. Gerard aveva intenzione di insegnarmi presto a dipingere. Sentii la felicità irradiare dal mio corpo a quella semplice affermazione. Lasciai persino che la mia bocca si spalancasse e formasse un sorriso, che Gerard ricambiò annuendo con nonchalance.

"E' magnifico!" esclamò Vivian entusiasta, sovrapponendo le mani sul petto, azione che allargò la scollatura creata dalla veste. Si alzò all'improvviso per raggiungere Gerard e lo abbracciò. Non potei evitare di notare come la faccia di Gerard fosse premuta proprio nel mezzo di quella scollatura, ma dal momento che il suo viso era sepolto lì, non potevo sapere se gli stesse piacendo o meno. Proprio come per l'umido bacio che Vivian gli stava dando sulla fronte. Li osservai con orrore, il mio sorriso se n'era velocemente andato, e la mia tensione era tornata. Non sapevo cosa provare. La gelosia, lo so, brulicava in me, ma quando ci pensavo fortemente e a lungo, non capivo di chi fossi geloso: di Gerard per essere stato sepolto nella scollatura di Vivian, o Vivian per aver baciato Gerard.

"Finalmente stai facendo il gentile per una volta." Vivian stuzzicò l'uomo dai capelli corvini, lasciandogli un altro bacio sulla sua testa. Sentii di nuovo il mio sangue cambiare temperatura. Stavo riscaldandomi sotto pelle e mi sarei presto sciolto nei miei pantaloni. Dovetti alzarmi.

"Vado a pulire la gabbia della colomba, ok?" chiesi velocemente con la mia voce che suonava sconosciuta alle mie stesse orecchie. Non avevo aperto bocca per l'intera conversazione. Anche quando ero stato interpellato, ero stato troppo scioccato e lento a rispondere. La mia domanda giunse alle loro orecchie finché non ebbi lasciato il mio posto. Fu solo dopo che sembrarono notare la mia mancanza, anche se non avevo parlato prima di quel momento.

"Ma ho portato i biscotti!" chiamò Vivian alle mie spalle. Guardai indietro e vidi lei dirigersi verso l’ingresso della cucina e chinarsi, frugando nella sua borsa. Ancora una volta, quella donna sembrava completamente ignara di essere nuda sotto la veste e, mentre si chinava, aveva esposto ancora di più la parte alta delle sue bianche cosce. Mi voltai, non volendo tentarmi più con nulla.

"Grazie ma, sto bene così." le dissi il più educatamente possibile. Iniziai ad accorciare la distanza tra me e la gabbia dell'uccello, ma potevo ancora sentire ciò che dicevano.

"Oh, biscotti!" esclamò Gerard, sembrando realmente eccitato per una volta. La maggior parte delle volte, c'era sempre un'altra emozione nascosta sotto la prima reazione di Gerard. Ma questa volta, sembrava esserci solo semplice e genuino entusiasmo. Vivian aveva quest'effetto su di lui; rompeva lo strato di vernice che Gerard tratteneva attorno a sé. Non mi era mai successo, ma finalmente stavo vedendo Gerard senza la sua solita copertura. E in un certo senso, era come vederlo nudo.

"Non mangiarne troppi!" lo ammonì Vivian, schiaffeggiandogli via la mano dal contenitore di plastica che conteneva i biscotti.

"Lasciami essere grasso, Viv," si lagnò Gerard, e sapevo anche senza guardare che si stava toccando la sua piccola pancetta. Notai che lo faceva spesso - accarezzarsi la ciccia. Sembrava andarne molto fiero. Ricordai che una volta aveva detto che suo fratello era tutt'ossa e lui sentiva sempre il bisogno di differenziarsi. Loro erano già gli estremi opposti di una calamita, ma Gerard doveva sempre aggravare le cose. Indossava pantaloni aderenti per poi divertirsi sul fatto che la sua pancia spuntasse dal bordo. Gli piaceva essere grasso. Era comunque in sovrappeso di pochi chili, niente di drammatico. Avevo visto gente grassa; Gerard non era grasso. Era attraente.

"Non sei grasso," lo riprese Vivian un'altra volta, leggendo i miei pensieri. "Ma ho già una madre diabetica alla quale dover badare. Non ho bisogno di dovermi prendere cura anche di te."

Gerard borbottò qualcos'altro, molto probabilmente con un biscotto in bocca, ma non riuscii a capire cosa. Lo ignorai e raggiunsi la gabbia di Van Gogh, aprendola ed accarezzando l'uccello con il dito indice. Nelle passate settimane, nelle quali avevo aiutato Gerard, la colomba si era abituata alla mia presenza. Si era persino lasciata estrarre dalla sua gabbia una volta, ed ero stato capace di tenerla in mano per alcuni minuti. Era successo mentre Gerard stava dormendo sul divano, ed io ero stato così spaventato che potesse svegliarsi e vedermi mentre la tenevo in mano che la trattenni solo per pochi minuti prima di rimetterla dentro. Gerard mi aveva detto che potevo giocarci, anche se non aveva usato queste parole esatte. Mi era stato "permesso prendermi libertà con le sue piume", o qualcosa di altrettanto pretenzioso. Ma io mi ero sentito come se stessi violando un qualcosa che non avrei dovuto. Gerard era così affezionato a quella colomba. Era il suo animaletto domestico, la sua bambina. Ci parlava sempre, ed ero sicuro fosse a lei che dedicava le sue canzoni d'opera quando io non ero lì intorno. Si era vantato, una volta, di quanto quell'uccello fosse speciale ed esotico, proveniente direttamente da Parigi. Io avevo sempre commentato con "ooh" e "aah" e fatto tutti i versi appropriati mentre parlava, ma quella volta ero stato realmente impressionato. Era stato dopo aver scoperto che quell'uccello veniva da Parigi che avevo iniziato a portargli rispetto. Quell'essere non era un semplice dannato sporco uccello che assomigliava a un piccione. Era una colomba, una bellissima e ricercata colomba. E così iniziai a giocarci di più, anche se solo quando Gerard dormiva. Lui amava quell'uccello; semplicemente non mi sembrava giusto mettermici in mezzo. Io ero lì per pulire. Solo che non riuscivo a trattenermi certe volte.

"Ehi, Van Gogh," sussurrai mentre iniziavo ad accarezzare le sue piume lisce. Anche quando l'uccello era sporco, dopo essersi rotolato nella sua sporcizia tutto il giorno, le sue piume erano sempre così morbide. Mi sentivo calmo attorno a lei, accarezzarla mi dava l'opportunità di concentrarmi.

"Il suo nome non è Van Gogh!" mi urlò Gerard dalla cucina, trascinandomi fuori dalla mia riflessione, la confusione che mi risvegliava.

"Che?" chiesi, ritraendo le mani dall’interno della gabbia e chiudendola. Mi mossi all’indietro e gettai uno sguardo in cucina. Potevo vedere da dov'ero che Gerard aveva briciole di biscotti che gli ricoprivano tutto il viso, donandogli un’aria da bambino e di conseguenza ringiovanendolo parecchio. "Pensavo mi avessi detto che il suo nome era Van Gogh? Come l'artista che si era tagliato l'orecchio?"

"Lo era," affermò Gerard, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. Io, invece, rimasi confuso finché non chiarificò. "Le ho cambiato nome."

"Perché?" chiesi, ancora perplesso. Mi era stato insegnato che quando si dava un nome a un qualcosa, quello rimaneva. Se non fosse stato così, allora probabilmente, a quel punto, avrei cambiato nome una dozzina di volte.

“Perché no?” ribatté Gerard, alzando le sopracciglia in segno di sfida. Avrei risposto dicendo che era una cosa che semplicemente non si poteva fare se non avessi realizzato che sarebbe stato futile. Gerard probabilmente le cambiava il nome costantemente proprio perché non avrebbe dovuto farlo.

"Non è che se la chiamo corre da me," replicò Gerard, ridacchiando alla sua battuta. Non potei non accennare un sì con la testa, trovandomi d'accordo con lui nonostante trovassi l'idea un po' sciocca. Tornai a guardare la colomba – ora non più Van Gogh.

"Qual è il suo nome allora?" chiesi, indagando per maggiori informazioni. Dovevo dare un nome alle cose; era una questione di ordine.

"Dalí."

Corrugai la fronte. Il nome che aveva scelto prima era così unico e profondo. Quello che le aveva dato ora era così stupido. "Hai chiamato la tua colomba Dolly?"

Un'improvvisa esplosione di risate interruppe i miei pensieri. Avevo commesso un altro errore su argomenti che andavano oltre le mie conoscenze. Di nuovo.

"Dalí," ripeté Gerard lentamente col sorriso ancora sulle labbra. "Come Salvador Dalí. E' un altro pittore, ma probabilmente non lo conosci. Non si è amputato nessuna parte del corpo."

Gerard spostò gli occhi su Vivian e condivisero una risatina, una di quelle nelle quali non ero incluso. Un qualche scherzo riguardante la sfera artistica della quale io non avevo alcuna conoscenza. Nonostante mi piacesse imparare da Gerard, odiavo sentirmi un idiota ignorante quando non capivo qualcosa. Sospirai pesantemente e mi sporsi attorno alla finestra, svuotando un posacenere nel cestino vicino ad essa.

"Gerard cambia il nome di quell'uccello ogni dannata settimana." urlò a me Vivian, la sua voce suonava accogliente e disponibile. "Quindi è meglio che ti ci abitui."

Spostai la mia attenzione su di lei e annuii. "La chiama solo con nomi di artisti?"

"Più o meno," rispose Gerard a se stesso, annuendo e bevendo un sorso del suo caffè mentre Vivian integrava la risposta.

"Sempre, da quando gli ho comprato l'uccello dal negozio di animali dove lavoravo, anni fa. Le ha sempre cambiato nome. E finora, non ha esaurito gli artisti, e questo mi sorprende sempre." mi sorrise, bevendo anche lei il suo caffè. La guardai anche io perplesso, ma non più dai nomi. Era un altro dettaglio che aveva attirato la mia attenzione.

"L'hai comprata in un negozio di animali?" chiesi. Lei annuì e io continuai. "Ma Gerard aveva detto di averla presa a Parigi..."

Un'altra eruzione di risate. Ma, fortunatamente, non ero io la causa di questa. Il luminoso sorriso di Vivian si spostò su Gerard, che provava a nascondersi dietro la sua tazzina di caffè.

"Tu, piccolo bugiardo," lo stuzzicò, tirandogli un pugno sul braccio. Lui borbottò qualcosa che io non riuscii a sentire, ma che scatenò in Vivian l'azione di avvolgere Gerard in un grosso abbraccio, tubando incessantemente e amorevolmente nel suo orecchio.

"Il sogno di Gerard è di andare a Parigi," mi disse Vivian, voltandosi nuovamente verso di me una volta concluso l'abbraccio con Gerard. Era ancora ricurvo, ma non sembrava imbarazzato come lo era stato prima. "Ci sarebbe dovuto andare dopo la scuola d'arte ma non l'ha fatto." Vivian lanciò un'occhiata a Gerard, un'ardente intesa nei loro occhi.

"Non avrei potuto portarti là con me," affermò Gerard, cercando di metterla sullo scherzo, ma una punta di onestà gli sfuggì. "Ecco perché non sono andato."

"Saresti potuto diventare un artista famoso! Cazzo - Tu sei un artista famoso. Senza i milioni di dollari e cagate varie. Di sicuro ne hai l'atteggiamento." proseguì Vivian, non captando per niente l'onestà nell'osservazione di Gerard.

Gerard rise alla frase di Vivian. Sapeva che la considerazione riguardante il suo atteggiamento era così vera da non essere neanche divertente. Ma per il resto, beh, sapevo che c'era qualcosa che stava nascondendo. "Sono felice così come sono," disse Gerard pacatamente, la sua voce che quasi si disperdeva nel fondo della sua tazzina di caffè.

"Lo so, dolcezza," confermò Vivian, tirandolo più vicino per un altro abbraccio. Gerard la lasciò fare con lentezza, senza muoversi, ma pur sempre lasciando che la donna gli desse un bacio in fronte. Rimasero così per un momento, la commozione e le risate che lasciavano gradualmente spazio al silenzio. Vivian guardò alle sue spalle l'orologio sul tavolo e sussultò.

"Devo andare," affermò, alzandosi e accarezzando le spalle di Gerard un'ultima volta. Camminò nella mia direzione verso i suoi vestiti, slegando la veste mentre si muoveva. Le detti le spalle quando la fece cadere e iniziò a vestirsi proprio nel mezzo dell'appartamento.

"Non mordo, Frank." mi stuzzicò mentre sfilava i capelli dal collare della maglietta. Mormorai a malapena una risposta, senza sapere cosa dire. Prese tutte le sue cose, dando a Gerard un ultimo abbraccio e un sommesso saluto a me, prima di chiudere la porta d'ingresso, lasciando me e l'artista da soli.

E non appena io e Gerard fummo soli, non potei non aprire la bocca. Quando lo feci, tutti i miei pensieri confusi giunsero in superficie.

"Chi diavolo era quella?" chiesi, non con rabbia, ma con chiaro e assoluto smarrimento. Gerard era ancora seduto al tavolo in cucina con la tazzina vuota di caffè ancora davanti a sé, stravaccato sulla sedia. Strabuzzò gli occhi alla mia domanda improvvisa mentre mi avvicinavo a lui. Ero a pochi metri di distanza da lui ora, giusto nella prima parte della cucina, le braccia larghe e aperte, gesticolando verso non-si-sa-chi.

"Chi?" indagò Gerard, ritornando alla sua normale espressione. Piegò la testa da un lato e strinse gli occhi, rendendo il suo sguardo, già potente, dieci volte più intenso.

"Quella!" dissi, agitando il braccio verso la porta dalla quale Vivian era appena uscita.

"Vivian?" domandò innocentemente. Sapevo che stava fingendo comunque. Il suo ghigno e i suoi occhi luminosi lo tradivano. Stava semplicemente facendo il finto tonto solo per farmi irritare ancora di più. E nonostante odiassi l'idea che lui avesse controllo su di me, stetti al gioco.

"Sì!"

"E' solo un'amica, Frank," rispose pacatamente Gerard, con la voce quasi liquida come il caffè che aveva appena consumato.

"Era nuda sul tuo divano!" Non potei evitare che la mia voce si rompesse mentre dicevo l'ultima parte. Ero ancora nervoso e a disagio, e ricordavo Vivian in un modo che mi riportava a provare quelle sensazioni e le incideva nella mia voce.

"E' anche una modella, Frank," rispose ancora pacatamente Gerard, il ghigno che si ingrandiva. Si stava divertendo.

"Ma... Era nuda.." continuai e guardai in basso, le mani strette in un pugno. Stavo esaurendo le cose da dire che avessero un senso. Avevo tanti pensieri, ma erano troppo aggrovigliati per poter fuoriuscire dalla mia bocca.

"E quindi?" esclamò Gerard. Si alzò dal suo posto e iniziò a muoversi attraverso la piccola cucina mentre parlava. "Il corpo femminile in sé è un'opera d'arte." Fece una pausa, guardandomi per vedere se avevo qualcosa da aggiungere a quello che stava dicendo. Quando non lo feci, mi sorrise e continuò, facendo gesti con le mani così che potessi capire ciò che intendeva. "I dorsi, le forme, le curve - sono tutte magnifiche. La pelle della donna è morbida e malleabile. Quando lo dipingo, posso renderlo tutto ciò che voglio. Ma c'è già abbastanza bellezza sulla quale io posso lavorare. La vita che rientra appena per poi scorrere lungo i fianchi tondi. Fianchi tondi, che possono ospitare la vita. Sono magnifici e utili. Il corpo della donna è pieno di vita, ben custodita tra le gambe. E' fottutamente magnifico, Frank. Sono sorpreso dal fatto che tu non l'abbia osservato più spesso." Mi guardò di nuovo con quella luce diabolica negli occhi. Non potevo rispondergli niente. Di sicuro le avevo guardate le donne, ma mai nel modo in cui lui le stava descrivendo. Le stava definendo come 'bellezza'; come arte. Quando le guardavo potevo a malapena osservare altro che le tette. Non ero mai riuscito a concentrarmi sulla sua arte.

"Invece, gli uomini," continuò Gerard, guardando altrove e mantenendo il passo, le mani danzavano come le fiamme racchiuse nei suoi occhi. "Gli uomini sono brutti. Decisamente e fottutamente brutti." In quel momento mi guardò con un sorriso teso sulle sue sottili labbra. Io ricambiai lo sguardo, scioccato, chiedendomi se l'avessi sentito bene, ma il modo in cui mi osservava non lasciava dubbi. Non avevo capito male ciò che aveva detto. E continuò, sapendo quanto potesse sembrare strano. "Gli uomini non hanno curve. Gli uomini hanno un corpo squadrato e protuberante; linee brutte e dritte. Non mi piacciono le linee dritte, non hanno libertà. Gli uomini sono brutti; non sono opere d'arte. Abbiamo peli in posti nei quali non ne abbiamo bisogno, e sono troppi. Siamo grossi e scoordinati. Abbiamo spigoli. E non mi far parlare del pene. Deve essere la cosa più brutta mai creata. Sembra il collo e il fegato di un'oca. Sta lì attaccato, flaccido e floscio tra un ammasso di carne raggrinzita e peli radi. Gli uomini sono brutti." sospirò ripetendo l’ultima frase, alzando le spalle e portando le mani a riposare di nuovo sui suoi fianchi una volta finito.

Fissai Gerard a lungo quando ebbe finito di palare. Ciò che stava dicendo aveva molto senso, così tanto senso che mi sentivo a disagio sotto la mia stessa pelle e dovetti rimodellarmi un'altra volta. Mi sentivo già brutto, ma la sua descrizione mi dava ora un motivo valido per sentirmi così. Avevo un corpo attraversato da linee nette. E dato che lo metteva in quei termini, il pene sembrava veramente il collo e il fegato di un'oca. Mi vennero in mente tutte le cene per le quali mia mamma aveva preparato il tacchino lasciando gli organi dentro l'uccello. Sembrava proprio un cazzo. E mi sentii disgustato di essere un ragazzo. Ma continuai ad osservare Gerard perplesso - quello che diceva aveva senso, eppure, non ne aveva per niente.

"Non sei gay?" chiesi lentamente, finalmente in grado di pronunciare quella misteriosa domanda. L'avevo solo presupposto prima, ma ora che la mia idea era stata messa in dubbio - da Vivian, da questa conversazione, da un cazzo di tutto - volevo esserne sicuro.

Gerard sorrise, espirando attraverso gli angoli della sua bocca aperta. Inclino all’indietro la testa, ma non rise. Aveva smesso di muoversi in quel momento e quando riportò la testa in posizione normale, si mossero solo i capelli cadendo sui suoi occhi. Ci fu silenzio per un po' prima che rispondesse alla domanda, così tanto che pensai di averlo offeso.

"Oh, sì," disse infine con quel sorriso. "Sono gay. Molto gay."

Annuii lentamente, sentendomi meglio al solo avere una risposta a quella domanda indefinita. Ma ora ero sommerso da più nozioni.

"E allora con Vivian..?"

"Come ho detto," affermò serio, annuendo a sua volta, il sorriso svanito dal suo viso e per una volta non c'erano doppi significati nella sua espressione. "E' solo un'amica. La mia migliore amica. E fa la modella per me. Mi piace il corpo femminile; è bellissimo. Ma non mi eccita. Almeno, non più."

"Non più?" corrugai il mio viso ancora una volta, indagando per più dettagli. Nonostante avesse mostrato la sua anima a me attraverso la sua collezione d'arte, non avevamo mai discusso dei fatti personali, e ora che lo stavamo facendo, sentivo che qualcosa si stava aprendo tra di noi. Il viso di Gerard era onesto; nessun doppio senso; nessun sorriso. Stava parlando con me, veramente parlandocon me.

"Vivian ed io siamo stati insieme una volta." affermò seriamente, poi roteò gli occhi leggermente mentre aggiungeva la frase seguente. "Oh, così tanto tempo fa."

"Che è successo?" indagai.

"Niente di che," affermò, pensando intensamente, cercando di ricordare quel tempo di tanti anni addietro, un tempo nel quale io probabilmente non ero neanche nato. "E' successo quando andavamo alla scuola d'arte – un periodo nel quale ogni cosa era sessuale. Volevo che lei mi facesse da modella, così che potessi avvantaggiarmi nei confronti della classe e disegnarla prima di chiunque altro. Finimmo col fare sesso quella notte e per qualche notte dopo di quella. Ma..." si interruppe, gli occhi si spostarono sull'altro angolo dell'appartamento mentre cercava di riordinare i suoi ricordi. "Le cose sono cambiate. La scuola era terminata e le cose non erano più così passionali come lo erano state un tempo - Perlomeno, non tra di noi." Gerard sorrise al ricordare un qualcosa di preciso. "Lei era diventata una perfetta esibizionista. Quella donna non riusciva a tenersi i vestiti addosso. E beh, io non potevo liberarmi della mia simpatia per il mio stesso sesso. Nonostante la bruttezza, avevo bisogno di uomini nella mia vita."

"E' così strano," affermai finalmente, dopo che Gerard si era fermato per un lungo tempo ricordando fatti accaduti, senza lasciar loro prendere vita un'altra volta.

"Hm?" mi chiese Gerard, increspando le labbra. Si era fermato a chiedersi cosa io trovassi così strano. Era tutto così naturale per lui che non riusciva a comprendere cosa ci fosse che io non potessi capire.

"Non capisco come tu possa fare sesso con una donna e poi essere gay." gli chiesi onestamente, gesticolando vistosamente con le mani da una parte all'altra, come se mi muovessi con uno spettro.

"Ci sono eccezioni alle regole, Frank," affermò ancora, riacquistando il suo sorriso ambiguo. "Ricordalo. Tutti abbiamo le nostre eccezioni. Vivian era la mia. Tu devi ancora scoprire la tua."

Avvertii le sue parole farsi spazio dentro di me, penetrando la mia pelle, mettendomi a disagio un'altra volta. Così cambiai argomento, cercando di risolvere parte della mia confusione. "Ma perché ti piacciono gli uomini se sono così brutti?"

Sogghignò alla mia osservazione, una risatina gutturale e profonda. "Ti stai dimenticando che a me piacciono le imperfezioni. Nella vita reale, noi ne abbiamo bisogno. Ci tengono ancorati e coi piedi per terra." spiegò, la sua voce pulita e risonante. "Le imperfezioni sono necessarie. Perché credi che ti tenga con me?" Mi sorrise furbescamente, la sua doppia intenzione ben visibile sul suo viso. Ma io ero ormai troppo stanco per poter capire i doppi sensi. Avevo avuto risposta a due domande, ora volevo proseguire.

"Hai detto che avremmo iniziato oggi la nostra lezione di pittura?" indagai, grattandomi la nuca. La mia voce fuoriuscì debole ed insicura ma, almeno, avevo rotto il silenzio.

"Oh, sì" disse, abbassando lo sguardo a guardarsi. Strofinò le mani sui suoi pantaloni stretti e iniziò a pulire il tavolo. Mise i biscotti dentro il frigorifero (non ho idea del perché) e iniziò a riporre le tazzine nel lavabo, sapendo che io le avrei lavate più tardi. Iniziai ad inoltrarmi verso la zona pittura, non sapendo dove altro dirigermi, quando la sua voce mi interruppe.

"Solo una cosa, Frank," mi chiamò dalla cucina. Frugò nella tasca della sua giacca con la cucitura a forma di colomba, trovando qualcosa che tenne nel palmo della mano per poi muoversi verso di me. Sorrise mentre afferrava la mia debole mano e vi posava l'oggetto come un peso morto. Mi ci volle un po' per capire, era successo tutto così velocemente. Ma quando guardai il mio palmo vidi un pacco rosso e bianco che vi giaceva.

Gerard mi aveva appena dato delle sigarette.

Sentii il mio viso arrossire al ricordo che mi stava tornado alla memoria di quello che avevo fatto il giorno precedente. Alzai gli occhi e guardai Gerard che, nonostante fosse alla mia stessa altezza, sembrava mi stesse guardando dall'alto verso il basso. Non mi stava rimproverando, stava solo sorridendo, sapendo che era andato tutto come voleva. Ero stato beccato.

"La prossima volta che vuoi delle sigarette," mi informò, il sorriso che attraversava il suo viso pieno di orgoglio. "basta che me lo dici. Non devi rubarmele. Le avrei prese per te."

Feci un bel respiro e chiusi gli occhi. Mi sentivo così fottutamente in imbarazzo. Non riuscivo a credere che mi avesse scoperto. Non volevo rubare da lui; non era stata quella la mia intenzione. Solo, non avevo pensato. Non sapevo che cosa stessi facendo quando le avevo prese, specialmente adesso che mi aveva consegnato il mio pacco. Stava reagendo alla situazione così bene. La maggior parte della gente mi avrebbe urlato di tutto, buttandomi fuori di casa e proibendomi di tornare. Ero un ladro, ma Gerard non la vedeva in quel modo. Quando fui capace di racimolare abbastanza coraggio per guardarlo con la coda dell’occhio, tutto quello che vidi fu comprensione. Sembrava che sapesse il motivo per il quale avevo preso le sigarette. Aveva capito che volevo creare arte da solo. E ora, lui mi stava aiutando.

Se non fossi stato così imbarazzato, probabilmente l'avrei abbracciato.

"Grazie..." fu tutto quello che fui in grado di estrapolare dalla mia mente e forzare dalla mia bocca.

"Nessun problema." insistette. Posizionò una mano sulla mia spalla per tenermi fermo; non mi ero neanche accorto di stare tremando. "E' una pessima abitudine da iniziare, comunque. Ti fa davvero invecchiare." fece schioccare la lingua giocosamente.

"Sì, lo so..." annuii, senza incrociare i suoi occhi. Ero convinto che le mie guance fossero di un colore scarlatto e non ero veramente in vena per le sue battute. Avevo bisogno di deviare l'attenzione da quello che era appena successo. "Possiamo solo iniziare la lezione di pittura?"

"No," disse con disinvoltura, scuotendo la testa.

"Che?" chiesi con la voce insicura. Finalmente lo guardai, cercando di capire se stessi venendo punito per il mio tentativo di furto, ma non notai altro se non un profondo interesse nei miei confronti nei suoi occhi.

"Vai a casa, Frank," mi disse Gerard. Era un ordine, ma la sua voce calma lo faceva sembrare più come un'opzione.

"Ma perché?" Se non stavo venendo punito per aver rubato, non capivo la ragione per dovermene andare. Non erano ancora neanche lontanamente le cinque. Non volevo tornare a casa da mia madre.

"Hai un po’ di cose su cui riflettere oggi," mi informò Gerard. Arricciai il sopracciglio e inclinai la testa. Che ne sapeva lui di quello su cui avrei dovuto riflettere? Pensai tanto e a lungo in quel momento, cercando di giungere a una risposta. Provavo solo imbarazzo al di là di ogni immaginazione. Era solo quello, o almeno, era tutto quello che mi lasciavo credere che fosse. Gerard aveva ragione? La mia angoscia era creata da qualcosa in più di quello che era successo quel giorno? Mi feci queste domande, e la mia mente si spinse indietro a quello che era successo il giorno prima. Sentii le mie guance surriscaldarsi.

"Puoi venire domani per la lezione," mi disse Gerard. "E' sabato. Possiamo dipingere tutto il giorno se vuoi. Fatti vedere quando vuoi e inizieremo."

Guardai Gerard e lui semplicemente mi sorrise. Annuii lentamente e, subito dopo, ero fuori nel corridoio, indossavo la mia giacca e avevo una borsa piena di biscotti di Vivian tra le mie braccia. La realizzazione che non avrei dipinto mi colpì tutta in una volta e il mio corpo sembrava essersi appesantito. Non avrei dovuto aspettare molto per il giorno successivo, mi dissi. Sarei potuto tornare da lui al mattino se avessi voluto. Ma fino ad allora, sapevo di avere tanti pensieri coi quali tenermi impegnato.


	10. Lezione numero uno: Distruzione

A malapena dormii quella notte; sgattaiolai fuori furtivamente per fumare di nuovo. Stavo migliorando nell'inspirare e non finire in un attacco di tosse, ma l'atto di portare la stecca alle mie labbra era ancora forzato. Non avevo idea del motivo per il quale mi stessi imponendo di cominciare un'abitudine che così tante persone tentano disperatamente di perdere, ma lo feci comunque. Era un qualcosa sul quale potevo concentrarmi oltre a quel che era successo quel giorno. Le immagini di Vivian e Gerard si ripetevano nella mia mente ininterrottamente. Continuavo a vedere lei nuda, ma la cosa strana era che non la vedevo nuda sul divano arancione di Gerard, ma nuda con Gerard. E anche lui era nudo. Ero convinto che il mio cervello stesse venendo influenzato dalle sigarette in qualche modo, a giudicare dalle fantasie perverse e distorte che la mia mente stava evocando sulla base dei fatti che avevo scoperto quel giorno. Non riuscivo a credere che Gerard avesse fatto sesso con una donna ma che fosse ancora gay. Non aveva senso per me. Voglio dire, se gli piaceva abbastanza da scoparsela, allora perché non gli piacevano tutte le donne? Non hanno tutte le stesse parti? O forse mi mancava qualche nozione sull’argomento? Io ero vergine dopotutto. Forse mi mancava la discussione sulla sessualità. Stavo completamente ignorando l'aspetto emotivo per concentrarmi esclusivamente su quello fisico, ma era tutto quello che ero in grado di fare in quel momento. Stavo cercando di evitare i sentimenti. Se mi ci fossi addentrato troppo, avrei realizzato che, quando evocavo quei pensieri nella mia testa di carne nuda e pittura, ero geloso. Volevo stare con uno dei nudi partecipanti, e mi spaventava a morte perché (a dispetto della loro astronomica differenza d'età) non sapevo con chi dei due avrei voluto essere.

Ed ecco perché fumai. Mi lasciò un gusto sgradevole in bocca, a causa di tutti quei pensieri pieni di stress e amarezza. Continuai a guardarmi attorno e trattenere il fiato tutte le volte che tossivo, per essere sicuro che i miei genitori non mi trovassero nel giardinetto sul retro in quello stato. La mia gola pizzicava e bruciava ogni volta che trattenevo il fumo e i riflessi naturali del mio corpo, ma ne valeva la pena. Indossavo solo i miei boxer e una sottile t-shirt; si gelava fuori ma il freddo era una gradita distrazione. Mi concentrai su quanto le mie dita dei piedi fossero diventate insensibili invece di prestare attenzione all'agitarsi del mio stomaco, e al bruciore delle mie dita e fianchi. Mi stavo eccitando ai pensieri che continuavano a invadere la mia mente, ma mi rendevano troppo nervoso per farci qualcosa. Almeno, non in quel momento.

Alla fine, quasi alle quattro e mezza del mattino, dopo aver finito il resto del pacco di sigarette che avevo rubato a Gerard, fumandole solo per metà prima di buttarle nell'erba, mi arresi al mio bisogno e mi feci una sega. Mi ci volle più tempo del solito dal momento che mi fermavo ogni volta che mi venivano in mente loro. Non volevo masturbarmi al pensiero di Gerard e Vivian insieme. Non volevo nemmeno farlo su Vivian ad essere sincero. Era molto più grande di me. Provai a concentrarmi su tutte le immagini che avevo racimolato in anni di serate passate a guardare porno sul divano del piano terra, probabilmente troppo violento nei movimenti della mia mano su di me. Alla fine, riuscii a trovare il giusto ritmo, arrivando velocemente all'orgasmo ma senza godermelo veramente prima di rientrare ed andarmene a dormire. Sembra avessi solo bisogno di espellere un po' dello stress prima di riuscire a rilassarmi.

Tuttavia, quando il sole si levò al mattino e la voce noiosa e monotona di mia madre che mi chiamava echeggiò nelle mie orecchie, lo stress tornò a colpirmi con tutta la sua forza. Sarei andato da Gerard quel giorno. E avrei dovuto inventarmi una scusa per poterci andare. I miei nervi erano di nuovo a fior di pelle e non avevo tempo per un altro appuntamento con la mia mano. Era troppo pericoloso farlo con mia madre nella stanza accanto che raccoglieva la biancheria sporca e faceva i letti, comunque.

Così mi detti una scrollata e mi vestii, assicurandomi di aver preso le sigarette e che i vestiti non stonassero tra di loro. Sentivo già il bisogno di fumare ed ero cosciente solo da cinque minuti. Ero completamente dipendente dalla nicotina, anche se metà di essa la disperdevo tossendo. Mi chiesi se Gerard sarebbe stato fiero di me. Fumavo adesso; proprio come lui. E avrei voluto mostrarglielo quel giorno, dimostrargli che non gli avevo rubato le sigarette solo per il piacere di rubare. Mi sentivo ancora in colpa per le mie azioni, tutte le volte che ci pensavo il mio stomaco mi finiva sotto i piedi. Gerard era stato così comprensivo da comprarne un pacco per me e da non arrabbiarsi con me per avergli preso il suo.

Forse avrei potuto fumare con lui quel giorno, dopo la lezione, pensai tra me e me. Mi avrebbe insegnato come creare arte e poi gli avrei mostrato lo sfogo creativo sul quale avevo fatto pratica la notte precedente. Teoricamente, suonava perfetto. Ma appunto, in teoria non avrei neanche dovuto sopportare le immagini mentali dell'artista e la sua migliore amica nudi ogni cinque fottuti secondi.

Uscii dalla mia camera di fretta, quasi scontrandomi con mia madre che aveva le braccia piene di vestiti.

"Oh! Frankie!" disse, chiamandomi con il nomignolo che aveva sempre usato quando ero bambino. Quel nome mi aveva sempre infastidito, specialmente ora che ero un teenager. Tutte le volte che mi chiamava in quel modo, mi tornava in mente questo strano di ricordo di me a quattro anni che mangiavo la sabbia al parco e mia madre che urlava il mio nome in un'ottava così alta che avrebbe assordato un cane.

"Scusa, mamma," mormorai aggiustandomi la giacca. Quando l'avevo colpita, mi aveva quasi fatto cadere dalla tasca il pacco di sigarette. Non c’era bisogno che lei lo scoprisse, lasciamo perdere che me lo confiscasse. Ero sorpreso del fatto che lei o mio padre non avessero ancora notato l'odore del fumo, ma c'erano sempre una montagna di deodoranti per l’ambiente sparsi per la casa, e l'acre odore di lillà copriva tutto.

"Dove vai così presto, tesoro?" chiese, spostando tra le braccia la roba che stava portando perché non le scivolasse. Ero quasi arrivato alle scale a quel punto e borbottai una qualche stronzata come scusa con il nome di Sam in mezzo, sperando che fosse abbastanza. Udii il suo assenso allegro e stavo per scendere verso la libertà quando la sua voce mi fermò con qualcosa di più urgente.

"Cos'è questa? Vuoi che la lavi?" mi chiese, arricciando il naso alla vista della t-shirt macchiata di blu sulla mia porta. I miei occhi si sgranarono mentre le sue delicate mani provavano a staccarla dalle puntine con le quali l'avevo appesa.

"No!" esclamai, precipitandomi al suo fianco con un solo balzo. Misi le mie mani, più grandi, sopra le sue e le scostai dalla maglietta. L’avevo appesa così tanto tempo prima che me ne ero quasi dimenticato. Era diventata parte della mia camera, proprio come la mia collezione di CD e il mio letto. Ma, a quanto pareva, mia madre non aveva mai visto questo orribile esempio di “indumento sporco” prima.

"Cos'è?" domandò, corrugando la fronte. Sospirai pesantemente, non volendo proprio spiegare e non sapendo come farlo.

"Arte," fu tutto quello che riuscii a dire. Lei spostò la sua attenzione dalla maglietta per portarla su di me questa volta, la sua espressione ancora confusa. Lei, probabilmente, era molto più a suo agio con "l'alta cultura", come avrebbe detto Gerard. Ma, per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a comprendere come quella maglietta potesse essere qualcosa più di uno straccio per pulire. Questo è ciò che Martha Stewart fa alla gente.

"Lasciala lì dov'è." le dissi serio. Lei riuscì a vedere la solennità nei miei occhi, ed essendo la buona madre che era, annuì leggermente prima di andarsene. Alzò le spalle e scosse la testa, e nonostante non potessi vedere la sua espressione, sapevo che era ancora perplessa. Riportai gli occhi sulla maglietta che non avevo più osservato da quando l'avevo appesa alla porta. Vidi la vernice blu e con essa il viso di Gerard chiaro nella mia mente. Questa volta senza Vivian, coi suoi vestiti indosso e senza colpa o gelosia a tormentarmi. Vidi semplicemente l'artista; l'artista con il quale avrei passato il giorno intero.

Mi incamminai per lasciare l'appartamento, senza più avere i nervi a fior di pelle che mi avevano tenuto sveglio tutta la notte. Uscii dalla porta e mi diressi all'appartamento di Gerard sapendo che, nonostante non riuscissi sempre a controllare i miei sentimenti, almeno sarebbe stato meglio che restare a casa dove non c'era la possibilità che i miei genitori mi capissero.

*

La mia lezione quel giorno non iniziò come avevo immaginato. Quando girai la chiave nella serratura di ottone ed entrai nell'appartamento ben illuminato dai raggi del sole mattutini che riempivano la stanza, vidi qualcosa che non avrei mai creduto possibile. Dovetti sfregarmi e strizzare gli occhi qualche volta prima che quella scena mi sembrasse almeno remotamente reale.

Gerard era nel suo appartamento come sempre, vestito di nero come sempre e nella zona dove si metteva a dipingere come sempre. Ma c'era qualcosa di diverso in tutto questo. Nonostante Gerard tenesse un secchio di vernice in una mano, non ci stava dipingendo. Invece, lo stava rovesciando sul muro colorato. E non era uno dei muri vuoti della cucina - era il suo murale. Stava macchiando quella che credevo essere una delle opere più belle mai create, con strato su strato di un color verde militare. La mia bocca si spalancò in orrore mentre la città con l'ombra lì nel mezzo che aveva dipinto era scomparsa. Al suo posto vidi del grigio e del viola, mischiati insieme a formare un colore simile a quello del vomito. Il verde che Gerard stava gettando in quel momento andava a finire sopra la scena della collina, facendo stonare il tutto ancora di più. Era orribile; come se il dipinto stesse sanguinando e vomitando, come se fosse malato. Sembrava malato tanto quanto la mia chitarra, danneggiata da anni passati nel disuso, ma era anche peggio perché Gerard continuava a farlo. Continuava a rovinare la sua stessa arte; slanciando violentemente le sue braccia con ogni getto. Non stava neanche usando pennelli. E quando spostai lo sguardo all’area dove di solito li teneva, pensando che avesse finito quelli puliti, vidi tutte le sue tele giacere sul pavimento in disordine. Il tramonto al quale aveva lavorato recentemente era stato tagliato in due e gli altri dipinti avevano anche loro delle brutte macchie di quella vernice color vomito. Non riuscivo a credere ai miei occhi. E non riuscivo a muovermi, ero in un tale stato di shock. Non avevo mai visto fare niente del genere a quell'uomo - quell'uomo che era sempre così concentrato sulla bellezza. Stava rendendo il suo appartamento brutto oltre ogni immaginazione. Lo stava distruggendo. Tutto il suo lavoro se n'era andato con una singolo getto di vernice.

Non so per quanto stetti impalato nell'ingresso con la mano ancora sulla maniglia e la chiave nella porta, guardandolo mentre distruggeva e imprecava ancora e ancora. Sembrava fossero passate ore, specialmente a giudicare dalla quantità di distruzione che aveva portato a termine. Ma, finalmente, riuscii a trovare la mia voce, seppellita in fondo alla mia gola.

"Che cazzo stai facendo?" gli gridai, la mia voce che si rompeva dalla tensione. Lui si voltò a guardarmi, il suo volto contorto in una specie di sorriso diabolico. C'era uno schizzo di vernice rossa che attraversava la sua fronte e un casino di quella roba sulla sua maglietta. Stava respirando affannosamente, la sua pelle arrossata dove non era ricoperta di vernice e sudore. Tutte le sue azioni avrebbero portato a pensare che fosse arrabbiato o irritato per qualcosa, ma quando lo guardai, sembrava felice. Non solo felice; fottutamente entusiasta. Non aveva senso.

"Oh, ciao Frank!" disse a voce alta. Non si mosse dalla sua posizione, né posò il secchio di vernice, ma portò su di me tutta la sua attenzione, distogliendosi dal mondo di distruzione nel quale era stato immerso solo qualche attimo prima. "Vieni qui a darmi una mano!"

Deglutii con forza, chiudendo solo momentaneamente la mia bocca spalancata mentre toglievo le chiavi dalla porta e posavo lentamente le mie cose. Camminai verso di lui con lo stesso fare tranquillo, ma il mio sguardo di assoluta perplessità lo stava chiaramente divertendo.

"Prendi un secchio e aiutami," mi ordinò, indicando con un movimento della testa i suoi barattoli di vernice. Quando spostai lo sguardo sull’area dove li teneva, dove ora carcasse delle sue vecchie opere e attrezzi erano sparsi al suolo, sentii la rabbia montare dentro di me per varie ragioni. Avevo lavorato così fottutamente tanto per pulire tutte quelle attrezzature che ora erano buttate a terra come se non fossero valse niente. Avevo strofinato i suoi pennelli per ore, cercando di togliere quella fottuta vernice secca che lui ci aveva lasciato sopra. Avevo pulito il pavimento, buttando via vecchi secchi e togliendo le macchie. E lui lo aveva appena incasinato un'altra volta. Sapevo anche che sarebbe toccato a me pulire quel caos. Non aveva più senso che io sprecassi tempo a farlo, specialmente quando Gerard distruggeva le sue stesse opere davanti a me. Potevo solo sognare di avere così tanto talento e lui lo buttava via. Letteralmente.

"Che cazzo stai facendo?" gli chiesi un'altra volta, la mia voce distorta dall’irritazione. Lui era tornato a gettare la vernice sul muro e a mischiarla con i suoi stessi palmi aperti, ma mi stava ancora ascoltando. E la mia rabbia lo stava divertendo non poco.

"Cosa ti sembra io stia facendo?" chiese, la sua lingua che sporgeva in concentrazione mentre sorrideva.

"A me sembra tu ti stia comportando come un completo, assoluto coglione," risposi onestamente. Incrociai le braccia sul mio petto e lanciai a Gerard uno sguardo assassino, che finì solo per essere assorbito dal retro della sua testa corvina. Quella era la prima volta che mi arrabbiavo con Gerard. Persino quando ci aveva rovesciato la vernice addosso il primo giorno, rovinando i miei vestiti e arrivando quasi a soffocarmi, non mi ero arrabbiato; ero stato meravigliato. Ora non lo ero. Non stava creando arte questa volta; la stava distruggendo.

Rise al mio insulto, rendendolo completamente inoffensivo con le sue successive parole. "Tutti gli artisti sono coglioni," mi informò con gli occhi ancora puntati sul muro. "Siamo creature egoiste che vogliono tutto per sé e che tutto sia come vogliono loro. Non possiamo farci niente. È ciò che siamo."

Sbuffai alle sue parole, seccato dal suo comportamento da pallone gonfiato. E anche dal suo orgoglio. Ora si stava includendo in un'altra classe di persone. Stava creando la sua razza personale; e la stava rendendo superiore. Lo faceva solo per poter giustificare le sue azioni. Si inventava queste stupide teorie sul momento, per rendere legittima qualunque cosa stesse combinando. Lo faceva per non finire nei casini; avrebbe indicato come causa del suo comportamento l'arte. Era lei che lo faceva agire così. Ma non era così semplice.

"Beh, questa è la prima volta che ti comporti come un coglione che non sopporto," sbraitai in perfetta onestà. Tuttavia sembrava che non importasse quanto provassi ad offenderlo, lo facevo solo ridere sempre di più.

"Finalmente," sospirò, sfregandosi un sopracciglio con il retro della mano, attento a non macchiarsi di vernice sulla sua pelle già abbastanza colorata. "Mi chiedevo quando avresti iniziato ad odiarmi." nonostante mi avesse lanciato il suo solito sorriso alla Gerard, potevo vedere un altro sentimento nei suoi occhi; un'agrodolce approvazione al mio odio apparente.

Lasciai che il mio atteggiamento abrasivo si dissolvesse un po', riportando le braccia ai miei fianchi. "Non ti odio, Gerard," gli dissi, la mia voce più calma. Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo in risposta me e tornò alla sua 'opera'. Il secchio che sorreggeva era vuoto e ora aveva iniziato a mescolare il tutto con le mani. Lo osservai per un po', cercando di capirci... qualcosa.

"Non capisco perché stai facendo questo," dissi con la voce chiara e concisa. Non c'era più l’amaro risentimento di prima nei miei toni. Era solo una domanda adesso, una domanda alla quale avrebbe potuto rispondere senza sarcasmo. O, almeno, così speravo.

"Si distrugge ciò che si ama," mi disse dandomi ancora le spalle.

"Ma perché?" domandai, mettendoci tutto l'impegno per capire ma senza arrivarci. "Perché dovresti distruggere qualcosa che ami? Non vorresti tenerlo con te per sempre?"

"Non esiste una cosa come il per sempre, Frank," mi istruì serio. La qualità agrodolce nella sua voce era tornata, questa volta suonava più cupa.

"Ma la tua arte è così bella," me ne uscii, avanzando per mettermi di fianco a lui. il suo braccio era teso alto per sbavare una macchietta arancione e i suoi occhi seguivano i suoi movimenti. Ridacchiò al mio commento ma non fece nient'altro.

"Se potessi dipingere anche solo per metà bene come te, non vorrei mai lasciarli andare," affermai finalmente, la mia voce che sfumava verso la fine. Le mie parole erano così veritiere che risvegliarono qualcosa in me. Quando scrivevo qualcosa, anche solo per farlo fuoriuscire dalla mia testa così che non mi esplodesse, l'avevo sempre tenuto. Era una vera schifezza e lo sapevo, ma lo tenevo comunque. C'era un cassetto nel mio armadio che era pieno di quei fogli, accartocciati a formare palle, piegati o impilati, riguardanti qualsiasi cosa. Erano tutti lì; un piccolo cimitero di pensieri in fogli volanti. Non penso sarei mai stato in grado di buttarli. C'era sempre quella parte di me che pensava che forse, solo forse, sarebbero potuti essere qualcosa di più che un peso morto. Sarebbero potuti diventare qualcosa di grandioso, ma non l'avrei mai potuto sapere se non li avessi tenuti. Quello che Gerard già aveva era qualcosa di grandioso e non capivo perché non riuscisse a vederlo o non gli importasse. A me importava più che a lui, e quello mi lasciava senza parole.

"Ma il fatto è, Frank," la voce melodiosa di Gerard si intromise nei miei pensieri. Finalmente portò i suoi occhi su di me e continuò. "Devi lasciar andare le cose, alla fine. Non puoi trattenerle per sempre perché non esiste una cosa del genere. Ed è meglio che tu lo faccia di tua volontà piuttosto che qualcuno ti costringa a farlo." Il modo in cui aveva pronunciato con la sua lingua ogni sua parola le aveva fatte volare verso di me, velocissimi proiettili affilati come rasoi che mi colpirono e mi tagliarono ovunque perché ognuno di questi aveva un obiettivo. In loro nascondevano una verità, una verità alla quale non avevo mai pensato prima perché era triste. Devi lasciar andare le cose. Quegli appunti che tenevo nel cassetto avrebbero dovuto essere buttati via, alla fine. Anche se fossero stati grandiosi, io non lo avrei mai saputo perché non li avevo mai mostrati a nessuno. Dovevo liberarmene io stesso prima che le mie speranze venissero annientate. Ma il pensiero di farlo mi spaventava ancora di più. Ero fottuto in entrambi i casi; condividere i miei pensieri ed essere deriso o buttarli via senza mai conoscere la loro grandezza.

Gerard si spostò al centro della stanza dove teneva i suoi aggeggi, lasciandomi da solo a fissare quella discarica di vernice. E in quel momento capii quello che stava realmente facendo. Si stava facendo del male prima che lo facesse qualcun altro. Era quasi un suicidio altruista, se questo aveva un senso. Avvertii dolore, colpa, e più di tutto rispetto, montare dentro di me. Non avrei mai potuto fare ciò che stava facendo lui. Mai.

"Hai intenzione di darmi una mano adesso?" chiese Gerard. Portai la mia attenzione dietro di me, di nuovo su di lui. Lo vidi fermo in piedi con le braccia lungo i fianchi, gli unici due secchi di vernice rimasti sorretti dalle sue mani. Alzò un sopracciglio macchiato di giallo verso di me e inclinò la testa da un lato, quasi in segno di sfida. Lo osservai a lungo, riflettendo sulla mia risposta. Io amavo la sua arte; non volevo distruggerla. Ma c'era qualcosa in quel momento nei suoi occhi, qualcosa al quale non avrei mai potuto dare un nome.

"Forza, Frank," si lagnò giocoso Gerard, strascicando le lettere nel mio nome. Avanzò e sbatté il secchio di vernice contro il mio petto, facendo schizzare un po' del liquido color malva sulla mia maglietta. Ecco un'altra opera d'arte da appendere al muro per far incuriosire mia madre.

"Sarà divertente," concluse Gerard con un sorriso sardonico, alzando le spalle prima di lanciare il contenuto del secchio sul muro un'altra volta. Guardai in basso la vernice nelle mie mani, Gerard e poi il muro. Lo feci per almeno altre tre volte prima che un'altra realizzazione mi colpisse. Non potevo lasciar andare le cose da solo, facendomi del male nel farlo. Gerard lo sapeva; lo riusciva a leggere nei miei occhi e nel modo nel quale agivo mentre lo faceva lui. Sapeva che non avrei potuto farmi del male, così mi stava consentendo di fare del male a lui. Mi stava insegnando lasciandomi sfruttare le sue personali emozioni e sentimenti come pratica.

Questa fu la mia prima lezione d'arte, compresi finalmente. Distruzione. E dovevo fare una bella impressione.

Feci un respiro profondo prima di rovesciare il contenuto del mio secchio sul muro. Schizzò così tanto che alcune gocce malva tornarono indietro e mi colpirono in faccia. La mia bocca era aperta, e una goccia atterrò sulla mia lingua. Assaggiai quel sapore pungente e familiare e ricordai il giorno in cui Gerard mi aveva trasformato in un’opera d’arte. E corressi nella mia mente la mia precedente affermazione riguardante la mia lezione sulla distruzione. Gerard avrà anche distrutto la sua arte in quel momento, ma con il modo in cui l'aveva fatto, il modo in cui aveva mischiato i colori e portato le emozioni in superficie, stava realmente creando arte attraverso la sua totale distruzione. E mettendoci così tanto sentimento - tutto il male e il dolore e il rimorso - sigillava il patto rendendola arte a tutti gli effetti. Perché veramente, quello era tutto ciò che l'arte è: emozioni espresse in colori sgargianti.

"Sì, Frank!" mi incitò Gerard, agitando il suo braccio libero in aria, incoraggiandomi. Gettammo vernice contro il muro, insieme, violentemente, per solo Dio sa quanto. Ci muovevamo da un lato all'altro del murale, colpendo ogni angolo, escludendo la porta nero lucente di Gerard. La chiuse quando arrivammo a quel punto, posizionando uno scudo protettivo di carta attorno ad essa.

"Possiamo distruggere qualsiasi altra cosa," mi aveva detto seriamente, nessun sorriso sul suo volto. Faceva sul serio. "Dobbiamo saltare la porta nera, comunque. È il nulla - e non può essere distrutto."

Annuii vigorosamente, le sue parole non erano penetrate nella mia mente che ora aveva solo voglia di fare danno. Ero stato riluttante all’inizio, ma ora, con Gerard che ansimava e danzava con corpo e mente, ero completamente coinvolto. Io mi contorcevo e aggiravo il suo corpo, finché non gettammo i secchi di vernice vuoti sul pavimento, non ancora sconfitti. Non ci fermammo lì – iniziammo semplicemente ad usare le nostre mani. Sfumai le linee di tutto ciò che avevamo scagliato contro muro, premendo quel liquido freddo e bagnato attraverso le mie dita, confondendo i bordi di ogni cosa così che non ci fosse una chiara distinzione. Era così bello e rinfrescante. Ero così assorto in ciò che stavo facendo che non mi accorsi che Gerard aveva spinto il mio corpo contro il muro finché non avvertii il freddo contatto sul mio viso. Indietreggiai in orrore, più vernice che entrava nella mia bocca, ma a quel punto ormai mi ero abituato. Mi voltai per essere faccia a faccia con Gerard mentre quella porcheria mi colava lungo il viso e i capelli, e lo vidi ridere come un bambino. I suoi occhi erano grandi e giovanili, la sua bocca aperta in una grossa risata. Quando lo guardai in quel momento, i colori che lo ricoprivano e lo circondavano, mi dimenticai quasi che avesse quarantasette anni. Sembrava proprio come me, solo non così pieno di vernice.

"Abbraccia la distruzione, Frank," mi punzecchiò, tenendosi il fianco dal ridere. Feci finta di sbuffare e guardai da un'altra parte, impegnandomi con un'altra macchia di vernice che necessitava la mia attenzione, finché non tornò anche lui a lavoro. Poi ricambiai il gesto, spingendolo gentilmente contro la nostra opera d’arte. Lui non era scioccato dal pigmento che gli riempiva la bocca come lo ero stato io, ma questo perché aveva avuto ciò che voleva.

"Impari in fretta, Frank!" esclamò, annuendo e accarezzandosi i capelli, lasciando una scia color malva sul lato della sua testa. Annuii e sorrisi, un sentimento sconosciuto di orgoglio che mi riempiva. Lo ignorai - avevo altre cose migliori da fare in quel momento. Avevamo arte da distruggere e creare, con le stesse pennellate. O manate.

Sapevamo che non saremmo mai stati capaci di finire tutto. Quando distruggi qualcosa, ci sono così tante cose che puoi fare; così tante cose che puoi rompere per poi ricostruire, che non sai mai quando fermarti. Ma noi dovevamo fermarci, per il bene dei nostri indumenti e della nostra salute. Decidemmo entrambi di finirla con una singola occhiata, indietreggiando dal murale che aveva un aspetto completamente e totalmente... magnifico. Non era più cosparso dalle forme e fini linee alle quali Gerard aveva lavorato per mesi, ma era ancora arte. Non sapevo precisamente come descriverlo, ma era pur sempre fottutamente bello.

"Sembra che Picasso abbia vomitato," scherzò Gerard, inquadrando perfettamente la descrizione nella sua mente. Io lo accompagnai nella risata, ricordando vagamente chi fosse Picasso. Sapevo che era un artista, e quello era abbastanza per capire la battuta.

"È stato divertentissimo," ammisi onestamente. Non c'era bisogno che comprendessi lo scherzo o la comparazione per apprezzarne l'obiettivo. Era veramente stato divertente; era da tanto tempo che non mi divertivo così. Guardai Gerard che sorrideva, il suo petto che andava ancora su e giù come il mio mentre prendevamo fiato. Avanzò verso di me e posò pigramente un braccio sulla mia spalla. Il suo tocco era più pesante del solito e subito pensai che sarei caduto.

"Proprio come scopare," affermò Gerard con gran serietà, malgrado il suo sorriso sfacciato.

"Uh?" chiesi, soffocato da qualcosa che mi dissi essere vernice.

"Scopare," ripeté Gerard, voltandosi verso di me con un sorriso. "Sesso."

"Avevo capito," dissi. Lo guardai con occhi curiosi, sperando che spiegasse un'altra delle sue teorie. E speravo che fosse una teoria. Non volevo cercare di capire cos'altro stesse a significare.

"L'arte è sessuale." mi insegnò. Portò via il suo sguardo da me verso il suo murale, proseguendo nella sua lezione. "La gente disegna, dipinge e scopa ciò che crede bello. La gente si arrovella per tutta la vita per trovare quella bellezza, ed è essenziale. Proprio come il nostro bisogno di riprodurci. L'arte è sessuale..." ripeté, indicando con la sua mano il murale di fronte a noi. "Guarda ciò che abbiamo appena fatto. Abbiamo corso dappertutto, la passione nelle nostre bocche assieme alla vernice. Ci siamo spinti lì, contro il muro, contro noi stessi, ovunque. Abbiamo ansimato, imprecato e raggiunto l’orgasmo. E ora è tutto sul muro; la bellezza che abbiamo appena condiviso." Gerard annuii leggermente, tornando a guardare me. Il suo braccio era ancora pesante sulla mia spalla, ma ora c'erano anche altre cose ad appesantirmi. Il suo sorriso era più profondo del normale e sollevò considerevolmente le sue sopracciglia. Non stava implicando niente; non c'era bisogno che lo facesse. Avevo già capito fin troppo. Deglutii fortemente e osservai il nostro muro. Osservai ciò che avevamo appena fatto. E mi sentii tremare dentro.

Avevamo appena fatto sesso?

Sesso senza penetrazione, ma pur sempre sesso. Eravamo stati nudi; le nostre anime erano state spoglie ed esposte l'una all'altra. Ci eravamo mossi insieme, ansimando fortemente, e avevamo provato a raggiungere l'obiettivo desiderato. E avevamo raggiunto l’orgasmo; avevamo finito con quest'opera d'arte davanti a noi. Sentii la mia mascella cadere sotto alle mie ginocchia, sul pavimento sul quale avevamo fatto sesso. Non sapevo in quale altro modo poterlo descrivere. Avevamo fatto sesso... sesso artistico. Non aveva senso, ma Dio, era proprio quello che sembrava da ciò che provavo. E proprio come con il sesso, dopo averlo fatto, era stato bello. Troppo bello. Troppo bello per averlo condiviso con un uomo, e vecchio per giunta.

"Ora," chiamò Gerard, trascinandomi via dai miei pensieri. Mi lasciai trascinare molto volentieri, ascoltando quello che aveva da dirmi. "Prendiamoci qualcosa da mangiare."

Gerard si spostò e si diresse in cucina, sollevando il suo braccio pesante dalla mia spalla e quasi facendomi cadere sul pavimento. Quando ritrovai l'equilibrio, lo seguii lentamente e mi sedetti sulla sedia di legno cigolante appena ne ebbi l'opportunità. Le mie gambe stavano ancora tremando, se a causa dello sforzo fisico o delle parole di Gerard, non sapevo.

Non ricordo molto di quello che successe in seguito; i miei pensieri erano troppo densi e concentrati. Ricordo di essere rimasto seduto in cucina per un po', Gerard mi aveva versato un bicchiere di vino mentre lui si era limitato a bere dalla bottiglia. Avevo scolato il liquore, finalmente senza avvertire il suo retrogusto. Mi aveva dato il resto dei biscotti di Vivian, i pezzetti di cioccolato al loro interno che si scioglievano non appena toccavano la mia lingua piatta e inerme. Avevo fissato le crepe del tavolo della cucina, senza far caso al cibo che ingerivo e senza avere nessuna conversazione su niente. Non mi sentivo di parlare con Gerard: avevamo legato già abbastanza quel giorno. Troppo, nella mia mente.

Fu solo pochi attimi dopo che Gerard mi accompagnò alla porta, la sua mano macchiata di vernice sulla parte bassa della mia schiena che mi dava i brividi e mi guidava verso l'uscita. Mi disse che avevamo lavorato abbastanza per quel giorno e altre parole che non riesco a ricordare. Camminai verso casa pigramente, con il gusto del vino nella mia bocca che mi rendeva un po' brillo, sballato dallo zucchero e da un'altra sensazione che non avrei potuto identificare senza distruggere qualcosa.

*

Sedevo a casa quella notte, disteso sul letto a guardare la nuova t-shirt inchiodata sull'altra parte della porta. L'avevo inchiodata lì così che mia madre non avrebbe di nuovo provato a lavarla e così che solo io sarei stato capace di vederla. Non volevo che qualcun altro potesse vedere ciò che Gerard ed io avevamo fatto quel giorno. Avevo perso la mia verginità artistica, in più di un senso. E sapevo quanto suonasse stupido, ma era tutto ciò al quale riuscivo a pensare quando guardavo quella maglia nera, ora cosparsa di color malva e giallo. Io ero il color malva, mentre Gerard il giallo. Gerard era sulla mia maglietta. Gerard era su di me. Gerard aveva preso qualcosa da me quel giorno e quando guardavo indietro a tutto ciò che era successo, ero felice che fosse stato lui a prenderlo. Quello che aveva detto ed implicato, sul momento, mi aveva spaventato. Ero stato terrorizzato all'idea perché non sapevo cosa stesse succedendo. Un altro aspetto della pittura che era simile al sesso. Avevo perso la mia verginità, per cui la confusione era normale. Quasi essenziale.

Quando mi infilai a letto quella notte, avevo ormai pensato parecchio per fare il punto della situazione. Osservai la maglietta, completamente incantato dal tessuto e dai colori che facevano rivivere in me quel che era successo, a ripetizione. Era magnifico e sbalorditivo. La distruzione era fottutamente bella, e quel che veniva dopo era ancora meglio.

Ero così incantato e sognante che non avevo neanche sentito il telefono suonare. Mia madre bussò alla mia porta un po' di volte prima che io sentissi anche quei colpi. Alla fine entrò direttamente nella mia stanza con il cordless nella sua mano sinistra, facendomi quasi saltare dallo spavento.

"Scusa, tesoro," si scusò, senza intenderlo davvero. "Ma c'è una chiamata per te."

Mi sedetti sul letto, appoggiando la schiena alla testata. Indossavo ancora i miei vestiti, ma mi sentivo comunque esposto a mia madre. Mi sentivo come se lei sapesse che avevo fatto sesso quel giorno, anche se non era stato vero sesso. Ma invece, schioccò la lingua in attesa di una mia risposta. Io non ricevevo mai chiamate. Sam o Travis mi chiamavano una volta ogni tanto per chiedermi se volevo fare qualcosa o se avevo gli appunti per una lezione che avevano saltato, ma la maggior parte delle volte se mi cercavano, venivano direttamente a casa mia. Di solito, comunque, ero sempre io a cercarli. Ma nelle ultime settimane avevamo a malapena parlato fuori da scuola. Non avevo idea di chi fosse al telefono.

"Chi è?" parlai finalmente, corrugando un sopracciglio.

"Qualcuno di nome Jared o qualcosa del genere," rispose mia madre corrugando il sopracciglio. Mi ci volle un po' per capire di chi stesse parlando. Aveva sentito male il suo nome, ma ero grato che l'avesse fatto. Gerard suonava come un nome vecchio, avrebbe dato un indizio sulla sua età, se la sua voce non l'aveva già fatto. Ma mia madre sembrava completamente all'oscuro del fatto che dall'altra parte del telefono che reggeva ci fosse un artista quarantasettenne.

"Oh!" esclamai, allungando la mano e afferrando l'oggetto desiderato da lei. Lei me lo dette facendo spallucce e poi chiuse la mia porta con una debole raccomandazione di non stare sveglio fino a tardi, anche se era domenica. Mormorai qualcosa in risposta e con le mani tremanti afferrai bene il telefono.

"Pronto?" chiamai. Anche se mia madre mi aveva detto chi fosse al telefono, ancora non ci credevo. Perché Gerard mi stava chiamando? Tra tutte le persone perché lui? Non avevamo mai parlato fuori dal suo appartamento, eccetto quel giorno al parco. Non ce n'era bisogno; io andavo sempre da lui. Tuttavia per una volta, Gerard veniva da me per un qualcosa. Sentii qualcosa agitarsi dentro di me, specialmente non appena udii la voce familiare dall'altro capo del telefono.

"Ehi Frank, sono Jared," rispose, prendendo in giro l'errore di mia madre. Risi alla cornetta, dimenticandomi temporaneamente le mie domande.

"Come stai?" mi chiese per cominciare la conversazione, nonostante avessi capito che non era interessato a parlare a lungo. C'era fretta nella sua voce - non un'urgenza di liberarsi di me, quasi solo voler parlare con me per qualche secondo, per stuzzicarmi e confondermi. E, ad essere onesti, in quel momento era un gesto che non mi sorprendeva. Non più. Essere sorpreso e confuso comunque, sono due cose diverse.

"Sto bene..." mi interruppi, aggrappandomi a una delle mie emozioni che svolazzavano nell'aria. "Ma come diavolo hai trovato il mio numero?"

"L'ho cercato nell'elenco, ovviamente," disse astutamente Gerard, l'orgoglio che trapelava dalla sua voce.

"Ma non sai neanche il mio cognome." Ci eravamo sempre chiamati con il nome di battesimo, io e lui. Conoscevo il cognome di Gerard, vagamente, per aver visto la sua patente. Era un qualcosa di corto e che iniziava per W. Quando avevo guardato la patente comunque, non era stato quello il dettaglio che mi interessava.

"So frugare tra le cose delle gente anche io, sai," fu tutto ciò che disse, riportandomi alla realtà. Non avevo idea di quando fosse riuscito a frugare tra i miei averi e trovare la mia carta d'identità ma il solo pensiero mi fece tremare. Mi chiesi che altro Gerard potesse sapere di me…

"Comunque," disse Gerard, cercando di velocizzare le cose. "Ti ho chiamato per chiederti una cosa."

"Cosa?" chiesi, soddisfacendo il suo desiderio di farmi contorcere dalla curiosità. Se mi aveva chiamato a casa - cercando il mio numero nell'elenco - doveva essere un qualcosa di importante.

"Ho bisogno che porti qualcosa domani," fu tutto ciò che disse, cercando di prolungare la mia agonia.

"Cosa?" chiesi di nuovo, avvertendo il suo sorriso attraversare il telefono e colpirmi in volto.

"Una cassa di birra," affermò con disinvoltura. "Ce la fai?"

"Uhm," mi interruppi, pensando e sentendo il mio viso contorcersi in sorpresa. Gerard, colui che si era rifiutato di comprarmi il suddetto liquido perché non era il suo vino, mi stava ora chiedendo di portargli la birra. Dio, era un continuo colpo di scena. Non ero completamente sicuro di dove potessi trovare birra senza essere scoperto o arrestato, ma mentii comunque. "Credo di potercela fare."

"Perfetto," mormorò al telefono. Avevo sempre odiato il telefono quando ero un bambino; era troppo intimidatorio e sterile. E continuavo ad odiarlo da adolescente. Non potevi mai realmente capire ciò che la gente diceva; non potevi avvertire la loro emozione. Ma Gerard, come con ogni altra cosa, era un'eccezione. Mi sentivo come se fosse davvero davanti a me quando la sua voce fluida mi raggiungeva attraverso il telefono.

"Allora ci vediamo domani, Frank," disse improvvisamente Gerard. Stavo per salutarlo, o chiedergli maggiori dettagli sul nostro imminente incontro, come ad esempio per quale motivo dovessi prendere la birra, ma il suono di fine chiamata risuonò nel mio orecchio troppo presto. Riattaccai e uscii dalla mia stanza per rimettere il telefono al suo posto in cucina.

"Chi era?" mi chiese mia madre non appena entrai. Era seduta a tavola a leggere un giornale. Sapevo che era rimasta lì ad aspettarmi comunque. Non leggeva mai in cucina - sempre sul divano a fiori. Si stava comportando da ficcanaso e curiosona, e onestamente aveva tutto il diritto di esserlo, considerando le circostanze delle quali non aveva la minima idea.

"Solo un amico," risposi, in qualche modo distaccato. Lei annuii, accettandola come risposta valida e se ne andò alla sua normale postazione. Io ero ancora in cucina, non soddisfatto della mia stessa risposta. Pensai al termine 'amico' e a ciò che stava a significare. Pensai a come ero solito definire Sam e Travis miei amici. Anche quando eravamo tutti vicini, non eravamo niente di comparabile a come io e Gerard interagivamo. L'artista ed io eravamo amici per definizione - era vero - ma era anche una bugia. C'era qualcos'altro tra noi che non potevo chiamare amicizia, nonostante ci provassi, senza farla suonare come una sorta di menzogna. Gli amici non si comportano come io e Gerard facevamo. Gli amici non dipingono facendo metaforicamente sesso. No; per niente. C'era decisamente qualcos'altro tra di noi. Qualcosa che avevo etichettato come rapporto maestro-apprendista, ma che sapevo essere di più. Era un qualcosa al quale non volevo arrivare e, alla fine, abbandonai la cucina e quei pensieri, troppo frustrato per affrontare qualsiasi altra cosa. Tuttavia un pensiero rimaneva nella mia mente.

Da quando l'amicizia era diventata così complicata?


	11. Lezione numero due: stronzata

Il giorno dopo portai la birra. Avevo dovuto rovistare nell'attrezzatura di papà in garage prima di trovarne un po', alla fine. Sapevo che sarei morto se mi avesse scoperto, specialmente dal momento che c'era solo una cassa di ventiquattro bottiglie lì, ma mi sembrava che ne valesse la pena. Arrivai da Gerard nel primo pomeriggio, la mia schiena era dolorante a causa dell'intera scatola nascosta nel mio zaino di scuola per non attirare l'attenzione. Sono sicuro di averne attirata abbastanza coi miei lamenti mentre camminavo, facendo movimenti bizzarri quando sembrava che i miei muscoli stessero venendo strappati dalle ossa, ma giunsi a destinazione tutt'intero, relativamente.

"Metti la birra in mezzo alla stanza, sul pavimento," mi disse Gerard non appena ebbi lasciato cadere lo zaino dalle mie spalle doloranti sul suo divano, con un rumoroso 'umpf'. Ebbi appena il tempo di notare il suo appartamento recentemente pulito prima che lui afferrasse la mia cartella e la aprisse. Ero onestamente scioccato che avesse pulito il suo appartamento da solo, considerando il gran casino nel quale l'avevamo lasciato il giorno prima. Il nuovo murale era ancora lì comunque, e sorrisi osservandolo e ricordandomi ciò che avevamo fatto. Spostai il mio sguardo su Gerard per vedere se anche lui era tanto orgoglioso quanto lo ero io per la nostra precedente lezione, ma lui mi fissava e basta, aspettando che io posizionassi la birra. Era concentrato su quello che dovevamo fare e io, nonostante non volessi muovermi, obbedii ai suoi ordini, curioso di vedere cosa sarebbe risultato da tutto questo.

Aveva riposto da un lato tutti i suoi attrezzi per la pittura, così che la birra potesse stare nel mezzo dell'appartamento. Non erano rimasti tanti attrezzi ora, solo pennelli e tele rotte. Quasi tutta la vernice era finita il giorno prima e mi chiesi come avrebbe potuto fare lezione quel giorno se non c'era pittura da poter usare. Ma mi fidavo di Gerard; forse più di quanto avrei dovuto.

"Vieni qui vicino a me" mi istruì, gesticolando con le mani. i suoi occhi erano scuri e pensierosi mentre fissava il cartone di birra nel mezzo della sua sala. Era in piedi fermo vicino alla cucina, appena prima della porta. Mi avvicinai a lui e mi misi al suo fianco, aspettando. Aspettai per quella che sembrò un'infinità, spingendo le mani dentro le tasche prima che finalmente parlasse.

"Sai cos'è l'arte moderna, Frank?" mi chiese con determinazione. La sua concentrazione era ancora focalizzata sul centro della stanza, le sue sopracciglia corrugate, perso nei pensieri. Non l'avevo mai visto così prima; in uno stato di perplessa deliberazione. Di solito era così spensierato e aperto, sorridente come se avesse la risposta a tutto. Era ancora quell'uomo, conosceva ancora la risposta, ma ora stava aspettando, pensando e giudicando se anche io la conoscessi.

Non la sapevo. Avevo vagamente sentito parlare di arte moderna, ma non avevo idea di come definirla. Mi ricordavo di essere andato a visitare un museo d'arte quando frequentavo il quarto anno. La gita doveva essere stata obbligatoria altrimenti l'avrei probabilmente saltata e sfruttato l'occasione per stare con l'insegnante di supplenza e con Sam quel giorno. (I suoi genitori non avevano abbastanza soldi per lasciarlo andare in quel periodo; suo padre era a casa da lavoro per un po', e sua madre non ne aveva ancora trovato uno, quindi i soldi erano pochi). Le mie precedenti esperienze coi musei erano state tutto fuorché esaltanti; i miei ricordi erano di vecchie domestiche che ci spiegavano acidamente come l'homo-sapiens si fosse evoluto dalle scimmie e risatine di bambini in sottofondo. Ma quando entrai dentro quel relativamente piccolo edificio e la sua calda luce investì quella schiera di scolari che indossavano giacconi invernali e cappelli, non sembrò poi così male. Non c'erano così tante prediche e noiose spiegazioni; solo dipinti. Mi sgridarono qualche volta per essermi avvicinato troppo ad alcuni pezzi dove la pittura era così spessa che creava delle increspature, ma ero riuscito a stare fuori dai guai. Ricordavo vagamente di una sala sul tema dell’arte moderna, ma comunque, in quel momento, non aveva alcun significato per me. Tutto quello che ricordavo di quella stanza erano sculture fatte di spazzatura e pezzi di carta con buchi a forma di proiettile. Ero pure passato in una stanza dove dei registratori di cassette pendevano dal soffitto ed emettevano, da ogni nero altoparlante, un messaggio diverso, mentre riproducevano su di uno schermo bianco il video di una donna in rosso che danzava. Per me non aveva senso e, avendo soli nove anni, a quel tempo mi aveva davvero spaventato. Credevo di stare vagando per un universo parallelo dove le cose saltavano fuori dai muri. Già a quel tempo leggevo tanti fumetti, e questo non aveva proprio aiutato. Altri bambini, che a malapena conoscevo, avevano dovuto spingermi fuori dalla stanza e trascinarmi fino al pulmino giallo della scuola, dove la nostra maestra ci stava aspettando con le labbra corrugate e le braccia incrociate sul petto. Io avevo soppresso queste memorie, insieme a molte altre, finché Gerard non le aveva riportate a galla.

"Uhm..." risposi, la mia voce si interruppe con i ricordi di tutto quello che mi era successo quel giorno al museo, cercando di trovare una definizione adatta alle opere che avevo visto e che, conseguentemente, mi avevano spaventato. "L'arte moderna è come, tridimensionale?"

Gerard rise per la mia definizione, scivolando fuori dal suo stato pensieroso, anche se solo per un minuto. "Le sculture sono tridimensionali. Ma sono una cosa profondamente diversa dall'arte moderna."

"Oh..." dissi, avvertendo il mio viso scaldarsi a causa dell'imbarazzo. Era passato un po' di tempo dall'ultima volta che Gerard aveva messo in luce la mia ignoranza, ma avevo il presentimento che l'avrebbe fatto quel giorno. Sentendomi pressoché masochista nel mio imbarazzo, estrassi dalla punta della lingua una risposta. "L'arte moderna è diversa. È strana." Non era esattamente la definizione perfetta, ma almeno ero stato sincero.

" È una stronzata," mi informò Gerard, pronunciando distintamente la parolaccia con labbra e lingua. Voltò la testa verso di me e mi rivolse il suo sorriso. I suoi occhi si illuminarono un'altra volta come facevano sempre. Apparentemente avevamo trovato insieme la risposta.

"Una stronzata?" chiesi ancora, insicuro su quel che volesse intendere.

"Sì, una stronzata!" mi rispose entusiasta, gesticolando con le mani per aria. "L'arte moderna è una totale stronzata. Non è né un dipinto né una foto. Non è neanche una scultura, un qualcosa finemente scolpito nell'argilla. È solo un disastro che qualcuno s'è dimenticato di pulire e che, invece, ha deciso di chiamare arte, trovandoci un qualche significato così che potesse evitare di trovarsi una donna delle pulizie." Fece una pausa, osservando la birra davanti a lui e poi di nuovo me, facendomi un largo sorriso. " È una stronzata."

Corrugai le sopracciglia, seguendo il suo sguardo e lasciando che il tutto entrasse nella mia testa. La sua definizione aveva senso - quelle cosiddette sculture che avevo visto quel giorno erano state fatte di spazzatura. Non avevano avuto un significato. Erano stato buttate sotto una teca ed era stato dato loro un nome. Gerard aveva ragione, come sempre. Osservai comunque la scatola davanti a noi, e sentii ulteriori domande spuntarmi nella mente.

"A cosa serve la birra allora?"

Gerard fece un ampio sorriso, scoprendo i suoi denti macchiati di nicotina. Schioccò la sua lingua inspirando l'aria nei suoi polmoni troppo in fretta a causa dell'eccitazione. Si sfregò le mani esaltato, molto soddisfatto dalla mia curiosità. Ma continuò a non rispondermi.

"Cosa preferisci Frank?" mi chiese invece, allontanandosi dal mio fianco e dirigendosi verso la cucina. Giunse al suo piccolo frigorifero e tirò fuori l'ultima bottiglia di vino che gli rimaneva. La portò dove mi trovavo io, spingendo delicatamente la bottiglia di vetro sul mio petto. Mi fissò, i suoi occhi che si stringevano mentre mi chiedeva: "Vino o birra?"

Presi la bottiglia dalle sue mani, formando una coppa con le mani sotto di essa prima che cadesse e si frantumasse in un milione di pezzi. Sorressi quell'oggetto gelato per un po', il peso morto sulla mia mano, muovendo lo sguardo tra Gerard e la scatola di birra sul pavimento. Pensai alla domanda di Gerard. Non avevo idea di cosa preferissi. Stavo iniziando ad abituarmi al vino; quando ero a casa, specialmente a cena, desideravo il suo sapore e la sua consistenza. Era amaro e pungente; una benvenuta distrazione che mi distraeva dalle cose che avvenivano attorno a me. Tuttavia non ne avevo mai bevuto abbastanza da ubriacarmi perché non ne sentivo più il bisogno, e quando questo pensiero mi venne in mente, realizzai che non mi ero ubriacato da settimane. Non dal primo incontro con Gerard e il secchio di vernice. Bevevo ancora, ma per un motivo diverso. Bevevo il vino di Gerard perché me lo offriva; era ciò che gli piaceva fare e voleva condividere l'esperienza. E io volevo vivere l’esperienza. Il vino era buono, ma non ne avevo mai abusato come avevo fatto con altri drink. Avevo altri materiali e sensazioni che a casa di Gerard mi facevano sentire come se fossi ubriaco.

Guardai la scatola di quel liquido color ambra e scossi la testa. Avevo sfruttato la birra solo per ubriacarmi, il suo sapore pungente non mi era mai risultato piacevole; lo era stato solo il suo effetto finale. E la birra mi ricordava mio padre, Sam e Travis, e i ragazzi dai nasi pieni di muco della mia scuola che sgattaiolavano fuori casa ogni venerdì per comprarne una scatola così che potessero ubriacarsi e affogare i loro sentimenti. Il vino mi ricordava Gerard; il suo robusto aspetto, i suoi ghigni diabolici e l'arte che rappresentava. Prima volevo fondermi in una scatola di quel liquido, volevo essere un'altra lattina nella stretta scatola da ventiquattro. Ma ora volevo essere una bottiglia; un unico e distinto liquido, gustato e assaporato unicamente per il piacere. Non volevo essere sfruttato. Volevo solo essere apprezzato.

"Vino," risposi dopo quel breve dibattito interno. Tornai a guardare Gerard solo per vederlo illuminarsi.

"Finalmente," sospirò, accentuando la drammaticità. "Ti avevo detto che ti saresti abituato. Stai finalmente sviluppando un migliore gusto nei tuoi interessi. Stai crescendo."

Annuii, sorpreso dall'ultima frase di Gerard. Avevo sempre attribuito a quelle parole una connotazione così negativa nella mia mente. Crescere voleva dire responsabilità. Voleva dire dover prendere delle decisioni e io non sapevo decidermi. Non volevo crescere ed essere bloccato in quell'orrenda sezione media dove non sarei stato abbastanza vecchio da morire, ma neanche abbastanza giovane per vivere. Non volevo entrare nella mezz'età, e se stavo crescendo, allora ero un passo più vicino ad essa. Ma per qualche ragione quella frase, nel modo in cui Gerard aveva posto il tutto, sembrava costituire un complimento. E lo era. Ero cambiato da quando volevo solo 'mischiarmi al gruppo'. Ora, volevo avere il mio colore personale; la mia personale identità. Volevo essere una bottiglia di vino mentre i miei coetanei erano soltanto lattine in una scatola. E il semplice pensiero in sé, il puro riconoscimento di questo fatto, voleva dire crescere. Non dovevo neanche fare niente di per sé; dovevo solo cambiare il mio modo di pensare. Era un piccolo passo, ma pur sempre qualcosa di cui andare fieri.

Gerard non regalava complimenti senza un secondo significato. Già raramente li faceva. Se mi aveva detto che stavo crescendo, lui intendeva più di una cosa, alcune delle quali non ero riuscito ancora a capire. Lui intendeva che la mia visione delle cose stava cambiando, anche se solo riguardo il mio consumo d'alcol. Tuttavia c'era qualcosa in più nel suo tono, qualcosa che non ero riuscito a comprendere finché non l'avevo fissato negli occhi. Gerard era nella mezz'età. Era bloccato in quei numeri a metà che significavano essere troppo grigi per poter essere neri o bianchi. Lui era bloccato lì, ma quando lo guardai non sembrava essere così avvilito e cupo come tutte le altre persone di mezz'età che avevo conosciuto. Aveva una luce negli occhi e un grande sorriso sul suo volto; cose che era riuscito a preservare dalla sua giovinezza. Aveva rughe ben visibili attorno agli occhi e alla bocca e, grazie alla sua età, un’infinità di conoscenze. Gerard era riuscito ad acquisire tutte le cose buone della mezz'età e a mostrarle al di fuori. Non era grigio. Era di diverse sfumature che collidevano insieme e creavano un dipinto.

Diventare vecchi non sembrava così male a guardare Gerard. Lui era ancora un'opera d'arte.

"Grazie," dissi con troppo entusiasmo a Gerard, accogliendo il complimento come avrei dovuto. Lui sorrise e annuì, voltandosi a guardare un lato della stanza. Casualmente si allungò dietro il bancone vicino a noi e ne estrasse una mazza da baseball. La tenne in mano per un po', passandosi tra palmi e dita il pesante oggetto, studiandolo con apparente disinteresse per catturare la mia attenzione. L'aveva già.

Stavo per chiedergli cosa stesse facendo, quando mi interruppe ancora prima che potessi iniziare a parlare. "Giocavi a T-Ball quando eri piccolo, giusto Frank?" spostò lo sguardo su di me, alzando un sopracciglio con svogliatezza. Teneva la mazza da baseball davanti a noi. "O qualcosa di egualmente banale con una mazza?"

"No," risposi onestamente. Odiavo il baseball. Era troppo lento per me, ed io ero sempre stato un bambino iperattivo. Avevo bisogno di fare uno sport che includesse tanta corsa, non certo rimanere seduti ad una base e aspettare. Quando vidi il suo sorriso cedere leggermente, provai a dirgli qualcosa che speravo lo avrebbe rincuorato di nuovo. "Giocavo a calcio, comunque."

Annuì soddisfatto. "Abbastanza simile." alzò le spalle, premendo la mazza nel mezzo del mio petto. A quel punto avevo posato il vino sul bancone così che potessi afferrare fermamente tra le mie mani l'oggetto di legno. Spostai il mio peso sui talloni impazientemente mentre aspettavo che continuasse.

"Cosa significa per te la birra, Frank?" mi chiese improvvisamente, guardando davanti a sé, di nuovo pensieroso.

"Uhm," balbettai. Non riuscivo mai a parlare come si doveva in momenti come quelli. Semplicemente mi sentivo troppo fuori luogo a stargli vicino quando sapevo che stava pensando a tutta un'altra cosa dentro la sua testa di capelli corvini e arruffati. A quel punto mi aveva confuso così tanto, e non solo quel giorno, che mi stavo abituando al mio impedimento nel parlare. Non potevo pensare o immaginarmi nessuna risposta che gli avessi dato che non era iniziata in questo modo.

"La birra significa ubriacarsi," dissi finalmente, ma non era abbastanza. Quando Gerard mi incitò a proseguire, iniziai a rimuginare sui pensieri che avevo fatto prima su quel liquido color ambra, e glieli esposi, sapendo che sarebbe stato fiero delle mie metafore.

"La birra significa essere un adolescente," riassunse per me, sorridendo e annuendo ai miei pensieri. Avevo capito che l’avevo reso contento dal modo in cui i suoi occhi luccicavano, anche se solo da un lato, ma diversamente da come si comportava con il suo ego, non voleva alimentare il mio. Cambiò improvvisamente argomento, puntando la mazza davanti a me. "Questa cosa significa?"

Abbassai lo sguardo sull'oggetto di legno, il mio viso senza espressione. Non significava nulla, veramente.

"Fa' finta che sia una palla da calcio," intervenne, una certa distorsione nella sua voce. "Sorprendimi."

"Uh... Vuol dire essere un bambino?" risposi incerto, aumentando di tono la voce verso la fine come fosse una domanda. Era passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che avevo fatto sport che potei solo collegarlo alla fanciullezza e all'avere troppa energia, tanto incontrollabile per mia madre che mi aveva mandato a correre.

"Bene," disse. Spostò il suo peso, appoggiandosi al muro con noncuranza mentre io rimanevo ritto come una tavola, incapace di rilassarmi. "L'oggetto davanti a te rappresenta la gioventù. Quando eri giovane facevi sport e ti ubriacavi. Ma stai crescendo, Frank. Non fai sport e non bevi birra. Bevi vino e crei arte." Mi lanciò uno sguardo e un sorriso si distese sulle sue sottili rosee labbra. "Ora crea arte."

Deglutii violentemente, stringendo la mazza così tanto che le mie nocche divennero bianche. "Non abbiamo vernice..." obiettai debolmente. Sospirò rumorosamente, roteando gli occhi.

"Non hai bisogno di vernice," mi informò, la sua voce monocorde e costante. "Colpisci la birra, Frank."

"Eh?" i miei occhi saltarono fuori dalle orbite.

"Colpiscila." mi incoraggiò. I suoi occhi si sgranarono e si sporse col busto, mettendo in mostra i suoi piccoli denti e il lungo naso a punta. In quel momento sembrava un animale feroce e nonostante mi avesse spaventato nell'immediato, facendomi indietreggiare, era stato allo stesso tempo eccitante. Gerard era di nuovo in preda a una delle sue tangenti passionali, come lo era stato il giorno prima col suo murale.

"Colpiscila ora!" si slanciò leggermente in avanti, ancora con quel suo atteggiamento animale, spaventandomi a morte. Intonava quella frase a ripetizione, balzando un po' ogni volta. Indietreggiai, spaventato ed incoraggiato dalle sue azioni e parole. Ancora prima che me ne rendessi conto, il mio piede colpì la scatola di birra, creando un forte rumore metallico.

"Fallo ora, Frank," mi ordinò con la voce carica di determinazione. I suoi occhi erano spalancati e annuiva con violenza. "Fa’ finta che sia tuo padre. Fa’ finta che siano i tuoi amici che non ti chiamano mai. È la tua giovinezza Frank. È una merda. Liberatene."

La mia bocca si aprì leggermente, le sue parole stavano avendo effetto su di me. Avevano fatto risuonare un qualcosa dentro di me, sconvolgendomi ed eccitandomi, traendo piacere dall’improvvisa rabbia che mi attraversava. Guardai la birra e vi vidi tutti i miei merdosi ricordi d'infanzia. Coloro che mi avevano picchiato alla scuola elementare, mio padre e la sua chitarra dai sogni infranti, i miei giorni di overdose per dimenticare il mio passato; vidi tutto. E come calai la mazza su quelle bottiglie bronzee, mi sentii fracassare dentro così come il vetro. Ma il mio non era un danno; era un miglioramento. Come la birra frizzava e ribolliva su tutto il pavimento di Gerard, io mi sentivo come se qualcosa stesse fuoriuscendo da me e questo mi esaltava. La mia creatività e la mia mente iniziarono di nuovo a riempirsi di pensieri, così numerosi e veloci che credevo sarei impazzito. Continuai a colpire le bottiglie, ancora e ancora, senza preoccuparmi del fatto che fosse uno spreco. Stavo liberando la mia rabbia e aggressività per rimpiazzarle con qualcosa di diverso. Ero ispirato, e con le urla di Gerard in sottofondo che mi incitavano, che mi dicevano che quello era l'unico modo per crescere, continuavo ad ispirarmi sempre di più. Volevo crescere allora. Volevo essere come lui.

E non avevo paura.

"Cazzo!" ansimai, lasciando cadere a terra la mazza sul mucchio di vetri rotti e misero liquido come un peso morto. Feci qualche passo indietro, allontanandomi dal mio improvviso sfogo, ansimando pesantemente. Sentii le mie narici in fiamme inspirare quanta più aria pregna di birra possibile, in modo tale da rendere la vita stessa possibile. La stanza aveva un odore fottutamente orribile; come se ci fosse stato uno di quei party da ragazzi con sesso, alcol e tanti altri sbagli aggrovigliati insieme a formare una cosa sola. Odiavo quelle feste, ero stato solo a due di quelle in tutta la mia vita. Comunque, non appena mi guardai in giro per vedere cocci di vetro scuro e quel misero liquido, che ribollivano insieme a provocare un olezzo di giovinezza, non avrei potuto essere più felice. Quelle feste non c'erano più adesso, e lo stesso era per la mia adolescenza. Avevo sfracellato tutto ciò che potevo. Ora avevo finito, il mio cuore martellava a un miglio al minuto, le endorfine percorrevano il mio corpo come ossigeno. Mi sentivo meravigliosamente.

All'improvviso mi accorsi di Gerard in piedi di fianco a me, un enorme sorriso sul suo volto, orgoglioso del mio e suo risultato ottenuto. Posizionò un braccio sulla mia spalla di nuovo e questa volta non era così pesante. "Bel lavoro, Frank," tubò nel mio orecchio mentre sentivo qualcosa gonfiarsi e compiacersi dentro di me. Restammo così per un po', la sua mano su di me e il mio petto che si alzava e si abbassava così velocemente che pensavo le mie costole si sarebbero rotte, finché lui non interruppe di nuovo il silenzio.

"Hai appena creato dell’arte moderna," affermò con convinzione.

"Che?" domandai, la confusione che si insinuava di nuovo nella mia mente. Ero ancora ispirato e felice, ma le parole di Gerard mi presero alla sprovvista. "Credevo odiassi l'arte moderna?"

"Gli artisti non odiano, Frank," mi disse. Tutte le volte che usava il mio nome in quella maniera, mi sembrava sempre che stesse parlando dall'alto verso di me, il basso, quando in realtà, stava parlando al mio livello, direttamente a me, usando il mio nome così che io ricordassi l'ultima parola che diceva.

"Cosa fanno allora?" indagai. Osservai ciò che avevamo fatto e realizzai che, nel vero senso del termine, quella era arte moderna. Un gran casino che avevamo deciso di non ripulire e, invece, di dotare di un significato. Era bellissimo, ma la mia opinione contrastava con tutto quello che Gerard aveva appena detto.

"Gli artisti trovano i difetti nelle cose che amiamo," mi rispose solennemente e con sincerità. " È ciò che facciamo per tenerci coi piedi per terra." abbassò lo sguardo su di me dai suoi pochi centimetri di altezza in più che possedeva e mi donò un sorriso. Era puro ed innocente; per niente accondiscendente.

"Credevo che, comunque, l'arte moderna fosse una stronzata?" chiesi ancora, indagando per più dettagli.

"Stai dimenticando la chiave di tutto," ridacchiò, "Mi piacciono le stronzate." Col sorriso sempre presente, scostò i capelli dal suo viso con un veloce scatto della testa. Abbassò lo sguardo di nuovo su di me, i suoi occhi erano così profondi che mi attraversavano direttamente la pelle. "Perché pensi che ti tenga con me?"

Risi, nonostante l’evidente insulto. Non ne ero offeso, e infatti frugai nella mia mente, trovando alcune parole che mi aveva detto solo pochi giorni prima, e le usai contro di lui.

"Pensavo che mi tenessi con te per le mie imperfezioni?" replicai, riportando alla mente il giorno con Vivian. Lui sogghignò, leggermente sorpreso da quello che avevo appena detto e fatto. Due persone potevano giocare a questo gioco, e mi ci era voluto tutto quel tempo per capire che lui mi aveva sempre invitato a giocare, proprio insieme a lui.

"Bravo ragazzo," disse, stringendomi più vicino col suo braccio. Sentii caldo nell'abbraccio, e per un momento, fui distratto da qualcos'altro oltre che da quel putrido odore nella stanza. "Ora stai davvero imparando."


	12. Lezione numero tre: Gerard

Gerard aveva finalmente iniziato ad aprirsi poco dopo il mio breve incontro con la sola e unica donna della sua vita. Sembrava che dopo Vivian, sia che avessi già formulato la domanda nella mia testa o no, fosse stata la sua manifestazione fisica e il suo posto nella relazione che avevo con l'artista a farmi finalmente fare quelle domande che dovevo sapere. Non erano molte, quel giorno avevo solo chiesto chi cazzo fosse quella donna sul suo inspido divano arancione, ma era stato abbastanza perché Gerard si aprisse da sé, senza il mio costante indagare e i miei sguardi confusi. Ora che il suo orientamento sessuale era stato confermato nella mia mente, potevamo lasciarci alle spalle quell’argomento così superficiale. Volevo evitare il naturale decorso del discorso sulla sessualità in generale, più che altro perché, a differenza della sua, la mia era ancora molto campata in aria; le mie nuvole di dubbi si accumulavano come i vapori della vernice che avevano iniziato ad essere un odore regolare che impregnava sempre i miei vestiti a lungo.

Gerard mi era sempre stato vicino, condividendo i suoi pensieri e che altro, ma era sempre stato riguardo al presente, a quel preciso momento. Mi diceva sempre se si sentiva stanco per aver lavorato alla sua nuova opera fino alle tre del mattino, o se era arrabbiato perché John, il sovrintendente, aveva chiuso di nuovo l'acqua calda. Tuttavia, non mi aveva mai detto quando e se avesse mai provato prima quelle emozioni, e in che situazioni. Mi era difficile immaginarmi l'artista con un temperamento focoso, ma quando gli era stata tolta l'acqua calda e i suoi capelli erano rimasti spenti e fiacchi (secondo la sua opinione, ovviamente; io non ne capivo un cazzo di capelli), i suoi occhi color oliva erano stati ardenti e la sua bocca animata da insulti, sia in francese che in inglese. Non erano mai stati diretti a me, e non aveva mai portato a termine realmente le sue minacce al sovrintendente, ma mi chiesi se nella sua lunga vita avesse mai provato quei sentimenti per qualcun altro e se si fosse spinto oltre. Non avevo mai scavato nel suo passato, la storia attraverso la quale era arrivato ad essere un artista frocio quarantasettenne che viveva piuttosto isolato dal mondo esterno. E sapevo che avrebbe avuto tante storie da raccontare; aveva avuto tanti anni per accumularle.

"Il passato è passato per una ragione," mi diceva, deviando ogni domanda che gli facevo. Gli chiedevo piccole parti e pezzi di storia mentre parlavamo, dipingevamo, e pulivamo. Cose tipo dove andasse a scuola e perché era diventato un artista. Non erano mai troppo personali, ma continuava a non piacergli rispondere a quelle domande. Tutte le volte scuoteva la testa con le solite risposte. "Ora siamo nel presente ed è quello che importa."

Il presente sembrava essere più importante della vita stessa per Gerard. Saltava da una cosa all'altra quando ero con lui, insegnandomi le pennellate di base per poi afferrarmi e trascinarmi via per uscire a osservare il tramonto, tutto con lo stesso entusiasmo. Il presente era vitale per lui perché era ciò che lo manteneva vivo. Non voleva pensare al passato perché era già avvenuto, e non voleva neanche pensare al futuro perché quello poteva cambiare. Il presente era ciò che aveva e lo teneva stretto tra i denti. Era ciò che gli faceva distruggere i suoi attrezzi per la pittura, senza preoccuparsi di dover rinunciare agli alimentari per comprarne di nuovi. Viveva di vino, pane, e formaggio che conservava sempre in frigo. Vivian passava, portandogli anche qualcos'altro da immettere nel suo sistema, oltre all'arte. Sembrava sempre esserci metà casseruola in un contenitore di plastica, il formaggio fuso che raggiungeva il bordo, o qualche tipo di biscotto da qualche parte nel frigorifero, ma anche allora non si abbuffava. Mi regalava sempre tanti dolci avvolti in carta unta, affermando di essere troppo grasso per mangiarli. Provavo a dirgli che non era così, ma me li dava comunque, ridendo per la mia insistenza, schiaffandosi un biscotto intero in bocca sconfitto. Non era per niente un artista affamato, confermando i suoi pensieri del primo giorno, ma la sazietà andava oltre il cibo che mangiava. Viveva d'arte e cultura che lo lasciavano soddisfatto più di quanto non lo fosse mai stato.

Comunque, principalmente, a Gerard non interessava il fatto di avere o no i soldi per il giorno successivo. Gli bastava essere felice il giorno stesso, e io lo ammiravo per questo. Sembrava che io vivessi troppo nel passato, a pensare alle cose sbagliate che avevo fatto e quelle che avrei voluto cambiare anche se non potevo. Gerard mi trascinava fuori da tutto questo, facendomi pensare all'attimo presente, al momento. Aveva anche riportato la mia testa giù dalle scure nubi del futuro, trattenendomi dal preoccuparmi costantemente di quanto avrei dovuto essere responsabile nel prendere le decisioni. Le uniche decisioni che dovevo prendere vicino a Gerard erano semplici, per esempio se io volessi andare a trovarlo quel giorno o meno, e a che ora volessi tornare a casa. Ed era facile dare quelle risposte.

Iniziai a passare ogni singolo giorno a casa di Gerard, assorbendo quanta più conoscenza d'arte e cultura potessi, e alla fine, dell'artista stesso. Rimanevo finché il sole non si ritirava dietro agli alberi e discutevamo di come, se avessimo potuto imbottigliare la sfumatura violacea che assumeva il cielo, l'avremmo potuta chiamare. Restavo lì per ore e il tempo passava così velocemente che non me ne volevo mai andare. Iniziai a saltare la scuola perché non riuscivo a concentrarmi, arrivando da lui in anticipo o suonando la mia chitarra a casa per far passare il tempo prima di poter andare. Non volevo dargli l'impressione di essere così disperato da voler andare là presto ogni giorno, ma non sembrava esistere un termine come “disperazione” nella mente di Gerard. Mi accoglieva a braccia aperte sia che fossi in anticipo di cinque minuti o di tre ore. Il tempo non importava a lui, non dal momento che ero lì. A me non interessava neanche che qualcuno mi beccasse a saltare scuola. Vivevo il presente, proprio come Gerard mi aveva detto di fare.

C'era una cosa riguardante Gerard e il suo vivere nel presente e dimenticare il passato che mi sembrava un po' strana. Apparentemente, dimenticava quello che avevamo sperimentato il giorno precedente. Dimenticava il fatto che mi fosse stato così vicino, mentre mi mostrava come dipingere, che potevo sentire la corta barba sul suo collo. Sembrava dimenticarsi che tutte le volte che mi toccava le sue mani sembravano fermarsi sempre più a lungo. Aveva dimenticato quel giorno in cucina, quando le sue mani avevano percorso tutto il mio viso, cercando di determinare la mia età, tenendomi così vicino che avevo pensato ci stessimo per baciare. Aveva dimenticato quei giorni, quei tocchi e, più di tutto, aveva dimenticato quella volta che avevamo fatto sesso astratto. Al giorno della nostra fantastica composizione del murale era seguita la lezione sull'arte moderna. Realizzai, ripensando a quel giorno, che Gerard non aveva detto nulla sul cosiddetto atto sessuale che avevamo compiuto il giorno prima. Essenzialmente, aveva preso la mia verginità e poi non ne aveva più parlato. Aveva continuato a toccarmi, la sua presenza persistente e tentatrice, ma non aveva detto più niente riguardo l’accaduto. Per me non aveva senso; quei contatti erano intimi. Non un qualcosa da dimenticare. Eppure eccolo lì, che continuava con le sue lezioni come se fosse niente.

Non mi toccava mai sensualmente, non faceva nessun tipo di mossa in quel senso, ma il modo in cui si comportava attorno a me; i suoi sguardi, le carezze, la sua voce nel mio orecchio, non erano da scambiare per qualcos'altro. O da essere dimenticati. Era sempre lì attorno a me, a blaterare sulla natura sessuale dell'arte, lui stesso così fottutamente sensuale. Era dura la maggior parte dei giorni; mi ritrovavo sempre accaldato e agitato. Addirittura le mie orecchie stavano iniziando a diventare rosse mentre incrociavo le gambe il più strettamente possibile nel tentativo di fermare l'afflusso del sangue a quella zona. Non sapevo se fosse Gerard stesso ad eccitarmi, il modo in cui la sua voce fluiva fuori dalla sua bocca pronunciando termini così sessuali, oppure le stesse parole intrise di sesso che riempivano la mia immaginazione e mi facevano ribollire il sangue ma, cazzo, stava funzionando. E non era qualcosa che potessi semplicemente dimenticare e basta. Poco importava quanto avessi già imparato da lui sul non vivere nel passato, questo era qualcosa che io non consideravo passato. Non ci riuscivo. Se qualcosa era passato, allora perché continuava a ripetersi nel presente?

La maggior parte dei giorni, quando guardavo Gerard negli occhi dopo le nostre lezioni, sedendo al tavolo in cucina uno di fronte all'altro mentre consumavamo un alto bicchiere di vino, potevo vedervi qualcosa. Gli occhi di Gerard mi avevano sempre affascinato. Quando avevo iniziato ad avvicinarmi a lui, abbastanza vicino da poter vedere le rughe sul suo volto e la distinta forma del suo naso puntuto, avevo potuto riconoscere il vero colore dei suoi occhi. Erano assolutamente incredibili - un colore che non avevo mai visto prima, nemmeno nei secchi di vernice che teneva in casa. La maggior parte dei giorni i suoi occhi erano verdi, ma v'era questa sfumatura color sabbia che li faceva brillare come gioielli, pur senza farli apparire troppo brillanti come degli smeraldi. I suoi occhi erano di un colore naturale, sporco e macchiato di terra, più chiaro e delicato della sfumatura color oliva di cui erano verniciati i corridoi del suo appartamento. I suoi occhi erano di un colore brillante e pulito, contrastato dal bianco puro del resto del suo bulbo oculare. Anche la pelle che circondava l'organo era bianca; una sfumatura pallida e chiara come la neve che ormai si era sciolta quasi del tutto per strada. Gli occhi di Gerard erano come l'erba che implorava di poter bucare quella superficie ghiacciata, il fango ancora attaccato ai suoi steli. I suoi occhi contenevano vita, e mentre li osservavo, questi mostravano ancora le prove della sofferenza provata a causa del precedente inverno. Gerard ricordava il passato, non importava quanto provasse a dimenticarlo. Sapevo che lo ricordava, fissando quegli occhi; lo sapevo e basta. E mi ci volle un po', ma dopo aver davvero iniziato a imparare quest'arte, mi raccontò la storia della sua stessa immagine.

Gerard disegnava sin da quando era bambino. Aveva avuto libri da colorare su libri da colorare e pregava sempre i suoi genitori perché gliene comprassero altri. Era cresciuto in un'epoca, comunque, dove questi giochi non erano così diffusi, e anche se lo fossero stati, si dibatteva sul fatto che i bambini li meritassero o no. Dopotutto, dovevano essere solo tenuti d'occhio e non ascoltati. I bambini dovevano fare tutto quello che veniva detto loro dai genitori; non tutti volevano che Gerard passasse le sue giornate chiuso in camera a colorare come un pazzo per poi uscire per cena con addosso l'odore della cera dei pastelli. Si rifiutavano di comprargli i colori, lo facevano solo in occasioni speciali. Quando Natale giungeva ogni anno, Gerard veniva sommerso di colori e carta che implorava di esserne riempita. Tuttavia, il bambino avrebbe consumato tutto entro Capodanno. Lui viveva e respirava la sua arte, anche quando si trattava di colorare il disegno di qualcun'altro.

"Ne fui grato quando mi tolsero il mio libro da colorare," mi informò di fronte a una tazza di caffè, un giorno. Aveva finito il vino e non si era ancora preso il disturbo di recarsi al mercato, così avevamo consumato la sua seconda dipendenza; caffeina.

"Perché?" chiesi, tenendo la tazzina con entrambe le mani per mantenerle calde. Mi ricordai il mio giocattolo d'infanzia preferito. Era un orsacchiotto dall'occhio penzolante. Lo trascinavo con me ovunque andassi. Era stato fatto cadere nel fango, schiacciato da una macchina, e persino mezzo risucchiato dallo sciacquone del water, ma i miei genitori non l'avevano mai buttato via. Sarei probabilmente potuto diventare il primo bambino di cinque anni con un crollo mentale se l'avessero fatto.

"Quando mi toglievano qualcosa che amavo, dovevo trovare qualcos'altro con cui rimpiazzarlo," mi disse Gerard. Riposava disteso comodamente sulla sua sedia, giocherellando con il cucchiaio con il quale aveva mischiato il contenuto della tazzina. "Smisi di colorare i disegni di altri persone ed iniziai a creare i miei."

Fu da quel momento, mi disse Gerard, che il suo vero talento cominciò a mostrarsi. Girovagava per casa, rubando penne e matite ovunque le trovasse, prendendo pezzi di carta bianchi solo per disegnare. Disegnava tutto ciò che vedeva e che aveva voglia di fare. I suoi genitori continuavano a sgridarlo perché aprendo i libri che stavano leggendo trovavano piccoli scarabocchi del gatto di famiglia nell'angolo. Ma Gerard continuava a disegnare. Era cocciuto e insistente, e anche leggermente arrogante (ma niente di comparabile a ciò che era adesso). Disegnare era l'unico modo che conosceva per esprimersi. Aveva imparato tardi a parlare, e quando era arrivato il momento di iniziare ad andare a scuola, non aveva saputo come interagire con gli altri bambini.

"Pensavano che fossi strano," ridacchiò, ripensando ai suoi dolorosi ricordi d'infanzia. "Ero il bimbo che arrivava a scuola con i vestiti macchiati e che non diceva mai una parola. Mentre gli altri bambini mangiavano la colla e si infilavano pastelli nel naso, io li disegnavo. E la maggior parte delle volte, alla gente non piacevano i miei disegni."

I disegni di Gerard erano stati troppo crudi perché la gente potesse apprezzarli. Quando disegnava qualcosa, lo disegnava veramente per ciò che era. Riversava all'esterno le sue emozioni attraverso la penna, la matita, i pastelli, persino il suo stesso sangue una volta quando non era riuscito a trovare qualcosa con cui disegnare. Era stato un gesto malato, contorto e sinistro, ma era ciò che aveva voluto che fosse. Spesso quando Gerard non sapeva come dire le cose, si limitava a disegnarle. Diceva di essere pessimo con la grammatica, ma non avrebbe mai potuto fare errori grammaticali in un disegno. E se anche avesse fatto degli errori, avrebbe sempre potuto mentire e dire che era così che lo voleva. Era la sua opera; nessuno avrebbe mai potuto dirgli che era sbagliata.

Era stato quando Gerard si era guardato indietro, sfogliando il suo blocco da disegno che aveva fatto lui stesso con carta straccia tenuta insieme da graffette, che aveva iniziato a realizzare come davvero si sentisse.

"Volevo andarmene da lì," mi disse, facendo un cenno con la testa. Durante tutta la nostra discussione sul suo passato, non mi aveva guardato una volta. Teneva gli occhi puntati verso il basso sulla sua tazzina di caffè o vino, come se stesse guardando il film della sua vita a ripetizione nel suo contenuto. Non mi importava che non mi stesse guardando; infatti, ne ero quasi grato. Riuscivo a vedere le emozioni e la disperazione che attraversavano il suo volto mentre parlava; non penso avrei poter reggere uno sguardo diretto.

"Tutti i miei disegni raffiguravano noiose vie del Jersey, barboni agli angoli della strada e tasche vuote," continuò, la sua voce chiara e concisa, senza provare ad addolcire il tutto. "I miei disegni erano tristi e scoraggianti. Non c'era vita attorno a me. Non c'erano sogni o speranze. Non volevo più disegnare quelle cose. Dovevo andarmene."

Gerard se n'era pure andato, il più presto possibile. Aveva fatto le valigie appena aveva compiuto i diciotto anni, senza dire addio a suo padre e sua madre. Aveva semplicemente lasciato loro un disegno della Torre Eiffel che aveva fatto. L'aveva firmato sul fondo dicendo loro di cercarlo dopo qualche tempo, quando sarebbe potuto finalmente essere ciò che voleva. La Torre Eiffel era sempre stato il suo sogno e, quando se n'era andato, aveva pensato di starlo per realizzare. Aveva parlato con suo fratello, Mikey, la notte prima, facendo trapelare e lasciando fuoriuscire il segreto che aveva mantenuto sin da quando aveva avuto tredici anni e aveva visto per la prima volta quella maestosa torre in un film in bianco e nero. Gerard sarebbe andato a Parigi e sarebbe diventato un artista famoso. Non v'erano dubbi nella sua mente. L'aveva pianificato sin dalla notte in cui aveva visto il sogno della sua vita sullo schermo. Doveva farlo. Ma Mikey non ne era così sicuro.

"Tremava quando glielo dissi," mormorò Gerard, aggrottando le sopracciglia al triste ricordo del suo minuto fratello tremolante alle forti parole che Gerard gli stava lanciando. "Non voleva che me n'andassi. Aveva bisogno che io rimanessi. Io sono l'unica persona nella sua vita che abbia mai creduto in lui. Lui voleva diventare un musicista. La gente pensava fosse pazzo. Io volevo diventare un artista. La gente sapeva che io ero pazzo. Stavamo bene insieme. Eravamo una bella coppia... allora, perlomeno." Gerard sospirò, i ricordi del fratello che gli ritornavano alla mente. "Mikey aveva bisogno di me, ma io lo lasciai lo stesso. Stavo già iniziando il mio viaggio nell’arte; mi stavo comportando da egoista."

Mi spostai sulla sedia, sentendomi piuttosto a disagio per il modo in cui gli occhi di Gerard si stavano facendo profondi sul suo viso. Sembrava triste, più triste del normale, quando parlava del passato. Non volevo forzarlo, ma dovevo saperne di più. Eravamo appena all'inizio della sua carriera artistica. Volevo sapere come aveva fatto a passare dall'aver lasciato il Jersey per inseguire i suoi grandi sogni a Parigi, all'essere di nuovo esattamente qui. Non sembrava da Gerard rompere la sua promessa e fare marcia indietro sulla sua decisione.

"Rimpiangi nulla di ciò che hai fatto?" Chiesi con calma, sporgendomi leggermente in avanti. Alle mie parole, Gerard mi guardò dritto negli occhi, uno sguardo estremamente serio sul suo volto.

"Il rimpianto è una parola inutile, nonché un'inutile emozione." affermò, la sua voce per niente esitante. "Non rimpiangere mai ciò che fai, Frank. Anche se ti lascia freddo, solo, e distrutto - non lo rimpiangere. Mai." si fermò e tornò a fissare la sua tazzina, sprofondando nel passato un'altra volta. "Di sicuro io non rimpiango nulla di ciò che ho fatto."

Gerard continuò la sua storia, riempiendo le parti mancanti mentre lo faceva. Prima che avesse potuto recarsi a Parigi, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto racimolare dei soldi. Ma dal momento che il Jersey lo faceva sentire prosciugato e creativo solo attorno alla tristezza, era partito per New York; apparentemente, la città delle opportunità. La scena dell'arte stava esplodendo lì, Andy Warhol si stava creando un nome disegnando lattine di zuppa e ritoccando immagini. Gerard sapeva che i suoi lavori erano buoni, la gente aveva esclamato "ooh" e "aah" alla loro vista in Jersey, ma nessuno avrebbe davvero pagato dei soldi per essi, principalmente perché nessuno aveva soldi da spendere. Ma a New York, dove questo tizio s'era arricchito di fama e soldi grazie alla violazione di copyright della Campbell, Gerard pensava che avrebbe avuto più che una possibilità di successo.

Subito era stato sbalordito dalla città. I suoi edifici alti e gli enormi scenari erano semplicemente meravigliosi. Si ricordava di essersi trovato di fronte a un edificio, senza nemmeno sapere che cazzo ci facessero all'interno, e di averlo fissato a bocca aperta per ore. Era la prima volta che si trovava davanti, senza vederla attraverso una TV, a una costruzione che avesse più di sei piani. Aveva vagato per la città per un giorno intero finché i piedi non gli avevano iniziato a dolorare e il piccolo zaino che trasportava a sembrargli un peso morto. Tuttavia aveva sottovalutato il tempo che gli ci sarebbe voluto per trovare un appartamento, ed era finito per passare le prime settimane dormendo al parco e disegnandovici schizzi durante il giorno, vendendoli per un dollaro alla gente che passava.

"Grazie a Dio era estate," confessò, sorridendo un poco. "O sarei potuto morire congelato."

I suoi primi anni lì non furono così incantevoli come aveva sperato. Era riuscito a comprarsi un buco come appartamento, pieno di scarafaggi e topi che vivevano sotto i pavimenti, e che puzzava di muffa. All’inizio si era cagato addosso appena aveva visto uno di quei piccoli animaletti grigi che correva per le scale, ma alla fine si era abituato. Aveva persino iniziato a chiamarli con i nomi di tutti gli artisti famosi che conosceva. Fu qui che ebbe inizio quella sua ossessione di cambiare costantemente i nomi alla quale aveva sottoposto infine anche la sua colomba. Era stata la prima volta che Gerard si era sentito in controllo di qualcosa, abbastanza responsabile da dargli un nome e a farcela da solo. Faceva veramente pochi soldi, appena abbastanza per mantenersi in vita. E così fu per anni ed anni, finché non ci aveva quasi rinunciato.

"Che mi dici di Vivian?" intervenni, ansioso di passare ai dettagli successivi. "Credevo che l'avessi conosciuta alla scuola d'arte?"

Gerard annuì, ricordando allegramente la prima volta che aveva incontrato la giovane donna. Lui era stato a New York, un artista affamato da almeno cinque anni nel vero senso del termine, quando aveva ricevuto l'amara e straziante notizia che sua nonna era morta, quella da parte di sua madre, alla quale era stato più attaccato. Lei aveva cresciuto Gerard e il suo fratello minore, Mikey, da quando i loro genitori avevano divorziato prima che raggiungessero i dieci anni. Era stato solo a casa di sua nonna, dove Gerard veniva portato dopo scuola per essere tenuto in custodia, che al ragazzo era stato concesso di pitturare, colorare e disegnare tutto ciò che voleva. Anche quando aveva fatto il suo piccolo (non richiesto) murale sul muro del bagno di sua nonna quando aveva sette anni, lei non aveva dato i numeri.

"Mi incoraggiava a disegnare," mi disse, annuendo tristemente col capo al ricordo. "Era stata lei a comprarmi il primo libro da colorare. Ed è lei che nutre la mia vena artistica tutt'ora."

Con la morte di sua nonna era giunta la dolce amara notizia di un'eredità alla famiglia. Erano stati anche un bel gruzzolo di soldi. Aveva vissuto la sua vita risparmiando tanto, senza mai uscire e sempre cercando di contenere le spese. Aveva vissuto in una piccola casa da sola dalla morte del marito, tenendola per se stessa. E quando la famiglia aveva perlustrato la sua casa per dividersi la sua roba, avevano scoperto una gran quantità di oggetti d'antiquariato - alcuni con un valore superiore alle migliaia di dollari. Era stato un miracolo, sorto dalle profondità della povertà e della morte. Ed era stato un miracolo il fatto di cui solo Gerard avrebbe potuto goderne. Nelle sue volontà, cambiate solo un mese prima della sua morte, lei aveva specificato che ogni cosa sarebbe dovuta andare ai suoi nipoti. Lei credeva che fossero loro a possedere il maggior potenziale, loro che avrebbero potuto ottenere maggior soddisfazione dalla vita, e voleva vederli fiorire anche dopo la sua morte. C'era anche una nota speciale in fondo, scritta nella sua calligrafia elegante, che diceva: Quando smetti di credere, smetti di essere.

"Era una frase che mi aveva detto quando ero più giovane," chiarificò Gerard quando fallii nel comprenderne il significato. "Una frase che aveva davvero risvegliato qualcosa in me. Mi aveva fatto dipingere di più e sempre di più. Era stata la prima volta che mi ero veramente sentito accettato, e ripetevo quelle parole a me stesso in continuazione quando rimanevo sdraiato e sveglio la notte in quel buco di un appartamento. E persino nei giorni nei quali non credevo in me stesso, sapevo che mia nonna lo faceva. In qualche modo, l'aver visto quelle parole alla fine di quel maledetto documento dopo la sua morte, aveva reso disegnare dieci volte più semplice. Avevo il suo permesso per tirare avanti. Per credere di nuovo."

Sentii la mia espressione sciogliersi nella mia tazzina insieme al mio caffè ormai quasi finito mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Mi facevano sanguinare e mi facevano male, ma non riuscivo a distogliere lo sguardo dall'uomo davanti a me. Dovevo proseguire, e così doveva fare anche lui.

Il funerale e la morte di sua nonna avevano inflitto un duro colpo a Gerard. Aveva dovuto sradicarsi da New York temporaneamente per tornare nel Jersey ad occuparsi della triste faccenda. Era stato difficile tornare nel posto dove tutto attorno a lui gli ricordava del grigiore e della macabra mancanza di vita, ma ne era solo stato ispirato maggiormente per la sua arte. Aveva riempito un intero blocco da disegno in quella settimana e, al funerale, l'aveva poi infilato dentro la bara di sua nonna come un ultimo regalo di ringraziamento. Era stato sconvolto dal dover vedere la sua vita finire, ma gli aveva anche dato speranza. Speranza che coi soldi che lei aveva lasciato a lui e a suo fratello avrebbe potuto ricominciare una nuova vita. Era tornato a New York la settimana seguente e si era iscritto alla scuola d'arte.

Fu in quella stessa scuola d'arte che il già talentuoso Gerard iniziò a formare pensieri più coerenti, sviluppando teorie che persino gli insegnanti d'arte non riuscivano a comprendere. Le sue abilità di scrittura e linguaggio migliorarono grazie alle lezioni di letteratura inglese obbligatorie che doveva frequentare, e soffrì temporaneamente di insonnia per quei quattro anni a causa dei troppi caffè che beveva per stare sveglio per metà della notte scrivendo e dipingendo le sue idee ora così vivide. Fu lì che incontrò Vivian e trovò qualcun altro con cui condividere tutti questi pensieri che venivano riversati dalla sua mente. Gerard non aveva mai veramente avuto amici prima, oltre a suo fratello. Tutti i bambini pensavano che fosse strano e singolare, così lo evitavano. A Gerard questo andava bene; gli lasciava tempo per scrivere, pensare e pitturare. Ma quando arrivò Vivian, si aprirono nuove porte. Lei gli diede l'occasione di avere qualcun altro con cui dipingere, qualcuno con cui formulare teorie, e principalmente, qualcuno con cui sognare.

Anche Vivian sarebbe voluta andare a Parigi. Lei avrebbe voluto diventare un'artista famosa, ma era sempre stata riluttante. Nonostante tutta l'allegria e l'energia che Vivian emanava, era sempre stata molto scettica riguardo ai suoi sogni. Si sarebbe immaginata il futuro per ore senza fine, creando piani, storie e altri mondi, ma nella sua mente queste sarebbero rimaste solo ciò che erano: fantasie. Non sarebbero diventate realtà, non aveva importanza quanto lo desiderasse. Gerard aveva provato a convincerla del contrario, a convincerla che avrebbero potuto realizzarsi, anche se sarebbe stata una strada difficile da percorrere. Lei era più giovane di lui ed era più indietro con gli anni di studio. Lui aveva quasi dieci anni più di lei ed era all'ultimo anno di scuola, mentre lei era solo all'inizio. Aveva davvero tanto talento per essere una principiante comunque, e Gerard sapeva che tutto avrebbe potuto funzionare. Gerard sapeva che tutto avrebbe funzionato, finché lei sarebbe rimasta al suo fianco.

"Le dissi che appena avrebbe finito la scuola, saremmo andati a Parigi insieme," ricordò Gerard, avendo ora finito il suo caffè e tracciando con le dita un percorso dal basso verso l'altro, e viceversa, sulla tazzina vuota. "E nonostante lei sembrasse incerta, le dissi che io sarei partito una volta finita la scuola, avrei costruito una vita decente per me stesso lì, così che lei avrebbe potuto raggiungermi e avremmo potuto vivere insieme. Così lei poteva avere delle certezze prima di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle. E fu così che finalmente accettò."

"E quindi che è successo?" Chiesi senza pensare. Avrei dovuto lasciar continuare Gerard con la sua narrazione, ma mi teneva così sulle spine! Avevo bisogno di sapere - ma avrei dovuto immaginarmi che sarebbe stata una storia triste da quel punto in poi.

"Non ci sono andato," la voce di Gerard e il suo peso lo abbandonarono. Sembrò come congelarsi nel tempo, i suoi occhi ampi e vuoti che fissavano le crepe del tavolo. Tenni la bocca chiusa questa volta, aspettando che continuasse prima di fare qualsiasi altra cosa.

Dopo che Gerard si fu laureato, il diploma ancora nelle sue mani, Mikey gli telefonò: si sarebbe sposato entro la settimana successiva. La sposa sarebbe stata la sua ragazza delle scuole superiori che aveva continuato a frequentare anche nei suoi vent'anni. A Gerard lei non era mai piaciuta - gli era sempre sembrato che stesse troppo appiccicata a Mikey, spaventata che potesse allontanarsi troppo da lei e non tornare più indietro. Aveva i capelli neri dritti come pali e una tonalità nasale nella voce che Gerard era solito dire gli facesse sanguinare le orecchie. Non aveva mai capito come Mikey riuscisse a sopportarla quando urlava, e sapeva che era una cosa che lei faceva spesso. Gerard era rimasto sorpreso che Mikey avesse deciso di sposarsi con questa donna; sicuramente stavano insieme da tanto tempo, ma non v'era ormai più niente di speciale. Si erano calati in una routine che prevedeva l’uscire insieme, litigare, e poi parlarsi di nuovo. Si amavano, ma si trattava più del fattore sicurezza di avere vicino qualcun'altro la notte per tenere l'altra metà del letto calda. Gerard non riusciva a capire perché si fossero voluti sposare, non ne aveva visto il bisogno. Gli scaldini per il letto non avevano bisogno di un anello al dito, secondo lui.

Niente aveva avuto significato finché non fu arrivato a casa. Nonostante Gerard dovesse preparare i piani per Parigi di lì a poco, prenotare un volo aereo e vedere cosa portarsi dietro, si recò lo stesso alle nozze del fratello. Sin dal giorno in cui l'aveva lasciato tremante sul letto, Gerard si era sentito in colpa. Voleva vedere di nuovo suo fratello, al di fuori del contesto del funerale. Così v'era andato, pensando fosse una faccenda di poca importanza. Ma quando aveva visto la moglie di Mikey in piedi alta e fiera all'altare, e la mano ancora tremante di Mikey infilare l'anello sul dito di lei, Gerard aveva capito da subito che c'era qualcosa sotto. Anche in quel momento Gerard tentò di ignorare il presentimento, i suoi sogni di Parigi che continuavano ad oscurare la sua mente. Tuttavia Mikey lo tirò in disparte durante il ricevimento, giusto prima che Gerard se ne andasse.

"Mi disse che lei era incinta," commentò Gerard, torcendo le labbra in segno di disapprovazione anche dopo anni dall'avvenimento. "Non sapeva cosa fare. Lei gli disse di sposarla e lui lo fece. Ma dopo questo, non aveva idea di quel che avrebbe fatto. Avrebbe dovuto rinunciare ai suoi sogni, cosa che, in realtà, aveva già fatto molto tempo prima. Avrebbe dovuto essere un padre, un marito, e un buon lavoratore dietro ad una scrivania. Tutto ciò che sapeva fare era suonare il basso. Non aveva senso per lui. E aveva bisogno del mio aiuto. Mi implorò di tornare. Io ero l'unica persona che lo amava e che lo capiva. Dio," sbuffò Gerard, disgustato e rattristato dal ricordo. "Era quasi in lacrime. Non potevo dire no. Mi sentivo troppo in colpa. Dovevo tornare. E lo feci..." sollevò il suo sguardo dalla tazzina e lo volse attorno al suo appartamento prima di sospirare un'altra volta. "La colpa è un’emozione così inutile."

Le sue parole punsero le mie orecchie e un déjà vu della medesima frase scioccò la mia mente. Sedetti in silenzio per un lungo tempo, pensando semplicemente a cosa dire per rendere la situazione migliore. Non riuscii a trovare nulla. Semplicemente rimasi lì come un peso morto, aspettando che lui continuasse, perché doveva esserci qualcos'altro da aggiungere alla sua storia. Questo lo condusse ad essere di nuovo in Jersey, ma immaginavo che il Gerard del quale aveva parlato nella sua storia non fosse lo stesso che era seduto davanti a me. Era come se fosse un altro personaggio. Gerard poteva anche aver abbandonato il suo sogno, ma quella non poteva essere la fine della storia. Semplicemente non poteva. E quando iniziò a parlare di nuovo, la mia teoria fu confermata.

Aveva cancellato il suo piano di andare a Parigi e si era trasferito a casa. Era rimasto con suo fratello per qualche tempo, cercando un appartamento, ma era stato costretto ad andarsene quando la moglie di Mikey aveva iniziato a dargli sui nervi. Si era trasferito di qua e di là, cercando di capire cosa fare, finché alla fine non era giunto qui. In tutto quel tempo, Gerard aveva smesso di disegnare. L'aveva fatto per tutta la sua vita, ma all'improvviso non ne aveva più sentito il bisogno. Non sarebbe andato a Parigi, era di nuovo in Jersey; Vivian non c'era più, e lo stesso valeva per sua nonna. Non c'era motivo di disegnare, e non lo fece per circa due anni.

"Cosa è cambiato?" indagai, e sorrisi quando vidi il suo viso accendersi.

"Niente è cambiato," mi rispose, per una volta la felicità zampillava dalle sue labbra. Mi guardò, e quando non feci altro che ricambiare lo sguardo perplesso, lui continuò. "Niente è cambiato. Quello era il problema. Il Jersey sarebbe sempre stato freddo, grigio, e cadaverico. Il Jersey non sarebbe mai stato come Parigi o New York. E quello era il problema - ma io non stavo facendo niente per cambiarlo. Mi svegliai un giorno e camminai per la casa per ore. Mi sedetti e aprii i miei vecchi libri di testo. Non ero mai riuscito a liberarmene. Vidi tutti gli artisti e tutti i loro lavori. Capii che avevano vissuto anche loro nell'oscurità. Non venivano da Parigi dove tutto era perfetto. Avevano vissuto in povertà - ma avevano dipinto per cambiare le cose. Io non stavo facendo niente, e niente era successo. Dovevo fare qualcosa per far cambiare le cose." fece una pausa, un sorriso emozionato risplendeva sul suo viso. "Presi un secchio di vernice e la lanciai contro il muro. Lo feci ancora e ancora, finché non credetti che le mie braccia si sarebbero staccate. Mi recai in un negozio d'arte e svuotai l'intero locale. Dipinsi. Disegnai. Feci di tutto quel giorno, e mi sentii di nuovo vivo. Portai il colore qui dentro così che non mi potessi perdere nel nulla che vedevo fuori. Rimasi qui dentro, rinchiuso qui per giorni infiniti, perché questa era l'unica parte luminosa della mia vita. E quando alla fine uscii e mi aggirai per le strade dopo quasi un mese qui dentro, vidi di nuovo la bellezza attorno a me. Vedevo la bellezza nella spazzatura sulla strada, nel barbone all'angolo, e persino nella faccia stanca e preoccupata di mio fratello. Realizzai che solo perché v'era oscurità, non voleva dire che io non potessi essere felice." Si appoggiò allo schienale della sua sedia, riprendendo fiato. Mi guardò, annuendo con la testa contento.

"E sono felice. Sono davvero felice." Sorrise, e non potei evitare di sentirmi bruciare dentro. Ogni parola che usciva dalla bocca di Gerard mi toccava in un modo in cui le sue mani non avevano mai fatto. Mi raggiungevano dentro e estraevano tutto ciò che provavo, per poi posarlo sul tavolo per esaminarlo. Sapevo che il Jersey era cupo. Sapevo che tutto qui sembrava venire assorbito da tutti gli orribili crimini e dalla paura che ci circondava, ma non avevo mai pensato che avrei potuto cambiarlo in un modo così semplice come aveva fatto lui. Non avevo mai pensato che gettando del colore su di una tela avrei potuto cambiare una vita - o tante vite - come Gerard stava facendo. Lui si era salvato da solo e, che lo sapesse o meno, o che lo volesse o meno, lui mi stava salvando proprio come aveva fatto con se stesso.

"Wow..." Fu tutto quello che riuscii a dire. Lui mi aveva raccontato la storia della sua vita, distillata da lui goccia a goccia, aiutato da caffeina e alcool. Ci erano volute ore su ore per raccontarmi e il sole stava già lasciando la scena al cielo scuro. Ma annuii con la testa, assorbendo il tutto. La lezione era stata su Gerard quel giorno e, evidentemente, non era ancora finita.

"Sai cosa penso dovremmo fare?" commentò Gerard, il suo normale comportamento che riaffiorava. Lo guardai, la mia bocca aperta e immobile.

"Cosa?" domandai, sentendo un sorriso farsi strada sul mio viso a rispecchiare il suo. Non credevo che sarebbe potuto andar meglio di quando già non stesse andando in quel momento, anche se stavamo solo parlando.

"Andiamo a dipingere."

Avevo torto. Poteva andar meglio.

Stavamo per iniziare a cambiare il mondo.


	13. Lezione numero quattro: Immagine

Nei giorni successivi, Gerard ed io dipingemmo un sacco. Quasi nello stessa quantità di tempo che lui aveva impiegato per distruggere la sua arte, ed io la birra, i giorni in cui andavo a casa sua per fare le pulizie divennero un ricordo distante. Lui non faceva più il solito riposino pomeridiano, ma mi insegnava invece dell'arte che sognava. Stando in piedi e con il pennello in mano, e la tavolozza al nostro fianco, sognavamo insieme e consumavamo l'intera arte, sempre dipingendo, sempre vivendo. E se c'era da pulire, i pennelli che si incrostavano troppo con il risveglio della nostra arte, Gerard stava lì con me, stretto fianco a fianco vicino a me al lavandino della cucina, ad aiutarmi con un sorriso sul volto. L'unica cosa che non mi aiutava a pulire (più che altro si rifiutava di farlo) era la gabbia della colomba.

"Lei mi conosce," mi informò Gerard quando gli chiesi perché dovessi essere l'unico a grattare via dal fondo metallico la merda dell'uccello, quando avrei preferito dipingere di nuovo con lui. "Lei mi ha aiutato e io la so comprendere. Tu non ancora. Fa parte delle tue lezioni. Devi imparare ad essere libero come la colomba." pettinò le bianche e lisce piume con le sue dita eleganti, il volto rivolto verso l’animale, docile.

Subito risi alla sua affermazione, pensando che non potesse essere serio, specialmente con l'ultima frase. Le colombe sono il simbolo della libertà, ma questa era chiusa in una gabbia la maggior parte del tempo. Come avrebbe potuto essere libera? Le vere colombe - quelle che erano bianche e tenevano rami d'ulivo in bocca - avrebbero dovuto volare per le colline e attraverso le nubi nel cielo blu ed immacolato. Non avrebbero dovuto essere in gabbia nell'appartamento di un uomo di mezz'età, con il colore delle loro piume come quello di una perla sporca. Le colombe avrebbero anche potuto incarnare la libertà, ma quegli uccelli e quel concetto sembravano così estranei e contraddittori rispetto a quella che Gerard reggeva sulle sue dita.

Comunque, quando la mia risata si spense in quell'ampia stanza come un'eco spezzata, lanciai uno sguardo all'artista, e notai che la sua seria espressione era rimasta uguale. Annuì nella mia direzione, muovendo la testa su e giù come spesso faceva l'uccello che tanto ammirava. Il mio sorriso si spense ed iniziai di nuovo a pulire, i vasi sanguigni che si spandevano sotto la mia pelle come boccioli di rosa.

"Tu mi ricordi tanto una colomba," mi informò, attimi dopo, la sua voce che risuonava in una maniera calma e consistente, lanciandosi contro il mio corpo e dentro le mie orecchie. Riposizionò la colomba sul suo bastoncino e lontano da sé, mentre con gli occhi attraversava la stanza verso di me, la nuova colomba nei suoi pensieri. Mi donò uno sguardo malizioso, quasi sfidandomi a fargli qualche altra domanda, quando le mie labbra rimasero immobili sul mio viso. Continuò a muoversi nel frattempo, limitandosi infine a sedersi sul divano, stendendo le gambe sopra il bracciolo e lasciandole dondolare senza ritmo. Mantenne il suo sguardo su di me alla finestra, con occhi socchiusi.

"Davvero?" Trovai la voce per fargli questa domanda, lasciandogli un'occhiata scettica.

Non avevo idea se fosse una buona cosa o no essere comparati a questa creatura, o a qualsiasi altra mi avesse comparato. Non sapevo se volevo veramente essere quel mitico uccello dal quale le persone dipendevano, ma non sapevo se volevo essere quello ancora intrappolato nella gabbia. La colomba bianco sporco in quell'appartamento, e le sue piccole stranezze, proprio come quelle che aveva Gerard, stavano iniziando a piacermi, ma non avrei mai potuto dare per certo che questo fosse il significato delle parole dell'artista. Non avrei mai più potuto tirare a indovinare su questioni di tale importanza, specialmente con Gerard. Non avevo bisogno di fatti freddi e crudi - erano orribili e privi di creatività. Avevo solo bisogno di una base sulla quale formare le mie opinioni, e con Gerard che cambiava e deviava sempre i suoi pensieri, era come stare in piedi nel mezzo di un lago ghiacciato, con la paura costante di cadervi dentro. Stavo già iniziando ad avvertire il gelo nell'aria.

"Sì," annuì con calma, il suo viso che assumeva un'espressione serena e pensierosa. Schioccò la lingua, cercando di trovare un modo di porre la parte successiva. Portò lo sguardo di lato, il bagliore della luce del sole si fondeva con la sua pelle pallida mentre le sue labbra mimavano le parole che la sua mente pronunciava.

"Quando ti ho visto davanti a quel negozio di liquori, sapevo che eri una colomba." si fermò per un secondo, aspettando che io mi inserissi nel discorso, ma io rimasi immobile. L'unico suono presente che lo spronò a proseguire fu il tubare della sua colomba. "Tu eri diverso dai tuoi amici, ma sembravi proprio uguale. Tutti credevano che voi foste piccioni, sporche creature e ratti del cielo.. o di un parcheggio. Ma tu, Frank." Guardò di nuovo me, fissando intensamente e con decisione i miei occhi spalancati. Il suo corpo rimase fermo, ma era come se stesse puntando un dito dritto al mio cuore. Quando si era fermato questa volta, non stava aspettando che io intervenissi. Si stava assicurando che l'avessi sentito.

"Tu eri diverso. Non eri un piccione, ma una colomba che nessuno riconosceva perché differente dalla creatura che erano abituati a vedere. E persino nella tua unicità, non sei riuscito a riconoscere te stesso quando sei venuto qui, e hai fatto lo stesso errore con il mio uccello." Un sorriso gli attraversò il volto mentre mi guardava, punzecchiandomi per il mio errore nel distinguere le razze nella mia prima settimana da Gerard, quando non ero riuscito a riconoscere che l’uccello fosse qualcosa di più che un ratto del cielo. Spostai lo sguardo su di lei lentamente, cambiando il mio pensiero allo stesso momento. Quando ritornai a guardare Gerard, la sua espressione scherzosa aveva abbandonato il suo volto come se fosse stata una lavagnetta magica che era stata agitata*, un’aria seria a mascherare il tutto.

"Solo perché il mio uccello era marrone non voleva dire che fosse meno straordinario." la sua voce perse di profondità verso la fine, esortandomi a trarre la mia conclusione. Il suo sguardo mi accarezzava intensamente, ma non era invasivo. Era come se mi stesse guardando dentro, come se stesse vedendo ciò che realmente ero. Guardava oltre il marrone, oltre le piume e gli stereotipi. Stare davanti a un negozio di liquori non era un'immagine incantevole, e questo ne faceva evocare di pessime alla gente. Essere bloccati in una gabbia aveva lo stesso effetto comunque, e Gerard ne era a conoscenza. Aveva guardato oltre tutto questo per essere in grado di accettare me e il suo uccello, che stavamo lentamente diventando la stessa entità nella sua testa.

L'onda di realizzazione mi colpì con violenza e dovetti distogliere lo sguardo da Gerard per portarlo di nuovo attraverso la gabbia che stavo pulendo e, conseguentemente, all'animale che l'abitava. Capivo cosa intendesse dire su quest'uccello. Era una colomba, era libera, e per questo motivo significava tutto per lui. Io gli credevo ed iniziai a lisciare le sue piume, negando il permesso alle altre parole di assumere un significato nella mia mente. Nei suoi pensieri io ero come la colomba, anche se io pensavo di essere la persona più lontana dall'assomigliarlo. Era il più grande complimento che mi avesse fatto fino ad allora, ma non gli detti mai risposta. Non un grazie o altro; ero semplicemente tornato a pulirgli la gabbia. Sapevo che avrei dovuto dirgli qualcosa ma, onestamente, non c'era niente che avrei mai potuto dire per esprimere cosa mi aveva fatto provare la sua osservazione. Nessuna parola adatta era ancora stata inventata, o almeno, non ne ero al corrente. Pulire era l'unica cosa che ero abituato a fare e, nonostante Gerard stesse entrando a far parte della mia vita sempre di più, riuscii solo a rispondergli con l'unica cosa che sapevo fare bene. Pulii per il resto del tempo speso da lui, andando a casa prima.

Fu poco dopo quel breve incontro con la colomba che Gerard iniziò realmente ad aiutarmi a pulire di nuovo i suoi strumenti artistici. Continuò a insistere che dovessi essere io a prendermi cura di Dalì, o qualsiasi nome fosse quello della colomba quella settimana. Nonostante mettessi il broncio, tappandomi il naso ogni volta che mi avvicinavo al fondo ricoperto di escrementi, sapevo che non mi dava fastidio pulire la gabbia. Alcune volte l'odore era allarmante e qualche volta pregai Dio che fosse pittura bianca quella sulle mie mani e vestiti, ma quelli erano difetti insignificanti. Avevo bisogno di trovare i difetti in ciò che amavo, e io stavo iniziando ad amare tanto quest'uccello.

Gran parte dei giorni che mi trovavo là, lei era silenziosa, si limitava a fare le fusa e a tubare solo quando qualcuno le si avvicinava molto o entrava per la prima volta dal portone dell'appartamento. Era come un piccolo cane da guardia; solo che lei accoglieva ad ali spiegate colui che violava la libertà entrando in casa. Non si affezionò a me così velocemente come credevo avrebbe fatto, ma col passare delle settimane iniziò gradualmente a calmarsi. Si sedette addirittura sulla mia mano qualche volta mentre le mettevo i semi nel piatto, invece di beccare le mie dita tutte le volte che le arrivavano vicine. La tirai completamente fuori dalla gabbia una volta, formando un nido con le mani e reggendola nei palmi, lisciando dolcemente le sue piume marrone chiaro. Credevo che Gerard fosse in cucina a prendere qualcosa mentre accarezzavo la creatura, ma all'improvviso apparve dietro di me, la sua mano sulla parte inferiore della mia schiena.

"E' bellissima, non è vero?" mi chiese, posando il mento sulla mia spalla e sospirando sul mio collo mentre anche lui osservava la maestosa creatura. Le sue azioni miravano esclusivamente a portarlo più vicino all’uccello, nonostante la loro profonda intimità. Anche sapendo questo logicamente, non potei non sentire il mio cuore battere più forte e il mio stomaco agitarsi, a sfidare il mio buonsenso. E quando la sua mano iniziò a massaggiare la mia schiena per andare a riposare sulla mia vita dove della pelle nuda spuntava dai miei jeans, pensai che forse i miei pensieri avrebbero anche potuto corrispondere alla realtà, per quanto poco realistici fossero.

"Sì," fu tutto quello che riuscii a dire senza che la mia voce mi lasciasse completamente. Il mio tono di voce era ancora secco e stirato, si stava crepando come un dipinto asciutto.

Non parlavo mai tanto quando Gerard mi toccava, principalmente perché non ci riuscivo. Non molte persone mi avevano mai toccato come faceva lui; in modo così amorevole e con cura, senza un secondo fine. Nessuno dei miei amici mi abbracciava così spesso e, quando lo facevano, le loro braccia mi stringevano il collo e mi facevano non voler più ricevere nessun abbraccio da loro. Non ero abituato ad avere qualcuno che mi toccasse ovunque nell'attimo in cui mettevo piede nel suo appartamento. Non sapevo come comportarmi; molte volte incollavo le braccia ai fianchi mentre Gerard mi ricopriva con le sue, senza offendersi per la mia mancanza di impegno nell'abbraccio. Ne ero grato perché, nonostante non avessi idea di ciò che stavo facendo, non volevo che si fermasse (quasi come succedeva per l'arte che stavo imparando a creare).

Amavo come Gerard mi faceva sentire importante. Quando mi toccava mi faceva sentire come se fossi ancora lì, nella stanza con lui. La maggior parte delle volte la mia mente si allontanava e mi abbandonava, ed io dimenticavo di essere nel bel mezzo di un qualcosa. Le dita di Gerard che tracciavano delicatamente la linea delle mie scapole mi riportava alla realtà. Ed era bello essere toccati da lui; si curava di me e non in una maniera sessuale, anche quando quelle parole fuoriuscivano dalle sue labbra. Non c'era niente di persuasivo o esigente nelle sue azioni; esse emanavano cura e amore, e non voleva niente in cambio. Non voleva i miei soldi per il vino, e aveva perfino smesso di sfruttarmi così spesso per le pulizie. Non v'era possibilità che potesse richiedermi qualcosa di sessuale, e io avevo una prova solida a questo proposito. Lavoravo lì da settimane a quel punto, vi andavo praticamente ogni giorno. Avrebbe avuto tantissime opportunità per 'approfittarsi di me', se solo avesse voluto. E non aveva fatto niente. Niente era mai stato neanche accennato. Fine della storia.

Tuttavia, a quel punto, non ero neanche sicuro che si potesse parlare di un 'approfittarsi' da parte sua, dal momento che io lo mettevo spesso alla prova, cercando di essere il più discreto possibile.

Mi era capitato una volta di essermi cambiato a casa sua, essendomi portato dietro vestiti di ricambio da casa così che non rovinassi troppo la mia maglietta preferita. Mi aveva lasciato usare il bagno e non era entrato e non aveva fatto nessun tentativo di approfittarsi di me. Rimasi persino in bagno con solo i boxer per almeno quindici minuti, aspettando per vedere se avrebbe fatto qualcosa. Ma niente. Sapeva che ero lì dentro praticamente nudo, sapeva che ero vulnerabile e sapeva che stavo facendo passare troppo tempo. Qualunque idiota avrebbe capito che lo stavo stuzzicando. E nonostante tutto, non fece niente; neanche un'osservazione su quanto tempo c'avessi messo. Mi diede solo una carezza e un sorriso quando finalmente uscii vestito, dicendomi di mettermi al lavoro.

Non seppi mai il motivo, ma mi sentii sempre piuttosto deluso dal fatto che non avesse fatto niente quel giorno. Non sapevo cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se fosse entrato o come avrei reagito, ma non permisi mai alla mia mente di vagare così tanto. Riuscivo solo a concentrarmi sul fatto che nonostante stesse lanciando tutti questi segnali toccandomi, ed io stessi presentando delle belle e piuttosto evidenti opportunità, niente accadeva. Mi aveva detto che era gay e che non aveva un amante. Perché non aveva ancora fatto niente?

Mentre la colomba era nelle mie mani e lui respirava lentamente contro il mio collo, quei pensieri, quelle promesse e quelle azioni incompiute, non sembravano importare neanche un po'. Mi stavo divertendo un casino. Avevo così tanta libertà tra quelle quattro mura. La maggior parte dei giorni Gerard mi istruiva, conducendomi nella direzione che dovevamo percorrere, per poi fermarsi spontaneamente e cambiare lezione in un battito di ciglia, o in una pennellata. Era come se fosse la colomba, coi suoi nomi che passavano da artista ad artista, a pianificare le nostre lezioni, dettando ciò che facevamo.

Quando l’aveva chiamata Monet, avevamo passato le nostre giornate fuori nei piccoli prati d'erba e fiori che stavano lentamente iniziando germogliare dalla terra ancora ghiacciata. Ci eravamo trascinati tra le erbacce e avevamo trovato piante esotiche, trifogli ed erba che stava appena nascendo e che sarebbe poi stata sradicata dalla terra, uccisa prima che il suo momento fosse arrivato.

"Proprio come molti artisti," aveva spiegato, elencando tutti gli artisti famosi che amava che avevano finito per suicidarsi ad un certo punto della loro carriera. Sorprendentemente, per essere un uomo così pieno di vita, sembrava ammirare tanti artisti che avevano scelto la morte sopra ogni altra cosa. Quando gli avevo lanciato uno sguardo incredulo, e un poco impaurito, lui si era limitato a far scivolare giù gli occhiali da sole sul suo lungo naso, con un sorriso, assicurandomi che non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo.

"Preferisco sbiadire," aveva osservato furbescamente, lanciandomi un‘occhiata da dietro le lenti scure che non ero riuscito a decifrare.

Non avevo avuto il tempo di ribattere ulteriormente dal momento che mi aveva trascinato nuovamente verso l'appartamento, dove aveva riposto i suoi un-tempo-vivi campioni naturali sul suo tavolo di cucina per esaminarli. Mi aveva lasciato studiare le tonalità, le sfumature e i fini dettagli per ore prima di prendere un pennello e mettermelo in mano, dicendomi di ricrearli attraverso la memoria. La prima volta che avevo dovuto dipingere solo con il ricordo delle immagini che avevamo studiato per ore fu difficile, ma alla fine ci ero riuscito. La natura era facile da ricreare; in caso avessi commesso un errore avrei sempre potuto passarlo come un qualcosa che Madre Natura stessa aveva fatto. Lui mi aveva detto che le immagini della natura che trattenevo nella mia mente, la mia visione e la mia lucidità, avrebbero creato il miglior dipinto. Io mi ero fidato di lui e del suo pensiero e alla fine aveva avuto ragione, come sempre. Mi ero fidato di lui persino quando mi aveva legato una benda sugli occhi, come test finale della memoria. Non v'erano stati campioni da studiare preventivamente per questo pezzo. Oh no, questo dipinto doveva provenire dalle profondità della mia mente e immaginazione, doveva essere ciò che trattenevo in fondo dentro me, oltre al cuore che batteva intrappolato in una gabbia d'ossa.

"I ricordi sono la chiave," mi aveva informato, le sue mani che stringevano appena i miei fianchi per tenermi centrato davanti alla tela.

"Pensavo che non ti piacesse vivere nel passato," risposi con un sorriso, il mio pennello che aveva iniziato a colpire il telo. Avevo sentito la sua presa farsi più forte sulla mia vita, incoraggiandomi, e nonostante fossi impossibilitato a vederlo, ero sicuro che stesse sorridendo anche lui.

"Sì, ma c'è una differenza tra viverci e richiamarlo alla mente," si era proteso in avanti e mi aveva sussurrato all'orecchio. "Richiamarli per l'arte è creare qualcosa di nuovo. Qualcosa di concreto che puoi afferrare. Dimorarci, beh, è solo uno spreco di tempo ed energia. Non puoi ricavarne nulla di concreto." A questo punto si era interrotto, trascinando via le sue labbra dal mio orecchio e lasciando brividi al loro posto.

"Ora dipingi ciò che ricordi," aveva concluso, togliendo le mani dai miei fianchi, facendo un passo indietro di pochi centimetri mentre iniziavo a dipingere con una frenesia febbrile.

Parlando di abilità, i miei dipinti non erano nemmeno lontanamente comparabili ai suoi. Gli oggetti che dipingevo erano ancora bambineschi ed elementari, ma la pratica era l'unico modo per migliorare. Era bello dipingere con una benda perché non potevo vedere i miei errori. Avevo una scusa nel caso avessi fatto una stronzata, ma sembrava Gerard pensasse che sbagliare non fosse possibile.

"Ecco perché esiste l'astrattismo," mi aveva risposto un giorno quando mi ero lamentato del fatto che le scarpe che avevo dipinto sembrassero più una banana marcia. "Tu dici alla gente che non è niente e loro ricercheranno in esso il significato che tu non avresti mai creduto di poter raffigurare. E in un groviglio di linee e macchie, troveranno ciò che cercavano, sia esso ciò che tu avevi voluto intendere o meno."

Il consiglio di Gerard permase nella mia mente mentre dipingevo, nonostante la stanza fosse mortalmente silenziosa. Potevo avvertire la presenza di Gerard dietro di me, distante un paio di centimetri, molto probabilmente con la mano posata sotto la sua guancia con uno sguardo affascinato e di contemplazione mentre mi osservava. Mi sentivo nervoso, ma anche protetto sotto il sguardo, tuttavia riuscii ad escludere il mondo e a ricordarne uno che credevo di essermi lasciato alle spalle. Non sapevo cosa stessi facendo quando dipinsi, e questo era il punto, davvero. Avvertivo solo i sentimenti e i malumori mischiati dentro di me, giusto nel fondo del mio stomaco, e mi abbandonai ad essi. Mi sentii come se stessi volando a un certo punto, sporgendomi sulle punte dei piedi mentre l'ultima pennellata veniva inferta, e infine crollai. Sapevo di aver finito dopo quello, e così anche Gerard.

Rimosse la benda dai miei occhi, passando le dita tra i miei capelli con noncuranza, per raddrizzarmeli. Tenni i miei occhi chiusi più a lungo del normale, lasciando che lo spettro del suo tocco indugiasse più a lungo sulla mia pelle, prima di osservare il mio lavoro. Quando lo guardai, rimasi sbalordito.

Tutto ciò che riuscii a vedere all’inizio fu blu, solo litri su litri di blu in alto, pennellate diverse e sfumature leggermente differenti. Tuttavia, in fondo, intravidi qualcosa di concreto. Era una figura scura, un'ombra forse, ma il suo profilo era ben distinto. Non si spandeva da tutte le parti come il blu; era un unico pezzo. L'osservai a lungo prima che una lampadina si accendesse nella mia mente.

"Sacré bleu," sentii mormorare Gerard dietro di me, nello stesso momento in cui i pensieri collisero nella parte anteriore della mia mente. Mi voltai e lo fissai, cercando di capire come avesse fatto a capire ciò che stavo pensando. Mi sorrise e mi fece l'occhiolino, poi si diresse in cucina per prendere del vino.

Successivamente studiai il dipinto; ero convinto che fosse il lavoro migliore che avessi mai fatto, non solo con l'artista strano e inafferrabile. Era il mio ricordo più forte dopotutto, e lo rivissi daccapo tutte le volte che quel giorno bevvi un sorso di vino dal mio bicchiere, ed ogni volta che Gerard mi toccava la spalla. Anche lui pensava che quello fosse il mio lavoro più bello.

 

Iniziai a comporre più arte, ancora guidato dai nomi della colomba. Quando Gerard la chiamò Pollock, come Jackson Pollock, l'uomo che si guadagnava da vivere e che impazzì coi suoi lavori astratti, dipingemmo con delle palline. Dovevamo essere in grado di fare in modo che quelle linee caotiche e orribili colori si fondessero insieme senza sforzo, senza l'aiuto dei pennelli. Avevamo bisogno che quei giochi da bambini per rappresentare il dolore dove tutto era iniziato per il pazzo, e mettemmo quegli oggetti dentro un piccolo secchio di vernice per prepararli. Una volta ricoperti, li facemmo rotolare liberamente su di una tela, il loro tintinnare era musica per le nostre orecchie. Compimmo tutto il nostro lavoro in silenzio, nonostante le suppliche di Gerard di poter ascoltare la sua opera preferita. Gli dissi che la sua voce mi avrebbe distratto (nel modo più carino possibile) e lui si arrese. Il silenzio era d’oro tanto quando la musica che amava, e nel silenzio potevamo scoprire ancora di più l'uno dell'altro, come le cose che non avevamo mai avuto il coraggio di dirci. La musica era comunque una distrazione, e le distrazioni non erano una buona cosa per l'arte, a meno che non fosse essa l'arte in questione.

Sedendo sul pavimento con le palline sulla tela davanti a noi, giocammo a un gioco che credevamo di esserci lasciati alle spalle anni prima, lasciando scie rosa e rosse dove passavamo. Gerard mi raccontò della vita di Pollock, la moglie che l'aveva lasciato, la rabbia da ubriaco e la sua infermità, mentre io ascoltavo attentamente. Gerard mi aveva raccontato la storia di tutti gli artisti dai quali aveva attinto ispirazione, ma nessuna delle loro storie era mai suonata tanto interessante quanto quella di Gerard stesso.

La notte che aveva seguito il giorno nel quale Gerard mi aveva svelato la tela della storia della sua vita sul tavolo di cucina, avevo iniziato a fare sogni vividi su di lui. Non erano niente di così scandaloso; al massimo riproponevano gli eventi che mi aveva raccontato. Nella prima mia fantasia, l’avevo visto seduto al parco a fare disegni per coloro che passavano fino a che il sole non era scomparso e da lì l’avevo osservato chiudersi a formare una piccola palla e dormire in un vuoto parco di New York finché il sole non fosse riapparso, donandogli luce per rifare tutto daccapo. Quella successiva l’avevo fatta poco dopo, con lui che colorava libri e parlava con suo fratello, che non avevo mai incontrato prima. Continuavo a vedere gli aspetti della vita di Gerard che non avevo potuto vedere di persona, ancora e ancora, nella mia mente.

La cosa strana comunque (come se sognare un vecchio artista non fosse stato abbastanza strano) era che in ogni versione di Gerard che vedevo, bambino, giovane o di mezz'età, lo rappresentavo sempre come il quarantasettenne artista frocio. Subito mi confondeva il motivo per il quale non potessi regolare le sue sembianze nel mio subconscio, ma dopo qualche notte di queste visite costanti, compresi: Gerard possedeva ancora tutte quelle età. Lui non era cambiato. Lui non era invecchiato. Aveva solo acquisito qualche numero da aggiungere al suo certificato di nascita quando, in realtà, lui era ancora tanto giovane quanto lo era stato alla mia età. E davvero, avevo iniziato a vedere Gerard come se avesse avuto la mia età. Forse con qualche anno in più a causa del rispetto che avevo per lui, ma pur sempre vicino alla mia età. Era così giovanile e vivo; trovavo difficile immaginarlo come vecchio.

E i suoi occhi - c'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi. Erano ancora freschi e giovani. Non erano invecchiati per niente. Potevo ricordare, una delle rare volte che avevo prestato attenzione a scienze, di aver letto che in tutto il nostro corpo, gli occhi erano l'unico organo che non cresceva mai. Rimanevano della stessa taglia fin dalla nascita. Così come erano stati alla nascita, così li avresti tenuti; Gerard era stato così magico, così attraente sin da bambino.

Dopo aver compreso questo dettaglio chiave, i miei sogni avevano iniziato ad avere ancora più senso. Gli occhi di Gerard erano sempre stati senza tempo. Erano sempre stati di quel bellissimo e luminoso color oliva. Erano stati i suoi occhi che avevo visto nei miei sogni, conducendomi attraverso la vita della quale avrei voluto così tanto aver fatto parte per vederla svolgersi. Al mattino quando mi svegliavo, e mi ricordavo delle lunghe storie che avevo sognato, sospiravo sconfitto, desiderando di aver potuto essere là in un qualsiasi modo, forma o maniera. Anche in forma di una mosca sul muro o di un fottuto ratto nel suo appartamento. Sarebbe stato abbastanza per me.

Mi chiesi se di lì a qualche anno avrei mai letto di Gerard in un qualche libro d'arte. Se tra una cinquantina d'anni ci sarebbero stati un'altra coppia di artisti nascenti seduti a parlare di un pittore del Jersey che distruggeva tutte le proprie opere. Era un'ipotesi inverosimile per me, ma Gerard mi stava insegnando che quelle ipotesi spesso diventavano idee e teorie luminose. La lasciai sfuggire alla mia bocca mentre dipingevamo con le palline, ma quando lo feci, Gerard si limitò a ridere e a giudicarla 'impossibile'.

"Potrebbe succedere," insistetti, sorridendo mentre gli lanciavo il giocattolo. Eravamo distesi a terra ora, le nostre guance a livello della tela. Questo rendeva difficile ridere, ma ne valeva la pena per stare più vicini all'opera che stavamo creando.

"Può darsi," disse, scrollando via il discorso come se fosse niente. Si fermò per un po', raccogliendo infine le biglie. Mi lanciò un'occhiata prima di lanciarmele tutte in una volta, causando un forte tintinnio che rimbalzò per la stanza. "Potrebbero anche parlare del ragazzino che passava i suoi giorni con vecchio frocio per imparare a dipingere e che poi era diventato un chitarrista famoso."

Mi sorrise, ma non con un ghigno furbo come al solito. Era un profondo sorriso genuino che faceva infossare ulteriormente le rughe con sincerità. Mi sentii arrossire ma non dissi nulla. Mi limitai a far rotolare ulteriormente le mie biglie.

"Non hai più suonato la chitarra per me, Frank" mi richiamò, attirando la mia attenzione così che non potessi dirigerla altrove.

"Lo so..." dissi lasciando in sospeso la frase, non volendo realmente portarla a termine.

"Portala presto," mi disse Gerard. "Voglio sentirti suonare."

Sentii il viso colorarsi di una tinta più rossa, intonandosi con il colore scarlatto con il quale stavamo dipingendo. "Non so..." dissi, lanciando piano una biglia. Avevamo quasi finito quella tela, le zone bianche stavano scomparendo velocemente. Sapevo che non sarei più stato capace di liberarmi della sua osservazione come facevo con le biglie. Dovevo rispondere.

"Io ho mantenuto la mia parte del patto," mi informò Gerard, rivelando i suoi piccoli denti mentre parlava. "Ti ho insegnato a dipingere e ci stai riuscendo molto bene. Il mio dovere è stato compiuto. Ora, è il tuo turno. Voglio della musica ad accompagnare la mia arte." Mi guardò ed incrociai il suo sguardo, la sua fiducia in me che quasi vibrava in quella sfumatura verde giada.

"Ci penserò," gli dissi, facendo una promessa con il mio sguardo. "Ancora qualche lezione, prima." lui annuì nuovamente, benché riluttante, suggellando il patto. Rilasciai un sospiro di sollievo, senza accorgermi che avevo cominciato ad ansimare, e tornammo a lavoro.

Onestamente, non ero ancora pronto per suonare davanti a lui. Mi ero allenato solo ogni tanto, neanche un quarto di quello che avrei dovuto fare. Ero a un livello discreto ma mi sentivo ancora un principiante in tutto ed estremamente impreparato. Non volevo semplicemente suonare la chitarra per lui. Volevo scrivergli qualcosa, e sentivo il bisogno di farlo. Stavo per arrivare al punto che, se non avessi fatto qualcosa al più presto, la mia testa sarebbe esplosa e sarebbe stata affollata da troppi pensieri.

Tuttavia, questi pensieri erano molto diversi da quelli causati dalla mia ansia da adolescente. Questi erano felici, scorrevoli e piacevoli, intaccati da un tocco di curiosità. Iniziai ad immaginarmi come Gerard nei suoi anni al college che stava sveglio tutta la notte solo per scrivere teorie. Dubitavo che qualcosa dentro al mio cervello potesse essere così grandioso da essere considerato una teoria, ma avevo comunque bisogno di scriverle in lungo e in largo per poter essere in grado di comprendere che cazzo significassero.

Dipingere mi aveva aiutato a mettere in ordine i miei pensieri fino a quel punto, e lo stava facendo ancora. Quando il nome della colomba era cambiato in Matisse avevamo dovuto disegnare e dipingere lucenti e vivide forme oblunghe, che contrastavano tra loro e alle volte mi facevano male agli occhi, e non pensavo il tutto sarebbe potuto diventare più bizzarro.

Poi era arrivato Picasso, e niente aveva avuto più senso.

"Perché c'era della gente che disegnava così?" chiesi mentre eravamo ricurvi sul suo tavolo di cucina a osservare una delle interpretazioni della donna di Picasso. La sua faccia era triangolare e blu, il resto del suo corpo ornato da vari bracci che apparivano dal nulla. Era brutto - per una volta lo ammettevo. Gerard mi aveva insegnato a trovare la bellezza in ogni cosa, persino nella spazzatura che si trovava per la strada e, nonostante fossi riuscito a vedere del senso estetico nelle luride strade del Jersey, questo dipinto non aveva un cazzo di significato. Perché qualcuno avrebbe dovuto dipingere una cosa del genere? E per di più diventarci famoso?

"Un dipinto può essere tutto ciò che tu vuoi che sia," mi spiegò deciso Gerard, a suo modo. Abbassai lo sguardo sulla donna dal volto sfigurato, quando poi lo riportai su di lui con un'espressione tanto strana quanto quella della donna, lui continuò.

"Pensa agli artisti di cui abbiamo parlato," mi istruì con semplicità, gesticolando con le sue mani come cercando di afferrare l'aria. "Quando Monet raffigurava la natura, stava mettendo in mostra la bellezza della vita. Quando Dalì dipingeva le sue caratteristiche immagini di fiori che sbocciano da uova, illustrava i sogni che faceva la notte. Persino Pollock dimostrava la sua pazzia attraverso le linee e gli scarabocchi. Picasso mette in luce la sua idea delle donne - sono mostri."

Annuii, capendo lentamente. I pensieri di Gerard sembravano sempre essere su tutto un altro livello. In mente gli ribollivano, e fuoriuscivano dalla sua bocca, cose varie che non avevano senso ma, quando riordinavi le parole e riuscivi ad emergere dal tuo guscio personale di considerazioni ordinarie, erano geniali. Fottutamente stupefacenti, la maggior parte delle volte. Vedeva cose che nessun altro riusciva a vedere, o forse che nessun altro voleva vedere. Provavo a individuare i significati che lui diceva essere presenti ma, la maggior parte delle volte, mi risultava difficile. E quella volta non fu un'eccezione. Non vedevo i mutanti - che erano donne - come faceva Gerard. Vedevo solo un cazzone svitato che dipingeva qualsiasi cosa gli venisse in mente. E riferii tutto a Gerard, sperando che non mi facesse di nuovo la predica sulle arti raffinate.

"Anche questo è vero," fu tutto ciò che disse, annuendo.

"Cosa?" domandai. Non ero abituato ad avere ragione, specialmente quando dicevo il contrario di ciò che Gerard affermava.

"Picasso era un cazzone svitato," Gerard ripeté le mie parole con un sorriso prima di continuare. "Io vedo il suo punto di vista sulle donne quando osservo questo dipinto. Tu vedi il suo stesso aspetto mostruoso, forse causato dalle donne. Chissà." Gerard alzò le spalle esageratamente, inclinando la testa da un lato. "Un dipinto è tutto ciò che tu vuoi che sia."

Annuii di nuovo, assorbendo informazioni. La maggior parte delle volte, quando Gerard mi diceva qualcosa, lo prendevo come un dato di fatto. Era più grande di me, più intelligente e più informato in quel campo. Ma per qualche motivo sentii il bisogno di contrastarlo quella volta. Forse perché aveva lasciato le sue parole aperte all'interpretazione, proprio come l'opera d'arte di fronte a noi.

"E se volessi che fosse un qualcosa di completamente differente?" parlai, indicando la gamba che si diramava dal torso della donna.

"Allora può esserlo," dichiarò, enunciando le sue parole con la punta della lingua. Aveva lo sguardo abbassato sull’opera mentre lo osservavo, pensando a niente. Provò a voltare pagina, ponendo fine alla conversazione, ma io la premetti giù sul tavolo con la mano, impedendoglielo. Mi lanciò un'occhiata sorpresa, confusa dal mio affronto. Dopo aver notato la mia seria espressione si arrese, curioso di vedere dove volessi andare a parare. Prima l’avevo sfidato così per fare, ma ora che avevo attirato la sua attenzione avrei dovuto muovere il primo passo, e in fretta.

"Se io volessi..." mi interruppi, pensando intensamente a qualcosa - qualsiasi cosa a patto che fosse ridicola - da mettere al posto della donna. Volevo lanciare una palla curva a Gerard e vedere se sarebbe riuscito a restituire il colpo. Ne aveva tirate tante a me; volevo che sapesse come ci si sentiva ad essere al mio posto, ad essere sempre presi in contropiede.

Osservai la stanza attorno a noi per quelli che sembrarono anni, finché non scelsi finalmente un oggetto mondano a caso, di cui mi sarei dovuto accontentare. "Se io volessi che questa donna sfigurata rappresentasse un orologio? Andrebbe bene lo stesso?"

Gerard sospirò, mezzo grato e mezzo infastidito dal fatto che dovesse, ancora una volta, provare di avere ragione. Mi guardò fisso negli occhi mentre proseguiva, ripetendo la sua precedente filosofia. "Se puoi trovarci un significato, allora va bene. Un dipinto è tutto ciò che vuoi che sia."

"Ma questa è una donna," affermai l'ovvio, non del tutto soddisfatto dalla sua risposta. "E la voglio comparare con un orologio. Come diavolo potrebbe funzionare?"

Gerard aveva rinunciato a voltare pagina del libro che stavamo osservando, e ora aveva le mani giunte davanti a se stesso. Sembrava stanco delle mie domande, ma riuscivo a vedere quella piccola scintilla nei suoi occhi, alimentata dal fatto che continuassi a chiedere e a chiedere, volendo sapere di più di ogni minimo dettaglio. "Non so perché tu abbia scelto quell'oggetto, ma ti posso dire come io la paragonerei ad un orologio."

Continuai a guardarlo, aspettando che rispondesse. Lui sospirò, roteò appena gli occhi e continuò. "L'orologio rappresenta il tempo, e c'è un certo periodo del mese durante il quale le donne sono al loro apice di mostruosità." Gerard mi fece un ghigno, cercando di capire se sapessi a cosa si stava riferendo.

E io lo sapevo, ovviamente, nonostante il mio contatto limitato col mondo delle donne. Per quanto ne sapessi, mia madre, così come mio padre, era un essere asessuato, e nessuno di noi aveva mai dovuto preoccuparsi di 'quel periodo'. Avevo solo sentito i racconti horror di Sam, che aveva una sorella e molta più esperienza di me con le ragazze. Esagerava sempre le cose comunque, e faceva sembrare sempre tutto dieci volte peggiore di come in realtà era, quindi sapevo che non avrei dovuto basare le mie opinioni sui suoi 'fatti'. Le ragazze e il loro corpo - come agiva e funzionava - nella mia mente sembravano davvero spaventose; un territorio sconosciuto che dovevo ancora conquistare. E col passare del tempo, specialmente quando ero con Gerard, sentivo sempre di più non voler mai metterci piede.

Certo, amavo l'aspetto delle ragazze e tutto ciò che rappresentavano. Amavo le curve e la natura femminea del tutto, e volevo davvero fare sesso con qualche ragazza prima o poi, ma c'era sempre qualcosa che mi spaventava in tutto questo. Non sapevo che fare con loro, come trattarle o, ancora più importante, come far loro piacere. Almeno col mio corpo sapevo cosa dava buone sensazioni e sarei stato capace di riprodurle su altri. Anche se il mio corpo era apparentemente 'brutto' per quanto riguardava l'arte, mi stavo abituando all'idea che potesse essere l'unico che avrei mai esplorato, per ora, perlomeno

"Voglio dire, amo Vivian e tutto quanto" continuò a parlare Gerard, strappandomi ai miei pensieri e riportandomi alla realtà. Gerard era ancora sul semi-temuto argomento comunque, declamando ogni cosa sapesse sulle donne. "Ma ci sono dei giorni che non so cosa c'è che non va in quella donna. Mi dico che è qualcosa che non capirò mai, e delle volte, ne sono grato." si fermò per un secondo, prendendo un ampio respiro con un potente sorriso sul volto. Mi lanciò un'occhiata giocosa, scostandosi alcuni capelli dagli occhi. "Essere gay ha i suoi benefici."

Annuii muto, voltando la pagina del libro.

Le pagine successive erano cosparse di donne sfigurate e, per ritornare su argomenti più dinamici, continuammo a comparare i loro corpi mutilati con gli oggetti quotidiani attorno a noi. Come Freud poneva tutto come un simbolo fallico, noi ponevamo ogni cosa come un progetto artistico, con un significato e uno scopo più profondi e di cui persino Picasso stesso sarebbe andato fiero. Quest'artista era più versatile di quanto avrei mai pensato, e ne ebbi la riprova quando Gerard trovò una correlazione tra le opere e le piccole crepe nel muro.

"E per quanto riguarda le mie opere? Che significati ci sono in quelle?" indagai ulteriormente una volta esauriti il libro di Picasso e i minuti dettagli del piccolo appartamento. Io mi ero sporto in avanti sul tavolo, con occhi spalancati e lucenti, e un sorriso sul mio viso. Stavo anche saltellando su e giù sui miei piedi, comportandomi come un bambino di cinque anni che ha la parola 'perché?' a ripetizione nel suo vocabolario.

"Qui è dove hai maggior potere, Frank." affermò Gerard, gesticolando maestosamente con le sue lunghe braccia vestite di nero. Un'idea lo colpì all'improvviso e si alzò dal tavolo sul quale eravamo ricurvi, dirigendosi verso alcuni dei suoi lavori. Frugò tra i suoi lavori mentre io seguivo la sua voce. "Nel tuo dipinto puoi fare il cielo arancione, l'erba viola e il cielo sott'acqua. Puoi fare tutto ciò che vuoi, e puoi dargli diversi significati."

Esalai un'approvazione mentre osservavo le sue mani delicate spingere tele usate su tele usate che erano poste contro il muro. Lui era rannicchiato davanti ad essi, il viso distorto dallo sforzo e dalla rigidezza dei suoi vecchi e doloranti muscoli.

Mi ero sempre chiesto cosa ci facesse Gerard con la sua arte quando la completava, e ora lo sapevo. La lasciava semplicemente appoggiata al muro, nascosta nello spazio dietro la libreria. Mi sembrava quasi inutile spendere così tanto tempo a fare qualcosa per poi non guardarlo più, non usarlo un'altra volta. Lui versava anima e corpo in ogni pezzo, e poi li impilava da qualche parte come se non fossero niente. Non erano 'niente' comunque; da dove mi trovavo potevo vedere di sfuggita le immagini, i colori, le sfumature, e ne ero già incantato. Quando Gerard finì di frugare tra i suoi pezzi, avendo trovato quelli che voleva, niente era più rimasto in me al di là della mia meraviglia.

Guardai Gerard con la bocca spalancata mentre disponeva i dipinti, i disegni e ogni cosa in pile, organizzandoli per un fine del quale non ero sicuro. Si alzò in piedi all'improvviso, cogliendomi di sorpresa. Mi fece un sorriso malizioso prima di iniziare a sparpagliare i dipinti tutt'intorno sul pavimento di legno duro, allineandoli come piastrelle, metro per metro.

"Che stai facendo?" gli chiesi, faticando a trovare le parole nella mia mente. Prima avevo pensato che volesse solo mostrarmi qualcuna delle sue opere, per scambiare interpretazioni. Non avevo idea di cosa potesse venire fuori di buono dal ricoprire di quadri il suo già macchiato pavimento.

"Tutto è migliore se visto da una prospettiva diversa," mi disse con un altro sorriso. "E' così banale appendere i dipinti al muro. Proviamo il pavimento, per oggi."

Non trovando niente da controbattere, lo aiutai a sparpagliarli, mettendomi vicino a lui alla fine.

Osservammo i dipinti per ore, i nostri corpi proni e le gambe distese verso l'altro lato della stanza. Mi chiedeva tutte le volte cosa pensavo che la sua arte significasse e poi mi diceva cosa lui voleva intendere con essa. Le nostre interpretazioni differivano così tanto che mi sentivo la testa esplodere. In un dipinto aveva raffigurato sua nonna, ritraendo una vecchia foto che aveva trovato nell'armadio di sua mamma. Quando guardai quel disegno notai subito la tristezza. La donna era seduta al tavolo con una tazza di caffè nelle sue mani, a riscaldarla, i suoi occhi guardavano fuori dalla finestra. Questi sembravano stanchi, ma Gerard mi disse che non era a causa della tristezza, piuttosto l'estremo opposto.

Lei era stanca, sì, ma di aspettare - e aspettare che accadesse qualcosa di buono, niente di meno. Tratteneva la tazza di caffè strettamente, pregustandosi qualcosa; il ritorno del marito. La foto era stata scattata nel periodo della guerra, quando lei stava aspettando che il marito tornasse allora loro vita insieme, vivo e vegeto dopo i combattimenti.

Le nostre interpretazioni variavano, ma quello era ciò che Gerard mi voleva trasmettere. Quando Gerard dipingeva o disegnava qualcosa, voleva espellere i suoi pensieri. E non importava che la gente li comprendesse o meno, poiché ciascuno in essi trovava la sua propria verità.

Dopo esser ripassati sui suoi lavori con diverse angolazioni e punti di vista a ripetizione, un domanda mi venne in mente. "Non hai nessun dipinto di te stesso?"

A questo punto stavamo entrambi sedendo sul pavimento a gambe incrociate (o almeno ciò che di più simile ad esse lui riusciva a fare) uno di fianco all'altro, intrappolati in questa posizione dal recinto di tele attorno a noi.

"No, non disegno mai me stesso," rispose veloce, spazzando via l'idea di fretta con un colpo di mano.

"Perché no?" non mi sarei arreso così facilmente.

Mi ricordavo di uno degli altri artisti dei quali mi aveva raccontato, una donna, Frida Kalho. Lei aveva dipinto se stessa diverse volte, a volte attorniata da fastidiose immagini. Di solito Gerard apprezzava ogni forma d'arte che osservava, e la riproduceva almeno una volta. Lui amava Frida; infatti, lei era una delle pochissime donne artiste che ammirava. Perché non imitava la sua arte e dipingeva sé stesso?

"Semplicemente non lo faccio," affermò, liberandosi della conversazione.

Distese nuovamente le gambe con un lamento, riportandosi in piedi. Iniziò ad impilare le tele una sopra l'altra, producendo un chiassoso rumore. A dispetto del disturbo, non smise di parlare. "Prima di tutto, trovo vanitoso dipingere me stesso."

Ridacchiai a quella frase, principalmente perché la vanità non era mai stata un problema per Gerard. C'era qualcosa in più nel suo evitare di autoritrarsi, e lo scoprii con la sua frase successiva.

"E non voglio sapere come vedo me stesso. Non voglio pitturare la mia immagine perché, essenzialmente, non so quale sia. E non voglio che la gente veda ciò che penso di me. E, specialmente, non voglio che si facciano delle opinioni su di me." sogghignò tra sé e sé, immaginandosi come la gente potesse già vederlo – l’artista frocio di quarant’anni e qualcosa. Mi guardò ed io annuii, comprendendo il suo problema. Non volevo proprio che la gente interpretasse la mia immagine; ero ancora leggermente offeso dal suo compararmi alla colomba.

"Ecco perché la porta della mia camera da letto rimane nera," mi informò, voltandosi e indicando l'abisso immutabile sul suo muro. "La mia stanza è scura per un motivo. Lì è dove vado per essere me stesso. Lì è dove dormo, dove sogno, scrivo e piango. Lì dentro è nero. Non voglio che la gente lo interpreti. Voglio solo che esso sia."

Annuii in silenzio, seguendo il suo ragionamento. Avevo altre considerazioni da fare, nonostante il mistero della porta nera fosse stato risolto. Volevo sapere cosa succedeva là dentro, dall'altro lato, e non solo dal suo breve riassunto. Volevo andare dietro al muro (letteralmente) e vederlo nella sua stanza di persona. Aveva detto che piangeva là dentro, e quando guardai Gerard mi risultò difficile immaginarlo con le lacrime a riempire quegli occhi cristallini color oliva. Era una cosa possibile, considerando tutto il dolore che aveva provato nella sua vita, ma lo trovavo difficile da immaginare. Quegli occhi senza tempo non avrebbero dovuto trattenere lacrime. Erano come una crepa in un vaso, o uno strappo in un vestito di seta. Non gli appartenevano, e sembravano irrealizzabili.

Inoltre non volevo immaginarmi quest'uomo forte, quest'opera d'arte e spreco di pittura, piangere. Avrebbe rovinato l'immagine di lui che avevo nella mia testa, basata su quei forti occhi verdi. Non volevo vederli creparsi o rompersi; avrei preferito vederli piangere lacrime di vernice. L'unico modo che avevo per credere realmente al fatto che piangesse era di entrare in quel nero abisso, dentro quel niente che aveva creato per se stesso. Anche se non lo avevo mai visto disperdere lacrime, volevo comunque - avevo bisogno - di oltrepassare quella porta. Lui condivideva con me, giorno dopo giorno, sempre di più, ma non mi sentivo mai come se facessi parte di lui. Non ero vicino a lui come potevano esserlo Vivian o suo fratello. Mi chiesi silenziosamente se loro lo avessero mai visto piangere. Probabilmente sì, e sentii il mio viso accaldarsi dalla gelosia. Se solo avessi potuto oltrepassare quella porta allora forse avrei potuto avvicinarmi a Gerard. Non eravamo mai entrati nella sua stanza. Non ce n'era mai stato bisogno e lui non mi aveva mai invitato ad entrarci. Un invito era d'obbligo in casi come questi. Ne avrei dovuto ottenere uno per entrare in quel baratro, e quel sacro invito non sarebbe arrivato ancora per molto tempo, se non mai.

"Hey, Gerard." domandai all'improvviso, portandomi al di là della porta nella mia testa, afferrando un'idea. "Hai mai dipinto me?"

Sentii le mie guance arrossire come la domanda raggiunse l'aria, ma avevo bisogno di sapere se mi avesse disegnato in qualche modo o maniera, poiché volevo sapere come mi vedeva. Riempiva la sua bocca di interpretazioni e significati ma, a parte la teoria della colomba, teneva le labbra serrate riguardo alla sua visione di me. Non volevo solo esser paragonato a un uccello. Volevo una risposta significativa e dignitosa. Mi vedeva solo come un ragazzino che andava a casa sua ogni giorno? Mi vedeva come un amico? O qualcosa di più? Forse se avessi saputo come mi vedeva allora avrei finalmente potuto completare la mia immagine di lui. E forse, solo forse, sarei potuto entrare in quella stanza...

Sorrise alla mia domanda, ridacchiando appena tra sé. "Te l'ho già detto," disse con un tocco d'ilarità e di beffa. "Il corpo maschile è brutto."

Mi stava solo stuzzicando, ma la mia espressione crollò comunque.

"Comunque questo non è il motivo per il quale non ti ho mai disegnato." aggiunse notando questo mio incupimento. "Non sono ancora sicuro di come ti vedo." Si inclinò all'indietro per assorbire la mia immagine, strizzando gli occhi, e osservandomi dalla testa ai piedi. Mi sentii come se fossi nudo in quel momento, più esposto e brutto che mai. Tuttavia non tentai di coprirmi.

"Stai ancora crescendo e cambiando troppo in fretta perché io possa avere un’immagine finita di te. Persino io cambio ancora, e sono praticamente un vecchio. Non penso che agissi come faccio adesso quando avevo la tua età, perlomeno, spero di no." Alzò le spalle e irruppe in una risata mentre ciocche di capelli ricadevano sulla sua fronte. "Se non lo so neanche per me stesso figurati per te, per ora."

Annuii solennemente, abbassando la testa. Non sapevo cosa avrei voluto sentirmi dire, ma quello di certo non lo era.

"Puoi comunque disegnare te stesso," disse, cercando di rallegrarmi. Di solito non gli importava se ciò che diceva mi toccava in ogni maniera, modo o forma, perché, essenzialmente, lui doveva insegnarmi. Ma ora gli importava, probabilmente a causa dell'intima natura dell'argomento. Quando squarti la pelle e rimangono solo ferite aperte e il nucleo dell’immagine, fa male il sale che cospargi attorno - e Gerard sembrava trattenere tanto sale nelle sue mani. "Solo perché io non disegno me stesso non significa che tu non possa disegnare te stesso."

"Non voglio disegnarmi," dissi, mettendo un leggero broncio.

"Va bene," rispose, imbronciandosi a sua volta. "Disegna me allora. O porta la tua chitarra e suona qualcosa per me. La musica può essere interpretata allo stesso modo. Dal momento che non mi vuoi disegnare, voglio sentirti suonare per me. Mi interessa conoscere la tua interpretazione, oltre a tutto il resto."

Cadde un pesante silenzio dopo, mentre io consideravo l'offerta. Non era proprio un'offerta di per sé, e alla fine Gerard si stufò di aspettare, raccogliendo i suoi attrezzi e iniziando a pulire. Io ero lì, di fianco a lui, come sempre, ma la mia testa era ancora tra le nuvole, biglie e immagini che collidevano tra loro nella mia mente. Non avevo mai risposto a nessuna sua domanda, ma feci risuonare le conversazioni nella mia testa a ripetizione. E durante il viaggio di ritorno a casa, da solo quella notte, dove non potevo essere interrotto, giunsi alla più allarmante conclusione.

Avrei potuto disegnare Gerard e vedere cosa ne sarebbe venuto fuori. Avrei potuto rifare la lezione da bendato daccapo, per vedere dove i miei ricordi mi avrebbero portato. Avevo un presentimento su come io avrei interpretato il tutto, senza l'aiuto della benda. Riuscivo a vedere dove la mia mente mi conduceva ora, anche se avrei preferito schiantarmi da qualche parte sulla strada che stavo percorrendo. Stava diventando sempre più chiaro con le ultime settimane passate. All'inizio quei sentimenti erano stati piccoli e inconsistenti e segregati nel fondo del mio stomaco ma ora, ora, si stavano ampliando, gocciolando su di me come la vernice che avevamo da poco usato e studiato. I miei sentimenti stavano diventando sempre più forti e io non avevo più bisogno di dipingerli, disegnarli o suonarli con la chitarra per sapere cosa fossero. Dovevo solo accettarli.

Mi stavo innamorando di Gerard. Così tanto e così velocemente che mi chiesi che genere di casino avrei creato e avrei successivamente dovuto pulire.


	14. Lezione numero cinque: Suono

Alla fine portai la mia chitarra da Gerard più tardi quella settimana. L’avevo suonata un sacco ultimamente quando i miei sentimenti e illuminazioni avevano raggiunto un crescendo, creando una sinfonia che potevo finalmente comprendere. E speravo che tutta questa pratica, questo strapparmi i capelli con dita callose, non fosse stata vana. Avevo scritto un paio di cose, usato diversi pezzi di carta, penne, urlato qualche buona volta e fumato tutte le sigarette rimanenti nel pacchetto prima di sentire di avere finalmente qualcosa tra le mani che valesse la pena mostrare all'ingegnoso artista. Anche se avessi fatto schifo davanti a lui, il modo in cui il suo viso si illuminò come entrai nell'appartamento in ritardo con la chitarra acustica sotto il braccio, fu abbastanza per migliorarmi la giornata.

"Finalmente!" fu tutto ciò che disse appena mi vide, esagerando il tono.

Si alzò di scatto da dove era seduto a guardare fuori dalla finestra, mostrando il suo entusiasmo in modi che la sua voce non poteva trasmettere. Ci fu un momento in cui il mio cuore accelerò il battito e sperai che fosse stato alla finestra ad aspettarmi. Conoscendo Gerard stava probabilmente osservando una ragnatela nell'angolo, esaminandola per la sua arte, ma potevo sempre sognare. E anche se non fosse stato a studiare la ragnatela e mi avesse realmente aspettato, non l'avrebbe mai ammesso.  
"Sì, lo so," convenni incerto mentre entravo.

Lasciai a terra la mia borsa e appesi la giacca all'attaccapanni, poi rimasi fermo all'ingresso, aspettando a disagio. Quella era la prima volta che mi sentivo imbarazzato, e a quel punto era passata qualche settimana da quando avevo iniziato a recarmi da Gerard. Di solito quando Gerard mi accoglieva a braccia aperte mi addentravo nell'appartamento con un sorriso e poi iniziavamo la lezione del giorno. Ma ora l'argomento del giorno era indeterminato ed io non sapevo dove andare. Il peso leggero dello strumento cavo si trasformò improvvisamente in una palla di ferro e catena, che mi trascinava verso il basso e mi rendeva insicuro dell'ambiente in cui mi trovavo. Mi sentivo tremare, ma strinsi il manico della chitarra, forzandomi a smettere. Le corde grezze premevano forte nella mia carne e sapevo che ne sarebbe rimasto il segno.

"Cosa stai aspettando?" mi chiamò Gerard con un tono malizioso.

Da quando era balzato in piedi non si era mosso dalla sua posizione davanti alla finestra per venirmi ad abbracciare come faceva normalmente. Invece era rimasto immobile, con una mano sul fianco mentre gesticolava verso di me con l'altra.  
“Vieni qui e fammi una serenata. Proprio vicino alla finestra; nessun cliché escluso.” Mi fece un piccolo sorriso e l’occhiolino, i ciuffi di capelli scuri che gli ricadevano a lato del viso.

Sorrisi alla sua battuta, liberandomi di un po’ della tensione che bloccava la mia schiena, e mi mossi in avanti. Mentre armeggiavo con le cinghie dello zaino e col manico della chitarra, lui mise da parte i suoi attrezzi per dipingere in modo che potessi avere il centro della stanza a mia disposizione. Desiderai che i secchi di vernice e i pennelli fossero ancora sparsi attorno a me, comunque. Mi avrebbero dato qualcosa su cui focalizzarmi che non fosse lo sguardo di Gerard. La sua espressione non era troppo intimidatoria, ma il fatto che stesse guardando me e aspettando solo me era snervante.

“Non ho mai suonato per nessun altro finora,” lo avvertii, facendo finta di girare le chiavi all’estremità del manico per prendere tempo e avere una scusa per sottrarre il mio sguardo al suo.

“Mi sento onorato allora,” sorrise, scostandosi i capelli dal viso. Il modo in cui parlava, il modo in cui le parole scivolavano dalla sua bocca, mi faceva tremare le ginocchia. Voleva veramente ascoltarmi. E ancora non riuscivo a capire perché.

“Non sono molto bravo,” lo avvertii nuovamente, cercando di prendere più tempo.

“La tua opinione non conta, Frank,” mi informò Gerard, alzando un sopracciglio. “Non sei obiettivo e non puoi vedere la bellezza in una cosa che fai quotidianamente.”

Accettai la sua risposta in silenzio, tenendo i miei occhi puntati verso il basso. Mi tornò alla mente la conversazione che avevamo avuto a questo stesso proposito qualche tempo prima e, anche se avrei preferito di gran lunga rivivere quel ricordo ancora e ancora, Gerard mi interruppe.

“Suona e basta, Frank,” mi comandò; la sua voce calma. Piegò una gamba, appoggiando il piede sulla panchina su cui stava seduto, avvicinandosela al petto e cingendola con le braccia. “Voglio sentirti. Voglio sapere cosa succede nella tua mente e come ti esprimi…” terminò la frase in un sussurro, facendomi un altro occhiolino per incoraggiarmi. “E voglio vedere se sono riuscito a insegnarti qualcosa.”

Annuii e deglutii con forza, le sue parole gentili che mi entravano da un orecchio e uscivano dall’altro mentre continuavo ad accordare la mia chitarra. Rimasi a lungo in piedi davanti a Gerard, sistemando ogni cosa sullo strumento e ignorando la mia postura. Stavo curvo, le mie spalle piegate con un'angolatura alla quale non avrei mai pensato fosse possibile piegarle.

“Frank, sta’ diritto o non riuscirò mai a sentirti cantare,” mi ordinò Gerard, a metà tra severo e divertito. Quando alzai la testa a rivolgergli uno sguardo turbato invece di seguire gli ordini, lui continuò. “C’è anche del canto, vero?” I suoi occhi erano grandi e speranzosi, ma le sue sopracciglia erano aggrottate, a percepire un piccolo problema.

“Beh…uhh,” mormorai, dibattendo tra me e me se avrei dovuto continuare o meno.

La verità era che avevo pianificato questo giorno da molto più tempo di quanto sembrasse. Anche se mi comportavo come un idiota balbettante che non aveva pensato alla sua performance fino a un quarto d’ora prima del suo inizio, ero rimasto sveglio per metà della notte precedente solo per pianificare ogni mia mossa. Nella mia fantasia, io avrei accompagnato la chitarra con il canto (e Gerard avrebbe trovato il tutto meravigliosamente bello, ovviamente). Avevo anche il testo del piccolo brano che gli avrei proposto. Non era una canzone o chissà cosa, non proprio, solo un pugno di strofe e versi ripetuti messi insieme. La composizione nel suo insieme non rimava e alcune parti erano piuttosto strambe, ma era comunque qualcosa che era fuoriuscito interamente da me. Era l’unica cosa buona venuta fuori da tutto quel caos di scarabocchi che mi avevano tenuto occupato ore ed ore. Ma non potevo cantare. Non avrei mai potuto cantare, a dispetto di quello che la mia fantasia aveva inscenato. E quando lo dissi a Gerard, lui volle discutere con me ancora una volta.  
“La tua opinione non conta,” mi ripeté; un sorriso che cresceva sul suo viso in risposta alla mia esasperazione.

Lui si stava divertendo. Si sarebbe divertito abbastanza anche solo a guardarmi contorcere, anche se non gli avessi suonato la serenata (come la chiamava lui). Questo non era solo pane per il suo sadismo; sapevo che vi era un metodo alla sua pazzia. Stava cercando di aumentare la mia fiducia in me stesso, anche se avrei finito per sentirmi leggermente masochista ad arrendermi a lui. E, alla fine, non vidi più ragione di discutere con lui. Mi sarei sentito comunque nudo ed esposto a stare in piedi davanti a Gerard; non avevo bisogno di aggiungere altre cicatrici emozionali alla lista delle cose che mi stavano facendo tremare dalla testa ai piedi. Mi arresi e iniziai a suonare, inghiottendo la mia paura, il mio orgoglio e ogni cosa che avevo da perdere.

Cominciai a far scorrere le mie dita a formare degli accordi, lentamente, giusto per riscaldamento. Potevo sentire l’entusiasmo di Gerard mentre sedeva sul bordo della panchina, sporgendosi verso di me, facendo rimbalzare i suoi piedi mentre ascoltava attentamente. I suoi occhi erano grandi e psicotici, mi guardavano come se fossi stato una preda pronta per essere divorata. L’arte, in qualsiasi forma, da qualsiasi persona, lo drogava. In quel momento era estatico, e non avevo ancora suonato niente oltre a delle scale. Non potevo immaginare cosa sarebbe successo quando gli avessi suonato il mio pezzo.

Una parte di me si domandò se sarebbe svenuto per un’overdose della sua droga preferita, e anche se questo mi avrebbe permesso di non suonare (e mi avrebbe risparmiato un bel po’ di imbarazzo) dovevo ammettere che mi piaceva il fatto che mi stesse dedicando così tanta attenzione. Volevo tenerla per me il più a lungo possibile.

Gli lanciai uno sguardo velocemente, cogliendo il suo sorriso brillante prima di essere sicuro di potercela fare. Emisi dei piccoli mormorii all’inizio, per prendere il respiro e trovare la nota giusta (una che non facesse male alle orecchie), e iniziai a suonare.  
Il pezzo che avevo scritto era puro e semplice; qualcosa che avrei potuto leggere e ricordare mentre suonavo gli ugualmente semplici accordi. Anche se mi sentivo inferiore per essermi ridotto a uno sforzo elementare sulla chitarra, avevo bisogno di qualcosa di facile e lineare da suonare, perché quest’atto in se stesso era la cosa più fottutamente difficile che io avessi mai fatto. Era già abbastanza difficile aprire la mia anima alla gente, ma farlo di fronte a Gerard era tutta un’altra cosa. Rispettavo quest’uomo così tanto che non sapevo se avrei potuto sopportare di farlo. Avrebbe visto la mia debolezza, la mia anima e, soprattutto, i miei errori. Mi incoraggiava così tanto, ma non volevo comunque deluderlo.  
Dovetti chiudere gli occhi mentre suonavo, per nascondermi da ciò che stavo facendo. Non importava quanto li strizzassi comunque; potevo ancora sentire l’entusiasmo di quel quarantasettenne che saltellava nella sua postazione mentre ascoltava la canzone che avevo scritto solo per lui.  
E veramente, nonostante io cercassi di passarlo come un normalissimo componimento, era realmente solo per lui. Era stato nei miei pensieri più di ogni altra cosa ultimamente, e questo era quello che avevo cercato di trasmettere sulla pagina. Non avevo potuto evitarlo; avevo dovuto scrivere su di lui, o la mia testa sarebbe esplosa. E una volta buttato tutto su carta, sistemato un po’ di cose e urlato un pochettino, ero rimasto con ciò che ora stavo suonando davanti a lui, assieme ai pensieri e sentimenti dettati dal mio subconscio.

Avevo bisogno che a lui piacesse. C’era una piccola parte di me, nel retro della mia psiche in cui nemmeno io volevo avventurarmi, che aveva questi preconcetti assurdi su tutto. Se a lui fosse piaciuta la mia canzone su di lui, allora gli sarei piaciuto io. Gli piacevo di già; potevo vederlo, ma non sapevo se era nel modo in cui io volevo piacergli. E sinceramente, non sapevo nemmeno io come avrei voluto piacergli, non ancora. Lui era il maestro, il più vecchio, il più maturo in questa situazione. Lui aveva le risposte. Io ero l’adolescente ingenuo che andava sempre da lui per conoscere quelle risposte. E la mia canzone, beh, quello era il mio modo di porre finalmente una domanda, sebbene sottovoce. Avevo bisogno di parlare in musica, però, perché usare parole vere sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso per entrambi.

Durante i primi versi, la mia voce si incrinò un po’ di volte a causa del puro nervosismo. Non ero neanche completamente sicuro del mio ritmo, ma riuscii a sistemarlo in qualche modo. Le mie dita scivolarono sulle corde solo qualche volta e ci fu una sola pausa imbarazzante dove mi dimenticai un verso a causa dell’ansia. Dopo qualche doloroso momento in cui sentii il mio stomaco contorcersi in agonia, comunque, tutto finì. Punto e basta.

Avevo concluso la mia performance, il testo della canzone sparso sul pavimento di fronte a me dove stava Gerard. Tenni la mia testa abbassata, non volendo che il sollievo che scorreva dentro di me si interrompesse. Gerard non disse nulla e, quando alla fine alzai lo sguardo, era ancora silenzioso e stava pensando intensamente, la sua mano a sorreggergli il mento. Non capivo se il suo pensare così a lungo fosse un male o un bene però. Volevo conoscere la sua opinione – davvero. Avevo portato la chitarra perché mi aveva chiesto di farlo e l’avevo suonata solo per lui. Era stato un beneficio per me, mi aveva trattenuto dal diventare pazzo mentre passavo il mio tempo a casa da solo. Ma lui era stata la sola persona ad ispirarmi. Speravo lo sapesse, perché, sicuro come il cielo, io non gliel’avrei detto. E nonostante io volessi che lui capisse la domanda che stavo ponendo e volessi ricevere una risposta, non volevo che i miei sentimenti fossero troppo evidenti nelle parole che avevo scritto. Tutti i teenager parlavano di amori non corrisposti e sentimenti di confusione. Non dovevano necessariamente riguardare lui.  
“Come ti è sembrata?” ruppi il silenzio, tagliandolo con la mia voce come fosse stata un coltello. Gerard era rimasto a guardarsi i piedi fino alla mia domanda, alla quale alzò il suo sguardo, puntandolo verso di me. Sospirò profondamente e inclinò la testa di lato.

“Vuoi sincerità? Pura e completa sincerità?” mi chiese con serietà, le sue labbra inumidite e strette assieme.

Il mio cuore perse un battito. Sapevo per esperienza che questa non era mai una frase portatrice di buone notizie. Avevo il presentimento, comunque, che anche se non avessi risposto di sì, Gerard mi avrebbe comunque detto la cruda verità. Acconsentii, anche solo per illudermi di avere una qualche forma di controllo sul dolore che sapevo avrei provato.

“Beh,” iniziò Gerard, annuendo con la testa e deglutendo, schiarendosi la gola. “Penso che tu sia molto bravo – per uno che ha appena iniziato a suonare. Quella era la mia preoccupazione maggiore, comunque. Tutto sembrava troppo semplice. Troppo ridondante e semplicistico. Hai messo insieme il tutto troppo velocemente e le tue parole non ci stavano. Erano troppo scattose, mentre la musica non lo era abbastanza. Sia le parole che la musica erano banali. Devi ancora fare molta pratica…” Gerard finì di parlare in un sussurro, guardandomi dalla testa ai piedi per poi puntare lo sguardo di lato, sulla mia chitarra. “Ma sei bravo per un principiante.”

Mi morsi un labbro e deglutii forte, le sue parole che mi inondavano come acqua salata sopra le ferite sanguinanti che lui stesso mi aveva inflitto. Ci volle un po’ perché ogni connotazione, significato e sottinteso mi colpisse, ma una volta che l’ebbero fatto, mi soffocarono. Se fossero state pallottole probabilmente sarei morto, sanguinante sul pavimento, sia che avessi avuto un giubbotto antiproiettile o meno. Bruciavano. Facevano male.

Ciò che mi ferì di più, comunque, fu che io non avevo appena iniziato a suonare. Avevo suonato prima, a periodi, per qualche anno da bambino. Avevo già le basi – quella conoscenza elementare che Gerard pensava io avessi appena acquisito, la avevo da anni. In pratica, non ero migliorato per niente da quando avevo preso in mano quel vecchio e malato strumento e ricominciato a fare pratica. Le mie notti a casa, la chitarra sulle gambe e le riviste aperte di fronte a me, non erano servite a niente. Assolutamente a niente. Avevo provato così tanto – solo per lui – ma evidentemente non abbastanza. Io non ero abbastanza, io non avevo provato abbastanza ed io avevo sprecato il mio tempo. Non ero sicuro su cosa facesse più male comunque: il fatto che io non fossi bravo abbastanza o il fatto che Gerard avesse detto che non ero bravo abbastanza.   
Era normale che la mia ispirazione mi si fosse rivolta contro così? Sentivo il mio sangue venire aspirato dal mio corpo mentre mi ponevo questa domanda. Non seppi darmi una risposta, ma potei sentirmi collassare internamente. Il mio stomaco si contorceva e i miei muscoli si staccavano dalle ossa. Feci quasi cadere la mia chitarra, lo spigolo colpì il pavimento facendo echeggiare un forte rumore in tutto il piccolo appartamento, riportandoci entrambi nuovamente alla realtà.  
“Okay…” fu tutto ciò che riuscii a dire.  
Rimasi immobile dove lui mi aveva appena distrutto, quando improvvisamente realizzai che dovevo muovermi. Ero ancora nudo ed esposto di fronte a lui e non avevo più una chitarra dietro cui nascondermi. Avevo bisogno di muovermi e voltarmi in fretta, prima di fare qualcosa di ugualmente vergognoso. Feci un passo indietro e cercai qualcosa con cui tenermi occupato, dirigendomi verso il mio zaino.  
“Oh, Frank,” mi chiamò Gerard.

Sentii il cuscino su cui era seduto ridistendersi mentre il suo corpo si rilassava e si alzava, venendo verso di me. Mi raggiunse e mi mise una mano sulla spalla, facendomi voltare gentilmente. Il mio viso era rosso, il sangue si era fatto strada verso le mie guance a causa dell’imbarazzo e del puro dolore, spandendosi al di sotto della mia pelle.  
Odiavo che mi vedesse così; era peggio della critica stessa. Sentii i miei occhi bruciare, ma sapevo che non avrei pianto. L’aria sembrava essersi seccata improvvisamente, la polvere si doveva essere sollevata dal punto dove mi aveva attaccato. Non aiutava il fatto che io stessi diventando progressivamente peggiore nel mentire a me stesso.  
“Frank, dove stai andando?” mi domandò Gerard, i suoi occhi supplichevoli puntati sui miei. Mi guardai attorno allora, realizzando che stavo tenendo in mano il mio zaino e prendendo le mie chiavi.

Non avevo realmente idea di dove stessi andando; volevo solo scappare dalla critica e dall’imbarazzo che sentivo, ma veramente non avevo nessun posto dove andare. L’appartamento di Gerard era il mio unico santuario. Non potevo andare a casa; non volevo. Tutto quello che avevo là erano i miei genitori, con le loro mani infrangi-sogni pronte ad assalirmi, specialmente se mi avessero visto con la chitarra in mano. Ero già stato ferito abbastanza quel giorno, non avevo bisogno di andare a casa e ricevere altri colpi. Sam e Travis ormai erano andati, fuori a sballarsi o a trovare un modo per comprare il liquore. Non avevo più voglia di rendermi insensibile con l’alcol. Anche se avevo provato così tanto dolore dopo l’attacco verbale di Gerard, volevo sentirlo questo dolore. Sembrava essenziale e necessario, perché, alla fine, sapevo che stava solo cercando di aiutarmi. Sapevo anche che sarei rimasto lì comunque, nell’appartamento di Gerard. E poi, dal modo in cui la sua espressione si contorceva mentre parlava, sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuto.  
“Non stavo andando da nessuna parte,” gli dissi, mentendo solo per metà. Lui alzò un sopracciglio, scettico, mentre rimettevo le mie chiavi al loro posto, ma io lo ignorai. Abbassai la chitarra, posandola a terra con più forza di quanta ne avessi inteso usare. Il suono dello strumento cavo echeggiò per tutto l’appartamento nuovamente e non riuscii a non domandarmi se il mio cuore avrebbe fatto lo stesso rumore se fosse stato lasciato cadere anch’esso.

“Bene, allora puoi venire a sederti sul divano con me,” mi disse Gerard, bevendosi la mia bugia. Mosse la mano che aveva posato sulla mia spalla giù fino alla mia, che prese tra le sue dita. Cominciò a camminare e a trascinarmi con sé, la sua mano calda intrecciata con la mia. Lo seguii con ginocchia tremolanti e articolazioni bloccate, grato per la sua guida.

“Sono stato sincero con te, Frank,” confermò non appena ci fummo accomodati sul divano. Lasciò andare la mia mano, e intrecciò le proprie, posizionandole diligentemente sul piccolo rilievo della sua pancia mentre parlava. “E la sincerità fa male.”  
Ma non mi dire!, pensai con acidità. Odiavo quando affermava l’ovvio; sembrava sempre che pensasse di parlare con un bambino. Non mi fidavo di me stesso abbastanza per aprire la bocca però. Almeno, non ancora. Volevo vedere dove Gerard voleva andare a parare con tutto questo, o se tutto era mirato a farmi sentire una merda.  
“Puoi andare avanti dopo questo però, Frank. In realtà, tu devi andare avanti,” parlava chiaro e conciso, puntando con il suo dito indice per enfatizzare il suo discorso.

Non avevo pianificato di lasciar perdere la chitarra solo a causa dei suoi commenti, ma certamente non l’avrei più suonata accompagnato da carissimi ricordi in mente. Non parlai comunque, lasciando a Gerard la possibilità di continuare e concludere il suo pensiero.

“Andare avanti e fregarsene di quello che la gente pensa è ciò che fa di te un vero artista.” Si illuminò alla profondità delle sue parole, ma io potei solo annegare nel loro significato.  
“Ma come?” domandai perplesso, “Se gli altri odiano la tua arte, allora qual è lo scopo?”

“Ti piace, Frank?” mi chiese, i suoi occhi che guardavano dentro di me. La risposta era ovvia; certo che mi piaceva. Non volevo arrendermi. Mi aveva veramente aiutato negli ultimi giorni, incanalando i miei pensieri e sentimenti in qualcosa di concreto. Ma ancora prima che io potessi aprire le labbra, Gerard lesse la risposta nei miei occhi.  
“Allora ne vale la pena,” concluse, annuendo con un sorriso compiaciuto.

Annuii anche io, debolmente, alzando le spalle con uno sguardo assente.  
“Ti ho mai detto della prima volta che sono stato rifiutato?” mi domandò Gerard, scuotendomi ancora una volta.

Prima non avevo veramente pensato all’opinione di Gerard e a quello che era successo secondo la terminologia specifica. Mi aveva solo fatto un male cane. Ero riuscito solo a concentrarmi sui miei sentimenti. Ma quando definì il tutto con la parola che inizia con la R, sentii il mio stomaco cadere fin sotto ai miei piedi.

Gerard mi aveva rifiutato. Proprio allora, realizzai che la risposta alla domanda che io avevo posto in forma di accordi e melodie era un no. Significava che a lui non piaceva la mia canzone, non piacevo io e che quindi ogni pensiero che mi aveva assillato negli ultimi giorni e settimane era solo un prodotto della mia immaginazione iperattiva. Non piacevo a Gerard. Non potevo piacere a Gerard. Cazzo, lui era un adulto, io ai suoi occhi ero poco più che un bambino che lui aveva deciso di prendere sotto la sua ala, in più di un aspetto. Un ingenuo teenager nel vero senso della parola.

Questa realizzazione in se stessa fece più male del mio aver esposto la mia anima e delle sue parole contro di me. Potei sentire tutto il mio corpo crollare mentre volgevo i miei occhi a guardare quell’uomo davanti a me, le cui azioni io avevo interpretato in modo così sbagliato. Trovavo così ironico che lui avesse speso così tanto tempo a insegnarmi, lezione dopo lezione, quando tutto era stato inutile alla fine. Avevo fallito il test più importante.

Scossi la testa in risposta alla sua domanda, volendo una distrazione. Ero ancora leggermente curioso di vedere dove volesse andare a parare anche con questo. Ero sicuro che non volesse farmi sentire totalmente uno schifo…

“Era il mio primo anno di scuola superiore,” iniziò, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano. Ricordare il passato gli veniva più facile in questa situazione, più che altro perché ora stava dimostrando una sua teoria con esso, e non stava cercando di riviverlo. Mi avrebbe insegnato qualcosa con i suoi ricordi, e Gerard non rifiutava mai un’opportunità per insegnare.  
“Avevo preso insufficiente in un progetto d’arte perché l’insegnante non aveva capito quello che avevo fatto.” Fece una smorfia irritata al ricordo, facendo le virgolette con le mani prima di continuare. “Ero devastato. Avevo lavorato per ore su quel pezzo e lei mi aveva dato un’insufficienza perché non era riuscita a capire perché avessi disegnato delle persone che camminavano sull’erba invece che sul marciapiede che stava proprio di fianco a loro. Era una mia invocazione alla natura!” Alzò le mani al cielo improvvisamente, entrando sempre di più nel suo racconto. Si voltò verso di me e sorrise, riuscendo ad ottenere una qualche forma di risposta positiva da parte mia.  
“Andai a casa con il dipinto e lo bruciai. Non volevo vedere il mio fallimento ancora e ancora. Ma fu quando ne vidi le ceneri che realizzai che non avevo sbagliato. E nemmeno lei lo aveva fatto. Avevamo delle interpretazioni differenti dell’arte. La sua non era stata come la mia e lei mi aveva dato un’insufficienza per questo – ma almeno avrebbe sempre ricordato il mio dipinto. Aveva causato una risposta in lei, anche se era stata una brutta reazione. Fu allora che realizzai che era questo che l’arte doveva fare, e che non avrebbe dovuto più fregarmene un cazzo che alla gente piacesse o meno. Il fatto che la vedessero era abbastanza ed era l’unica cosa importante.” Gerard si fermò per un momento, ridacchiando tra sé e sé. “Adesso brucio la mia arte solo per divertimento. Non perché sono stato rifiutato.”  
Annuii lentamente, assimilando la sua storia e il suo consiglio, sorridendo pure alla sua ultima frase. Quella situazione era andata bene per lui, ma la chitarra e la musica non erano la stessa cosa della pittura. La pittura era più aperta all’interpretazione, secondo me. Sentivi la musica e fine. Ad alcune persone piaceva, altre la odiavano, ma questo non era a causa della loro interpretazione. Non era a causa della reazione che suscitava in loro. Era un aspetto predeterminato dei loro interessi sul quale io non avevo nessun controllo. Non mi piaceva il consiglio di Gerard; nonostante fosse stato piacevole da ascoltare, non era utile per me. Più che altro perché non mi interessava se ad altri non fosse piaciuto quello che avevo scritto, volevo che a lui piacesse.  
E a lui non era piaciuto. Fine della storia. Era inutile pensarci e ripensarci continuamente.

“Non sono dispiaciuto per quello che ho detto,” Gerard disse improvvisamente, dopo un lungo periodo di silenzio.

Respirare era stato difficoltoso sin da quando mi ero seduto, e la sua frase non aiutò certamente. Le sue parole mi colpirono ancora, ma a quel punto ero abbastanza sicuro di esserci abituato. E decisamente confuso. Più tempo passavo qui, più sembrava che Gerard si fosse affezionato a me. Ma in quel momento sembrava più mio padre, a schiacciare i miei sogni tra le sue dita. Solo che Gerard avrebbe fatto uno spettacolo con la mia distruzione perché questo era semplicemente quello che lui faceva.

“Era la mia opinione,” Gerard chiarificò i suoi pensieri, vedendo che le sue parole non mi stavano aiutando. “E non dovresti mai scusarti per la tua opinione, anche se è sbagliata. Se puoi ancora sostenerla, allora è tua. E ha senso, anche se solo per te.”

Annuii, lo sguardo puntato sulla TV rotta di fronte a me. Non volevo guardarlo in quel momento. Volevo solo distrarmi e magari ascoltare occasionalmente per vedere se sarebbe riuscito a consolarmi. Desideri irrealizzabili ovviamente.

“E’ come un dipinto…” Gerard continuò paragonando i suoi pensieri a quelli sull’arte per cui era così portato.

“Potresti piantarla almeno per un secondo?” esplosi, sorpreso dal mio stesso tono. “Non tutto è paragonabile alla pittura, Gerard. Certe cose possono stare in piedi da sole.” Gli lanciai un ultimo sguardo prima di posare il viso tra le mie mani, sporgendomi in avanti sulle mie ginocchia.

Non avevo idea di essermi tenuto dentro quelle parole. Ero sempre stato affascinato dalle teorie di Gerard in passato; nutrendomi con ogni sua parola e dissetandomi con ogni bicchiere di vino. Ma immagino che io amassi le sue teorie solo quando mi beneficiavano, non quando mi ferivano. La mia opinione era cambiata, e come insegnava la nuova teoria di Gerard, non mi sarei scusato per questo.  
“Sai una cosa?” Gerard mi chiese, per nulla sconvolto dal mio sfogo ma nemmeno contento. “Hai ragione. Certe cose possono stare in piedi da sole. Come il testo della tua canzone – posso vederlo un attimo senza la musica di sfondo?”

La mia testa si voltò verso l’artista all’istante, facendo intrecciare il mio sguardo con il suo. La sua mano era protesa verso di me e aperta, aspettando che io vi mettessi quel pezzo di carta stropicciato dove io avevo aperto il mio cuore per lui. Le sue sopracciglia erano alzate e i suoi occhi aperti; avrebbe concesso al mio testo (e a me) un’altra possibilità.

“Umm…” mormorai, frugando nelle mie tasche e tirandone fuori l’oggetto richiesto. Lo porsi a lui lentamente, come se la carta rischiasse di sgretolarsi in un milione di piccoli pezzi se maneggiata nel modo sbagliato, proprio come i miei sentimenti avevano fatto. Con la seconda chance di Gerard iniziò a formarsi della colla ad aggiustare le crepe, e pregai, mentre prendeva il foglio e lo teneva vicino al viso per leggere i miei scarabocchi, che trattasse con cura ciò che era rimasto di me.

Le sue labbra si mossero mentre il suo sguardo sfiorava le parole che sapevo erano scritte là. Era una canzone breve e semplice, ma Dio, in quel momento, significava più di ogni altra cosa.

“The sun sets low  
With your face painted high  
Atop trees where mountains should be  
And down below where hell fires grow  
I saw your face in an amber liquid  
And your nose in the crest of a cave  
I would dance with your nimble fingers  
If I could be more than minimum wage  
The day grows warmer  
The earth we lay on blooming  
But the sun still sets low on the mountains  
And caves where trees spell out others’ name  
And my heart is still stuck  
In those hell fires of the sun”*

“Questo,” disse infine Gerard dopo momenti di attesa e dubbio, le mie unghie che scavavano solchi nel mio palmo per la forza con cui stringevo i pugni. “Questo può stare in piedi da solo. Questo è qualcosa che leggerei, amerei, e probabilmente citerei più avanti. Per esempio…” portò nuovamente il naso vicino alla pagina. C’erano poche frasi sul foglio, pensavo che avrebbe avuto difficoltà a ricavarne qualcosa, ma evidentemente non ne ebbe affatto. “’I would dance with your nimble fingers, if I could be more than minimum wage’ – questo, Frank, è assolutamente incantevole. La tua analogia a una vita di povertà e felicità nella libertà della danza è fantastica. Io amo danzare; è veramente bello, proprio come questo. E tutto questo ha potenziale.”  
Mi guardò e provò a sorridere, sperando di avermi fatto sentire meglio. La sua interpretazione non aveva senso per me – non era per niente quello che io avevo voluto dire. Io odiavo ballare e non ero certamente povero. Non sapevo esattamente a cosa avessi voluto riferirmi, comunque; era solo così. Ma quello era il punto con l’arte, mi dissi, ricordando le sue parole e citandolo nella mia mente proprio come lui aveva fatto con me. Interpretazioni differenti a persone differenti. Almeno aveva trovato un qualche significato in ciò che avevo scritto. Almeno mi stava citando. I miei sentimenti feriti stavano migliorando, le sue parole che guarivano alcune ferite aperte, ma il sale che aveva sparso prima bruciava ancora nelle altre.  
“La chitarra…” iniziai, lasciando in sospeso la frase e portando lo sguardo allo strumento appena menzionato.

“La chitarra,” ripeté Gerard, assottigliando le labbra. “Per quanto riguarda quella, hai bisogno di pratica. E queste parole non vanno messe in musica. Non ne hanno bisogno.” Mi sorrise ancora, incoraggiandomi con i suoi dentini macchiati. “Continua a fare pratica Frank. Continua a portarla qui e io ti ascolterò.”

Abbassai lo sguardo di nuovo, annuendo solennemente. Io avevo fatto pratica. Io avevo fatto tutto quello che lui mi aveva detto di fare. E ancora non era stato abbastanza. Non riuscivo a capire come portare la mia chitarra nel suo appartamento mi avrebbe aiutato. Mi avrebbe solo fatto imbarazzare di più poiché avrei sentito il peso dello sguardo di Gerard su di me ogni cinque secondi. Sospirai, rifiutando silenziosamente la sua offerta.

“Andiamo, Frank,” mi incitò, avvicinandosi a me sul divano e mettendomi un braccio attorno alle spalle. Io rabbrividii e mi allontanai. Non volevo toccarlo. Mi sentivo ancora troppo debole. Gerard lo capì dal mio linguaggio del corpo e, con un sospiro riluttante, fece scivolare lentamente il suo braccio dalla mia schiena, posandolo a qualche centimetro da me. Centimetri che lo rendevano troppo vicino, ma allo stesso tempo troppo distante.

“Cosa posso fare per farti sentire meglio, Frank?” chiese, quasi domandando un aiuto dal cielo.

La sua voce in quel momento era così chiara e pura. Stava veramente cercando di farmi sentire meglio. Voleva veramente che le cose tornassero come prima. Era la prima volta che vedevo Gerard, quell’artista che mi aveva preso in giro per la mia mancanza di cultura e conoscenza, in questo stato. Si stava sforzando ora, solo per me.  
Portai i miei occhi a incontrare i suoi, e vidi la tinta color oliva cambiare leggermente per il turbamento che provava Gerard nel vedere quanto mi avesse ferito. Sapevo che l’aveva fatto per il mio bene, come mi aveva detto lui stesso nella sua lezione sul rifiuto, ma aveva fatto male comunque. E lui lo sapeva. Ma a differenza di tutte le altre volte in cui aveva preferito lasciarmi in balìa dei miei pensieri, voleva salvarmi da essi questa volta. O almeno darmi una mano per rendere tutto più facile.

“Tutto quello che vuoi, Frank,” aggiunse, sapendo di aver catturato la mia attenzione. “Consideralo un favore. Tu hai fatto molto per me.”

Acconsentii avido, e poi riacquisii un contegno più serio per pensare a cosa volessi da Gerard. E appena aprii quella porta nella mia mente fui bombardato da immagini su immagini, suoni su suoni.

Vidi Vivian sullo stesso divano su cui eravamo seduti, il suo corpo nudo esposto di fronte a Gerard. Vidi il modo in cui le sue mani si erano mosse mentre la disegnava, assorbendo ogni dettaglio e desiderio. Vidi il modo in cui lui ammirava il suo corpo come un’opera d’arte, e quanto bello era stato. Lo sentii parlarmi di quanto la amasse e di come fossero stati intimi assieme. Ma soprattutto, sentii la gelosia montare dentro di me, stringendo nodi e tagliandoli via ancora e ancora.

Sapevo cosa volevo da Gerard.

Era un favore che sarebbe stato obbligato a farmi, nonostante il suo rifiuto di prima. Non gli era piaciuta la canzone che avevo cantato, ma a me piaceva ancora lui, e proprio come per il mio suonare la chitarra, avrei continuato a farlo. C’è qualcosa nel tuo sangue che ti rende un artista, mi aveva detto una volta Gerard. Forse quello stesso principio si poteva applicare anche qui. C’era qualcosa nel suo sangue e nel mio sangue, e io ero sicuro che fossero attratti l’uno dall’altro. Certamente non avevo scelto io di provare quei sentimenti per lui, ma ora avrei potuto scegliere una cosa. Gerard aveva risposto di no alla mia domanda, ma io l’avrei sottoposto a un test finale. E questa volta non avrei accettato niente senza prima aver combattuto. Forse stava provando a insegnarmi delle cose, provando ad essere gentile e affettuoso, ma avrei ottenuto quello che volevo da lui, costi quel che costi. Avrei finalmente vinto quel gioco, quella battaglia alla quale lui aveva dato inizio nel momento in cui mi aveva versato addosso la vernice blu dal suo balcone, inondandomi con qualcosa che non avevo mai conosciuto prima.

Mi voltai verso di lui e parlai con sicurezza, la mia decisione era stata presa. “Voglio che tu mi ritragga, qui, su questo divano, domani. Proprio come hai fatto con Vivian.”


	15. Tutto - Parte II

Dopo aver detto queste parole, legando insieme la loro accettazione e approvazione del pericolo che ne conseguiva in un'opera d'arte, le sue labbra incontrarono le mie. E questa volta ci baciammo come se non ci fosse stato nulla di sbagliato. Nel nostro dipinto, rinchiuso nelle nostre menti che si fondevano insieme, non c'era niente di sbagliato in tutto ciò.  
In quest’abbraccio ci movemmo veloci insieme, ma mantenendo pur sempre un passo sensuale. Le nostre labbra si sollevavano e si aprivano all’unisono, dando il permesso alle nostre lingue di penetrare ed esplorare. Assaporai l’interno della sua bocca, provando a (e avendo bisogno di) apprezzare ogni minuscolo dettaglio.

Notai la ruvidità e il rigonfiamento delle papille gustative sulla sua lingua e la sensazione della carne bagnata contro la carne. Le nostre bocche erano umide e calde, ed emisero rumori di schiocchi e di risucchio non appena la nostra velocità iniziò ad accelerare. Le mie mani, occupate fino a quel punto con leggeri tocchi e deboli strattoni dei suoi indumenti, osarono qualcosa di più. Si trovavano sulla sua vita ma mi ritrovai a premerle contro la sua bassa schiena, specialmente quando alla fine lui mi toccò con le sue mani d’artista. La mia schiena era scoperta e la pallida pelle dei suoi palmi sulla mia mi inflisse una scarica elettrica che mi attraversò, mandandomi scosse lungo la spina dorsale. Tracciò leggere linee immaginarie sulla mia pelle con la punta delle sue dita, proprio come era stato abituato a fare anche prima, eccetto che la barriera dei vestiti era ora rimossa. Poggiò le sue mani sulla mia vita, diffondendo in me questo nuovo coraggio, e portò i nostri fianchi a contatto.

Sentii il leggero rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni premere sul mio ed ansimai nella sua bocca, scioccato. Ero ben conscio del fatto che mi stessi eccitando; i miei pantaloni sembravano diventare sempre più piccoli ogni secondo che passava. Non avevo invece mai pensato alla sua eccitazione. Ero ancora concentrato sul fatto che lui mi stesse baciando. Un volta che riconobbi il suo stato mi spinsi nuovamente contro di lui, avvertendo lui fare la stessa cosa. Il suo corpo era così caldo e soffice, mi sentivo come se mi stesse avvolgendo in quel caldo e confortante silenzio che condividevamo alle volte.

Terminò il bacio con un movimento rapido solo per spostare l’attenzione sul mio collo, che continuò a costellare di umidi baci con la bocca schiusa, succhiando sulla mia pelle delicata. Mi contorsi sotto la sua stretta; nessuno mi aveva mai fatto un succhiotto, lasciamo perdere toccare il mio collo in maniera sessuale. Quella pelle, essenzialmente, non era mai stata toccata ed era così sensibile. Mi trovai ad avere le ginocchia sul punto di cedere, e sentii gemiti sommessi venire soffocati nella stessa gola che lui stava baciando. Le mie mani si mossero fino alle sue scapole e ai suoi capelli, arruffandoglieli ed attorcigliando le dita alle sue ciocche corvine.

Rimanemmo lì, semi-pressati contro il muro, per quelli che sembrarono anni. In quell’immensità di tempo, comunque, lui aveva cambiato l’oggetto della sua attenzione ogni cinque secondi. Portò le sue labbra ad incontrare le mie per un altro veloce incontro di bocche prima di ridiscendere al mio collo, mordicchiandomi la clavicola, dimostrando che voleva realmente tutto. Ed io gli avrei dato tutto, senza rimorsi o sensi di colpa. Avevamo aspettato e combattuto così fottutamente tanto per questo, che me lo sarei goduto.

E finalmente, era così anche per lui. Avevo sfondato la sua corazza e si stava concedendo di stare con me. Prima avevo pensato che il mio bacio fosse un segno di ringraziamento nei suoi confronti, ma non appena il nostro abbraccio era progredito e lui si era aperto a me, non fui più così sicuro di aver riassunto tutto in quell’unico gesto. Era durato solo pochi attimi (che erano sembrati un’eternità), ma potevo già avvertire così tanta gratitudine montare dentro di me che non sapevo dove metterla e come mostrargliela. Baciarci aveva funzionato finora, comunque, così continuai per quella via.

Il manto della notte iniziò a scendere su di noi nonostante gli dessimo poca importanza. La luce che prima era filtrata attraverso le finestre aveva dato alle nostre azioni un’aura particolare. Quel ‘bagliore’ che Gerard voleva facessi mio, lo avevamo fatto nostro mentre le nostre bocche si incontravano di continuo. E persino dopo la comparsa di questa nuova oscurità che seguiva il tramonto del sole, quel bagliore era rimasto.

“Vuoi andare in camera mia?” mi chiese, tracciando una linea con la lingua che dalla base del mio collo portava al mio orecchio, dove aveva sussurrato la domanda.

Sentii le mie ginocchia indebolirsi solo per quel sussurro (l’orecchio era un’altra zona sensibile che avevo scoperto di avere), e la voce mi morì in gola. Sentii il mio cazzo tirare e lo premetti su di lui, mostrandogli la mia risposta in modo particolarmente eloquente. Lui si astenne dal muoversi finché non annuii e soffiai un ‘sì’ contro il suo collo, ma da quel punto in poi le sue azioni furono rapide. Sorrise continuando a baciarmi verso il basso fino al mio collo, concludendo il viaggio una volta tornato alle mie labbra. Tolse le mie mani dai suoi fianchi e le prese nelle sue, facendo correre le sue dita sul dorso prima di incrociarle con le mie. Arretrammo dal bacio in sincrono, sorrisi presenti sulle labbra arrossate di entrambi, quando lui iniziò a condurmi nella sua camera da letto.

Sorrisi ed esultai internamente non appena lui toccò la maniglia della porta nera, i pensieri nella mia testa come un felice casino. Sarei finalmente stato con la persona con la quale volevo stare, e mi stava permettendo di entrare nella sua stanza. Quella stanza dove solo il nulla esisteva oltre quella porta nero lucido. All’interno di quella stanza, che l’artista aveva detto essere l’unico luogo in cui lui fosse capace di essere se stesso. Mi stava permettendo di entrare in quell’abisso che era Gerard, e non avrei potuto essere più felice. Mi sentivo così onorato e privilegiato solo per trovarmi in quella misteriosa stanza, che la mancanza di decorazioni non mi deluse.

La stanza era completamente vuota, l’interno null’altro che muri color bianco sporco adornati da qualche crepa e macchia dovuta al fumo. C’era un comodino e un armadio ai lati dell’oggetto principale della stanza: il largo letto con il groviglio di lenzuola al di sopra. La stanza era noiosa e deludente se paragonata al resto della casa, ma, in un certo senso, doveva essere così. Doveva essere niente, l’abisso dove emozioni e sentimenti esistevano nella loro forma più cruda.

E cazzo, io mi trovavo davvero lì dentro. Io e Gerard ci saremmo potuti mettere a scopare sul divano o in cucina - ovunque nel suo appartamento, in realtà. Ma no, lui mi aveva portato nella sua stanza, nella sua vita, e nella sua mente. Era una sensazione stupenda che mi colpì sotto forma di onde, i miei occhi spalancati e luccicanti scrutavano e assorbivano tutto. L’unica cosa che rese tutto ancora migliore furono le sue labbra che si avventarono nuovamente sulle mie.

Ricominciammo a baciarci, in piedi al centro della stanza. L’unica cosa che riuscivo a distinguere fra i miei pensieri disordinati e offuscati fu che ero la persona più fortunata al mondo. Non sapevo cosa sarebbe successo e quel pensiero mandò scosse d’ansia a percorrermi dalla testa ai piedi, ma non importava ciò che sarebbe successo. Ero con lui e mi sentivo al sicuro.

Già da prima mi ero sempre sentito al sicuro al suo fianco, ma improvvisamente c’era un ulteriore punto di vista a tutto ciò. Sarei stato presto nudo vicino a lui, lo sapevo bene, ma mi sentivo abbastanza tranquillo. Tranquillo abbastanza per farlo. A me sarebbe andato bene se avessimo fatto sesso quella notte - se lui avesse fatto quel tutto che gli avevo detto poteva fare. Avevo sempre desiderato fare sesso, ma poi quando ci pensavo troppo o mi ci avvicinavo a farlo, mi tiravo indietro. Ora non lo avrei fatto, specialmente non appena mi spinse con dolcezza sul suo letto, salendo lentamente su di me senza mai interrompere il bacio.

Il suo corpo pesava più di quanto mi aspettassi, ma forse perché ero debole a causa dei nervi. Non era comunque troppo pesante dal momento che si teneva sollevato con le braccia mentre continuava a baciarmi dal collo al viso. Un’altra cosa - non baciava solo le mie labbra, ma tutta il mio viso.

Quando si posizionò per la prima volta su di me, mi scostò la frangia dagli occhi e si limitò a guardarmi. Subito mi sentii nervoso; il suo sguardo era penetrante e si insinuava in me, ma poco importava quanto mi fissasse, non era intimidatorio. Era intenso. Cazzo, era sempre intenso. Ad un certo punto credetti che quella scura tinta verde oliva dei suoi occhi si stesse impossessando dell’intera stanza. Tuttavia rimasi lì a ricambiare lo sguardo, volendo esserne inghiottito.

Subito, quando iniziò a fissarmi così a lungo, pensai che stesse per sputare qualcos’altro sul fatto che fossi troppo giovane o che stesse per tirarsi indietro da tutto quando eravamo così vicini, ma non lo fece. Sollevò le sue dita, le sue lunghe e delicate dita, e tracciò i contorni del mio viso come aveva fatto quel giorno in cucina. Solo che questa volta invece di stabilire la mia età, stava inventando la mia età. Mi stava rendendo più grande - più grande di quanto apparentemente dimostrassi di essere - così che potesse realmente portare avanti le sue azioni. Si stava preparando per ciò che sarebbe seguito perché lui era tanto spaventato quanto lo ero io.

E quando ebbe finito, mi baciò di nuovo leggermente sulla bocca per poi portare le sue labbra dovunque. Baciò entrambe le mie guance arrossate, il mio naso, la mia fronte, e infine le mie palpebre, sorridendo appena le mie ciglia solleticarono la sua pelle. Abbassò lo sguardo su di me e sorrise realmente questa volta, scoprendo i suoi piccoli denti macchiati di nicotina mentre portava le nostre bocche a incontrarsi di nuovo. Aveva concluso il suo lavoro; ero più grande. Sarebbe successo.

Con la mia nuova età Gerard iniziò a cambiare il tipo di movimenti ancora una volta, solo che questa volta non si limitò alle mie labbra e al mio collo. Succhiò sulla mia clavicola, affondando leggermente i denti mentre si portava più in basso. Le sue labbra percorrevano la parte alta del mio petto, scendendo sempre più secondo per secondo. Sembrava che Gerard mi stesse inalando con ogni bacio a bocca aperta che mi lasciava sulla pelle nuda. Stava respirando la mia pelle, risucchiandomi interamente nella sua bocca, più o meno come faceva con le pericolose sigarette che ora consumavamo entrambi. La sua lingua spuntava da tutti gli angoli della bocca, succhiando e leccando la mia pelle mentre procedeva verso il basso. Quando raggiunse i miei capezzoli turgidi, i suoi denti sfiorarono la mia carne, limitandosi a mordicchiare dolcemente mentre la lingua si muoveva attorno ad essi, facendo risuonare rumori bagnati di risucchio.

Proprio come la sua bocca, anche le sue morbide mani iniziarono ad esplorare il mio corpo. Mentre baciava il mio collo percorreva le mie braccia in lungo e in largo con ognuna delle sue mani, applicando la giusta pressione. A volte premeva abbastanza forte da farlo sembrare un massaggio, muovendo e spostando i muscoli lì attorno, e altre abbastanza piano da farmi sentire le farfalle nello stomaco, a causa della sua assenza. Più le sue dita tracciavano scie su di me, più volevo premere le mie braccia contro di lui, e più lui premeva sulle mie braccia, più volevo andare oltre, sempre più a fondo.

Provai a ricambiare quel genere di tocchi e abbracci che mi dava, ma trovai difficile imitarlo. A parte l’essere più grande e con più esperienza di me, Gerard sembrava volesse avermi tutto per sé e non gli importava che io reciprocassi o meno. Avevo le mani attorno al suo collo e schiena quando le sue labbra premettero sulle mie, le mie dita tra i suoi capelli, ma come ridiscese trovai sempre più difficile stare ad aspettare. Lui stava ancora indossando la sua camicia e i suoi pantaloni di velluto, il che rendeva difficile afferrare la sua carne e avvertire ogni genere di sensazione. E come prememmo i nostri fianchi uno contro l’altro ed iniziammo a sfregarci dandoci un ritmo, abbandonai praticamente ogni speranza di poter ricambiare. Avrei lasciato fare a Gerard tutto quel cazzo che voleva. Giacqui lì in uno stato di felice ansietà mentre sentivo le sue labbra su di me e le sue mani premere sul mio stomaco, a massaggiarmi coi suoi palmi, mentre si abbassava sul mio corpo arrossato.

Si spostò leggermente dalla sua posizione, così che la parte alta del suo busto rimanesse ancora davanti al mio viso, ma i nostri fianchi non fossero più a contatto. Pigolai sommessamente non appena lo sentii allontanarsi e non potei più strusciarmi contro di lui, ma stava per fare qualcosa di meglio. Era tornato a baciarmi nuovamente il viso, incapace di rimanere su un punto troppo a lungo. Si allontanò per guardarmi e a quel punto le sue forti mani si posarono sulla chiusura dei miei pantaloni. Premette la sua fronte contro la mia e mi fissò, ponendomi una domanda silenziosa. Nonostante avessi acconsentito ad entrare nella sua camera da letto e avessi pianificato di spogliarmi per lui solo ore prima, lui si stava assicurando che io acconsentissi ad ogni singola sua azione. Se avessi detto no invece che mormorare un debole sì in quel momento, sapevo che lui mi avrebbe ascoltato. Se mi fossi messo a urlare e piangere e avessi detto che era tutto un errore a quel punto, sapevo che mi avrebbe lasciato tornare a casa. Avrebbe fermato tutto - anche se stava provando piacere - solo per essere certo che fossi al sicuro.

Tuttavia non avevo intenzione di interrompere ciò che stavamo facendo, specialmente non dopo averlo sentito slacciare i miei pantaloni lentamente e infilare la mano dentro di essi, afferrandomi attraverso il tessuto dei miei boxer. Non ero estraneo alla masturbazione, ma non mi ero mai immaginato che la mano di qualcun altro al posto della mia mi avrebbe dato un piacere così tanto maggiore. Il tocco di Gerard era pure intralciato dal tessuto ma sentii comunque i miei occhi rigirarsi e la mia bocca aprirsi, mimando gemiti che non ero ancora in grado di fare. La sua mano era forte e la sua presa era giusta al punto da farmi spingere attorno al suo pugno senza che lui avesse ancora iniziato a dare nessun genere di ritmo.

Dopo avermi dato una forte strizzata e qualche pompata*, trovò l’apertura dei miei boxer e presto avemmo il contatto pelle a pelle. Raggiunse l’apertura e ci premette il pollice sopra, sentendo le prime gocce di liquido pre-eiaculatorio che avevano iniziato a formarsi. Iniziò a pomparmi* lentamente, suscitando gemiti sommessi che uscivano dalla mia bocca. Presto sentii un’altra bocca premere sulla mia, ad assorbire tutti i suoni che stavo facendo e aggiungere una lingua per riempirmi. Poggiai una mano sulla sua guancia per tenerlo lì, per farlo continuare a fare ciò che stava facendo, perché Dio, era così bello. La sua mano era così stretta e forte attorno a me, ma la velocità a cui stava andando era giusta per non far sembrare il tutto un’avventura di sesso sfrenato. Gerard continuava ad andare ad un ritmo sensuale, dando al tutto un significato dieci volte più intenso.

Presto comunque, l’artista iniziò a muoversi di nuovo. Non sapevo perché a letto avesse un’attenzione così limitata. Ero io il teenager affetto da iperattività da quando era bambino, ed io sarei stato contento se si fosse limitato a baciarmi per tutta la notte, facendo correre quelle sue fottutamente fantastiche mani leggere sulla mia pelle. Sarei probabilmente venuto anche senza che lui mi toccasse, ma ora aveva insistito per farlo, per poi fermarsi, baciarmi, interrompersi e spostarsi lì attorno nuovamente. Era seccante, principalmente perché io volevo tutto tanto quanto lo voleva lui. Solo che io non avevo così tanta pazienza.

Con ogni cambio di posizione le cose continuavano a spingersi oltre. Quando Gerard si mosse questa volta, fu per sfilarmi completamente i jeans dai fianchi, fissandomi negli occhi per un altro consenso prima di sfilarmi anche i boxer. I miei pantaloni vennero scagliati da qualche parte nella penombra, seguiti dalle mie scarpe.

Morsi il mio labbro come il mio corpo, ora del tutto nudo, entrò in contatto con l’aria fresca della stanza. I miei occhi erano ancora chiusi dal piacere, e potevo sentire Gerard a metà strada sul mio busto, la sua testa appena sotto la mia ascella. A parte il suo calore vicino a me, il freddo attanagliava ancora il mio corpo, principalmente perché lui non era più lì a coprirmi, ma era lì solo per guardarmi. Non avevo paura di essere nudo di per sé, ma di sicuro era una sensazione inconsueta. Sapevo che questo era ciò che avrei fatto se mi avesse ritratto, ma mi sentivo ancora impreparato. E ancora di più, volevo che anche lui si spogliasse. Tutti i miei amici che avevano fatto sesso dicevano che era molto meno imbarazzante essere nudi perché anche l’altra persona lo era. Persino a quel punto, dopo tutte le nostre carezze e baci, Gerard era ancora completamente vestito. Alcuni bottoni della parte alta della sua camicia erano sbottonati, ma oltre a quello era ancora interamente coperto e di fianco a me che non ero nient’altro che un ammasso di carne umana.

Ora che i miei pantaloni erano stati rimossi, aprii gli occhi solo per curiosare e guardare Gerard che si prendeva il tempo per guardarmi di nuovo, studiando ciò che vedeva davanti a lui come aveva fatto col mio viso. Questo mi fece sentire brutto e in imbarazzo, le sue parole sul corpo maschile mi tornarono alla mente insieme a un bilione di altri pensieri, ma ero così eccitato che non mi importava più. Volevo che mi toccasse al più presto, come aveva fatto solo attimi prima. La sua mano riposava su una delle mie ossa sporgenti dei fianchi - così vicino ma così lontano allo stesso tempo. L’altra sua mano andava su e giù lentamente, accarezzando la mia coscia mentre mi studiava per intero.

“Sei magnifico, Frank” ammise alla fine con tono calmo. La sua voce perse di profondità verso la fine, mostrando la sua pura meraviglia. Era quasi come se mi stesse osservando per la prima volta. In realtà, era proprio così; non solo io ero nudo, ma lui stava permettendo a se stesso, dicendo a se stesso che andava bene guardarmi come l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri sessuali, qualcosa che poteva desiderare.

Mi sentii arrossire in imbarazzo a causa del complimento. Portò i suoi occhi ad incontrare i miei, il suo volto completamente scoperto. Era onesto e sincero, aperto a mostrare la verità. I suoi occhi color oliva erano ora completamente ripuliti dal velo che prima li aveva coperti, e stavano permettendosi di assorbire tutto di me.

“Sei un’opera d’arte.” Sussurrò di nuovo.

“Grazie,” mormorai, insicuro su cosa dire. Non potevo ricambiare il complimento dal momento che non l’avevo ancora visto. Si sporse in avanti e mi diede un veloce bacio sulle labbra, dal quale cercai di trarre qualcosa in più, ma lui aveva altri piani in mente.

Provò di nuovo a ripercorrere il mio corpo, partendo questa volta dal mio ombelico. Succhiò la pelle che era solita essere molle ma che ora era diventata tesa in aspettativa. Immerse la sua lingua portandola dentro e fuori la piccola apertura, facendo fremere il mio stomaco mentre cercavo di mantenere un respiro costante. La sua mano afferrò di nuovo il mio cazzo, stringendolo con forza mentre faceva scivolare la mano su e giù, il pollice premuto sulla mia apertura. Le mie mani si aggrapparono alle sue spalle e capelli, e nonostante non me ne fossi accorto lo stavo spingendo verso il basso, voglioso di più contatto. Si spostò sotto la mia presa nuovamente, questa volta scendendo sempre di più, quasi a cavallo delle mie cosce. Guardò in basso il mio membro per un attimo, mentre lo tratteneva ancora alla base. Ne baciò la punta, facendo scorrere lievemente la lingua attorno alla cappella. Fu un’azione così piccola e rimasi così sorpreso che non registrai subito ciò che era successo. Una volta che lo feci, iniziai a respirare più forte e più veloce, suoni spezzati erompevano dalla mia bocca. Giusto come mi stavo abituando a quella novità, mi sorprese ulteriormente avvolgendo le sue strette labbra attorno a me, incavando le guance e quasi ingoiandomi per intero.

“Ohhhh,” pronunciai ritrovando la mia voce tra ansimi soffocati.

Dio, non avevo mai fatto niente di così sessuale prima e cazzo, avevo pensato che le sue mani fossero grandiose. Non erano niente in confronto alla sua bocca. Le sue labbra erano salde e mi stringevano mentre andavano su e giù, alle volte facendo scivolare la lingua attorno e occasionalmente facendo sfregare i suoi denti contro la mia asta per aggiungere altre sensazioni. Continuai a respirare fortemente e velocemente, balbettando e mormorando saltuariamente mentre stringevo le coperte sparpagliate a casaccio sul materasso. Lo sentivo succhiare sulla mia pelle ogni volta che sprofondava il viso su di me sempre più in basso, e potevo sentirmi gocciolare nella sua bocca.

Iniziò a trascinare la mano con la quale mi stava accarezzando la gamba fino alla parte alta della mia coscia e, alla fine, fino alle mie palle. Le accarezzò lievemente usando quelle punte delle dita che a malapena ti toccavano, proprio mentre la mia cappella colpiva la parte posteriore della sua gola, facendomi erompere con ulteriori gemiti. Era cosìbello. Era caldo e bagnato, e tutto aveva un così bel ritmo e fluidità. Potevo sentire le mie nocche diventare bianche a causa della forza con la quale stavo stringendo le coperte, e le punte dei miei piedi accartocciarsi a ripetizione.

Sarei venuto da un momento all’altro. Potevo sentirlo alla base del mio stomaco e dei miei fianchi, e se avesse continuato a farmi colpire la sua gola così come stava facendo, non ci sarebbe stato niente che avrebbe potuto impedirmelo. Non c’era neanche niente che potessi fare per avvisarlo. Continuavo a gemere e a mordermi il labbro allo stesso tempo per non far rumore.

Comunque, proprio quando pensavo che sarei esploso, tanto il mio cazzo pulsava, Gerard rimosse la sua bocca ed iniziò di nuovo a succhiare la pelle attorno al mio ombelico.

Non cambierà posizione proprio ora!, ribollii di rabbia nella mia testa, sentendo quella sensazione montata dentro di me diminuire sensibilmente. Ero ancora eccitato, semplicemente non ero più così vicino a venire come prima. Aprii finalmente i miei occhi e abbassai lo sguardo su Gerard che si stava divertendo per bene succhiando sulla mia pelle, facendosi strada di nuovo verso le mie labbra.

“Co-cosa…” pronunciai in confusione giusto prima che lui premesse le sue labbra sulle mie, facendo subito penetrare la sua lingua. Tuttavia, essendo ancora in un stato di confusione quasi climaticamente indotto, ricambiai il bacio, facendo scivolare la mia lingua dentro la sua bocca. Aveva un gusto differente questa volta, più crudo e forte, la quantità di saliva nelle nostre bocche continuava a diminuire fino quasi ad azzerarsi.

“Spogliami,” mi ordinò in un sussurro, separando le nostre bocche solo leggermente. Tracciò una scia con la lingua sull’esterno delle mie labbra, aspettando una risposta. Fissai i suoi occhi, ricoperti dalle sue oscure emozioni.

Ero conscio del mio aspetto; pieno di lussuria ed eccitato, ma lui era completamente diverso. Lui era grezzo ed esposto, i suoi occhi avevano lo stesso color oliva, ma di una sfumatura più chiara. Era come se quel velo di prima fossero state lenti a contatto, ma ora che erano state rimosse avevano l’effetto inverso, permettendogli di vedere il mondo così com’era davvero. Non era così colmo di lussuria com’ero io. Voleva provare quelle sensazioni tanto quanto me, ma c’era di più dietro a quello sguardo. Si stava connettendo a me; stavamo condividendo quei sentimenti e quelle sensazioni; ci stavamo facendo star bene a vicenda. Stavamo diventando una persona sola e, come Gerard aveva detto,tutto, tutto in una volta sola.

“Ok,” concordai con lentezza. Gerard sorrise genuinamente, baciandomi le labbra calorosamente e afferrando il mio labbro inferiore coi suoi denti prima di ritrarsi da me.

Si alzò sul suo letto, sulle sue ginocchia, e aprì le braccia. Aveva un mezzo sorriso sul suo volto mentre mi alzavo e mi reggevo nello stesso identico modo davanti a lui, le braccia lungo i miei fianchi. Lo osservai dal basso verso l’alto, studiandolo prima di raggiungerlo finalmente ed iniziare a sbottonargli la camicia. Le mie dita tremavano nel toccare quei piccoli oggetti di plastica, e impressi tutta la mia volontà nell’andare più veloce che potessi così che Gerard non notasse quanto fossi nervoso e ansioso. Avevo forse aperto tre di quei bottoni quando la sua voce si fece udire alle mie orecchie.

“Va’ più piano,” sussurrò sensualmente.

Spostai la mia concentrazione per guardare lui, il suo naso puntuto girato di lato e le sue palpebre e metà sui suoi occhi. Faceva respiri normali e profondi, differenti da quei respiri caldi che aveva emesso sul letto, gustandosi ogni cosa.

Non riuscivo a capire perché volesse che andassi più piano. Io ero ancora duro e desideroso di far qualcosa, desideroso che lui mi toccasse di nuovo in quella maniera. Avevo immaginato che avrebbe voluto che gli togliessi i vestiti velocemente così che avremmo potuto far progredire il tutto. Gerard doveva aver avvertito la mia confusione, perché iniziò di nuovo a parlare, chiarendo. “Va’ piano per apprezzare ogni cosa. Per costruire un ricordo pieno di sensazioni che potrai chiaramente ricordare. Abbiamo aspettato troppo a lungo per questo; prendiamoci il nostro tempo.”

In quel momento aprì i suoi occhi del tutto, abbassando lo sguardo su di me. Mi stavo mordendo il labbro per trattenermi dal tremare, ma come la sua voce e la calma richiesta mi inondarono avvertii i miei muscoli sciogliersi. Mi sporsi in avanti, il mio labbro non più così tremante, e incontrai di nuovo il suo.

Ci baciammo per quelli che sembrarono anni, seguendo il suo consiglio e muovendoci più lentamente che riuscissimo. Lasciai che le mie mani percorressero la loro strada fino alla parte inferiore della sua schiena mentre lui faceva lo stesso con me. Spingemmo le nostre anche l’una contro l’altra, il mio pene scoperto che sfregava sul tessuto strano dei suoi pantaloni. Il contatto mi ricordò che dovevo ancora spogliarlo, ma non dovevo più sbrigarmi a farlo.

Feci scivolare la mia lingua più a fondo nella sua bocca mentre lasciavo che le mie mani esplorassero più intensamente il suo petto. Le mie dita tracciarono una scia attorno alle sue maniglie dell’amore, afferrando la carne e sorprendendomi della sua consistenza. La sua pelle era soffice per la maggior parte, con qualche macchia di disidratazione qua e là causata dall’inverno e dalla mancanza di sole. I miei palmi si fecero strada sulla sua pelle soda, avvertendo le parti dove aveva più grasso delle altre. Per qualche ragione, data la sua età, mi ero sempre immaginato che avrei sentito ruga su ruga sulla sua pelle cascante quando avrei fatto questo, ma non fu ciò che trovai. Non vidi e non sentii assolutamente nessuna ruga sul suo corpo, oltre alle profonde linee radicate sul suo viso. E quelle non le avevo mai viste come rughe; erano linee d’età. Zone dove potevo vedere il numero di volte che aveva riso, sorriso e che si era accigliato. Gerard era una persona espressiva; potevo vederlo sul suo viso.

Continuai a spogliarlo dopo il nostro lento bacio, le sue mani questa volta erano ancora sulla mia schiena, ad accarezzarmi e guidarmi. Si mossero dal mio corpo solo quando la camicia era stata completamente aperta, tolta dalle sue spalle e braccia per essere lanciata sul pavimento ricoperto di indumenti. Quando ci re-incontrammo per il nostro abbraccio le mie mani percorsero le sue ora nude grosse braccia fino ad incontrare la sua vita. Avevo quasi completato il mio compito e le mie dita cominciarono di nuovo a tremare, specialmente mentre armeggiavo con il bottone dei pantaloni di Gerard. Questo era il momento della verità.

Non avevo mai visto prima il pene di qualcun altro così da vicino. Li avevo visti molte volte negli spogliatoi e posti del genere, ma mai in una situazione intima e mai da così vicino. Ero a un paio di centimetri da Gerard e sarei stato anche più vicino a un Gerard nudo in una manciata di secondi. Avevo quasi paura che quando avessi finalmente aperto i suoi pantaloni e lo avessi liberato, avrei realizzato ciò che stavo facendo. Avrei visto il suo cazzo e avrei realizzato che stavo per fare sesso con un maschio. Nonostante fosse chiaramente ovvio senza vedere il suo pisello che Gerard apparteneva al sesso maschile, ero riuscito a convincere me stesso che non mi ero innamorato di una persona della mia stessa sponda. Mi ero innamorato di Gerard la persona, l’artista e maestro. Era un brav’uomo; non importava che avesse un cazzo. Questo era ciò che mi ero detto all’inizio, cercando di mettere da parte ogni preferenza sessuale da ciò. Ma quando mi trovavo ancora a pensare costantemente a lui e a voler premere le mie labbra sulle sue, la connotazione sessuale non poteva essere negata. Volevo essere una cosa sola con lui; semplicemente ancora non sapevo se fossi riuscito ad affrontare la realtà del fatto che volessi essere una cosa sola con una persona che aveva i miei medesimi organi sessuali. E qui parliamo di brutti organi sessuali.

Non ero proprio sicuro di come Gerard potesse eccitarsi a causa di un corpo maschile quando pensava che fosse brutto, ma come potei capire dal rigonfiamento che sentii quando premetti le mie mani sulla sua apertura dei pantaloni, non stava avendo problemi con me. O con qualsiasi altro uomo con cui era stato. Gerard era gay, lo aveva ammesso, ma ancora questo non aveva molto senso per me.

Prima non avevo mai avuto problemi con gli omosessuali. Non ci avevo davvero mai pensato così tanto, principalmente perché non avevo mai pensato di poterlo diventare. Sefossi stato uno di loro…Non sapevo veramente cosa fossi. Ero d’accordo di tutto cuore con Gerard quando diceva che il corpo maschile era fottutamente brutto; avevo sempre pensato che questo minuscolo fatto mi rendesse non-gay. Eppure ecco Gerard, che declamava la bellezza delle donne e tuttavia voleva stare con un uomo. Mi confondeva, persino quando non ero mai stato attratto da un maschio prima.

C’era tuttavia ancora una cosa che sapevo di sicuro. Ero fottutamente duro. A dispetto di ogni altra cosa che era in conflitto dentro di me, era chiaro a entrambi che eravamo molto attratti l’uno dall’altro, che il nostro sesso fosse lo stesso non importava. Sperai solo che nulla cambiasse.

Quando alla fine riuscii ad aprire i pantaloni di Gerard, le mie preoccupazioni furono subito smentite. Il suo cazzo fuoriuscì in avanti immediatamente, i suoi pantaloni stretti gli impedivano di portare l’intimo. La sua grandezza mi sorprese, probabilmente per il semplice motivo che non avevo mai visto un cazzo oltre al mio. La lunghezza era più o meno la stessa, non riuscii a non paragonarci, ma il suo era molto più grosso del mio. In quel momento era solo mezzo eretto, e mi domandai se sarebbe cambiato molto in lunghezza e circonferenza.

Rimanemmo lì, il suo cazzo esposto, i suoi pantaloni ancora stretti attorno alla sua vita per un po’, solo a guardarci e a fissarci mentre io riprendevo fiato. Stava veramente per accadere. Eravamo entrambi nudi, e tutto ciò che c’era rimasto da fare era prepararci.

Gerard mosse le sue mani lentamente su e giù per le mie spalle per riportarmi nel mondo che stavamo creando a nostra misura. Allungai le mani verso i suoi fianchi, afferrando i pantaloni e tirandoli verso il basso con gentilezza. Udii Gerard gemere piano come le mie mani sfregarono contro il suo sedere, e mi tirò vicino a lui di nuovo, baciando le mie labbra febbrilmente. Lui mi spinse di nuovo contro il letto, baciandomi e togliendosi completamente i pantaloni prima di ridistendersi su di me.

Il mio respiro mi fu strappato non appena avvertii la sua pelle sulla mia, dando vita a un calore di cui non riuscivo a capacitarmi. Era così caldo tra i nostri corpi, ma non era un caldo colloso. Era solo aria calda e calda pelle con caldi respiri uno contro l’altro, avvicinandoci sempre di più. Sentii il suo cazzo duro sfiorare il mio e spinsi i fianchi verso l’alto istintivamente. Mi stava ancora baciando quando con una delle sue mani cercò il punto dove si trovavano entrambi i peni tra di noi. Stuzzicò e toccò il mio membro per un po’ prima di riprendere la sua strada più in basso tra le cavità della mia pelle. Accarezzò le mie palle come aveva fatto prima, ma spese poco tempo lì, procedendo invece sempre più in giù sulla mia pelle. Poco dopo sentii il suo dito premere sulla mia apertura. Questo creò una scintilla di fiamma che mi attraversò, ma non era di dolore. Era puro e mero shock. Stavamo per fare sesso. Stava accadendo. Quegli stessi pensieri stavano correndo per la mia mente, ma mentre mi toccava l’ano in quel momento, tutto era stato reso definitivo. Mi stava preparando per quell’atto ora, cercando di infilare le sue dita dentro di me per renderlo più facile.

Sapevo vagamente come funzionava il sesso gay e non mi era mai sembrato così piacevole. Era il mio culo; pensa solo cosa esce da lì! Avevo sentito storie horror di gente che aveva perso la verginità che parlavano di quel dolore che non volevano più provare in vita loro. Quello era per il sesso etero via vagina, ma io assunsi che le stesse proprietà dolorose sarebbero state applicate anche qui. Probabilmente anche di più dal momento che, tecnicamente, un cazzo non doveva essere spinto da nessuna parte vicino a quel buco. Sentii il mio respiro accelerare mentre teneva le sue dita appena a contatto con la mia apertura, senza realmente entrarvi ma tastandone l’esterno.

“Vuoi?” domandò piano, staccando le sue labbra dalle mie e guardandomi dritto negli occhi. Notò il mio respiro alterato ed iniziò a tubare piano nel mio orecchio, mordicchiando il mio lobo mentre aspettava la mia risposta.

Si stava comportando meravigliosamente; lo sapevo. Di nuovo, ricordai le storie dell’orrore di quelle violente notti dove le altre persone erano ubriache e non gliene fotteva un cazzo, e affondavano dentro la vittima sul letto. Gerard era delicato e gentile, cercando di non farmi del male in qualsiasi modo o maniera, o di fare qualsiasi cosa che io non volessi. Ma il mio respiro era ancora forte e affaticato. Stavo ancora aspettando di realizzare il fatto che stessimo per fare sesso; che stessi per perdere la verginità. E che avrebbe fatto male. Volevo che questo accadesse, ma ora che stava avvenendo davvero non sembrava reale.

“Non devi volerlo per forza.” Disse piano, mordicchiando ancora il mio orecchio. Iniziò ad allontanare le dita dalla mia apertura ed ad accarezzare il mio pene nuovamente.

“Ho paura…” confessai, chiudendo gli occhi mentre lui tornava a toccarmi. Interruppe improvvisamente i suoi movimenti, lasciando la sua mano a riposare sulla mia asta, chiudendo gli occhi ed inspirando profondamente. Premette la sua fronte sulla mia, aggiungendo intimità alle sue successive parole che non avevo mai sentito o visto prima d’allora.

“Anche io.” Rispose finalmente, il suo respiro a solleticare le mie labbra.

“Cosa?” Risposi sorpreso a mia volta. Mi spostai così che potessi guardarlo dritto negli occhi, osservarlo mentre le sue pupille si dilatavano. Si limitò ad annuire lentamente con un sorriso triste. Vedendo che la mia confusione non scemava, lui sospirò di nuovo, levando il suo peso dal mio busto, accoccolandosi di fianco a me. Tenne le sue mani su e attorno a me, toccandomi il lato del viso e portandoselo più vicino mentre cominciava a parlare.

“Credi che io non abbia mai avuto paura che questo potesse succedere sin dal primo giorno in cui sei venuto qui?” mi chiese con serietà, i suoi occhi grandi e aperti.

Sbattei le palpebre qualche volta, cercando di comprendere dove volesse arrivare. “Allora perché mi hai permesso di tornare?”

In tutto il tempo che avevo passato con Gerard avevo sempre fatto ciò che voleva che facessi. Se lui voleva che gli pulissi i pennelli in cambio di alcol, l’avrei fatto. Se voleva che gli pulissi la gabbia dell’uccello in cambio di lezioni sulla pittura, l’avrei fatto. L’avrei sempre ascoltato e avrei fatto ogni cosa perché era ciò che volevo. Ma se mi avesse detto un giorno di andarmene da casa sua e non tornare mai più, avrei fatto anche questo. Se Gerard aveva avuto in mano le redini di tutto ciò che ci aveva portato a questo punto, allora perché si era gettato in un gioco che sapeva avrebbe perso?

Lui deglutì visibilmente, il suo pomo d’Adamo balzò mentre lo fece. Mi fissò nel profondo dei miei occhi mentre pronunciava la frase seguente, mostrandomi sincerità. “Certe cose sono semplicemente troppo belle per poterci passare sopra.”

Questa volta, dopo aver udito le sue parole risuonare accompagnate dal silenzio, fui io a sporgermi e ad avvolgere la sua bocca con la mia. Le sue parole mi avevano colpito in pieno, e tutte avevano centrato il loro bersaglio. Non era come il giorno precedente quando mi aveva fatto a brandelli per la mia chitarra. Quelle parole avevano pizzicato ferite aperte. Questi discorsi, frasi, parole e persino lettere, avevano guarito e rammendato quelle vecchie ferite, facendo di me una persona nuova, una tela vuota con lui.

Sentii il mio stomaco cadere, ma solo fino a un certo punto. Andava bene sentirmi in quella maniera in quel momento, perché sapevo che non ero l’unico. Gerard non era più quel garbato amante ricco di esperienza ai miei occhi. Questa sarebbe stata una prima volta anche per lui. La sua prima volta con qualcuno così giovane, la prima volta che si dava il permesso di fare ciò che sapeva non avrebbe dovuto fare. La prima volta che non aveva più paura, e non sarebbe decisamente stata l’ultima.

Avvicinai il mio corpo al suo, facendogli sapere che ero ancora intenzionato a fare quel tutto che avevo promesso. Ma comunque, dopo pochi minuti di baci, le sue mani trovarono la loro strada verso la mia apertura, e chiese di nuovo.

“Vuoi?”

Questa volta questa domanda non mi apportò nessuno shock dal momento che sapevo cosa volevo. Annuii, premendo il mio viso sulla sua spalla, succhiandogli il collo. Avevo acconsentito, ma non avevo ancora idea di cosa fare e pregai che mi guidasse.

Anche lui annuì approvando contro il mio collo, la sua mano vagava ovunque sulla mia schiena. Mi tirò verso di lui mentre si spostava, così che avessi il volto rivolto verso il basso e il mio didietro esposto all’aria. Giacqui lì, sentendolo muoversi lontano da me e alzarsi sulle sue ginocchia. Non sapendo che altro fare sollevai leggermente il mio sedere per aria, pensando che stessi facendo una buona cosa. Sentii la sua mano percorrere la mia schiena, partendo dalle spalle, e sapevo che stava sorridendo, ridendo un po’ al mio malaugurato tentativo al sesso anale.

“Sarebbe più facile se ti tirassi su questa volta.” Mi informò, inclinandosi su di me e sussurrandomi all’orecchio. Annuii velocemente, sentendo il mio viso arrossire.

Mi inginocchiai nuovamente, come avevo fatto prima quando mi aveva spogliato. Ero grato che questa posizione sembrasse andar bene a Gerard perché non pensavo che sarei riuscito a stare in piedi in quel momento. Mi sentivo tremare, dentro e fuori, specialmente quando sentivo il cazzo di Gerard sfiorarmi una chiappa ogni tanto. Lui notò la mia confusione ed afferrò le mie braccia, posizionando le mie mani sulla testata del letto.

Le mie dita strinsero il legno non appena le sue mani si concentrarono sul mio didietro, facendomi abbassare così che fossi ancora più esposto. In questa posizione fece correre le sue dita molto dolcemente giù per la mia spina dorsale, finendo per allinearsi con il mio ano. Mi immobilizzai quando si fermò e spinse un dito bagnato dentro di me, probabilmente lubrificato con la sua stessa saliva. Io feci una smorfia e cercai di allontanarmi non appena avvertii il suo dito tozzo entrare in me, rilasciando un respiro spezzato mentre lo spingeva dentro fino alla nocca. Si fermò per un momento, lasciandomi abituare mentre mi dimenavo. Spostai il mio peso da ginocchio a ginocchio, le dita che si chiudevano e schiudevano attorno alla testata del letto, ma mai una volta provai a fuggire da quella sensazione. Gerard premette di nuovo il suo petto contro la mia schiena, ed io potei sentire il suo cuore battere forte nonostante tutti quelli strati di carne che ci separavano.

“Andrà meglio” mi rassicurò, sfilando quello stesso dito leggermente all’infuori, per poi spingerlo nuovamente dentro. Lo piegò anche dentro di me, allargando un po’ di più il buco prima di infilarne un altro. “Questa è la parte difficile.”

Mi morsi il labbro ed annuii, non sapendo se fossi capace di parlare. Di per sé non faceva male, ma era di sicuro un’invasione. Potevo avvertire il modo in cui le sue dita si piegavano, le giunture tra le falangi e la loro lunghezza. Non mi piaceva quella sensazione; non c’era piacere ed era sgradevole. Mi dissi che era solo perché erano dita quelle dentro di me e non il suo pene, e che sarebbe stato più piacevole non appena non ci fossero state più ossa a contatto con quella sensibile zona. Ma realizzai anche che il suo cazzo era più grande, molto più grande delle due o tre dita che stava muovendo dentro e fuori di me. E nonostante non facesse ancora male, sarebbe sempre potuta essere una questione di tempo. Le storie dell’orrore mi tornarono in mente ancora una volta e potei sentire il mio petto stringersi in nervosa aspettativa. Quella sensazione si rafforzò non appena fece scivolare via le dita e si piegò verso il comodino per afferrare una bottiglia di lozione per mani.

“Non lo faccio da una vita.” Disse in un soffio sorridendo, versandosi del liquido nella mano libera per poi cospargerlo sopra il suo cazzo ora del tutto duro. L’altra mano era sul mio fianco per tenersi in equilibrio quando spalmò attorno alla mia entrata la lozione in eccesso.

Il mio ano ora sembrava un po’ più grande grazie al lavoro che le sue dita avevano fatto, ma non appena Gerard si mosse più vicino a me di nuovo, entrambe le sue mani ora sulla mia vita, ed avvertii il suo cazzo contro il mio corpo, quel buco non sembrava più tanto grande. Sembrava la cosa più piccola del mondo, e lui la cosa più grande. Mi ricordai di aver sentito da qualche parte una donna descrivere il parto e la gravidanza come ‘entrare sotto forma di banana ed uscirne come un ananas’, e quel pensiero mi si inchiodò in mente, a parte quegli inquietanti riferimenti alla frutta. Ma se non fosse stata una banana ad entrare? Mi domandai febbrilmente. Se fosse stato un fottuto ananas? Sicuramente sembrava un ananas in quel momento. La paura che mi aveva attanagliato prima ritornò ancora più imponente, giusto mentre Gerard portava la sua bocca al mio orecchio.

“Sei pronto?” mormorò.

La domanda era semplice ma i pensieri nella mia testa non si limitavano più a una risposta come sì o no. Erano fottute analogie riguardanti la frutta, e la maggior parte di queste non parevano neanche essere in inglese.

“Farà male?” sputai la prima, e veramente la più importante, preoccupazione che mi veniva in mente. Riuscivo a sentire il calore del suo pene fuori dal mio ano e si spargeva attraverso tutto il mio corpo, facendomi tendere e contorcere i muscoli. Non era neanche dentro di me, ed ero già convinto che avrebbe fatto un male cane.

“Tutto nella vita fa male, Frank.” Affermò seriamente Gerard, cercando di non rientrare nella sua parte filosofica ma non riuscendo a dirlo se non così.

Espirai pesantemente, non volendo aver a che fare con teorie in quel momento. Avevo solo bisogno di risposte e rassicurazioni. A quel punto sapevo che avremmo fatto sesso. Così volevo io, e così voleva anche lui. Eravamo troppo vicini a farlo per fermarci. Lui era appena fuori la mia apertura, giusto lì fuori ad aspettare finché non avesse ricevuto una risposta definitiva. Non eravamo ancora giunti alla penetrazione, ma Dio, sapevo che ci stavamo arrivando. I miei muscoli si tesero e il mio cuore batteva forte.

Vedendo che la sua risposta mi aveva infastidito, continuò. “Sì, fa male,” disse onestamente, facendo correre la sua mano su e giù per la mia schiena per sciogliere la tensione. Tuttavia con una risposta del genere non fece niente per distendermi i nervi. “Ma dipende dalla quantità di dolore di cui hai bisogno.”

“Cosa?” chiesi. Avevo sempre pensato che tutto il dolore fosse un male da evitare e basta.

“Hai bisogno del dolore per sapere che è reale,” mi informò, fermandosi per un secondo. Poggiò la sua guancia sulla parte alta della mia schiena, giusto sulla mia spalla destra, mordicchiandomi. “Ma non così tanto da farti desiderare di smettere.” Girò di nuovo il suo viso per baciarmi la schiena, tracciando una scia con la sua lingua lungo le mie scapole.

“Sei pronto?” chiese finalmente, dopo essere rimasti nella stessa imbarazzante posizione per quella che era sembrata un’eternità.

“Sì.” Risposi onestamente, voce chiara e decisa.

Sapevo cos’era il dolore. Avevo sofferto tutta la mia vita; sia che fosse stato a causa della scuola, degli amici o della famiglia. Sapevo cosa voleva dire stare male. Quando ero con Gerard era l’unico momento in cui non mi sentivo come un involucro vuoto, l’unico momento in cui non avvertivo dolore. Ma in quel momento Gerard me lo stava offrendo, dicendo che avevo bisogno di sentirlo. Non si può mai ricordare il mero dolore, ma solo i sentimenti che lo accompagnano, mi ricordai di aver sentito da qualche parte. Gerard mi aveva dovuto ricordare questo fatto, rendendomi finalmente capace di accettare il mio destino. Il dolore era una cosa orribile, ma quando ero con lui valeva la pena soffrire per creare dei ricordi.

Annuii con foga alla sua richiesta, espirando e stringendo la testata del letto con forza. Anche lui annuì, poi iniziò a mettersi in posizione. Lo sentii lasciare un ultimo bacio sulla mia schiena prima che afferrasse la mia vita, spingendo lentamente la punta del suo cazzo dentro la mia apertura lubrificata. Ansimai immediatamente, sentendo la sua cappella infilarsi dentro di me in pochi attimi, trasmettendo ondate di dolore attraverso tutto il mio corpo.

“Shhhhh,” tubò Gerard, tenendo con una mano una stretta decisa attorno alla mia vita mentre l’altra si protendeva alle mie spalle e ai miei capelli. Mi massaggiò la pelle e mi pettinò le mie ciocche sudate, mentre io premevo la mia guancia al mio petto, lottando per mantenere un respiro costante. Aveva smesso di muoversi dentro di me, ma potevo ancora sentire il sangue che veniva pompato dentro il suo organo sul quale i miei muscoli erano avvolti. Il suo palmo graffiò la mia pelle, estendendosi fino al mio collo dove costrinse la mia testa verso l’alto e la girò, portando la sua faccia vicina alla mia e premendo un piccolo bacio sulle mie labbra. Mi accoccolai nel suo soffice abbraccio mentre spingeva i nostri corpi l’uno contro l’altro, penetrando in me sempre di più, lento ma costante.

“Ci sono quasi,” sussurrò sulla mia bocca mentre si staccava dal breve bacio che avevamo condiviso.

Mugolai in risposta, riportando il mio mento giù sul mio petto e stringendo fortemente la testata del letto. Le mie nocche raggiunsero una sfumatura d’avorio grezzo giusto nel momento in cui mi riempì interamente di lui, fino in fondo, mantenendo la sua parola. Rilasciai il respiro smorzato che non sapevo di aver trattenuto. Ora lui era dentro di me.

E Dio, faceva male. Il dolore era iniziato sotto forma di disagio non appena il suo cazzo mi aveva allargato la pelle più di quanto non avessero fatto le sue dita, ma era diventato un dolore bruciante quando si era immerso più in profondità dentro di me. Aveva fatto così fottutamente male, a dispetto delle sue parole rincuoranti, il suo accarezzarmi la schiena, la velocità contenuta e la copiosa quantità di lubrificante che aveva usato. Aveva comunque fatto male, non importava quante precauzioni avesse usato. E stava ancora facendo male in quel momento, con la sua circonferenza a riposare dentro di me, aspettando il passo successivo. Ma come Gerard aveva detto, il dolore era quello giusto per sapere che fosse reale. Gerard era reale; era dentro di me allora, parte di me. E non era abbastanza dolore per fermarsi, nemmeno lontanamente. Non avrei mai voluto fermarmi.

Stemmo in quella posizione per quella che sembrò un’eternità, ad aspettare che il mio corpo si adattasse a quella sua nuova parte. Alla fine le mie nocche rilassarono la loro stretta, il colore della pelle ritornò a far parte delle mie mani, e quel dolore bruciante si offuscò; diventò un qualcosa che potevo sopportare. Anche se fossi stato ancora attanagliato dal dolore, non avrei voluto smettere. Questo era tutto ciò che avevo sempre voluto. Avevo sempre voluto stare con Gerard, in così tanti modi, e stavo finalmente soddisfacendo quel desiderio. Era fottutamente fantastico.

“Sei pronto?” mi chiese nuovamente quando il mio respiro tornò normale e ritmico.

Il viso di Gerard era ancora sollevato sulle mie scapole, e mi cospargeva di piccoli baci mentre le sue mani mi accarezzavano per rassicurarmi da qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo. Mi sentivo così fottutamente al sicuro con lui in quel momento, completamente in contrasto con la quantità di dolore che stavo provando. Gerard non mi avrebbe mai fatto del male; lo sapevo. Il dolore che stavo sperimentando era un qualcosa che non poteva controllare, e qualcosa che sarebbe andato via pezzo dopo pezzo.

“Sì,” sospirai di nuovo, incapace di aggiungere altro.

Potei sentire i miei muscoli tendersi ancora, così come la mia stretta sulla testata del letto, anticipando la prossima mossa. Avvertii Gerard prendere un lungo respiro contro la mia schiena, lasciandomi un ultimo bacio e un’ultima stretta al mio corpo prima di dare il via ai suoi movimenti.

Si spinse fuori di me di pochi centimetri, lasciando che la fredda aria penetrasse tra i nostri due corpi, e poi riscivolò dentro, risigillando il nostro calore. Ricominciò daccapo, ed iniziò a ripetere quella sequenza di eventi a ruota. I primi movimenti erano lenti e costanti, ma non aumentarono così tanto di velocità anche quando iniziai ad abituarmici, il mio respiro tornò in qualche modo alla normalità. Subito pensavo che stesse andando piano per me, a causa del dolore che provavo, ma quando gli dissi che poteva andare più veloce, declinò di nuovo, il suo viso premuto contro la mia schiena e collo.

“Va’ piano per apprezzare tutto, per apprezzare le sensazioni.” Mi disse tra respiri affannosi. I nostri corpi avevano iniziato a sudare leggermente e la nostra pelle vischiosa aveva iniziato ad incollarsi ogni volta che la nostra carne si incontrava. “Voglio apprezzare te.”

Le parole che aveva detto quando l’avevo svestito mi tornarono alla mente, facendomi sorridere a dispetto del mio lieve disagio. Il dolore stava migliorando, i movimenti dentro e fuori di me stavano diventando più sopportabili, parzialmente grazie all’aiuto dal suo ritmo contenuto, e facevano male solo una volta ogni tanto. Gerard voleva ricordarsi ogni cosa di questa notte, mi dissi. Voleva andare lento per toccarmi, assaporarmi e scoparmi il più possibile. Anche la nostra discussione mi tornò alla mente, e non fui mai così grato di aver lottato per ciò in cui credevo. Credevo in questo, e cazzo, stava andando proprio bene. Era reale.

Mi lasciai scappare un sospiro come risposta, lasciando che la mia stretta si staccasse dalla testata del letto mentre inclinavo la testa all’indietro verso di lui, ricevendo un piccolo bacio sulla bocca in risposta. Iniziammo ad aumentare leggermente la velocità, ma non di molto. Non ci stavamo muovendo troppo velocemente da raggiungere gli standard del non-respiro, ma eravamo entrambi così nervosi ed eccitati che questo influì comunque sulla nostra respirazione. Iniziammo ad ansimare parecchio, qualsiasi altra cosa più lenta usciva smorzata. Sentendo sempre più coraggio montare in me, che il dolore che scemava sempre di più ad ogni suo movimento, iniziai ad assecondare le sue spinte, spingendo indietro verso di lui mentre lui spingeva in me, lasciandomi sfuggire piccoli gemiti ogni volta. Avevo provato a sopprimere ogni suono che volevo emettere mordendomi il labbro, ma Gerard mi incoraggiò a farmi sentire.

“Voglio sentirti.” Disse, tracciando una linea con la lingua sull’esterno del mio orecchio. “Devo sentirti perché non posso ancora vederti.”

Tenendo conto della sua richiesta lasciai che il primo di molti gemiti si sbrogliasse dalla mia lingua. Non ero abituato a rilasciare suoni fuori dalla mia bocca quando mi masturbavo, principalmente perché mi trovavo in una casa con altre persone e quindi in realtà non potevo farlo senza ricevere attenzione non voluta. Ora invece, eravamo nel piccolo mondo di Gerard, il suo nero abisso fatto di nulla, ed io potevo essere rumoroso quanto volevo. I miei vocalizzi non furono subito così forti, ma quando trovò quel punto dentro di me, strusciandoci sopra per solo una manciata di secondi, lasciai andare un grido, il suono formatosi spontaneamente nella mia gola.

“Lì?” domandò, sussurrando nel mio orecchio e interrompendo i suoi movimenti per un secondo.

Non avevo idea di cosa stesse parlando, ma annuii con un affaticato ‘sì’ ad abbandonare la mia bocca. Lui annuì contro la mia pelle, stringendo il mio corpo più vicino al suo e cingendomi con le braccia attorno al mio petto, afferrandosi le mani al centro. Riprese i suoi movimenti di nuovo, andando allo stesso ritmo ma colpendo quel punto che non avevo mai saputo esistesse dentro di me. C’erano delle leggere fitte di dolore provenienti dal mio ano poiché non era abituato ad essere aggredito da quell’angolo, ma dove risiede il dolore, risiede anche il piacere. Colpì quel punto qualche altra volta, giusto a contatto. Ogni colpo era così bello come un fottuto orgasmo, solo più veloce e non mi faceva venire. Mi faceva solo desiderare di più e di più.

Iniziai a conoscere delle altre sensazioni lungo tutto il mio corpo come colpiva quel punto, così come di quel formicolio che correva nel mio flusso sanguigno e si espandeva attraverso le punte delle mie dita. Potevo sentire lui scivolare dentro e fuori di me, e cazzo, era una sensazione fenomenale. Eravamo una persona sola in quel momento, ci muovevamo all’unisono, respirando e gemendo allo stesso momento. Ad un certo punto avrei giurato che saremmo anche venuti nello stesso momento, ma quello sarebbe stato troppo perfetto e quasi impossibile.

Una delle mani di Gerard che erano state strette davanti al mio petto, avvertendo il mio cuore battere ed il mio respiro spezzarsi, iniziò cautamente a ridiscendere il mio stomaco teso e fianchi ricurvi fino a raggiungere il mio cazzo. All’inizio delle nostre azioni, io ero stato eretto solo per metà a causa della mancanza di contatto iniziale e anche quella mezza erezione aveva iniziato a scomparire velocemente a causa del dolore. Tuttavia, non appena Gerard aveva trovato quel punto in me e il dolore era scemato, ero ritornato duro e gocciolante. La sua mano mi strinse come aveva fatto un’ora prima sul letto, il pollice aveva trovato la mia fessura bagnata mentre mi teneva nella sua mano, mentre con l’altra si aggrappava alla mia vita per aiutarsi nei suoi movimenti. Strizzò subito il mio pene fermamente, facendomi emettere di nuovo un forte gemito. Sorrise contro la mia schiena, avvertii i suoi piccoli denti contro la mia pelle calda mentre iniziava a pomparmi forte con il suo pugno, andando leggermente più veloce delle sue spinte dentro di me.

Grugnivamo insieme a quel punto, e come colpì quel punto dentro di me un’ultima volta, esplosi nella sua mano, le mie anche spinsero in avanti e gemiti incomprensibili fuoriuscirono dalla mia bocca spalancata. La mia testa cadde all’indietro contro il suo petto e lui portò le sue labbra schiuse contro le mie, lasciandoci condividere un abbraccio bagnato mentre io ancora concludevo il mio orgasmo contro il suo pugno. Lui stava ancora spingendo in me da dietro ed io mi stavo ancora riprendendo mentre le nostre lingue si fondevano, la mia mascella così allentata che riuscivo a malapena a ricambiare il bacio. Lo sentii finalmente cambiare ritmo e forza delle spinte dentro di me, quando anche lui iniziò a rilasciare, gemendo nella mia bocca umida. Lasciai ricadere il mio mento sul mio petto, esausto dopo l’ultimo bacio, sentendomi completamente prosciugato internamente dal mio orgasmo, la prova di ciò che era appena accaduto che ora ricopriva le sue coperte scure e le mie cosce.

Riuscii a sentire distintamente gli spasmi del suo pene mentre veniva; la prima ondata di sangue e i martellanti segnali stavano arrivando. Avvertii quelle costanti pulsazioni che prima erano avvenute nel mio cazzo prendere posto dentro di me, dove fui improvvisamente colpito da una sensazione di riempimento che risuonò dentro il mio corpo. Era caldo e colloso, e come Gerard iniziò ad uscire da me, lo potei sentire colare sul retro delle mie gambe. Gerard mi faceva ancora sentire pieno comunque, ma di qualcosa di migliore.

Concluse il suo orgasmo con qualche ulteriore spinta prima di sfilarsi completamente, e come lo fece, mi voltò per vedermi bene in faccia di nuovo. Le nostre labbra si incontrarono nuovamente, come avevamo fatto quando avevamo dato inizio al tutto al centro della stanza. Eravamo entrambi sudati ed appiccicosi dalla nostra notte colma di passione, ed io ero un po’ debole ma non sembrava importare. Le sue labbra morbide coprirono le mie e lui aprì la sua bocca, lasciando entrare la mia lingua ad assaporarlo. Ci stavamo comportando come avevamo fatto quando tutto era iniziato, e sapevo che questo era un buon segno. Voleva dire che tutto questo sarebbe accaduto di nuovo, che questo non era stato un caso fortunato o la concessione di una sola notte. Questo era un qualcosa che significava molto più, ed era ancora tutto fuorché finito. E noi l’avremmo sfruttato finché sarebbe durato.

Mi baciò e mi baciò come se non ci fosse stato niente di sbagliato e come se fossimo stati ancora arrapati e non fossimo ancora venuti. Non era un bacio da ninfomane pieno di lussuria, comunque. Mi stava baciando per baciarmi; per essere sicuro che fossi ancora lì e così lui. Che fossimo al sicuro. Che le nostre azioni fossero molto più che solo sesso. Lo sapevo perché avevo ricambiato il bacio, toccando il suo viso e le sue braccia e il suo collo per la stessa ragione. Avvolgemmo le nostre braccia l’uno attorno all’altro e separammo le nostre labbra, premendo le nostre fronti l’una contro l’altra e limitandoci a respirare mentre ci abbracciavamo. La nostra carne si mescolava insieme in una viscida confusione, ma ci stavamo ancora abbracciando. Eravamo vivi ed eravamo insieme.

Mentre ci fissavamo a vicenda negli occhi in quella buia stanza, sapevamo che questa sarebbe potuta essere la fine del mondo per noi. Avevamo fatto quello che non avremmo mai dovuto fare. Avevamo fatto sesso e le prove del fatto erano tutte attorno a noi. Non ci si poteva nascondere da ciò. Non volevamo nasconderci di per sé. Mentre ci baciavamo, abbracciavamo e toccavamo a vicenda, sapevamo che non rimpiangevamo una singola cosa. Il rimpianto era un’emozione inutile, specialmente riguardo a questo. Avevamo voluto che questo succedesse; ne avevamo avuto bisogno. E non importava più ciò che la gente avrebbe potuto pensare, perché non l’avremmo detto a nessuno. Sarebbe stato il nostro piccolo segreto; il nostro dipinto, la nostra canzone. Se il mondo esterno l’avesse visto e ne avesse tratto la sua interpretazione, tutto ciò che avrebbe visto sarebbero stati numeri e sessi. Non avrebbe visto ciò che noi vedevamo. Non avrebbe capito il nostro messaggio nascosto dietro la nostra opera.

Solo attraverso lo sguardo e senza scambiare una singola frase, Gerard ed io avevamo tratto queste conclusioni l’uno nell’altro. Dal modo in cui i nostri occhi e i nostri corpi si muovevano, sapevamo cosa l’altro stesse pensando e quel fatto in sé era il motivo per cui ogni cosa era così giusta, anche quando la gente si sarebbe limitata a vederla come sbagliata. E a causa di questo fatto, avremmo tenuto il nostro disegno nascosto in questo piccolo appartamento, in questo nero abisso di una stanza. L’avremmo tenuto qui dove potevamo trattenere il mondo nelle nostre mani, dove situazioni disperate e pericolose non ci avrebbero fatto del male, e dove avremmo potuto prendere ciò di cui avevamo bisogno l’uno dall’altro.

E in questo mondo che stavamo creando l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, avevamo bisogno di tutto.


	16. Tutto - parte I

Il giorno successivo fu un venerdì e per tutto il tempo mi sentii come se avessi dovuto vomitare. La testa mi faceva male ininterrottamente; avevo un dolorino fastidioso vicino alla tempia sinistra che non aveva smesso di assillarmi anche dopo aver preso aspirina dopo aspirina. Avevo praticamente dovuto supplicare Sam per farmi dare delle medicine, il che lo aveva messo soltanto di cattivo umore e aveva aggiunto ulteriore tensione a quella che mi si stava addensando dentro. Il mio stomaco era agitato, lo sentivo come se fosse stato vuoto e pieno allo stesso tempo, attorcigliato e annodato.

Durante il pranzo, quando credetti di non riuscire più a sopportarlo, mi diressi al bagno per vedere se sarei riuscito a sentirmi meglio. Invece, l’unica cosa che sentii furono le fredde mattonelle dei bagni della scuola sulle mie braccia nude quando mi sedetti lì e aspettai – solo aspettai - che il contenuto del mio stomaco, già quasi vuoto, venisse fuori. Provai anche a vomitare mettendomi due dita in gola, ma non successe nulla. Alla fine, vergognandomi troppo all’idea che le persone che entravano vedessero le mie ginocchia, che sporgevano dai jeans strappati, sulle piastrelle, mi arresi e tornai alla mensa, dove Sam e Travis non avevano neanche notato la mia assenza. Quando mi risedetti causando uno sbilanciamento del peso, Sam mi guardò, adocchiando prima me e poi il mio panino mangiato per metà.

“Posso avere il resto?”, mi chiese con gli occhi spalancati. Scrollai soltanto le spalle e glielo diedi, poco interessato alla bibita gassata che mi stava offrendo in cambio.

Sam arricciò il naso mentre mangiava il resto del panino, agitandosi sul suo posto e parlando animatamente con Travis dei loro piani per il pomeriggio. La bibita frizzante che mi aveva dato in cambio non mi diede alcun beneficio, anzi, riuscì soltanto a farmi sentire come se il mio stomaco stesse bruciando dall'interno.

Attribuii il mio malessere al fatto che la notte prima avevo fumato l'ultima sigaretta del pacco che Gerard mi aveva dato. Mi ci era voluto un po' per finire l'intero pacchetto; la mia dipendenza dal fumo era diventata piuttosto sporadica durante le settimane trascorse da quando mi era stato dato, ma immaginai che forse stavo ancora attraversando una qualche forma di astinenza da nicotina. Doveva essere così. Solitamente prendevo in mano il pacchetto soltanto quando ero nervoso, e lo ero stato sempre più di frequente quelle settimane. In qualche modo, quella sostanza incatramata mi faceva sempre sentire meglio, calmando i sentimenti negativi che avevo dentro mentre l'aria malsana mi riempiva i polmoni al loro posto. Ma sapevo che, qui a scuola, il tremare delle mie ginocchia e della mia voce era causato da molto più che semplice desiderio di nicotina.

Ero nervoso perché sarei dovuto andare da Gerard quella sera. Niente era cambiato tra noi, almeno non ancora. Comunque se avessi potuto decidere io, le cose sarebbero cambiate per il meglio. Non ero nervoso per questo cambiamento; nient'affatto. Era ciò che avrei dovuto fare, ciò che avrebbe causato il tutto, che mi spaventava a morte. Pur essendo spaventato fino al midollo, accompagnato dal costante mal di testa e la necessità di vomitare da un momento all'altro, ero ancora deciso a voler andare. Nessuno avrebbe potuto convincermi a tirarmi indietro. Sam mi aveva persino invitato ad una festa quella sera – il primo invito dopo mesi da parte dei miei amici, che ormai a malapena parlavano con me – e io avevo comunque rifiutato. Avrei rinunciato a tutto, nonostante fosse per andare dall'artista che avevo visto quasi ogni giorno nel corso dell’ultimo mese. Se il cambiamento fosse avvenuto quella sera, l'avrei accettato, lo sapevo. Ma se non fosse accaduto niente, se mi fossi tirato indietro o qualsiasi altra cosa, avrei comunque continuato ad andarci e sarei stato felice di farlo. Avrei rifiutato l'invito di Sam qualsiasi altro giorno della settimana; quel giorno era soltanto molto più importante degli altri.

Gerard mi avrebbe dipinto, perciò era qualcosa di più dei nostri normali incontri, sempre che fosse possibile definirli normali. Gerard mi avrebbe disegnato, nella mia forma più pura, e mi avrebbe mostrato quello che pensava di me. Mi avrebbe fatto un ritratto, un disegno, avrebbe preso la mia immagine essenziale e le avrebbe dato la sua interpretazione. Avevo bisogno di vedere quell'interpretazione. Avevo bisogno di sapere come mi vedeva, così avrei potuto giudicare le mie azioni. Io già sapevo cosa provavo per lui. Mi stavo innamorando e molto velocemente, anche dopo che mi aveva ridotto a brandelli quando gli avevo suonato la chitarra. Mi aveva fatto invaghire ancora di più in un certo senso perché era stato brutalmente onesto con me, cosa che nessun altro aveva mai fatto.

Nessuno aveva mai fatto un sacco di cose che invece Gerard stava facendo per me, e potevo sentire che mi stavo affezionando a lui sempre di più per questo. Lo consideravo un mio amico, il mio mentore, ma c'era sempre una cosa alla quale non riuscivo a non pensare. Il mio ragazzo.

Il termine stesso suonava così infantile. Sembrava un termine che si usa alle medie o alle superiori. E sebbene io fossi intrappolato in quella maledetta scuola, Gerard non lo era. Gerard era più vecchio e speciale. Gerard non aveva ragazzi. Gerard aveva amanti, come lui stesso aveva detto. Ma l'idea di essere il suo amante non aveva mai avuto lo stesso impatto su di me. Non riuscivo ad immaginarmi nei panni dell'amante di Gerard (o di nessun altro, in effetti). Riuscivo a vedermi insieme a lui, riuscivo a sentirmi insieme a lui e, Dio, di notte, quando ero solo ed eccitato e le mie mani vagavano sotto le coperte, in quei momenti, pensavo a lui. Erano soltanto piccole frazioni di immagini, ma era decisamente il suo nome quello sulla punta della mia lingua e in prima linea nella mia mente mentre le lenzuola nascondevano le mie azioni vergognose. Anche con questi fatti, che quasi avrei voluto negare nella mia testa, non sapevo se avremmo mai potuto stare insieme, o se l’avremmo mai voluto.

Ed era lì che quel dipinto entrava in gioco. Avevo bisogno di sapere come Gerard vedeva me. Avevo bisogno di vedere quali parole avrebbe usato e con quali colori le avrebbe accompagnate. La sua interpretazione mi avrebbe guidato, ma non potevo lasciare tutto nelle mani di Gerard. Non potevo dipendere interamente dalla sua risposta perché io già sapevo la mia. Lo volevo. Non sapevo ancora in che modo o forma, ma lo volevo così tanto da poterlo sentire nelle ossa. E non soltanto tra le gambe. Volevo parlare con lui, stare con lui e lasciare che lui mi toccasse. E sebbene fossi curioso di sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto se quelle carezze fossero andate oltre le spalle, non avrei potuto semplicemente dirglielo. Mi avrebbe lasciato troppo esposto e vulnerabile, senza venire a conoscenza della sua risposta. Avevo pensato ad un piano, dettato dalla mia invidia nei confronti di Vivian. Forse non sarei stato in grado di rispondere ad una domanda che Gerard non aveva ancora fatto, ma sarei stato capace di mostrargli la mia risposta.

Proprio come Vivian, quando Gerard mi avrebbe dipinto, mi sarei mostrato nudo. Avevo bisogno di vedere le sue reazioni, nel caso ne avesse avute.

Forse non mi aveva fatto delle avances perché non voleva fare la prima mossa. Se avesse fatto la prima mossa e non mi fosse piaciuto sarebbe apparso come una cattiva persona. Sarebbe stato il pedofilo e il molestatore. Lui aveva molto di più in ballo di quanto avessi io. Se avessi fatto io la prima mossa e fosse andata male, allora sarei solo sembrato un adolescente stupido. Avrei potuto accettarlo, speravo. Se Gerard avesse fatto un errore, comunque, sarebbe andato in prigione. Doveva stare attento così come anch’io dovevo.

Non potevo semplicemente buttarmi e toccarlo; era troppo rischioso. E, cazzo, io ero decisamente troppo nervoso. Eravamo entrambi bloccati, ed era quello il motivo per il quale eravamo rimasti in quell’imbarazzante stato di tensione per così tanto tempo. Il giorno prima avevo capito che avrei dovuto incontrarlo a metà strada. Pensai che se mi fossi mostrato nudo sarebbe stata una bella mossa. E mi dissi che, se anche tutto fosse andato terribilmente male, avrei potuto giustificare la mia carne nuda con l'arte e nient'altro.

Ma l'arte è sessuale, pensai, ricordando a me stesso ciò che l’artista mi aveva insegnato. Ci sarebbe sempre stato un altro significato nelle mie azioni, sia che Gerard avesse voluto vederlo o no. Mi chiesi dove mi avrebbe portato tutto ciò, e se lui avrebbe scelto di essere cieco oppure no.

A parte tutti i miei perversi ricordi, sapevo che la vera ragione per cui mi sentivo come se mi stessi dissanguando era che sarei stato nudo durante tutta questa esperienza. Non ero mai stato nudo davanti a qualcuno per così tanto tempo e, quando era successo, era stato in presenza dei miei genitori, da bambino. Tutti i bambini, prima o poi, attraversano alla fase 'i vestiti sono il male' e corrono intorno nudi mentre i loro genitori li rincorrono con una telecamera per riprendere il momento tanto adorabile. Io, dal canto mio, ero uscito da quella fase più tardi degli altri bambini e avevo continuato a farlo tutti i giorni appena rientravo dall'asilo.

Una volta tuttavia, quando Sam era tornato a casa con me e avevo provato a farlo, mia madre mi aveva fatto una bella predica riguardo all'essere nudi di fronte a qualcun altro all’infuori della famiglia. Così avevo cominciato a nascondere il mio corpo come fosse stato una piaga. Anche se mia madre aveva detto che andava bene che i membri della mia famiglia mi vedessero nudo, aveva continuato a sembrarmi un'idea orribile. Cominciai a indossare magliette e pantaloni lunghi anche d'estate. E soprattutto quando era arrivata la pubertà e avevano cominciato a crescermi quelli che io consideravo dei peli grotteschi dovuti a una malattia, avevo nascosto il mio corpo per la vergogna.

Andava meglio adesso, dopo che i miei genitori avevano realizzato che il loro figlio ipocondriaco pensava di essere prossimo alla morte e avevano investito in libri piuttosto istruttivi del tipo 'Cosa Mi Sta Succedendo?'. Ancora non mi piaceva così tanto starmene nudo, ma non avevo mai avuto nessuno con cui dover essere nudo. Non ero mai uscito con nessuno abbastanza seriamente da raggiungere quel punto in cui avremmo potuto toglierci i vestiti l'uno di fronte all'altra. Non avevo mai fatto sesso. Non ero mai andato a fare il bagno nudo. Avevo smesso di correre nudo come un bambino selvaggio di fronte ai miei genitori da quando avevo cinque anni, e loro non avevano più visto niente da allora. Chiudevo sempre la porta mentre mi facevo la doccia. A quel punto stavo nudo soltanto con me stesso, cosa che non facevo per niente molto spesso. Quando uscivo dalla doccia l'asciugamano era la prima cosa che prendevo in mano e mi avvolgevo attorno, tenendo lontani i brividi sia fisici che emotivi. Non mi piaceva la fredda sensazione dell'essere nudo, e non mi piaceva il modo in cui il mio corpo appariva la maggior parte dei giorni.

Ero di bassa statura, più bassa della maggior parte dei ragazzi della mia età, e pensavo mi desse l'aspetto di un quadrato. Ero un po' tozzo a causa della forma 'a scatola' che avevo, ma non ero grasso. Avevo solo un po' di ciccia alla quale la gente avrebbe potuto aggrapparsi (e lo faceva, soprattutto alle elementari quando era 'carina'). Non avevo così tanta pelle extra come Gerard comunque, ed ero proprio grato per questo.

Non avevo mai pensato che Gerard fosse grasso, ma il fatto che io pesassi di meno e che avessi meno ciccia addosso mi faceva sentire dieci volte più a mio agio nel togliermi i vestiti per lui. Almeno non ero più grosso di lui. Mi diede l'illusione che così non sarebbe stato in grado di prendermi in giro, sebbene sapessi che non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Avrebbe sorriso e sogghignato e mi avrebbe chiesto cosa cazzo stessi facendo quando mi sarei spogliato per lui, ma non mi avrebbe mai giudicato. Almeno lo speravo. Ancora non avevo idea di quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione.

Da quando Gerard aveva espresso il suo parere riguardo al corpo maschile, avevo anche cominciato a sentirmi peggio riguardo il mio aspetto. Era piuttosto difficile da spiegare. Da una parte, mi piaceva il mio pene – più che altro per quello che era capace di fare. Ma, da quando Gerard aveva piantato nella mia mente l'orribile analogia del collo e interiora d’oca, rabbrividivo tutte le volte che mi masturbavo. Dietro alle mie palpebre vedevo questa strana immagine di me che strangolavo un tacchino e di mia madre durante il Ringraziamento; il che non era affatto piacevole. Infatti, quando ci pensavo senza vomitare, realizzavo che Gerard aveva ragione; i peni erano proprio brutti.

Mi ricordo di una volta in cui ero rimasto di fronte allo specchio prima di farmi la doccia, a guardarmi i fianchi e, soprattutto, il pene. I fianchi erano gradevoli, le ossa sporgevano leggermente e il triangolo di muscoli si vedeva chiaramente, ma avevo arricciato il naso allo specchio quando ero arrivato ad esaminare la zona di pelle rugosa e flaccida. Il mio pene se ne stava lì, floscio, e non faceva poi molto, a meno che non fosse eccitato.

E allora, mentre ripensavo per bene a tutto ciò dopo pranzo, durante la lezione di chimica, la paura mi attanagliò il petto. Cominciai a chiedermi cosa sarebbe accaduto quella notte a casa di Gerard quando sarei stato finalmente nudo. Se mi fossi eccitato, o almeno avessi cominciato ad eccitarmi mentre mi disegnava, ero abbastanza sicuro che il mondo sarebbe finito. Non volevo che sapesse che starmene nudo di fronte a lui mentre mi disegnava mi faceva eccitare.

Un'altra fitta di gelosia per Vivian mi colpì. Non si può mai dire quando una donna è eccitata soltanto guardandola. Non avrà mai una parte del corpo che la tradisce e rivela a tutti il suo segreto mortale. Fa tutto da sole, dicendoti se lo è o no. Vivian poteva nascondere i suoi segreti, mentre io potevo a malapena controllare me stesso. Non era giusto, cazzo.All'improvviso sentii il bisogno di tirarmi indietro a causa di questo terribile pensiero, ma feci di tutto per scacciarlo dalla mia mente. L'avrei fatto. Dovevo. E, oltretutto, sarei stato così nervoso da non riuscire a farlo alzare neanche se avessi voluto. Di sicuro era così in quel momento, ed ero ancora a scuola a contare le ore che mancavano.

Quando finalmente arrivai a casa di Gerard ero in ritardo di un'ora rispetto al solito. Ero stato così eccitato all’idea di uscire da quella fottuta scuola, ma quando era giunto il momento mi ero quasi pietrificato. Avevo anche parlato con Sam per un po', tanto ero disperato per il bisogno di prendere tempo, e quando alla fine avevo cominciato a camminare, avevo dovuto ripetere tre volte gli stessi passi perché continuavo a fermarmi, riconsiderare l'idea e tornare di nuovo indietro. Ce l’avevo fatta, comunque, e con soltanto qualche minimo danno al sistema nervoso.

“Ciao”, la voce di Gerard provenne calma dalla cucina. Era seduto con indifferenza su una sedia, inclinandola all’indietro così che i suoi piedi potessero poggiarsi sul tavolo. Aveva una tazza di caffè vicina e il blocco da disegno sul grembo. “Avevo cominciato a pensare che non saresti venuto”.

“No. Sono qui.” La voce mi uscì veloce e violenta e l'espressione di Gerard cadde sentendo la mia preoccupazione.

“Rilassati. Ti prometto che non rovinerò troppo la tua immagine”, scherzò mostrando uno dei suoi caratteristici sorrisi. Annuii debolmente, pensando tra me e me che lui non aveva idea di quello che avrebbe potuto macellare. E di nuovo, mi vennero in mente immagini delle quali non avevo bisogno, di Gerard che maneggiava un coltello da macellaio attorno al mio corpo nudo.

“Dove mi vuoi?”, chiesi velocemente, cercando di mantenere la concentrazione sulle azioni piuttosto che sulle emozioni che stavo provando. Feci un sorrisetto dopo aver detto la frase, pensando ad altre implicazioni.

“Stavo pensando vicino alla finestra,” mi spiegò Gerard, concentrandosi sul suo lavoro. A quel punto si era alzato dal suo posto e aveva cominciato a camminare nel suo appartamento, il braccio teso che puntava verso il grande vetro della finestra. Salì sul piano rialzato e diede un colpetto con la mano sui cuscini giallo mostarda della panchina. Chiaramente stava pensando a questo già da un po'. Mi chiesi se, se avessi sbirciato l'album vicino a lui, avrei trovato degli schizzi dell'area circostante.

Lo seguii con riluttanza, ma ancora non salii sul piano rialzato. Mi limitai a guardarlo mentre parlava, contorcendo le dita. Cercai di scrocchiare le nocche, riuscendo solo a piegare le dita in posizioni nelle quali non avrebbero dovuto piegarsi. Presi un profondo respiro e Gerard spostò lo sguardo nella mia direzione invece di contemplare la finestra.

“Stai bene, Frank?” mi chiese, alzando un sopracciglio e guardandomi scettico. Sentii i miei occhi spalancarsi e il respiro mi si incastrò in gola, ma prima che potessi ulteriormente mettermi in imbarazzo, Gerard interpretò le mie azioni da solo.

E, per una volta, aveva torto.

“So che volevi essere disegnato sul divano...”, cominciò a spiegare, lasciandomi di nuovo respirare.

Per un istante pensai che fosse riuscito a vedere attraverso la facciata che avevo costruito, che sapesse esattamente cosa stessi pensando e, molto più importante, cosa stessi per fare. V’era riuscito tutte le altre volte che eravamo stati insieme; immaginai fosse solo naturale che avesse visto attraverso la mia pelle e nel mio cuore. Ma invece si stava solo lamentando del fatto che il divano non andasse bene perché ci aveva rovesciato sopra del caffè quella mattina, perciò non avrei potuto sedermi lì. Pensò che fossi turbato perché non sarei stato dipinto proprio come Vivian e stava cercando di consolarmi. Lo lasciai parlare, grato del fatto che fosse ancora all'oscuro di tutto.

E poi la realizzazione mi colpì di nuovo; non sapeva che di lì a momenti mi sarei spogliato per lui. Non aveva assolutamente idea che mi sarei mostrato a lui, facendogli una proposta con il mio corpo. Per lui quello era soltanto un progetto d'arte, e io solo un soggetto.

Mi morsi il labbro al pensiero. Se non sapeva del mio piano non ci sarebbe stata nessuna delusione se mi fossi tirato indietro. Potevo tirarmi indietro e lasciare soltanto che lui mi disegnasse, lasciarmi le preoccupazioni riguardo il mio corpo nudo alle spalle e non essere più così spaventato.

No, mi dissi quasi immediatamente. Avrei dovuto farlo e, molto più importante, l’avrei fatto adesso. Avrebbe potuto non esserci più un altro momento in cui Gerard avrebbe accettato di farlo. Avrebbe potuto non esserci un altro momento in cui io sarei stato così vicino a riuscirci. E anche se in quel momento ero spaventato a morte, sapevo soltanto che se mi fossi tirato indietro avrei trascorso il resto della mia vita (sia qui che al di fuori) nella paura. Stava per succedere; non c'era più alcun dubbio nella mia mente a quel punto. Tuttavia, il dubbio ancora mi attraversava il viso e Gerard continuò a parlare.

“Penso che qui vada bene,” disse di nuovo, guardando la finestra e poi di nuovo me, le sue mani sui fianchi. “Il modo in cui il sole colpirà il tuo corpo ti farà risplendere. Sarai magnifico”.

Mi sorrise velocemente prima di scendere dalla piattaforma e passarmi di fianco, sfiorandomi leggermente la spalla e mandando dei brividi lungo il mio corpo già agitato. Si avvicinò con andatura rilassata alla sua attrezzatura e cominciò a rovistare mentre io me ne stavo ancora nello stesso posto. Solo perché tutto ciò doveva accadere, non voleva dire che sarebbe dovuto accadere così velocemente.

“Beh, va avanti”, mi stuzzicò Gerard dopo un po' che non mi muovevo. “Sali lì sopra. Mettiti a tuo agio. Non so quanto tempo ci vorrà”. Stava ancora rovistando alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa. Annuii debolmente, salendo i due scalini e avviandomi verso il cuscino.

Ero salito sul piano rialzato soltanto un paio di volte e soltanto per pulire i portacenere. In realtà non mi ero mai soffermato a guardare come la luce del sole filtrasse all’interno. E non lo stavo facendo nemmeno allora, fidandomi di Gerard per la sua collocazione e sperando che, se il sole mi avesse fatto 'brillare' in quella posizione, avrebbe nascosto il colorito rosso che si stava diffondendo sulle mie guance. Vidi la colomba nella sua gabbia di fianco a me e le sorrisi nervosamente. Il modo il cui la sua testa si alzò quando mi sedetti e il modo in cui tubò mi fece pensare che lei sapesse cosa stessi per fare. Guardai Gerard che stava ancora cercando, e non potei fare a meno di pensare che non avesse idea di quello che stava per accadere e che, per una volta, io sapevo qualcosa prima di lui.

Oh beh, pensai timidamente. Lo verrà a sapere abbastanza presto.

Presi un respiro profondo e trasalii, sentendo le tavole scricchiolare sotto il mio peso. Gerard ancora non si era mosso dal suo posto e decisi che guardarlo mi avrebbe reso ancora più nervoso. Chiusi gli occhi e toccai il bordo della maglietta. Dopo averci giocherellato per un po', alla fine la sfilai dalla testa e sentii immediatamente l'aria fredda proveniente dalla finestra colpirmi. A parte quest'iniziale sensazione mi sentivo bene. Ero nervoso da morire, ma il motivo era la reazione che avrebbe avuto Gerard che evitavo ancora di guardare tenendo gli occhi dannatamente chiusi. Non ero troppo nervoso di stare nudo; non più. Era soltanto qualcosa che dovevo fare, qualcosa che, realizzai in quel momento, volevo fare.

Gettai la maglietta sul cuscino di fianco a me, udendola invece cadere a terra. Presi un altro respiro profondo mentre cominciavo a maneggiare maldestramente il girovita dei pantaloni, infilando un dito nel passante. Tutto ciò fu interrotto quando sentii una voce familiare con un tono sconosciuto.

“Frank – aspetta –” , la voce di Gerard mi arrivò alle orecchie così all'improvviso che mi fermò il respiro. Di nuovo. Non volevo aprire gli occhi e guardare perché già sapevo quello che stava succedendo.

Gerard era scioccato.

Durante tutto il tempo che avevo passato con lui non l'avevo mai sentito o visto scioccato. Tutto quello che facevamo, che era sempre una sorpresa per me, era sempre una sua idea. Non era mai lui quello che veniva preso alla sprovvista dalle azioni degli altri, perché era lui il primo a fare le cose più bizzarre. Adesso, tuttavia, ero io che avevo fatto la mossa audace e coraggiosa, il che l'aveva sorpreso. Mi pietrificai sul posto non muovendo un muscolo, né per spogliarmi ulteriormente, né per rivestirmi e correre via dall'appartamento scusandomi a più non posso. Soltanto perché era sorpreso non significava che non gli piacesse...

“Frank...” la voce di Gerard mi arrivò di nuovo alle orecchie, questa volta un po' più sommessa. Era ancora sorpreso, ma c'era della pietà impressa nelle sue parole. Una pietà che non volevo sentire. Il mio cuore sprofondò ulteriormente nel mio petto quando pronunciò le altre parole. “Frank. Non farlo. Aspetta. No.”

Nonostante la pietà, quelle parole furono pronunciate in modo agitato e con respiro pesante. Quel suono e quella sensazione mi colsero di sorpresa e dovetti aprire gli occhi.

Gerard era ancora lì, vicino al suo murale, a frugare tra la sua attrezzatura. Sembrava in qualche modo più vicino, forse perché le sue emozioni trasparivano più facilmente. Le sue sopracciglia erano corrugate in un’espressione di sofferenza, ma non sapevo dire che cosa lo stesse facendo star male. Teneva una manciata di pennelli con la mano sinistra mentre portava l'altra mano al viso, strofinandosi la fronte e poi passandosela tra le ciocche fitte di capelli corvini. Continuava a guardare me che lo stavo guardando, senza maglietta, per poi spostare lo sguardo. Arricciava le labbra, aprendo la bocca nel tentativo di dire qualcos'altro, e poi le richiudeva. Anche dopo che erano passati alcuni attimi, il suo respiro era debole e irregolare – proprio come il mio. E fu allora che capii.

Anche Gerard era nervoso per questo. Era riuscito a dirmi di fermarmi, ma il modo in cui si poneva, il modo in cui mi guardava e poi distoglieva lo sguardo e la sofferenza nei suoi occhi raccontavano una storia diversa. O, almeno, così pensavo. Gerard era proprio come me in quel preciso istante e, nella mia testa, ciò significava che anche lui mi voleva. Che fosse così o meno, avrei combattuto. Ero già a metà strada. Non avrei potuto sprofondare più di quanto già non avessi fatto.

Bisognava correre dei rischi, mi dissi riportando a galla alcuni degli insegnamenti di Gerard, soprattutto per l'arte.

“Perché no?” ruppi il silenzio, la mia preghiera che echeggiava nello spazio improvvisamente ampio dell'appartamento. Avevo le mani ancora sulla vita, in procinto di togliermi la cintura, mentre Gerard rimaneva nella sua posizione. La mia voce era bassa e calma, ma la forza nelle due parole era inarrestabile e non si poteva ignorare. Stavano abbattendo i due uomini nel piccolo appartamento in più di un modo.

“Questo non era parte dell'accordo, Frank”, disse alla fine Gerard debole e stanco. Chiuse gli occhi quando lo disse, sfregandosi le tempie mentre scuoteva la testa. “Non era questo il nostro patto”.

“Hai detto che mi avresti disegnato, ieri”, spiegai, cercando di essere più forte del debole artista di fronte a me. Era più semplice a dirsi che a farsi. “Come Vivian”.

“Sì”, concordò Gerard, sospirando e scostandosi ancora una volta i capelli dal viso. “Ma quello era disegnare. Soltanto disegnare, Frank. Arte. Non...” Inspirò profondamente e guardò il mio petto nudo. I suoi occhi probabilmente si soffermarono più di quanto avrebbero dovuto per qualcuno che era contrario all'azione che stava per verificarsi. “Non nudo. Non questo”.

Sentir dire queste cose, nonostante le sue azioni dicessero il contrario, faceva male da morire. Facevano più male di qualsiasi altro insulto lui mi avesse mai inferto, incluso il rifiuto del giorno prima. Ma sapevo nel profondo che dovevo continuare a combattere. Era quello che volevo. Gerard mi aveva sempre detto che c'era passione nella vita. Dovevi alzarti e afferrare ciò che volevi. Io volevo lui; stavo andando a prenderlo.

“Se non vuoi dipingermi nudo per le imperfezioni...” cominciai, non sapendo esattamente dove andare a parare, ma sperando di arrivare a qualcosa di buono. “L'arte non deve essere perfetta”.

“Lo so bene, Frank” sorrise, compiaciuto per un attimo che stessi usando le sue parole. La sua espressione tornò cupa troppo presto comunque, analizzando di nuovo la situazione. “Ma per una volta non si tratta di arte”.

Qualcosa dentro di me vibrò. “Di cosa si tratta, allora?”

Gerard mi guardò fisso, sospirando ulteriormente. Non voleva facessi il finto tonto; era chiaro ad ognuno di noi cosa stesse accadendo. Provavamo le stesse cose, ma c'era ancora uno spesso muro tra di noi. Un muro che non potevamo ancora rivelare ad alta voce, poiché avevamo paura che il mondo ci sarebbe crollato intorno se ci avesse sentito. Sapevo cosa mi stava bloccando – la paura di essere rifiutato. Ma ancora non sapevo cosa stesse bloccando lui.

“Sei troppo giovane, Frank”, mi informò, rispondendo alla mia domanda.

Mi morsi la lingua a quella parole, sentendo la rabbia che cresceva. Odiavo quando le persone usavano la mia età come un'arma contro di me. Quel giorno in fumetteria, a otto anni, quand’ero stato rifiutato dai miei nuovi amici, mi tornò dolorosamente in mente. Non volevo essere messo da parte di nuovo solamente a causa della mia età, soprattutto quando sapevo – quando potevo vedere negli occhi di Gerard – che questo non era ciò che voleva.

“Non sono troppo giovane” dissi duramente, il mio tono rabbioso riverberava attraverso la stanza. Levai le mani dalla mia vita e le lasciai cadere lungo i fianchi mentre parlavo, aggiungendo un che di minaccioso al mio corpo indebolito. “Mi hai detto che stavo crescendo”.

Fece una pausa per un istante, realizzando che adesso le sue parole venivano usate contro di lui. Tuttavia si riprese subito, sputando qualcos'altro dalle sua labbra, esitante. “Sì, stai crescendo. Ma non significa niente adesso. Sono troppo vecchio per te”.

Presi un respiro, pronto a ribattere, ma ciò che volevo dire si sgonfiò come un palloncino ad una festa di compleanno. Avrei voluto urlargli contro, dirgli che si stava sbagliando, che tutti stavano sbagliando, ma non potei fare altro che guardarlo e implorarlo con lo sguardo. Lui lo incontrò soltanto per un secondo con il suo, per poi voltarsi. Non potevo accettarlo.

“Ma...”, pronunciai, non sapendo cos'altro dire o fare.

“Ma niente”, Gerard disse chiaramente. Non era arrabbiato o triste, cercava solo di dire le cose come stavano; vomitare numeri perché i numeri non avevano sentimenti. Nessuno di noi poteva accettare i propri sentimenti in quel momento, ma io sembravo essere l'unico che aveva intenzione di provarci. “Io ho quarantasette anni, Frank. Tu diciassette. Sono trent'anni di differenza. Sono troppi”.

“Niente è troppo...” mormorai. Mi guardai i piedi ancora nella scarpe, guardando gli alluci che si contorcevano sotto il sottile materiale che li copriva. Strinsi il pugno, sentendo e vedendo la rabbia dentro di me. Avrebbe potuto esplodere in qualsiasi momento adesso, lo sentivo. Non sapevo chi sarebbe stato a farla scattare, ma sentivo sarebbe stato Gerard. Tutto aveva riguardato lui sin dall'inizio; come avrebbe potuto non essere lui a segnarne la fine?

“Non potrà mai accadere, Frank”, aggiunse espressivamente, scandendo ogni parola “Non dovrà mai accadere”.

Eccola. La goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.

“Dio, Gerard!”, urlai alzando di scatto la testa per incontrare i suoi occhi. Si spalancarono sentendo la mia furia, ma subito ritornarono alla loro grandezza naturale. Stava riuscendo a controllare le sue emozioni e questo non mi piaceva. Sapevo che Gerard odiava reprimere i suoi sentimenti e si stava comportando da ipocrita non seguendo i suoi stessi consigli. Lo guardai, respirando velocemente, il mio petto che si alzava e abbassava. Lui mi guardò a sua volta, aspettando che continuassi, quasi supplicandomi, aspettandosi una scusa per quello che era accaduto. Non avevo una scusa. Tutto ciò che avevo erano i miei pensieri confusi e i miei lamenti amari. Non pensavo che qualcuno avesse più una scusa per qualcosa.

“Dio - Gerard – ”, ripetei, il respiro che sibilava mentre passava tra le fessure tra i denti, quasi ringhiandogli contro. “Tu mi hai invitato qui. Mi hai dato del vino. Hai detto che ti piace avermi intorno. Hai cominciato ad insegnarmi a dipingere – e poi hai cominciato a sedurmi”, cominciai il mio discorso, le braccia che si muovevano all'impazzata mentre raccontavo ciò che era successo il mese passato e che aveva portato a questo incontro. “Mi hai stuzzicato. Mi hai toccato. Parlavi di sesso come se non significasse niente. Significava qualcosa. Il giorno in cui abbiamo dipinto il murale ti sei comportato come se fosse stato sesso. Ha significato qualcosa, cazzo. Tu che mi tocchi e mi abbracci. Significa qualcosa. Hai fatto sì che ti volessi, Gerard, e adesso mi stai rifiutando. Non ha senso. Che cazzo vuoi da me?”. Alzai le braccia verso Gerard, terminando con quella domanda che sapeva quasi di supplica.

Quando finii, non ancora lontanamente vicino ad esprimere tutti i miei sentimenti, mi sentii come se mi fossi liberato di un enorme peso. E quando dissi tutte quelle cose ad alta voce realizzai che nessuna di esse era colpa mia. Tutte quelle settimane mi ero rinchiuso in camera mia o a casa sua sentendo il senso di colpa strisciarmi dentro quando un pensiero sconcio mi attraversava la mente. Mi ero rimproverato nella mia testa quando avevo provato sentimenti del genere. Avevo cominciato addirittura a fumare per eliminarli, ma era stato tutto inutile. Soltanto senso di colpa. Sebbene a quel punto avessi cominciato ad accettarlo in qualche modo, c'era lo stesso un retrogusto amaro in bocca quando ci pensavo. Rimaneva comunque il fatto che mi stavo invaghendo di un quarantasettenne che non potevo allontanare dai miei pensieri così facilmente. Ma lì, mezzo nudo nel centro del suo appartamento, realizzai che non era colpa mia. Gerard mi aveva tentato e stuzzicato. Aveva fatto in modo che lo volessi; tutto ciò non era colpa mia.

Non era nemmeno colpa di Gerard. Sapeva che era sbagliato; potevo leggere nei suoi occhi il senso di colpa, quel sentimento inutile, e sapevo che stava cercando di sistemare le cose. Stava cercando di resistermi, di respingermi e farmi capire che tutto ciò non sarebbe mai dovuto accadere. Solamente non stava funzionando così bene. Tutto questo casino in cui ci trovavamo l'avevamo creato entrambi, ma, alla fine, non c'era nessuno a cui dare la colpa.

Allora perché avevo la sensazione che stessimo entrambi soffrendo per questo?

“Cosa vuoi da me, Gerard?”, domandai nuovamente quando non ricevetti nessuna risposta dall'uomo davanti a me. La mia voce si era abbassata ed era diventata molto meno aggressiva. Gerard sembrava, tuttavia, ancora sofferente, perso e schiacciato sotto il suo peso. Di solito aveva lui quest'effetto su di me; era difficile guardare l'uomo da cui avevo imparato così tanto durante quelle settimane, essere quello di noi due che aveva bisogno di una guida.

“Voglio che tu sia un artista”, fu tutto ciò che disse alla fine, la sua voce così bassa che potevo a malapena sentirla sotto il pulsare dei nostri cuori. Non mi guardò; sembrava staccato dal suo corpo mentre fissava il pavimento. Era come se stesse pronunciando una risposta che si era preparato in precedenza, la risposta che si era dato e che gli era suonata giusta; se l’era ripetuta così tante volte finché non lo era diventata sul serio.

“Stronzate”, risposi, facendo così in modo che mi guardasse. Non avevo mai contestato una sua risposta concernente l’arte. Ma, cazzo, non mi ero mai sentito in quel modo. Ci sarebbero state un sacco di prime volte quel giorno, se belle o brutte era ancora da vedersi.

“Questo è quello che vuoi riguardo il mio talento, i miei sogni e qualche altro stupido ideale”, continuai, cercando di scavare più a fondo dentro di lui, rompendo ulteriormente il suo guscio di bugie e speranze.“Che cosa vuoi qui?”, aprii i palmi delle mani e li premetti con forza contro il mio petto scoperto, muovendoli su e giù sottolineando il fatto che ero semi-nudo. Semi-nudo per lui. E poi, inspirando profondamente e chiudendo gli occhi, conclusi con la frase più difficile, “Che cosa vuoi da me, Gerard?”

Dopo alcuni istanti di pesante silenzio socchiusi gli occhi. Gerard stava soltanto lì in piedi, guardandomi come se fossi una delle Sette Meraviglie del mondo, come se non fossi vero. Ero reale comunque, e dovevo provargli la mia esistenza.

Cominciai a muovermi dal piano rialzato scendendo gli scalini, le mie scarpe che facevano un rumore sordo ed echeggiavano nella calma della stanza. Gerard se ne stava ancora vicino al muro verso il quale stavo camminando e mi fermai ad alcuni passi da lui. I suoi occhi sembravano spalancarsi quanto più mi avvicinavo a lui, che stava diventando sempre più consapevole del fatto che non ero più un progetto d'arte. Ero un essere umano, e gli stavo chiedendo cosa volesse da me. Rimasi lì, le braccia lungo i fianchi e pronunciai la domanda un'ultima volta.

“Che cosa vuoi da me?”

Per un lungo istante mi fissò soltanto. Era come se fosse in stato catatonico, come se si stesse distaccando dal resto del mondo. Per lui non ero reale, ma lui stesso, secondo lui, non era reale. Potevo vedere la vita nei suoi occhi che cercava di liberarsi. Voleva vedermi. Voleva rispondere alla mia domanda; c'era soltanto una spessa pellicola sui suoi occhi che lo stava bloccando. Sospirai, contraendo insieme le labbra mentre mormorai il suo nome attraverso i denti. Non fu rumoroso e non significava nulla in realtà; avevo solo bisogno di dare sfogo alla mia frustrazione. Ciononostante sembrò che avesse colpito qualcosa in lui, riportandolo di nuovo alla realtà. La pellicola che prima lo stava accecando adesso si stava sciogliendo poco a poco. Rinsavì, guardandomi dall'alto in basso, fermandosi sul mio viso e sulla pelle nuda del mio petto un po' di più, prima di prendere un respiro profondo e darmi una risposta.

“Sono un artista”, disse. “Voglio tutto.”

Mi morsi il labbro sentendo la risposta. Con quelle parole aveva ammesso tutto. Mi voleva. Mi voleva da tantissimo tempo. Per questo mi aveva dato dell'alcool in cambio di servizi. Per questo voleva che dipingessi. Per questo mi toccava, mi abbracciava e mi ispirava. Faceva tutto questo per potermi stare più vicino. Voleva stare con me in ogni modo possibile, ma aveva pensato di farlo solo artisticamente. Voleva molto di più – voleva tutto – ma non pensava sarebbe stato possibile.

Mi avvicinai di più a lui, facendolo indietreggiare e facendogli cadere i pennelli che stringeva in mano. Era contro il muro adesso, aspettando di vedere cosa sarebbe successo. Per una volta aspettando che io facessi la prima mossa e facessi qualcosa. Lo guardai nello stesso modo in cui lui aveva guardato me, soffermandomi a lungo un po' dappertutto. Poi allargai le braccia come ad arrendermi. Non mi stavo arrendendo però; stavo imboccando la via verso un qualcosa che speravo di ottenere.

“Prendi tutto”, dissi, appena più forte di un sussurro.

Potei vederlo deglutire alle mie parole, e le sue labbra si socchiusero leggermente, lasciando uscire la lingua a leccarle. Rimanemmo l'uno di fronte all'altro, i nostri respiri che uscivano ed entravano debolmente per quella che sembrò un'eternità prima che io facessi finalmente quella fatale prima mossa. Feci un passo in avanti, azzerando la distanza che c'era tra di noi e posando le mie labbra sulle sue.

All'inizio non avevo idea di cosa stessi facendo; mi ero soltanto messo nel posto a cui appartenevo. Tuttavia, realizzai subito, non appena cominciai a muovere leggermente le labbra premendole ulteriormente sulle sue e sentendolo ricambiare, quanto avessi desiderato farlo. Mi ero imposto di non pensarci durante le scorse due settimane, ma avevo voluto baciarlo fin da subito. Avevo voluto baciarlo per potergli stare più vicino, per avere magari un'idea di quello che succedeva nella sua testa. C'erano stati momenti in cui eravamo stati così vicini, e il giorno in cui eravamo stati in cucina e le sue mani mi avevano toccato il viso mi tornò in mente insieme a quei pomeriggi durante i quali avevamo parlato per ore stando piegati sulla stessa tela, con le nostre mani che si sfioravano. Quei giorni in cui mi aveva insegnato tutto quello che dovevo sapere per quella volta, abbracciandomi prima che me ne andassi. Era stato allora che avrei voluto baciarlo per ringraziarlo.

Quella notte avevo finalmente avuto l'occasione di dirgli ciò che provavo, ma stavo dicendo di più di un semplice 'grazie'. L'azione stessa era di più che due semplici bocche premute insieme con passione; era qualcosa di molto più profondo di questo. Stavo comunicando tutte le emozioni che provavo per lui: rispetto, ammirazione, gratitudine e intensa amicizia in un solo bacio.

E Dio, che bacio.

Era la prima volta che davo il via a qualcosa senza l'aiuto dell'alcool o di giochi infantili, ed era il bacio migliore che potessi ricordare. Non avevo mai voluto baciare qualcuno così come avevo voluto baciare Gerard, e adesso che stava accadendo mi sentivo così bene. Le sue labbra erano più morbide di quello che mi ero aspettato, la mia pelle sensibile sfiorava la sua lentamente. Mi sentii scombussolato quando si mosse contro di me, anche se stava più che altro premendo le sue labbra contro le mie piuttosto che baciarle. Andava dolorosamente piano, l'intero movimento sembrava troppo intimo per lui da gestire. Ma stava ugualmente accadendo. Ci stavamo baciando e potevo percepire il coraggio crescere in me minuto dopo minuto, sapendo adesso che era un'azione reciproca. Avevo avuto ragione tutto questo tempo. Non sapevo cos'era meglio, comunque, se l'aver avuto ragione o il risultato della mia accuratezza.

Procedendo poco a poco, mossi le mani a toccare la sua vita, tenendomi ancorato. Le mie ginocchia erano deboli e sarei potuto cadere da un momento all'altro. Le mie mani avevano a malapena toccato i suoi fianchi che il mio stomaco fece di nuovo un salto mortale. Aprii leggermente la bocca per fargli capire che ero pronto a qualcosa di più. Quando finalmente però osai spingere la lingua nella sua bocca, tutto si fermò. Scostò il viso, voltandosi di lato e lasciandomi con la visuale della sua soffice guancia a domandarmi cosa diavolo fosse successo.

“Sei troppo giovane...”, Gerard disse di nuovo, mordendosi il labbro. Non mi guardò negli occhi, probabilmente per la sua stessa salvezza. Stava diventando difficile per lui controllarsi, nonostante gli avessi detto che non ce n'era bisogno. C'era qualcosa di nuovo che lo turbava, qualcosa che avevamo del tutto ignorato fino ad allora.

La società.

Sapevo già tutto riguardo le pressioni e i pregiudizi che si sarebbero creati in questa situazione, soltanto non li avevo mai considerati. Non avrei mai creduto che i miei sentimenti fossero corrisposti, quindi non c'era alcun bisogno di preoccuparsi di cosa la società avrebbe potuto pensare. Adesso, tuttavia, io e Gerard eravamo così vicini a quello che volevamo – ci eravamo baciati – ma eravamo ancora lontanissimi. Era una relazione pericolosa quella che stavo chiedendo – che stavamo chiedendo. Sapevo che le cose sarebbero potute andare in modo orribile. Avrebbero potuto scoprirci, prenderci, e sarei potuto diventare un reietto della società mentre Gerard sarebbe potuto finire in galera. Tutto ciò era pericoloso. Più pericoloso della mia dipendenza da alcool e droghe di cui ero stato vittima prima, più pericoloso di fumare, più pericoloso di tutto ciò a cui io ero mai andato incontro. Ci eravamo solo baciati per alcuni secondi e sembrava già valer la pena convivere con quel pericolo e tutto il resto, solo per poterlo fare di nuovo. Tuttavia Gerard stava ancora lottando per trattenersi, mordendosi il labbro (quello che avevo fottutamente baciato) e ripetendo ancora e ancora la stessa frase, rifiutandosi di guardarmi.

“Gerard”, lo interruppi, la mia voce piena di conoscenza mentre cercavo di inventarmi qualcosa che suonasse come conoscenza. Quando si era lamentato avevo lanciato uno sguardo nell’altra direzione, vedendo così le tele sulle quali Gerard aveva passato la sua vita. E allora ogni singolo ricordo del giorno che avevamo passato stesi sul suo pavimento mi venne in mente, e lo stesso fece una brillante idea. Una che avrebbe cambiato le cose in meglio.

“Oggi avresti dovuto dipingermi, giusto?” chiesi, e lui tornò a guardarmi perché non stavamo più parlando del problema; stavamo parlando di arte.

Ma l'arte è dappertutto,avrebbe detto Gerard, ricordai a me stesso. E l'arte è sesso.

“Sì, disegnarti...” disse insicuro, non finendo la frase così come aveva fatto così tante volte.

“Beh, mi hai detto che un quadro può diventare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia”. Annuì e io continuai ad esporre il mio piano, pieno di speranza. “In un quadro puoi colorare il cielo di arancione, il prato di viola e avrà sempre un significato; qualsiasi significato tu voglia attribuirgli. L'arte ha questo potere. Avresti dovuto dipingermi oggi, trasformami in un'opera d'arte. Puoi rendermi più vecchio, Gerard”, supplicai, strattonando la sua maglia che non avevo ancora lasciato andare e che lui non mi aveva ancora forzato a farlo.

“Trasformami in qualcos'altro che mi permetta di stare con te”, conclusi, facendo una pausa, facendo in modo che le mie parole lo colpissero più forte che poterono. Vidi i suoi occhi tremolare mentre i miei pensieri si scontravano con quelli che lui già aveva in mente. Avevo ancora una volta usato le sue parole contro di lui, ma avevo impressione che lui volesse perdere questa battaglia interiore. Ed io avevo un ultimo colpo da scagliare.

“Fa’ di me tutto”.

Dopo aver detto queste parole, legando insieme la loro accettazione e approvazione del pericolo che ne conseguiva in un'opera d'arte, le sue labbra incontrarono le mie. E questa volta ci baciammo come se non ci fosse stato nulla di sbagliato. Nel nostro dipinto, rinchiuso nelle nostre menti che si fondevano insieme, non c'era niente di sbagliato in tutto ciò.


	17. Calmo e sicuro - Parte I

Quando mi svegliai il giorno successivo, non avevo idea di dove mi trovassi. Sapevo comunque che in qualche modo l’artista sarebbe dovuto essere con me; ci volle del tempo prima che tutto mi tornasse alla mente. Ero ancora mezzo addormentato quando mi voltai sul suo enorme letto, aspettandomi di trovare il suo corpo proprio di fianco al mio, com’era stato la notte prima quando ci eravamo addormentati. Invece tutto ciò che trovai fu una mera traccia della sua presenza impressa sulle lenzuola sparpagliate. Allungai la mano verso l’area concava del letto e ve la posizionai senza più sentire il suo calore. Se n’era andato, ed io non avevo ancora idea di cosa stesse succedendo.

Non potei ignorare il martellare del mio cuore contro la cassa toracica del mio piccolo petto e l’ansietà che si insinuò in me poco dopo. Il sonno abbandonò i miei occhi abbastanza velocemente, l’ambiente attorno a me mi fece svegliare di colpo. Mi misi a sedere e mi grattai la testa, avvertendo ancora il sudore residuo della notte passata. I ricordi presero il posto del sonno nei miei occhi, e il tassello finale del puzzle si incastrò al proprio posto nel momento in cui notai il mio corpo nudo, coperto solo da una sottile leggera coperta blu.

Avevo fatto sesso con Gerard. Avevamo finalmente fatto ciò che non avremmo dovuto fare, l’azione alla quale avevamo girato attorno per mesi e che ora era finalmente stata compiuta. Ci eravamo baciati e toccati, e avevamo scopato sul suo letto. Lui mi aveva visto nudo e allo stesso modo io avevo visto lui. C’eravamo persino addormentati nello stesso letto subito dopo, senza provare a scappare dall’atto che avevamo commesso e giacendo invece nella sua conseguenza. Ci eravamo baciati per quelle che erano sembrate ore, scambiandoci a malapena una parola. Non avevamo avuto bisogno di parlare in quel momento, non ce n’era stato bisogno e l’avevamo già fatto fin troppo in precedenza. Ci eravamo limitati e concentrati a baciarci finché non avevamo esaurito saliva e stamina, premendo i nostri corpi sudati uno contro l’altro nel mezzo del letto. V’era una così estrema voglia in ogni azione compiuta, una tale disperazione data dal sapere che non avremmo ricevuto comprensione da nessun altro nel mondo esterno oltre noi.

Nell’oscurità della stanza vedevo a malapena, ma mi ricordavo di aver visto gli occhi di Gerard. In qualche modo avevano continuato a brillare di quel verde persino in assenza di luce. Mi ricordavo di averli fissati, anche se solo per pochi secondi, e di aver realizzato che non avrei voluto più vedere il mondo esterno. Non mi importava se ci avrebbero giudicati per ciò che avevamo fatto, per aver agito in questo modo. Io volevo essere lì, volevo stare con lui. Adesso volevo vedere sempre i suoi occhi nell’oscurità.

La notte scorsa mi ero allontanato dal suo fianco per pochi secondi solo per chiamare i miei genitori e dir loro che avrei passato la notte con Sam e Travis. Avevo dovuto dir loro qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, purché non venissero a cercarmi. Dovevo anche evitare di finire nei casini. Se adesso fossi stato messo in punizione e mi avessero tolto tutti i miei privilegi sarei probabilmente morto. Non è bello far assaporare a qualcuno qualcosa del gusto più buono che avesse mai conosciuto e sognato, e poi proibirgliela immediatamente dopo. Avevo bisogno di rimanere lì, almeno per la nottata.

Non sapevo che ore fossero quando mia madre rispose, ma la sua voce suonava stanca. Immaginavo fosse già oltre il coprifuoco e che lei fosse preoccupata. Fu riluttante ad acconsentire subito, ma alla fine cedette. Non sapevo, e non mi interessava sapere, se fu dovuto alla felicità nella mia voce o al voler evitare un battibecco che avrebbe portato a un no e al dover successivamente venirmi a prendere da Sam (perché era lì che mi trovavo, ovviamente). Mi limitai a chiudere la chiamata e a tornare a letto con Gerard. Mi cinse con il suo braccio e mi strinse a sé, baciandomi il viso nuovamente prima di abbandonarci al sonno.

Quello era l'ultimo ricordo chiaro che avevo della notte passata. Ricordavo vagamente altri dettagli come quello di essermi rigirato durante la notte, solo perché quando l'avevo fatto avevo avvertito il leggero russare di Gerard. Mi aveva preso un colpo, anche se meno intenso di quello che avevo avuto la mattina, senza riuscire subito a capire dove fossi, anche se era durato pochissimo dal momento che lo avevo visto disteso al mio fianco. Era buio ma ero riuscito a vedere la sua espressione rilassata, le sue labbra che si muovevano leggermente mentre respirava. Un sorriso si era fatto strada sul mio viso stanco mentre lo osservavo, sapendo che avevo baciato quelle labbra. Avevo fatto scivolare il mio braccio attorno alla sua vita, accoccolando la testa sul suo cuscino e scivolando di nuovo nel sonno. Per il resto della notte avevo dormito pesantemente. Era stata la dormita migliore mai fatta.

Tuttavia era venuto il giorno e non riuscivo a credere a nulla di tutto ciò. Sbattei velocemente gli occhi e studiai la stanza attorno a me. Notai i miei indumenti sparpagliati sul pavimento e ciò che era avvenuto la notte precedente si ripeté nella mia mente. Tutto mi dava l’idea di essere troppo simile a un sogno, come se mi stessi immaginando ogni cosa. Mi ero immaginato questa situazione così tante volte prima che, ora che ero stato proiettato in essa, non avevo null'altro su cui sognare, a cui pensare. I ricordi, i suoni e il leggero dolore che sentivo, fluivano ancora in me e prosciugavano i miei pensieri. Dovevo crederci. Era successo e non potevo tornare indietro.

Buona cosa era che non volessi farlo. Persino quando strisciai tra le lenzuola e vidi una macchia leggermente rosata, accompagnata da un leggero dolore, non desiderai tornare indietro. Mi aspettavo che avrei probabilmente sanguinato un po' a causa di ciò che era successo. Avevo sentito che la maggior parte delle ragazze sanguinavano quando perdevano la verginità, e quello era il 'modo tradizionale'. Io potevo solo immaginare ciò che mi sarebbe successo. La macchia comunque non era troppo grossa, il che mi sollevava parecchio. Gerard avrebbe potuto non averla notata. Avvertii le mie guance eguagliare quel colore roseo, colmo d'imbarazzo. Sarebbe meglio che non la vedesse, pensai. Non volevo che si preoccupasse o si agitasse come la notte passata quando credeva mi avesse fatto male. Stavo bene - più che bene. Ero con lui.

Beh, non proprio. Il letto era vuoto, la presenza dell’artista tradita solo dall'impronta della parte del letto in cui aveva dormito. Ero preoccupato di dove diavolo potesse essere, ma nonostante avessi i nervi a fior di pelle, il fatto che mi trovassi dentro la stanza mi calmava. Nella stanza dietro la sua porta nera e, essenzialmente, nella sua mente. Forse adesso avrei saputo ciò che pensava e di conseguenza dove era andato.

Mi misi a sedere diritto sul letto, appoggiando la schiena alla testata, studiando la stanza scura. La notte precedente l'avevo vista, ma a malapena; i miei occhi erano stati concentrati su altre cose e per altri motivi. Ora che avevo finalmente avuto il tempo di aprirli ed osservare questa camera misteriosa, vidi il mero scheletro di una stanza.

C'era un letto enorme nel centro, con dei comodini color quercia da entrambi i lati e una singola lampada incolore su uno di essi, formata esclusivamente dalla lampadina nuda che espandeva quella luce ambrata nella stanza. I muri non erano neri come la porta ma apparivano pur sempre molto scuri. Provenendo da un uomo così vivo d'esplosioni di colori, questi muri erano un insulto all'arte. Non erano bianchi, ma di una tinta color crema pallida, resa ancora più smorta dagli anni di fumo e cancro che era stata costretta ad assorbire. L'unica cosa che li attraversava erano crepe e buchi - assolutamente nessun ritratto o dipinto o lavoro artistico. Se la stanza fosse stata una persona, i mobili le ossa e il muro la pelle, allora questa sarebbe stata deperita. Affamata e ferita. Non sembrava proprio che la stanza appartenesse a un artista. Non c'era colore, vita, luce. L'unica cosa che richiamava lo spettro del colore erano le lenzuola, ma persino queste avevano una sfumatura più scura. Erano blu, ma pur sempre pallide come tutto il resto. Erano quasi del colore dei camici ospedalieri, ed avevano più o meno la medesima consistenza di quel tessuto aggrovigliato. Il pavimento era ciò che possedeva la maggior carica vitale; la mia maglietta rossa e altri vari articoli pieni di colore che mi osservavano da terra. La luce faceva la sua entrata dall'esterno, danzando sul legno duro come ad invitarmi ad uscire da quella stanza scialba.

Non ci volle molto per convincermi a farlo.

Mi sentii improvvisamente vulnerabile non appena notai le mie gambe nude sotto le sottili lenzuola e la mancanza di Gerard. Non avevo idea di dove potesse essere. Nell'ultimo ricordo che avevo di lui stava russando pacificamente mentre ora era scomparso. Mentre cercavo i miei vestiti sul letto non vidi da nessuna parte i suoi pantaloni di velluto, né la sua camicia nera. Era tutta roba mia. Tentai di convincermi che lui fosse ancora nell'appartamento, perché doveva essere così. Non poteva essersene andato; era casa sua e... no. Non c'erano scusanti; doveva essere così e basta. Avevamo appena fatto sesso. Perché avrebbe dovuto scappare? Ero sicuro che non fosse propriamente scappato, ma continuai ad avere una sensazione di timore nella bocca dello stomaco.

Perché avrebbe dovuto lasciarmi?

Per tutto questo tempo mi ero sentito al sicuro con lui. Sarà anche potuto sembrare pericoloso agli occhi del mondo esterno, ma io sapevo nel profondo dentro di me che lui non avrebbe mai, e non avrebbe mai potuto, farmi del male. E tuttavia... non appena mi infilai gli indumenti sulle gambe scoperte, la maglietta sulla schiena, e mi inoltrai nell'appartamento, non trovai niente. La luce penetrava dalla finestra a golfo, illuminando l'appartamento con un’aura dorata e accecante. Vidi la colomba, appollaiata in alto dentro la sua gabbia con la testa ripiegata sotto l'ala, dormiente. Ascoltai attentamente il suo respiro che potevo udire dall'altra parte dell'appartamento dal momento che non v'erano altri rumori. Gerard non c'era. Non c'era niente.

Ed io mi sentivo a pezzi. Mi sentivo nudo ancora una volta. Più esposto e vulnerabile che mai. Questo non era qualcosa che Gerard avrebbe fatto. Qualcosa non andava. Non era assolutamente da lui. La mia mente iniziò ad analizzare le circostanze, presumendo il peggio ogni volta. Forse era successo qualcosa di brutto. Aveva aperto la porta per prendere il giornale ed era stato preso dalla polizia. Forse era stato beccato. Noi eravamo stati beccati. Tutte queste ipotesi mi vennero in mente, ma sapevo che stavo solo avendo una reazione esagerata. Avrei sentito se l'avessero portato via. Non era possibile che ci avessero beccati così in fretta. Avevamo a malapena avuto l'opportunità di iniziare una relazione; non poteva essere già giunta al termine.

E nonostante tutto ero lì, immobile nel mezzo della sua sala in t-shirt e boxer. Nessun Gerard in vista. Completamente sviscerato.

Era già finito?

Non sapevo perché avevo quest'improvviso bisogno di essere con lui; non era come se non ci avessi appena passato la notte intera. Il mio bisogno differiva dal volerci solo stare in compagnia, o persino dal volerci fare sesso. Era come se volessi assicurarmi che lui fosse ancora lì. Era stato parte di me la notte passata - era stato dentro di me. Non avrei potuto rilassarmi se fosse così improvvisamente scomparso. Era stato come se fossimo diventati una cosa sola quando avevamo fatto sesso e in quel momento avevo la stessa sensazione. Se lui si fosse allontanato da me, che rimanevo fermo dov'ero, avrei sentito uno strappo crearsi tra noi.

Ed io mi sentivo dilaniare in quel momento. Il mio petto faceva male, giusto al centro, dove tutta la mia ansia ribolliva e si ingigantiva. Non era solo il dolore al petto che crivellava il mio corpo. Sentivo male anche da altre parti, come là dove mi aveva penetrato la notte scorsa. Non era esattamente lo stesso tipo di dolore di quando lo aveva appena fatto, ma ne era la conseguenza. V'era una leggera ombra di dolore che si faceva sentire quando mi muovevo in certi modi. Me ne ero praticamente dimenticato, ma girovagando per il suo appartamento e cercando disperatamente di vestirmi per cercare lui, era ritornato in superficie. Il mio ano mi sembrava leggermente aperto, e forse anche un po' allargato. Ne convenni che quello fosse un buon segno; forse non avrei più provato così tanto dolore quando lo avremmo fatto di nuovo. Se l'avessimo fatto... diciamo che avevo bisogno che Gerard fosse in casa per soddisfare questo desiderio.

Non era solo il mio corpo ad essere diverso, io mi sentivo diverso. Avevo avuto qualcuno dentro di me, e quel solo pensiero bastava a scuotermi nel profondo.

Avevo perso la verginità la notte passata, e cazzo, quel concetto in sé era abbastanza strano. Ci avevo pensato su così tante volte e in così tanti modi, ma mai così. Mai in mille anni avrei pensato che avrei perso la verginità con un artista quarantasettenne, su per il culo, nel suo appartamento. Il dolore al petto si placò leggermente e risi tra me e me, scuotendo la testa. Era semplicemente e perfettamente assurdo e sbagliato.

Tuttavia, se era veramente così sbagliato, perché la notte scorsa era stata così giusta? Non era stata bella solo per quanto riguardava l’aspetto fisico. Lo era stata anche per altri motivi più profondi di quello. Mi sentivo bene a sapere che interagivamo ad un livello più elevato. A sapere che i suoi tocchi, i suoi baci, e le scopate significavano più che solo sesso per lui. Era bello sentire il bruciore causato da quell'atto e la successiva realizzazione che lui era stato dentro di me. Parte di me.

La realizzazione stessa era così bella. Il sesso era una cosa. Il sesso era divertente ed eccitante e distendeva i nervi. Ma ciò che avevamo fatto non era sesso. Non sapevo cosa fosse, ma era qualcosa di più. Ci eravamo uniti ed era bello. Ed anche una volta che era tutto finito, era ancora bello. E nonostante non avessimo parlato di niente più che del consenso, mi immaginavo che fosse stato bello anche per Gerard. Non era stato lui a provare dolore; quello ero stato io, non lui, quindi lui non aveva neanche provato le pecche fisiche del sesso. La notte passata doveva essere stata bella per lui da qualsiasi parte la si guardasse.

Se era stato così, perché non era lì con me a valutare tutti i benefici che ne avevamo tratto? Perché non era in casa così che potessi dirgli che volevo farlo di nuovo, in ogni modo possibile, solo per potermi sentire vicino a lui? Lui non si sentiva così vicino a me? Mi domandai. Era tutto così diverso quando eri dalla parte del dare piuttosto che del ricevere? Non lo sapevo. Il sesso - il sesso gay in questo caso - era una cosa completamente nuova per me. Forse era di norma lasciare da solo il tuo partner la mattina. Non ne avevo idea, e per una volta lui non era presente ad insegnarmi le regole di ogni cosa.

Prima ero stato ingenuo: non avevo mai fatto granché con nessuno, indipendentemente dal suo genere. Conoscevo i termini, ma non come applicarli. Sapevo piccole cose, ma mi vergognavo troppo per parlarne chiaramente, scendere nei particolari o fare domande. Avrei anche potuto aver fatto tantissime brutte cose nella mia vita, ma non erano mai state mie scelte. Erano sempre state le scelte di qualcun altro. Avevo sempre avuto questa stupida convinzione che quando avessi preso la decisione di fare sesso sarei diventato un adulto, un uomo, e la mia ingenuità sarebbe scomparsa. Tutto sarebbe stato più facile. Ma ora tutto sembrava solamente peggiorato di una decina di volte ed ero finito per essere abbandonato mezzo nudo e fottutamente confuso in un ambiente che era stato solito essere la mia casa lontano da casa.

Scossi la testa e passai le mani tra i miei capelli arruffati, seccato. Non volevo pensare alla ricaduta che stavo avendo; la mia stupida ingenuità. Presunsi che ci avrei pensato su più tardi, quando Gerard sarebbe tornato. Se fosse tornato... Sapevo che mi stavo preoccupando per niente perché, anche se mi avesse lasciato, sarebbe dovuto tornare. Questo era il suo appartamento, dopotutto. Non se ne sarebbe mai andato abbandonandolo ad un ragazzino diciassettenne (poco importa quanto il sesso fosse stato bello o brutto). Sarebbe tornato, riuscii a convincermene abbastanza. Ma quanto ci sarebbe voluto e come sarebbe stato quando l'avrebbe fatto era ancora da vedersi. E io non avevo niente da fare oltre che aspettare.

Lasciai il centro della stanza, spostando la mia attenzione sulla cucina. Improvvisamente la mia lingua sembrava il deserto del Sahara. Io e Gerard avevamo usato tutta la nostra saliva la notte passata, baciandoci con voracità, ed ogni altro liquido in eccesso nel mio corpo era stato completamente prosciugato, sia che fosse stato sudore o che altro. Stavo fottutamente morendo di sete.

Mi diressi a passo svelto fino al frigorifero che sperai non fosse un miraggio. Lo sembrò quando, aprendo la portiera dotata di maniglia metallica, vidi nulla oltre a bottiglie su bottiglie di vino. Sospirai - un'altra cosa che andava storta quella mattina - e mi mossi verso il lavello. Mi riempii il bicchiere e riuscii a berne solo un sorso quando udii il familiare tintinnio delle chiavi.

Gerard era tornato.

Guardandolo da vicino e dietro l'angolo della cucina, lo vidi entrare lentamente nell'appartamento, non consapevole che lo stessi spiando. Era completamente vestito, la giacca con la colomba appesa poco saldamente alle sue spalle e la camicia che spuntava da sotto. Posò le chiavi sul tavolo lì vicino insieme a quelle che sembravano buste, bollette forse, e fece correre le sue dita tra i suoi capelli. Il suo viso era vuoto d'espressione nonostante sembrasse irradiare un che di nonchalance, specialmente mentre si liberava della giacca appendendola con grazia sul retro della porta. Era del tutto ignaro del fatto che lo stessi osservando, e il mio sguardo sembrava congelato su di lui. Aveva lo stesso aspetto che aveva sempre avuto e per qualche ragione ne rimasi deluso.

Io non ero lo stesso di prima. Non solo ero in piedi nel mezzo della cucina con meno vestiti indosso di quanti ne avessi avuti quando ero arrivato, ma avevamo anche fatto qualcosa di così intimo. Non volevo vedere Gerard l'Artista lì nell'entrata, nessuna espressione oltre alla fredda arroganza. Volevo vedere Gerard la persona, colui con il quale ero andato a letto. Volevo vedere ancora i suoi occhi verdi.

Improvvisamente quegli occhi incontrarono i miei, come a soddisfare la mia richiesta silenziosa. Gerard s'era finalmente accorto che ero sveglio e in piedi nella sua cucina. Sorrise nell'immediato, scoprendo i suoi piuttosto brutti denti macchiati dalla nicotina, ma non riuscii a comprendere il resto dell'espressione. Mi voltai, avvertendo il rossore farsi strada sulle mie guance (di nuovo), improvvisamente consapevole.

"Ehi", lo sentii dire con semplicità, prima che iniziasse ad avanzare lentamente.

Tenni gli occhi abbassati a guardare le gocce d'acqua che si raccoglievano sul fondo d'acciaio del suo lavello. Potevo sentire il 'clonk' che le sue scarpe facevano sul pavimento mentre si avvicinava, ma persino quando avvertii il suo corpo di fianco a me non alzai lo sguardo. L'unione che avevamo avuto stava bruscamente diventando troppo per me da sostenere, specialmente se lui era tornato ad essere solo l'Artista. Quella persona aveva visto troppo di me.

"Buongiorno," salutò con la stessa voce leggera e allegra. Si poggiò sul lavello, aspettando per una risposta che non arrivò mai. Le mie nocche si fecero bianche mentre le stringevo saldamente attorno al bicchiere.

"Stai bene?" esordì, scetticismo e preoccupazione sfociavano in un'unica cosa nella sua voce.

Annuii.

"Sei sicuro?" pressò nuovamente, piegandosi sul pianale e provando incrociare il mio sguardo. Mosse cautamente una mano sulla parte inferiore della mia schiena, accarezzandola dal basso verso l'alto. Rimasi scioccato dalle scosse che venivano irradiate nella mia spina dorsale. Non mi ero aspettato quella mossa. E cosa fai quando vieni fulminato?

Salti. Lontano.

E così feci. Le mie mani sciolsero la presa dal bicchiere e le mie braccia lo spinsero in avanti, facendolo sbattere e rompere nel lavello. Atterrò con un tonfo sordo e si ruppe nonostante non ci fosse troppa distanza tra il mio braccio e la sua ultima locazione. La velocità dell'azione era stata forte abbastanza da poter rompere qualsiasi cosa eccetto la tensione tra me e Gerard. Come se le cose non avessero potuto peggiorare ulteriormente ed io non avessi potuto sembrare più ingenuo di così.

Perlomeno il bicchiere s'era rotto nel lavello, provai a dirmi con calma. Perlomeno non c'era del vetro sul pavimento e non c'era modo in cui ci potessimo ferire. Tuttavia il mio ragionamento logico non fece nulla per calmare il teenager confuso che era in me. Mi allontanai dal casino che avevo causato per colpa mia, le braccia alzate sopra il pianale come affette da spasmi frenetici. Potei sentire il mio viso arrossire in imbarazzo quando la mia agitazione non accennava ad attenuarsi in alcun modo. Scuse sfuggirono alla mia bocca al posto delle imprecazioni, ma a Gerard sembrava non importare di nulla. Non aveva fatto alcuna mossa per contrastare le mie azioni improvvise, e rimaneva ancora tranquillamente appoggiato al pianale della cucina.

"Non ti preoccupare," insistette, invadendo la mia zona di panico personale che sarebbe anche potuta essere un campo di battaglia. Io ero rimasto lì a spostare il mio sguardo da una cosa all'altra, riuscendo a tenerlo pur sempre lontano dal suo. Non riuscii a liberarmi così facilmente del suo tocco ed avvertii nuovamente il suo palmo pesante sulla mia schiena. Mi accarezzò con gentilezza ma non avvertii più le scosse. Era rilassante. Mi stava facendo calmare. Forse l'acqua aveva raffreddato i miei nervi ma lui non sembrava più minaccioso.

"Ho rotto centinaia di quei dannati bicchieri," scherzò con naturale carisma. "Anche se la maggior parte delle volte è stato intenzionale."

Ero sicuro che stesse sorridendo nonostante non mi preoccupassi di guardarlo in faccia. Tuttavia mi stavo calmando, stavo riprendendo la mia normale condizione, e piano abbassai le braccia riportandole a riposare sul pianale senza più un bicchiere da stringere come anti-stress. La sua mano era calda sulla mia schiena e questa volta diede vita a delle onde di realizzazione in me. A dispetto della sua recente scomparsa, sapevo che potevo fidarmi di lui. Era tornato dopotutto.

"Sì," pronunciai tremolante, ancora agitato sotto il suo tocco. La sua mano non implicava nulla di sessuale e rimaneva sempre lì sulla mia schiena, senza scendere mai oltre un certo limite. L'avrebbe fatto anche prima di tutto questo; si stava solo assicurando che stessi bene.

Riuscivo a vedere il contorno dei suoi capelli neri e mi ricordai di come gli erano caduti tutti sul viso mentre dormiva, come ragnatele formatesi sulla sua mente assopita. Ebbi l'improvviso bisogno di abbandonare la mia agitazione e di fissarlo dritto negli occhi. Vidi solo questi, gli occhi che avevo visto nell'oscurità, e dovetti voltarmi un'altra volta. Era ancora troppo per me. Non volevo guardarlo del tutto, solo il giusto perché non potesse scomparire di nuovo.

"Frank, " chiamò il mio nome, notando la mia esitazione. Non mi mossi. Strinsi le mani sul pianale con forza; così tanta forza che ebbi il timore di rompere anche quello.

"Frank," ripeté, con un po' più di convinzione, ma non con rabbia. Fermò la mano sulla mia schiena e iniziò a farsi strada verso il mio collo con dolcezza. Intricò le dita nei miei capelli, irradiando scosse in me nella spina dorsale che aveva appena toccato, prima di portare la mano alla base del mio collo, il pollice lungo la mia mandibola.

"Frank, stai bene?" disse di nuovo, implorazione nella sua voce.

"Sì," insistetti, deglutendo vistosamente con occhi chiusi mentre il suo pollice iniziava a percorrere il mio viso con estrema leggerezza.

"Allora perché non mi guardi?"

C'era un qualcosa nella sua voce che non avevo mai sentito prima, o forse sì, ma me ne avevo tenuto conto fino a quel momento. Era triste - non disperato, ma deluso. Il modo in cui le sue dita si intricavano e districavano tra i miei capelli provava che era agitato anche lui. Non era un ritmo da 'prendersi cura' (nonostante stesse facendo anche quello), bensì un tic nervoso.

Più scosse mi attraversarono. Capii che non stavo più parlando con l’arrogante artista. Non l’avevo fatto mai. Gerard era stato con me per tutto il tempo, ed ora voleva che lo guardassi. Se l’avessi fatto prima forse non sarei stato così scettico, agitato e non avrei rotto così tanti oggetti sotto i nostri occhi. Gerard era tanto vulnerabile quanto lo ero io, e il fatto che nessuno vedesse questa sua parte gli faceva tanto male quanto a me faceva l’essere stato lasciato indietro.

“Guardami e dimmi che va tutto bene,” Ripeté nuovamente e piano Gerard, un po’ di tensione che si scioglieva nella sua voce. Doveva aver notato o avvertito il modo in cui il mio corpo era cambiato, irrigidito dalla realizzazione, poiché si mosse più vicino a me. Allontanò la mano dal retro del mio collo, alzandomi cautamente la testa fino ad incontrare i suoi occhi. E lì, persino coi raggi dorati e accecanti del sole che risplendevano da angolazioni improbabili, vidi ciò che avevo visto al buio.

“Sto bene,” gli riferii, e questa volta non fu difficile mantenere lo sguardo su di lui. Osservai perfino il suo viso, distogliendo l’attenzione dai suoi occhi per portarla sulla sua espressione.

Lui sorrise, e per un momento avrei potuto giurare che stesse per baciarmi. La sua mano permaneva sul mio viso e il pollice disegnava piccoli cerchi nonostante ora potessi guardarlo. Volevo che mi baciasse ma ero ancora leggermente nervoso. Non sapevo cosa tutto quello significasse esattamente. Sapevo che gli importava di me; quello era davvero evidente da tutte le sue più recenti dimostrazioni d’affetto. Ma c’era ancora qualcosa che mi tratteneva, forse a causa della mia ingenuità.

“Dove sei stato?” domandai audacemente. Era una domanda importante per essere provenuta da uno che non era riuscito neanche a guardare qualcuno negli occhi fino a due secondi prima e che aveva appena rotto un bicchiere, ma pur sempre meno ardita rispetto a quello che avrei voluto fare veramente: afferrarlo e baciarlo ancora. Prima avrei pensato che tutto sarebbe stato più facile dopo tutta la pratica della notte scorsa, ma niente sembrava più andare con fluidità e naturalezza. Sperai di non aver già mandato tutto a puttane.

“Oh,” proferì, come se fosse stato colto sul fatto. Lasciò cadere la sua mano dal mio viso con lentezza, portandola a riposare sulla mia spalla. “Sono solo uscito. Ho preso della roba.”

Indicò il pianale dove era stato posato un sacchetto di plastica. Era un sacchetto bianco opaco, il logo rosso poco visibile a causa delle pieghe della busta. Lo fissai a lungo, non per provare a decifrare cosa fosse ma per cercare di capire quando diavolo l’avesse messo lì.

“Oh,“ esclamai sommessamente, era il mio turno d’essere colto sul fatto. Aggiustai il peso in equilibrio sui miei piedi scalzi tornando a guardare lui. “Perché non mi hai salutato?”

Gerard sospirò profondamente, corrugando le sopracciglia con discreta agitazione. Si passò la mano libera tra i capelli neri, tenendo sempre l’altra sulla mia spalla.

“Non volevo svegliarti.” Sorrise improvvisamente, trascinando di nuovo la sua mano sul mio viso. Sfregò il suo pollice contro la mia guancia, terminando la sua corsa nel portarmi i capelli dietro l’orecchio. “Sei meraviglioso mentre dormi.”

Dovetti voltarmi in quel momento. Non perché il suo sguardo fosse troppo intenso ma perché non volevo che mi vedesse arrossire. Non ero abituato a questo genere di complimenti o comportamenti. E mi sembrava alquanto assurdo che un ragazzo potesse essere meraviglioso. Non dovrebbe essere definito ‘bello’? E che io fossi bello, o addirittura meraviglioso, era impossibile.

“Ti ho dato un bacio per salutarti,” Le parole dolci di Gerard si fecero spazio nel filo dei miei pensieri ancora una volta mentre la sua mano si muoveva tra i miei capelli arruffati nel vano tentativo di pettinarli. “Ma non volevo svegliarti. Non sapevo quanto sarei rimasto fuori e non volevo che tu mi aspettassi in piedi. Non volevo neanche che tu sapessi che me n’ero andato…”

La sua voce si fece più morbida mentre i suoi occhi ridiscesero fino ai suoi piedi. Se non l’avessi conosciuto così tanto avrei pensato che si stesse vergognando. Ma stavamo parlando di Gerard; non importava quanto fosse sincero con me, la vergogna era una cosa che non conosceva o indossava.

“Volevo stare da solo.”

“Perché?” domandai, piegando la testa da un lato.

“Avevo bisogno di liberarmi la mente. Pensare a un bel po’ di cose..”

“Del tipo?” Sapevo di essere fastidioso ed insistente. Era un uomo adulto che poteva fare ciò che voleva, ma io lo assillavo lo stesso per ottenere delle risposte.

Alzò gli occhi su di me con lentezza, prendendo un respiro prima di dire qualcosa. “Te..”

“Oh” proferii, per poi trovarmi senza più domande da fare dal momento che entrambi avevamo esaurito le parole.

“Senti, lasciami spiegare,” Gerard tagliò il silenzio abbastanza in fretta. Rimosse la mano dalla mia spalla facendola scivolare giù per il mio braccio, congiungendo le nostre mani. “Vieni nella mia stanza per un po’. Solo per parlare, lo prometto.”

Mi guardò cercando un qualche genere di approvazione prima di ricominciare a muoversi portandosi dietro il sacchetto sul pianale. Questo frusciò rumorosamente mentre lui si avventurava nel posto dal quale ero appena uscito. Ci portò a sedere in fondo al letto, entrambe le nostre ginocchia si toccavano mentre eravamo faccia a faccia, pronti a discutere. Chiusi le gambe strettamente, avvertendo il tessuto dei suoi pantaloni a contatto con la mia pelle e mi ricordai che ero ancora veramente molto esposto. Posò il sacchetto dietro di noi per poi mettersi a giocherellare con le sue mani, cercando di trovare le parole.

“La notte scorsa…” iniziò, un tono insicuro in tutto e per tutto. Provò a guardarmi, ma guardò subito da un’altra parte. Io fui tentato di prendere tra le mie mani il suo viso per fargli fissare me direttamente. Sapevo che non avrei mai potuto imitarlo, nonostante quanto ci provassi e quanto lui facesse parte di me.

“Non siamo costretti a ripetere ciò che abbiamo fatto la notte scorsa,” sputò finalmente, e in quel momento fui grato che stessimo entrambi guardando altrove.

Sentii di nuovo quella sensazione nel mio petto che tornava a piena potenza dopo che si era attenuata momentaneamente quando lui era rientrato. Che Gerard non volesse più tutto questo? Che non mi volesse più? Era per questo che era uscito? Che tutto fosse un enorme sbaglio? Che io avessi avuto ragione fin dall’inizio? Queste domande mi ferivano come proiettili, ma la maglia che indossavo si attorcigliava alla mia pelle, mescolandosi con essa mentre mi riempivo di tagli e rendendomi quella dura statua che ero davanti a lui. Fissai i miei piedi scalzi, nudi come lo ero stato io stesso la scorsa notte, cercando di dare un senso alle cose.

Dio, quel cazzo di sesso aveva cambiato tutto. E non nel modo migliore. Avevo sperato che tutto sarebbe andato bene se mi fossi concesso a lui, dandoci la possibilità di stare insieme, e persino di costruirci un nostro fottuto mondo, un nostro dipinto. Saremmo stati insieme e tutto sarebbe stato più facile. Io sarei diventato adulto; era lo stesso principio della mia scemante innocenza e ingenuità. La volevo scomparsa, e volevo che la mia relazione matura con Gerard avesse inizio.

A me, onestamente, era piaciuto ciò che avevamo fatto quella notte. A dispetto del dolore e dell’imbarazzo iniziale, del fatto che fossi completamente nudo e che sanguinassi, mi era piaciuto fare sesso. Alla fine era stato bello a partire dalla metà, il che mi aveva sorpreso non poco. Non sapevo che fosse così bello infilarsi qualcosa nel culo. Non è che quando ero sdraiato a casa di notte pensassi a questo genere di cose. Ed il dolore che mi era rimasto dalla notte passata era un qualcosa che Gerard mi aveva detto necessario. Dovevo ricordarmelo. E lo avrei fatto per tanto tempo. Non solo perché avevo perso la verginità quella notte, ma per via di colui con il quale l’avevo persa. Non avrei mai immaginato di perderla in questo modo e con quest’uomo, ma cazzo. Questo non importava più. Volevo che fosse così.

Cos’era cambiato? Tutto. O perlomeno così sembrava. Sperai solamente che il metaforico ‘tutto’, quello che lui aveva richiesto - e che io gli avevo fottutamente dato - non cambiasse. Forse Gerard era solo nervoso in quel momento. Forse era successo qualcosa quando era uscito. C’erano dozzine di possibilità e il mio pensiero svelto insieme con il suo girovagare solitario non stavano aiutando nessuno dei due.

“Non siamo costretti a farlo di nuovo,” ripeté Gerard, gesticolando con le mani e mantenendo gli occhi puntati sul pavimento. “So che siamo stati affrettati, e non siamo costretti a fare di nuovo sesso. Possiamo fare qualcos’altro, o possiamo non fare niente. Puoi anche andartene se vuoi..”

Stava parlando più velocemente del normale, ma l’ultima frase suonò forte e chiara alle mie orecchie. E pensare a quel che avrebbe potuto intendere non me l’avrebbe fatta dimenticare facilmente.

“Cosa?” farfugliai, la mia voce ancora roca e forte. Gerard smise di parlare praticamente nell’immediato, le sue mani si congelarono a mezz’aria. Voltò la testa da un lato per incontrare il mio sguardo e corrugò le labbra prima di ripetere la frase più lentamente.

“Puoi andartene ora se vuoi..”

“E’ ciò che vuoi?” dissi praticamente strozzato.

Dio, come avevo potuto essere così stupido? Questo era probabilmente il motivo per il quale mi aveva lasciato solo fin da subito. Voleva semplicemente liberarsi di me. Voleva suggerirmi di andarmene. Fottuto diavolo. Non riuscivo a credere a ciò che stava succedendo.

“Non stiamo parlando di me, Frank,” mi informò con fermezza. Non avevo idea di come potesse rimanere così composto quando io mi sentivo distruggere dentro.

“Di chi stiamo parlando allora?” farfugliai, stringendo le lenzuola del letto con rabbia nervosa. Se avesse detto qualcosa sulla società ero del tutto sicuro che avrei perso le staffe.

“Te...” rispose senza perdere un colpo. Smisi di agitarmi e di respirare affannosamente. Sciolsi persino lo sguardo enigmatico con il quale lo stavo fissando. Non riuscivo a trovare le parole per contestare quella risposta; ne stavo discutendo già abbastanza nella mia testa.

“Se non vuoi che si ripeta niente di quello che è successo la notte scorsa, Frank, non lo faremo,” insistette nuovamente Gerard, con delicatezza. Si posizionò meglio sul letto, avvicinandosi a me insieme alla sua dichiarazione. Posizionò il suo palmo molto più grande del mio sulla mia mano, accarezzandola dolcemente. L’avrebbe ricoperta e afferrata del tutto se non fossi stato ancora avvinghiato alle lenzuola per comodità, e non volevo lasciarle andare. Il suo volto era così vicino al mio e così lontano allo stesso tempo. Volevo quel bacio mancato sin da quando eravamo stati in cucina, ma ero troppo bloccato perché potessi farne qualcosa a riguardo.

“So che abbiamo affrettato le cose,” iniziò a ripetersi Gerard.

“Te ne penti?” mi trovai a dire e a puntare il mio sguardo sui suoi occhi. Fu preso alla sprovvista dalla mia improvvisa mossa, ma si riprese velocemente.

“Sai che non mi pento di ciò che faccio.” Mi stava dando la tipica risposta, quella che aveva ripetuto a se stesso e detto così tante volte in quella casa quando stavamo solo creando arte. Non volevo arte in quel momento. Volevo noi.

Lui riuscì a vedere i cambiamenti nel mio corpo e, svegliandosi, mi diede la risposta che avevo bisogno di sentire, anche se non era quella giusta. “E specialmente non mi pento di questo.”

Si piegò verso di me ancora di più, ma eravamo ancora troppo lontani per far qualsiasi cosa. Potevo avvertire i suoi respiri, e sapevo che voleva ricevere certezza in qualche modo. Io annuii e ritornai a guardare i miei piedi scalzi.

“Il sesso è intimo.” Ricominciò, ritirandosi, e per una volta desiderai solo che stesse zitto. Stava cercando di trovare scuse per non stare con me, quando per tutto questo tempo avevo pensato che fossimo giunti al mutuo consenso del bisogno di stare insieme.

“Il sesso è una grande cosa. Ed io ti ho rubato la prima volta. Ho preso molto da te…” Il suo sguardo si posò in basso sui nostri palmi, non stretti insieme ma a malapena uno sopra l’altro. “E nonostante entrambi avessimo voluto che accadesse la notte scorsa, non vuol dire che io mi aspetti che tu voglia farlo ancora. Non mi sono mai aspettato niente da te, ed è ancora così, Frank. Voglio solo che tu lo sappia…”

“Lo so,” instetti, sospirando con forza. “Mi stai facendo sentire di nuovo un bambino.”

Lo vidi mordersi il labbro, quasi a voler controbattere su quel punto e dire che ero un bambino. Per me non significava più nulla che io avessi trent’anni meno di lui. Lui aveva creato la mia età la scorsa notte, e forse l’aveva riportata alla memoria così vividamente come avevo fatto io perché si limitò a sospirare invece di rispondere quando la sua testa si era abbassata, i suoi capelli a coprirgli il volto.

“E’ solo che non voglio farti del male..” mormorò dolcemente.

“Non l’hai fatto,” risposi con convinzione, senza dare peso al fatto che probabilmente stesse pensando ad alta voce. La sua testa si risollevò quasi immediatamente e tornò a guardarmi. Aveva ancora quello sguardo professionale stressato e impassibile, ma un sorriso andava formandosi agli angoli della sua bocca.

“Non hai idea di quant’è bello sentirtelo dire,” disse con entusiasmo, l’emozione nella sua voce mi sorprese. “Farti del male è l’ultima cosa che voglio.”

Ci fu silenzio per un po’ dopo ciò, la gravità della situazione ricadeva attorno a noi come i cocci di vetro ancora nel lavello. Lui sembrava stare meglio di prima, il tic nervoso lo aveva abbandonato ed il suo atteggiamento altezzoso era tornato. Io non ero così arrabbiato e non mi sentivo più come un bambino. Potevo sentire la sua mano molto più grande sulla mia, le sue dita mi sfioravano con un leggero movimento e lasciai finalmente andare le lenzuola. Voltai la mia mano col dorso verso il basso e incrociai con scioltezza le dita con le sue, anche se rimaneva ancora troppo distante da me.

“Cosa vuoi, Gerard? “ domandai quando i nostri occhi si incontrarono per un breve istante ed esitarono per troppo tempo in indecisione.

“Ah, beh,” sospirò, prolungando l’attesa. “Ti ho detto cosa volevo la notte scorsa.” Si fermò per un breve istante per vedere se mi ricordassi.

Come avrei potuto dimenticare?

“Ma per ora, credo che mi accontenterei di un bacio,” mi informò, un pigro mezzo sorriso sul suo volto. Mi impossessai della situazione per privarla di quella fiacchezza, sorridendo pienamente per entrambi.

“Credo che sia una buona idea,” concordai con calma, e all’improvviso non sembrava più così distante.

Ci guardammo per lungo tempo, i nostri occhi vagavano sulla bocca leggermente aperta dell’altro. Ci inclinammo a vicenda e il mio cuore mi balzò in gola al primo leggero contatto delle nostre labbra. Questa era la prima volta che facevamo le medesime azioni della notte precedente. Gerard mi avrà anche toccato e parlato di sesso, ma l’aveva sempre fatto. Blaterava su roba sessuale come se niente fosse e mi aveva toccato così tanto, ma pur sempre così poco, ogni giorno prima della scorsa notte. La notte passata era stata la prima volta che le cose erano cambiate tra di noi, ma poi venuto il mattino era sembrato che fossimo tornati indietro nel tempo ed avessimo disfatto ogni cosa. Non volevo che fosse così. Con questo bacio stavamo riattraversando quello spazio temporale un’altra volta e stavamo ripristinando quel tutto. Era un poco imbarazzante ritornare a fare certe cose, ma alla fine riuscimmo a farlo.

Mi spostai più vicino a Gerard proprio nel momento in cui aprii le mie labbra per lasciare che la sua lingua entrasse nella mia bocca. Sentii la sua mano raggiungere il retro della mia testa, intricandosi coi miei capelli prima di andare alla fine a riposarsi sul mio collo, per approfondire ciò che stavamo facendo. Mi mossi sempre più vicino senza ancora sapere cosa fare con le mie mani. Toccai i suoi fianchi gentilmente, e quando lui procedette a baciarmi più intensamente, decisi che quello era la via giusta da prendere. Avvolsi le mani attorno ai suoi grossi fianchi e annullai l’ultimo rimasuglio di spazio tra noi. Eravamo ancora seduti ritti sul letto, ma il mio busto stava toccando il suo, la mia lingua era nella sua bocca, ed io avvertii un calore che non sentivo da quando eravamo stati a letto insieme, entrambi nudi. Diressi le mie dita attorno all’estremità della sua maglietta e tentai di infilare un dito al suo interno. Avevo bisogno di toccare la sua pelle.

“Che cosa vuoi, Frank?” domandò Gerard, staccandosi dal bacio pochi istanti dopo. Lui mantenne la sua mano sulla mia nuca e spinse le nostre fronti un po’ per incontrarsi. Sentii i nostri corpi inclinarsi verso il basso sul letto ed il mio cuore battere dentro il mio petto. L’ansia portata dal sesso mi inondò, e nonostante l’avessi già affrontato e fatto prima, tutto era così imponente, così nuovo, e ancora così spaventoso. Sapevo che era spaventoso anche per Gerard, anche se avevamo messo in chiaro molte cose adesso. Lui aveva ancora paura di farmi del male e, onestamente, neanche io volevo che me ne venisse fatto.

Provai a portare i nostri corpi a distendersi completamente invece di rispondere alla sua domanda, perché in realtà non sapevo cosa dire. Volevo che fosse lui a decidere, come la notte passata. Sapevo che mi sarebbe andato bene qualsiasi cosa mi avesse fatto perché mi fidavo di lui, ma ero ancora così inesperto che non sapevo cosa fare e quando. Si lasciò spingere verso il basso sul letto, angolando il suo corpo in modo tale che mi potesse guardare, ma lui continuava a volere una risposta. Aveva reso molto chiaro il fatto che niente sarebbe successo se prima non l’avessi detto a parole.

“Cosa vuoi, Frank?” domandò nuovamente tra piccoli baci sul mio collo. Afferrò il mio viso tra le sue mani, ancora, traendo i nostri occhi e labbra a livello. Provai a continuare a baciarlo, ma lui divideva le nostre lingue.

“Dimmi, farò ogni cosa tu voglia,” mi assicurò, appena più forte di un sussurro. “Lo prometto.”

Fissai i suoi occhi verdi. Le pupille erano larghe ma l’anello di verde sul quale avevo passato la mia intera esistenza a mantenere al centro della mia attenzione era ancora lì. Era anche limpido - proprio come lo era stato di notte. E fu in quel momento che compresi cosa fosse ciò che volevo di più.

“Voglio stare qui per tutto il weekend,” gli dissi con fermezza. Volevo vedere di nuovo quegli occhi nella penombra e l’unico modo per farlo era dormire di nuovo nel suo letto. Non volevo andare a casa. Volevo rimanere proprio lì.

Subito lui rise; leggeri e veloci respiri venivano esalati dalle sue ora gonfie labbra. Accarezzò la mia guancia mentre mi squadrava con lo sguardo, misurando la mia serietà. “E con i tuoi genitori?” ponderò ad alta voce.

“Non mi importa,” insistetti, più forte del normale. Avevamo sussurrato finora, perché non c’era bisogno di urlare quando le nostre labbra erano praticamente a contatto l’una con l'altra mentre conversavamo con toni pacati. “Li chiamo e gli dico che sto di nuovo da Sam. Andrò a casa domenica notte. Non mi importa. Penserò a qualcosa da dirgli.”

Ora era la mia voce ad essere veloce e incostante. Le mie mani non si muovevano con schemi convulsi; stringevano invece i bicipiti di Gerard.

L’artista non ne era affetto, era concentrato a baciarmi il collo, evitando di rispondere più o meno come avevo fatto io attimi prima. “Non so..”

“Hai detto qualsiasi cosa volessi, Gerard,” lo incitai, stringendo maggiormente i suoi bicipiti. “Voglio stare qui.”

Sollevò la testa dal mio collo, allineando le nostre labbra ancora una volta. Mi fissò scettico, le sue labbra corrucciate in deliberazione.

“Con te,” aggiunsi alla mia precedente richiesta per poi premere le mie labbra sulle sue. Questo non fu solo un’ulteriore occasione di baciarlo ancora e ancora, era un tentativo di zittirlo così che non potesse provare a controbattere. E per una volta diede forfait molto facilmente.

Ci baciammo come avevamo fatto prima, bacetti lenti seguiti da profondi giochi di lingua, mani e labbra che vagavano dappertutto. Lui mi toccò ed accarezzo tanto il mio viso, arricciandomi i capelli tra le sue dita mentre respirava affannosamente con il naso. Non era sopra di me, ma sentii il suo corpo avvicinarsi sempre di più, le sue gambe toccare ed intrecciarsi con le mie. Il tessuto dei suoi pantaloni, ed anche la sua maglietta, mi davano una strana sensazione a contatto con la mia pelle, ma l’unica cosa su cui potei concentrarmi furono le sue labbra.

“Sai,” affermò astutamente, sconnettendo le nostre bocche e abbandonandomi a baciare l’aria. Le sue mani si spostarono dal mio viso ed iniziarono a giocare con il tessuto della mia maglietta, infilandovi le dita in maniera stuzzicante. Danzò attorno al mio ombelico, osservando lo show attraverso il tessuto rosso prima di concludere il pensiero mentre mi guardava. “Se rimani qui per il weekend devi conoscere l’unica regola di casa mia.”

“E quale sarebbe?” chiesi, stando al gioco. Rannicchiai la mia testa a lato della sua, incitandolo a continuare.

“Niente vestiti.” Scherzò ma continuò a cercare i miei occhi per il consenso. Annuii ed alzai le braccia dal suo corpo, sopra la mia testa, dandogli il permesso che cercava. Potei vedere il sollievo inciso sul suo volto mentre mi toglieva la maglietta, ed io fui più che sicuro che avesse posto quell’idea come uno scherzo giusto per vedere come avrei reagito. Fortunatamente per entrambi, non avevamo mai desiderato niente di più.


	18. Calmo e sicuro - Parte II

“Niente vestiti.” Scherzò ma continuò a cercare i miei occhi per trovare consenso. Annuii ed alzai le braccia dal suo corpo, sopra la mia testa, dandogli il permesso che cercava. Potei vedere il sollievo inciso sul suo volto mentre mi toglieva la maglietta, ed io fui più che sicuro che avesse posto quell’idea come uno scherzo giusto per vedere come avrei reagito. Fortunatamente per entrambi, non avevamo mai desiderato niente di più.

Mi sfilò la maglietta con facilità, lanciandola al di sopra delle nostre teste e attraverso la stanza con noncuranza. Guardò in basso verso di me e percorse il mio petto con la sua mano, facendo danzare le sue dita come zampette di ragno. Sfiorò con leggerezza i miei capezzoli, facendomi chiudere gli occhi mentre riportava le sue labbra sulle mie.

Cominciammo a baciarci con più foga questa volta, mentre le sue mani esploravano il mio corpo. Alla fine le diresse verso i miei boxer, prendendosi il suo tempo così da non far sembrare che quello fosse il suo obiettivo primario. Una volta lì le sue dita danzarono e premettero sull’elastico, abbassandolo leggermente sui miei fianchi ma senza mai toglierlo del tutto. Non lo fece finché io non ruppi il bacio e annuii, gemendo unsì, avvertendo subito dopo l’aria fredda entrare a contatto con la mia pelle.

Stare nudo davanti a Gerard non era più così snervante; la notte precedente aveva visto tutto ciò che c’era da vedere. Con la luce che ora inondava la stanza, le mie imperfezioni erano più che mai evidenti, ma questo non sembrava mai importare a Gerard. Una volta che fui vestito solo della mia pelle, attenendomi così all’unica e sola regola di quell’appartamento, lui si prese del tempo per accarezzare il mio corpo con le sue mani, dolcemente, gli occhi che le seguivano nei loro movimenti.

“Sei magnifico,” portò il suo viso nell’incavo del mio collo, sussurrando la sua nuova frase preferita nel mio orecchio. Mi sentii avvampare e lo allontanai, i miei occhi lucidi e una richiesta maliziosa sulle mie labbra.

“Tocca a te.”

Sorrise prontamente e ritrasse la sua attenzione dal mio corpo. Si rizzò a sedere, lasciando una sensazione di vuoto al mio fianco che sentivo di dover riempire. Si sbottonò i pantaloni come prima cosa, abbassando la cerniera con lentezza. Il suo pene balzò subito in avanti come la notte prima, e notai che era già mezzo duro. Anche io ero quasi eretto dal momento che venivo stimolato molto più facilmente di lui. Ogni cosa per me era ancora così nuova, persino i baci e le carezze mi eccitavano in un secondo. Gerard non mi aveva nemmeno ancora toccato là. Si era limitato al mio petto e alle spalle.  
Si levò i pantaloni di dosso, piegando goffamente i gomiti fino a che non si fu liberato della metà inferiore dei suoi vestiti. Riportò l’attenzione su di me, il suo petto ancora vestito che sovrastava il mio. Mi fissò impacciato, lanciando occhiate in basso a sé stesso, e mi ci volle un po’ prima di capire che voleva che gli togliessi la camicia al posto suo. Non appena lo capii, fu una questione di secondi prima che anche questa venisse lasciata cadere sul pavimento.

Gerard aveva un aspetto differente alla luce del giorno. La sua pelle sembrava molto più pallida, il che era tutto dire, considerando che era sempre stato molto chiaro. Passai la mia mano sul suo bicipite percorrendolo fino alla sua spalla, osservando la sua carnagione bianca e liscia e meravigliandomi per quanto fosse simile a marmo. L’artista era scolpito nella pietra sacra; ciononostante, non riteneva nessuna somiglianza con un Dio greco. Le sue imperfezioni non erano mai state così evidenti.

Vidi le rughe in alcuni punti della sua pelle che non ero riuscito a vedere nel buio, insieme alle irregolarità attorno a quelle zone di pelle secca sui suoi fianchi. Notai il modo in cui il suo grasso si concentrava a ricadeva attorno al suo bacino e al suo torace. Vidi addirittura tracce di peluria sul suo petto, cosa a cui non avevo prestato attenzione la scorsa notte e si fronte alla quale ero relativamente indifferente. Erano raccolte al centro del suo petto, riccioli scuri che ornavano minuziosamente i suoi pettorali. Ne aveva un po’ anche attorno all’ombelico, che conducevano in basso fino ai peli pubici dello stesso colore ma più ispidi. Nonostante l’apparente bruttezza di alcune sue caratteristiche, non riuscivo a distogliere lo sguardo. Volevo vedere ogni cosa di lui, bella o brutta. Era parte di lui, e comunque io stavo ancora cercando di realizzare il fatto che lo stessi osservando nudo.

Non avevo così tanto tempo per stare a contemplarlo, quindi la mia attenzione si diverse presto verso il suo viso. Era ancora immobile in quella stessa posizione, il suo petto scoperto sopra il mio, i nostri cuori che battevano uno opposto all’altro e i nostri respiri che si fondevano nelle nostre bocche. Non era del tutto sopra di me, ma leggermente spostato di lato, le nostre gambe che occasionalmente si sfioravano a vicenda. Ci baciammo lentamente per ancora un po’, l’imbarazzo portato dalla nudità dei nostri corpi che scemava. Ci sentivamo a nostro agio nell’esporci di fronte all’altro, ma l’essere nudi in sé richiedeva del tempo per abituarcisi, almeno per me.

Il nostro respiro usciva veloce dalle nostre narici, e riscaldava i nostri volti man mano che ansimavamo sempre più pesantemente. Improvvisamente sentii il suo peso sbilanciarsi e i suoi fianchi premere contro i miei, ora completamente sopra di me. Si chinò per baciarmi il collo, abbassandosi sul mio corpo. Sentii le sue mani viaggiare fino alla mia vita e fissai il soffitto, respirando velocemente, sapendo cosa sarebbe seguito.

“Faccia a faccia?” domandai, sconcertato dal cambio di posizione. Eravamo stati inginocchiati la notte scorsa per rendere tutto più semplice, o così aveva detto lui, ma non sapevo se ero già pronto per cambiare le cose. Volevo abituarmi prima ad una posizione, e poi provarne di nuove.

“Sì,” rispose, baciando il mio collo vulnerabile. “E’ più intimo.”

Si risollevò ad incontrare il mio viso, premendo un morbido bacio sulle mie labbra arrossate. Sentivo i nostri peni scontrarsi ogni tanto, e nonostante desiderassi quel contatto e continuassi a sollevare i miei fianchi per raggiungerlo, ero ancora nervoso.

“Ma non voglio fare sesso subito.” Mi informò Gerard, prendendomi alla sprovvista. Sentii l’agitazione svanire e, improvvisamente, volevo fare sesso. O almeno, non volevo che lui si fermasse a causa mia.

Prima che potessi ribattere, si rimise a sedere, allungando una mano a lato e afferrando il sacchetto che con i nostri movimenti avevamo quasi fatto cadere dal letto.

“Prima voglio mostrarti cosa ho preso.” Sorrise, poggiandosi sui gomiti e posizionando il sacchetto sul mio petto. Sorrisi in risposta, sollevato.

Ci volle un po’ perché ci mettessimo comodi, ma non appena ci fummo sistemati, lui iniziò ad estrarre gli oggetti uno ad uno, catturando la mia attenzione. Tirò fuori una grossa scatola blu scura per prima, con un logo del tutto familiare.

“Preservativi.” Spiegò Gerard, come se non avessi avuto idea di cosa fossero. Avvicinò a me la parte anteriore della scatola per mostrarmela, per poi continuare a parlare mentre il mio respiro incontrava quelle piccole scritte. “Mi dispiace di non averne avuti ieri notte. So che avremmo dovuto usarli…” Gerard abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo mentre io feci una faccia confusa, insicuro del motivo per il quale avremmo dovuto usare dei preservativi. Non è che c’erano possibilità di rimanere incinti.

“Comunque sono pulito, te lo giuro. Ho qualche appuntamento all’anno per controllare queste cose, e sono sempre stato pulito.” Gerard proseguì nella sua spiegazione, e la mia lampadina si illuminò. Annuii solennemente quando i suoi occhi rincontrarono i miei.

“Dunque, ora li ho, giusto per essere previdenti. Se la prossima volta vuoi usarli lo facciamo, sentiti tranquillo di chiederlo. Comunque, tutto sta a te, Frank.” Gerard annuì e stava per metterli via a lato per poter proseguire con il suo sacchetto dei trucchi, quando lo afferrai per un secondo.

“E te?” chiesi di nuovo. “Te cosa hai da dire?”

Gerard sorrise flebilmente e strinse la mia mano nella sua, strizzandola forte. “Tutto ciò che tu vuoi io dica. Sono qui pronto a spiegarti tutto ciò su cui hai domande da pormi.” Rispose, poi attese per vedere se avessi delle domande. Ne avevo circa un milione ma iniziai dalla più semplice.

“Che altro c’è nel sacchetto?”

Facemmo un mezzo sorriso entrambi mentre Gerard si immergeva sempre di più nella plastica del sacchetto per setacciarlo e soddisfare la mia domanda. Ne estrasse una scatola lunga e rettangolare, poi la aprì e ne tirò fuori un tubetto che teneva stretto in mano.

“Lubrificante,” spiegò, perché questa volta davvero non sapevo cosa fosse. Non mi era mai servito prima. Sam ed io eravamo passati qualche volta nella sezione dedicata ai preservativi della farmacia, ma non avevamo fatto molto altro oltre a sghignazzare a causa di quelli extra-large per poi scappare quando il direttore del negozio ci diceva di andarcene. E quello era successo quando avevamo tredici anni. Non avevo mai cercato del lubrificante e non avevo idea di che aspetto potesse avere.

“Per, sai…” Gerard gesticolò con il tubetto, roteando appena gli occhi.

“Sì,” dissi, smettendo autonomamente di pensare al flashback che stavo vivendo, sperando che Gerard non pensasse che fossi così tanto sciocco e ingenuo. “L’ho già visto.” Mentii, e nonostante Gerard lo sapesse, proseguì mettendo da parte insieme ai preservativi anche il lubrificante. Fui sorpreso quando lo vidi estrarre qualcos’altro da quel sacchetto, e lo fui ancora di più quando vidi che era un altro tubetto di lubrificante.

“Perché ne hai presi così tanti?” chiesi, prima che lui avesse l’opportunità di spiegare qualcosa.

“Se facciamo sesso,” spiegò in fretta, cercando comunque di non farlo sembrare vincolante. Mi sentii un po’ in colpa per la sua agitazione, ma ne fui anche sollevato allo stesso tempo. “Non voglio usare di nuovo la lozione per mani. Va bene se siamo in circostanze estreme, ma se lo rifacciamo, se lo rifaccio con te, voglio farlo per bene.”

Posò il tubetto sul mio petto e portò le sue mani a sfiorare le mie braccia con lentezza. Non riuscii a decifrare bene la sua espressione, né l’emozione nella sua voce, ma desiderai che i miei connotati possedessero le stesse caratteristiche. In quel momento potevo proprio vedere quanto Gerard tenesse a me. Era qualcosa di più rispetto alla sua volontà di non farmi assolutamente del male. Voleva farlo per bene. E con me tra tutte le persone.

Non sapevo come avrei mai potuto dimostrargli le stesse cose.

“E in più,” proseguì velocemente, come per non lasciare che indugiassimo su quel sentimento così forte per troppo tempo. “Questo è lubrificante ad effetto riscaldante.” Sollevò un sopracciglio nella mia direzione in modo provocante, prendendo in mano quell’oggetto.

“Davvero?” domandai, occhi spalancati. Anche qua, avevo solo sentito di queste cose tramite pubblicità che davano in TV la notte tardi e che io ignoravo. Ora ricevevano la mia più completa attenzione.

“Sì.”

 

Alzò di nuovo le sopracciglia, tirando la linguetta di chiusura del tubetto ma senza mai toglierla. “E’ anche estremamente piacevole. Credimi.” La seduzione nella sua voce non poteva essere ignorata, e mi accorsi che proprio a causa sua avevo involontariamente cominciato a sollevare i fianchi, spingendo contro di lui. Lui mi sorrise di rimando, sollevando ancora le sopracciglia mentre stappava il tubetto.

“Vuoi provarne un po’?” domandò, come se non fosse stato abbastanza ovvio. Annuii e lo guardai mentre si apprestava a versarsene un po’ nel palmo della mano, sfregandoci sopra la punta del suo dito indice per poi spalmarmene un po’ nel mezzo del petto. Aveva scelto di farmi provare l’effetto di una piccola goccia, ma avvertii il calore espandersi in me quasi immediatamente. Chiusi gli occhi, avvertendo le sensazioni trasmessemi dal lubrificante sulla mia pelle e il corpo di Gerard ancora premuto sul mio, diventate quasi troppe da reggere.

“Ti piace?” chiese lentamente una volta aggiunta un’altra goccia sul mio corpo, spandendola di più e facendomi arrossare in più di un punto.

Allungai il collo ed annuii, stringendo i suoi bicipiti con gentilezza e sollevando i miei fianchi ogni tanto. Sentii Gerard spostarsi un’altra volta e togliersi da sopra di me, ma prima che potessi protestare, aggiunse un bel po’ di lubrificante sul mio capezzolo ed iniziò a cospargerlo lì attorno, distraendomi. I miei occhi erano chiusi, per cui non notai quando prese le sottili lenzuola che si trovavano sul letto e ci coprì con esse, concedendoci intimità e tentando di trattenere all’interno tutta l’aria calda, scaldandoci ancora più di quanto il lubrificante avrebbe mai potuto fare. Mi mancava averlo sopra di me, ma le sue mani setacciavano ogni parte che il suo corpo non aveva raggiunto. E poco dopo sentii la sua mano afferrarmi saldamente alla base del mio pene.

“E’ piacevole?” mi chiese ansioso, ma non mi poteva importare di meno. I miei occhi erano chiusi e stavo ancora stringendo i suoi bicipiti. Annuii e lo sentii aggiungere altra dose di lubrificante sul mio membro prima di sfregarlo su e giù con lentezza, mentre il piacere cresceva in me. Mi morsi forte il labbro, avevo bisogno di sfogarmi su qualcosa. Tutto era così dannatamente bello, e l’aura di agitazione che mi aveva perseguitato stava scomparendo, sciogliendosi, con ogni caldo tocco che l’artista mi lasciava.

Posai le mie mani sul retro del suo collo e lo tirai verso di me congiungendo le nostre labbra. Lo presi alla sprovvista e tolse la mano dal mio pene per sorreggere se stesso. Mi mancò subito il suo tocco e premetti i miei fianchi contro il vuoto. I nostri gesti iniziarono a farsi più veloci e impetuosi, proprio l’effetto che il lubrificante doveva provocare.

“Tieni,” ordinò Gerard con gentilezza, rompendo il bacio e allungandosi sopra la mia testa per prendere il cuscino. Lo afferrò e lo fece passare attorno a me. “Mettitelo sotto. Renderà tutto più facile.” Mi fissò negli occhi ed io sentii il mio cuore in gola. Stavamo per farlo di nuovo.

Feci come mi era stato detto in fretta e furia, le mie mani tremavano di nuovo, con più eccitazione che agitazione. Io e Gerard stavamo nuovamente per fare sesso, ma come lui stesso aveva detto, lo stavamo per fare per bene. Io avrei usato un cuscino per tenermi sollevato, avevamo del lubrificante - lubrificante riscaldante - e lui forse avrebbe anche usato un preservativo. Sarebbe stato più bello della prima volta, potevo sentirlo, e non solo questo, ma lo avremmo anche fatto faccia a faccia. L’idea mi spaventava e mi emozionava allo stesso tempo.

Una volta in posizione, Gerard si abbassò in modo tale che fosse allo stesso livello delle mie cosce. Piegai le ginocchia e aprii le mie gambe ancora di più, sentendomi del tutto esposto. Guardò in alto verso di me in cerca del mio consenso prima di iniziare a toccarmi, facendo roteare il suo pollice sulle parte alta della mia coscia prima di riportare la sua mano al mio cazzo. Premette le sue dita una volta attorno alla mia entrata, ma si fermò prima di inserire qualsiasi cosa.

“La volta scorsa hai sanguinato…” disse, prendendomi alla sprovvista. “Voglio andarci piano.”

“Come fai a saperlo?” il mio respiro mi rimase bloccato in gola e sentivo l’imbarazzo tornato a radicarsi nel profondo.

“Ho visto la macchia.”

“Merda,” sibilai.

“Non preoccuparti. E’ naturale. Io ho sanguinato molto di più la prima volta.”

Lasciai che i miei occhi si fissassero su Gerard, la sua frase mi sorprese. C’erano dei giorni in cui mi dimenticavo completamente che doveva essere stato con dozzine di altre persone prima di me. Sentii una fitta di gelosia attraversare il mio corpo, ma la spinsi via. Anche se era stato con altre persone prima di me, allora, in quel momento, c’ero io con lui. Se n’era persino andato ed era tornato, ed era ancora tutto mio.

“Ma le tue lenzuola…” aggiunsi, guardando in direzione di dove le avevo macchiate. “Mi dispiace…”

“No, a me dispiace.” Insistette nuovamente, la colpa che si scavava la strada verso un posto al quale non apparteneva. “Non mi frega un bel niente di quelle lenzuola. Tu sei più importante. Non voglio farti sanguinare di nuovo. E’ passato poco tempo dalla scorsa volta, succederebbe di nuovo, probabilmente.”

“Dunque…” mi interruppi, pensando che dovesse aggiungere qualcosa.

“Dunque mi limiterò a penetrarti con le dita.” Spiegò. “Proprio come la scorsa notte, ma lo farò meglio. Sono stato troppo avventato l’altra notte e voglio che tu ti ci abitui.” Si interruppe, riconsiderando le sue azioni. “Questo ovviamente se tu…”

“Sì.” Approvai.

Ero un pochino deluso dal fatto che non avremmo fatto sesso, ma mi fidavo di lui. Sapeva ciò che faceva e le dozzine di persone con le quali era stato prima diventarono improvvisamente utili. Se entrambi fossimo stati così a disagio e ingenui come me, avremmo anche potuto non farlo dal principio a causa della completa ignoranza sul da farsi. Conoscendo la mia fortuna, qualcuno sarebbe probabilmente finito con un occhio nero, o saremmo rimasti incastrati.

Gerard iniziò con lentezza, toccandomi la parte alta delle cosce e premette sul mio ano per la maggior parte del tempo prima di inserirsi propriamente. Io mi contorsi e mi spinsi verso il basso seguendo l’istinto, ma mi sistemai non appena si inserì più in profondità. Tenne la sua mano libera sulla mia vita, solleticando delicatamente la mia pelle per fornirmi una distrazione. Ogni tanto portava le sue labbra sulle mie ginocchia e gambe, lasciandomi piccoli baci quando non sussurrava brevi parole d’incoraggiamento. Strinsi le lenzuola con le mie mani, alle volte alzandole per afferrare i suoi bicipiti. Il cuscino giocò un ruolo importante, la posizione sembrava quasi naturale. Usò tanto lubrificante, cosicché presto due dita scivolavano dentro e fuori di me senza farmi provare troppo dolore. C’erano stati momenti in cui colpiva dei punti in cui ero rimasto ferito dalla notte passata, e venivo fulminato da una fitta di dolore, ma era minuscola. Gerard sapeva cosa fare, ma nonostante tutto sembrava ancora insoddisfatto. Quando aprii gli occhi lo studiai brevemente, e tutto ciò che vidi furono i suoi connotati accigliati. Era quasi come se stesse cercando qualcosa dentro di me.

Fortunatamente, quella ricerca giunse ad una fine inaspettata.

“Unngh,” grugnii, emettendo il primo verso sin dal momento in cui avevamo iniziato. Aveva sfiorato qualcosa dentro di me che mi aveva fatto tremare il corpo intero. Ricordavo vagamente quelle sensazioni dalla notte passata, verso la fine, quando eravamo stati entrambi stanchi e madidi di sudore. Solo che questa volta era molto meglio. Gerard l’aveva colpito praticamente nel cuore e non c’era così tanto dolore. Ero anche rilassato, e questo faceva una gran differenza.

“Finalmente l’ho trovata,” Sospirò Gerard orgoglioso. Non aprii gli occhi per guardare ma sapevo che stava sorridendo.

“Co-cosa?” chiesi, sperando che Gerard comprendesse la mia domanda.

“E’ la tua prostata.” Rispose. Contorse il suo viso in una espressione di concentrazione per un secondo, colpendo nuovamente quel punto e facendomi urlare.

“Oh mio dio,” sospirai, la logica che si sbriciolava in minuscoli frammenti dentro di me. “Perché è così piacevole?”

“Non ne ho idea ma sono felice che sia così. Ne fa valere la pena.” Concordò Gerard, sfregando contro me di nuovo le sue dita. Tutto ciò che riuscii a fare per mostrargli la mia gratitudine fu gemere, e cazzo, era abbastanza.

“Gli uomini possono venire senza che niente o nessuno li tocchi, stimolando la prostata un giusto numero di volte.” Gerard sputò ulteriori nozioni a caso e, come per dimostrazione, sfiorò di nuovo quel punto. Tutte le volte che lo faceva, e io gemevo, giuro che lo sentivo ridere e sorridere orgoglioso. In quel momento non mi importava cosa facesse, finché continuasse a colpire quel punto.

“Oh sì?” domandai, rispondendo al suo commento dopo aver rimesso insieme un po’ di pensieri. “Voglio provare.”

“Immaginavo che avresti voluto,” rispose Gerard, spostandosi un po’. Mantenne le sue dita dentro me ma interruppe i movimenti per un minuto. Onestamente ne fui grato perché mi diede il tempo di recuperare fiato e guardarlo di nuovo come si deve. Ovviamente quel sorriso arrogante era stampato sul suo volto. Questa volta era leggermente diverso perché perlomeno potevo far parte del suo orgoglio. Che diavolo, ero il suo orgoglio in quel momento e cazzo, era stupendo.

“Vieni, prendi la mia mano così che tu non possa toccarti,” mi istruì Gerard, porgendomi il palmo della mano. Gliela diedi volenteroso ed avvertii un nuovo sciame di farfalle volare nel mio stomaco mentre stringeva la mia mano nella sua. I nostri occhi si incrociarono per un momento ed ebbi il desiderio di baciarlo, ma lui era troppo lontano e sarebbe stato difficile farlo. Diede una forte stretta alla mia mano e quello sembrò bastare.

Mantenni la mia altra mano a stringere la sua spalla mentre lui riprendeva a muovere le sue dita, determinato a raggiungere questo nuovo obiettivo. Non avevo idea del perché volessi farlo, forse per fare colpo su di lui, o solo per vedere cosa il mio corpo era in grado di fare. Non mi immaginavo neanche che su per il mio culo ci potesse essere un qualcosa che era così piacevole stimolare, figuriamoci sapere che aveva un nome proprio ed era realmente in grado di farmi venire. Era così nuovo e strano. Volevo sapere ogni cosa lo riguardasse. E avevo il presentimento, grazie all’abbondanza di informazioni che Gerard sembrava possedere, che lui sarebbe stato un ottimo insegnante. Stavamo progredendo dall’arte ora, diramandoci su strade nuove. Mi avrebbe insegnato cose sul mio corpo, sul sesso, e tutte queste cose che non avevo mai avuto l’opportunità di imparare fino ad allora. Avevo sempre voluto farlo, ma non avevo mai pensato che ci sarei riuscito in questo modo. Ora, come le sue dita sfioravano ripetutamente la mia prostata, non avrei potuto immaginarmi uno scenario migliore.

Le dita di Gerard erano fottutamente fantastiche. Non riuscivo a comprendere come le stesse usando (oltre che a colpire la mia prostata) per causarmi così tanto piacere, ma non mi importava. Persi il conto del numero di dita che erano in me; quando iniziò ad aprirle sembrarono aumentate, ma non potevano essercene state più di tre. Il mio pene faceva male da quanto ero vicino a venire, ma nonostante continuasse a colpirmi ancora e ancora in quel punto dentro di me, niente stava ancora avvenendo. E molto presto persi la pazienza. Tolsi una delle mie mani dalle sue spalle ed iniziai a toccarmi frettoloso, borbottando qualcosa a Gerard che sembrasse una scusa. Avevo percorso la mia lunghezza solo un paio di volte prima di avvertire le sue dita scivolare fuori di me e il suo corpo salire verso l’alto sul letto. Portò la sua mano sulla mia, ricoprendola e facendola fermare mentre posizionava le labbra sulle mie.

“Voglio…” richiese flebilmente dopo il bacio, e non avrei potuto dire di no, neanche se le mie corde vocali avessero funzionato. Lasciai che la mia bocca fosse penetrata dalla sua lingua immediatamente, e abbandonai il controllo alla sua mano.

Furono solo poche carezze ed ero giunto al culmine, i miei gemiti soffocati dal bacio che mi stava dando. Mi sentii venire sul mio petto e sulla sua mano, e nonostante mi sentissi colpevole per averlo sporcato, quel pensiero rimase tra i più offuscati nella mia mente. Strinsi istintivamente il suo corpo più vicino al mio, avvicinandoci più di quanto non eravamo stati prima. Si lasciò andare sotto la mia stretta e mi baciò per tutta la lunghezza del collo finché non ritornai alla realtà.

“Stai bene?” sussurrò al mio orecchio una volta che notò come il mio respiro si era regolarizzato. Poggiò la sua mano sul lato del mio viso, voltandomelo per farmi fissare lui direttamente al mio fianco. Annuii stordito e tornai a fissare il soffitto.

“Oh.” Realizzai, attimi più tardi, quando potevo ancora sentire il suo calore al mio fianco. Lo guardai in imbarazzo, dibattendo su come avrei potuto porre la mia offerta. “Vuoi che io…?”

“No.” Disse immediatamente e lasciò un veloce bacio sulla mia bocca per zittirmi. “Va bene così. Volevo essere sicuro che tu stessi bene.”

Annuii, non volendo discutere con lui. Non sapevo esattamente cosa mi fossi offerto di fare, ma ero grato che alla fine avesse declinato. Ero già abbastanza agitato quando lui faceva a me quelle cose. Io non avevo idea di cosa fare in primo luogo e volevo evitarlo il più possibile. Mi lasciai sfuggire un sospiro di contentezza, sapendo che ci sarebbe voluto ancora un po’.

Lasciai la mia mente vagare e giacemmo lì per un tempo indeterminato, limitandoci a respirare sotto quelle leggere lenzuola nelle quali ci eravamo avvolti. Avevo udito i nostri respiri passare da ansimi affannati a sospiri leggeri, e suonava così magnifico e così fottutamente naturale. Era da tantissimo tempo che non mi sentivo così sereno con qualcuno. Non mi sentivo nemmeno così in imbarazzo ad essere nudo vicino a lui. Lui era esposto tanto quanto lo ero io e i nostri corpi si schermavano l’un l’altro. Non era poi così male essere così scoperti, ed io apprezzavo il fatto che potessi esserlo con lui. Quell’aria d’imbarazzo che aveva aleggiato precedentemente era stata dipanata insieme agli strati di indumenti, e persino l’atteggiamento di Gerard era tornato alla normalità, eccetto che io ero proprio lì, vicino a lui.

“Dovresti chiamare i tuoi genitori al più presto,” pensò a voce alta dopo un po’, senza impegnarsi a farmi lasciare il letto. Stava ancora stringendo forte la mia mano come prima, dita incrociate. La strinsi in risposta e mi voltai per guardarlo dritto in faccia.

“Ancora qualche minuto,” sorrisi, e cominciai a baciarlo di nuovo. Era quello che volevo dopotutto, quindi non poteva controbattere.


	19. Calmo e Sicuro - Parte terza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, varie informazioni.
> 
> 1\. Vi ricordo ciò che vi abbiamo già anticipato su Twitter: abbiamo intenzione di inviare un'e-mail a EVELYN, perché è un bel po' che non lo sentiamo e vogliamo dirgli che non siamo morte, che stiamo continuando e, insomma, aggiornarlo un po' sui nostri progressi. Per questo, avevamo intenzione di riportargli qualche vostra recensione, per dimostrargli quanto apprezzate il suo lavoro; se avete qualcosa da dirgli, o volete che una delle vostre recensioni sia inclusa nell'e-mail, sentitevi libere di scrivercelo, o qui su efp, o su Twitter, o su Tumblr, insomma dove volete. Avete già i nomi dei nostri profili, e io personalmente controllo tutti i miei account ogni giorno. Penso che questo valga anche per le altre.
> 
> 2\. Non è stato detto esplicitamente, ma dalla mia situazione e da quella delle ragazze mi sembra che ci troviamo in una situazione di stallo, visto che Antonia parte e non può più usare il PC fino a settembre, VERONICA è in campagna e ha internet a volte sì e a volte no, e infine io sono in una situazione un po' particolare dal momento che sto per partire e andare a stare un anno in Finlandia, per cui ho tantissime cose da fare e sistemare. So che vi chiediamo sempre pazienza, ve ne chiediamo un altro po'. Il capitolo 17 è già pronto e deve SOLO venire betato, mentre il 17ii lo sta traducendo in questo momento Veronica. Non dovreste, quindi, dover aspettare troppo, ma probabilmente subiremo un rallentamento, tutto qui.
> 
> Detto questo, vi ringrazio per le recensioni e il fatto che continuiate a leggere e a stare con noi. A presto, si spera!  
> -Anna
> 
> Traduzione del capitolo di: Anna  
> BETA: Antonia

“Ero davvero serio riguardo alla regola ‘niente vestiti’,” mi informò Gerard con disinvoltura. Mi ero appena sforzato di staccarmi dal suo corpo, arrendendomi al fatto che dovevo chiamare i miei genitori prima che loro iniziassero per primi a telefonare in giro, tentando di capire dove fossi.

Avevo sollevato le lenzuola e mi ero alzato dal letto, venendo così scioccato dall’aria molto più fredda dell’appartamento. Realizzando che ero ancora completamente nudo, mi ero guardato intorno, cercando i miei vestiti che, quando erano stati lanciati via, erano finiti chissà dove.  
Quando mi ero alzato, mentre gli occhi di Gerard erano chiusi e la sua espressione serena, avevo sistemato le coperte attorno al suo corpo “dormiente”, muovendomi silenziosamente per non svegliarlo. Avevo camminato sui talloni dei piedi, le tavole del parquet che scricchiolavano nonostante mi sforzassi di applicarvi poca pressione. Gerard aveva cominciato a parlare, nuovamente sveglio e vigile, proprio mentre mi infilavo i boxer sollevandoli fino ai miei fianchi.

“Cosa?” balbettai, voltandomi velocemente.

Lo guardai: sdraiato sul letto, un braccio che giaceva pigramente sopra la sua testa, la folta e scura peluria delle sue ascelle che si arricciava sul cuscino. I suoi occhi erano aperti ora, e un piccolo sorriso era disteso sul suo viso. La sua voce era caratterizzata da un tono scherzoso, ma il modo in cui aveva annuito e in cui il suo sorriso si era trasformato in un ghigno soddisfatto mi aveva incuriosito. Comunque ero abituato ad essere curioso di fronte a Gerard, ed ora che la grande barriera che ci aveva divisi era crollata, non vi era più frenesia nella mia ricerca di risposte. Dopotutto, certe domande non avevano nemmeno risposta. Probabilmente Gerard si stava solo comportando come al solito, cercando di capire fino a che punto potesse spingersi.

“Sì, certo,” annuii di rimando, un tono sarcastico nella mia voce. Scrollai la tensione dalle mie spalle mentre mi dirigevo verso il suo lato del letto, guardando in basso verso di lui, anche io con un sorriso vincente stampato in faccia, cercando di stare al gioco. Lasciai dondolare la mia mano sopra la sua, e lui tirò delicatamente le mie dita, alzando lo sguardo verso di me, sicuro di sé.

“Sei proprio divertente,” lo presi in giro, il mio corpo ancora invigorito dall’orgasmo che avevo avuto dieci minuti prima. “Ma dovrei telefonare ai miei genitori.”

“Ormai dovresti sapere che non sono divertente volontariamente,” mi spiegò. “Capita solo quando nessuno apprezza la mia arte e la mia interpretazione.”

Lasciai andare la sua mano e ridacchiai tra me e me mentre mi allontanavo, ascoltandolo mentre blaterava senza sosta sull’arte. Sembrava che la vecchia personalità di insegnante d’arte avesse fatto il suo ritorno in Gerard, mentre la sua natura soave e sarcastica si mostrava nuovamente. Nella mia mente, ritrovare la personalità di Gerard L’Artista non era più un pensiero spaventoso così come era stato appena era entrato nell’appartamento. Stavolta non mi stava bloccando, cercando di tenermi fuori, di non lasciarmi vedere ciò che provava. Stava di nuovo parlando d’arte e blaterando su qualcosa che mi sarei preoccupato di capire più tardi.

Cercai di far durare poco la telefonata, tenendo stretto nella mia mano il ricevitore color avorio mentre il suo squillare echeggiava nel mio orecchio. Potevo sentire il mio cuore battere nel petto, il solo pensiero che i miei genitori potessero rispondere di no alla mia richiesta abbastanza per farmi agitare. Fu di nuovo mia madre a rispondere al telefono, ed ero così sollevato. Sembrava tanto stanca quanto lo era stata la notte prima, ma questa volta non ne capivo il motivo. Non era di nuovo nel bel mezzo della notte, e non avevo oltrepassato il coprifuoco. Non sapevo che ora fosse, ma ero abbastanza sicuro che fosse ancora mattina, e addirittura più presto di quando mi sarei svegliato in un sabato qualunque. Ogni tanto dormivo persino fino al primo pomeriggio, quindi vedere il sole prima del mezzogiorno era una novità per me. Non avevo più bisogno di dormire perché c’erano davvero tante cose che volevo vedere con i miei occhi aperti.

Nonostante la sua stanchezza, mia madre acconsentì di nuovo a farmi rimanere a casa di Travis, questa volta. Avevo pensato che, cambiando il nome, avrei reso la cosa più credibile. Mi sentivo in colpa per aver mentito a mia madre, specialmente quando la sentivo così spossata. Ci fu un momento in cui considerai il fatto che magari lei sapesse dov’ero e che fosse per questo che era così esausta, ma cancellai subito l’ipotesi dalla mia mente. Nessuno sapeva che ero qui. Gerard era stata l’unica persona ad aver lasciato l’appartamento, e non c’era alcun modo in cui la gente avrebbe potuto capire che era stato con me. Sam e Travis stavano probabilmente facendo qualcosa di stupido questo weekend, passando la maggior parte del tempo fatti. Dubitavo che avrebbero notato la mia presenza, e dubitavo anche di mancargli quando non c’ero.

Riattaccai dopo qualche minuto di conversazione con mia mamma, e poi sgattaiolai nuovamente in camera di Gerard. Ero ancora vestito solo dei miei boxer, e nonostante il tiepido calore del sole, mi mancava quello del suo corpo.

Quando tornai nella stanza, era ancora a letto, i suoi occhi chiusi mentre il suo petto si sollevava e abbassava sotto le coperte. Sorrisi tra me e me, pensando a quanto calmo sembrasse. Mi domandai quanto prima di me si fosse svegliato, visto che aveva avuto il tempo di fare una passeggiata, e di passare in farmacia. Quando ci eravamo baciati sul letto, avevo avvertito il profumo di dopobarba, il che significava che aveva anche avuto il tempo di farsi la doccia.

Deve essersi alzato all’alba, mi dissi. Sembrava veramente esausto.

Decisi che non mi sarei disteso al suo fianco, non ancora, dato che avrei solo mosso il letto e l’avrei svegliato. Invece, mi guardai attorno, sul pavimento, cercando di raccogliere i miei vestiti e di riordinare il casino che avevo fatto. Però, quando iniziai a rovistare tra gli indumenti sparsi sul suo parquet, non riuscii a trovare da nessuna parte la maglietta rossa che mi ero messo per andare a casa sua. Il suo colore brillante avrebbe dovuto essere ben visibile nella stanza, ma tutto quello che riuscivo a vedere era la stoffa nera dei suoi vestiti.

“Cosa stai cercando?” Lo sentii chiedere improvvisamente, facendomi prendere un colpo. Ero stato accovacciato a guardare dietro al comodino quando la sua voce aveva colpito i miei timpani. Mi voltai verso di lui e vidi che era in realtà sveglissimo, poggiato su un gomito. Stava ghignando, un sorrisetto furbo stampato sul suo viso, ma non avevo idea del perché.

“La mia maglietta…” risposi, continuando a cercare. Improvvisamente, ero felice di essere accovacciato, poiché riuscivo così a coprire un po’ di più il mio corpo semi-esposto.

“E’ andata?” mi domandò, alzando un sopracciglio, un tono scherzoso nella sua voce che mi fece capire che era una domanda retorica. Lo guardai negli occhi, e quando i suoi brillarono, capii che c’era qualcosa sotto.

Aveva preso la mia maglietta.

“Ridammela,” gemetti, un po’ scherzosamente e un po’ seriamente.

Mi spostai sul letto, sedendomi al suo fianco e lasciando che le mie mani tastassero tutte le lenzuola. Visto che lui era ancora sotto le coperte, immaginavo che la maglia non sarebbe potuta essere molto distante; doveva essere in quel letto. Ma la mia ricerca finì con niente di fatto, e Gerard non voleva fornirmi alcuna informazione.

“Te l’ho detto,” affermò nuovamente. “E’ una regola del mio appartamento. Se rimani per il weekend, non sono permessi vestiti.” Mi rivolse un altro dei suoi sorrisetti, mettendo in mostra i suoi dentini macchiati dalla nicotina.

La sua allegria era contagiosa, e nonostante la mia vulnerabilità, mi ritrovai a restituire il gesto. Sembrò sollevato dal mio sorriso, e allungò la mano a toccare affettuosamente la mia spalla.

“Vivian segue le stesse regole quando viene qui,” Gerard mi informò, menzionando la sua amica che io avevo visto solo senza vestiti. “Ho pensato che sarebbe stato solo naturale per te seguirle a tua volta.”

Sospirai, prendendolo un po’ in giro. “Da quando siamo diventati bravi a seguire le regole?”

“Molto divertente,” mi rispose civettuolo, sfiorando la mia spalla con le sue dita, toccandomi a malapena.  
“Non sono divertente volontariamente,” lo imitai, allontanandomi da lui. “Capita solo quando nessuno apprezza la mia arte e la mia interpretazione.” Mi sentivo improvvisamente orgoglioso e giocoso, e alzai il mio mento a Gerard, che scosse la testa.

“Questo non ti farà riavere la tua maglietta.”

“Bene,” sospirai, costringendomi ad alzarmi. “Tanto pensavo di fare una doccia, e non ne avrò bisogno là.”

“Certo, fai pure,” rispose Gerard, indicando con le mani il bagno appena fuori dalla sua porta. “E’ tutto tuo.”

Sorrisi e mi alzai velocemente, roteando i miei occhi a Gerard mentre cercava di sfilarmi i boxer. Strinsi forte il loro elastico, e camminai verso il bagno, evitando così un altro incidente di tentata-rimozione-vestiti.

Non sapevo perché insistessi così tanto nel tenermi coperto. Non è che non mi avesse mai visto nudo, o che nessun altro mi avesse mai visto nudo. E poi, anche lui era nudo. Aveva la barriera di un lenzuolo a proteggerlo, ma era ancora scoperto sotto. Forse è l’idea di protezione che mi piace dei miei vestiti, pensai, iniziando a far scorrere l’acqua nella doccia. Volevo tenermi i miei indumenti addosso, almeno uno, perché mi sentivo sicuro in quel modo. Erano una cosa che conoscevo da sempre, e poiché tutto attorno a me era così nuovo, mi serviva qualcosa a cui aggrapparmi. E questo qualcosa erano i miei boxer.

Una volta che la stanza iniziò a riempirsi di vapore, sapevo che avrei dovuto svestirmi completamente per lavarmi. Mi sentivo piuttosto sporco da tutto il movimento che avevamo fatto nelle ultime 24 ore. Ero appiccicoso per il sudore e per altri liquidi che erano stati secreti sul mio corpo, e mi serviva una bella cascata di acqua calda per svegliarmi.

Mi sentivo sempre strano a fare la doccia a casa di qualcun altro, ma Gerard era diverso dagli altri. E inoltre, lui profumava già di buono, e io volevo poter dire lo stesso di me. Mi assicurai che la porta del bagno fosse chiusa a chiave quando mi tolsi i boxer, e in un atto finale di paranoia, li posizionai sotto il lavandino per nasconderli. Una volta sotto il getto della doccia, vidi molte bottigliette nell’angolo, la maggior parte delle quali aveva strani nomi che non riconoscevo. Decisi di lasciarle perdere, poiché non sapevo cosa fossero e non volevo usare il prodotto sbagliato, quindi lasciai semplicemente che l’acqua mi bagnasse i capelli. Alla fine trovai una saponetta, e finii di pulirmi con quella.

Dopo la mia doccia, uscii nella stanza piena di vapore, e mi allungai verso il porta-asciugamani, ma invece di afferrare quei soffici rettangoli di stoffa che avevo visto solo 15 minuti prima, la mia mano trovò solo aria. Gli asciugamani erano andati, e mentre tastavo freneticamente sotto il lavandino, capii che anche i miei boxer erano spariti. La porta era leggermente socchiusa, il che significava che Gerard in qualche modo l’aveva forzata ed era entrato, costringendomi ad attenermi completamente alla sua regola.

Gerard era più intelligente di quanto sembrasse, ed era tutto dire.

Non avevo idea di cosa provare, se essere arrabbiato o imbarazzato o indifferente. Sapevo che probabilmente stava facendo tutto questo per ottenere una reazione da parte mia, per vedere cosa avrei fatto o detto, ma non ero nell’umore. Quando lo faceva con l’arte, era diverso. Mi stava insegnando qualcosa, mi stava esponendo il suo modo di pensare. Questo era qualcosa di completamente diverso che non volevo affrontare. Il sesso era personale, mi aveva detto meno di un’ora prima. Era sembrato una persona così diversa qualche ora prima. Prima era stato così preoccupato per i miei sentimenti, assicurandosi che io acconsentissi a tutto, e ora mi rubava i boxer? Dichiarando che stare nudi era una regola nella sua casa? E anche se Vivian l’aveva rispettata, questo non significava che avrei dovuto farlo anche io. Questo non era quello che volevo.

Aspettai a lungo in bagno, ma sapevo che alla fine sarei dovuto uscire. I miei capelli e il mio corpo grondavano acqua come se fossi stato una nuvola di pioggia, ma sapevo che dovevo andare. Se avessi bagnato tutto il suo corridoio e la sua roba, magari c’avrebbe pensato due volte prima di fregarmi gli asciugamani.

Uscii dalla stanza sbuffando, sapendo che se lo facevo, dovevo farlo velocemente. L’aria mi circondò, raffreddandomi fino all’osso, e potevo coprire solo poco di me con una mano. Lasciai quella mano a riposare sopra il mio pene flaccido, cercando di nascondere almeno una parte delle mie vergogne. Sapevo che il mio corpo intero era arrossato, dalle guance alle dita dei piedi, dall’imbarazzo, ma nessun indumento, per quanto coprente, avrebbe potuto farmi sentire meglio ora. Avrei dovuto conviverci, per il momento.

“Dove hai messo i miei boxer?” chiesi una volta messo piede nel corridoio. Guardai nella sua camera, prima di tutto, e trovando un letto vuoto dovetti indirizzare la mia attenzione altrove, finché non sentii il suono di carta che veniva sfogliata. Era nel salotto, disteso sul suo brutto divano arancione con il giornale della domenica sulla pancia. E quello era tutto ciò che si trovava sulla sua pancia. Era tanto nudo quanto lo ero io, solo che lui si sentiva molto più a suo agio con l’idea.

Mi rivolse uno sguardo orgoglioso e sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“Te l’ho detto, Frank,” affermò calmo, voltando una pagina del giornale, rivolgendomi brevi sguardi tra una riga e l’altra. “Niente vestiti. E’ la regola.”

Sospirai esasperato e scossi la testa, facendo volare goccioline d’acqua sul suo giornale. Lui si limitò a ridacchiare e a girare pagina, per niente commosso dalla mia ribellione. Rimasi in piedi imbarazzato, con le mie mani sopra il mio pacco, sentendomi congelare sempre di più. Mi guardai attorno nella stanza cercando qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, sperando di trovare il nascondiglio dei miei vestiti. Volevo discutere con lui, ma lo trovai più difficile di come avevo anticipato in bagno. Ero incazzato con lui, sì, ma sapevo che stava scherzando. Sapevo che teneva a me, in fondo. Quando mi rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo, spostandolo dalle frasi stampate, vidi quello scintillio verde. Era ancora preoccupato di farmi del male, ma gli avevo assicurato così tante volte che questo andava bene, ormai, che finalmente mi aveva creduto, e ora avrebbe fatto quello che voleva. Gli avevo detto che poteva, e ora avrei dovuto essere coerente con le mie parole, perché sapevo che lui lo sarebbe sempre stato con le sue. Non mi piaceva poi tanto il suo scherzo, ma vedevo nei suoi occhi e nel suo linguaggio del corpo che mi stava solo prendendo in giro. O mettendomi alla prova.

Questo è il problema, mi dissi, mentre un pensiero prendeva forma nella mia testa. Forse mi sta solo mettendo alla prova, per vedere come mi comporterei in queste circostanze. L’ha già fatto un sacco di volte prima, perché ora dovrebbe essere diverso?

Spostai lo sguardo attorno alla stanza velocemente, cercando qualcosa. Non sapevo cosa stessi cercando finché i miei occhi non vi si posarono. La porta nera della camera da letto. Corsi nella sua stanza, la sua esclamazione di confusione lontana dai miei pensieri. Mi sporsi in avanti e afferrai le lenzuola sul letto, prendendo quella che prima ci aveva coperti e avvolgendola attorno al mio corpo bagnato. Sentii i suoi passi rallentare dietro di me, mentre entrava nella sua stanza e sospirava per la sua sconfitta.

“Sei furbo,” scherzò, portandosi al mio fianco.

Avevo un sorriso gigantesco stampato in faccia mentre tenevo le mie braccia rigide ai miei fianchi, l’orgoglio che traspariva da ogni mia cellula per il fatto che avevo battuto l’artista. Un tempo era stato in vantaggio in questo piccolo gioco a cui stavamo giocando, ma ora che avevo realizzato che era solo un gioco, io ero molto più giovane e più agile. Ero sicuro di poter vincere.

“Vincerò io alla fine,” mi sfidò, un tono affezionato nella sua voce. Allungò il suo braccio e lo posò attorno alle mie spalle, prendendomi alla sprovvista. Sul suo viso non vi era più arroganza; sembrava solo che volesse un abbraccio. Era ancora nudo, ma non lasciai che i miei occhi guardassero più in basso. Invece, lasciai che il mio orgoglio si dissipasse e ricambiai l’abbraccio.

Accarezzò i miei capelli appiccicosi con una mano, e la mia schiena con l’altra, sfiorando la piega del lenzuolo. Io avevo solo un braccio attorno alla sua vita scoperta, l’altro che ancora teneva stretto il mio scudo. Improvvisamente sentii la furbizia di Gerard prendere nuovamente il sopravvento mentre lui faceva scivolare le sue dita sotto al lenzuolo, tentando invano di strapparlo dalle mie mani. Mi allontanai da lui giocosamente, e feci mostra di stringere ancora di più la coperta.

“Okay,” insistette, agitando le sue braccia in aria in una resa temporanea. “Quando sarai pronto a spogliarti, sarò qui.”

Annuii, e mi riavvicinai a lui, giusto in tempo per sentirlo posare un bacio sulla mia fronte. La mia stretta sulla coperta si rafforzò, ma le sue mani non vagavano più dove non dovevano. Nelle sue braccia, sentii la sicurezza che i vestiti mi procuravano e che la coperta ora rappresentava. Ma l’avrei tenuta, almeno per ora. Non avevo idea di quando mi avrebbe sottoposto a un altro dei suoi giochetti, ma avevo tutto il weekend per scoprirlo.

***  
Mentre il giorno passava, scoprii che era piuttosto determinato a denudarmi. Però ora era molto più subdolo nelle sue trappole. Aveva deciso di fare il letto subito dopo il nostro piccolo abbraccio, ma capii che alla fine stava solo togliendo tutte le coperte dal materasso così che non avrei avuto più nessuna possibilità di coprirmi se avessi perso quella che avevo addosso. Fece lo stesso con tutto ciò che avrei potuto usare per coprirmi, come i suoi vestiti, le federe dei cuscini - perfino i piccoli tovaglioli che teneva in cucina per i piatti. Li raccolse tutti e li mise nel suo armadio, attaccando un lucchetto davanti. Lo osservai mentre faceva tutto questo, e non sapevo cosa pensare. Ero troppo ipnotizzato dal modo in cui i suoi muscoli si muovevano mentre si sforzava per chiudere le ante per formare qualsiasi tipo di opinione. Avevo ancora il mio lenzuolo, che avrei protetto a tutti i costi, quindi ero al sicuro. Gerard non mi costrinse più a toglierlo, ma mise in chiaro qual era il suo intento.  
Mi voleva nudo.  
Lui stesso continuava a rimanere senza null’altro addosso che non fosse la tinta rosa della sua carne, anche mentre portava a termine le azioni più normali. Finì di leggere il giornale nudo, fece colazione, e diede da mangiare alla sua colomba, tutto il tempo senza fare caso alla propria nudità. Lo guardai mentre faceva tutto questo, meravigliandomi del fatto che potesse.  
Tutto il concetto di stare nudi senza fare sesso mi spaventava un po’. Le uniche volte in cui mi ero spogliato al di fuori del sesso erano state dai dottori, o quando ero nato. E nessuna di quelle esperienze era stata particolarmente piacevole. Anche da bambino, correndo in giro nudo come se non ci fosse stato un domani, ero stato sgridato per questo. Gerard non mi stava sgridando; mi stava incoraggiando, epretendeva che io stessi nudo. Aveva dato inizio al tutto come uno scherzo, ma quello era stato solo per catturare la mia attenzione; per iniziare un breve gioco così che le cose non fossero più così serie. Avevamo intrattenuto abbastanza discussioni a proposito del nostro futuro, quanto tutto questo fosse sbagliato, e quanto non volessimo rimanere feriti. Ci serviva qualcosa per occupare le nostre menti.  
Avevamo bisogno semplicemente di correre in giro nudi.  
Beh, almeno lui ne aveva. Io ero ancora perfettamente contento con il mio lenzuolo. Gerard non lo era altrettanto, ma lasciava passare. Quando sarei stato pronto, l’avrei tolto (e speravo che sarebbe successo prima di domenica sera visto che ero abbastanza sicuro che avrei attratto attenzioni non richieste se avessi camminato per la strada vestito di niente se non di un lenzuolo blu). Non ci pensavo molto, o preoccupavo fino a quel punto. Mi sentivo al sicuro con Gerard, come sempre. Non mi sentivo al sicuro con me stesso, però.  
Mi ritrovai a guardare costantemente il mio lenzuolo, quasi facendogli la guardia. Il momento che avevo abbassato le mie difese, i miei boxer erano stati rubati, e non avrei lasciato che succedesse di nuovo. Non era da Gerard in sé che stavo proteggendo il mio scudo improvvisato. Non lasciavo che la mia coperta andasse lontano nemmeno per quei pochi minuti in cui Gerard andava in bagno. In realtà, la mia stretta si rafforzava, la mia sicurezza vacillava. Non volevo lasciar cadere il tessuto e rimanere nuovamente esposto. Anche se ero da solo, quella sensazione non era qualcosa che volevo provare, al momento.  
“Perché non vuoi stare nudo, Frank?” mi domandò Gerard, una volta tornato dal bagno. Io ero seduto sul brutto divano arancione, e lo sentii sedersi e mettersi comodo vicino a me. Posò una mano sulla mia gamba e la mosse su e giù, ma era puramente per confortarmi. Non stava cercando di spogliarmi.  
“Umm,” cominciai, i miei occhi che guizzavano nervosamente in tutte le direzioni mentre cercavo di spiegarmi. Le mie parole non erano mai molto poetiche e non avevano mai molto senso nella mia testa se paragonate alle sue, quindi avevo sempre difficoltà a spiegare ciò che sentivo. “Non so. Semplicemente non voglio. E’ una ragione sufficiente?”  
Gerard ridacchiò, divertito dalla mia richiesta di approvazione. “No, per me non lo è.”  
Mi morsi la lingua, incerto su come soddisfarlo. Smise di accarezzare la mia coscia, e si sporse in avanti, posandosi sulle sue gambe con i gomiti. “Ci dev’essere una ragione per cui non vuoi stare nudo. Sono curioso su quale essa sia.” Mi rivolse lo sguardo, facendolo scorrere dall’alto in basso mentre afferrava un angolo del lenzuolo. “Voglio dire, non è che non ti abbia mai visto in quel modo prima.”  
“Lo so…” distolsi lo sguardo, i suoi occhi troppo sinceri. “E’ solo, diverso ora.”  
“Diverso come?” mi domandò, ma c’era un tono alla sua voce che mi fece pensare che conoscesse già la risposta.  
“Non lo so…” Questa sembrava essere la mia nuova frase preferita. “Mi hai già visto. Che importa?”  
“Sì, ti ho visto, ma quello era durante il sesso.” Disse la parola ‘sesso’ come se fosse stata proibita. Scivolò dalle sue labbra delicatamente, e lui la resse nei suoi palmi aperti. “Questo non ha niente a che fare con il sesso.”  
“Davvero?” Domandai, completamente scioccato.  
Nella mia mente, avevo sempre collegato lo stare nudi con il fare sesso. Quella era l’unica ragione per cui ti spogliavi; per scopare. E dovevi stare nudo per scopare. Ogni indumento, via. Quella era una delle ragioni per cui era così spaventoso. Io ormai avevo già superato quella paura, anche se solo temporaneamente. Se Gerard avesse voluto fare sesso ora, ero abbastanza certo che sarei riuscito a togliermi il lenzuolo di dosso e farlo. L’avevo fatto prima nel suo letto, e la notte precedente. Ma questo non aveva niente a che fare con il sesso, aveva ragione. Gerard non voleva fare sesso; lanciai uno sguardo in mezzo alle sue gambe, e niente stava succedendo. Non era eccitato, era ancora troppo presto (e io ero troppo nervoso) anche per me. Ma anche se questo non aveva a che fare con il sesso, comunque non capivo perché avrei dovuto stare nudo. Era come mangiare senza essere affamati nella mia testa. Non ce n’era bisogno.  
“Sì,” annuì Gerard, un tono implorante ed onesto nella sua voce. “Non mi importa se non faremo mai più sesso. Ma voglio vederti nudo.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché voglio che tu ti senta a tuo agio con me.”  
“Ero nudo per il sesso,” gli dissi, dando voce ai miei pensieri. “Non è abbastanza?”  
“E per te?”  
“Eh?” domandai, stringendo più forte il lenzuolo. Questo lenzuolo era per me. Non volevo stare nudo, e questo mi proteggeva.  
Gerard sospirò, realizzando che tutto il concetto - qualunque esso fosse - non mi stava più entrando in testa. Si guardò attorno, labbra inumidite in contemplazione.  
“Sei sicuro di te, Frank?” mi domandò improvvisamente.  
“Ummm, non lo so,” affermai nuovamente, preso completamente alla sprovvista. Perché aveva cambiato argomento così a caso? Sarei morto di confusione se avesse continuato così, o se il mio imbarazzo non mi avesse ucciso prima. “Penso di sì.”  
“Io sono sicuro di me,” affermò, come se ne avessi mai dubitato. Sorrise tra sé e sé, la sua vanità che traspariva. “Sono molto sicuro di me.”  
Si alzò improvvisamente dal divano, voltandosi verso di me. Si mise in posa davanti a me, mani sui fianchi e mento alzato.  
“Sono abbastanza sicuro di me da poter camminare in giro per l’appartamento nudo tutto il giorno, e lo faccio,” si mosse di nuovo, muovendosi e camminando, imitando le sue parole. Si fermò vicino alla gabbia della sua colomba, ai suoi strumenti per dipingere, e alla sua porta nera, saltellando come un pazzo. Lo guardai meravigliato, ancora perplesso e intrigato da ciò che stava accadendo.  
“Non crederesti mai a quante volte io abbia dovuto vestirmi prima che tu venissi a trovarmi,” mi informò, sospirando serenamente al ricordo distante.  
“Perché lo facevi?” domandai, prima di realizzare ciò che avevo detto. Alzò un sopracciglio alla mia domanda, scuotendo la testa e ridacchiando.  
“Beh, prima di tutto, ti avrei fatto scappare se avessi aperto la porta nudo, no?” Mi guardò inumidendosi le labbra, ma non attese una mia risposta. “E a parte quello, mi vestivo perché non eri pronto per vedermi nudo. Non avresti mai dovuto vedermi nudo, essenzialmente. E nemmeno io avrei mai dovuto vedere te.”  
Divenne più serio, il suo sguardo si abbassò al suo corpo scoperto. Non ne ero sicuro, ma avrei giurato di averlo visto aggrottare le sopracciglia a se stesso. Era così lontano da me, nonostante fosse solo davanti al suo murale. Volevo che tornasse al divano, se solo avesse guardato in alto invece che in basso, serio. Sapevamo entrambi che questo era sbagliato, ma da quando avevamo iniziato a giocare, avevamo dimenticato completamente quella parte della nostra relazione.  
Gerard si riprese velocemente, più che altro perché doveva farlo, e iniziò di nuovo a parlare, guardando avanti.  
“Ma ci siamo visti e ci siamo donati l’uno all’altro. Eravamo nudi per fare sesso all’inizio, ma ora,” mi guardò, e iniziò a camminare indietro lentamente. Mi ero sporto sul bordo del divano per guardarlo, ma ora tornai indietro a riappoggiarmi allo schienale. Si risedette di fianco a me nuovamente, posando una mano pesante sulla mia gamba.  
“Ora, possiamo essere nudi in altri modi. Possiamo essere a nostro agio l’uno con l’altro, se ti lasci andare,” aggiunse, e lasciò la frase aperta all’interpretazione.

Non ero mai stato bravo ad interpretare. Anche per l’arte, avevo avuto bisogno del suo aiuto. Questo andava molto al di là dell’arte, però. Quella l’avevamo lasciata indietro anni fa, e non sapevo se l’avremmo mai più rivista. Sapevo che l’avremmo rincontrata, o almeno Gerard l’avrebbe fatto. Non poteva semplicemente metterla da parte senza problemi. Almeno l’arte era qualcosa di tridimensionale. Potevo afferrarla e tenerla nelle mie mani. Anche se non fossi riuscito a darne la mia interpretazione, avrei potuto apprezzare la solidità dell’oggetto, la sua bellezza. Non avevo idea di quale appiglio avrei potuto trovare qui, eccetto la coperta attorno a me.  
“Non capisco cosa tu voglia dire con tutto questo,” affermai alla fine, la mia voce vuota e piatta.  
“Dipende tutto dalla tua fiducia in te stesso, Frank,” mi informò, gesticolando vivacemente con le braccia. “Per sentirti a tuo agio con me, devi sentirti a tuo agio con te stesso. Sia con i vestiti che senza. Per essere a tuo agio con te stesso, devi essere sicuro di te.”

Una volta che le sue labbra ebbero finito di pronunciare la frase, ebbi l’illuminazione. Voleva che io stessi nudo, non per giocare, non per infastidirmi, o sottopormi a test. Voleva che io stessi nudo perché voleva sentirsi più vicino a me. Voleva che io mi sentissi abbastanza a mio agio con lui da potermi spogliare e camminare in giro senza che me ne fregasse. Avevamo legato così tanto quando avevamo fatto sesso, ma avevamo saltato un sacco di stadi nel processo. Avevamo corso; Gerard lo ammetteva. Aveva anche ammesso che ora voleva fare tutto meglio. Nel modo giusto. Pensavo che avesse inteso solo il sesso prima. Che non avremmo saltato tutti i passi o le basi (il sesso gay aveva basi? E se sì, quali erano?) e ci saremmo presi il nostro tempo.  
Ma questo non riguardava il sesso; era molto di più di quello. C’erano gli aspetti emotivi, non solo quelli fisici. Voleva assicurarsi che io mi sentissi a mio agio - non nel fatto che non avrei più sanguinato quando avessimo fatto sesso di nuovo, ma nel fatto che avrei potuto spogliarmi davanti a lui. Lui stava bene con se stesso, e voleva che anch’io stessi bene con me e che ognuno di noi potesse essere partecipe dell’altro.  
Aveva realizzato già da un po’ che questo non era tanto facile per me quanto lo era per lui. Non poteva passare direttamente all’essere nudo e basta. Non poteva semplicemente fare una regola e pretendere che io capissi perché fosse in vigore. Aveva dovuto risalire alle radici del tutto, e queste erano la sicurezza. Dovevo stare bene con me stesso prima di poterci stare con lui. Ed era chiaro che non ero ancora sicuro di me stesso. Ci stavo arrivando; stavo sicuramente meglio di quando avevo messo piede per la prima volta nel suo appartamento. Non avevo avuto sicurezza allora, dovevo ancora conoscermi. E quello era stato con i miei vestiti addosso.  
Nel momento in cui avevo oltrepassato la soglia del suo appartamento, avevo iniziato a costruire ciò che a causa di quello scudo protettivo non avevo mai avuto, poiché era stato obbligatorio all’inizio. Essenzialmente, Gerard non mi avrebbe mai dovuto insegnare questa lezione, ma c’erano tante cose che non si potevano cambiare o controllare. Gerard lo capiva, e stava sfruttando al massimo la situazione attuale, e così stavo facendo io, ma molto più lentamente. Avevo abbastanza sicurezza da poter stare nudo durante il sesso. Ma mi fermavo lì. Avevo pensato che fosse abbastanza. Proprio come l’avevo pensato nel mondo al di fuori, quando Sam e Travis erano stati i miei mentori. Ora era Gerard il mio mentore (oltre ad essere altre cose) e mi stava mostrando proprio ora che c’era sempre molto di più dietro a ogni cosa. Punti di vista diversi, diverse interpretazioni.  
E qui mi illuminai ancora, con un’altra realizzazione che mi colpì come una scossa elettrica. Questa era ancora arte. Lui era ancora il mio insegnante d’arte, ma le lezioni stavano cambiando. Ora mi stava insegnando le leggi del mondo, utilizzando il sesso e la nostra relazione come esempio principale. Non mi stava più insegnando come funzionava il sesso nel senso fisico, come aveva fatto quella mattina, ora andava molto più a fondo. Quando avevamo scopato la notte prima, avevo realizzato cosa significasse essere tutto. E proprio ora, lui stava tentando di insegnarmi come essere a mio agio e sicuro di me, nascondendo la lezione tra le pieghe della carne. Questa era arte, ancora, di nuovo, anche se i dipinti non erano presenti, almeno per ora. Lui era un artista; non poteva lasciar perdere il suo capolavoro, arrendersi, ma poteva modellarlo in molti modi.  
Improvvisamente, sentii la sua mano [](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1753749/chapters/3748143#)iniziare a scendere da dove era stata sul mio bacino, le sue dita danzare sulle pieghe del lenzuolo che nascondeva me e la mia sicurezza. Iniziò a spingere la sua mano sotto alla stoffa, tirandola lentamente e più seriamente di come aveva fatto le volte prima, spostando il suo sguardo dal mio corpo ai miei occhi cautamente. Realizzammo entrambi che non stavamo più giocando, ma che lui mi stava insegnando qualcosa. E voleva essere quel tipo di insegnante gentile e affettuoso che era sempre stato, conducendomi gentilmente nel mondo.

Prima di realizzare tutto questo, l’avrei spinto via; avrei combattuto contro quel sentirmi nudo ed esposto. Ora che sapevo che Gerard stava solo provando ad insegnare, iniziando tipi diversi di lezioni, lasciai che mi spogliasse. Mi liberò dalla mia prigione di cotone, calciando via l’oggetto maledetto, via dal mio corpo nudo. Mentre si stava alzando per raccoglierlo e chiuderlo nel suo armadio, così che non potessi cambiare idea, gli toccai una spalla e lui mi guardò negli occhi. Io non sarei andato da nessuna parte, e nemmeno lui. La coperta sarebbe rimasta sul pavimento e noi avremmo camminato in giro per la stanza, i nostri corpi trasudanti sicurezza.  
Gerard raccolse l’occasione per primo, estendendo il suo grande palmo verso di me, e io lo presi impaziente. Tremavo sui miei piedi, più che altro perché non avevo idea di cosa stessi facendo. Emozioni e pensieri e tutto mi stavano cadendo addosso, ed ero grato per la sua stretta vigorosa sulla mia mano. Iniziammo con la stessa piccola passeggiata nell’appartamento che lui aveva fatto solo momenti prima, mano nella mano. Ballò un po’ mentre i suoi piedi avanzavano, e mi incoraggiò a fare lo stesso. Sentii la strana sensazione della mia carne nuda fuori dal contesto sessuale, la stessa che avrei voluto evitare, ma la mano di Gerard nella mia mi rese più facile continuare a camminare, parlare e alla fine, ballare di fianco a lui.  
“Ecco, così!” sorrise felice, appena spinsi in avanti i fianchi. Mi sentii arrossire dappertutto, ma segretamente esultare per la sua approvazione. Con il suo sorriso sincero ancora stampato in faccia, tirò la mia mano in alto e sopra le sue spalle, chiudendoci in un abbraccio. Sentii il suo corpo nudo contro il mio, e capii cosa volesse dire essere sicuro.  
Ci sto arrivando, mi dissi, ma soprattutto, ero pronto ad imparare. C’era ancora così tanto che non sapevo.


	20. Calmo e sicuro - Parte III

“Niente vestiti.” Scherzò ma continuò a cercare i miei occhi per trovare consenso. Annuii ed alzai le braccia dal suo corpo, sopra la mia testa, dandogli il permesso che cercava. Potei vedere il sollievo inciso sul suo volto mentre mi toglieva la maglietta, ed io fui più che sicuro che avesse posto quell’idea come uno scherzo giusto per vedere come avrei reagito. Fortunatamente per entrambi, non avevamo mai desiderato niente di più.

Mi sfilò la maglietta con facilità, lanciandola al di sopra delle nostre teste e attraverso la stanza con noncuranza. Guardò in basso verso di me e percorse il mio petto con la sua mano, facendo danzare le sue dita come zampette di ragno. Sfiorò con leggerezza i miei capezzoli, facendomi chiudere gli occhi mentre riportava le sue labbra sulle mie.

Cominciammo a baciarci con più foga questa volta, mentre le sue mani esploravano il mio corpo. Alla fine le diresse verso i miei boxer, prendendosi il suo tempo così da non far sembrare che quello fosse il suo obiettivo primario. Una volta lì le sue dita danzarono e premettero sull’elastico, abbassandolo leggermente sui miei fianchi ma senza mai toglierlo del tutto. Non lo fece finché io non ruppi il bacio e annuii, gemendo unsì, avvertendo subito dopo l’aria fredda entrare a contatto con la mia pelle.

Stare nudo davanti a Gerard non era più così snervante; la notte precedente aveva visto tutto ciò che c’era da vedere. Con la luce che ora inondava la stanza, le mie imperfezioni erano più che mai evidenti, ma questo non sembrava mai importare a Gerard. Una volta che fui vestito solo della mia pelle, attenendomi così all’unica e sola regola di quell’appartamento, lui si prese del tempo per accarezzare il mio corpo con le sue mani, dolcemente, gli occhi che le seguivano nei loro movimenti.

“Sei magnifico,” portò il suo viso nell’incavo del mio collo, sussurrando la sua nuova frase preferita nel mio orecchio. Mi sentii avvampare e lo allontanai, i miei occhi lucidi e una richiesta maliziosa sulle mie labbra.

“Tocca a te.”

Sorrise prontamente e ritrasse la sua attenzione dal mio corpo. Si rizzò a sedere, lasciando una sensazione di vuoto al mio fianco che sentivo di dover riempire. Si sbottonò i pantaloni come prima cosa, abbassando la cerniera con lentezza. Il suo pene balzò subito in avanti come la notte prima, e notai che era già mezzo duro. Anche io ero quasi eretto dal momento che venivo stimolato molto più facilmente di lui. Ogni cosa per me era ancora così nuova, persino i baci e le carezze mi eccitavano in un secondo. Gerard non mi aveva nemmeno ancora toccato là. Si era limitato al mio petto e alle spalle.  
Si levò i pantaloni di dosso, piegando goffamente i gomiti fino a che non si fu liberato della metà inferiore dei suoi vestiti. Riportò l’attenzione su di me, il suo petto ancora vestito che sovrastava il mio. Mi fissò impacciato, lanciando occhiate in basso a sé stesso, e mi ci volle un po’ prima di capire che voleva che gli togliessi la camicia al posto suo. Non appena lo capii, fu una questione di secondi prima che anche questa venisse lasciata cadere sul pavimento.

Gerard aveva un aspetto differente alla luce del giorno. La sua pelle sembrava molto più pallida, il che era tutto dire, considerando che era sempre stato molto chiaro. Passai la mia mano sul suo bicipite percorrendolo fino alla sua spalla, osservando la sua carnagione bianca e liscia e meravigliandomi per quanto fosse simile a marmo. L’artista era scolpito nella pietra sacra; ciononostante, non riteneva nessuna somiglianza con un Dio greco. Le sue imperfezioni non erano mai state così evidenti.

Vidi le rughe in alcuni punti della sua pelle che non ero riuscito a vedere nel buio, insieme alle irregolarità attorno a quelle zone di pelle secca sui suoi fianchi. Notai il modo in cui il suo grasso si concentrava a ricadeva attorno al suo bacino e al suo torace. Vidi addirittura tracce di peluria sul suo petto, cosa a cui non avevo prestato attenzione la scorsa notte e si fronte alla quale ero relativamente indifferente. Erano raccolte al centro del suo petto, riccioli scuri che ornavano minuziosamente i suoi pettorali. Ne aveva un po’ anche attorno all’ombelico, che conducevano in basso fino ai peli pubici dello stesso colore ma più ispidi. Nonostante l’apparente bruttezza di alcune sue caratteristiche, non riuscivo a distogliere lo sguardo. Volevo vedere ogni cosa di lui, bella o brutta. Era parte di lui, e comunque io stavo ancora cercando di realizzare il fatto che lo stessi osservando nudo.

Non avevo così tanto tempo per stare a contemplarlo, quindi la mia attenzione si diverse presto verso il suo viso. Era ancora immobile in quella stessa posizione, il suo petto scoperto sopra il mio, i nostri cuori che battevano uno opposto all’altro e i nostri respiri che si fondevano nelle nostre bocche. Non era del tutto sopra di me, ma leggermente spostato di lato, le nostre gambe che occasionalmente si sfioravano a vicenda. Ci baciammo lentamente per ancora un po’, l’imbarazzo portato dalla nudità dei nostri corpi che scemava. Ci sentivamo a nostro agio nell’esporci di fronte all’altro, ma l’essere nudi in sé richiedeva del tempo per abituarcisi, almeno per me.

Il nostro respiro usciva veloce dalle nostre narici, e riscaldava i nostri volti man mano che ansimavamo sempre più pesantemente. Improvvisamente sentii il suo peso sbilanciarsi e i suoi fianchi premere contro i miei, ora completamente sopra di me. Si chinò per baciarmi il collo, abbassandosi sul mio corpo. Sentii le sue mani viaggiare fino alla mia vita e fissai il soffitto, respirando velocemente, sapendo cosa sarebbe seguito.

“Faccia a faccia?” domandai, sconcertato dal cambio di posizione. Eravamo stati inginocchiati la notte scorsa per rendere tutto più semplice, o così aveva detto lui, ma non sapevo se ero già pronto per cambiare le cose. Volevo abituarmi prima ad una posizione, e poi provarne di nuove.

“Sì,” rispose, baciando il mio collo vulnerabile. “E’ più intimo.”

Si risollevò ad incontrare il mio viso, premendo un morbido bacio sulle mie labbra arrossate. Sentivo i nostri peni scontrarsi ogni tanto, e nonostante desiderassi quel contatto e continuassi a sollevare i miei fianchi per raggiungerlo, ero ancora nervoso.

“Ma non voglio fare sesso subito.” Mi informò Gerard, prendendomi alla sprovvista. Sentii l’agitazione svanire e, improvvisamente, volevo fare sesso. O almeno, non volevo che lui si fermasse a causa mia.

Prima che potessi ribattere, si rimise a sedere, allungando una mano a lato e afferrando il sacchetto che con i nostri movimenti avevamo quasi fatto cadere dal letto.

“Prima voglio mostrarti cosa ho preso.” Sorrise, poggiandosi sui gomiti e posizionando il sacchetto sul mio petto. Sorrisi in risposta, sollevato.

Ci volle un po’ perché ci mettessimo comodi, ma non appena ci fummo sistemati, lui iniziò ad estrarre gli oggetti uno ad uno, catturando la mia attenzione. Tirò fuori una grossa scatola blu scura per prima, con un logo del tutto familiare.

“Preservativi.” Spiegò Gerard, come se non avessi avuto idea di cosa fossero. Avvicinò a me la parte anteriore della scatola per mostrarmela, per poi continuare a parlare mentre il mio respiro incontrava quelle piccole scritte. “Mi dispiace di non averne avuti ieri notte. So che avremmo dovuto usarli…” Gerard abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo mentre io feci una faccia confusa, insicuro del motivo per il quale avremmo dovuto usare dei preservativi. Non è che c’erano possibilità di rimanere incinti.

“Comunque sono pulito, te lo giuro. Ho qualche appuntamento all’anno per controllare queste cose, e sono sempre stato pulito.” Gerard proseguì nella sua spiegazione, e la mia lampadina si illuminò. Annuii solennemente quando i suoi occhi rincontrarono i miei.

“Dunque, ora li ho, giusto per essere previdenti. Se la prossima volta vuoi usarli lo facciamo, sentiti tranquillo di chiederlo. Comunque, tutto sta a te, Frank.” Gerard annuì e stava per metterli via a lato per poter proseguire con il suo sacchetto dei trucchi, quando lo afferrai per un secondo.

“E te?” chiesi di nuovo. “Te cosa hai da dire?”

Gerard sorrise flebilmente e strinse la mia mano nella sua, strizzandola forte. “Tutto ciò che tu vuoi io dica. Sono qui pronto a spiegarti tutto ciò su cui hai domande da pormi.” Rispose, poi attese per vedere se avessi delle domande. Ne avevo circa un milione ma iniziai dalla più semplice.

“Che altro c’è nel sacchetto?”

Facemmo un mezzo sorriso entrambi mentre Gerard si immergeva sempre di più nella plastica del sacchetto per setacciarlo e soddisfare la mia domanda. Ne estrasse una scatola lunga e rettangolare, poi la aprì e ne tirò fuori un tubetto che teneva stretto in mano.

“Lubrificante,” spiegò, perché questa volta davvero non sapevo cosa fosse. Non mi era mai servito prima. Sam ed io eravamo passati qualche volta nella sezione dedicata ai preservativi della farmacia, ma non avevamo fatto molto altro oltre a sghignazzare a causa di quelli extra-large per poi scappare quando il direttore del negozio ci diceva di andarcene. E quello era successo quando avevamo tredici anni. Non avevo mai cercato del lubrificante e non avevo idea di che aspetto potesse avere.

“Per, sai…” Gerard gesticolò con il tubetto, roteando appena gli occhi.

“Sì,” dissi, smettendo autonomamente di pensare al flashback che stavo vivendo, sperando che Gerard non pensasse che fossi così tanto sciocco e ingenuo. “L’ho già visto.” Mentii, e nonostante Gerard lo sapesse, proseguì mettendo da parte insieme ai preservativi anche il lubrificante. Fui sorpreso quando lo vidi estrarre qualcos’altro da quel sacchetto, e lo fui ancora di più quando vidi che era un altro tubetto di lubrificante.

“Perché ne hai presi così tanti?” chiesi, prima che lui avesse l’opportunità di spiegare qualcosa.

“Se facciamo sesso,” spiegò in fretta, cercando comunque di non farlo sembrare vincolante. Mi sentii un po’ in colpa per la sua agitazione, ma ne fui anche sollevato allo stesso tempo. “Non voglio usare di nuovo la lozione per mani. Va bene se siamo in circostanze estreme, ma se lo rifacciamo, se lo rifaccio con te, voglio farlo per bene.”

Posò il tubetto sul mio petto e portò le sue mani a sfiorare le mie braccia con lentezza. Non riuscii a decifrare bene la sua espressione, né l’emozione nella sua voce, ma desiderai che i miei connotati possedessero le stesse caratteristiche. In quel momento potevo proprio vedere quanto Gerard tenesse a me. Era qualcosa di più rispetto alla sua volontà di non farmi assolutamente del male. Voleva farlo per bene. E con me tra tutte le persone.

Non sapevo come avrei mai potuto dimostrargli le stesse cose.

“E in più,” proseguì velocemente, come per non lasciare che indugiassimo su quel sentimento così forte per troppo tempo. “Questo è lubrificante ad effetto riscaldante.” Sollevò un sopracciglio nella mia direzione in modo provocante, prendendo in mano quell’oggetto.

“Davvero?” domandai, occhi spalancati. Anche qua, avevo solo sentito di queste cose tramite pubblicità che davano in TV la notte tardi e che io ignoravo. Ora ricevevano la mia più completa attenzione.

“Sì.”

 

Alzò di nuovo le sopracciglia, tirando la linguetta di chiusura del tubetto ma senza mai toglierla. “E’ anche estremamente piacevole. Credimi.” La seduzione nella sua voce non poteva essere ignorata, e mi accorsi che proprio a causa sua avevo involontariamente cominciato a sollevare i fianchi, spingendo contro di lui. Lui mi sorrise di rimando, sollevando ancora le sopracciglia mentre stappava il tubetto.

“Vuoi provarne un po’?” domandò, come se non fosse stato abbastanza ovvio. Annuii e lo guardai mentre si apprestava a versarsene un po’ nel palmo della mano, sfregandoci sopra la punta del suo dito indice per poi spalmarmene un po’ nel mezzo del petto. Aveva scelto di farmi provare l’effetto di una piccola goccia, ma avvertii il calore espandersi in me quasi immediatamente. Chiusi gli occhi, avvertendo le sensazioni trasmessemi dal lubrificante sulla mia pelle e il corpo di Gerard ancora premuto sul mio, diventate quasi troppe da reggere.

“Ti piace?” chiese lentamente una volta aggiunta un’altra goccia sul mio corpo, spandendola di più e facendomi arrossare in più di un punto.

Allungai il collo ed annuii, stringendo i suoi bicipiti con gentilezza e sollevando i miei fianchi ogni tanto. Sentii Gerard spostarsi un’altra volta e togliersi da sopra di me, ma prima che potessi protestare, aggiunse un bel po’ di lubrificante sul mio capezzolo ed iniziò a cospargerlo lì attorno, distraendomi. I miei occhi erano chiusi, per cui non notai quando prese le sottili lenzuola che si trovavano sul letto e ci coprì con esse, concedendoci intimità e tentando di trattenere all’interno tutta l’aria calda, scaldandoci ancora più di quanto il lubrificante avrebbe mai potuto fare. Mi mancava averlo sopra di me, ma le sue mani setacciavano ogni parte che il suo corpo non aveva raggiunto. E poco dopo sentii la sua mano afferrarmi saldamente alla base del mio pene.

“E’ piacevole?” mi chiese ansioso, ma non mi poteva importare di meno. I miei occhi erano chiusi e stavo ancora stringendo i suoi bicipiti. Annuii e lo sentii aggiungere altra dose di lubrificante sul mio membro prima di sfregarlo su e giù con lentezza, mentre il piacere cresceva in me. Mi morsi forte il labbro, avevo bisogno di sfogarmi su qualcosa. Tutto era così dannatamente bello, e l’aura di agitazione che mi aveva perseguitato stava scomparendo, sciogliendosi, con ogni caldo tocco che l’artista mi lasciava.

Posai le mie mani sul retro del suo collo e lo tirai verso di me congiungendo le nostre labbra. Lo presi alla sprovvista e tolse la mano dal mio pene per sorreggere se stesso. Mi mancò subito il suo tocco e premetti i miei fianchi contro il vuoto. I nostri gesti iniziarono a farsi più veloci e impetuosi, proprio l’effetto che il lubrificante doveva provocare.

“Tieni,” ordinò Gerard con gentilezza, rompendo il bacio e allungandosi sopra la mia testa per prendere il cuscino. Lo afferrò e lo fece passare attorno a me. “Mettitelo sotto. Renderà tutto più facile.” Mi fissò negli occhi ed io sentii il mio cuore in gola. Stavamo per farlo di nuovo.

Feci come mi era stato detto in fretta e furia, le mie mani tremavano di nuovo, con più eccitazione che agitazione. Io e Gerard stavamo nuovamente per fare sesso, ma come lui stesso aveva detto, lo stavamo per fare per bene. Io avrei usato un cuscino per tenermi sollevato, avevamo del lubrificante - lubrificante riscaldante - e lui forse avrebbe anche usato un preservativo. Sarebbe stato più bello della prima volta, potevo sentirlo, e non solo questo, ma lo avremmo anche fatto faccia a faccia. L’idea mi spaventava e mi emozionava allo stesso tempo.

Una volta in posizione, Gerard si abbassò in modo tale che fosse allo stesso livello delle mie cosce. Piegai le ginocchia e aprii le mie gambe ancora di più, sentendomi del tutto esposto. Guardò in alto verso di me in cerca del mio consenso prima di iniziare a toccarmi, facendo roteare il suo pollice sulle parte alta della mia coscia prima di riportare la sua mano al mio cazzo. Premette le sue dita una volta attorno alla mia entrata, ma si fermò prima di inserire qualsiasi cosa.

“La volta scorsa hai sanguinato…” disse, prendendomi alla sprovvista. “Voglio andarci piano.”

“Come fai a saperlo?” il mio respiro mi rimase bloccato in gola e sentivo l’imbarazzo tornato a radicarsi nel profondo.

“Ho visto la macchia.”

“Merda,” sibilai.

“Non preoccuparti. E’ naturale. Io ho sanguinato molto di più la prima volta.”

Lasciai che i miei occhi si fissassero su Gerard, la sua frase mi sorprese. C’erano dei giorni in cui mi dimenticavo completamente che doveva essere stato con dozzine di altre persone prima di me. Sentii una fitta di gelosia attraversare il mio corpo, ma la spinsi via. Anche se era stato con altre persone prima di me, allora, in quel momento, c’ero io con lui. Se n’era persino andato ed era tornato, ed era ancora tutto mio.

“Ma le tue lenzuola…” aggiunsi, guardando in direzione di dove le avevo macchiate. “Mi dispiace…”

“No, a me dispiace.” Insistette nuovamente, la colpa che si scavava la strada verso un posto al quale non apparteneva. “Non mi frega un bel niente di quelle lenzuola. Tu sei più importante. Non voglio farti sanguinare di nuovo. E’ passato poco tempo dalla scorsa volta, succederebbe di nuovo, probabilmente.”

“Dunque…” mi interruppi, pensando che dovesse aggiungere qualcosa.

“Dunque mi limiterò a penetrarti con le dita.” Spiegò. “Proprio come la scorsa notte, ma lo farò meglio. Sono stato troppo avventato l’altra notte e voglio che tu ti ci abitui.” Si interruppe, riconsiderando le sue azioni. “Questo ovviamente se tu…”

“Sì.” Approvai.

Ero un pochino deluso dal fatto che non avremmo fatto sesso, ma mi fidavo di lui. Sapeva ciò che faceva e le dozzine di persone con le quali era stato prima diventarono improvvisamente utili. Se entrambi fossimo stati così a disagio e ingenui come me, avremmo anche potuto non farlo dal principio a causa della completa ignoranza sul da farsi. Conoscendo la mia fortuna, qualcuno sarebbe probabilmente finito con un occhio nero, o saremmo rimasti incastrati.

Gerard iniziò con lentezza, toccandomi la parte alta delle cosce e premette sul mio ano per la maggior parte del tempo prima di inserirsi propriamente. Io mi contorsi e mi spinsi verso il basso seguendo l’istinto, ma mi sistemai non appena si inserì più in profondità. Tenne la sua mano libera sulla mia vita, solleticando delicatamente la mia pelle per fornirmi una distrazione. Ogni tanto portava le sue labbra sulle mie ginocchia e gambe, lasciandomi piccoli baci quando non sussurrava brevi parole d’incoraggiamento. Strinsi le lenzuola con le mie mani, alle volte alzandole per afferrare i suoi bicipiti. Il cuscino giocò un ruolo importante, la posizione sembrava quasi naturale. Usò tanto lubrificante, cosicché presto due dita scivolavano dentro e fuori di me senza farmi provare troppo dolore. C’erano stati momenti in cui colpiva dei punti in cui ero rimasto ferito dalla notte passata, e venivo fulminato da una fitta di dolore, ma era minuscola. Gerard sapeva cosa fare, ma nonostante tutto sembrava ancora insoddisfatto. Quando aprii gli occhi lo studiai brevemente, e tutto ciò che vidi furono i suoi connotati accigliati. Era quasi come se stesse cercando qualcosa dentro di me.

Fortunatamente, quella ricerca giunse ad una fine inaspettata.

“Unngh,” grugnii, emettendo il primo verso sin dal momento in cui avevamo iniziato. Aveva sfiorato qualcosa dentro di me che mi aveva fatto tremare il corpo intero. Ricordavo vagamente quelle sensazioni dalla notte passata, verso la fine, quando eravamo stati entrambi stanchi e madidi di sudore. Solo che questa volta era molto meglio. Gerard l’aveva colpito praticamente nel cuore e non c’era così tanto dolore. Ero anche rilassato, e questo faceva una gran differenza.

“Finalmente l’ho trovata,” Sospirò Gerard orgoglioso. Non aprii gli occhi per guardare ma sapevo che stava sorridendo.

“Co-cosa?” chiesi, sperando che Gerard comprendesse la mia domanda.

“E’ la tua prostata.” Rispose. Contorse il suo viso in una espressione di concentrazione per un secondo, colpendo nuovamente quel punto e facendomi urlare.

“Oh mio dio,” sospirai, la logica che si sbriciolava in minuscoli frammenti dentro di me. “Perché è così piacevole?”

“Non ne ho idea ma sono felice che sia così. Ne fa valere la pena.” Concordò Gerard, sfregando contro me di nuovo le sue dita. Tutto ciò che riuscii a fare per mostrargli la mia gratitudine fu gemere, e cazzo, era abbastanza.

“Gli uomini possono venire senza che niente o nessuno li tocchi, stimolando la prostata un giusto numero di volte.” Gerard sputò ulteriori nozioni a caso e, come per dimostrazione, sfiorò di nuovo quel punto. Tutte le volte che lo faceva, e io gemevo, giuro che lo sentivo ridere e sorridere orgoglioso. In quel momento non mi importava cosa facesse, finché continuasse a colpire quel punto.

“Oh sì?” domandai, rispondendo al suo commento dopo aver rimesso insieme un po’ di pensieri. “Voglio provare.”

“Immaginavo che avresti voluto,” rispose Gerard, spostandosi un po’. Mantenne le sue dita dentro me ma interruppe i movimenti per un minuto. Onestamente ne fui grato perché mi diede il tempo di recuperare fiato e guardarlo di nuovo come si deve. Ovviamente quel sorriso arrogante era stampato sul suo volto. Questa volta era leggermente diverso perché perlomeno potevo far parte del suo orgoglio. Che diavolo, ero il suo orgoglio in quel momento e cazzo, era stupendo.

“Vieni, prendi la mia mano così che tu non possa toccarti,” mi istruì Gerard, porgendomi il palmo della mano. Gliela diedi volenteroso ed avvertii un nuovo sciame di farfalle volare nel mio stomaco mentre stringeva la mia mano nella sua. I nostri occhi si incrociarono per un momento ed ebbi il desiderio di baciarlo, ma lui era troppo lontano e sarebbe stato difficile farlo. Diede una forte stretta alla mia mano e quello sembrò bastare.

Mantenni la mia altra mano a stringere la sua spalla mentre lui riprendeva a muovere le sue dita, determinato a raggiungere questo nuovo obiettivo. Non avevo idea del perché volessi farlo, forse per fare colpo su di lui, o solo per vedere cosa il mio corpo era in grado di fare. Non mi immaginavo neanche che su per il mio culo ci potesse essere un qualcosa che era così piacevole stimolare, figuriamoci sapere che aveva un nome proprio ed era realmente in grado di farmi venire. Era così nuovo e strano. Volevo sapere ogni cosa lo riguardasse. E avevo il presentimento, grazie all’abbondanza di informazioni che Gerard sembrava possedere, che lui sarebbe stato un ottimo insegnante. Stavamo progredendo dall’arte ora, diramandoci su strade nuove. Mi avrebbe insegnato cose sul mio corpo, sul sesso, e tutte queste cose che non avevo mai avuto l’opportunità di imparare fino ad allora. Avevo sempre voluto farlo, ma non avevo mai pensato che ci sarei riuscito in questo modo. Ora, come le sue dita sfioravano ripetutamente la mia prostata, non avrei potuto immaginarmi uno scenario migliore.

Le dita di Gerard erano fottutamente fantastiche. Non riuscivo a comprendere come le stesse usando (oltre che a colpire la mia prostata) per causarmi così tanto piacere, ma non mi importava. Persi il conto del numero di dita che erano in me; quando iniziò ad aprirle sembrarono aumentate, ma non potevano essercene state più di tre. Il mio pene faceva male da quanto ero vicino a venire, ma nonostante continuasse a colpirmi ancora e ancora in quel punto dentro di me, niente stava ancora avvenendo. E molto presto persi la pazienza. Tolsi una delle mie mani dalle sue spalle ed iniziai a toccarmi frettoloso, borbottando qualcosa a Gerard che sembrasse una scusa. Avevo percorso la mia lunghezza solo un paio di volte prima di avvertire le sue dita scivolare fuori di me e il suo corpo salire verso l’alto sul letto. Portò la sua mano sulla mia, ricoprendola e facendola fermare mentre posizionava le labbra sulle mie.

“Voglio…” richiese flebilmente dopo il bacio, e non avrei potuto dire di no, neanche se le mie corde vocali avessero funzionato. Lasciai che la mia bocca fosse penetrata dalla sua lingua immediatamente, e abbandonai il controllo alla sua mano.

Furono solo poche carezze ed ero giunto al culmine, i miei gemiti soffocati dal bacio che mi stava dando. Mi sentii venire sul mio petto e sulla sua mano, e nonostante mi sentissi colpevole per averlo sporcato, quel pensiero rimase tra i più offuscati nella mia mente. Strinsi istintivamente il suo corpo più vicino al mio, avvicinandoci più di quanto non eravamo stati prima. Si lasciò andare sotto la mia stretta e mi baciò per tutta la lunghezza del collo finché non ritornai alla realtà.

“Stai bene?” sussurrò al mio orecchio una volta che notò come il mio respiro si era regolarizzato. Poggiò la sua mano sul lato del mio viso, voltandomelo per farmi fissare lui direttamente al mio fianco. Annuii stordito e tornai a fissare il soffitto.

“Oh.” Realizzai, attimi più tardi, quando potevo ancora sentire il suo calore al mio fianco. Lo guardai in imbarazzo, dibattendo su come avrei potuto porre la mia offerta. “Vuoi che io…?”

“No.” Disse immediatamente e lasciò un veloce bacio sulla mia bocca per zittirmi. “Va bene così. Volevo essere sicuro che tu stessi bene.”

Annuii, non volendo discutere con lui. Non sapevo esattamente cosa mi fossi offerto di fare, ma ero grato che alla fine avesse declinato. Ero già abbastanza agitato quando lui faceva a me quelle cose. Io non avevo idea di cosa fare in primo luogo e volevo evitarlo il più possibile. Mi lasciai sfuggire un sospiro di contentezza, sapendo che ci sarebbe voluto ancora un po’.

Lasciai la mia mente vagare e giacemmo lì per un tempo indeterminato, limitandoci a respirare sotto quelle leggere lenzuola nelle quali ci eravamo avvolti. Avevo udito i nostri respiri passare da ansimi affannati a sospiri leggeri, e suonava così magnifico e così fottutamente naturale. Era da tantissimo tempo che non mi sentivo così sereno con qualcuno. Non mi sentivo nemmeno così in imbarazzo ad essere nudo vicino a lui. Lui era esposto tanto quanto lo ero io e i nostri corpi si schermavano l’un l’altro. Non era poi così male essere così scoperti, ed io apprezzavo il fatto che potessi esserlo con lui. Quell’aria d’imbarazzo che aveva aleggiato precedentemente era stata dipanata insieme agli strati di indumenti, e persino l’atteggiamento di Gerard era tornato alla normalità, eccetto che io ero proprio lì, vicino a lui.

“Dovresti chiamare i tuoi genitori al più presto,” pensò a voce alta dopo un po’, senza impegnarsi a farmi lasciare il letto. Stava ancora stringendo forte la mia mano come prima, dita incrociate. La strinsi in risposta e mi voltai per guardarlo dritto in faccia.

“Ancora qualche minuto,” sorrisi, e cominciai a baciarlo di nuovo. Era quello che volevo dopotutto, quindi non poteva controbattere.


	21. Bellezza e libertà - Parte I

Una volta in grado di aprire la mente a Gerard, ora che eravamo nudi ed esposti, iniziai a notare tutte le altre cose che stava cercando di insegnarmi. Sembrava che ogni azione compiesse e nascondesse un altro significato; qualcosa di radicato più affondo della facciata, qualcosa da essere interpretata come arte. E nonostante sapessi che io dovevo cogliere quelle interpretazioni, non riuscivo a non distrarmi la maggior parte delle volte. Rimanevo seduto al tavolo della cucina e lo ascoltavo, per poi a caso perdermi nella mia testa. Guardavo di lato e mi limitavo a pensare. Era una cosa così necessaria e sconosciuta allo stesso tempo; iniziò a sembrarmi di stare imparando a vivere tutto daccapo. Come se fossi stato un neonato dagli occhi incontaminati e dalla mente assorbente come una spugna, così che potessi assimilare tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno e lavare via tutto lo sporco che avevo precedentemente accumulato.

Non riuscivo a credere di trovarmi a casa sua. Non riuscivo a credere che ci sarei rimasto fino a Lunedì – e che era ancora solo Sabato pomeriggio. Essenzialmente, io e Gerard avevamo ancora così tanto tempo tra le mani, anche se non mi lasciava mai vedere l’orologio. Ma l’attrazione principale sul palco dell’ “impossibile ma davvero avvenuto” che avevo creato nella mia mente era che avevamo fatto sesso. E per quello ero ancora nudo.

Essere costantemente nudi richiedeva del tempo per farci l’abitudine. Era strano sentirmi libero di pendere là in basso senza alcun supporto. Non mi era mai piaciuto essere ristretto tra gli indumenti quando ero vestito; compravo i boxer e i pantaloni più larghi che trovavo, ma lo spazio per respirare che lasciavo tra la pelle e i tessuti erano tutta un’altra cosa dall’essere completamente svestiti. Era come se prima stessi soffocando ma, dopo aver rimosso i vestiti, la mia pelle avesse ricominciato a respirare– e ora stava assorbendo quanta più aria poteva.

C’erano momenti in cui mi sentivo leggero ed etereo, e quelli dopo pesante e vischioso. Venni a conoscenza del modo in cui la mia pelle si piegava, un qualcosa che non vedevo normalmente (e felicemente). Non mi ero mai accorto che quel piccolo rotolo di ciccia che sentivo mentre mi infilavo i jeans si mettesse così in evidenza. Quella di Gerard era ancora peggio da un certo punto di vista; lui era più vecchio e per cui la sua pelle era meno elastica. In alcuni punti cedeva, come sulle sue cosce e gambe, ma non mi disgustava. Non mi eccitava neanche così tanto, ma faceva qualcosa di ancora meglio.

Mi faceva sentire a mio agio con il mio corpo. Io avevo dei difetti, li potevo vedere e sentire, ma cazzo, anche lui li aveva. Solo che a lui non importavano. Sedeva e parlava senza prestare attenzione al fatto che se si fosse incurvato in una certa maniera, più rotoli sarebbero stati visibili. Non gli importava delle sue rughe, o la pelle cascante che aveva in alcune zone del corpo. La accettava e basta – se ne fregava. Era meraviglioso, incoraggiante, ed io sciolsi le braccia che cingevano i miei fianchi, esponendomi proprio come lui. Lui mi sorrise e continuò a parlare, assumendo la posizione meno lusinghiera per il suo corpo, semplicemente fregandosene. Non riuscivo ancora a fare niente del genere, ma mi ci stavo avvicinando.

Non notavo le differenze nel mio corpo solo quando rimanevo seduto. Quando mi alzavo e camminavo mi sembrava che tutto cadesse. Non avevo quella spessa barriera degli indumenti, o neanche qualcosa come uno zaino da portare. Trasportavo esclusivamente me stesso ed è impossibile da spiegare. Camminavo sbilenco a volte, completamente distratto dal nuovo ritmo che sembravo tenere. Guardavo in basso mentre mi muovevo ma dovetti smettere di farlo dal momento che l’unica cosa che vedevo era il mio pene sbattere di qua e di là per gli affari suoi. Principalmente cercavo di non muovermi affatto, ma sembrava che a Gerard piacesse cambiare posto per parlare. Non c’erano molti posti in cui potevamo muoverci in quel piccolo appartamento, ma lui era determinato a raggiungerli tutti.

Dovevo camminare con la testa alta, guardandomi attorno per evitare di guardare il cazzo dondolarmi davanti, ma persino questo era per me un terreno nuovo, mai scorto. Passeggiavo sempre guardando in basso; lo facevo e basta. Quando mi recavo a casa sua semplicemente non volevo vedere le tetre e monotone vie del Jersey, e nemmeno volevo vedere i ragazzi della mia scuola quando ci andavo. Ora che ero costretto ad alzare lo sguardo, vissi una esperienza completamente nuova, giungendo da una precedente. Con la testa alzata e senza vestiti, aggiunsi un altro passo alla mia scalata, un qualcosa che ancora non riuscivo a ben piazzare.

“Si tratta di confidenza,” mi informò Gerard, posando una mano sulla mia schiena mentre mi conduceva presso la panchina vicino alla finestra. “Piuttosto strano, vero?”

Annuii vigorosamente mentre lo guardavo; guardandolo veramente. Era la prima volta che lo vedevo seriamente occhi negli occhi dal punto di vista letterale. Ero basso per la mia età e c’era sempre stata una sfasatura tra le nostre stature. Mentre guardavo nei suoi occhi color oliva comunque, non c’era nessuna sfasatura – non c’era niente. Eravamo entrambi sullo stesso campo di gioco; entrambi nudi, entrambi esposti, e ora, entrambi confidenti.

Ci dirigemmo alla finestra e ci sedemmo insieme, entrambi senza vergogna e imperturbati dai nostri corpi. Eravamo uomini tutt’e due dopotutto, avevamo le stesse parti, ma apprezzavamo comunque le sottili diversità. Gerard, in un modo o nell’altro, mi stringeva sempre mentre parlavamo, sia che fosse con una mano sul ginocchio, sulla coscia o nella mia, e questo mi faceva sentire più attento alla conversazione anche se ogni tanto mi perdevo.

Gerard parlava tantissimo, cercando di trovare significati nelle piccole cose, notai. Fissammo un vaso per più di un’ora ad un certo punto, e fui ritrascinato nella realtà dalle sue labbra contro le mie. Venivo praticamente sempre riportato alla realtà così; una stretta di Gerard. Le sue mani vagavano sulla parte alta delle mie cosce, le sue labbra premevano sul mio collo o la sua lingua si librava dentro e fuori il mio orecchio. Doveva toccarmi così che sapessi che ero ancora lì. E nonostante tutto fosse sessuale per Gerard, i suoi tocchi non sempre rappresentavano inviti. Mi ci volle anche un po’ per impararlo.

Ci trovavamo sul suo orribile divano arancione a conversare, Gerard mi stava spiegando una qualche tecnica di pittura della quale non avevo mai sentito parlare. Mentre le sue labbra si agitavano pronunciando quelle parole esotiche, la sua mano era scivolata oh-così-casualmente sul mio ginocchio ed aveva iniziato a proseguire verso l’alto, senza mai avvicinarsi al mio pene. Si fermava a metà strada, facendo riposare il palmo sulla mia pelle e facendo roteare il pollice con gentilezza mentre l’altra mano gesticolava selvaggiamente, continuando la sua storia. Io ero ancora seduto scomodo, cercando di abituarmi al tocco del tessuto sul mio sedere mentre lui mi faceva quelle semplici carezze. La mia mente incasinata (e piena di ormoni) fraintese completamente la situazione e si tuffò, oltrepassando il limite, premendo le mie labbra sulle sue e infilando la mia lingua nella sua bocca. Mi spostai e mi misi a cavalcioni su di lui, rispondendo a quella che avevo creduto essere una proposta. Gerard ed io non avevamo fatto sesso sin dalla notte prima, nonostante eravamo stati abbastanza vicini e nudi per rifarlo da svariate ore. Il sesso mi spaventava ancora, anche se mi ero appena impegnato nell’azione, ma volevo provare a farlo di nuovo. Quella sensazione di confidenza che mi attraversava e i suoi abbracci fiduciosi mi avevano dato abbastanza coraggio per gettarmi nella situazione e fare la prima mossa verso il fine desiderato.

Gerard subito mi baciò in risposta, benché sgomento, ma alla fine ruppe la stretta, spingendo leggermente con i palmi sul mio petto.

“Che stai facendo?” domandò, inclinando la testa con un sorriso innocente. Sembrava gli piacesse la mia improvvisa abbondanza di manifestazione d’affetto nei suoi confronti. Sapeva che ne provavo molto per lui; semplicemente non comprendeva il motivo per il quale era venuta fuori così all'improvviso.

"Pensavo che volessi... sai..." Guarda in basso le nostre gambe e bacini aggrovigliati e notai che tra i due solo io mi stavo eccitando. Il mio viso si incupì ed iniziò ad arrossire quando ebbi realizzato il mio errore. Mormorai qualcosa tra le mie labbra arrossate e ritornai al mio posto sul divano, voltandomi nella direzione opposta a quella dove stava lui. Mi strinsi di nuovo le braccia attorno al petto nudo, nascondendomi.

"Mi dispiace."

"Non devi," controbatté Gerard, posando immediatamente una mano sulla spalla. Mi fece nuovamente voltare verso di lui ed iniziò ad allontanarmi le braccia dal corpo con sagacia, facendomi avvolgere le sue al loro posto. Incrociai i suoi occhi calorosi e aperti, la testa inclinata verso il basso.

"Mi è comunque piaciuto il bacio," sussurrò sensualmente. I suoi occhi percorsero il mio viso una volta prima di parlare di nuovo. "Solo non voglio fare sesso in questo momento."

Lui sorrise mentre i capelli gli ricadevano sugli occhi, ma il suo comportamento, nonostante fosse gentile e compassionevole, non fece niente per me. Ero ancora leggermente confuso (e molto eccitato).

"Ma mi stavi...?" interruppi la domanda, finendo col puntare le sua mano che si stava ora dirigendo di nuovo verso la parte superiore della mia coscia, solo non più così vicino.

"Non posso toccarti?" domandò con delicatezza, la voce così chiara e profonda che sembrava acqua ad inondarmi il corpo. Mosse la sua mano ancora più in alto, massaggiando piano la zona mentre il mio sangue ribolliva. Entrambi chiudemmo gli occhi facendo un grosso respiro anche se io non lo stavo toccando. Lui continuò, occhi ancora chiusi. "Non tutto conduce al sesso, ma ogni cosa è sessuale."

"Eh?" Disciolsi quell'atmosfera sensuale con il mio sguardo incerto, cercando di ignorare quel calore che si irradiava tra le mie gambe.

Gerard sogghignò appena, apprezzando il fatto che nonostante si fosse preso la mia verginità e sedesse nudo sul divano insieme a me, io fossi ancora così inesperto.

"Tutto è sessuale," ripeté, riavviandosi i capelli corvini e tornando a gesticolare con la stessa mano subito dopo. "Tutto ha volontà e voglia di passione in vita. Tutti vogliono vivere. Per vivere dobbiamo procreare. Abbiamo bisogno di questa passione, quest'energia pura, per far sì che ciò avvenga." distolse lo sguardo da me con un ghigno stampato sul volto per fissare la lampada senz’ombra. "Persino gli oggetti inanimati sono sessuali. Ci appaiono come ciò che vogliamo vedere nelle cose. Vediamo ciò che desideriamo, ciò che bramiamo. Diamo alle cose una nostra interpretazione anche se non ce ne accorgiamo." Tornò a guardare me, il ghigno in continua espansione sul suo viso cherubino. Allungò la mano con la quale gesticolava fino ad accarezzarmi la guancia con sensualità, a provare il suo punto. Non ricambiai il suo tocco. Non ancora, perlomeno.

"Okay..." dissi, non comprendendo appieno, come succedeva con la maggior parte delle teorie di Gerard. Ma questo succedeva sempre; non le capivo mai la prima volta che le sentivo. Era come se mi stesse parlando in una lingua straniera. Dopo avermi dato un po’ di tempo per abituar mici e dopo aver fatto qualche esempio, comunque, comprendevo. O almeno facevo finta per un po'.

"Cosa vedi quando guardi quella lampada?" Gerard interruppe il filo dei miei pensieri, sbrogliando il mio dilemma. Indicò la lampada con la lampadina di un colore giallo sporco a causa dei suoi interni luminosi che bruciavano a lungo. La sua base era lunga e cilindrica e si sosteneva dritta.

Osservai prima la lampada poi Gerard per un po' di volte, mordendomi il labbro per la paura di rispondere. Gerard aveva detto che tutto era sessuale e.... beh, quella lampada sembrava un cazzo. Quando alla fine lasciai andare il labbro dai miei denti, estrapolando i miei pensieri (e apparentemente i miei desideri), tutto ciò che fece fu ridere. Una profonda risata di gusto che non era diretta a me, anche se così mi sembrava.

"E' quello che desideri in questo momento preciso," sorrise e sogghignò di nuovo, roteando gli occhi e scostandosi i capelli dal viso. Io arrossii, vene rosse che si distendevano come zampe di ragno lungo il mio volto. Tra accenni di risate inghiottii il mio orgoglio e alzai la testa, sfidandolo.

"Allora tu cosa vedi?"

Smise di ridere e respirò profondamente, intervallando sguardi tra i due oggetti che si era predisposto a studiare; me e la fottuta lampada. Riposò il viso sul palmo della mano, schioccando la lingua pensieroso mentre faceva respiri leggeri. Alla fine, più serio di quanto non lo avessi mai visto, rispose, "Vedo vita. La luce che emana, benché sporca e ripugnante, ha uno scopo. Benché la lampada sia brutta, rotta, con pezzi mancanti, noi continuiamo ad accenderla perché vogliamo ciò che offre. Io ci vedo vita." Fece un respiro profondo e spostò su di me tutta la sua attenzione. "Voglio la vita. La desidero ora."

"Non l'hai sempre desiderata?" gli domandai, sentendomi leggermente intimorito dai suoi sguardi e dalla vastità dei suoi pensieri.

"Voglio questa vita," affermò con serietà, i suoi occhi che si avventuravano in me più in profondità di quanto lui non avesse fatto la notte passata.

Racchiuse le mie mani nelle sue, premendo la nostra pelle una contro l’altra. Si protese in avanti senza mai rompere il contatto visivo, neanche quando chiuse le palpebre mentre mi dava un leggero bacio sulle labbra. Io provai a infilare la mia lingua nella sua bocca me lui si staccò velocemente e mi strinse invece in un abbraccio. Non un abbraccio sessuale, solo un abbraccio. Un groviglio di carne vecchia e nuova in una persona sola. Sentivo le sue dita chiudersi e schiudersi contro la mia pelle calda e potevo avvertire i suoi respiri – non solo su di me, ma proprio atti ad accogliermi nelle sue vie respiratorie in quanto persona. Mi voleva. Lui vedeva vita nella lampada in cui io avevo visto un pene, ed io ero colui che desiderava. I nostri desideri differivano in quel momento, ma essenzialmente volevamo la stessa cosa.

E in quel momento capii.

Ogni cosa è sessuale; ogni cosa ci ricordava dei nostri desideri, i nostri bisogni, ciò che volevamo. Ma non tutto era sessuale inteso nel modo giovanile. Gerard non ridacchiava su oggetti fallici, e non alludeva al sesso in ogni occasione. Filosofeggiava in ogni occasione. E viveva secondo le sue teorie. Quando mi aveva toccato e assaporato per quel paio di secondi non stava bramando sesso. Avevamo compiuto qualcosa di sessuale nemmeno un’ora prima. Lui voleva solo toccarmi, essere con me, e assicurarsi che io fossi ancora lì. Voleva ricordare a sé stesso la vita che amava e che desiderava in quel preciso momento. C’era qualcosa di più intimo del sesso nelle sue azioni. Mi apprezzava con ogni suo senso, annusandomi i capelli, passandoci le mani mentre mi tirava a sedere a cavalcioni su di lui, approfondendo l’abbraccio. Ma non avremmo fatto sesso, nonostante sentissi la sua erezione formarsi mentre i nostri baci e abbracci si intensificavano. Non avremmo scopato sul pavimento del salotto. Non ne avevamo bisogno in quel momento.

Ricoprii le sue spalle con le mie braccia, posizionando il mio viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Lo baciai lì con delicatezza, senza lingua. Iniziai ad annusare il suo odore sempre di più, proprio come lui aveva fatto con me. Iniziai ad imitare i movimenti che aveva fatto lui fino ad allora, immedesimandomi in lui, abbandonando il mio personaggio iniziale. E quando guardai quella lampada non vidi più un pene. Vidi la vita; una vita con un Gerard che avrei potuto abbracciare e avrei abbracciato – ed è così che sarebbe stato. Almeno, lo era in quel momento.

Ogni cosa era sessuale, mi dissi, sorridendo contro la sua pelle. Ma si poteva toccare senza il sesso stesso.

 

******

 

Non potrei mai dire quanto quell’abbraccio durò; probabilmente mi ero perso di nuovo nei pensieri. Il ricordo successivo che ho è di Gerard che mi spostava dalle due ginocchia, riponendomi dolcemente giù sul divano. Le sue mani indugiarono sul mio corpo mentre si alzava e le sue labbra premettero sulle mie per dei secondi troppo corti prima di dirigersi in cucina. Lo riuscivo a sentire frugare nel frigorifero in cerca di vino, le bottiglie che tintinnavano e davano vita a una sinfonia di suoni mi fecero apparire un sorriso in volto. Feci un felice sospiro, piccoli strappi e briciole di memoria che avevo appena iniziato a creare e che già mi tornavano alla mente.

Mi sentii così al caldo in quel momento, persino mentre Gerard aveva lasciato il mio fianco. Mi sentivo avvolto da quell’attimo, da quel secondo, da quel tutto che noi eravamo. Mi stravaccai sul divano, alzando i piedi dal lato opposto del divano nel quale riposava la mia testa. Fissai in alto il soffitto macchiato di fumo; quella grossa, ingiallita nuvola di nicotina pitturatasi col tempo sullo stucco, ed apprezzai l’aria calda sul mio corpo. Ero totalmente esposto in quel momento; le mie braccia erano sopra la mia testa a farmi da cuscino, ed ero nudo dalla testa alla punta dei piedi, gambe aperte ed ogni parte di me completamente visibile. Mi sentii tremare dentro ma questa volta non si ripercosse in superficie. Stavo diventando sempre più calmo e sicuro, e non mi ero messo in mostra solo per Gerard, ma anche per me. Sapevo che quando la volta dopo mi sarei alzato le gambe avrebbero retto e non sarei stato così scoordinato.

Gerard mi venne incontro gironzolando, sedendosi nella poltrona adiacente al punto dove erano adagiati i miei piedi. Stringeva in mano il collo della bottiglia verde stappata, portandosela alla bocca senza l’uso di un bicchiere. Mi sorrise, orgoglioso del fatto che mi fossi permesso di sentirmi più che a casa sul suo divano, una goccia del liquido violaceo che gli colava da un lato delle labbra. La asciugò con il dorso della mano ed io risi a quel piccolo incidente. Roteai gli occhi, ma quando questi incontrarono di nuovo i suoi mi sentii come se avessimo appena terminato una conversazione durata un’ora quando in realtà era avvenuto tutto con una velocità di reazione di un paio di secondi. Semplicemente entrambi sapevamo cosa stavamo pensando in quel momento, e questi pensieri erano identici senza il bisogno della parola, e praticamente senza bisogno di alcuna azione. Non riuscivo a credere quanto fossimo già così a nostro agio l’uno con l’altro. Avevamo una relazione da a malapena ventiquattr’ore.

Studiai il volto di Gerard mentre lui studiava il mio, realizzando che non l’avevo mai visto così a suo agio se non con Vivian. La conosceva da più tempo di quanto non conoscesse me, l’aveva vista nuda più volte di quanto non avesse visto me, ma comunque aveva lo stesso atteggiamento. Sembrava che fosse passato più tempo; sembrava più bello. Proprio in quell’istante io ero esposto nella stessa identica maniera in cui lo era stata la sua amica, e modella di nudo part-time, quella volta che ero entrato a casa sua quando c’era anche lei, il che sembravano anni prima. Solo che questa volta anche Gerard era nudo.

“Alla fine non mi hai ritratto” asserii, l’improvvisa immagine di Vivian che mi veniva in mente. Provai a tenere lo sguardo su di lui, ma mi ritrovai a fissare il soffitto, sentendomi un po’ invadente per aver detto una cosa del genere.

Una parte di me desiderava davvero che la scorsa notta mi avesse dipinto, anche solo perché potessi vedere qual è la sua interpretazione della mia persona. Ma sentendo la pelle nuda sotto le mie mani e il tessuto del divano sotto la mia schiena nuda, sapevo che avevo ricevuto in cambio un qualcosa di migliore.

Il mio stato compromesso fu interrotto quando Gerard rispose con un chiaro e conciso, “L’ho fatto.”

“Cosa?” domandai insicuro. Allungai il collo mentre lo guardavo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Aveva tirato fuori un pacco di sigarette (da dove, non ne avevo idea) e stava iniziando ad accendersene una. La scintilla dell’accendino si intonava con lo scintillio nei suoi occhi, dovuto all’eccitazione causata dalla mia reazione. Stringeva ancora il collo della bottiglia, ma ora teneva tra dita e labbra il vizio che riteneva di maggior priorità.

“Ti ho già ritratto,” sorrise in modo compiaciuto, la sigaretta che rimbalzava tra le sue labbra mentre parlava. Ritolse la stecca e bevve un grande sorso di vino dalla bottiglia, chiudendo gli occhi. Lo osservai mentre la sua gola sobbalzava su e giù, permettendogli di ingoiare, prima di fermarsi e passarmi la bottiglia. Feci un gesto con la mano per rifiutare la sua offerta, ignorando il suo subdolo cambio di discorso. Stava ancora sorridendo compiaciuto, rimasugli appiccicosi di vino e fumo sulla sua guancia.

“Quando?” chiesi, corrugando le sopracciglia nel mezzo della fronte.

“Mentre dormivi.”

Aspirò a lungo dalla sigaretta, risucchiando le guance prima di soffiare una nuvoletta di fumo. Chiuse gli occhi, notai, ed io mi chiesi se fossi solo un altro dei suoi vizi da consumare.

“Questa mattina presto.” Ricominciò, i suoi occhi aperti ma puntati su un ricordo non troppo distante nel tempo. “Mi sono svegliato ore prima di te. Non ho bisogno di dormire. Io odio dormire.” Contorse il viso in un ghigno, poi aspirò altro fumo, prendendosi tutto il tempo che voleva perché sapeva che sarei rimasto seduto sull’orlo del divano anche se ci avesse messo dieci anni a rispondere. Gerard aveva questo modo in accattivare le persone, specialmente quando fumava. O beveva. O parlava.

“Il sonno interferisce col mio lavoro. Assorbe troppo tempo ed è essenzialmente inutile. Così ti ho disegnato.” Mi guardò e mi diede un sorriso astuto insieme a una mezza strizzata d’occhio; non potei esserne così sicuro dal momento che ogni cosa era velata da un telo di fumo che lo attorniava. “Comunque avevi detto che volevi che lo facessi, e anche io volevo farlo da un bel po’.”

Lui annuì, confermando che l’aveva realmente fatto. Inalò altro fumo dalla sigaretta, focalizzando lo sguardo su me nel presente, e non nel passato di qualche ora prima.

“Posso vederlo?” chiesi, spostando sguardo e peso, insicuro di quale fosse la procedura.

A quel punto avevo capito che alcuni dipinti di Gerard erano un po’ come il suo diario personale, e nonostante fossi stato parte del suo lavoro quel giorno, non ero comunque sicuro che mi fosse permesso vederlo. Forse teneva il suo diario chiuso sotto chiave come molte persone facevano. In più, l’idea di poter realmente entrare nel suo mondo mi rendeva leggermente nervoso. Avrei voluto in qualche maniera essere sveglio e vigile mentre mi aveva disegnato; credevo che avrei avuto la sensazione di avere più controllo su quell’atto se lo fossi stato. Ma ripensandoci, si trattava di Gerard; nessuno aveva controllo, in particolar modo su di lui. A volte non ero neanche sicuro che lui avesse controllo su sé stesso.

L’artista sedeva lì, soffiando via fumo dalla bocca e naso per un po’, pensando ardentemente. I suoi gomiti riposavano su quel materiale bordeaux simile al feltro del bracciolo del divano, il pollice subito sotto la sua guancia. L’altra mano era posata sul suo ginocchio nudo e teneva ritta la sigaretta tra quelle lunghe dita quando non fumava. Ora si era completamente dimenticato della bottiglia di vino, la sua sete placata, posizionata alla sua sinistra sul pavimento in legno duro. Il suo respiro divenne meno profondo , invigorito solo quando inalava ed espirava quel fumo fitto. Alla fine schioccò la mascella e annuì.

“Vieni con me,” mi invitò, alzandosi velocemente dalla sua immobilità statuaria e dirigendosi in camera da letto. Lo seguii riluttante, ancora insicuro.

Mi condusse in quel nero abisso della sua stanza, sorprendendomi ogni mia aspettativa. Avevo sempre creduto che tenesse ogni suo attrezzo d’arte in quello spazio libero nel mezzo del suo appartamento. In quel limitato lasso di tempo in cui ero stato cosciente nella sua stanza mi era sembrato che quello non fosse un posto dove tirasse fuori la sua creatività. I muri erano sciatti e scuri come la porta, e sembrava essere una vera e propria culla nella quale dormire. Pensavo che creatività significasse colore – e diavolo, c’era colore ovunque in quella casa, dalla cucina color giallo burro al murale rovinato e al putrido divano arancione, sembrava che un arcobaleno fosse esploso da Gerard. Non era possibile che l’immaginazione potesse esistere in un abisso fatto di nero.

Comunque, quando Gerard aprì l’ultimo cassetto del comodino, notai quanto avessi torto.

A ricoprire gli interni del cassetto v’erano taccuini su taccuini, accompagnati da quaderni per gli scritti, impilati in fondo. Penne e matite erano sparse tutt’attorno, simili a ossa di diverse e irriconoscibili carcasse, mentre la sensazione che percorreva quei fasci di fogli era rappresentato dalla linfa che una volta li colmava. Non c’erano quegli schizzi di colore disseminati per tutto l’appartamento, anche accecanti alle volte, ma iniziai a percepire la creatività tutt’ora presente; solo più scura, in una versione più tetra. Mentre osservavo le sue mani quasi tremanti sfogliare pagine fino in fondo al cassetto, ricordai un’informazione chiave riguardante Gerard.

Questa stanza scura era il luogo nel quale Gerard veniva a lasciar fuoriuscire quelle lugubri e dolorose emozioni. Era qui che veniva a far sfogare il suo io oscuro; ad essere niente. Andava nella stanza nera quando aveva bisogno di essere niente; un qualcosa di orribile e devastato, ma che comunque non poteva venire distrutto. Una cosa, per venire distrutta, doveva essere esistita – una cosa non poteva essere niente sotto annientamento perché in ogni caso avrebbe occupato spazio e, per questo, avrebbe dimostrato di essere degno di continuare ad esistere. Era un paradosso e, dal momento che la maggior parte delle volte Gerard stesso era un mistero, i due non potevano convivere insieme senza entrare in conflitto. Invece era d’obbligo che i due collaborassero in modo da trarne un vantaggio. Non poteva distruggere il niente, così lo teneva stretto, si protendeva verso di esso e lo preservava. Veniva in questa stanza per entrarci in contatto. Veniva qui per piangere, gridare e urlare, perché in un mondo di colore era difficile apprezzare le ombre. Era solo quando le ombre lo circondavano che poteva iniziare a sezionare e apprezzare veramente il dolore che ne comportavano.

Alcune delle più belle opere d’arte prendevano forma dalle ombre, semplici linee su un foglio; me l’aveva detto Gerard in una delle nostre prime lezioni d’arte. E’ nell’oscurità che diamo vita alle nostre migliori idee, le abbozziamo e diamo loro una forma, per poi renderle presentabili al mondo reale. La gente riesce solo a vedere i colori; la gente vuole solo vedere i colori, perché la maggior parte dei giorni, il nero è semplicemente troppo nero. Troppo cupo e spaventoso. Le persone non vogliono vedere questo. Gli artisti dipingono ed esibiscono a colori per far piacere alle masse, ma ognuno di noi possiede la propria parte oscura.

Nel momento in cui Gerard si sedette sul letto ed aprì il quaderno per me, realizzai che stava per mostrarmi molto più che un semplice disegno. Mi stava per mostrare la sua parte oscura, il suo io triste che lui credeva nessuno avrebbe mai compreso. Mi stava per mostrare lo scheletro di un ritratto che entrambi speravamo sarebbe diventato un qualcosa di grandioso; qualcosa che avrebbe meritato di venir riempito di colori. Mi stava per mostrare il suo mondo – ma ormai non si limitava solo a quello. Era il nostro mondo, era il nostro ritratto. Era la sua anima quella che stava per mostrarmi, impressa su di un foglio, ma ero io ad essere stato in qualche modo incapsulato in quell’immagine.

Non mi ero mai sentito così onorato in tutta la mia fottuta vita. Pensavo che fosse stato incredibile quando mi aveva lasciato entrare in quella stanza scura e avevamo fatto sesso insieme; pensavo che fossimo stati vicini in quel momento. Questo invece era molto più del sesso (ogni cosa era molto più del sesso con lui, avrei di lì a poco realizzato). Questa era la sua cazzo di arte oscura; un qualcosa che non era mai riuscito a mostrare a nessuno prima (o almeno, che io sapessi), ma che stava per mostrare a me. Drizzai la mia postura e abbassai lo sguardo su quell’opera che stava per farmi vedere, sapendo che avrei dovuto prestare attenzione ad ogni minuscolo dettaglio.

Il foglio era bianco e ruvido, la trama che si sentiva sulla pelle mentre lo reggevo stringendolo dai bordi. Il disegno era stato fatto con una matita scura, l’ombreggiatura sbavata in alcuni punti a causa dell’unto delle dita che l’avevano disegnato. Non era più grande di un normale foglio dimensione stampa, rilegato a spira. Il mio disegno si trovava a metà del volume, ma non l’ultimo ad essere stato disegnato. Non ebbi il tempo di occuparmi degli altri lavori artistici; ero troppo stregato da ciò che aveva rappresentato di me.

Eccomi lì, nel centro della pagina, ritratto nel letto. Ero sdraiato sulla mia schiena, faccia all’insù e verso il soffitto, nudo come lo ero stato quando mi ero svegliato prima quel giorno. Le lenzuola scolorite erano tirate su fino a metà del mio busto e si fermavano appena dopo l’ombelico. Le mie gambe non erano visibili, ma potevo vedere la disposizione incrociata che assumevano sotto le sottili lenzuola. I miei fianchi erano raffigurati come curve tonde giusto prima che le coperte si interrompessero, il loro contorno che conduceva in basso verso l’ombra e il sottile velo dove si trovavano i miei genitali. Le braccia erano piegate all’insù, sopra la mia testa, i peli delle ascelle esposti, scuri e ricci. Il mio viso era placido e calmo, e la mia pelle era liscia e impeccabile così come Gerard l’aveva illustrata, distesa sui miei zigomi così come le lenzuola sulle mie gambe.

Avrei amato quel disegno anche se non fossi stato io. Il fatto che lo fossi, comunque, mi fece cedere le gambe mentre lo stringevo tra dita tremanti. Ringraziai Dio o chiunque altro stesse ascoltando per il fatto che fossi sul letto o sarei anche potuto cadere per terra nel bel mezzo della camera di Gerard. Lo fissai, assorbendo ogni cosa, passando la maggior parte del tempo con la bocca spalancata.

“Che ne pensi?” investigò Gerard, sollevando le sopracciglia alla ricerca di una risposta che credevo fosse ovvia. Sedeva accanto a me sul letto, le gambe penzolanti dal lato, le punte dei piedi che toccavano il pavimento in legno duro mentre io ero completamente sul materasso, gambe incrociate all’indiana.

“Lo amo, cazzo.” Fu tutto ciò che riuscii a blaterare.

Posai il quaderno da un lato con delicatezza, come se fosse stato di porcellana e si fosse potuto sbriciolare e finire in fiamme se non l’avessi maneggiato con cura. Era ancora aperto sulla pagina dove si trovava il disegno di me, e mi ci volle molto tempo prima distogliere lo sguardo per riportarlo sull’artista che l’aveva creato. Il mio viso era debole a causa dei muscoli stanchi di dare un’espressione a tutte quelle emozioni che provavo tutte in una volta. Non sapevo cosa dire o fare, così ripiegai tornando alla posizione nella quale eravamo disposti prima sul divano.

Mi sporsi in avanti, cadendo quasi sul petto di Gerard. Lui sospirò lussurioso, sentendo le mie braccia avvolgerlo, mentre io non riuscivo a respirare. Volevo solo abbracciarlo, cazzo. Potevo sentire il mio viso contorcersi e i miei occhi sull’orlo di un qualcosa che mi era stato sconosciuto per tantissimo tempo. Non sapevo perché stessi per piangere, non sapevo neanche perché fossi così grato di tutto ciò. Era solo un ritratto, dopotutto.

Ma era il mio ritratto, mi dissi, sbattendo gli occhi per allontanare l’intruso. Non avevo mai visto una raffigurazione così accurata di me, e non credevo possibile qualcuno potesse scorgermi dentro tutto ciò. Neanche io sapevo cosa fosse; semplicemente c’era. E Gerard l’aveva trovato.

“Grazie mille,” mi lasciai sfuggire, il mio respiro che colpiva il retro del suo collo. Le mie braccia erano serrate ferme e immobili attorno a lui, e non avrei mai dato a nessuno la chiave che le avrebbe sciolte. A lui sembrava non importare mentre mi stringeva altrettanto forte. I suoi polpastrelli mi afferrarono le spalle, tirandomi sempre più giù e su di lui. Mi trovavo di nuovo a cavalcioni su di lui, le pieghe della pelle che prima trovavo imbarazzanti erano ora tutt’uno in un groviglio di carne.

“Non è solo un ritratto, Frank,” disse Gerard, come se avesse udito i miei pensieri. “Sei tu riportato su un foglio; ogni parte di te. Ti ho disegnato mentre eri nudo e dormiente dopo che avevamo fatto sesso. E’ la posizione più debole nella quale tu ti possa mai trovare. E sono così felice di essere stato capace di catturarla.” Si fermò per un secondo, raccogliendo fiato e pensieri, espirandoli all’unisono in un sospiro pesante ma colmo di significato.

“Grazie per avermi permesso di disegnarti.”

Mi strizzò con forza e sentii le mie ossa diventar polvere. Le parole di Gerard punzecchiavano le mio orecchie, spingendo la mia mente a pensare su di una diversa onda, ad un’altra frequenza parallela.

“Ma non sembro debole nel ritratto,” intervenni, non provando a dibattere ma affermando una valida opinione. Non sembravo debole lì. Sembravo solo calmo, assopito e felice. Sembravo persino forte. Una forza che sapevo possedere grazie a Gerard, anche se proprio non sapevo ancora perché.

“Sei bellissimo nel ritratto,” rispose onestamente Gerard, alleggerendo un po’ la stretta. Mi lasciò andare e si spostò leggermente all’indietro, solo per potermi fissare dritto negli occhi per la frase successiva. Premette le nostre fronti insieme. “Sei bellissimo anche adesso.”

Quelle parole bruciarono e la mia mente viaggiò, di nuovo. Era un bruciore piacevole comunque; come un detergente che toglie la pelle vecchia e ne rigenera di nuova. Mi stava appellando con una caratteristica che neanche ero sicuro possedessi.

La gente mi aveva sempre detto che ero molto carino. Sapevo di non essere brutto o qualcosa del genere; mi vedevo allo specchio ogni giorno. Non ero male, ma non avevo mai creduto di essere niente di speciale – di sicuro non bellissimo. Quella caratteristica sembrava essere troppo femminea, e nonostante i miei connotati, tipo gli occhi e le labbra, fossero più gentili di quelli di molti ragazzi che conoscevo, di sicuro non sembravo una ragazza. Il profilo della mia mascella era troppo severo per poter essere scambiato con quello di una persona dell’altro sesso, e nonostante fossi davvero a corto di altezza, il mio corpo era formato da quelle linee dure ed escrescenze che Gerard odiava negli uomini.

E nonostante tutto, eccolo lì a chiamarmi bellissimo. Odiava il corpo maschile in termini artistici, ma in qualche modo coccolava il mio viso e mi chiamava bellissimo. Semplicemente non lo capivo. Quando mi faceva un qualsiasi complimento sul mio aspetto, sentivo la mia apparentemente magnifica pelle accapponarsi. Semplicemente non mi vedevo così come mi descriveva. Non potevo vedermi così, comunque. Non dovevo. L’opinione che avevo di me stesso era soggettiva e ciò significava che non ero io a vedere ciò che gli altri vedevano e che gli faceva dire che ero carino, magnifico, e sì, anche bellissimo. Onestamente, non volevo vederlo per paura che potessi diventare narcisista e perdermi in me stesso. C’erano un’infinità di cose nelle quali avrei preferito perdermi. Io ero futile e insignificante. E semplicemente non volevo credere che potessi essere bello. O bellissimo. O magnifico. Gerard mi aveva chiamato con tutti quegli appellativi quel weekend e non l’avevo ancora realizzato.

In quel momento comunque, mentre osservavo di nuovo il ritratto rompendo l’intimo contatto nel quale i nostri occhi erano incatenati, vidi qualcosa. Vidi ciò che tutti gli altri avevano visto. Vidi la bellezza nel modo in cui il mio viso era disteso e liscio come una coperta. Nel modo disinvolto in cui le braccia erano posizionate e i solchi del mio busto. Vidi quanto erano belli – ma la cosa ancora più importante era che mi sentivo bellissimo. Non mi era mai successo prima. Era sempre stato troppo un cliché e apparentemente inottenibile. Ma con foglio e matita Gerard era stato capace di farmi vedere e avvertire quell’aura di bellezza che possedevo e che non mi ero mai interessato a scoprire. Mi faceva credere un qualcosa che non credevo sarebbe mai stato possibile per me credere, ma più importante, me lo faceva sentire.

 

La confidenza con me stesso era una cosa, capii. Io ero confidente del fatto che sarei riuscito a fare tutto questo nudo e non avere problemi, ma era tutt’un’altra cosa sentirsi bellissimi. Ero sempre stato insicuro di me, del modo in cui agivo e del mio aspetto. Iniziai a realizzare che c’era una profonda differenza tra l’essere confidente e l’essere sicuro.

Essere confidente significava riuscire a fare tutte quelle cose senza problemi; sicurezza significava riuscire a farle ed essere si curi di star facendo un ottimo lavoro. Erano due cose completamente diverse, e ore le possedevo entrambe.

Tornai a fissare Gerard invece che il ritratto, la mia bocca spalancata in nudo e crudo stupore.

“Grazie mille,” dissi nuovamente, fissandolo negli occhi. Le sopracciglia sulla mia fronte erano rilassate, i miei connotati stanchi.

Ci inclinammo ancora in avanti, le nostre fronti febbrilmente una contro l’altra. Lui annuì e soffiò una risposta a caso, congiungendo le nostre labbra per mostrarmi il suo ‘grazie’ per avergli dato il permesso di lavorare su questo fantastico modello. Lo baciai con più passione di quanta ne avessi provata da un bel po’, sentendo le sue mani andare su e giù sulla mia schiena scoperta. Le sue dita aleggiavano sulla mia spina dorsale, causandomi brividi affilati come rasoi che in qualche modo mi riscaldavano dentro e fuori. Ruppe il bacio ed iniziò a baciarmi il collo, entrambi i nostri respiri che si facevano pesanti e invadenti. Sorrisi quando i sentii i suoi palmi spostarsi verso la parte inferiore della mia schiena, dita aperte mentre raggiungevano il mio didietro.

Non solo mi sentivo bellissimo mentre mi toccava, in ogni senso del termine, ma avevo anche imparato qualcosa dalla nostra precedente lezione. Sorrise con me, a contatto con la mia pelle, giungendo entrambi alla medesima conclusione mentre iniziava a distendermi sul materasso, continuando a baciarmi il corpo con foga.

Questa volta andava bene fare sesso.


	22. Bellezza e libertà - Parte II

Facemmo sesso sul lato opposto del materasso, i nostri piedi avvinghiati gli uni agli altri laddove di solito giacevano le nostre teste. Gerard procedette con lentezza, quasi come la nostra prima volta, ma senza quell'alone di disagio e urgenza che avevamo provato. Avevamo iniziato con sguardi imbarazzati e occhiate preoccupate mentre lui si posizionava tra le mie gambe ed iniziava a prepararmi per la seconda volta quel giorno. Usò il lubrificante normale, ricoprendo le dita con maggior quantità di prodotto rispetto alla prima volta, perché era ben cosciente che qualcos'altro di più intrusivo sarebbe successivamente entrato al loro posto. A quel punto ero abbastanza abituato a quel tipo di tocco, e tutto andò liscio e come previsto non appena infilò due dita in me, tutto il resto scorse con facilità e familiarità. Mi baciava le ginocchia e la parte alta della cosce mentre lavorava fermamente, nessuna parola scambiata tra di noi oltre a mugolii che sfuggivano alle nostre labbra. Lui parlò chiaramente solo dopo aver sfilato le dita da me ed aver abbassato il busto sul mio corpo.

“Sei bellissimo,” sussurrò nel mio orecchio, mascherando una domanda in quella sua delicata affermazione.

“Lo so,” sussurrai in risposta, annuendo e tirando a me il suo petto. Si lasciò scappare un respiro profondo, sembrava che quella fosse la risposta che stava cercando.

Provai ad essere forte e confidente come mi aveva insegnato ad essere poco prima, ma era difficile. Ero pronto a fare di nuovo sesso, volevo rifarlo, ma era pur sempre sesso. Era ancora un così grosso affare. Era diverso ora, nonostante fosse andato tutto bene la notte scorsa, certo, ero nervoso ma stavo sempre bene. Ero accecato e distratto perché ero focalizzato sul farlo e basta. Volevo passarci sopra e stare solo con Gerard. Ora sapevo di averlo e sapevo cosa fosse il sesso. Non ero costretto a farlo di nuovo –stesso lui me lo aveva detto. Adesso stavo prendendo una decisione consapevole e, nonostante volessi farlo, avevo ancora bisogno della sua guida.

Lui portò i nostri corpi faccia a faccia, aggiungendo intimità alla situazione. Voleva vedermi, mi disse, e quando io gli ricordai che conosceva già molto bene il mio aspetto fisico (e tutto il resto di me, a quel punto), scosse a malapena la testa.

“Voglio vederti nel tuo momento più debole,” mi disse, lasciando una scia di baci sul mio petto. Mi sollevò le gambe per prepararsi in posizione e mi fissò dall’alto con uno sguardo che non avevo mai visto prima, ma del quale comunque sapevo bene il significato. Voleva vedermi mentre raggiungevo l’orgasmo.

“Perché dovrei lasciartelo fare?” gli domandai, il mio nervosismo che si metteva in mostra. Riuscivo a sentire il suo calore fuori di me e il mio respiro veniva a mancarmi in gola ogni secondo che non l’avvertivo. Non sapevo perché volesse vedermi mentre venivo – immaginavo che non facessi chissà che grandi espressioni e in più volevo limitarmi l’imbarazzo già ingente dal solo essere completamente nudo e ad aver lui dentro di me.

“Perché anche tu vedrai me,” rispose così forte, chiaro e distinto che cacciò ogni accenno di dubbio dalla mia mente.

Annuii diligentemente; gli avrei lasciato fare ciò che voleva. E ciò che voleva era abbassarsi per lasciarmi un ultimo bacio sulla mia bocca prima di iniziare a penetrarmi completamente. Non fece tanto male come la prima volta, ogni dolore che sentii all’inizio fu causato dalla mia rigidità.

“Shh,” mi calmò, afferrandomi la mano o il viso ogni singola volta che poteva. “Rilassati. Starai bene.”

Annuii, stringendolo a me più forte mentre si spingeva più in profondità.

E come aveva promesso, stavo bene. Una volta colmatomi in pieno si riposò per un momento, concedendomi di mordergli il dito in caso avvertissi un qualcosa di spiacevole.

“Non so come ti senti,” ammise, riferendosi alla mia posizione tutto fuorché lusinghiera. Le mie gambe erano spalancate, ricurve e alte vicino alle sue spalle. “Ma perlomeno se mordi quando fa troppo male, saprò quando fermarmi.”

Mormorai qualcosa in segno di consenso, ma il tutto uscì smorzato a causa del dito piegato nella mia bocca. Lui iniziò a muoversi con ritmo e, anche se non volli mai che si fermasse del tutto, morsi il suo dito le prime volte. Mi sentivo in colpa, ma era un impulso difficile da controllare – sia che provassi dolore o piacere. Gerard si fermava ogni singola volta che i miei denti premevano sulla sua carne e mi lanciava uno sguardo preoccupato, aspettando di decifrare quale sarebbe dovuta essere la sua prossima azione. Anche se gli stava davvero piacendo, si fermava, mordendosi il labbro e trattenendo il respiro mentre mi guardava con quei suoi occhi grandi, verdi e pieni di cura nei miei confronti. E poco importava quanto forte mordessi il suo dito, lo teneva fermo lì nella mia bocca, acquattato da un lato. Lo strinsi particolarmente forte una volta, quando Gerard colpì due zone particolarmente sensibili con una spinta, e nonostante sibilò per il dolore, il dito rimase lì dov’era. Non lo muoveva, anche se gli facevo male, e si sarebbe fermato se io ne avessi avuto bisogno, anche se stava provando piacere.

Non realizzai l’entità di quest’accordo finché non venimmo entrambi. Mi vide nel mio momento più debole, proprio come lui aveva voluto, il mio volto che si contorceva nell’espressione meno lusinghiera mentre la sua mano mi accompagnava attraverso l’orgasmo.

“Ci sei?” mi aveva domandato immediatamente prima, premendo la sue labbra sul lato del mio volto, il suo respiro caldo sulla mia pelle. La velocità della sua mano sorpassava quella dei suoi fianchi che ancora spingevano dolcemente dentro di me.

Io riuscivo a malapena a parlare, così mi morsi le labbra e annuii vicino al suo viso, i miei occhi strettamente serrati. Sentii la sua mano premere contro la mia fronte, facendomi sollevare mento e collo per esporre il pomo d’Adamo mentre la sua bocca infervorata mi attaccava da un lato. Mi risultò impossibile inghiottire la saliva e respirare, finché non venni definitivamente. Potevo praticamente percepire i suoi occhi bruciare su di me mentre mi guardava, i movimenti della sua mano che si attenuavano così che il mio orgasmo durasse di più, accarezzando più forte quella pelle molto più sensibile. Lui venne troppo presto perché io potessi cogliere l’opportunità di vederlo e, benché deluso, mi liberai di ogni ansia presente negli antri della mia mente. Sapevo che avrei avuto un’infinità di altre occasioni per vederlo in quello stato. Avremmo sicuramente fatto sesso di nuovo e realizzai che il vero motivo per cui sarebbe stato così era rappresentato dal giacere nel letto nei suoi postumi.

Gerard era così dedito ad ogni cosa. Faceva sempre le cose alla perfezione e anche meglio di quanto avrebbe dovuto; con il sesso così come in ogni altra cosa. Mi stava insegnando daccapo ogni cosa, e avevamo già affrontato così tante lezioni. Nessuno che conoscessi aveva mai fatto niente del genere per me, ed erano passati diciassette anni. Ne avevano avuto tantissimo di tempo e nonostante tutto l’avevano buttato via tutto.

“Sei magnifico,” mi disse in un sospiro ovattato, il suo corpo al mio fianco. La sua voce mi accompagnò fuori dai miei pensieri e lo osservai. Il suo petto era ricoperto di pallido sudore che luccicava sotto quei pungenti intagli di luce che inondavano la stanza dalla porta e procedevano a cascata lungo i pori del suo corpo. Il suo petto andava su e giù con leggerezza, i suoi occhi mezzi chiusi che mi fissavano. Sorrideva debolmente e dovette serrare le palpebre perché le labbra potessero inarcarsi raggiungendo il loro massimo potenziale.

Volevo controbattere alla sua affermazione. Volevo dirgli che no, non ero magnifico – non perché non mi sentissi tale, perché Dio, non mi sentivo mai tale. Le sue mani riposavano al mio fianco, le sue dita che roteavano comodamente vicino al mio polso. Sentii un brivido risalire la mia schiena ogni volta che mi sfiorava. Sentivo quell’onda, quell’aura di bellezza sommergermi a ripetizione. Fu solo quando aprii gli occhi dopo essermi ritratto da essa annaspando che provai qualcosa di differente, qualcosa di meglio. Io non ero magnifico.

Gerard lo era.

Subito rimasi deluso dal fatto che non fossi riuscito a vedere il suo viso nella stessa debolezza in cui lui aveva visto il mio, ma fui capace di liberarmene. Quel desiderio continuava a rosicchiare e mordicchiare nella mia mente, lasciandomi segni di morsi e punture che non sarei mai riuscito a vedere. Ma potevo vedere ora – vedevo qualcosa di meglio. Quando qualcuno raggiungeva l’orgasmo, soddisfaceva il completo volere del proprio corpo. Quelle sensazioni che lo inondavano e che lo facevano contorcere e girare e lamentare e gemere come di norma non avrebbe mai fatto. Era definito ‘momento più debole’ perché non lo si poteva governare. Era interessante da vedere, un concetto interessante da poter visionare davanti a te e osservarlo, ma sapevo che quell’attimo in cui lo attraversavi non era il migliore.

Gerard in quel preciso attimo era molto meglio. Quel periodo di tempo successivo all’orgasmo, quando il corpo sembra etereo e che si possa sopportare qualsiasi cosa nel mondo – quella era la sensazione migliore, ed era ancora più bella da osservare in un’altra persona, ovvero ciò che stavo facendo con Gerard. Neppure si muoveva o parlava. Era solo lì. Esisteva. Respirava. Era sé stesso in quel momento, il suo vero essere, e mi piaceva – amavo – ciò che vedevo.

Gerard era magnifico e volevo dirglielo.

Iniziò ad aprire gli occhi un attimo prima che potessi sbiascicare quelle forti parole, e le ingoiai tutte, decidendo di usare un aneddoto meno potente.

“Magnifico? Credevo di essere bellissimo?” optai invece, cercando di dimenare le sopracciglia in una maniera soave, ma rendendola appena immatura.

Il sorriso di Gerard crebbe intonando malignità e i suoi occhi fremettero senza mai aprirsi. Le sue parole più austere a dispetto di quel suo atteggiamento disinvolto. “Puoi essere ciò che vuoi, Frank.”

Sentii le mie labbra muoversi, sentii il loro volere di muoversi – le esortai a farlo, ma niente ne uscì oltre che deboli miagolii. Volevo dirgli che lui era tanto magnifico quanto io avrei solo potuto sognare di essere, ma non ci riuscivo. Semplicemente non sapevo usare le parole in quel modo così eloquente e bello come sapeva fare lui. Doveva essere una cosa da artisti.

Quindi strisciai più vicino a lui invece, ringraziandolo docilmente con le mie dimostrazioni di affetto. Con coraggio intrufolai un braccio attorno al suo e afferrai la sua mano di nuovo mentre le nostre teste riposavano senza il supporto del cuscino dalla fine sbagliata del letto.

In quel momento, proprio come lui, semplicemente esistevo.

Era strano osservare la stanza scura da un’angolazione diversa. Credevo di averla vista già interamente, in tutta la sua gloria, ma realizzai che c’erano dei piccoli dettagli che mi ero perso, principalmente perché non li avevo guardati sotto questa luce. Notai gli angoli bui nascosti ai lati della camera, ragnatele sparse che si accoccolavano e pendevano insieme, come le mie braccia che ricoprivano la vita di Gerard. Quando l’aria si fu alleggerita attorno a noi, mi disse che alle volte dormiva da quel lato del letto così che potesse osservare quelle differenti caratteristiche che non aveva notato, essendo troppo logorato dalla corretta angolazione precedente. Mi disse che era quando cambiava posizione che cambiava i modi di pensare e giungeva alle migliori idee per le sue opere.

“Devi scombussolare la vita per poterne trarre le migliori idee,” mi informò quando lo guardai stranito per le sue originali abitudini di riposo e creatività. “La mente si annoia della routine e, allo stesso tempo, non riesce più a pensare nel caos.”

“Perché si dovrebbe desiderare il caos?” investigai curioso.

Mi era sempre stato insegnato che il caos fosse un qualcosa da evitare ed io vivevo secondo quella realtà. Odiavo il modo in cui il mio stomaco si contorceva, rendendo impossibile al sangue di circolare verso i miei costanti pensieri nella mia testa ogni singola volta che qualcosa sembrava essere troppo casuale, troppo presente, senza spiegazione.

Proprio come Gerard, in principio. Lui era l’unica costante della mia vita, ma era anche caotico nel contempo quando non avevo idea di cosa stesse accadendo riguardo alla nostra relazione. Ora lo sapevo, o almeno pensavo di saperlo. Il mio stomaco non era più contorto ed io avevo accettato di desiderare l’artista quarantasettenne. Il suo volermi a sua volta aveva reso molto più facile affrontare il fatto. Ora stava riportando il caos in carreggiata e non riuscivo a vederne il motivo.

“Non ha senso.”

“E’ questo il punto,” affermò, annuendo con aria di sufficienza. “La vita non ha senso. E per questo motivo l’arte non ha senso. L’arte imita la vita e la vita a sua volta imita l’arte. E’ un cerchio costante e caotico.” Sorrise, orgoglioso della sua tortuosa idea. “Perché dovremmo forzare il senso in un qualcosa che è molto meglio quando è in confusione?”

Mi guardò abbassando la testa e sollevò le spesse e folte sopracciglia, per vedere se avessi capito. Subito mi ritrovai disperso in quella confusione che lui trovava così gloriosa, poi tutto iniziò a farsi chiaro… o a rifarsi altrettanto confuso. E da un certo punto di visita, se tutto fosse tornato come prima, incasinato o chiaro, avrei potuto avventurarmici di nuovo, perché era familiare.

Nonostante entrambi conoscessimo i sentimenti dell’altro, dovevamo continuare vivere nel caos. Dovevamo scombussolare tutto per poterlo mantenere interessante. Avevamo appena intrapreso la relazione e, in teoria, non avremmo dovuto già esserne annoiati, ma Gerard voleva comunque cambiare le cose. Avevamo fatto sesso ai piedi del letto per provare quel caos con un piccolo passo di ribellione. La nostra intera relazione sarebbe stata basata sulla ribellione, realizzai mentre passavo le mie dita sulla sua pelle molto più vecchia e mi voltavo da un lato. Benché ci capissimo in qualche modo tra noi, il caos si sarebbe infiltrato in casa dalla società che ci circondava. A dovevamo a malapena mescolare le cose per essere preparati e pronti. E creativi mentre aspettavamo.

“Vieni con me,” mi richiese poi, sorprendendomi.

La discussione sul caos si era all’improvviso allontanata dalle nostre menti e stava manifestandosi sotto altra forma. Sembravano passate ore, o forse anche minuti, da quando avevamo raggiunto l’orgasmo ansimanti sul letto, ancora posti sul bordo opposto. Non avevo mai una buona idea del tempo quando stavo con Gerard. Non c’erano orologi da nessuna parte in quella casa, a parte un piccolo orologio da polso che teneva in fondo al suo comodino. Odiava guardare l’ora perché odiava lavorare seguendo un programma. Se Gerard voleva fare qualcosa allora la faceva; sia che fossero le tre del mattino o le cinque della notte, l’avrebbe fatta.

“Il tempo è una cosa così fragile,” mi aveva detto, scuotendo la testa mentre vedeva il mio collo piegarsi alla ricerca di un orologio a muro. “Quasi come il sonno. Non possiamo stringere in mano nessuna delle due cose. Entrambi esistono per il bene della produttività. Non mi piace nessuno dei due.”

Di solito ridevo e alla fine, nonostante fosse solo passato un giorno da quando mi ero recato lì, abbandonai l’idea di chiedere l’ora. L’unica mia indicazione era il sole che si rifletteva nell’appartamento sui suoi pennelli, creando lunghe ombre che facevano di me la mia piccola meridiana personale.

Subito dopo la sua richiesta mi afferrò la mano e mi trascinò fuori dalla sua stanza scura, il resto dell’appartamento avvolto dalle stesse tenebre. Era di nuovo notte e sembrava che oltre al tempo, stessimo lasciando perdere anche ogni aspetto inerente al sonno.

Da una parte ero d’accordo con Gerard riguardo il dormire. Avevo sempre riscontrato che quando facevo i compiti o qualsiasi altra cosa creativa, la notte fosse il momento migliore per le mie idee. Sedevo sul mio letto alle tre del mattino, la mia mente che vacillava avanti e indietro a ripetizione, impazzendo con quelle realizzazioni che non avrebbero, letteralmente, mai visto la luce del giorno. Quando la mattina mi sarei svegliato sarebbe svanito tutto ed io sarei stato ancora stanco. Dormire era inutile e stavo iniziando a capire perché molti artisti fossero notturni.

Eravamo ancora nudi quando ci spingemmo nel mezzo dell’appartamento, ma un mio pugno teneva strette alcune coperte sulle quali avevamo fatto sesso, trascinandomele dietro dal letto mentre camminavamo. (Da quando mi ero accoccolato nella mia appena trovata confidenza, Gerard aveva tolto il lucchetto dal suo armadio e tirato fuori tutti gli oggetti dai quali ero stato tentato a ricorrere per coprire le mie vergogne).

Avvolsi il lenzuolo attorno alla mia schiena e sfregai i suoi angoli sul mio petto, ripulendomi da quei rimasugli collosi sui nostri corpi. A Gerard non sembrava importare che mi stessi coprendo per una manciata di secondi mentre avanzavamo, la sua mente che guizzava come una candela in piena tempesta notturna. Si fermò di colpo una volta raggiunta la gabbia della colomba, lasciando la mia mano e togliendo il telo che alle volte teneva in cima a quelle barre intrecciate. A volte l’uccello si faceva troppo rumoroso con il suo tubare e Gerard non riusciva a sopportarlo con quei rumori indesiderati di sottofondo, così la copriva, dicendole di darsi una calmata. Ora invece, sembrava che stesse sfidando sé stesso insieme ai suoi principi artistici; una battaglia che ero piuttosto interessato ad osservare.

“Che fai?” gli domandai, inclinando la testa da un lato.

Lasciai che il lenzuolo sfuggisse alla mia leggera presa, facendolo colpire il pavimento in legno duro con un soffice unf. Gerard era lì in piedi davanti alla gabbia, che fissava la colomba beige dentro di essa poco dopo averle pulito il fondo. Lei aveva messo la testa sotto l’ala, annidandola per dormire, ma ora che lo scialle era stato tolto e il suo padrone era in vista, iniziò a dondolarla emettendo versi dal becco. Sembrava eccitata e felice, e nel momento in cui sporse la testolina di lato oltre Gerard e mi vide dietro vicino a lui, il suo tubare si fece ancora più forte.

“Voglio farla uscire,” affermò Gerard, la sua voce melodiosa sulla giusta ottava da poter accentuare la musica che l’uccello stava già creando con le sue corde vocali. Era così calmo e pacato con le sue parole, maneggiando la situazione come se fosse una ricorrenza giornaliera.

Non lo era comunque; lasciare libera la colomba non era un’idea che aveva già sfiorato la sua mente. Gerard la teneva sempre ingabbiata, perlomeno quando c’ero io. La tirava fuori per poco tempo, il giusto perché lei si potesse appollaiare sulle sue mani e prendersi le sue carezze. Lasciava fare anche a me la stessa cosa, principalmente quando dovevo pulire, ma era sempre stato inflessibile sul fatto di non lasciarla libera. Sembrava che credesse che se il suo uccello fosse uscito dalla gabbia per più di cinque minuti, il mondo gli sarebbe crollato addosso. Lui non voleva che lei rompesse qualcosa, beccando i suoi lavori nuovi, ed io non volevo pulire la sua merda. Entrambi eravamo d’accordo su questo. Non sapevo cosa fosse cambiato.

“Perché?” inquisii ulteriormente, andando al suo fianco. Ero in piedi vicino a lui ma non lo toccai. Rimasi a guardarlo mentre sganciava la porticina ma non la aprì del tutto.

“Ha la libertà ora,” mi disse serioso senza distogliere gli occhi da quelle piume beige. Teneva la testa alta, le guance arcuate, occhi assottigliati per osservare quella mistica creatura.

“Libertà?” sconvolsi il mio viso, pensando ardentemente a quelle parole che mi avevano colto alla sprovvista.

Se questo uccello fosse stato liberato non avrebbe dovuto lasciarla andare fuori? Era un animale in gabbia, strappato dal suo ambiente, anche se era l’ambiente di un negozio di animali e non di Parigi come Gerard aveva precedentemente rivendicato. Sarebbe comunque rimasta in cattività, pur svolazzando per l’appartamento.

“Sì, libertà,” stabilì Gerard, infilando dentro un dito e sfregando l’uccello. Lei si mosse verso di esso, beccando con gentilezza la sua pelle e facendo nascere un sorriso sul viso dell’uomo più grande. “Può lasciarsi alle spalle le sbarre e volare qua attorno.” Alzò lo sguardo dall’amore dell’animale, mentre i nostri occhi si incatenarono. Sentii un’improvvisa sensazione inondarmi, una che non avevo mai provato prima. Era bizzarro e non riuscivo bene a riconoscere quel sentimento; mi sembrava quasi che stesse accarezzando le mie di piume – e che io le avessi, tanto per cominciare.

“Attorno a noi,” aggiunse di nuovo, il fruscio della sua voce che si insinuava tra i nuovi strati che avevo così magicamente acquisito.

“Ok…” dissi insicuro. “Ma cosa è cambiato?”

Gerard allontanò lentamente i suoi occhi color oliva, riportandoli giù sull’uccello. Sconvolse il suo viso mentre la accarezzava, notando i difetti del suo ragionamento. Io lo guardavo, attendendo, il peso sui talloni dei miei piedi, sentendomi allo stesso tempo leggero.

“Nulla, essenzialmente.” Mi rispose dopo alcuni secondi di deliberazione. “ La situazione non è cambiata. Lei è sempre un uccello; una colomba. Ma le opinioni sono cambiate.”

“Cosa ha cambiato la tua opinione?” domandai con una leggera vibrazione nella mia voce. Lui avrà anche cambiato le sue idee – lo faceva spesso. Era una cosa da artisti, mi aveva detto, probabilmente derivato da quel sentiero caotico che amava così tanto. Sia che l’opinione cambiasse o meno, nulla alterava il fatto che sarei comunque stato io a pulire la merda dell’uccello.

“Tu,” mi rispose all’improvviso, disarmandomi.

“Io ho cambiato la tua opinione sul lasciare uscire dalla gabbia la tua colomba da compagnia?” enunciai ogni parola, assicurandomi che avessi la situazione ben chiara in testa. Mi inclinai un po’ in avanti, assicurandomi di poter udire distintamente l’intera risposta.

“No,” mi disse, una piccola risata che filtrava dal suo comportamento serioso. “Tu hai cambiato i miei pensieri sulla libertà.”

Alzò lo sguardo su di me, le piume della colomba ancora contro il suo dito come fossero velluto. Quel verde profondo dei suoi occhi era così forte in quel momento che avrei potuto praticamente toccare quel color oliva che trasudava. Lo fissai per un po’, osservando la pupilla nel suo occhio che guizzava su e giù, cercando qualcosa di cui non ero sicuro nella mia espressione confusa. Mi chiesi se i miei occhi fossero così magnifici al suo sguardo come i suoi lo erano al mio.

“Alcune cose hanno bisogno di rimanere incatenate,” mi informò, distogliendo il suo sguardo con la velocità di un paio di secondi per tornare a focalizzarsi sull’uccello. Fui lasciato a fissare la sua chioma corvina, ignaro di dove quel biancore di perla puntellato da quello scuro color terra dei suoi occhi fosse finito.

“Devono essere tenute nascoste per il loro bene. Ma, come Maya Angelou disse, ‘l’uccello in gabbia canta.’” Sorrise, ricordando l’opera poetica di una donna della quale non conoscevo niente. “La colomba continua a tubare a dispetto della sua mancanza di libertà. E l’amore continua a fiorire in posti dove non dovrebbe.”

Si pausò, senza guardarmi, il sorriso scomparso dal suo volto che invece mostrava un’emozione più potente. I suoi occhi non incontrarono mai i miei, ma riuscivo a sentire le sue iridi su di me, il loro colore che mi inondava come quell’aria calda di quella stanza ricolma di quel tubare leggero.

“E nonostante ci siano alcune occasioni in cui le cose debbano essere incatenate e tenute nascoste, ce ne sono altre in cui la libertà persiste. Anche se solo attorno a un edificio residenziale.” Concluse, la sua voce leggermente contornata da malinconia. Sospirò pesantemente, ma più per sollievo. Era come se avesse pensato a questo sorprendente concetto per tanto, tanto tempo – e davvero, forse è così.

Aveva ricevuto la colomba anni fa, prima ancora che io sapessi dell’esistenza di questo edificio. L’aveva ricevuta quando non gli era stato permesso di andare a Parigi; quando mille ostacoli furono disseminati sul suo cammino, precludendogli la libertà. Vivian gliel’aveva data per dimostrargli che poteva continuare ad essere libero anche nei confini di uno sporco edificio residenziale nel mezzo del maledetto New Jersey; uno dei luoghi più grigi e violenti che c’erano (almeno secondo me – non ho visitato così tanti posti per notare così tanta differenza, come a New York o Parigi dove i sogni prendevano scena). Forse aveva passato tutto questo tempo a pensare a questo dannato uccello, cercando di capire ogni cosa, ma era solo adesso che si avvicinava sempre di più a un qualche ragionamento; qualche risposta a una domanda impossibile. Non avrebbe accettato lo standard ‘certe domande non hanno risposta’ per questa lezione che si stava impartendo. Sapeva che c’era una risposta, poteva praticamente sentire la colomba sussurrargliela tutte le volte; semplicemente non riusciva ancora a decifrare il suo tubare. Ancora non sapevo se lui riuscisse a comprenderla appieno, ma non mi sembrava che importasse. Lui stava finalmente liberandosi di un qualche peso che aveva nel petto, ed era piacevole per entrambi mentre questo impattava l’aria. Io riuscivo ad avvertire quell’enorme significato che si infiltrava nelle sue parole e poi nelle mie ossa, ma non riuscivo ancora a rispondere o formare una qualche frase per rendere giustizia a quella situazione. Invece mi limitai a guardare mentre apriva del tutto la porticina della gabbia.

“Procedi,” soffiò come se fosse il suo ultimo respiro. Avrebbe potuto esserlo giudicando da quanto lentamente inspirò per la sua frase successiva, la sua mascella rigida e gli occhi chiusi. “Liberati.”

Rimosse la sua mano da dove stava accarezzando la piccola creaturina, tirando indietro il braccio e gesticolando con esso perché lei uscisse, le sue dita che ondulavano come il vento. L’uccello beige stette sul posatoio per un po’, inclinando la testa sia a me che a Gerard, quasi incredula che tutto ciò fosse reale. Notai Gerard annuire – appena – alla sua richiesta, ma fu solo dopo che io mossi la mia che lei prese il volo. Sbatté le ali come per prova subito, poi sembrò che qualcosa l’afferrasse per il becco e si gettò nell’aria. Io guardavo le sue ali aperte attorno al suo corpicino a pera che si estendevano ancora e ancora; si estendevano così tanto che credevo sarebbero volate via come un’entità a parte.

Mentre osservavo con stupore, realizzai che non l’avevo mai vista volare prima. L’avevo vista sbattere e stirarsi, ma avevo sempre avuto io il controllo; il suo corpo o dentro la gabbia o sulla mia mano. Non le era proprio mai stato permesso volare; non le era mai stato concesso abbastanza spazio o consenso per farlo. Ora che lo possedeva, si stava prendendo tutto ciò che poteva e sfruttandolo al limite. E cazzo, pensavo fosse così bella quando si trovava a malapena sul mio palmo, ma avevo torto. Era forzata ad essere bella in quel frangente, la sua immagine catturata e impressa a stento nelle sembianze di una creatura maestosa. Mentre svolazzava per la stanza, le sue ali estese a svincolare i suoi sogni, lei era quella creatura maestosa, e cazzo, quella era la bellezza nella sua forma più alta.

Ero attonito mentre lei circondava l’appartamento, il suo tubare che veniva affogato da quella sinuosa sonata creata dalle sue ali che si inarcavano e dal fioco e amaro gusto di sovranità. La mia bocca si spalancò in meraviglia, non solo per la sua bellezza, ma perché non era neanche vicina al suo traguardo. Non era del tutto libera, ma per ora era il più lontano che si sarebbe potuta spingere. E si sarebbe presa ogni estremo centimetro, facendolo fottutamente valere. Io potevo solo immaginare quanto fosse meravigliosa la vera libertà e quando avrebbe avuto la possibilità di prendersela.

Trasalii al tocco di Gerard vicino a me, portandomi via dal mio sogno ad occhi aperti sulla vita vera. Fece scivolare un braccio con gentilezza attorno alla mia vita, tirandomi più vicino al suo corpo nudo. Trovò la mia mano, ancora debole per la venerazione e lunga al mio fianco, e la strinse con sorprendente forza, intricando le nostre dita. Posò la sua testa nell’incavo del mio collo, le labbra che sfioravano la mia pelle come piccole beccate mentre io restavo ancora lì in piedi, estasiato dalla colomba. La sua pelle era calda contro la mia, la sua fronte frugava su di me mentre le sue labbra continuavano a toccarmi, formando quella nuova sensazione che continuava ad inondarmi. Mi sentivo leggero sulla punta dei piedi, il suo braccio attorno a me che mi ancorava mentre guardavamo l’uccello volare. Avrei potuto giurare di stare avendo un’esperienza extracorporea in quel momento perché mi sentivo come se anche io stessi volando e stessi guardando in basso a tutto questo, come uno spettatore.

“Tu sarai la mia colomba, Frank,” mi sussurrò, respirando con leggerezza nel mio orecchio, riportandomi a terra nella nostra realtà. “E possiamo essere liberi insieme.”


	23. Arte ed età - Parte I

L’uccello ci stava ancora osservando mentre oziavamo sul pavimento, trattenendoci per qualche attimo non strettamente necessario. La sua testolina era piegata da un lato ed aveva iniziato a tubare incessantemente mentre io e Gerard eravamo tornati a professare il nostro mutuo desiderio di noi stessi tramite piccoli baci sulle labbra. Le sue mani ricoprivano la mia vita, la mia schiena – ogni parte del mio corpo, così come anche il mangime per uccelli che stava iniziando a irritare la mia pelle. Le punte affilate pungevano e facevano prudere. Sapevo che avrei dovuto toglierlo presto. Adesso la colomba, Frank, aveva smesso di mangiare e non sarebbe più tornata da noi a chiedere altro cibo. Tutti i semi erano stati guastati a causa dei nostri corpi, del sudore e, comunque, degli altri fluidi umani; non li avrebbe mangiati neanche se fosse stata davvero affamata.

Guardai l’uccello mentre mi alzavo e fuggivo alla presa di Gerard, e lei mi fissava a sua volta, intensamente, con quei suoi piccoli e luccicanti occhietti neri. Aveva il mio nome ora, il che suggeriva che io fossi un artista. Mi sentivo così impacciato in quel momento, come se un qualche tipo di fama sconosciuta mi fosse stata imposta a forza. Non avevo mai fatto l’abitudine ad avere persone intorno che prestassero attenzione alle mie azioni, giustificate o meno. Ero sempre stato abituato a persone che si concentravano su di me, sulla mia immagine, oppure che non mi notavano per niente. Ero Frank; lo studente diciassettenne con poche o senza aspirazioni. Neppure conoscevo troppo bene quell’immagine, principalmente perché era solo il guscio di un qualcosa. Erano meri fatti di una persona, non tratti. I tratti sono un qualcosa di unico e distinguibile laddove i fatti vengono applicati rigidamente e sono sovra-generalizzati. Ero un liceale, il che voleva dire che restavo seduto il giorno intero a fissare l’orologio, desiderando di essere da tutt’altra parte. Ma lo stesso si poteva dire per quasi ogni liceale. Quella descrizione non riguardava la mia persona. Non potevi dire chi ero da un’etichetta, ed io non avevo proprio idea di chi realmente fossi.

All’improvviso comunque, fui trasformato in Frank l’artista. Era bastato dare il mio nome alla colomba, ma questo, tuttavia, aveva in qualche modo sigillato quella nuova sorte. In realtà era da qualche settimana che andavo acquisendo questa nuova facciata. Tutto era iniziato con un secchio di vernice blu che mi aveva ricoperto come bozzolo per la metamorfosi. Ero un artista; una persona. Nonostante il termine artista fosse un semplice fatto – proprio come l’essere un liceale – esso conteneva in sé molto di più. Essere un artista voleva dire nascere come una persona capace di sviluppare tratti specifici dell’individuo. Gli artisti erano sensibili, intuitivi, creativi e dotati d’immaginazione. Gli artisti erano persone reali con pensieri, sentimenti e animo reali. Un artista poteva essere modellato ad assumere l’aspetto di qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi sagoma o forma, tramite l’uso di qualsiasi mezzo. Il termine di tempo era flessibile, diversamente da quello della facciata dura come la pietra di un liceale. Un artista era ciò che Gerard era, ed io stavo iniziando ad innamorarmi sempre più di quell’ideale (se non di colui nel quale esso si incarnava) ogni giorno che passava. Stavo affrontando una transizione della quale ancora non vedevo la fine nonostante mi fossi mosso così lontano – secondo Gerard, perlomeno.

Il problema era questo comunque – tutto esisteva solo nella mente di Gerard; era tutta una sua opinione. Io non riuscivo a vedere ciò che lui, presumibilmente, vedeva: questo giovane artista in erba. Niente aveva senso secondo me. Non avevo mai mostrato alcun talento prima d’allora. Mi era solo capitato di scrivere qualcosa di simile a poesie quando mi sembrava che la testa stesse per implodermi, avevo suonato la chitarra solo perché era il sogno di qualcun altro e avevo spalmato pittura su tela perché era Gerard a volerlo. Non avevo mai pensato a tutto ciò come talento o vocazione, nonostante fossero attività che mi erano piaciute. Forse perché non avevo mai pensato alle cose nello stesso modo in cui pensava Gerard, non avevo mai propriamente impegnato quella concezione artistica sulla vita di ogni giorno. Dormivo con la testa dalla giusta parte del letto ogni notte; avrei dovuto sdraiarmi al contrario per poter vedere ciò che vedeva lui, e forse addirittura sognare in quella posizione, già che c’ero.

A quanto pareva il talento c’era. Stavo ancora imparando, aveva detto Gerard, ma avevo del potenziale. La parola stessa era suonata così aliena e quasi spaventosa quando era uscita dalle sua labbra e s’era incastonata nella mia mente. Faceva parte di quelle dichiarazioni che assorbivo mentre lo ascoltavo parlare solo per il modo in cui le parole solcavano la sue labbra. Il suono di queste era colmo di speranza, creatività, ma le implicazioni mi segnavano – un segno che solo lui poteva vedere. Sarei potuto diventare Frank l’artista a tempo debito. Ora ero solo un artista in erba che imparava la sua strada attraverso pagine e pagine di sogni indecifrati che avevano luogo esclusivamente nella mia testa. Sembrava di trovarmi presso una nuova terra sconosciuta.

“Ma perché devi dare il mio nome alla colomba, adesso?” domandai, mentre la mia insicurezza si trascinava nell’ombra del concetto fissato per la nuova lezione. Alzai gli occhi su Gerard, il mio corpo appoggiato al suo, ora che le nostre posizioni erano state scambiate. “Voglio dire, non puoi chiamarla Frank quando sarò davvero un artista? Sto ancora imparando.”

“Lo so,” annuì Gerard, mostrando disapprovazione tramite le sue sopracciglia. Fece ricadere la testa sul tappetino, alzando lo sguardo al soffitto mentre parlava. “Cambiarle il nome ora significa solo rendere quel futuro possibile.” Si pausò, lasciandomi pensare che avesse altro da aggiungere. Quando a malapena sospirò, indagai più affondo.

“Cosa intendi?”

“Quando dai il nome a qualcosa, rivendichi la tua proprietà su quell’oggetto. La questione è simile con un bambino o un animale da compagnia. Quando gli dai il nome, è tuo.”

Si fermò di nuovo, i suoi occhi trafitti dai pensieri precedenti. La mia testa stava sul suo petto, angolata in modo tale che potessi osservarlo mentre parlava. Il suo braccio si trovava attorno alla mia cintola e mi stringeva a sé, come per concentrarsi su di me ancora di più. Lasciai che la mia mente giungesse ai miei genitori sempre riguardo alla sua idea sui nomi. Rabbrividii a quel vero e proprio senso di trepidazione che mi assalii per il fatto che fossi ancora di loro proprietà. Era così vero da un certo punto di vista. In pochi mesi sarei stato diciottenne e adulto, legalmente, ma sarei sempre rimasto di loro ‘proprietà’. Loro mi avevano dato il nome; io ero loro. In quel preciso istante, loro avevano controllo delle mie azioni – e non gli sarebbe piaciuto proprio per niente sapere che mi trovavo nudo sul pavimento del salotto di un artista quarantasettenne. Avrei preferito essere di Gerard perché almeno lui avrebbe tenuto conto dei miei interessi. E poi, mentre la voce dell’artista e i miei intimi pensieri confluivano insieme a formare un ragionamento consciamente convogliato, ebbi un’illuminazione.

“Il fatto che io abbia chiamato la colomba come te,” iniziò nuovamente a spiegare Gerard, gesticolando con la mano libera, “sta a significare che puoi prendere possesso di te stesso. Puoi afferrare la tua artisticità con le tue mani, come fosse argilla, e la puoi plasmare in qualsiasi cosa tu voglia.”

Le sue mani si muovevano fluidamente, come se stessero costruendo una scultura con il mio potenziale – o forse i nostri potenziali uniti insieme. Abbassò gli occhi su di me, ritraendo la mia attenzione che si allontanò dalle sue dita danzanti. “Hai il controllo di te stesso ora. Se scegli di prenderlo, ovviamente.”

Sorrise nel suo sguardo, ma tutto ciò che potei avvertire fu intimidazione. Non potei non farmi travolgere da ogni cosa. Per tutto quel tempo ero stato abituato ad essere proprietà di qualcun altro; io ero l’oggetto, non il detentore. Ero sempre stato così tanto a mani vuote che, ora che vi reggevo qualcosa, esse sembravano strane, pesanti e tanto fastidiose da opporre resistenza. Non ero sicuro che avrei potuto prendere me stesso – tutto me stesso – e impossessarmene davvero, in quel momento. Era questo il motivo per cui volevo che Gerard mi facesse intermediario prima di poter essere completamente padrone di me. Sapevo di odiare il fatto che i miei mi possedessero; non mi avrebbero mai indirizzato per la giusta via. Ma sapevo anche di odiare l’idea di me stesso come possessore; anche io non mi sarei mai indirizzato sulla giusta via, mi sarei solo schiantato lungo strada che portava verso il basso. Ero bloccato a causa del controllo, sia che lo prendessi o meno. Avevo acquisito questo controllo così presto; troppo presto. Avevo appena iniziato a crescere; non era possibile che avessi completato tutto il processo solo in quel corto weekend. Avevo perso così tanti anni prima di incontrare Gerard che mi sarebbe forse servita una vita intera per mettermi in pari. Non ero pronto e non pensavo che mai lo sarei stato. Iniziai ad avvertire tutta la speranza che avevo racimolato prima, mentre la sicurezza e la confidenza s’erano disciolte, ed io avrei voluto grattare la mia carne fino a poter fuoriuscire dalla mia pelle.

I miei occhi guizzarono via da Gerard senza dargli risposta.

“Vuoi prenderlo, Frank?”

La sua voce si intrufolò nei miei pensieri, trascinandomene fuori. Si riferiva al potere di cui impossessarsi, facendomi momentaneamente desiderare di potermi nascondere in me stesso. Rilasciai un sospiro affannoso e portai gli occhi ad incontrare i suoi, pronto a dirgli che non lo ero, quando qualcosa attirò la mia attenzione. Sul suo volto v’era un piccolo sorriso, la sua espressione addolcitasi a dispetto dell’iniziale intensità che trasportava. Era caldo ed invitante, un invito che approfondì iniziando ad accarezzarmi il braccio su e giù con rassicurazione. E allora compresi qualcos’altro, qualcosa di meno spaventoso della possessione.

Mi ricordai del momento da-non-molto-passato in cui le mani di Gerard erano nelle mie e le ali della colomba sbattevano per l’appartamento. Non solo ero questo presunto artista; ero Frank la colomba. Non solo Gerard aveva dato un nome alla mia artisticità così che potessi stringerla in mano, ma aveva dato il mio nome alla colomba così che lui potesse stringere me. Mi avrebbe tenuto, mi avrebbe mostrato la via e mi avrebbe guidato così che non fossi solo attraverso questo incarico da dover affrontare. Io avevo il controllo della mia arte, ma Gerard sarebbe stato lì a guidarmi finché non l’avessi controllata per bene.

Rialzai lo sguardo su di lui ed annuii alla sua domanda con un debole sorriso. Ogni cosa sembrava molto meno spaventosa di quanto lo era stata pochi attimi prima. Rimasi meravigliato per qualche minuto di quella pura polarità della nostra relazione mentre le nostre bocche si incontravano e le nostre laringi ammutolivano. Una cosa era buona o cattiva, nera o bianca, pericolosa o sicura. Sembrava che le nostre emozioni barcollassero sul bordo della disperazione o sul bordo dell’euforia, con niente (e tutto) nel mezzo. Era uno stile di vita difficile, specialmente durante i momenti bui. Anche l’arte era così comunque; passava da un rosso brillante che ti accieca, a un rosso scuro e profondo. Le persone non vogliono ciò che v’è nel mezzo perché è noioso e sempre tutt’intorno a noi. L’arte è una via di fuga; non si dipinge la quotidianità.

Si dipingono i sogni.

O almeno Gerard mi aveva insegnato così. L’arte avrebbe sempre contornato la nostra relazione, così come ci sarebbe sempre stata un po’ di paura. Anche quando sarei stato al sicuro tra le sue braccia, realizzai. Paura e dolore erano sempre presenti nella vita, e con quel nuovo beneficio aggiunto d’apparente libertà, tutto mi sarebbe sembrato strano. Non avrebbe dovuto sembrar naturale, mi aveva detto. Tuttavia, la consistenza liscia e morbida delle sue braccia andava contro quella sua frase. Lui era sereno; noi lo eravamo. Ed io mi avvinghiai a lui mentre lasciavo vagare la mia mente.

Non avevo mai deciso di fare mia la libertà, nonostante fosse sempre stata presente. Forse era per questo che era stata la colomba ad essere dovuta venire da me; io non sarei mai andato da lei. Avrei sempre potuto dare un nome alla mia artisticità, avrei potuto prenderne possesso molto prima di Gerard, ma non l’ho fatto. Non avevo fatto alcuna scelta finché questa non mi era stata scagliata contro, in un misto di carne coperta di mangime per uccelli, piume bianco sporco e resina di pittura. Ed anche quando era stato lui a fare tutto per me, io avevo esitato ad accettare. La libertà non doveva sembrare naturale; le catene erano state messe lì per un motivo. Tuttavia le regole erano pur sempre fatte per essere infrante, e noi stavamo facendo un cazzo di ottimo lavoro a infrangerle tutte. Io avevo libertà, o perlomeno un po’, e avrei provato ad afferrarla facendo di me tutto ciò che Gerard voleva che io fossi.

Ma cosa volevo io? mi domandai, le parole di Gerard che si infiltravano nuovamente nella mia testa. In tutto questo non potevo semplicemente dimenticarmi di me stesso. Gli artisti erano persone egoiste, così portai alla luce le mie sensazioni. Volevo dipingere, ma più che altro per fare un piacere a lui. Volevo essere come Gerard tanto quanto volevo stare con lui; essere dentro di lui. Lui era il mio mentore, insegnante e, ora, il mio amante, ma questo non cambiava il fatto che volessi da lui molto di più. Volevo possedere le sue qualità carismatiche e la sua fenomenale voce che diffondeva tali opinioni redditizie. Credevo di poter ottenere tutto ciò solo tramite la pittura, canalizzando la sua essenza in me. Non è che non volessi dipingere o che non fossi bravo a farlo, ma non rispondeva affatto alla mia ricerca di ciò che volevo davvero, ciò di cui avevo bisogno. Pensai tanto e a lungo in quel momento, riguardo a quale sarebbe stata la risposta, e giunsi solo a un’unica conclusione alquanto universale.

Volevo essere me stesso.

Era semplicemente troppo brutto non avere neanche idea di chi potessi essere. C’erano così tanti ruoli, funzioni e tratti che mi erano stati imposti, buoni e cattivi, che ne avevo troppi tra i quali scegliere. Ero un liceale, ma ciò era inconclusivo. Ero un artista, ma ciò era intimidatorio, e dovevo ancora scoprire quale fosse l’intero suo significato. Per essere me stesso avrei avuto bisogno dell’arte. Era grazie ad essa che Gerard era diventato ciò che era.

Sollevai lo sguardo su di lui, l’artista quarantasettenne che giaceva nudo al mio fianco. Cosa significava per lui essere un artista? Sapevo che significava che lui sapeva dipingere, disegnare e tutto il resto, ma nella sfera personale? Lui sfruttava l’arte per trovare sé stesso. Lui era gentile, dolce e sicuro di sé con un pizzico d’arroganza, una delle persone più filosofiche che avessi mai conosciuto. Sfidava il modo di pensare della gente e percepiva le cose più di quanto lasciasse trasparire. Era diventato la persona che avevo di fronte grazie alla sua arte. Aveva sfruttato la pittura per trovare sé stesso.

Cosa avrei potuto usare io per trovare me stesso? Riportai l’attenzione su di me, avvolto dal suo abbraccio, e pensai più intensamente e a lungo di quanto avessi mai fatto. Realizzai di non avere proprio molte opzioni, e giunsi alla conclusione più logica.

Avrei potuto far musica. Avrei potuto strimpellare la chitarra con le mie dita e forse anche buttandoci giù qualche parola. Avrei potuto lasciare i suoni, invece che le immagini, alle interpretazioni della gente, come accadeva con i dipinti di Gerard. L’immagine era bella, molto bella, ma la musica poteva scuotere dentro una persona, facendola letteralmente rabbrividire anche fuori in superficie. Avrei potuto farlo – infatti volevo farlo. Ero sempre lì ad ascoltare musica; indossavo sempre le cuffie quando camminavo a scuola per i corridoi e a volte persino durante le lezioni quando riuscivo a infilarmele di soppiatto. Il muro della mia camera da letto era ricoperto da poster di bands che mi piacevano, non arte. Ammiravo i musicisti praticamente allo stesso modo con cui Gerard ammirava gli artisti. Eravamo molto simili ma con vizi differenti.

Per quel poco tempo che passavo a casa tiravo fuori la chitarra dal suo stato ibernato dentro l’armadio e suonavo qualche nota. Dopo che Gerard aveva distrutto e poi lievemente ricostruito la mia anima quando avevo suonato per lui, ero stato determinato a non far più vedere la luce del sole alla mia chitarra. L’avrei continuata a suonare – infatti l’avevo suonata quella sera stessa, ovattandone il suono così che miei genitori non sentissero -, ma l’avrei anche tenuta nascosta da tutti finché non fossi stato più bravo, finché non avessi saputo suonar bene. Anche se mi ci sarebbero voluti anni e l’avessi tenuta nascosta per tutto quel tempo, l’avrei comunque sfruttata per far fuoriuscire parte della mia creatività.

Almeno lo strumento non sembrava più così malandato come lo era stato, il legno opaco si rinvigoriva ogni volta che lo si toccava. La chitarra sembrava davvero malata prima che iniziassi di nuovo a suonarla; era spenta, abbandonata, e si stava corrodendo da sola a causa del suo stato di disuso. Gli oggetti così colmi di creatività avevano bisogno di qualcuno che li aiutasse a sopravvivere.

Uno degli insegnamenti di Gerard mi riaffiorò in mente, proveniente da una delle nostre primissime lezioni: nessuno può fare arte da solo. Una persona può essere capace di dipingere un quadro, ma l’ispirazione giunge da altre persone, altre cose. Se ognuno dipingesse ciò che ha dentro, senza l’aiuto di nessun altro, ne uscirebbe il nulla. Solo il nero. Ogni aspetto di te stesso viene costruito attraverso degli eventi, fatto scoccare da un’altra persona, innescato da un’esperienza…e così via. Devi essere creativo per sopravvivere e nessuno può sopravvivere solo.

Quando mi ritrovai una notte a suonare la chitarra alle tre del mattino, realizzai di non essere solo, ma in un modo particolare. Sapevo di avere Gerard, ovviamente, ma giunsi anche alla conclusione che io ero molto simile a quello strumento una volta triste che stavo suonando. Anche io ero stato malato; stanco della mia vita, dei miei amici e, generalmente, di ogni cosa. Ma adesso suonare la chitarra era un’azione salvavita reciproca sia per me, chitarrista e guaritore, che per la chitarra, il paziente. Entrambi eravamo affetti da cancro metaforico e, insieme, eravamo alla ricerca della medicina mentre ci riportavamo in vita una nota alla volta.

Tenevo la porta chiusa e mi mettevo sotto il piumino per ovattare i rumori quando suonavo di notte. Ogni tanto mi fermavo, aguzzavo l’udito per cercare di sentire se qualcuno arrivava. Non mi avevano ancora beccato e credevo di star diventando molto bravo a passare inosservato. Stavo anche diventando bravo a mentire, inventandomi posti nei quali ero stato quando incespicavo dentro casa dopo le dieci di sera ogni notte. (La maggior parte degli artisti sono bugiardi; semplicemente non sempre mentono a voce – loro dipingono le bugie). Nonostante la quantità di bugie (o opere d’arte?) che avevo raccontato, mia madre e mio padre avevano in qualche modo scoperto che avevo ripreso a suonare quel dannato strumento. Forse l’avevano visto spuntar fuori, lasciato lì sul mio letto. A volte mia madre ‘puliva’ la mia camera quando ero a scuola e senza dubbio una volta vista sarà andata a dirlo a mio padre. Era la sua chitarra dopotutto, era giusto che lo sapesse.

Spesso a mio padre neanche piaceva che ascoltassi musica. Diceva che era una perdita di tempo che avrei potuto passare studiando o trovandomi un lavoro. Avrei potuto fare un mucchio di altre cose, secondo lui – nessuna di esse con un briciolo di creatività. Era diventato particolarmente intransigente con me dopo che gli avevo chiesto il permesso per partecipare al corso di musica. Non ne avevamo più riparlato ma sapevo, dal modo in cui le sue sopracciglia si alzavano sensibilmente e la sua mandibola si serrava quando arrivavo tardi a casa la notte, che credeva stessi nascondendo qualcosa.

L’arte, perlomeno nella sua testa, era ancora più una perdita di tempo della musica. Da giovane aveva suonato uno strumento e riusciva a comprenderne l’importanza, sotto alcuni aspetti. Ero praticamente sicuro che fosse questo il motivo per il quale mi aveva urlato in quel modo quella sera a cena. Era arrabbiato, ma non soprattutto con me – era arrabbiato con sé stesso. Rimpiangeva e stava male per l’aver dovuto abbandonare la musica. Aveva dato la chitarra a me, insieme ai suoi sogni, ma allo stesso tempo non avrebbe mai voluto vederli realizzati. Voleva vedermi fallire. Se la sua speranza di diventare un chitarrista non era mai giunta a diventare realtà, perché avrebbe dovuto la mia? Mi aveva trasmesso i suoi sogni, arrendendosi – ma voleva che io seguissi i suoi stessi passi. E una volta fatto, saremmo stati partecipi di una qualche connessione malata e contorta perché entrambi avremmo afferrato la nostra fantasia solo per lasciarla andare. Faceva parte di quella possessione che esercitava su di me a causa del suo avermi dato il nome. Voleva farmi soffrire nella stessa maniera in cui aveva sofferto lui, così mi aveva proibito di iscrivermi al corso. Non aveva attaccato l’ideologia che stava alla base delle musica perché non poteva; aveva fatto anche lui la stessa cosa quando era giovane.

Ma l’arte? Non l’avrebbe mai supportata, neanche se gli avessi detto che prendevo lezioni gratis. Poteva a malapena sopportare l’idea della musica per la quale aveva vissuto; non c’era una benché minima possibilità che comprendesse l’arte, una cosa che non si era mai neanche preso la briga di studiare. L’arte era effemminata, e il mio insegnante lo era ancora di più. Mio padre sarebbe uscito di testa se fosse venuto a sapere del mio rapporto con l’artista quando era ancora solo il mio insegnate d’arte non qualificato. Ora che non ci limitavamo a fare arte, ero sicuro che mio padre avrebbe ucciso me o Gerard. O forse entrambi, pugnalandoci a morte con i pennelli da pittura per poi lasciarci in un groviglio di sangue. Non volevo pensare a quel che sarebbe potuto accadere se qualcuno – non solo mio padre – avesse scoperto me e Gerard. Le conseguenze sarebbero state troppo dure, dolorose, e sapevo che non avrei potuto sopportarle. Gerard ed io eravamo appena all’inizio; sperai che la situazione non si inasprisse troppo in fretta.

Scossi la testa, desiderando qualcos’altro su cui concentrarmi, qualcosa di frivolo. Trovai ciò che cercavo nei semi che sentii cadermi dal petto e che mi tiravano in altri punti. Prudevano, cazzo, e dovevo togliermeli di dosso al più presto.

Scivolai via da sotto il braccio di Gerard, alzandomi lentamente dal pavimento e iniziando a muovermi verso il bagno. Lui grugnì mentre mi spostavo, scostando il suo peso per permettermi di levarmi. I suoi occhi erano socchiusi e, nonostante fosse notte, non stava dormendo.

Sentivo i semi sotto i miei piedi mentre mi alzavo e li avvertivo cadermi da dosso, picchiettando leggeri al suolo. Rabbrividii al freddo del pavimento circostante sotto le punte dei piedi, accentuato ancora dalle piastrelle in bagno. Accesi la luce, inondando la stanza con un fascio di chiara fosforescenza che mi fece strizzare gli occhi.

La casa di Gerard era molto buia in quel momento, il cielo scuro penetrava dalle finestre e solo una piccola lampada era accesa. Alzai una mano per parare parte di quella luce così invasiva, guardandomi riflesso allo specchio. La porta era ancora completamente aperta e riuscivo a vedere Gerard attraverso il vetro. Il bagno non era poi così lontano.

“Dove vai?” mi domandò con aria vispa, sdraiato per terra a gambe aperte e distese così che potessi vedere ogni parte di lui attraverso lo specchio. Non era eccitato, ma ero sicuro che la sua mente stesse vagando attorno al sesso in un modo o nell’altro. Strizzai gli occhi nella sua direzione, ancora acciecato dalla luce.

“Doccia,” gli dissi a voce alta, piegando la testa da un lato così che potessi vederlo meglio. Aggiunsi della beffa alle mie parole successive, scherzando. “Qualcuno mi ha appena ricoperto di mangime per uccelli, dopotutto.”

“Tutto per l’arte,” sorrise lasciando ricadere all’indietro la testa e mettendo in mostra la sua gola. Il suo pomo d’Adamo sporgeva e andava su e giù mentre deglutiva. Persino in quella debole irradiazione di luce potevo vedere che il suo collo era disseminato di macchioline di pelle violacea. Sorrisi sapendo di essere stato io a farle. Sempre fissando attraverso lo specchio del bagno, spostai lo sguardo sul mio corpo, osservando il mio aspetto per la prima volta dopo più di un giorno.

Rimasi scioccato da ciò che vidi. Non solo ero ricoperto da granelli neri e arancioni di semini, ma il mio corpo intero, non solo il collo, era ricoperto da marchi lasciati da Gerard. Ce n’era uno particolarmente scuro sul lato sinistro, subito sotto l’orecchio e vicino alla guancia. L’osservai e lo toccai, avvertendo la mia pelle contorcersi, facendomi venire la pelle d’oca. Potevo ancora sentire il tocco delle labbra di Gerard su di me, i suoi denti che pungevano la mia carne e le sue mani che vagavano sul mio corpo. Quel punto era probabilmente il suo preferito; Gerard sgattaiolava sempre dietro di me e mi sorprendeva lasciandovici un bacio.

Serrai gli occhi e assaporai quella memoria, ricordando quanto fosse stato bello. Tirai la testa all’indietro proprio come aveva fatto Gerard sul pavimento di legno duro, scoprendo tutto il collo e gola, il pomo d’Adamo in mostra. Toccai la mia pelle alla cieca con le dita, avvertendo e provando nuovamente la sensazione di ogni memoria, rendendola nuova. Non avevo idea di come avrei nascosto quei succhiotti una vota andato via da lì, ma era anche il pensiero più lontano dalla mia mente in quel momento. Quando riaprii gli occhi per guardare quelli che credevo essere segni di morsi sul mio petto, vidi Gerard in piedi dietro di me, un sorriso degno dello Stregatto stampato sul suo volto. Stava all’ingresso tutto d’un pezzo, le sue braccia incrociate sul petto, corpo appoggiato al muro.

“Gerard, devo fare la doccia,” dissi velocemente, in qualche modo spaventato. Non l’avevo sentito arrivare.

Riportai seccamente la testa dritta, togliendo la mano dal mio collo e ritrovando l’equilibrio. Invece di dare ascolto alla mia richiesta, l’artista si avvicinò col passo angosciosamente lento. Piantò solidamente i piedi dietro di me, le sue mani mi avvolsero la vita come un serpente mentre le sue labbra tornavano premere sul loro posto preferito, precedentemente studiato dalle mie mani. Mi abbandonai a quella nuova area sensibile mentre la sua lingua fuoriusciva e iniziava ad ondulare contro quella zona di pelle in salute benché inscurita.

 

Mi sciolsi nel suo abbraccio, nonostante non volessi, le mani di Gerard che facevano staccare dei semini mentre mi stringevano sempre più forte. Alzai una mano dietro di me e la misi sulla sua nuca, arrendendomi e cercando di tirarlo più vicino, ma lui mi ignorò e interruppe l’azione. Spesso si divertiva a stuzzicare.

“Ho creato un’opera d’arte sul tuo corpo,” sospirò osservando i succhiotti. Toccò quel punto attentamente con la sua mano libera, i polpastrelli delle sue dita si limitavano a sfiorarlo mentre rimodellava la sua espressione, riformulando la sua frase. Mi fissò attraverso lo specchio appoggiando la testa alla mia spalla e sorrise. “A dire il vero eri già un’opera d’arte.”

Sogghignai a quell’osservazione, incontrando i suoi occhi in quel vetro rettangolare prima che lui si abbassasse e iniziasse a baciarmi di nuovo con lentezza. Maculò le mie spalle con piccoli baci, la lingua confinata nella sua bocca. Il disegno da lui tracciato mi ricordava quel disordine caotico che era ancora disperso sul mio busto.

“Devo fare la doccia,” ripetei, la voce che tremava in gola.

Le mani di Gerard che poste sulla mia vita mi coprivano i fianchi, ridiscesero lentamente verso il mio pene. Mi strinse in una mano, iniziando a toccarmi e a sfregarmi nonostante non fossi eccitato. Era ancora troppo presto perché potessi avere un’altra erezione, a causa della nostra precedente azione, ma la sua mano mi faceva comunque provare piacere. Se avesse continuato a fare ciò che stava facendo mi ci sarebbe voluto probabilmente molto meno tempo del solito per riavere un’erezione dopo così poco. Gerard ci sapeva fare con le mani, le labbra e, semplicemente...tutto. Mi sentivo piuttosto triste per il fatto di non saper fare tutte quelle magnifiche cose che lui faceva a me – non sapevo proprio come fare. Gerard non sembrava mai pensarci su.

“Come sai cosa fare?” domandai, spingendomi contro il suo corpo e alzando le braccia, assicurandomi che lui non potesse abbandonare la sua posizione.

“Fare cosa?” indagò lui a sua volta, accogliendomi contro il suo corpo. Non c’era spazio tra di noi e le sue labbra sfioravano il mio orecchio. Mi stava ancora accarezzando, la corsa della sua mano lunga e lenta. Aveva trovato un schema costante che alla fine era diventato così normale, così confortevole che non sembrava neanche più riguardare il sesso.

“Questo…” ansimai, i miei occhi chiusi. “Toccarmi, baciarmi…” mi fermai, portando i miei occhi ad incontrare i suoi nello specchio. “Sesso.”

“Ah, è facile sapere cosa fare col sesso,” affermò con tono più svelto, la sensualità che sbiadiva un poco per lasciar trasparire il tono da insegnante. Contrastò la natura seriosa del momento e iniziò a baciarmi lungo il collo, come per dimostrare la sua opinione. “Lo fai e basta.”

“Ma dove hai imparato?”

Subito non mi rispose, essendo troppo impegnato col mio collo. Stava di nuovo succhiando in quel punto, il suo respiro che si sveltiva a combaciare col mio. Le sue mani abbandonarono il mio pene e tornarono sulla mia vita. Lo sentii iniziare a strusciarsi con ritmo contro il mio didietro. Mi spinsi contro di lui e lasciai che la mia testa cadesse all’indietro sulla sua spalla. Lui continuò a baciarmi ed io aprii gli occhi per un attimo, lo sguardo mi si posò sulla libreria che Gerard teneva attaccata a una parete.

“Hai imparato dai libri?” chiesi all’improvviso, non più del tutto distratto.

“Hmmm?” domandò lui prima di procedere a baciarmi e spingersi contro di me con più forza.

“Il sesso,” ansimai, forzando le parole a uscire frettolosamente. “L’hai imparato sui libri?”

Forse se i miei pensieri fossero stati coerenti ed io e Gerard non fossimo stati nel mezzo di un abbraccio passionale, quella domanda non sarebbe suonata così stupida. Lui subito rise, il suo respiro che solleticava la mia pelle, ma quando incatenò i suoi occhi coi miei allo specchio e notò che ero serio rispose con un “No!” dichiarativo.

“Allora dove?” insistetti, leggermente offeso. Gerard incontrò ancora il mio sguardo con tenerezza allo specchio, facendo correre una delle sue dita d’artista lungo il lato del mio viso. Il nostro sfregarci l’uno contro l’altro era giunto al termine, ed ora era solo appoggiato a me per conversare e, probabilmente, insegnarmi qualcosa di nuovo.

“Il sesso è qualcosa di così naturale, elementare, basico…” proseguì lui, accarezzandomi il viso sempre più con ogni aggettivo che aggiungeva. “L’essere umano nasce per saper fare sesso. Ci vengono donati ormoni, passione, e infine veniamo tentati dalle belle persone.” Si pausò e baciò il lato del mio viso; lui, la tentazione in persona. “In questa casa non entreranno libri che mi dicono come essere un essere umano. So essere uomo, ed essere un artista vuol dire essere una razza speciale della specie. Gli artisti apprezzano il corpo più di quanto non faccia la maggior parte della gente e, per questo, apprezzano ancora meglio l’attimo in cui due corpi si uniscono e diventano uno solo. Gli artisti nascono col sesso nel sangue. Tutto ciò che so sul sesso lo so dalla nascita, oppure l’ho imparato da solo, come dovrebbe essere.”

“Davvero?” lo fissai con aria sciocca, l’ideologia che stava dietro a tutto ciò mi era sconosciuta. “Come puoi imparare da solo una cosa del genere?”

“Attraverso la pratica,” sibilò abilmente per poi precisare attraverso un nuovo esercizio caratterizzato da baci sul mio collo.

Io annuii; la pratica aveva senso. Ne avevo fatta molta fino a quel momento, ma non mi sembrava ancora di essere migliorato. Sapevo molte più cose, tantissime cose in più, ma non avevo idea di quale fosse la direzione nella quale mi muovevo. Volevo un libro, una linea guida che almeno mi avvisasse se mi fossi incamminato per il giusto sentiero e quanta strada avessi ancora da fare. Ero abituato a trovarmi in un ambiente artificiale dove mi istruivano su come diventare quello specifico essere umano che sfornavano ogni singolo anno. Potevo anche essere un artista, ma loro mi avevano insegnato a negare il sesso, anche se ce l’avevo nel sangue. Era difficile dimenticare, ma nel processo avevo bisogno di qualcosa che mi guidasse. Avevo bisogno di imparare a disfare tutto ciò seguendo lo stesso processo con il quale mi avevano costruito. Dal momento che ci insegnavano tutto sul nostro corpo a educazione sessuale, perché non tenere altre lezioni, altri libri, per insegnarci a come procedere dopo aver infilato il preservativo?

“La pratica rende perfetti,” aggiunse non appena la sua lingua iniziò a insinuarsi sulla mia pelle.

“Ma come faccio a sapere quando sarò perfetto? Non ci sono libri a dirmi come fare…”

“Non hai imparato niente stando qui?” Gerard smise improvvisamente di baciarmi e toccarmi. Posò le sue mani sulla mia vita e mi fissò attraverso lo specchio del bagno. Le sue sopracciglia erano sollevate a pormi una domanda. “Non c’è bisogno dei libri a dirti che stai facendo bene.”

“Allora a cosa servono quei libri sull’arte? E tutti quegli altri che possiedi?”

“La maggior parte di quei libri d’arte fanno parte di collezioni. Sono solo immagini. Gli altri mostrano tecniche e basta, riportano informazioni per poi passare alla tecnica seguente. Non mi dicono se sto facendo bene o male. Mi dicono esclusivamente di dipingere.”

Mi fermai per pensare mentre Gerard mi osservava attraverso il vetro. Pensai alle nostre lezioni e alle tecniche che Gerard impiegava. Ogni tanto apriva quei libri sui quali ci riversavamo e dai quali assorbivamo ogni opera d’arte. Ma aveva ragione – le parole giusto o sbagliato non solcarono mai le nostre labbra. A me piacevano le opere di Andy Warhol, ma non a Gerard. Credeva che Warhol fosse troppo falso e semplicista mentre io pensavo che fosse l’esatto opposto, era innovativo. Discutemmo riguardo i nostri pensieri, fornendo prove ed esempi ricavati dalle immagini per poi proseguire. Non battibeccammo anni su chi avesse ragioni più valide. Era così e lo accettammo. Semplicemente dipingevamo.

E ora, supponevo, avremmo solo fatto sesso.

“Non sono qui per dirti se fai bene o male, se hai ragione o torto. Sono qui solo per farti far pratica.”

Gerard stava ancora parlando e, laddove la sua voce non mi riportò indietro alla realtà, ci furono le sue labbra contro le mie a farlo. Mi tirò la testa all’indietro con la mano che vagava sulla mia mandibola e ci perdemmo in un altro atto sul quale avevo fatto molta pratica. Farne altra non avrebbe fatto male, comunque. Gerard mi aveva detto che non si può mai andare in overdose d’arte. Stavo iniziando a pensare che qui fosse la stessa cosa.

Perché l’arte dovrebbe essere molto diversa da questo? Mi trovai a domandarmi mentre Gerard infilava la lingua nella mia bocca. L’arte era tutta intorno a noi e lui la sfruttava nelle sue lezioni. Ora mi stava insegnando il sesso, ma realizzai qualcosa. Nonostante non si potesse far bene o male, doveva comunque avere una base e una conoscenza per farmi da maestro. Dovevi imparare per insegnare, ed io volevo sapere dove lui aveva appreso. Non potevi semplicemente svegliarti un giorno e spacciarti come insegnante senza nessun tipo di credenziali a priori, mi dissi. Ma comunque, era di Gerard che stavo parlando. Sarebbe anche potuto esser caduto dal cielo e aver imparato tutto in un sol giorno.

“E di te cosa mi dici?” domandai quando il bacio s’era concluso.

“Sto ancora imparando tanto quanto te,” rispose senza soddisfare completamente la mia domanda. Ero cosciente del fatto che comunque non avrei saputo nient’altro da lui. Per stanotte, almeno. “Non si è mai troppo vecchi per imparare, Frank. E non si è mai troppo giovani per iniziare a farlo.”

“Non so se c’è qualcosa che sto facendo bene,” confessai, roteando gli occhi per il mio imbarazzo.

“Non si tratta di fare bene, ma di fare ciò che è piacevole.”

Tenendo gli occhi su di me attraverso lo specchio, le sue mani ritornarono sui miei fianchi per poi lentamente iniziare a spingersi verso il mio osso pubico. Mi morsi il labbro sentendo i caldi polpastrelli delle sue dita che indugiavano sulla mia pelle e mi pregustai cosa sapevo sarebbe avvenuto dopo. Sarebbe stato una bella distrazione quella notte.

“Ti piace?” mi sussurrò nell’orecchio.

“Sì,” risposi nello stesso modo sommesso mentre sentivo la sua mano avvolgermi e accarezzarmi di nuovo.

“E allora questa è l’unica cosa che devi perseguire,” affermò con finalità, ed io ebbi il timore che fermasse le sue azioni non appena smise di parlare. Fortunatamente nessuna delle due cose fu interrotta.

“Certe persone hanno interessi differenti. Ad alcuni piace il dolore, il cuoio, le catene, i giochi di ruolo, i piedi o molte persone tutte in una volta. Ma sanno ciò che è giusto per loro e l’hanno sempre saputo. E’ un bisogno che si ha dentro ed è d’obbligo che le persone l’ascoltino. Alcuni lo fanno, altri no – e non fanno sesso. Tuttavia, ci sono delle persone che ascoltano e scoprono di detestare il sesso.” Gerard chinò il capo da un lato facendo una faccia disgustata. “Dio, non so come fanno a vivere.”

“Neanch’io.”

Il mio respiro era ancora smorzato a causa del suo tocco quando portammo le nostre labbra a baciarsi. Sentivo la sua erezione crescente premere contro le mie cosce e il mio sedere, ma non si stava sfregando contro di me. Mi spinsi contro di lui solo per farlo concentrare sulle nostre bocche che si muovevano insieme. Allontanò una sua mano per metterla sul mio collo così che potessimo approfondire il bacio. A quanto pareva avevamo ancora bisogno di pratica.

“Ma Gerard,” mi pausai per un secondo, distaccandomi. “A te cosa piace? Quali sono i tuoi interessi?” Afferrai la mano che era sul mio collo e la riportai sul mio fianco così che potessimo sviare un’altra volta le nostre attenzioni. Attesi e pregai che non desiderasse nulla di strano.

“Qualsiasi siano i tuoi.” Provò a baciarmi ma mossi l’altra mia mano ad ingabbiare le sue labbra, obbligandolo a proseguire ciò che stava dicendo prima che mi distraesse di nuovo. Sospirò donandomi un sorriso schivo, arrendendosi.

“Mi piace sperimentare. Provare cose nuove. Insegnarti…” si sporse per baciarmi di nuovo, ma io non ero soddisfatto della sua riposta e, a quanto pareva, lui aveva un’intera lista di desideri dai quali attingeva. “Ci sono tante cose che mi piacciono inerenti al sesso, e ce ne sono tante che non ho neanche ancora provato. Ma c’è un’estasi nell’inesperienza che non sono stato capace di trovare in nient’altro. A volte la cosa più bella del sesso è riscoprire come il tuo corpo e quello dell’altro funzionano. E, ancora meglio, come questi funzionano insieme.” Mi lanciò un’occhiata attraverso lo specchio, le sopracciglia sollevate a formare una domanda senza neanche ancora essersi addentrato in ciò che sarebbe venuto dopo.

“D’accordo,” dissi annuendo, finalmente soddisfatto. Ci sporgemmo entrambi e le nostre labbra si incontrarono di nuovo. Ero sul punto di voltarmi così che potessimo essere faccia a faccia, consentendoci di abbracciarci in un modo nel quale il mio collo non avrebbe fatto più male, ma poi ricordai qualcosa.

Il mangime per uccelli. Non sapevo come Gerard potesse sopportare di passare le mani su e giù per il mio busto quando ero ancora ricoperto di quei piccoli semini neri.

“Devo fare la doccia, Gerard,” affermai con maggior determinazione. Gerard si limitò a spostare la bocca su un altro punto.

“Non è divertente.”

“Già, ma devo comunque farla,” controbattei, riferendomi ancora ai semi. Lui rise ma non disse nulla per un po’. Si limitò a continuare a baciarmi il collo provando a farmi da distrazione, la lingua che fuoriusciva dalla sua bocca e segnava la via in mezzo alle mie scapole.

Cazzo, mi ero lasciato distrarre.

“E’ una di quelle attività banali e quotidiane che risucchiano via il divertimento dalla vita,” affermò Gerard all’improvviso, un tono autorevole nella sua voce. I miei occhi erano chiusi, il respiro tagliente e leggero, e per poco neanche lo udii. Rimosse le sue mani dalla mia zona pubica, portandole su per il mio petto e fermandole nel mezzo. Entrambi rilasciammo un respiro pesante mentre lui spingeva il mio corpo vicino al suo, accogliendomi contro la sua pelle.

“Compiamo questi doveri mondani perché dobbiamo, non perché vogliamo.” Nell’enfatizzare quelle due parole portò le sue labbra e il suo corpo contro me, più vicino di quanto credevo possibile. “E buttiamo via del tempo per questi, giorno dopo giorno. Mi sono cronometrato una volta,” fece una pausa, senza aggiungere alcun connotato sessuale alle sue parole, per una volta. Aprì gli occhi e fissò lo specchio per assicurarsi che stessi davvero ascoltando. Le mie palpebre fremevano mentre mi baciava e toccava in quei punti sensibili, facendomi sembrare completamente su un altro pianeta. Fermò le sue azioni in quel momento, ora le sue mani riposavano fermamente sul mio petto ansante, sicuro che avrei prestato attenzione.

Non stavamo facendo pratica ora. Stavo imparando. Mi concedeva ancora un qualche tipo di contatto; il suo caldo respiro sul mio collo e le sue dita sul mio petto provvedevano a darmi un qualche tipo di stimolazione fisica mentre le sue parole agivano sulla mia mente. Erano questi i momenti in cui ero sicuro Gerard non avrebbe taciuto ed io non avrei mai voluto che lo facesse.

“Andavo al college quando feci questo esperimento. Comunque non mi piace quella parola – esperimento. Troppo scientifica. Preferisco usare il termine esperienza perché è l’essenza della vita: un’enorme e confuso casino di esperienze che si sovrappongono e si mescolano per creare diverse situazioni, diversi colori. E’ un dipinto astratto. E’ anche arte moderna, se vogliamo. Tutti sappiamo che la vita, spesso, è una stronzata.”

Ridacchiò, il suo fiato caldo mi colpiva la gola come una punta sottile. Mi guardò attraverso lo specchio, sorridendo. Ricordai il giorno in cui rompemmo le bottiglie di birra, quel liquido ambrato che schizzava ovunque, il suo tanfo che riempiva la stanza e la mia fanciullezza che svaniva mentre creavamo arte moderna. Io ricambiai il sorriso nonostante facesse un po’ male. Avevo creduto di essere cresciuto così tanto quel giorno – troppo persino, in quell’unico giorno. Ora erano passate settimane ed io ero avanzato di anni, vite intere anche. O almeno così sembrava.

Dopo esserci brevemente abbandonati ai ricordi, Gerard proseguì la sua storia, lasciandomi un bacio sul collo prima che le sue labbra si contorcessero rilasciando parole. “Presi il tempo che impiegavo a spostarmi da una classe all’altra, a fare i piatti, a pulire, a cazzeggiare in mensa con dei conoscenti. Piccole cose del genere. E sai cosa capii?”

Si fermò a malapena, lanciandomi una veloce occhiata senza darmi l’occasione di rispondere prima di balzare a ciò che aveva da dire. “Giunsi alla conclusione che stavo sprecando la mia vita. Contai che alla fine della settimana avevo passato quasi un giorno a fare lavoretti domestici o di poco conto. Ventiquattro ore, Frank!” Sventolò una delle sue braccia sul mio petto, facendoci sobbalzare alla sua comica indignazione. Sospirò e rise al mio improvviso spavento, riportando la sua mano giù ad accarezzarmi la pelle per calmarmi.

“Avrei potuto dipingere in tutto quel tempo, scrivere, disegnare, leggere – qualsiasi cosa di creativo in realtà. Invece ero intrappolato in un vortice fatto di ripetizione. Qual è il senso di fare qualcosa se sei poi obbligato a farla di nuovo?” Sospirò e scrollò le spalle con beffa, ma io potevo avvertire la serietà dietro quella domanda.

Pensai per un momento alle sue parole. Aveva ragione nonostante fossi praticamente sicuro che stesse esagerando il tempo contato. Quel suo ragionamento stava iniziando a far luce sul perché facesse sempre lavare i suoi piatti a me e perché non pulisse mai i suoi pennelli. Non voleva sprecare tempo – ed essenzialmente la sua vita – a fare quei futili compiti. Così lasciava che fossi io a sprecare il mio. Ridacchiai realizzando quanto fosse egoista in questo frangente, finché non compresi che non era più così. Non mi faceva più lavare né i suoi piatti né i suoi pennelli. Aveva smesso gradualmente di affidarsi alle mie qualità da cameriera sin da quando avevamo iniziato le nostre lezioni d’arte. Non voleva che pulissi; voleva che non sprecassi più la mia vita. Ero un artista, o perlomeno stavo diventando uno di loro. La loro vita era troppo importante per essere sprecata. Gli ci era voluto un po’ per capirlo, ed anche a me per accettare l’offerta di vivere invece di restare semplicemente in vita.

Fissai i suoi occhi verdi attraverso il vetro riflettente, sia i miei che i suoi si illuminarono. Stava provando a salvarmi, sotto un certo punto di vista, e lo stava facendo anche in quel momento. Ma c’era qualcosa che non capivo.

“Cosa centra questo con il fatto che io voglia farmi una doccia?” mi intromisi, mandando a puttane le mie sopracciglia.

“Ah,” sospirò, felice di vedere che stessi prestando attenzione, anche mentre le sue mani massaggiavano di nuovo il mio petto. “Questa è la parte difficile. Nonostante vogliamo essere puliti, è la società a dirci che dobbiamo esserlo. E lavarsi è una di quelle cose mondane. E’ noioso. E’ monotono. E’ ripetitivo. E dobbiamo farlo ogni giorno.”

Sospirò battendo gli occhi con lentezza per poi guardarmi maliziosamente. Alzò le sue sopracciglia folte e si sporse verso il mio collo per lasciarmi un veloce bacio, i suoi denti che entrarono in contatto con la mia pelle. Avevo capito qual era la vera ragione per la quale mi aveva seguito fin là dentro e sorrisi, sapendo cosa stavamo per fare.

“Tuttavia ci sono delle cose che vale la pena ripetere. Come il sesso,” aggiunse, pausandosi per lasciarmi trarre le mie conclusioni. Chinò il capo ed iniziò a baciarmi le spalle questa volta, mordendo leggermente. Mi fece roteare gli occhi all’indietro mentre un gemito mi sfuggiva di bocca. A quanto pareva, quella era l’unica risposta che Gerard stava aspettando.

Rimosse le braccia da attorno alla mia vita e la bocca dalla mia pelle senza fretta, dirigendosi verso la doccia per poi aprire l’acqua. Per poco non caddi all’indietro quando lui si mosse, la barriera sulla quale mi ero lasciato andare scomparsa. Era rimasto lì a parlare per così tanto che quando il momento di farsi la doccia era davvero giunto, mi ero quasi dimenticato che ce ne fosse una in quella stanza. Quando eravamo insieme, ogni cosa attorno a noi sembrava non esistere a dispetto di noi, nello stesso identico momento.

L’acqua che scorreva sulle mattonelle dentro il piccolo box doccia mi riportò alla realtà. Quel suono che ronzava e gocciolava nel mio orecchio sembrava così mondano (come Gerard aveva detto), ma anche così eccitante mentre trascinavo i miei occhi su di lui.

Si trovava in piedi con disinvoltura presso la porta e infilava la mano sotto il getto d’acqua, lasciando che quel liquido trasparente cadesse attorno alle sue dita danzanti mentre si assicurava che la temperatura fosse adeguata. Ad un tratto riportò il braccio lungo il suo fianco e issò il suo corpo intero dentro quel piccolo box già pieno di vapore. Nuvolette nebbiose filtravano al di fuori, facendomi sentire la pelle viscida mentre osservavo il suo corpo nudo venire ricoperto da piccoli rivoli d’acqua. Gerard aveva ragione; ciò che stava suggerendo di fare non era più una banale occorrenza. Era fottutamente esilarante.

Non avevo mai fatto la doccia con nessuno prima. Anche da bambino ero sempre stato da solo in quel gigante box doccia bianco dal momento che non avevo fratelli, sorelle o cugini della mia fascia d’età con cui condividere l’acqua insaponata. Avevo sentito di bambini che facevano il bagno coi genitori ma io ero felice che i miei non l’avessero fatto. Per quanto ne sapevo, i loro indumenti erano parte integrante del loro corpo. Onestamente era anche strano pensarci. Ero sempre solo quando mi facevo il bagno, così come lo ero quando ero nudo. Mi piaceva così e lo preferivo, ma ora Gerard stava mettendo alla prova tutte le mie convinzioni.

Non che mi importasse.

Mi morsi il labbro mentre lo guardavo dentro il box, l’acqua che cadeva sul suo corpo. La sua pancia era leggermente tozza e ricadeva sulla sua vita, Il costante getto d’acqua che cadeva dall’ugello faceva increspare la sua pelle nel punto in cui vi entrava a contatto. L’acqua aveva attaccato per prima la sua testa; i suoi lisci, soffici capelli scuri venivano spezzettati e separati in ciocche metà bagnate e metà asciutte. Una volta che essi furono interamente inzuppati, erano così neri e lucenti che sembrava ci fosse stato riversato sopra dell’olio da motore, in contrasto con la sua pelle tanto bianca da accecare luoghi che non vedevano mai il sole. I capelli che aderivano al suo viso sembravano scure ragnatele che ricadevano davanti ai suoi occhi, in costante movimento sotto il getto d’acqua.

Fece correre la sua mano sul suo petto puntellato di sottili peli ricci, ma piuttosto glabro, e attraverso la sua nuca, riavviandosi istintivamente i capelli. Mosse la testa fin sotto il beccuccio, chiuse gli occhi e aprì la bocca lasciando che l’acqua si raccogliesse in essa e colasse lateralmente sulla sua guancia, senza mai ingoiarne neanche un po’. Sembrava essere nel suo piccolo mondo, non facendo altro che non fosse lasciarsi consumare interamente dalla doccia mentre lo guardavo.

Alla fine aprì gli occhi e mi rivolse un sorriso sornione guardando me che ancora ero goffamente fermo in piedi e in soggezione. Quell’inetta sensazione che avvertivo per essere nudo era tornata a farsi sentire, ma fu facilmente messa a tacere dal ghigno ambiguo di Gerard e la completa erezione che avevo tra le gambe. Anche il tono focoso e rauco di Gerard mentre pronunciava sommessamente un “Sto aspettando,” aiutò; e non poco.

Mi avvicinai cautamente muovendo passi sulle tegole, scrollandomi di dosso le preoccupazioni mentre stringevo le spalle. Gerard aprì la porticina per me mentre entravo nella doccia insieme a lui, cercando di assicurarmi che non si formasse una pozza d’acqua per terra. Comunque a Gerard non sembrava importare molto dello stato del pavimento o dei vicini al piano di sotto mentre mi afferrava per la spalla e mi tirava a sé contro la sua bocca bagnata per un bacio.

Le nostre labbra scivolavano una sull’altra più del solito a causa della scivolosità sulla nostra pelle a causa dal getto d’acqua che cadeva da sopra di noi. Le mani di Gerard scorrevano come l’acqua sul mio corpo, sulla parte bassa della mia schiena prima di afferrare piano il mio sedere e tirarmi a sé per stringere i nostri fianchi insieme. Allungai le mie mani attorno al suo grosso busto e raggiunsi da dietro l’attaccatura dei suoi capelli bagnati, le ciocche che sembravano i tentacoli di una piovra. Sentivo quegli strati di sporco, sudore e semi iniziare ad abbandonare il mio corpo solo per essere rimpiazzati da Gerard.

Ci baciammo sotto l’acqua battente per un tempo lunghissimo, acqua e saliva che si mischiavano a formare una cosa sola, prima che Gerard allontanasse i nostri corpi. Mi scrutò dalla testa ai piedi, il sorriso visibile attraverso la nebbiosa corrente zampillante tra noi. Lottai per tenere gli occhi aperti a lungo mentre la frangia mi ricadeva davanti ad essi, vapore e acqua che mi annebbiavano la visione, ma riuscivo a sentire ogni cosa che accadeva. Sapevo che avremmo fatto di nuovo sesso.

Le sue mani si trovavano attorno alla mia vita; le mosse su per il mio petto a rimuovere qualsiasi genere di sporco e sudiciume dal mio fisico usando le dita prima di inginocchiarsi sul piatto doccia. Era giusto sopra lo scolo, facendo sì che il piatto si allagasse sensibilmente. Le sue mani si spinsero tra le mie cosce, spingendomi le gambe per farmele aprire un po’ così che lui ci si potesse posizionare in mezzo. Lo assecondai, sentendo la sua bocca, più calda dell’acqua, stringersi attorno a me. Provai a trovare qualcosa al quale aggrapparmi, le mie ginocchia erano deboli nello stesso momento in cui quel caldo vapore attorno a noi risucchiava via la forza dai miei nervi. La testa di Gerard veniva colpita dal getto d’acqua, i suoi capelli venivano divisi da questo e lo scalpo si rendeva visibile dove l’acqua si concentrava. Questo comunque non lo fermò, le sue mani stringevano il mio sedere e le mie cosce per sostenersi mentre leccava, succhiava e lavorava con la lingua su di me nella sua bocca. Mi aveva fatto un pompino neanche un’ora prima, non riuscivo a credere che me ne stesse facendo un altro.

Sapevo che i ragazzini erano sempre allupati ed ero proprio d’accordo su quel fatto. Pensavamo davvero al sesso ogni due secondi. Ma dio, non credevo che dovessimo dar retta a quei pensieri tutte le volte. Sembrava che tutto ciò che io e Gerard facessimo fosse fare sesso (fossero pure seghe, pompini e proprio sesso), alternato a piccoli inframezzi di conversazione. Scopavamo come dei conigli; conigli ai quali era stata iniettata un’extra dose di ormoni e, in questo caso, forse anche Viagra. Nonostante fosse qualcosa al quale non ero abituato (e del quale non avevo neanche mai sentito parlare), non me ne lamentavo. Il mio corpo era soddisfatto, il mio pene nella sua bocca riceveva tutte le dovute attenzioni ed io gemevo giusto al contempo.

Il sottile strato d’acqua sul piatto doccia aveva iniziato a crescere rapido e ogni volta che Gerard si aggiustava sulle ginocchia, forti rumori dovuti all’acqua che veniva risucchiata facevano eco nel box insieme a quelli che lui faceva con la sua bocca.

Era piuttosto imbarazzante fare un pompino sotto la doccia. Ora i capelli di Gerard si trovavano sul suo viso, l’acqua si raccoglieva attorno a lui al suolo e cadeva dalle sue grosse ciocche, rendendogli sempre più difficile respirare (dal momento che non poteva usare la sua bocca dopotutto) e mi ci stava volendo un bel po’ per venire. Avevo avuto un orgasmo un’ora prima; non ne avevo troppo in me stavolta e, nonostante fossi del tutto eretto, ci sarebbero volute più di due leccate per farmi venire.

Alla fine Gerard rimpiazzò la bocca con la sua mano e procedette a baciarmi fino a giungere al mio viso. Mi spinse indietro via dall’ugello della doccia, contro una delle pareti di mattone, le nostre lingue che si mischiavano, entrambi col fiatone a causa dello sforzo e dal respiro reso difficile. La mano non si soffermò a lungo sul mio pene, quando invece si mosse prima sulle palle e poi al mio ano, infilando le sue dita dentro di me con sorprendente facilità. Anche io stavo migliorando in quest’azione, nonostante sia io che Gerard convenivamo che dovessi ancora far pratica.

Si posizionò alla mia entrata, le sue mani sulla mia vita strisciarono fin sul didietro per tirarmi su con sorprendente forza mentre mi penetrava. Avvolsi le gambe attorno a lui non appena mi ebbe penetrato per tutta la lunghezza, non toccando più terra e affidandomi completamente a lui. Lui mi tenne saldamente, le sue unghie lasciavano piccoli segni che aumentavano di numero sulla mia pelle e che l’acqua non avrebbe potuto lavar via come la sporcizia che ricopriva i nostri corpi. Premetti la testa contro la sua spalla e respirai a fondo quella calda nebbia della doccia, entrambi chini a causa della posizione scomoda.

Lui mi penetrava senza farmi provare disagio sempre con più facilità, ma non l’avevamo mai fatto da in piedi. Era difficile farlo, lasciamo perdere quando c’erano litri d’acqua che venivano riversati su di noi. Sentivo le dita sia dei piedi che delle mani raggrinzirsi, e non erano neanche più sotto l’acqua. Non sembrava importare che entrambi stessimo provando più dolore del normale – o che fosse necessario. Il caldo del vapore e dell’acqua che scorreva su di noi nella doccia mentre il piacere si faceva strada dentro, faceva valere la pena di ogni cosa.

Gerard mi teneva premuto contro il muro mentre si muoveva dentro di me più velocemente del solito. Il ritmo lento e intimo era difficile da mantenere quando sia le braccia che le gambe erano sul punto di cedergli. Io mi inclinai contro il suo corpo, il viso sepolto nell’incavo del suo collo mordendolo di tanto in tanto al posto del dito che di solito teneva dentro la mia bocca. Entrambi ansimammo e soffocammo mentre colpiva la mia prostata, inalando dell’acqua nei nostri polmoni. Gerard riuscì a colpire lo stesso punto più volte, facendomi quasi cadere a un certo punto. Si scusò profusamente mentre ci premeva entrambi contro la parete della doccia, i mattoni che graffiavano la mia schiena mentre ci muovevamo all’unisono. Mi tenni forte a lui mentre continuava a spingere, l’orgasmo che continuava a montare in me.

Fui abbastanza coraggioso da lasciar andare le sue spalle mentre progredivamo, pompandomi il pene da solo questa volta perché le sue braccia erano troppo occupate a sorreggermi mentre lavorava per dar piacere a sé stesso. Io venni per primo in mezzo ai nostri corpi bagnati, il respiro corto e veloce. Avendomi sentito stringere attorno a lui, Gerard raggiunse l’orgasmo pochi minuti dopo, gemendo contro la mia spalla più forte del rumore dell’acqua che scorreva attorno a noi. Ora era molto debole, reduce dall’orgasmo e dalla fatica di avermi tenuto sollevato, così ci lasciò affondare lentamente fin giù sul piatto doccia. Ci fece adagiare sul fondo e bloccò lo scolo, facendo formare un altro sottile strato d’acqua. Scambiò le nostre posizioni così che lui fosse contro il muro ed io cullato tra le sue braccia, il suo pene non più dentro di me. Quando mi sedetti sulle sue cosce sentii un po’ di dolore e malessere, ma stavo bene. Alzò una mano e chiuse l’acqua del tutto mentre io mi mettevo comodo e la cacofonia dello scolo che svuotava la doccia echeggiava nel box. Ritornando a posto portò le nostri fronti bagnate a contatto, baciandomi con impeto tra respiri affannati. Rimanemmo seduti a riprendere fiato in quel casino bagnato per un lungo periodo.

“Vedi,” ansimò fortemente, ricacciandosi i capelli all’indietro. Io ero ancora addosso a lui ma le nostre fronti non erano più premute insieme, la mia testa riposava invece sulla sua spalla. Alzai lo sguardo su di lui mentre iniziava a parlare, osservando una singola goccia d’acqua scorrere e cadere dal suo naso puntuto sul suo petto. Mi sporsi in avanti e la leccai via d’istinto, guadagnando un suo sorriso.

“Tutto per l’arte.”


	24. Arte ed età - Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! Come avevamo accennato su twitter, siamo le nuove traduttrici (al momento più di dieci)! Cercheremo di postare come minimo un capitolo a settimana, adesso che siamo in tante.   
> Traduzione: [Miriam](https://twitter.com/miriamcarandent), [Giovanna](https://twitter.com/culoiero) e [Emma](https://twitter.com/wearealisinners)
> 
> Qui comunicheremo le notizie sulla traduzione e risponderemo a tutte le domande: [TDKitalia](https://twitter.com/tdkitalia)
> 
> Buona lettura!

 

 

Ci asciugammo insieme usando i larghi, arancioni e soffici asciugamani di Gerard. Nonostante il fatto che Gerard odiasse fare lavori così insignificanti, i suoi asciugamani odoravano di buono ed erano davvero morbidi, giurai che li avesse lavati ogni giorno. O forse era Vivian a farlo; sembrava essere una madre tanto quanto una migliore amica per l'artista, portandogli cibo e facendogli probabilmente anche il bucato. Gerard ovviamente non aveva una lavatrice nel suo appartamento e dubitai, considerando lo stato in cui il custode teneva l'edificio, che avessero una lavatrice (funzionante) nel seminterrato.

 

Trovavo leggermente divertente il fatto che un uomo adulto aveva ancora persone che si curassero di lui, ma quei lussi imposti erano complicazioni minori a cui lui non servivano. Non aveva mai chiesto a Vivian di portargli del cibo; in fatti, roteava sempre gli occhi alla sua migliore amica ogni volta che si presentava con dei contenitori Tupperware pieni di avanzi. Non chiedeva mai di essere aiutato perché si sentiva soddisfatto di sé, anche se le salviette non odoravano di fiumi di montagna, o non aveva una scatoletta di tonno da mangiare. Se le persone si offrivano di aiutare, d'altra parte, lui era più che disposto a lasciarli fare.

 

Scossi la testa per togliere dai capelli la densa umidità, mentre Gerard si tamponava delicatamente. Attorcigliò l'asciugamano lungo la sua schiena asciugando i fianchi prima di posare l'attenzione su di me. Sembrò volermi asciugare la maggior parte del tempo, premendo l'asciugamani sulla mia testa, quasi avvolgendomi come un bambino. Fu strano all'inizio, ma come Gerard lasciava che le persone si prendessero cura di lui, io lo lasciavo fare lo stesso con me. Era così delicato con quel soffice oggetto attorno al mio corpo, toccandomi a mala pena, il giusto per togliere l'acqua dalla mia pelle umida, inviando caldi brividi di attenzione attraverso i miei nervi.

 

Iniziò con la mia testa, scompigliandomi i capelli con il palmo della mano, e finì alle dita dei miei piedi, in ginocchio davanti a me, guardando sopra ad occhi spalancati mentre asciugava i miei piedi. Sorrisi, apprezzando il gesto, la natura sessuale era totalmente rimossa. Si stava solo prendendo cura di me stavolta, e notai che quel genere di attenzioni prendeva molto più tempo e impegno del sesso che avevamo avuto momenti, o forse ore prima.

 

Quando finalmente mettemmo piede nel resto dell'appartamento, l'aria più fredda e meno densa si inondò su di me, insieme ad un'ondata di stanchezza. Il calore e il vapore della doccia, combinati con la natura sessuale della giornata che avevamo avuto mi colpì come una tonnellata di mattoni, frantumandomi le ginocchia cosicché io non riuscissi a stare in piedi. Gerard era dalla mia parte, comunque, e guardandomi inciampare brevemente avvolse le braccia attorno a me velocemente. Le sue sopracciglia si unirono con preoccupazione mentre guardava verso il mio viso sorpreso e stanco. Avevo chiuso i miei occhi mentre barcollavo, scioccato dal fatto che mi ero lasciato cadere. Quando li riaprii e vidi l'espressione di Gerard, cercai di rivolgergli un sorriso, mostrandogli che stavo bene, e che le mie forze erano solo esaurite. Il mio sorriso espose ancor più questa debolezza, soprattutto mentre la mia andatura era zoppicante. Ero futtutamente sciupato e probabilmente erano già le prime ore della mattina. La presa di Gerard si strinse attorno alla mia vita, più preoccupato che insistente stavolta, scuotendo la testa e roteando gli occhi, sogghignando leggermente alla mia ovvia (e fallita) messa in scena.

 

''Andiamo a letto,'' sospirò sommessamente sul mio orecchio mentre mi guidava alla sua sinistra, verso la porta nera della sua camera. Non obiettai, soprattutto perché non mi erano rimaste forze, così mi lasciai guidare.

 

La sua stanza era scura, priva di luce, tranne per le ombre che provenivano dal suo appartamento sotto la porta e che si ponevano sul suo letto, le luci affettate come arance. La sua mano era vicina al mio sedere, mentre mi guidava verso le lenzuola, portandole indietro come se stesse sbucciando un frutto e tenendole su finché non mi ci mettessi sotto, mescolandomi con gli strati di tessuto. Lasciò la porta socchiusa cosicché la luce filtrasse nella stanza, permettendo alla nostra visione notturna una distrazione dal suo duro lavoro.

 

Scivolò dentro le lenzuola vicino a me, la sua coscia che toccava quella parte esposta di me e inviando calore verso il mio corpo arrossato. Tirò le lenzuola oltre le nostre spalle mentre era steso di schiena, quando esse caddero e scesero più giù. Un sospirò scappò dalle sue labbra mentre il suo sguardo era perso nella soffitta, affondando nel letto e rilassato al massimo. Sembrava che potesse addormentarsi lì e in quel momento, ma cercò di tenere gli occhi aperti un po' di volte, rifiutando il sonno come un sostegno notturno, dedicandosi alla meditazione al posto di esso. Ero steso di schiena anch'io, ma spostato su un fianco, posando la mano sulle sue braccia, che piegate a casaccio sul suo petto.

 

Anche se ero debole dal vapore che sgocciolava da me, la mia mente era ancora ben attiva. I miei occhi sembravano bruciare dalla stanchezza; fermai temporaneamente la fiamma di dolore quando li chiusi, ma mi rifiutai di farlo per troppo tempo. Potevo addormentarmi se lo avessi voluto, ma non riuscivo a trovare in me stesso l'idea di chiudere semplicemente gli occhi e finire lì la giornata. Erano successe così tante cose che dovevo ancora esaminarle prima che il mio subconscio prendesse il sopravvento, rendendole sogni che sembravano non avere significato.

 

Dormire sembrava così tanto una perdita di tempo in quel momento, esattamente come diceva Gerard. Non aveva importanza e lo portava via dal suo lavoro. Adesso potevo totalmente capirlo, solo che Gerard era il mio lavoro e volevo fare tutte le cose che avessi potuto prima che il mio corpo si fosse arreso e mi avesse forzato ad addormentarmi.

 

Ero fisicamente troppo stanco per fare di nuovo sesso, e non pensavo di avere ancora qualcosa dentro di me per quell'azione. Anche Gerard sembrava abbastanza stanco, soprattutto dopo essersi preso cura di me come sotto la doccia. Le sue braccia sembravano come se avessero portato sopra di sé un peso enorme dal modo in cui le aveva fatte riposare sul suo petto, affondando sulla sua pelle. Sembravano anche doloranti, ma poteva essere l'oscurità e la mia stanchezza a dare quest'impressione. Lasciai cadere una mano su una delle sue braccia, non accarezzandole più mentre i miei occhi prendevano il controllo della situazione.

 

Iniziai a guardare Gerard, ad osservarlo davvero. Le lenzuola bianche e sottili che Gerard si era limitato a gettare sul letto ora erano casualmente sui nostri fianchi, appena visibili nella penombra della stanza. Pensavo di aver visto Gerard nudo molte volte, e lo avevo lasciato toccarmi e assaporarmi mentre ero nudo, contro il suo corpo, ma non lo avevo mai realmente guardato. C’era stato solo quel piccolo e breve momento in cui stavo imparando ad avere fiducia in me stesso, ma non durò così a lungo a causa del mio nervosismo durante l’atto. Avevamo visto l’uno l’altro raggiungere l’orgasmo, ma anche questo era diverso. Avevo  guadagnato la fiducia di cui avevo bisogno ora, anche se non del tutto, ma abbastanza per imparare a cercare –no, studiare- quello che avevo visto.

 

Avevo iniziato a studiare questa nuova lezione per conto mio, ma avevo sempre al mio fianco Gerard che continuava a insegnarmi. Più guardavo, più mi accorgevo di non aver mai visto prima. Avevo notato il modo in cui la sua pelle, in alcuni punti, aveva assunto una consistenza diversa essendo sovraesposta a sostanze chimiche al sole.  E per l’età. La sua pelle, per la maggior parte, era liscia e di un colore chiaro, specialmente sul dorso delle mani, ma c’erano alcune parti che sembravano urlarmi la sua età. Avrei potuto giurare che c’era un quarantasette scritto da qualche parte sul suo corpo, pronto a farsi beffe di me mentre guardavo sempre di più.

 

Ignorando il presunto presagio, presi la sua mano nella mia per approfondire la mia investigazione e trasformarla in qualcosa di più concreto. Notò che lo stavo fissando, ma aveva scelto di non commentare su ciò che stavo facendo, una novità assoluta per l’uomo che probabilmente avrei pagato per farlo stare zitto. Si limitò a socchiudere gli occhi e guardare ciò che io guardavo, aspettando il  momento perfetto per intervenire. Apriva gli occhi di tanto in tanto, sbattendoli lentamente mentre respirava profondamente. Era chiaro che anche Gerard era stanco e probabilmente aveva avuto il mio stesso pensiero; dormire era uno spreco di tempo, ma contemplare Gerard non lo era.

 

Sentii il suo palmo nella mia mano, e come lo afferrai presi nota di come fosse anormalmente più viscido di prima, ma lo attribuii al fatto che eravamo appena usciti dalla doccia. Notai lo spessore delle sue mani, come fosse distribuita la carne in modo uniforme sulla parte anteriore, e le piccole vene rialzate in certi punti. Notai le pieghe sulle sue nocche, dove la carne si raccoglieva, che gli dava un aspetto più robusto. Le sue mani erano quasi sempre calde grazie all’abbondanza di carne e comparate alle mie sembravano molto più grandi. Ad un certo punto aprii le nostre dita e le allineai perfettamente, creando una stella deformata a cinque punte mentre guardavo la pelle extra della sua mano ricoprire la mia. Era solo molto più grande della mia, e quando stingeva la mia mano nella sua, ero sicuro che la mia mano sparisse nella sua.

 

L’unico posto sulle mani di Gerard che non era chiaro erano le sue dita. Erano tinte di un giallo putrido, come le mura del suo appartamento, danneggiate dalla nicotina che si spargeva nei suoi polmoni mentre fumava. Tranne per questa strana sfumatura, le sue dita e le sue mani erano stupende; robuste e cesellate come le mani di un vero artista. Non erano perfette, ma erano usate, cosa che gli attribuiva una gloria artistica che mancava alle persone che conoscevo.

 

Gerard non aveva pellicine o tagli (al contrario di me), ma le sue unghie avevano una forma terribile. Le punte callose dove vi era il letto ungueale erano rotonde e l’unghia stessa si curvava in quella forma. Vidi della vernice sepolta sotto quelle superfici, era lì tante di quelle volte che sembrava essere permanente. La maggior parte delle unghie sembravano essere quasi staccate o scheggiate, mangiate e macchiate di una tonalità di nicotina simile al miele.

 

Nonostante i lievi inestetismi dovuti alla tinta giallastra, trovavo ancora la sua abitudine di fumare affascinante. Lo guardavo fumare molto spesso, con la stessa riverenza che avevo le prime settimane a casa sua. L’elemento di pericolo si presentava di nuovo, solo con un significato molto più profondo, specialmente perché eravamo entrambi nudi. Anche se non fumava, andavamo sempre in contro al pericolo. Quando lo baciavo, non sentivo quasi il gusto del tabacco nella sua bocca. C’era solo quando aveva appena fumato. Più ci baciavamo e più l’amaro si allontanava.

 

Probabilmente la mia bocca non aveva questo sapore perché fumavo occasionalmente ora. E’ difficile trovare la differenza in qualcuno che ha lo stesso tuo sapore. Non fumavo spesso quanto l’artista, perché ora non ne avevo più così bisogno. Avevo l’arte che volevo creare con la piccola stecca, e la stavo tenendo nelle mie mani proprio ora. Potevo assaggiare una sigaretta dalla bocca di Gerard ogni volta che volevo. Non avevo bisogno di fumare per nascondere i miei sentimenti, perché ora erano usciti tutti allo scoperto; nudi e messi in mostra su suo letto, la sua mano nella mia.

 

Distolsi lo sguardo dalle sua dita macchiate per osservare di nuovo le caratteristiche uniche alla  base della sua mano. La afferrai saldamente senza un vero motivo, se non per il fatto di vedere come la sua pelle si distendeva sulla mia, lo sentii fare la mia stessa azione, facendomi silenziosamente capire di aver capito. Guardai  le nostre mani con gli occhi negli occhi dell’altro.

 

“Amo le mani,” dichiarò Gerard in modo seducente. Ruppe il nostro sguardo prendendo il controllo della situazione e contorcendo la mia mano per poterlo osservare. Tenni il polso debole per lasciarlo plasmare da Gerard nel modo in cui voleva.

 

Studiò la mia mano, più piccola della sua. Notò le stesse vene che io avevo notato su di lui. La mia pelle intorno alle nocche non era ruvida come la sua, né le mie dita più piccole. Erano leggermente più lunghe con la carne sparsa che dava loro un aspetto più delicato. Le mie unghie erano mangiate come le sue, ma erano piene di pellicine e letti d’unghia insanguinate, dandomi l’aspetto imperfetto che il fumo aveva dato alle mani di Gerard.

 

Avevo la sgradevole abitudine di mangiarmi le unghie quando ero nervoso o annoiato. In estate le mie mani avevano sempre un bell’aspetto perché non andavo a scuola e quindi non ero annoiato. Ma ora ero nel bel mezzo dell’anno scolastico e quindi  lo schema stava per ripetersi.

 

Non suonavo la chitarra da abbastanza tempo, quindi la mia pelle non aveva ancora sviluppato calli ma era comunque coperta da croste e segni rossi che stavano ancora guarendo. Pensavo che Gerard sarebbe rabbrividito quando vide un’orrenda vescica rossa sul mio dito, ma lui la sfiorò soltanto leggermente col suo stesso dito, poi lo porto alla sua bocca per baciarla con i suoi occhi puntati su di me durante l’intera azione. Si spostò sulle altre mie dita portando i polpastrelli nella sua bocca, baciandoli e succhiandoli gentilmente con gli occhi erano leggermente chiusi.

 

“Cosa c’è di così importante sulle mani?” domandai sentendomi un po’ imbarazzato sotto il suo abbraccio. Non mi ero mai imbattuto in nessuno di così passionale come Gerard, e anche se di solito il suo affetto era il benvenuto ma questa volta fu strano. Baciava le mie mani e le mie dita con la stessa ferocia con cui aveva baciato la mia faccia ma non riuscivo a capirne il perché. Volevo tirare via la mia mano e rimpiazzarla con la mia faccia, ma sembrava che per lui significasse molto. Quando parlai la mia voce venne fuori rauca, malata quasi quanto come mi sentivo.

 

“Tutto su di loro è importante, sono così affascinanti” affermò rapidamente, con molte più emozioni di quante avrei potuto mostrarne io in quel momento. Portò le mie mani via dalla sua bocca ma continuava a stringerle saldamente con gli occhi non vacillavano. Stava guardando i miei palmi, aveva iniziato a tracciare linee su e giù le fitte scanalature. I suoi occhi erano socchiusi e puntati verso il basso che mi fissavano intensamente.

 

“Loro possono raccontarti una storia” iniziò di nuovo, ora prendendo la mia mano con entrambe le sue mettendo la mia nel mezzo.“ Ogni parte del corpo narra una storia, specialmente le mani. Loro mostrano le passioni di una persona.” Spostò il suo peso per guardarmi tra le mie dita divaricate, assorbito dal suo nuovo compito. “Ti piacciono così tante cose. Ecco perché ci sono tagli e graffi dappertutto.”

 

Mi sentì un po’ preso in giro sentendo la spiegazione per la mia pura e totale noia uscire fuori dalla sua bocca. Non potevo continuare a fargliela passare liscia quando diceva che ero “pieno di passioni”.

 

“Stai suonando di nuovo la tua chitarra?” domandò eccitato, ignorando la mia sensazione di essere preso in giro. Strofinò il pollice su una piccola crosta che aveva scambiato per un callo che cominciava a formarsi. La mia mano si irrigidì nelle sue, incerto se questa scoperta fosse stata buona oppure no. Per la prima volta aveva distolto il suo sguardo intento e mi guardò con un sopracciglio inclinato mentre insisteva “Lo stai facendo?”

 

“Umm, si” alla fine cedetti senza curarmi del fatto che aveva appena scoperto che avevo detto una stronzata . Presi un lungo respiro preparandomi alla ramanzina che non arrivò.

 

“Bene” fu tutto ciò che disse portando gli occhi di nuovo su di me, con un sorriso sornione che si allargava sul suo volto. Io mi lasciai sfuggire un profondo respiro imbarazzato e lui iniziò di nuovo con la sua discussione filosofica. “Le mani possono anche dirti quanti anni ha una persona. Puoi vedere le linee sottili e i dettagli; loro ti raccontano una storia, proprio come le rughe. La passione si infiltra nelle nostre vite e puoi vedere questa storia tramite le mani di una persona.”

 

Aspettai che lui mi desse un’altra interpretazione delle mie stesse mani, ma quando si limitò a separare il mio palmo dal suo e allacciare di nuovo le sue dita con le mie mi lasciò una sensazione di vuoto. Lui mi sorrise, sapendo esattamente quello stava facendo .

 

“Cosa puoi dire di me?”

 

“Sei troppo giovane e la tua storia non è ancora completa,” mi informò, con il sorriso ancora persistente sul suo volto. Allargai gli occhi su di lui, non volevo sentirmi tormentato da questa storia, avevo bisogno di sapere di più per andare avanti. Portò le nostre mani ancora vicine alla sua bocca, baciandole velocemente prima di continuare “Ma hai un inizio davvero bello. Nessuna storia potrà mai essere completa, comunque. Io sto continuando a scriverla.”

 

Stese la sua mano verso di me, aspettando che la analizzassi.

 

Scollegammo le nostre dita ma presi la sua mano senza grazia, insicuro delle mie azioni. Avevo studiato le sue mani prima di questo momento, ma ora che avevo un questo compito ero nervoso. Gerard voleva che gli raccontassi la sua storia e pensai di averla ascoltata vicino al tavolo della cucina, una volta, ma non pensavo di poter ripetergliela, pensai che quelle parole fossero abbastanza dolorose da poter essere ripetute in modo sintetico; tra la sua pelle e le rughe non c'era un punto di inizio ne’ di mezzo o una fine.

 

Come potevo raccontargli una storia chiara quando vedevo solamente un disastro caotico?  
Poi ricordai, Gerard mi aveva detto che il caos era importante, e così fu.  
  
Con un sospiro che scosse il mio intero corpo, cercai di mettere da parte le mie contemplazioni e concentrarmi su una nuova parte di quella pelle pallida mentre istintivamente mordevo il mio labbro dal nervosismo.  
  
Guardai la pelle che già avevo studiato prima, le profonde linee di incalcolabile candore, fino a quando non trovai qualcosa che non avevo notato.  
  
Era sulla sua mano sinistra, quella che non avevo esaminato prima. Pensavo che entrambe le sue mani sarebbero state essenzialmente uguali, ma provai il contrario con la scoperta di questa apparente imperfezione. Era una piccola macchia marrone dalla forma circolare, troppo grande per essere una lentiggine, troppo chiara per essere un neo.  
  
“Cos'è questa?” chiesi indicando il segno che avevo appena scoperto.  
  
Gerard non ebbe bisogno di guardare per capire a cosa mi stavo riferendo. Tenne i suoi occhi bloccati sul soffitto e la sua testa appoggiata sul cuscino. Sapeva automaticamente cosa avevo captato, così roteò gli occhi, sospirò e rispose calmo "Un segno dell'età."  
  
Lasciai subito la sua mano dopo aver sentito la sua affermazione.  
  
Un segno dell'età? Pensai, la mia mente era andata in una disordinata frenesia. Non avevo mai visto nessuno che non fosse un mio parente con un segno dell'età. E quella volta fu sulla mia nonna, qualcuno molto, molto più grande di me.  
  
Quando ero piccolo, io e la mia famiglia di solito andavamo a trovarla nella sua casa di riposo, ogni Domenica. Lei era sempre stata la mia parente più vecchia preferita, cosa che non era difficile nella mia famiglia piena di delinquenti ubriachi dalla parte di mio padre e di persone deludenti piene di sensi di colpa dalla parte di mia madre.  
  
Questa nonna apparteneva alla famiglia di mio padre, una delle poche persone che non ha mai bevuto in tutti i suoi ottantatre anni di esistenza. Lei era sempre stata la mia preferita per questo (e per il fatto che mi dava caramelle super dure, ma che io trattavo come oro), anche dopo la sua morte. Non avendo molte memorie di questa donna con i capelli ricci e bianchi attaccati ai bigodini, scelsi di richiamare alla mente quella volta in cui lei si era presa cura di me dopo Natale.   
  
Mio padre era partito per un viaggio di lavoro mentre mia madre era andata a trovare sua sorella che vive nell'area settentrionale, lasciandomi alla mia nonna che era diventata la mia baby-sitter. C'era una brutta tempesta che aveva fatto scendere giù i gradi dei termometri a spaventose temperature, ma io volevo andare lo stesso fuori.  
Il resto della situazione era vago nella mia mente, tranne lei che mi metteva il cappotto e mi chiudeva la cerniera fino al collo con le sue piccole e fragile mani. Le sue mani erano l'unica cosa che potevo ricordare in quel momento infinito sul letto di Gerard.  
  
La sua pelle era leggermente più scura della mia grazie al suo patrimonio genetico (venendo dalla famiglia di mio padre, aveva origini italiane), ma il dorso delle mani era leggermente più scuro perchè era tempestato di segni dell'età. Le macchie marroni tempestavano le sue mani, fino a formare insieme delle orrende masse che sembravano piccole isole in un oceano di rughe.  
  
Questa memoria iniziale di quel giorno di inverno mi aveva riportato alla mente tante cose su di lei. Iniziai a ricordare di più su questa donna, tutto con il tema centrale focalizzato e concentrato su queste benedette macchie.  
  
Quando ero più piccolo e avevo molta più energia, era compito di mia nonna calmarmi, prendermi in braccio e tenermi fermo. Le sue mani sono sempre state visibili e provavo a giocare a Pictionary con le sue macchie. Ad un certo punto pensavo di aver trovato un cane tra le sue macchie ma non ne fui mai sicuro, c'erano troppi punti che sbucavano dappertutto.

 

Proprio mentre guardavo la macchia di Gerard mi vennero i brividi lungo la schiena, con i ricordi che iniziavano ad arrivare abbondantemente proprio come i segni sulle mani della mia nonna morta. Mia nonna aveva ottanta anni quando è morta l’anno scorso, ma da che ricordo ha sempre avuto questi segni sulla pelle. Anche nelle foto di prima che io nascessi, c’erano sempre una specie di punti scoloriti sulla sua pelle senza rughe. Ero rimasto sconcertato dal semplice fatto che Gerard era abbastanza vecchio da avere questi segni. Non sapevo quanti anni aveva mia nonna quando li ebbe per la prima volta, ma Gerard aveva solo quarantasette anni e stava iniziando la sua collezione. Stava iniziando a invecchiare.

 

Gerard era vecchio.

 

Avevo finalmente trovato un difetto che cercavo nell’artista, e con cui ora condividevo il letto, dopo tutto questo tempo. Non era giovane quanto me, o come qualcuno tra i venti o i trent’anni. Merda, Gerard era anche vecchio per i quaranta, stava anche raggiungendo la fine di questa decade. Finita questa avrebbe raggiunto il fottuto mezzo secolo in poco meno di tre anni. Avevo sempre saputo che l’artista non aveva la mia età, ma anche se l’avesse avuta, l’avrei sempre trattato come una persona più vecchia. Lui aveva molto rispetto da parte mia perché è stato il mio mentore e maestro. Anche quando avevo iniziato a sviluppare sentimenti più forti nella mia mente, ho sempre tenuto presente il fatto che avesse quarantasette anni; era uno dei motivi per il quale non permettevo a me stesso di immaginarmi con lui, in un primo momento.

 

Tutto il suo essere era riuscito a cambiare il mio punto di vista sulla sua età(e anche sul fatto di stare con un uomo) perché era un dato di fatto puro e semplice.

 

Non aveva mai finto la sua età.

 

Era così pieno di giovinezza, rideva e scherzava, distruggeva i suoi dipinti per il puro e semplice gusto di farlo. Era diverso da tutti gli altri adulti che conoscevo, lui inseguiva la sua passione invece di accontentarsi di un lavoro umile e ripetitivo. Parlava in modo eloquente, ma aveva ancora la mente di un adolescente che si concentrava su due grandi priorità: ciò che voleva e il sesso. E’ stato il fatto che si comportasse come un adolescente per tutto il fottuto tempo che non ho mai pienamente compreso il fatto che Gerard avesse trenta fottuti anni in più a me.

 

Gerard, realizzai, in altri trent’anni o forse di più, sarebbe stato esattamente come mia nonna, quando io sarei stato in grado di mettermi al passo con lui. Sarebbe potuto diventare vecchio e con i capelli grigi; coperto da rughe e queste fottutissime macchie marroni come le aveva mia nonna, solo una grande massa marrone e niente più pelle pallida che ero abituato a stringere. Sarebbe potuto stare in un’orrenda casa di riposo in cui hanno gettato mia nonna quando è diventata troppo vecchia da poter riconoscere la differenza tra il giorno e la notte, a marcire su una sedia a dondolo sotto il portico, aspettando per la famiglia che sarebbe venuta a trovarlo solo nei giorni di festa. Ricordai l’ultima volta che vidi mia nonna, un mese prima della sua morte. Le sue ginocchia erano deboli e poteva a malapena stare in piedi, la sua pelle cadeva lungo il suo viso a causa della forza di gravità e dell’età.

 

Cristo, Gerard stava invecchiando proprio davanti ai miei occhi. Avrei potuto giurare che ora avesse più rughe ora di quante ne avesse avute la prima volta che mi venne vicino e ci sedemmo l’uno di fronte all’altro a bere vino. Lui stava invecchiando, diventava sempre più vecchio. Cazzo, lui era già vecchio. Non potevo immaginarlo nello stesso posto di mia nonna. Non potevo immaginarlo in un luogo freddo e desolato, mentre diventava pazzo gemendo dal dolore nel suo letto. Non potevo e non volevo immaginare Gerard così vecchio nella mia mente.

 

Tenni i miei occhi chiusi, scacciando via ogni pensiero, ma quando li riaprii di nuovo, fui salutato dalla sua mano, il punto marrone che mi fissava, prendendomi in giro. Sentii la gola chiudersi, l'aria che si trasformava in polvere nei miei polmoni. Lasciai andare la sua mano, quasi buttandola via dalla mia presa. La lasciò andare, le dita che cadevano come gli anni nel suo corpo.

 

Deglutii con difficoltà, guardando in alto verso il suo viso cercando di non mostrare la mia paura mentre il mio sguardo era fermo su un'altra caratteristica della sua età: le zampe di gallina attorno ai suoi occhi. Gerard era abbastanza vecchio da avere le rughe: ne aveva tante di quelle. Anche la pelle delle sue mani era leggermente piegata in segno di età ed esposizione al sole. Non sembrò accorgersi del mio stato pieno di orrore fino ad allora, e speravo che la cosa restasse com'era. Non volevo turbarlo, davvero, ma non riuscivo a non accorgermi di tutto se non durante quel momento.

 

Oltre a non comportarsi come un uomo di mezza età, Gerard non sembrava nemmeno tale. Si vestiva anche in modo molto informale, pantaloni stretti e camicie nere, accentuate da sciarpe e occasionali occhiali da sole. Che tipo di adulto si sarebbe vestito in quel modo? Non indossava nessun indumento formale e tutto era puramente basato sulla comodità e sullo stile. Le sue mani, le stesse dalle quali avevo tratto le iniziali sorprendenti conclusioni, non erano mai sembrate vecchie prima, finché non scoprii quel dannato punto. Dio, desideravo non averlo mai visto e chiesto perché stavo esplorando il suo corpo per più e più di quei segni, qualsiasi cosa che riuscisse a farmi cogliere la sua vera età tra le mie mani.

 

E più cercavo, più facili erano gli elementi da trovare, l'invisibilità si scioglieva via con la conoscenza e l'intento. Adesso che stavo cercando qualcosa, questa era più facile da trovare. Era come non vedere qualcosa per tutta la vita finché qualcuno te la fa notare e poi tu inizi a vederla ovunque. Vedevo l'età di Gerard ovunque adesso, e anche se questo mi spaventava a morte, dovevo far finta di niente.

 

Misi la mano sul suo petto, strofinando lentamente per facilitare il ritorno all'intimità che avevamo avuto prima, mentre sentivo le differenti consistenze della pelle. Il modo in cui la sua pelle si afflosciava e ammucchiava insieme, l'elasticità del suo corpo sparita a causa dei suoi cambiamenti di peso negli anni, si presentò ai miei occhi e la analizzai per scovarne il significato. Aveva avuto abbastanza esperienza nella sua vita perché il suo peso cambiasse così drasticamente, provata da piccole, quasi invisibili smagliature allineate sul suo fianco.

 

Il mio peso non era mai cambiato prima. Ero sempre stato un bambino paffuto, le guance rosse dai costanti pizzichi da parte di mia zia. Mentre crescevo, il mio peso non mutava veramente, ma si espandeva leggermente. Ero ancora un po' paffuto, ma questa caratteristica era sparita dal mio viso e invece prevaleva sui miei fianchi, formando maniglie dell'amore e un po' di pancia, verso gambe robuste. Quando toccavo quelle parti di pelle colorata sui fianchi di Gerard, sembrava che lui fosse stato veramente grosso durante un periodo della sua vita. Non era mai stato grasso nella mia mente, ma portava più peso sui suoi fianchi, le sue curve sembravano quasi femminili. Tracciai con le mani sopra quei segni, afferrandoli tra le dita con un po' di carne, bloccandoli nella mia mente e lavorando con qualcos'altro.

 

Mi sollevai un po' più sul letto, facendo scorrere la mia mano libera tra i suoi capelli, scostando le ciocche che assomigliavano a zampe di ragno dai suoi occhi per vedere le rughe sulla sua fronte e le sue zampe di gallina più distintamente. I capelli di Gerard sono sempre stati di un colore ebano tendente al carbone, come il carboncino con il quale era solito disegnare, cadenti sopra la sua fronte importante in grosse ciocche, o a lato. La sua chioma era piuttosto lunga e mentre la studiavo avrei dovuto accorgermi della sfumatura troppo scura e innaturale dei suoi capelli, ma ero troppo distratto dal suo nuovo aspetto, una volta che quelle ciocche non erano più davanti al suo viso. Vidi quanto era ampia la sua fronte, non di una naturale imminenza, ma per il dislocamento dei suoi capelli color ebano. Era nei suoi quaranta e la sua attaccatura dei capelli stava già iniziando a recedere. Non era troppo, e non era nemmeno evidente a meno che non tirassi tutto indietro (il che era forse il motivo per cui Gerard teneva i suoi capelli davanti alla sua vista la maggior parte del tempo). I suoi capelli erano spessi, ma si stavano lentamente dissolvendo dal loro stato d'origine, alcune ciocche ridotte ai capelli fini come quelli di un bambino.

 

Quando tirai un po' più indietro i suoi capelli mi accorsi delle sue radici. Dovetti inclinarmi ancora di più, il mio naso quasi premuto sulla sua ormai fronte larga finché non potei vedere la distinzione del colore. Ho sempre saputo che i suoi capelli erano probabilmente troppo neri per essere naturali, ma non avevo mai pensato che li avesse veramente tinti. Nessun uomo da me conosciuto lo faceva. Comunque la prova era lì; piccole ma distinguibili radici di color castano erano visibili. E più guardavo da vicino quella parte di Gerard, mentre lui non profferiva ancora parola, mi accorsi di qualcos'altro.

 

C'era un capello bianco, più di uno in realtà, soprattutto mentre iniziavo a cercarli. Il bianco era mischiato al color castano, che era nascosto sotto il falso colore nero dei suoi capelli, rendendo tutto fottutamente grigio. Odiavo il grigio; non era né bianco né nero, né giusto né sbagliato. Non era una risposta chiara a niente. Ma questo grigio che sporcava i capelli di Gerard lo era. Era una risposta, che io lo volessi o meno. Mi diceva che Gerard era vecchio. Davvero vecchio. Quarantasette anni. Trenta anni in più di me, e trenta volte più grande era l'ansia la quale ero abituato provare.

 

Gerard non sembrò accorgersi delle mie palpate sui suoi capelli; era sdraiato di schiena sul cuscino, il suo collo arcuato ed esposto nuovamente. I suoi occhi erano chiusi, e respirò felicemente quando le mie dita si incastrarono sulla sua chioma. Gli piaceva, ma questo non faceva che spaventarmi. Rimossi la mia mano, trascinandola lentamente sul suo corpo e lasciandola finalmente riposare sul suo petto, esattamente sopra il suo cuore. Dio, persino il suo cuore sembrava vecchio, batteva più lentamente del mio. E ancora, il cuore di un topo in tutta velocità avrebbe avuto un battito più lento del mio stesso.

 

''Sei vecchio,'' dissi improvvisamente, non rendendomi conto che quelle parole erano scese dalla mia bocca. Quando colpirono l'aria e riempirono le mie orecchie, comunque, volevo riafferrarle e rimetterle dentro la mia bocca. Erano così forti che avrebbero potuto rompere i miei denti.

 

_Oh Dio_ , pensai di nuovo e inaspettatamente. E se Gerard avesse perso i suoi denti? Poteva perdere i suoi denti? Mia nonna aveva una dentiera, ma pensavo che questo valesse solo per le persone davvero anziane. Adesso Gerard sarebbe potuto entrare dentro quella categoria? Oh  _Dio_ , pensai nuovamente. Stavo avendo un sacco di momenti biblici ma ero ancora lontano dal trovare la luce. Oh, che qualcuno mi salvi.

 

''Grazie,'' derise sarcasticamente Gerard. Sentii il suo petto risalire sotto la mia mano mentre ridacchiava un po', scuotendo la testa come fosse una presa in giro. Non era arrabbiato, ma mi ero accorto che quella non era di certo la cosa più bella che avesse mai sentito di sé. Tenne gli occhi chiusi mentre muoveva una mano per farla incastrare con la mia sopra il suo petto.

 

''Volevo dire,'' controbattei in fretta, sperando di riuscire a spiegarmi. Feci affidamento ai miei pensieri perplessi in cerca di qualche risposta, ma ne uscii con niente. Non c'era nessun ragionamento nell'età. Succedeva e basta. E non c'ero stato per abbastanza tempo nella vita di Gerard per fornire una risposta. ''Non lo so. E' solo che... Oh Dio.''

 

 _Alleluja_ , pensai amaramente nella mia testa.

 

Guardai verso di lui, i suoi occhi ancora serrati. Apparentemente, si fidava ciecamente.

 

''Hai quarantasette anni, Gerard...'' Soffiai l'ultima parte, non sicuro di riuscire a tenerne un'altra dentro.

 

''E' vero,'' concordò con una voce così pulita da non riuscire a decifrarne nessuna emozione ''E tu hai diciassette anni, Frank.''

 

Il modo in cui disse quelle parole, così aspro ma discreto, sputando fatti con una dura spiegazione, mi fece tremare, finché aprì finalmente i suoi occhi. C'era un tono serio rifletto dietro la sfumatura olivastra, ma potevo comunque sentire l'umiltà che mi mise a mio agio. Deglutì rumorosamente, continuando i suoi pensieri. ''Lo so già. Cosa ci trovi di nuovo?''

 

''Non lo so...'' sospirai, sentendomi un completo idiota. E maleducato. Potevo sentire l'imbarazzo formarsi dentro di me, insinuandosi nelle mie guance in una sfumatura scarlatta non voluta. I miei pensieri sembravano insipidi e presuntuosi, ma li dissi lo stesso. ''Hai i capelli bianchi.''

 

Rise nuovamente. ''So già queste cose, Frank. Smettila di essere insistente,'' mi riferì, la sua voce diventò severa, ma per un solo microsecondo. Sapevo che non era arrabbiato con me, solo che i suoi difetti erano finalmente a conoscenza di entrambi.

 

''Mi dispiace,'' mi scusai, abbassando la testa.

 

''No, va bene,'' insistette Gerard, stringendo la mano che era sul suo petto. ''Stai solo dicendo quello che è ovvio, Frank. E' qualcosa che già so. E' come se ti dicessi che tu fossi basso.''

 

''Ehi,'' tagliai corto, sopracciglia che formavano una 'V'.

 

Passavo sempre sulla difensiva quando si parlava della mia altezza. Odiavo essere alto tanto quanto le ragazze che conoscevo. E non potevo evitare il fatto di aver ereditato le gambe corte da mia madre. Esattamente come Gerard non poteva evitare di invecchiare.

 

''Diventi sensibile quando si parla della tua altezza, io lo divento quando si parla dei miei capelli'' mi prese in giro Gerard, facendo una battuta per ripulire l'aria. Funzionò solo per i primi secondi di deboli risate finché vennero sostituite da tensione, prendendomi di nuovo.

 

''Gerard, sei –'' Fortunatamente, mi fermò, prima che io potessi essere di nuovo insistente.

 

''Vecchio? Sì, lo so,'' traspirò velocemente quelle parole, cercando di dimenticarsele. Ondeggiò una mano in aria, come per scacciarle via. Quando spostò lo sguardo sui miei occhi, smise di essere così apatico. Forse non voleva parlare della sua età, considerandola frivola e poco importante, ma io volevo parlarne. Dovevo parlarne; Mi stavo praticamente dimenando nella mia stessa pelle. Lui se ne accorse e si rese conto di dovermi aiutare. Il suo sguardo diventò più premuroso , percependo il mio tumulto interno e facendolo scomparire con le sue mani mentre accarezzava dolcemente la schiena, le parole che colpivano i miei timpani.

 

''Cosa c'è di sbagliato nell'età?'' domandò velocemente, non dandomi modo di rispondere ''Sono solo numeri e figure. Non abbiamo bisogno di matematica nella società, abbiamo bisogno di ar–''

 

Toccava a me stavolta, buttarlo giù, lasciando finalmente uscire la mia risposta. ''Abbiamo bisogno di arte, lo so,'' dissi, ondeggiando la mia stessa mano in art. Deridendo le sue azioni abilmente, la mia faccia diventò preoccupata. Feci cadere nuovamente la mano sul suo petto, focalizzando l'attenzione su di noi. ''Ma nessuno lo capirà. Non lo sto capendo nemmeno io...''

 

''Non tutti capiscono l'arte, Frank. Nemmeno tu all'inizio,'' rispose a tono, la sua voce bucò l'aria che era troppo densa da muoversi. Sospirò e continuò quando io non stavo dando nessun tipo di risposta . ''Quando si parla d'arte, ci sono due differenti tipi di persone. Il primo tipo guarda il quadro e poi va a vederne un altro. Sanno che stanno guardando dell'arte, ma non capiscono cosa è realmente. Non possono capire che l'arte è attorno a loro – in grandi varietà di forme. Per loro, Rembrandt e Pollock facevano le stesse cose – facevano bei quadri.'' Alzò in alto la sua mano e fece ondeggiare le sue dita con una voce dal tono beffardo. Cercai indietro ogni indizio che mi riportasse a chi era Rembrandt e che cosa aveva dipinto. ''Loro non capiscono, e soprattutto, non capiranno mai che l'arte è ovunque; nascosta sotto rocce e sassi, dietro angoli e vicoli. In sacchi della spazzatura e dentro vecchi, sporchi appartamenti.''

 

La sua ultima frase fece battere il mio cuore. Sapevo che eravamo noi ad essere quell'arte in vecchi, sporchi appartamenti di cui lui stava parlando.

 

“Qual è l’altro tipo di persona?” domandai a Gerard, il suo sguardo che incontrava il mio.

“Ah” respirò, un sorriso si faceva strada attraverso la sua faccia seria.

“Questo è il mio tipo preferito. Sono tipo di persone che guarderanno abilmente ogni pezzo, osservando i colpi di pennello e lo spessore della pittura sulla tela. Chiederanno perché l’artista ha scelto di dipingerlo domandandosi cosa significhi. Ma quando usciranno del museo, i loro occhi non smetteranno di analizzare la bellezza di tutto ciò che vedranno intorno a loro. Per loro, Pollock, Rembrandt e Picasso sono pittori molto, ma molto diversi e anche ognuno dei loro pezzi è molto diverso. Non raggruppano tutto insieme nell’arte e pertanto non raggruppano tutto insieme nella vita. Conoscono le regole, le linee guida per le cose, ma sanno che c’è un’eccezione. Sanno che la Cappella Sistina è un lavoro con gli standard dell’arte moderna ma non è migliore o diversa dai graffiti su un lato di uno sporco condominio.

 

Quando ebbe finito, la sua voce assunse un tono più grave. Aveva un aspetto tranquillo mentre lasciava sprofondare la testa sullo spessore del cuscino e un'ombra cupa, accentuata dall'oscurità della stanza, piano piano si faceva strada attraversandogli il viso.

 

Gerard era il secondo tipo di persona. Vedeva l’arte tutt’intorno a lui, e non solo quello, ma sapeva vedere anche le imperfezioni. Sapeva quando infrangere le regole e lo faceva anche molto spesso. Niente sembrava scalfirlo, era tutto congegnato per essere proprio cosi. Gerard era il secondo tipo, ma potevo dire dalle disperazione impressa nelle sue labbra serrate che ero più vicino alla prima categoria.

 

Mi fece cadere il cuore. Sapevo di essermi già sentito così prima d’ora. Prima di incontrare l’artista e anche durante le prime settimane delle mie visite, l’arte era solo arte per me. Non l’avevo mai apprezzata. Ma non era più così, o almeno pensai di non esserlo. Ho avuto modo di crescere  e di apprezzare l’arte.

 

Mi trovai a pensare che non sapevo chi fosse Rembrandt. Non sapevo di cosa stesse parlando Gerard. Non ero arrivato così lontano come pensavo, specialmente quando cominciai a mettere sempre più a fuoco i capelli grigi di Gerard  e cosa diceva.

 

“Tristemente” la sua voce deviò i miei pensieri, per fortuna. Parlò con un ritmo premeditato. Il primo tipo di persona era troppo comune e il secondo non lo era abbastanza.

 

 Spostò i suoi occhi da me e sentii il mio cuore affondare nel petto e depositarsi sul fondo. I suoi occhi, solitamente verdi, persero il colore nel buio. Non poteva rinunciare a me, non poteva rinunciare a tutto questo, mi dissi insensibilmente. No, non per colpa della sua età. Sapevo che c’erano tante altre cose e persone che avrebbero potuto distruggerci. C’erano troppi tipi uno e non abbastanza due. Volevo essere nella seconda categoria con Gerard così tanto che il solo pensiero mi faceva male. E ancora, con tutto questo dolore, tutto questo volere e desiderare di essere con lui, non riuscivo ugualmente a parlare. Non dissi una dannata parola per difendermi, per difendere Gerard. Ero silenzioso e zitto sperando che questa situazione si aggiustasse da sola. E anche se l’avesse fatto, sapevo che probabilmente nulla dentro di me per lasciarlo andare. Forse era  più semplice per Gerard negare la sua età perché aveva più esperienza e sapeva come fare, ma io stavo ancora imparando.

 

Trovò improvvisamente la forza per sedersi usando i gomiti per sostenersi contro la testiera del letto. Mi avvicinai a lui, trascinato in parte dalla sua mano.  Ero debole nei movimenti, insicuro di cosa sarebbe arrivato dopo. Gerard notò la mia insicurezza e le sue forti mani mi sfiorarono la guancia, spostandomi il viso premurosamente verso il suo per guardarlo. Lo feci, i nostri occhi si incontrarono e si scagliarono attraverso le iridi e le pupille, esaminandoci a vicenda nella maniera più completa. Gerard voleva che mi bastasse guardarlo, i suoi occhi non la sua età.

 

Gerard era vecchio, io ero giovane. E questo era molto strano.

 

“Se vuoi fermare tutto questo, Frank” Gerard sospirò piano, le nostre fronti erano unite ma le nostre labbra erano ancora separate. La sua voce crebbe ancora di più e potevo giurere di aver trovato un briciolo di depressione, qualcosa di così inusuale dal solito sorriso dell’artista.

 

"Basta solo dire alcune parole. Possiamo fermare questo. Puoi dire no; non devi rimanere con me. Puoi metterti i tuoi vestiti e andare a casa e faremo finta che tutto questo non sarà mai accaduto"  
  
"Ma non voglio fare finta che non sia mai successo," trovai improvvisamente la mia voce, nel luogo più profondo del mio cuore. Cominciai a dire quello che pensavo senza nessuna considerazione, e una volta che le parole erano uscite, potevo guardarle obbiettiva mente.  
  
Non volevo davvero far finta, uno sbaglio, un difetto- solo come l'unico nella mano di Gerard, proprio come quella nella mano di Gerard, che stava ancora la reggendo la presa sul mio viso. Non volevo dimenticare  questo. Gerard mi stava insegnando così tanto, sia sull'arte che sulla vita in generale. Era vero, poteva ancora essere il mio insegnate, solamente con i nostri vestiti addosso e senza tutto quel forte ansimare, ma non lo volevo ugualmente. Una volta che avevo avuto il tutto, era dura tornare indietro al nulla, o anche solo al qualcosa. Volevo continuare a interagire con lui come stavo facendo. Quando eravamo insieme, non eravamo solo un insegnante e uno studente, eravamo due persone nude l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, era più facile imparare, crescere e anche essere. Avevo bisogno di Gerard come un insegnante, ma ne avevo più bisogno come un amante, un amico - o cosa diavolo eravamo. Sapevo che se avremmo finito nel modo in cui eravamo ora, con tutta la confusione nella mia mente, non sarei mai stato il secondo tipo di persona. Sarei sempre stato il primo. Non volevo essere il primo. Avevo bisogno di lavorarci su; non potevo lasciarlo finire.  
  
 La conversazione sulla libertà mi tornò in mente presto quel giorno. Potevamo essere liberi, se eravamo noi stessi. L’età era stata necessaria e sapevamo del  pericolo che stavamo correndo ma avevamo deciso di essere liberi. L’età erano solo numeri e figure. Non ne avevamo bisogno per sopravvivere. Avevamo bisogno dell’amore, della passione, e dell’arte per sopravvivere. Gerard era tutto questo per me, e mi faceva crescere ogni secondo. Nella libertà, avevo bisogno di trovare cosa volevo e, Dio, volevo Gerard. Guardandolo, individuando la disperazione che c’era nei nostri occhi, mi fece vedere dieci volte più chiaramente. Volevo essere me stesso, ma avevo bisogno di lui. Io volevo lui.

 

Sì, aveva 47 anni. Lo sapevo e potevo lavorarci su. Era anche anche un uomo. Entrambe erano cose a cui non avevo mai pensato, ma ero qui, nudo nel suo letto, la sua mano sul mio viso, le fronti premute insieme e i baci ancora freschi sulle nostre labbra. Mi stava dicendo che se volevo, potevo andarmene, e non era la prima volta che mi ricordava di questa opportunità.

"Voglio che questo continui a succedere," gli dissi onestamente, i miei occhi persi nei suoi. Vidi una crepa e delle pieghe nel suo sorriso, che dimostravano quanti anni avesse.  
  
Lo voleva anche lui.  
  
"Allora continueremo a farlo succedere, per quanto tu voglia, per quanto tu ne avrai bisogno," disse Gerard seriamente.  
  
Le sue mani percossero il mio viso, sgattaiolando e afferrando il mio collo. Mi trascinò in un abbraccio, che accettai e resi più intimo, la nostra carne nuda si toccava e c'era una scintilla tra di noi. Qualcosa a cui non potevo ancora dare un nome, ma avevo il presentimento che fosse qualcosa di buono.  
  
"Ti ricordo quando citasti le mie parole, Frank?" Chiese improvvisamente Gerard, ancora stretto nel l'abbraccio. La sua testa sulla mia spalla, il suo mento appuntiti premuto contro di me. Mi staccai e lo guardai scettico, non certo di cosa stesse dicendo.  
  
"Quando dovevo disegnarti" specificò, facendo un cenno con la nulla che tolse dal mio braccio. "Prima che tutto questo succedesse. Dissi che potevi dipingere che potevi dipingere qualsiasi cosa tu volessi. Un cielo arancione, l'erba verde, la terra rossa. Qualsiasi cosa da possibile." Gerard fece una pausa, lasciandomi assaporare quel ricordo non molto lontano.  
  
"Mi dissi di renderti più vecchio così potevo stare con te." deviò le sue parole, allungandole mentre inclinava la testa da un lato, lasciandomi seguire il treno dei suoi pensieri. Annuì con un sorriso, continuando quando vide che i miei occhi si illuminarono.  
  
"Rendimi più giovane, Frank. Fai la stessa cosa con me. Fammi diventare parte della tua arte."  
  
Respirai e feci un sospiro contenute, le parole e i ricordi mi avrebbero colpito in piena faccia, se fosse stato possibile. Mi chinai ancora nell'abbraccio, le nostre labbra si incontrarono in un bacio, potevo sentire il suo respiro dentro di me. Ero molto grato di averlo, di poterlo stringere tra le braccia. In quel momento il fatto che non potevamo più tornare indietro ed essere studente e insegnante (anche se l'avessi voluto) era rinchiuso nella mia mente, incorporato dentro un luogo che dovevo ancora trovare. Aveva visto troppo di me e io avevo visto troppo di lui per far tornare tutto alla normalità. E in verità, eravamo solo all'inizio.  
  
Ci baciammo per un po', la fame arrivava nell'abbraccio, i miei denti mordevano il suo labbro inferiore per un po' prima che mi allo fai. Non andai troppo lontano, ma guardai il suo viso prima di cominciare a baciarlo tutt'intorno gentilmente come fece lui l'aprile notte che facemmo sesso, provando a rendermi più vecchio. Solo questa volta quando lo baciai, all'inizio per renderlo più giovane, realizzai che le sue imperfezioni, le sue rughe, i suoi capelli grughi, e si, anche le sue macchie dell'età, erano quello che volevo da lui. Aveva apparentemente questi difetti causati dal vivere la sua vita, dall'essere se stesso, ed lui era chi volevo. Aveva bisogno di raccontarmi più storie così avrei potuto imparare sperando che un giorno avrei potuto raccontargli le mie (e chi lo sapeva, magari lui poteva anche farne parte). Avevo anche bisogno delle sue macchie d'età per ricordarmi di mia nonna e realizzare la vera distinzione d'età. L'età erano solo numeri, ma i segni che aveva degli anni ormai passati, questi erano una vera vittoria. Erano quello che volevo realmente, e la loro connotazione negativa non era più importante. Volevo Gerard semplicemente come essere umano.  
  
Le mie strette divennero più lente e i miei pensieri si scontrarono con i piani di realizzazione. Terminai il mio viaggio con un bacio veloce sulla mia fronte, prima di tornare alla nostra precedente postazione, con un sorriso compiaciuto dipinto sul volto.  
  
"Già fatto?" chiese, con un tono scherzoso. Corrugò le sopracciglia perplesso, senza poter nascondere una nota di compiacimento. Annuii, con il sorriso che occupava ancora metà del mio viso.  
  
"Non c'era nulla che avessi bisogno di cambiare" gli dissi con la stessa arroganza che lui aveva sempre posseduto.  
  
Gli angoli della sua bocca vacillarono. Potevo vedere l’eccitazione e la felicità nei suoi occhi color oliva ed erano come quelli di un bambino la mattina di Natale. E per una volta, Gerard non disse una parola. Era calmo e lasciava che tutto accadesse, apprezzandolo interamente. Ci baciammo ancora, facendo danzare le nostre lingue ancora ed ancora.

 

Eravamo più a nostro agio l’uno con l’altro, qualcosa che non mi sembrava possibile. Stavamo semplicemente crescendo insieme.

Quando nel nostro bacio, i nostri corpi si sdraiarono l’uno sopra l’altro, non potevo credere che solo una notte prima eravamo stati veramente insieme. Sembrava fosse molto tempo prima.

 

E forse, lo era veramente.

 

 

 


	25. Intimità

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzione: [Lorenza](https://twitter.com/burnjtdown) , [Miriam](https://twitter.com/miriamcarandent), [Emma](https://twitter.com/wearealisinners) , [Amaia](https://twitter.com/Angussguitar) e [Raven](https://twitter.com/hate_homophobia)
> 
> Buona lettura.

Il resto del fine settimana passò in una nebbia di carne, sudore e lo sfarfallare di ali bianco sporche. Ci addormentammo velocemente quella notte, e sebbene le nostre palpebre si muovevano spesso la mattina, non fummo mai completamente svegli prima del giorno seguente. Gerard si rifiutò di dirmi il momento nel quale baciò i miei occhi aperti, ma sapevo doveva essere mezzogiorno inoltrato dal modo in cui la luce arancione del sole entrava dalla sua finestra. Il bagliore cascava sul pavimento, trasformando il legno color mandorla in una tonalità color zenzero e illuminando la polvere nella luce del mattino. Quando, alla fine, ci alzammo dal letto, l'aria fredda colpì il mio petto nudo e mi avvolsi attorno al lenzuolo per tenermi caldo mentre camminavo verso la zona luminosa. Il pavimento era tiepido al tatto e non vedevo più la necessità di coprirmi. Lasciai cadere pigramente il lenzuolo quando Gerard prese il suo posto attorno a me.

 

Non ci sentimmo più stanchi, ma dopo una rapida colazione, tornammo a letto per la maggior parte del resto della giornata. Intrecciammo i nostri corpi ed esplorammo l'uno quello dell'altro con le nostre mani e, quando Gerard si fece più audace, anche con le bocche e con le lingue. Tenni le mie labbra premute nei posti che mi erano più familiari, il viso e il collo di Gerard, e lasciai che le mie mani vagassero ovunque. Ci alzammo dal letto ogni tanto solo per andare a vedere come il sole si rifletteva nella finestra della baia. Lì continuammo la stessa esplorazione davanti a tutto e tutti, ma troppo in alto e troppo dentro per essere visti. Il sole e le nostre mani mantennero i nostri corpi arrossati e svegli. La colomba era appollaiata sulla gabbia nella quale non era più confinata, guardandoci con la testa che si muoveva avanti e indietro. Appena la vidi; prestai più attenzione al paesaggio che c'era fuori. Il cielo era così azzurro e il sole così caldo, nonostante il piccolo brivido di freddo e l'aria densa di fuori. La neve se n'era andata da terra da molto tempo, ma l'erba stava ancora lottando per crescere contro l'aria gelida. Rubai degli sguardi occasionali a Gerard e, ogni volta che lo feci, lui stava fissando solo me.

 

"Questo è quello che di solito è l'intimità," mi informò in modo casuale, quando catturai il suo sguardo per la quinta volta, e decise di indugiare. A un tratto si avvicinò a me, avvolgendo la mano attorno alla mia schiena. Baciò la mia fronte e, infine, guardò fuori.

 

Non disse nulla riguardo alla sua affermazione nei momenti che passarono. Anche quando mi spostai dall'incavo del suo collo per guardarlo, per sondarlo, lui era tranquillo. Il suo viso era severo, gli occhi socchiusi per bloccare alcuni dei raggi sole che passavano attraverso. Stava pensando, ma non sapevo ancora che cosa. Ebbe la fortuna di poterla fare franca solo facendo affermazioni e senza nessuna conclusione. Non pensavo fossi ancora così audace.

Quando finalmente lasciammo la stanza, fu solo per lavarci – insieme, ovviamente. Non avevamo fatto sesso nella doccia questa volta; ci eravamo limitati a lavarci l’un l’altro invece. Le sue piccole dita si muovevano tra i miei capelli come un massaggiatore mentre utilizzava grandi quantità di shampoo. La bottiglia aveva una tinta blu scuro che non avevo mai visto nei negozi. Apparentemente era di qualche marca europea per capelli colorati, mi informò sotto i getti d’acqua. Notò che aveva un odore amaro non appena aprì il coperchio, ma mi assicurò che “funziona alla grande”. Non mi importava davvero di come sarebbero sembrati i miei capelli; erano abbastanza corti e, per la maggior parte pendevano dal mio cuoio capelluto, non sembrando per niente attraenti. Ma il modo in cui le sue dita scorrevano sotto e sopra, spalmando il sapone e massaggiando il mio cuoio capelluto… era quasi meglio del sesso. Quasi. Lasciai cadere la mia testa all’indietro nel suo palmo mentre continuava a massaggiarmi e io chiusi gli occhi, lasciando la mascella allentata. Era calmante e rilassante; mi ritrovai a gemere a un certo punto, ma cercai di trattenermi al meglio che potevo. Ero abbastanza sicuro che Gerard mi avesse sentito dal modo in cui mi sorrideva mentre mi girava per massaggiare la parte frontale dei miei capelli. Non sembrava importargli. Baciava il mio collo e le mie orecchie mentre continuava a baciarmi, afferrando e accarezzando occasionalmente la mia erezione quasi dura, ma mai segandomi completamente.

“E’ domenica,” sussurrò al mio orecchio mentre eravamo nella doccia, con il ritmo dell’acqua che guidava i movimenti delle sue mani. “Il giorno del riposo. Abbiamo bisogno di prenderci una pausa dal fotterci il cervello a vicenda.”

Rise luminoso, mentre io mi limitai a sorridere. Non sapevo cosa si supponeva che dovessimo fare se non facevamo sesso, ma ero disposto a scoprirlo. La prima cosa che fece fu quella di spingere la mia testa cautamente indietro sotto il getto d'acqua, il sapone bianco e le bolle scendevano sul mio viso e nello scarico. Mi baciò, e anche se ero girato e faceva male, non sembrava avere importanza in quel momento che non stavamo, come disse eloquentemente, fottendoci il cervello.

Dopo la nostra doccia, mi asciugò, continuando con l’intimità. Solo più tardi avevo capito che le sue affermazioni audaci erano correlate. Avevo capito che Gerard si stava comportando da Gerard, facendo affermazioni audaci solo per lo shock che causavano. Ero così rilassato mentre mi asciugava con la sua asciugamano, non pensavo che mi sarei potuto shockare. Mi sentivo bene fra le sue braccia, gli avrei lasciato fare qualsiasi cosa. Si stava prendendo cura di me, ma non più nel modo in cui lo avrebbe fatto un genitore o un insegnante. Lo faceva come un amante. Da fidanzato a fidanzato, o qualsiasi diavolo di cosa eravamo. Tendevamo a curarci delle reciproche esigenze, -o alcune delle quali potevamo gestire. Mi sentivo male a non reciprocare, ma lui non me lo aveva mai chiesto. Tecnicamente, non gli avevo mai chiesto di lavarmi i capelli o asciugarmi, o in seguito di darmi del cibo, lui lo faceva e basta.

Per tutto il tempo in cui si era preso cura di me, gli avevo fatto fare tutto ed e stavo sognando ad occhi aperti, stando con la testa fra le nuvole per un po’. Quando riuscì ad uscire da questo stato mi offrii di aiutarlo nello stesso modo, ma lui si limitò a prendere la mano che avevo esteso, avvolgerla nella sua e baciare le mie dita, distraendomi da cosa volevo fare prima. Era dannatamente determinato a prendersi cura di me, e dannazione, non avrei nemmeno protestato.

Più tardi quel giorno, quando la fame raggiunse le nostre pance, Gerard aprì il suo frigorifero e tirò fuori la pagnotta di croccante pane francese che avevamo consumato per l’intero weekend. Era ormai metà finito, ma Gerard era ancora in grado di sezionare tre o quattro grandi pezzi di pane e darli a me.

Avevo sempre visto questo tipo di pane nel supermercato, impilato su scaffali alti e avvolti in carta marrone, ma non gli avevo mai prestato molta attenzione. Mia madre aveva sempre comprato per noi il Wonderbread bianco, senza mai cambiarlo. Quell’altro tipo di pane rimaneva sugli scaffali, semplicemente non era per noi. Non sapevo se era perché lo mangiavo con Gerardo o era proprio il pane in se, ma aveva un buon sapore; meglio di qualsiasi pane che la Wonder avesse mai fatto. Il suo centro umido e soffice aveva una trama diversa nella mia bocca. Dovevo masticarlo e spezzare la spessa crosta esterna. Gerard non aveva mai tagliato il pane ma lo spezzava pezzo dopo pezzo. Diceva che tagliare qualcosa che non aveva una forma definita, avrebbe solo rovinato l’oggetto, in questo caso il pane. Inoltre, si manteneva fresco per molto tempo e il coltello (una volta tagliata la crosta) avrebbe rovinato il centro soffice. Spezzò il pane pezzo dopo pezzo per me, per condividere anche quella cosa.

Pensavo che dopo il primo giorno mi sarei stancato di quel pane, ma così non fu. Probabilmente perché ogni volta c’era una varietà differente di formaggio con cui mangiarlo, e anche un tubetto di crema al burro.

I formaggi erano la cosa più strana che avessi mai assaggiato. Ero abituato al cheddar o alla mozzarella, ma quando mi mostrò brie e feta, non avevo idea di cosa fossero. Erano troppo salati e amari nella mia bocca, ma li mandai giù comunque per non deluderlo della mia mancanza di cultura. Di solito aspettavamo l’ultimo momento per mangiare, e fino a quel punto, ero alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa che potesse far smettere di contorcere il mio stomaco.

“Ti abituerai,” mi disse Gerard con un sorriso sulla faccia mentre mi osservava mandare giù il feta per la prima volta. Apparentemente non avevo fatto un buon lavoro cercando di nascondere il mio disgusto. Prese un grande pezzo di feta e lo mise in bocca, come dimostrazione della sua affermazione. Continuava a parlare e sorridere, con il cibo accumulato su un lato nella sua guancia. “Ti sei abituato al vino, dopo tutto.”

Annuii e alzai gli occhi al cielo mentre prendevo un sorso di quella bevanda che avevo imparato ad amare. Ora avevo voglia di quel liquido viola che all’inizio mi aveva disgustato. Mi piaceva il retrogusto che lasciava sul retro e sulla punta della mia lingua. Avevo iniziato a tenere il vino a lungo nella mia bocca, lasciando che il gusto mi invadesse, proprio come faceva Gerard ogni volta. Generalmente prendeva sempre lo stesso tipo di vino (o almeno credevo, non ero aggiornato su questo tipo di cose), ma anche se ne prendeva uno un po’ più costoso, potevo sempre prenderne quanto ne volevo.

Finivamo sempre per ubriacarci quando bevevamo il vino, ma quello stato non era mai dovuto al vino in sé. Per lo più bevevamo per accentuare il cibo che mangiavamo, o per accentuare l’un l’altro. Ma l’aura e l’atmosfera dell’altra persona erano le cose che ci facevano davvero ubriacare. Ci bevevamo l’un l’altro, baciando i nostri corpi e le nostre facce, esplorando regioni che non avevamo ancora visto. Non avevamo bisogno di sesso per farlo accadere, avevamo solo bisogno di essere intimi.

Intimi, continuavo a ripetere le parole nella mia testa. Stavo iniziando a capire la frase di Gerard.

La parte migliore di questa sbornia era che non c'erano postumi, solo una lieve fitta mattutina e svegliarmi con Gerard accanto a me. Era un brutto effetto collaterale di cui volevo sbarazzarmi.   
  
Avremmo quasi potuto sembrare gente di alta classe per come abbiamo mangiato il nostro pane francese delicato con una varietà di formaggi, seguiti da vini deliziosi, ma siamo stati tutt'altro che sofisticati. Avremmo mangiato il nostro cibo al centro della casa, sparsi su un lenzuolo come se stessimo per andare ad un pic-nic, tra la sua serie di libri e barattoli di vernice. Eravamo stati nudi la maggior parte del tempo su quelle coperte dove avremmo mangiato e avremmo vivamente dubitato che una qualsiasi popolazione civile avrebbe mangiato vino e formaggi sulla stessa coperta dove eravamo stati senza vestiti.   
Mi è sempre piaciuto baciarlo in quel modo. Ho potuto assaggiare le bacche amare nella sua bocca, in contrasto con il salato del formaggio. Il pane, con le sue qualità calde e spugnose, sembrava assorbire tutti i sapori allo stesso momento.   
Se avevo baciato Gerard subito dopo aver mangiato era come se io l'avessi assaggiato come cibo e farmi credere che avrei potuto mangiarlo interamente.   
  
Quando non stavamo mangiando o facendo il bagno, aggrovigliati così tanto l'uno sull'altro che talvolta faceva male muoversi.   
Passavamo del tempo guardando fuori dalla sua finestra, ma senza mai andare sul balcone. Non volevamo metterci i vestiti e non volevamo che la gente ci vedesse fuori insieme, intimi come eravamo. Non potevamo aiutare noi stessi talvolta con i nostri tocchi fisici, e il più delle volte, non lo stavamo nemmeno facendo.   
Sapevamo che non c'era il bisogno reale di toccare l'altra persona quando parlavamo o sonnecchiavamo nella luce del pomeriggio, ma a volte inconsciamente inconsciamente, lo facevamo.   
  
Gerard era solito giocare con i miei capelli e strofinarmi le spalle, una volta mi aveva fatto un massaggio mentre eravamo sdraiati dopo aver mangiato. Le sue mani erano dure e forti, le sue mani d'artista lavoravano nei nodi della mia piccola schiena adolescente.   
Ha detto che avevo un sacco di stress, anche se sapevo che era diminuito così tanto da quando avevo iniziato ad andare a casa sua. Forse sono anche cresciuto di qualche centimetro.   
Gerard trovava ancora dello stress ma più lui si muoveva più sentivo che piano piano, se ne stava andando.   
  
Il mio stress cominciò ad accumularsi di nuovo quando mi sono reso conto che si era Domenica, questo non era un magico giorno di intimità, ma il giorno in cui avrei dovuto tornare a casa. Avevo trascorso probabilmente il miglior weekend della mia vita a casa di Gerard, dentro le sue braccia e lui dentro di me.   
Dio solo sapeva quanto io non volessi andarmene. Volevo vivere qui per sempre, anche se questo termine non esisteva nella sua mente. Non c'era cosa come il "per sempre", ma solo per quanto a lungo qualcosa poteva durare, volevo passare tutta la durata con questo artista, quest'uomo - una delle persone più magiche che avessi mai conosciuto.   
  
Non era solo Gerard la causa di questo impulso. C'era qualcosa nel suo appartamento, qualcosa su queste mura spruzzate di vernice. Mi sentivo come se potessi davvero essere libero qui. Potevo esprimermi e potevo sentirmi a posto. Anche se quello che avevo fatto con la mia chitarra, Gerard mi faceva andare avanti. Lui ancora mi incoraggiava. Non avevo mai avuto quel tipo di supporto prima.   
  
I miei genitori mi avevano sempre detto che ero un bravo ragazzo, ma quella era scuola, la cosa che mi appassionava di meno. Ed erano i miei genitori; che dovevano dire qualcosa di carino su di me perché ero la loro carne e il loro sangue. Gerard era uno sconosciuto che avevo incontrato davanti a un negozio di liquori. Era di trent'anni più grande ed era molto meglio di me.   
  
  
Non aveva bisogno di dirmi nulla. Diamine, non aveva nemmeno bisogno di avere me nel suo appartamento proprio in quel momento. Ma ha l'ha sempre fatto. Mi ha detto la verità su tutto, ma ancora mi ha incoraggiato a sfidare quella verità. Forse ho fatto schifo con la chitarra, ma ho avuto la possibilità di cambiare la situazione. Le sue parole e le azioni significavano per me più di qualsiasi cosa che chiunque avesse mai fatto perché non aveva nulla a che fare loro.

La prerogativa dei miei genitori stava cambiando adesso più che mai. Non mi dicevano più che ero bravo, ma mi rimproveravano continuamente che era necessario che fossi bravo. Che dovevo essere bravo. Se non fossi stato bravo, non sarei andato bene a scuola. Se non fossi andato bene a scuola, non avrei mai trovato lavoro. Se non avessi mai trovato lavoro, avrei fallito nella vita. Magari non me lo ripetevano in questo esatto ciclo di termini ridondanti, ma il significato era quello. Potevo vederlo ogni volta che mia madre sospirava quando vedeva la mia pagella, e ogni volta che mio padre mi proibiva qualcosa di divertente. Erano delusi da me.  
  
Non c'era nessun 'devi' nel mondo di Gerard. Tutto ciò che volevo fare dipendeva da me, incluso il dormire con quest'uomo molto più grande di me. Gerard mi lasciava scegliere tutto. Potevo liberarmi di lui in ogni momento. Ma non sarei andato da nessuna parte. Io volevo restare qui, tra queste pareti dai colori luminosi incrostate di pittura per tutto il tempo possibile, infinito o no. Il mio tempo, però, almeno per questo weekend, andava incontro ad una fine molto più rapidamente di quanto avrei voluto.  
  
Telefonai mia madre qualche altra volta da casa di Gerard, facendole sapere che ero ancora con Sam e Travis, ma che eravamo a casa di uno dei loro amici, in modo che lei non provasse a chiamarli. La sua voce sembrò acuirsi per una preoccupazione ancora più radicata solo sul perché passassi così tanto tempo fuori casa. Sembrava diventare sempre più stanca in ogni momento della telefonata, e seccarsi sempre di più per ogni scusa che accampavo. Non sono mai stato vicino ai miei amici, anche quando non facevano i cazzoni, quindi questo comportamento era estremamente lontano da me.  
  
Quando chiamai domenica, mi disse di essere a casa per il mio solito orario, facendomi spezzare il cuore. Sapevo che avrei dovuto essere a casa - era una notte in tempo scolastico - ma c'era ancora qualche parte di me che sperava che potessi convincerla a farmi restare di più.

  
"Sarò da Sam stanotte," le dissi, la voce esitante per la quantità di bugie che stava reggendo. "Andremo entrambi a scuola domani mattina..."

  
"No," disse lei con fermezza, sorprendendomi. La linea telefonica cadde per un po', entrambi scioccati ogni cosa.

  
"Per favore torna a casa stanotte, Frank. Hai passato tutto il weekend con loro."

  
Annuii inizialmente, osservando la porta nera che nascondeva Gerard dall'angolo dei miei occhi.  
"Okay. Grazie."

  
Sapevo che l'artista mi avrebbe detto di combattere per ciò in cui credevo, ma Dio, non ero stupido. Se avessi esagerato, avrei potuto essere messo in punizione, o lei avrebbe preteso che fossi a casa in quel momento preciso. Avevo bisogno di prenderla per il verso giusto così che potevo passare qui più tempo possibile. E la ringraziavo per il suo tempo, anche se non ottenevo ciò che volevo.

  
Era il turno di mia madre di stare in silenzio. Sembrò sorpresa dai miei modi; non succedeva ogni giorno che un adolescente ringraziasse la sua mamma per non aver ottenuto quello che chiedeva. Gerard stava veramente iniziando a cambiarmi, come mia madre poteva vedere (anche se cieca sulla causa), per il meglio.

  
"Stai attento," mi disse prima che attaccassi.  
  
Per tutto il weekend, ogni volta che l'avevo chiamata aveva detto quelle stessi frasi alla fine, e mi colpivano sempre. Mia madre si preoccupava per me, e mi sentivo in colpa per le bugie che dicevo. Non mi piaceva mentire ai miei genitori, e questa era la prima volta dopo molto, molto tempo. Negli altri litigi con loro avevo semplicemente non detto tutta la verità. Loro non avevano idea che avessi mai bevuto o assunto droghe, ma questo era perché non erano mai capitati al momento giusto o non me lo avevano mai chiesto. Di conseguenza, quindi, non avevo mai mentito.

  
La funzione della frase "stai attento" sembrava applicarsi ora più che mai. Ero entusiasta con Gerard e lui sembrava di esserlo con me ugualmente, ma questo non significava che non potesse rivoltarsi contro di me in ogni momento. Quando esaminavo i fatti nella mia mente nei brevi momenti in cui non ci stavamo toccando né parlando, non sembravano mai mettersi nel giusto ordine in modo logico. Un uomo di quarantasette anni stava scopando un ragazzo di diciassette anni. Oh, e lo stava anche facendo ubriacare. Tutto ciò non suonava del tutto normale, e mi fece battere più forte il cuore nel petto, mentre mi chiedevo se non avessi soltanto avuto un lavaggio del cervello tutto questo tempo.

  
Ma quando mi allontanai dal telefono e vidi le braccia di Gerard aperte e in attesa e con la pelle scoperta, sapevo che questo era il posto più sicuro dove potessi essere e lui non mi stava facendo male in alcun modo, aspetto o forma. In effetti, stava guarendo vecchie ferite ricevute dalla mia famiglia e i miei amici; persone che non avevo mai considerato prima come una minaccia psicologica, mentale o emotiva. Sam e Travis erano probabilmente più pericolosi di quanto Gerard avrebbe mai potuto essere con me.

  
Quando io e Sam eravamo più piccoli, lui mi fece abituare a rubare la merce dai negozi. Poi mi fece appassionare all'alcol e alle droghe. E mai una volta Sam mi chiese se io tutto questo fosse okay per me. Semplicemente, supponeva che lo fosse. Gerard non faceva mai supposizioni. Faceva molta pressione sulle persone con solo le sue parole, per vedere se le sue teorie fossero giuste, ma rinunciava quando (e se) si sbagliava. Ovviamente, il suo ego arrogante non avrebbe mai ammesso di essere in errore, ma questo era una parte della persona che era. Era molto persuasivo nei suoi modi, ma sapeva quando fermarsi. Sapeva quanto il corpo e la mente umana poteva gestire, e faceva pressione solo fino a quel punto.  
  
Spesso mi chiedevo quante volte avesse dovuto sperimentare al fine di ottenere la simmetria che stava cerando come corretta. Sapeva esattamente cosa stava facendo, ma lo avrebbe fatto solo in una maniera tale che nessuno ne sarebbe stato ferito. Questo, nella mia testa almeno, lo rendeva la persona più prudente che conoscessi.

  
"Che ore sono?" chiesi alla fine, dopo un po' che la telefonata era finita. Gerard ed io eravamo ingarbugliati sul suo letto di nuovo.

  
Lo avevo chiesto, anche se avevo abbastanza immaginato che si rifiutasse di dirmi l'ora, come aveva fatto tutto il giorno. Potevo più o meno già rispondere da solo alla mia domanda; sapevo che si stava facendo tardi. Ci eravamo alzati nel pomeriggio, già perdendo, dormendo, un sacco di tempo che avremmo potuto usare per fare niente. Il nostro 'niente' consisteva in ciò che stavamo facendo esattamente allora: stare sul suo letto, semplicemente stesi l'uno sull'altro, iniziando una conversazione quando ne sentivamo l'urgenza. Non avevamo bisogno di parlare per stare bene insieme. Il modo in cui le sue mani sfioravano il mio corpo come acqua era esso stesso un linguaggio.

  
Gerard sospirò, il suo petto si muoveva su e giù vistosamente. Sapeva che sarei potuto andare solo più in ansia se me lo avesse detto, ma spostò il suo peso e aprì il comodino accanto al letto per dare un'occhiata all'orologio che teneva nello spazio chiuso. La sua faccia si corrugò quando vide i numeri, poi si girò a guardarmi. Stava steso sulla schiena, mentre io ero di fianco, puntellato sui gomiti. Le mie sopracciglia si aggrottarono vendendo la sua espressione, cosa che fece annuvolare lui ancora di più. Chiuse il cassetto e si spostò più vicino a me, avvolgendo un braccio intorno alla mia spalla.

  
"Vieni qui," sussurrò, spingendo il mio corpo scoperto verso di lui.

  
Lo raggiunsi docilmente, lasciando che mi posizionasse sotto il suo braccio, la mia mano appoggiata sul suo stomaco, proprio sopra l'ombelico. Appoggiai la testa sul suo petto e lo sentii posare un casto bacio sulla mia testa. I miei capelli a quel punto erano asciutti dopo la doccia e non più attaccati allo scalpo in un casino ingarbugliato. Apparentemente lo shampoo aveva funzionato a meraviglia e ora le mie ciocche sembravano avere una specie di voluminosità.

  
"Mi risponderai prima o poi?" Gli chiesi di nuovo con calma. Non stavo cercando di fare il capo con lui, ma la mia voce era uscita più secca del necessario.

  
"Sono quasi le sette e mezzo," mi informò, la voce in un crescendo di debole sgomento.

  
Strizzai gli occhi una volta sentito il numero, anche se sapevo che lo scuro cielo di fuori fosse un buon indice.

  
"Fanculo," sospirai, imprecando per la prima volta da quando ero lì. "Abbiamo due ore."

  
"No," ribatté Gerard. Alzai lo sguardo verso di lui dal suo petto, vedendo le sue labbra incresparsi. "Abbiamo due ore e mezza." Si aprì in un debole sorriso verso di me, ma servì a poco.

  
"Comunque non è abbastanza tempo," mi imbronciai, senza più guardarlo. Mi focalizzai su un filo vagante nel tessuto della coperta e iniziai a giocherellarci con le dita.

  
"Nessun tempo è abbastanza tempo" si oppose Gerard, tornando ad essere filosofico. Non ero in vena per questo. Amavo il fatto che mi insegnasse, ma quando veniva a teorizzare riguardo il tempo proprio in quel momento, era esso stesso un modo di perderlo, quel cazzo di tempo.

  
"La smetterai mai con questo, sì?" Balbettai con forza.

  
Sentii la mano di Gerard smettere di aleggiare nel suo movimento circolare sulla mia schiena, e alzai di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lui. Non sembrava arrabbiato o infelice, semplicemente non troppo colpito. Sospirai, dimenticando la piccola arrabbiatura che avevo avuto.

  
"Mi dispiace," mi scusai. Quando lui non si ritrasse, ma ricominciò il movimento circolare, mi portai più vicino al suo viso, muovendo un dito lungo il suo zigomo. "Vorrei solo che non te ne andassi."

  
"Nemmeno io vorrei che tu te ne andassi," affermò Gerard, la stanchezza nei suoi occhi e la sua voce mi sorpresero. Fui spiazzato, dimenticando che per tutto questo tempo lui probabilmente si era sentito esattamente come me. Gerard era sempre così attraente e sicuro di sé che mi pareva di lasciarmi sfuggire il fatto che lui fosse un essere umano reale e provasse anche altre emozioni.

  
La notte e la mattina dopo la prima volta che facemmo sesso mi venne improvvisamente in mente, e ricordai quando lui confessò che era spaventato tanto quanto lo ero io, forse anche di più. Era lui quello che sarebbe stato arrestato se tutto questo fosse caduto, non io. Lui era quello più grande, quello più saggio che avrebbe dovuto sapere meglio cosa fare piuttosto che farsi coinvolgersi in una situazione che non avrebbe visto un lieto fine per nessuno. Lui era quello che si assumeva un rischio enorme con uno sciocco ragazzino, e avrebbe avuto molto da perdere se mai venissimo beccati. Aveva ogni diritto di essere spaventato, ma io non riuscivo a comprenderlo. Lui era il mio insegnante e anche il mio idolo, nonostante provassi a guardarlo come una persona uguale a me, al mio fianco.

  
Lui semplicemente non era capace di provare paura. Anche se avevo visto che nei suoi occhi il venerdì, sabato e ora, domenica, stavo vedendo il dolore della separazione, continuavo a non recepirlo.  
  
Iniziai a capirne il senso a poco a poco, nonostante sentissi il suo petto fremere appena quando respirava. Lui sentiva la mia mancanza esattamente quanto io sentivo la sua, e non c'era ragione per cui dovessimo sentirci soli in questo modo. Gerard, nella mia mente, poteva non essere capace di provare emozioni così cupe, ma se io fossi riuscito a tenerci così intrecciati insieme da poterle provare come una sola persona, allora avrei potuto vedere la natura verosimile di ciò. Sentii qualcosa crescere dentro di me che per una volta in tutto il giorno non fosse il mio cazzo. Non avevamo ancora fatto sesso - un cambiamento per entrambi, noi che scopavamo sempre o che almeno facevamo qualcosa di sessuale, anche se questa relazione stava ancora vivendo la sua infanzia. Allora non mi importava del sesso, e questo sorprendeva persino me. Volevo baciare Gerard per fare di noi una persona sola di nuovo, e dirgli che tutto andava bene.

  
Il dito che avevo usato per scorrere lungo la sua guancia, lo portai sul retro del suo collo e lo tirai in avanti, lasciando che le nostre bocche si incontrassero prima in un secco respiro, e poi, profondamente, in qualcosa di più. Stava abbassando di un po' la guardia (per una volta) con le sue mosse, sopratutto perché raramente io iniziavo lunghi e profondi baci. Ero sempre pronto a completare, ma sempre troppo timido per iniziare.  
Aprii la bocca e feci scorrere la lingua in avanti lentamente, un umido ansito sfuggì ad entrambi. Lui lasciò che anche la sua lingua andasse avanti e in un attimo, ci stavamo di nuovo esplorando a vicenda. Era caldo e delicato, ed io tenni le dita prima arricciate poi larghe sul retro del suo collo, aggrovigliandole nei suoi capelli. Le sue mani massaggiarono su e giù le mie braccia prima che scivolassero sotto di esse e si dirigessero verso la mia schiena, attirandomi più vicino al suo corpo nudo. I nostri nasi si toccarono leggermente quando ci baciammo, le bocche si separarono leggermente, per poi scontrarsi di nuovo, a volte cambiando angolazione di attacco. I nostri respiri erano pesanti, nonostante i nostri movimenti fossero relativamente lenti.

Spostai la mano che era si trovava sul suo collo al suo petto e iniziai massaggiarlo fino ad arrivare al bacino, e la lasciai li. Potevo sentirlo premermi al suo interno dalla sua mano sul mio fondoschiena e dalle mie anche agevolare debolmente. Invece, dalla mia mano che dolcemente massaggiava il suo pene, potevo sentire i suoi fianchi oscillare in avanti, ma sicuramente non tanto energicamente quanto me.

Continuammo a baciarci, le nostre lingue che si legavano l’una nella bocca dell’altro, e sentii abissi calorosi, mentre le sue mani si spostavano dal mio fondoschiena al mio ano. Brontolai all’interno della sua bocca, sapendo quanto sensibile avevo scoperto fosse il mio fondoschiena, nei pochi giorni passati. Mantenne la sua mano nel mio ano per un po’, massaggiando su e giù, fino a che, una volta sceso alla lunghezza del fondoschiena, strinse l’alto della mia coscia bruscamente, e mi avvicinò a lui ancora di più.

Pensai che mi avrebbe inserito un dito, per prepararmi al sesso che non avevamo avuto durante tutto il giorno, ma che desideravo disperatamente. Mi era piaciuto tutto ciò che avevamo fatto quel giorno, ma volevo davvero fare sesso. In qualche modo ostruiva la mia mente. Me ne sarei andato fra poco, e dato che sarei tornato solo successivamente, avevo bisogno di questa scopata di congedo. Volevo che l’ultima azione del giorno fosse grande ed importante, come la nostra prima. A confronto di quella prima notte, avevo semplicemente il bisogno di far vedere a Gerard quanto desideravo tutto quanto.

Non mi aveva fatto alcun ditalino, per mia sorpresa. Avevo semplicemente continuato a baciarlo, sperando fosse solo un lasso di tempo, prima che la sua mano tornasse di nuovo e iniziasse a prepararmi. Gerard era sempre stato bravo nei preliminari, duravano ore.

Il puro e semplice pensiero di sesso mi aveva fatto respirare intensamente, il mio pene cresceva appena premevo contro alla sua coscia. Stavo dondolando al suo interno, e sapevo che lui poteva sentirlo, ma non aveva fatto nulla per dimostrarlo. Dovetti staccare la mia bocca dalla sua per prendere il respiro, facendo scivolare lentamente la mia lingua all’esterno, e muovendomi graziosamente al di sopra della sua faccia, in modo che potesse arrivarmi immediatamente al collo. Stavo ansimando duramente, e non potevo più baciare tanto lentamente quanto stavo facendo, respirando solamente dal naso. Strofinai la mia testa sulla sua spalla e appena sentii la sua bocca bagnata assalire il mio collo fremente borbottai, mediante un respiro.

“Mi dispiace per prima”, dissi, ancora respirando duramente. Si fermò per un secondo, come richiamando il ricordo, apparentemente lontano, delle mie immature preoccupazioni.

“Non c’è bisogno di scusarsi per quello che provi,” finalmente Gerard si era espresso, il fascino che tornava alla sua voce. Mi baciò lentamente fra un’affermazione e l’altra, i miei gemiti iniziarono ad attenuarsi grazie al mio ritegno. “I sentimenti, non importa quanto irrazionali, non hanno mai bisogno che una scusa vada con loro.”

Mi sentii sorridere alle sue parole, la sua seconda espressione lampeggiava dritta davanti nella mia mente.

“Potremmo vederci di nuovo domani,” Gerard continuò, la sua voce tornava alla genuinità. “Puoi venire ogni giorno dopo scuola, come hai fatto precedentemente. Posso ancora insegnarti come disegnare.” Fece una pausa, prendendosi un respiro e un intervallo dal bacio, e pronunciando le parole lentamente e in modo attenuato. “Se tu lo vuoi.”

“Certo che lo voglio,” dissi quasi immediatamente sollevando il mio viso, per incontrarlo di nuovo. I miei occhi erano più ampi del solito, per il semplice fatto che aveva dubbi riguardo al mio ritorno. Allora non si sentiva tanto duro quanto me?

 

Mi sorrise, raggiante di riconoscenza. Mi scosse i capelli e mi accarezzò il viso con la mano che era stata sulla mia coscia, ghignando tutto il tempo. Ruotai i miei occhi lentamente, essendo consapevole del suo fissarmi tutto il tempo. Calmò i miei sentimenti facendo incontrare le nostre labbra di nuovo, con baci lunghi e lenti, nei quali le lingue che andavano solo davanti alla bocca, e non dentro, nel profondo. La stretta durò solo pochi secondi, fino a prima che io mi staccassi massaggiando la mia mano sui suoi fianchi, che avevano smesso di muoversi nel momento in cui avevo iniziato a parlare.

“Spero di fare più che disegnare,” dissi, cercando di sembrare seducente e allo stesso tempo insicuro. I miei occhi erano rimasti bassi a quell’affermazione, concentrati a come la sua pelle si era ripiegata sul suo petto; ma adesso li avevo riportati all’altezza dei suoi, per intuire la sua reazione. Lui rise e sorrise lievemente, probabilmente al mio tentativo di essere seducente.

“Lo faremo,” disse, avvicinandomi a sé, la sua voce susseguente all’essere sexy. Lasciai che mi baciasse, sperando che potessi ottenere la sua voce. La mia esistenza da adolescente si era sbarazzata di ogni tipo di grazia nel mio linguaggio. La cosa più vicina a quello era la risonanza che sentivo nella sua bocca, quando ci baciavamo.

Dopo esserci abbracciati nuovamente, lasciai che i miei fianchi oscillassero più intensamente al suo interno, essendo più deciso nel fargli vedere cosa volessi. La sua mano era dietro al mio collo, adesso, ma l’altra era ancora sulla mia coscia. Vibrai ancora al suo interno, ansimando più energicamente, e cercando di dirigere dall’altra parte, senza dire nulla. Come con altri impegni, non introducevo mai il sesso, ma mostravo ovvi segnali. L’avevo fatto così tante volte, nei scorsi pochi giorni, che ero sorpreso che lui non ne avesse colto nemmeno uno, ma ero ancora un principiante con tutto questo. Immaginavo che io non fossi ancora troppo ovvio.

Potevo sentire i suoi fianchi oscillare lentamente, contro i miei. Continuai a massaggiarlo, ma spostai la mia mano sul suo osso pubico, muovendomi lungo esso. Sentii la grezza massa di peli pubici, e subito dopo morsi il labbro di Gerard, in anticipo a ciò che sapevo sarebbe arrivato. Appena la mia mano raggiunse il punto più basso, i suoi fianchi smisero di muoversi, e invece di trovare un pene eretto, come il mio, ne trovai uno flaccido, fra le sue gambe massicce. Con la mia sorprendente scoperta, i miei fianchi cessarono il movimento, e subito dopo sospirò in modo sdegnoso.

“Non sei tu,” mi disse, allontanando le sue labbra dalle mie e annidandosi nel mio collo, in modo da non ottenere alcun contatto visivo. Corrugai la fronte, spostando la mano dal suo cavallo al suo folto centro.

Non capivo cosa stesse succedendo. Credevo che Gerard fosse eccitato quanto me. Ci baciavamo intensamente e stavamo facendo andare in sintonia i nostri fianchi, ma non gli succedeva niente là sotto, mentre io, d’altronde, stavo soffrendo. Niente aveva più senso, considerando che lui era quello che mi aveva scopato tutto il tempo, e non c’era mai stato questo problema prima.

Il modo in cui Gerard si stava comportando non c’entrava con me. Stava ancora sniffando e baciando il mio collo, ma era in un ambito amichevole, i suoi bacetti erano veloci quanto i nostri respiri, in un disperato tentativo di distrarmi da ciò che _non_ avevo visto. Gerard non era duro quando l’avevo toccato, ma aveva detto che non era colpa mia. Tuttavia quell’affermazione non calmava le acque, e io ero rimasto ad occhi spalancati a fissarlo. Mi alzai, in modo da potere finalmente vedere il suo viso, dove una debole sfumatura rossa aveva ricoperto le sue guance, ma non di eccitazione. Gerard era imbarazzato, e di nuovo niente aveva senso.

“Allora cos’è?” chiesi, chiudendo la mia bocca, e cercando di mantenere la calma.

Appoggiai una mano sul suo viso, e cercai di avvicinare il suo mento a me. Durante il contatto visivo, ci fissammo per un po’, i miei sguardi cupi contro ai suoi pieni di vergogna, e fece l’inimmaginabile.

Scoppiò a ridere.

Non era una risata sincera, ma non era nemmeno una risata nervosa. Sembrava divertito dalla situazione, un gigante contrasto con il colorito che rigava le sua guance.

“Oh,” sospirò, portando il palmo della mano sul viso, e chiudendo gli occhi appena premette la sua tempia. Inspirò ed espirò una volta, il palmo ancora schiacciato sul viso. Quando finalmente mi guardò di nuovo, sollevò le sopracciglia cinicamente. “Il mio povero cazzo.”

“Che cosa?” chiesi, sicuro di non aver capito bene. Quando Gerard parlò, tutto quanto era elegante e poetico per un certo ceto. L’asprezza e in qualche modo l’assurdità in questi confini mi lasciarono sconcertato.

Sospirò e accartocciò il viso, accorgendosi che avrebbe dovuto darmi numerose spiegazioni. Dovevo ancora prenderci mano al sesso gay, non sapevo cosa fare quando qualcosa cadeva in basso. Spostò il suo peso e mi offrì uno spazio al suo fianco in cui potessi stare, quando iniziò la discussione.

“Sono vecchio, Frank-“

“No, non lo sei,” dissi velocemente, cercando di confortarlo. Quando mi guardò in modo scettico, mi corressi un po’. “Non cosi tanto.”

“Grazie,” rispose, con una sdegnosa lamentela. “Alla fine sono più vecchio di te, e beh…” Si guardò attorno, deviando la sua cintura e facendomi un cenno. “Semplicemente le cose non lavorano come dovrebbero, tutto il tempo.”

“Oh…”

L’aria era bloccata fuori da me quando finalmente la realizzazione mi colpi.

Gerard non poteva farlo alzare.

La mia bocca era nuovamente spalancata, ma era difficile chiuderla nel mio stato stupito. Avevo sempre sentito parlare di uomini che avevano questi tipi di problemi, prima. Qualche notte mi era capitato di addormentarmi con la tv accesa, e al risveglio mi sono ritrovato pubblicità su come ‘essere nuovamente un uomo’. Mi sentivo sempre umiliato, e morivo un po’ dentro, quando vedevo gli annunci pubblicitari, correvo il più velocemente possibile per spegnere la tv, prima che passassero ad una dimostrazione. Sapevo di cosa stesse parlando Gerard, in una certa condizione. Semplicemente non pensavo sarebbe successo a _lui_ , fra tutte le persone.

“Non abbiamo scopato giusto ieri?” chiesi, la mia faccia che si torceva dalla confusione. Era possibile che questo succedesse a ragazzi più vecchi, ma cazzo, Gerard era invecchiato di dieci anni in una notte? “Intendo, eri duro prima. Eri duro durante tutto il weekend…”

Non volevo che la mia voce suonasse cosi permissiva, ma mi usci in quel modo. A Gerard non sembrò importare; la sua coscienza gli stava probabilmente dicendo la stessa cosa allo stesso modo. Agitò la sua testa e mantenne gli occhi chiusi, non volendo, ma spiegandolo comunque.

“Probabilmente sono cosi perché abbiamo scopato molto questo weekend, Frank,” disse, con una voce debole e monotona. “Solitamente non ho questo problema. E’ molto, molto raro. Ma Frank, tu mi hai affaticato.”

Cercò di sorridere in disprezzo per sé stesso per l’ultima volta, e mi guardò in modo perverso, sorrisi anche io, e ci dimenticammo immediatamente della (non proprio, in certe aree) agitazione contratta nella stanza.

“Mi dispiace…” affermai, senza sapere cos’altro dire. Normalmente, Gerard avrebbe continuato con la sua teoria sui sentimenti che aveva ripetuto solo pochi minuti prima, ma invece si limitò a fare un cenno con la testa.

Non c’era molto da teorizzare sui cazzi, comunque.

“Non è colpa tua,” insistette, sventolando la sua mano in aria. “Assolutamente mia, questa volta.”

Abbassai lo sguardo, e lasciai che i miei occhi si posassero in fondo al letto, e iniziai a guardarmi i piedi. Pensai per molto tempo, alcune delle stranezze di Gerard iniziavano ad avere senso. Questo era probabilmente il motivo per cui non avevamo ancora fatto sesso oggi. Era sfinito, stanco, e non gli era rimasto nulla da darmi, letteralmente. Questa conclusione era probabilmente il motivo per cui ci eravamo mossi cosi lentamente, quando avevamo fatto sesso, perché voleva apprezzare quello che aveva quando ce l’aveva. E questo era probabilmente il motivo per cui i preliminari duravano ore. Avrebbe potuto avere quella stessa durata per procedere appieno. Iniziai a dubitare delle altre volte in cui avevamo fatto sesso, se fossimo venuti o no, ma era troppo confuso. Entrambi ci stavamo impegnando cosi tanto per mantenere l’equilibrio fra noi, che non gli dedicavo nemmeno più tante attenzioni. Potremmo essere venuti, e pensavo che lui fosse venuto, ma questo era prima che io sapessi che questo problema fosse un esito per lui. Cercai di ricordare anche la nostra prima volta assieme, e confrontai tutto ciò che avevo praticato da quella notte.

Quando mi ero tolto i pantaloni di Gerard sul letto, dopo che ci eravamo baciati e ero stato completamente svestito, lui era solo mezzo eretto. Io ero interamente eretto e gocciolavo da un po’ a quel punto. Non avevo mai visto il pene di Gerard così vicino quella notte , e per quello che sapevo, poteva avere solo un’erezione prima di penetrarmi, tutta la preparazione prima per se stesso così come per me. Anche con tutta la tensione sessuale che provavamo finalmente liberata, ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo per poter finalmente compiere l’attività che la maggior parte dei ragazzi adolescenti (e qualche uomo adulto) iniziano (e completano) in un istante. La mia mente tintinnò, e come avevo pensato sempre più spesso, iniziai a realizzare di aver preso Gerard più a lungo tutte le volte per prepararsi al sesso molto più di quello che avevamo fatto. Era ancora capace –potevo garantirlo- era solo il tempo necessario per arrivarci che era il problema. E il problema stava diventando sempre più grande adesso, a differenza di altre cose.

 

Mi scossi dalla mia contemplazione e guardai Gerard. Si era nascosto sotto il lenzuolo, come me, ma potevo ancora vedere la debole ombra dei peli pubici e la presenza velata di un cazzo. E non era ancora eretto, specialmente ora che c’era l’imbarazzo. Lui stesso poteva essere stato eccitato per scopare, ma a volte, ho cercato di immaginare, il corpo solo non fa quello che si vuole (e si necessita) in un istante.

 

Tutte le cose della notte scorsa su Gerard e sull’essere vecchio mi tornarono in mente. Quello era ancora un altro fattore, un altro ostacolo a cui non avevo pensato quando avevo deciso che volevo questa relazione. Avevo speso molto cercando di negare che lui avesse un pene , e che volevo fare sesso con lui, e adesso che l’avevo finalmente accettato, la cosa stupida non voleva funzionare. A differenza dei capelli grigi e delle rughe di Gerard, non potevo ignorare questo aspetto.

 

“Cosa stiamo per…fare?” chiesi insicuro, non sapevo se dovevo pressare sull’argomento. Ero sensibile nel cazzo, e andava bene per la maggior parte del tempo.

 

Gerard mi ha guardato e increspò le labbra, non per la domanda ma per la risposta. Era chiaro che non stavamo per fare qualcosa del genere al momento.

 

“Hai delle pillole o qualcos’altro?” gli chiesi ancora, non gradendo il silenzio tra di noi. Derise la mia domanda, trovando dell’umorismo in una situazione non così divertente.

 

“No, non ho il Viagra. Odio prendere le pillole per qualsiasi cosa. Specialmente se spesso non funzionano”, sospirò, un po’ amaramente. Sembrava fosse stato un problema prima, se non direttamente per lui, per qualcun altro.

 

Anche se suonava davvero strano – Gerard era stato con qualcun altro. Ero ancora abituato a lui che stava con me.

 

Passò la mano tra i suoi capelli, gli occhi avanti, chiarendo e cancellando delle ragnatele lontane dalla mia mente.

 

“Non ne ho mai avuto bisogno. Non ho mai avuto qualcuno che mi ha stancato così tanto prima.” Puntò il suo mento verso di me, con un sorriso che gli cresceva sul volto. Un ammiccamento iniziò a sgualcire i suoi occhi, ma io non ricambiai. Mi sentivo in imbarazzo per lui e non era il mio stesso corpo.

 

Non potevo immaginare che il mio cazzo non funzionasse bene. Odiavo non potermi masturbare quando ero molto eccitato. La mia famiglia e io una volta eravamo andati in vacanza e avevamo dovuto condividere tutti la stessa stanza dell’hotel e ero quasi morto. Erano stati solo tre giorni, e potreste pensare che avrei potuto resistere di stare senza toccarmi, ma no, non potevo. Il primo giorno fu okay; ero stanco e scontroso per aver guidato così tanto, ma dal secondo e il terzo, ero pronto a scopare qualsiasi cosa che si muoveva. Cazzo, anche solo incrociando le gambe mi sentivo bene. Mia madre sembrava dover bussare alla porta del bagno se ci fossi rimasto chiuso per più di due minuti e chiedendo se poteva avere la sua spazzola, quindi quel posto non andava bene. Mio padre non sembrava voler lasciare la stanza dell’hotel quando ero lì, comunque. Siamo stati anche in tantissimi musei e quindi non si verificarono molte opportunità per masturbarmi.

 

Ed ero stato incazzassimo.

 

Alla fine finì per masturbarmi nel bagno di un McDonald’s, pulendomi con la carta igienica da due soldi, quando uscimmo a pranzare l’ultimo giorno. Mi sentii colpevole, pieno di vergogna e decisamente sporco dopo averlo fatto, ma durante il viaggio di ritorno a casa riuscii a dormire sonni tranquilli. Alla fine, ne valse la pena, per la mia sanità se non per i miei ormoni.

 

Gerard prese un altro respiro profondo, e tornai a concentrarmi sulla sua storia. Non potevo immaginare di trovarmi nella sua stessa situazione adesso. Se non per la sua imbarazzante inabilità, allora per la completa frustrazione del non poter venire. Era eccitato; faceva scontrare le sua anche contro le mie e mi baciava come facevo io. E ancora…nulla. La sua faccia era arrossata dall’eccitazione, anche la sua pelle era calda al tatto. Era eccitato, ma nell’unico posto dove importava, non stava succedendo niente.

 

Gerard doveva aver notato il mio sguardo, perché iniziò a parlare. La sua voce era più forte di prima, cercando di ignorare qualsiasi disagio.

 

“Ma potrei essere ancora in grado di farlo alzare. Potrebbe solo volerci un po’ di più. È quello che stavo facendo i pochi giorni prima. Avevo bisogno di abbracciarti, baciarti e toccarti per farlo cooperare.”

 

Si chinò verso di me, posando un bacio sulle mie labbra come se avesse parlato per dimostrare quest’azione. Lo ricambiai, le sue parole e la sua voce prendendomi alla sprovvista. Erano veloci e increspate, non nella sua normale allettante qualità e il bacio sembrava calmare i nostri nervi. Quando si staccò per poco, aggiunse, guardando le labbra che aveva appena baciato, “Anche se ci vorrà molto tempo.”

 

Annuii, i miei pensieri confermati. Il suo debole sorriso s’incrinò, compiaciuto dalla mia reazione, o per la sua assenza. Stavo ancora cercando di comprendere tutto e la mia espressione rimase relativamente calma. Prese questo come un altro invito al baciarci, e continuammo piano, tornando al nostro normale baciarci.

 

La discussione era chiusa, almeno per Gerard. Aveva iniziato a usare la sua lingua per altre attività. Duro lo baciai con un po’ più impeto, non potevo ancora aiutarlo ma sentivo le sue parole ancora e ancora nella mia mente. Lo lasciai toccarmi e baciarmi, le sue mani vagavano ovunque sulla mia schiena, dicendomi che era tutta parte del processo che l’avrebbe reso eretto. Se avesse continuato a farmi delle piccole cose, allora poteva passare all’esito più grande. Ma, mi ricordai, aveva detto che ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo. Ore forse. Non avevamo ore. Sembravano passati anni da quando gli avevo chiesto per la prima volta l tempo, e ancora non ce n’era stato abbastanza e quello era successo quando avevo pensato che non avremmo avuto difficoltà. Adesso c’era un’equazione peggiore. Più problemi, meno tempo. Non ero un matematico, ma sapevo che queste cose non risultavano giuste, e sapevo di dover trovare un’altra soluzione. Velocemente.

 

“Andrebbe bene se lo facessi a te?” chiesi improvvisamente, una lampadina si era accesa nella mia testa.

 

“Fare cosa?”

 

Spezzai il nostro bacio, ma a Gerard non importò, portando la sua attenzione a succhiare forte la mia clavicola.

 

“Se ti baciassi e ti toccassi per farti eccitare?” chiesi con calma. Spostando il mio sguardo dal suo, facendo correre le mie dita sopra i piccoli boccioli dei suoi peli del torace. Mi sentii un po’ imbarazzato chiedendo quello che avrei potuto fargli, per questa di tutte le cose, ma lui aveva già sentito una buona parte dell’emozione temuta quella notte. Potevo anche prendere qualche periodo morto. “Vorresti che le cose vadano più velocemente?”

 

Si spinse lontano dalla mia spalla, il punto bagnato che aveva lasciato diventare freddo sotto il suo respiro. Mise le sue mani sul mio mento, facendomi guardare lui, più profondamente del solito. Sembrava inclinare la mia testa e osservarmi da diversi angoli, giudicando la mia sincerità.

 

Nella nostra relazione, ancora nuova ed eccitante, lui aveva sempre fatto la prima mossa. Io non l’avevo mai fatto, e non me l’aveva mai fatto fare. Si stava prendendo cura di me, facendomi sempre provare piacere tutto il tempo e dimenticandosi di se stesso. Mi aveva dato numerose opportunità di andarmene, e una volta che gli avevo detto che non volevo farlo, continuava a focalizzarsi su di me. Era così gentile e tenero quella mattina, e anche se mi ero offerto di aiutarlo, l’artista rifiutò. Mi ci volle un po’ per realizzare quanto noi due eravamo diversi, ma era una lezione che dovevo imparare da solo. Era sempre su di me e lui aveva il controllo su tutto. (Non era mai un controllo negativo, era più una forma di controllo; nonostante quanto potesse essermi sembrato pericoloso, lui stava facendo tutto quello che poteva per essere sicuro che fossi illeso)

 

Probabilmente una delle ragioni per le quali fosse un improvviso sforzo per lui avere un’erezione era l’atmosfera protettiva. Voleva tenermi lontano dal pericolo, e lui stesso era il pericolo della sua forma migliore. Non si lasciava essere troppo eccitato perché non voleva che pensassi che mi stava sfruttando. Gli diedi ovviamente abbastanza segnali che volevo che lui mi ‘sfruttasse’, e ci erano volute settimane per noi per arrivare a questo punto, e adesso, anche se c’era il costante consenso, ero ancora eccitato (o no…). C’era stata una tale lotta per questa relazione all’inizio, e il nostro slancio cieco a quei fattori conflittuali. Li ignoravamo e gli dicevamo letteralmente ‘vaffanculo’; avevamo speso tutto il fine settimana a fare sesso.

 

Forse ora comunque, la sua cecità era scomparsa. Avevamo passato molti momenti con molto silenzio insieme, solo seduti e pensanti. Anche se avevo usato questi momenti per pensare a lui e a quando tutto questo fosse meraviglioso , forse lui stava guardando indietro realizzando quanto sesso avevamo fatto e, in teoria, quanto fosse sbagliato.

 

In realtà, almeno nella mia testa, non lo era. Adesso che ero io a suggerire di farlo, speravo che non fosse così sbagliato e di non essere definitivamente sfruttato. Volevo toccarlo e sentirlo e fargli tutte le splendide cose lui mi aveva fatto. Una relazione ha due lati, dopo tutto. Gerard era stato l’unico che me l’aveva insegnato.

 

“Ne sei sicuro?” chiese, arricciando i capelli sopra l’orecchio.

 

Feci una pausa per dargli il beneficio del dubbio, allora annuì.

 

“allora sono sicuro che non possa fare male” accettò con un sorriso, perdendo alcune delle sue inibizioni di prima.

 

Congiungemmo di nuovo le nostre labbra, sigillando l’affare.

 

“Se hai bisogno di aiuto o qualcosa, fammelo sapere,” aggiunse, la sua voce che perdeva la sua natura fredda e iniziando a suonare confusa.

 

Era nervoso per quello che stava per succedere; potevo leggerlo sulla sua faccia e sentirlo dal suo tono spezzata. Le sue zampe di gallina approfondite, le labbra che tremavano un po’. Mentre roteò il suo corpo un po’, esponendo il torso nudo su e giù in un modello di respirazione ritmica, lo vidi tremare. Sorrisi e feci scivolare un braccio attorno alla sua vita, dando il mio primo esitante bacio sulla sua corpulenta cintola. Sospirai qualcosa per calmare entrambi sia io che lui mentre stavo a cavalcioni sulle sue anche, realizzando che mi ero donato tanto a lui nei pochi giorni passati, e lui si stava finalmente permettendo di fare lo stesso.

 

“Non aiutarmi,” gli dissi sinceramente. I nostri occhi si incontrarono come si avvicinarono di nuovo i nostri volti. “Ci sono cose che ho bisogno di fare da solo. La pratica rende perfetti, in ogni caso.”

 

Le mie parole sussurrate uscirono dalle mie labbra alla sua bocca, e lo sentì sorridere per aver ribadito la morale di una delle nostre precedenti lezioni. Ci connettemmo in un altro bacio profondo prima che iniziassi, aprendo la porta della chiusura delle emozioni umane.

 

 


	26. Intimità - Parte II

Con mani tremanti cominciai la mia esplorazione. Il bacio che stavamo condividendo diventò più profondo: le lingue si avvolgevano, con un eco dei rumori umidi che ero ancora in grado di sentire mentre mi muovevo sulla sua pelle raggrinzita. Succhiai e leccai il suo collo cautamente, a volte spingendomi più su, sfiorando il lobo dell’orecchio. Gli soffiai nell’orecchio delicatamente e accarezzai con la lingua le sporgenze, sperando di farlo sentire bene come lui fece con me tante volte con quella semplice piccola azione.  
Quando gemette, spingendo i palmi sulla mia schiena carnosa, ancora prima che spostassi la mia lingua su quel punto, sapevo di stare facendo un buon lavoro.  
Rafforzai la presa sulle sue spalle, ma come cominciai a spostarmi verso il basso lui strofinò con miei polpastrelli i suoi capezzoli. La mia lingua ciondolava fuori dalla mia bocca, lasciando una scia umida dal collo alle clavicole, dove iniziai a succhiare la carne con sorprendente facilità.  
Non ero troppo nervoso durante questa parte: l’avevo già fatto prima, ma era stato durante un caldo momento di passione dove la mia testa non riusciva a pensare e lui mi stava scopando.

Non potevo sentire la paura, quindi, solo Gerard. Non era troppo difficile, essenzialmente. Baciare e toccare erano bisogni umani di base e le emozioni erano relativamente lo stesso per qualsiasi genere. Ora però, sentii la paura e il nervosismo che scorrevano nelle mie vene. Avevo già baciato delle ragazze prima di allora, anche se non molte e sotto l'influenza di qualcuno, ma questo era andare ben oltre il bacio. Non avevo mai fatto niente con un ragazzo. Non sapevo come doveva sentirsi o cosa avrei dovuto fare, perché era stato lui a condurre tutte le altre volte.

Ma, in qualche modo, da come mi strinse le mani, sapevo che avrei potuto farcela. "Questo è Gerard", stavo pensando. Potevo sentire lui – tutto di lui – e proprio accanto, la paura e l'ansia. Lo stavo assaporando,lui, la sua essenza e la carne si irradiavano nella mia mente e giù per il mio cazzo. Ricevetti un morbido tocco mentre parlavamo del suo problema, ma ora che avevo iniziato con il contatto fisico, ancora una volta, ero pronto.  
Gerard, in qualsiasi modo, era ancora lontano da me.  
Lo sentivo sotto di me, e nulla era cambiato, tranne quel piccolo movimento di fianchi (dentro di me) che stavo cercando di padroneggiare. Sapevo quello che dovevo fare, ma era quella la parte che più mi spaventava. Stavo per toccarlo. Volevo farlo - Dio, lo avevo voluto per così tanto tempo. Ma Gerard aveva più esperienza, lo aveva sperimentato con molte più persone e molte più mani lo avevano sfiorato. Era di trent'anni più grande, e anche se non sapevo nulla del suo passato, sapevo che ci sarebbe stato un futuro.  
E se avessi sbagliato? E se gli avessi fatto del male? Mi chiesi. Non avevo più alcuna indicazione e ora stavo facendo quello che credevo fosse giusto; non poteva mostrarmi di essere duro, o fingere di esserlo, ma, in ogni modo, chiunque poteva simulare un gemito.  
Cominciai a spostarmi verso il basso del suo corpo, concentrandomi sul baciare la sua pelle ancora e ancora. A volte erano tocchi leggeri, ma il resto del tempo era come se lo stessi gustando, succhiando lentamente, prendendo la sua carne e quant'altro potesse contenere la mia bocca sentendo il calore del suo corpo. Le mie dita avevano già stuzzicato i suoi capezzoli, quando a poco a poco cercavo di salire a cavalcioni su di lui. La mia testa era appoggiata sul suo petto e potevo sentire il sangue che veniva pompato nelle vene; il cuore che batteva e i suoi gemiti. Succhiai con più forza in risposta, sapendo che non poteva fingere l’accelerare dei battiti del suo cuore. Mi spostai sull’altro capezzolo, guadagnando un po’ più di fiducia. Le mani di Gerard strofinavano la mia schiena e afferrarono le maniglie dell’amore. I nostri inguini si sfiorarono e lui prese la mia mano e la guidò piano sotto la sua vita, ma non del tutto. La portò nelle vicinanze, facendomi capire cosa voleva, ma non in maniera diretta. Avrei voluto chiederglielo, cosa voleva, cosa desiderava che facessi, evitando di sprecare del tempo sul da farsi.

Continuai a succhiare il suo petto, muovendomi verso il centro e verso il basso, semplicemente strofinando la pelle attorno al pube, mostrando ancora paura. Potrei dire che Gerard si stava mordendo il labbro, senza dire nulla per aiutarmi. Vedendolo in quella posizione con il capo all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi e stretti, che si mordeva il labbro, trovai il coraggio di prendere il suo cazzo in mano.  
Gerard rimase a bocca aperta con gli occhi sbarrati, sorpreso di quello che avevo finalmente fatto. Quando lo afferrai con più sicurezza, si lasciò sfuggire un gemito roco in segno d’approvazione. Nonostante questo gemito gutturale, il suo cazzo non era del tutto eretto. Stava cominciando pian piano a diventare arrossato, ma il cambiamento era così minuto che avrebbe potuto essere la mia immaginazione. Ad ogni modo, lo presi in mano e mi abbassai.  
Mi trovavo ora all’altezza del suo ombelico, e ci immergevo la lingua dentro e fuori mentre cercavo di capire cosa fare con questo in mano. Secondo la mia esperienza, anche se non mi veniva duro subito, sapevo che anche solo toccandomi era piacevole, così provai a fare lo stesso con lui. Feci scorrere la mia mano su e giù, stringendo la presa in alcuni punti e toccando la cima velocemente con la punta delle dita. Lui gemette e fece oscillare le sue anche verso di me. Ogni tanto smettevo di baciarlo solo per vedere cosa stessi facendo, completamente sbalordito che quella fosse la mia mano sul suo pene. Più guardavo, più stringevo la presa e mi abituavo all’idea. E abituandomi di più all’idea, diventavo sempre meno spaventato.  
“Lo stai facendo molto bene,” Gerard disse improvvisamente, disturbando i miei graduali pensieri. Mi massaggiò le spalle dove le sue mani erano state piazzate. “Sta funzionando…”  
Sentire quelle piccole semplici parole mi fecero illuminare. Stavo facendo qualcosa di giusto, e a Gerard piaceva. Improvvisamente compresi perché Gerard stravedeva per me e non voleva mai ricevere piacere per se stesso. L’atto in sé, di far provare a qualcuno qualcosa di piacevole, faceva stare bene anche me. Adoravo il fatto che la mia mano lo facesse ansimare così e che gli facesse distorcere il viso in quelle espressioni. Anche se non era ancora completamente duro (o nemmeno a metà), stavo facendo qualcosa di buono.  
E davvero, a scuola, a casa, con i miei amici o con Gerard, quella è stata la cosa che ho sempre voluto. Di fare qualcosa di buono.  
I miei baci iniziarono a spostarsi sempre più verso il basso finché non arrivai alla sua linea pubica. Guardai giù verso la mia mano e i suoi movimenti, e subito ebbi il desiderio di far sentire Gerard ancora più felice. Ci volle un momento per guardarlo e per raccogliere il coraggio, ma la curiosità e il bisogno di soddisfarlo mi persuasero ad appoggiare le mie labbra sulla cima del suo membro.

All’inizio ero titubante, le mie labbra chiuse cozzavano contro l’estremità prima che io le aprissi di più e lo presi a poco a poco, insicuro (ma ben disposto). Aveva uno strano gusto carnoso, diverso da quello della sua pelle. Questo era più morbido e intatto, eppure suscettibile al tocco. Era così sensibile infatti che il solo fatto di leccarne la cima fece gemere Gerard più forte, e girare la testa all’indietro sul cuscino per cercare di contenersi. Il mio stomaco si capovolse mentre sorridevo, il mio sorriso premeva sulla carne che avvolgevo, e continuai a fare il mio lavoro.

Era difficile succhiarlo quando non era ancora duro, ma ci provai lo stesso. Lo leccai la maggior parte del tempo, andando dalla base alla cima, passando la maggior parte del tempo sulla cima, perché sapevo che avrei ottenuto una risposta migliore da lui. Potevo sentire che s’ingrossava sempre di più e non potevo credere ci mettesse così tanto. Io ero così duro che faceva male, e i suoi ansiti stavano rendendo solo le cose peggiori facendomi diventare accora più eccitato. Avevo continuato a toccare i suoi testicoli mentre leccavo, ma dovetti togliere una mano per, finalmente, prendere in mano la mia erezione. Non volevo venire subito, ma avevo bisogno di qualcosa che mi toccasse prima che entrambe le mie teste esplodessero. Non riuscii a trattenermi e, al primo contatto col mio corpo, lasciai che un gemito uscisse dalle mie labbra, ma le vibrazioni dovettero aver avuto un effetto piacevole su Gerard, per come si spinse contro di me con le anche. Gemetti di nuovo, spingendo giù le sue anche con la mano libera e continuando a strofinare la mia erezione.

“Frank” ansimò qualche secondo dopo.

Stavo continuando a succhiarlo ma dovetti smettere di toccarmi così vigorosamente. Ero stato così vicino al limite, e finché lui non fosse stato ancora almeno a metà dal limite, avrei dovuto aspettare a portare a termine i conti. Portai una mano sul suo pene e lo lavorai un paio di volte, leccandone la punta mentre la mano strinse la base, questa confidenza a me nuova mi meravigliò. Gerard alzò la testa dal cuscino e osservò i miei sforzi, (o fatiche, per disegnarne una figura molto precisa). Non riuscì realmente a realizzare quanto fossi imbarazzante in quel momento, continuai a succhiare rapidamente e cercai di pomparlo allo stesso tempo, la mia parte più bassa iniziava a soffrire per la mancanza di contatto. Generalmente, mi sarei fermato, per quanto mi sentivo imbarazzato, ma non mi interessava realmente. Niente mi avrebbe fermato in quel momento, e potenzialmente fatto rovinare qualcosa su cui entrambi avevamo lavorato così duramente.

"Hmmm?" Risposi, abbassando gli occhi.

"Questo è probabilmente bello come dovrebbe essere" egli dichiarò, la sua voce era calma ma ancora eccitata dal desiderio.  
Posò una mano sulla mia spalla per incoraggiarmi. "Probabilmente non mi farai venire e non voglio che tu ti stanchi."

Il mio volto gocciolava dal sudore e la mia mascella esausta doleva ancora di più. Non mi interessava del fatto che mi sarei stancato, o che avrei fatto tardi a quel punto. Ero duro e non riuscivo a pensare chiaramente. Lui non mi avrebbe fatto andare, lasciando in sospeso in un angolo i propri bisogni per l'ennesima volta. Ma questa volta sarebbe dovuto diventare duro e io lo avrei fatto venire, maledizione. 

"Non mi interessa" lo informai, tornando a posizionare il mio volto in mezzo alle sue gambe e rivolgendo tutta la mia attenzione lì. "Non sono stanco. Continuerò."

Potrei dire che lui si mise a ridere, dal modo in cui i muscoli sul suo torace si mossero, ma li ignorai e continuai la mia missione. Lui spostò le sue mani dalle mie spalle al collo e al mento, sussurrando a me con voce calma. Cercai di zittirlo e di continuare a leccarlo duramente, sapendo che tutto ciò che stava dicendo erano solo stronzate sul fatto che sarei stato in ritardo e che sarei finito nei guai. 

"Non mi interessa." Borbottai di rimando, pompandolo più forte. 

"A me sì", ribatté, stringendo le mie spalle. Continuò a sussurrare, e io continuai ad ignorarlo, finché qualcosa nella sua voce mutò. Da preoccupata divenne seducente, e giurai di aver sentito un malizioso "Scopami" uscire dalle sue labbra. Fermai il movimento, insicuro su come procedere. Mantenni comunque gli occhi abbassati, sapendo che se lo avessi guardato negli occhi, mi avrebbe convinto a non fare niente. E se lui stava cercando di convincermi a smettere, non gliela avrei data vinta. 

Iniziò a far strusciare le sue mani sulle mie spalle lentamente, una volta preso nota del fatto che mi fossi fermato. 

"Frank", mi chiamò nell'oscurità della camera, con tono serio "Fai sesso con me."

Questa volta, pensai che fosse giusto guardarlo. Mi prese il mento fra le sue mani quando lo feci, mi fece mantenere i miei occhi concentrati sulla figura del suo corpo nella stanza buia. Potei vedere ancora quanto la sua pelle fosse arrossata, e osservai lo sfavillio dei suoi occhi verdi. Mi sfiorò le labbra con le sue dita quando studiai il suo volto in cerca di un significato. 

Volevo fare sesso con lui; era una cosa ovvia. Ma non era ancora duro...

"Non riesco a venire duro abbastanza da poter entrare dentro di te," chiarì i miei pensieri lentamente, abbassando di sfuggita gli occhi verso il basso pieno di vergogna. "Ma non sei obbligato a non fare nulla con me."

"Oh..." Dissi, a mala pena udibile appena le sue precedenti affermazioni cominciarono ad avere più senso. 

Avevo continuato a dimenticare che quello fosse sesso gay; le posizioni potevano essere scambiate. Ero ancora così ingenuo su ciò che dovevo fare anche se non stavo pensando al sesso come sesso reale. Toccare il pene di Gerard e fargli un pompino era stato già abbastanza spaventoso. Scoparlo era una cosa completamente diversa. Ero rimasto pietrificato quando aveva fatto lo stesso a me, ed era stato lui a guidare il tutto. Non sapevo cosa fare. Sarebbe stato come perdere nuovamente la mia verginità. In tre notti, l'avrei persa due volte in due modi differenti.  
La mia mente analizzava le possibilità.

Pensavo di essere già stato così vicino a Gerard. Pensavo anche che mi avesse già visto nel mio momento più debole, mi aveva visto nudo, e semplicemente mi conosceva. Ma lentamente iniziai a capire che in realtà non gli avessi mostrato molto. Ero accecato dalle mie stesse colpe, dall'essere così scoperto ed esposto, al punto da non rendermi conto della novità di questa nuova situazione. Ero stato egocentrico per una volta, mi preoccupavo troppo delle mie stesse paure ed azioni da dimenticare che anche Gerard ne aveva. Per questo non aveva senso, per me, quando mi aveva esposto le sue paure; non ero riuscito ancora ad entrare così tanto in lui. Stavo ancora cercando di entrare in me sesso. Lo avevo visto nudo almeno quanto lui avesse visto me, ma avevo interpretato male ciò che avevo visto. In realtà non ero mai stato dentro Gerard, fisicamente e mentalmente. Quando ha cercato di aprirsi con me, non avevo compreso bene cosa volesse dire, così non lo ha fatto più. Non voleva esporsi in entrambi i casi semplicemente perché non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Ma io gli avevo concesso tutto, ed ero stato coinvolto troppo, al punto da non riuscire a rendermi conto che le cose fossero andate in entrambe le direzioni. C'era uno squilibrio che non avevo mai realizzato.

 

Ma ad ogni modo, pensai, le cose tra di noi non avrebbero dovuto mai essere bilanciate. Lui era più vecchio, più saggio, lui era il mio maestro. Non ero al suo stesso livello, ma questo non significava che non avrei potuto esserlo. Quando eravamo insegnate e studente, era diverso. In quel caso doveva esserci autorità e disuguagulianza, in modo da far funzionare le cose. Oramai non avevamo solo quel rapporto. Eravamo qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che mi dava la possibilità di essere al suo stesso livello- se solo avessi ascoltato.

Gerard mi stava dando una possibilità ora. Mi ero già donato a lui, ma questa sera, lui stava iniziando a donarsi a me. Questo era l'atto finale di tutto ciò che avevamo creato venerdì notte. Avevo sempre pensato che tutto sarebbe stato riassunto in un solo evento. Avevo pensato che io e Gerard eravamo già intimi, ma lui mi stava mostrando che, indiscretamente mi stava finalmente lasciando entrare nel suo corpo, in modo che quell'intimità non fosse unilaterale. Ma non era neanche bilaterale. Era come una cipolla, con uno strato sopra l'altro. Noi li stavamo staccando tutti, uno ad uno (o almeno così pensavo) in questo weekend. Pensavo di aver perso abbastanza fluido corporeo da diventare finalmente, completamente una parte di lui. Ma invece no, dovevamo continuare ad andare avanti. La cipolla è una pianta; essa si rigenerava e le cose ricrescevano. Potevi togliere uno strato, non importava quanto fosse spesso, dopo ce ne sarebbe stato un altro. Magari era vicino ad un altro livello, diamine, poteva anche essere lo stesso livello che si ripeteva ancora una volta. Ma dovevi comunque toglierlo e scavare più a fondo. 

Con noi, che eravamo quella cipolla, era un po' diverso. Avevamo così tanti altri problemi al di fuori della nostra portata. Stavamo diventando un'unica cosa, poco per poco, ma nessun'altro ci avrebbe visto così. Eravamo una cipolla in uno specchio rotto, il nostro riflesso sarebbe arrivato contorto alla società, se mai ci avessero visti insieme. Avevamo delle età troppo differenti per fare quello che facevamo, e poi eravamo due uomini. Gli opposti e i paralleli così, non sarebbero dovuti essere insieme di fronte, accanto all'interno di uno specchio rotto.

Per fortuna, questo specchio non era uno di quelle trappole a due vie, all' interno di una stazione di polizia. Noi avevamo creato il nostro mondo, all'interno del quale loro, la società, non esisteva. Nessuno poteva guardare all'interno, e nessuno poteva vederci. Però c'era sempre la possibilità, così come ogni cosa fragile, che fossimo scoperti. Che il nostro specchio poteva mentire e lasciare entrare la luce. Noi eravamo una cipolla: avevamo un gusto distinto, un sapore differente e potevamo far lacrimare gli occhi. Ma per la maggior parte del tempo, eravamo soli. E non avevamo cucinato ancora niente.

Portai le mie labbra e il mio corpo più vicino a Gerard, nell'ultimo atto di comprensione. Lo baciai velocemente e con passione, mostrandogli che volevo farlo. Volevo fare tutto con lui. Ero fottutamente terrorizzato, e lui lo capii dato che mi abbracciò, posando le braccia attorno al mio corpo, mentre i miei brividi si irradiavano attraverso di lui. Mi avrebbe aiutato, mi avrebbe lasciato fare qualsiasi cosa su di lui, ma senza dirmi davvero cosa fare. Stava per lasciarmi entrare dentro di lui nel modo in cui volevo, ma mi stava dando la mappa per arrivarci. La prima cosa che fece fu prendere il lubrificante nuovo di zecca dal suo comodino. Ero tentato di chiedergli quando lo avesse preso, ma sapevo che così avrei solo rovinato il momento.

Mi passò il lubrificante e io feci pressione sulla parte superiore, ricordando le azioni che Gerard compiva ogni volta che facevamo sesso. Ricordavo quale dita aveva usato, la direzione in cui aveva spalmato il liquido chiaro su se stesso, e anche quanto ne aveva usato.

Ero a cavalcioni su di lui, cole le gambe attorno alla sua vita, mentre avevo le dita coperte di lubrificante. Misi il tubetto di lato, sapendo che dopo mi sarebbe servito, poi guardai in basso verso Gerard. Mi sorrise, la realizzazione dell'atto che stavamo per commettere lo inondò. Mi prese di nuovo la mano, delicatamente e la portò al suo cavallo, dirigendomi verso la sua apertura. Stavo per inserire il mio dito dentro di lui, quando ricordai una cosa della prima volta che avevamo fatto sesso.

"Vuoi alzarti? Sarà più facile così?" chiesi sottovoce. Per qualche ragione, avevo iniziato a bisbigliare. Non sapevo se mi fidavo così tanto di me stesso da potermi permettere di parlare ad un volume normale, probabilmente perché sapevo che avrei finito per urlare a causa di tutte le emozioni che stavo provando.

"Voglio vederti" fu tutto quello che disse come risposta. Il suo volto era così serio, riuscivo a stento a trattenermi.

Mi chinai e poggiai le mie labbra contro le sue dolcemente, lui si aggrappò al mio sedere quasi immediatamente. Mi succhiò per un po’ le labbra, mentre io avevo trovato il suo buco e ci avevo cautamente spinto un dito dentro. La sua reazione fu migliore della mia e subito si rilassò, mentre il primo dito si avventurava dentro di lui senza troppo sforzo. Quella sensazione era così strana per me, anche quando avevo fatto scivolare il secondo dito dentro, ma Gerard sembrava essere a posto. Il suo respiro si fece più superficiale e i suoi baci meno urgenti, ma lui era ancora lì. Stavo ripetendo le azioni che aveva fatto con me nei giorni trascorsi, stavo facendo scivolare le mie due dita dentro di lui, prima di aggiungerne una terza. Normalmente mi avrebbe baciato durante l'atto, ma mi ero rassegnato al fatto che questa volta non lo avrebbe fatto, così sistemai la mia guancia arrossata accanto alla sua pelle. Mi baciò soltanto quando l'azione divenne più intensa, mentre le sue unghie scavavano i miei fianchi. Pensai di aver colpito la sua prostata ad un certo punto, quando lo vidi sollevare le sopracciglia, ma non disse niente. Per quanto ne sapevo, avrei anche potuto avergli fatto male.

"Sono pronto", dichiarò con una voce sorprendentemente chiara, pochi istanti dopo. Aprì i suoi occhi fiduciosi con i quali scambiai un'occhiata incerta. La parte più difficile stava per arrivare. Vide la mia insicurezza nel mio sguardo, così in fine aggiunse, "quando lo sei tu."

Lo baciai ancora, sperando che traesse da questa azione la mia gratitudine più totale. Gerard aveva capito così bene che dovevano esserci due persone in ogni atto sessuale. Se una persona era pronta, non significava che anche l'altra lo fosse. Gerard lo aveva capito; lo aveva capito meglio di quanto lo avessi fatto io in alcuni giorni.

Dopo aver tirato fuori le mie dita, causando a Gerard un brivido per la sensazione di vuoto, mi posizionai di fronte la sua apertura. Presi la bottiglia di lubrificante e ne misi tanto sulla mia mano e sul mio cazzo, spalmando l'eccesso attorno al buco in cui stavo per entrare. Sapevo che non era la prima volta che lo faceva e probabilmente non gli avrebbe fatto molto male, ma ero comunque preoccupato, così finii per metterne troppo. Mi allineai con lui, sentendo il mio stomaco capovolgersi, non appena sentii il calore attorno a me. La posizione era strana; ero semplicemente in bilico prima di sapere che potevo avanzare su una base solida. Prima di ciò avevo già tremato, ma ora il mio corpo sembrava devastato dai nervi e sentivo che non potevo stare accovacciato così ancora per molto, le mie gambe sembravano deboli sotto la pressione. Gerard mi aiutò allargando le gambe ancora un po’, e mi assistette ulteriormente sistemando le gambe oltre le mie spalle. Inarcò i suoi fianchi, causandomi un brivido mentre la nostra pelle entrò in contatto per un secondo. Mi stavo tenendo stretto ai suoi fianchi, fissando il suo petto, quando sentii le sue mani sul mio per rassicurarmi. Il suo respiro era affannato e poco profondo, e iniziò a deglutire fino a quando entrambi non fummo comodi con le nostre posizioni. Quando chiudemmo gli occhi per l'ultima volta, entrambi annuimmo con sincerità. Ora eravamo pronti.

Iniziai a spingermi dentro di lui, davvero, davvero lentamente all'inizio. Potevo sentire il suo anello stretto di muscoli attorno alla mia testa molto sensibile e mi lasciai sfuggire un respiro profondo che avevo trattenuto fino ad ora. Potevo vedere Gerard chiudere i suoi occhi e trasalire mentre apriva la bocca ma non ero sicuro se si trattasse di dolore o piacere. Non riuscivo a formare parole per chiederglielo, quindi non lo feci . Sapevo che se gli avessi fatto del me lo avrebbe detto.

Continuavo a spingere , sentendo che però non stavo arrivando da nessuna parte. Lui cercava di rilassarsi, ma potevo sentirlo trasalire ogni tanto. Quando facemmo sesso la prima notte, mi disse che non lo faceva da tempo. Cercavo di andarci piano con lui, sia per me che per lui, ma tutto ad un tratto andai più a fondo. Il mio sforzo e la quantità di lubrificante che avevo usato stavano finalmente dando i suoi frutti. Il mio ingresso fu uno shock per entrambi i nostri sistemi, e quando ciò accadde, sussultammo entrambi. Lui era così caldo e stretto attorno a me; era diverso da tutto ciò che avevo provato. Pensavo che la sua mano mi facesse sentire bene, pensavo che la sua bocca mi facesse sentire meglio, ma Dio, questo era meglio di tutto. Ebbi voglia di lasciarmi andare dentro di lui e continuare a spingere, ma allontanai questa voglia. Potevo ancora sentire le sue mani aggrapparsi saldamente ai miei fianchi , e accarezzare il mio corpo. Ciò mi riportò alla realtà, e al fatto che c'era un'altra persona con cui lo stavo facendo, una persona a cui dovevo prestare attenzione. 

"Stai bene?" dissi con fatica, guardando il suo volto contorto in una smorfia, in quello che speravo non fosse dolore. Sapevo che mi aveva fatto male quando entrò la prima volta, così volevo accertarmi. Cercavo qualcosa di suo da poter stringere o afferrare per rassicurarlo, ma tutto ciò che riuscivo a sentire erano i suoi muscoli rilassarsi ed irrigidirsi attorno a me distintamente.

"Si," gemette dopo qualche istante di silenzio fittamente riempito. Spostò leggermente il suo peso e prese la mia mano nella sua, dandomi quella stretta che io avrei voluto dargli. Fece un respiro profondo attraverso la mascella rigida, cercando di ricomporsi prima di parlare.

"Sto meravigliosamente." mi sorrise debolmente attraverso gli occhi lucidi, e nonostante mi stesse addolcendo la cosa, io credevo ad ogni parola che mi diceva.

Mi chinai per dargli un bacio veloce, cercando di dargli di più di prima. Lui voleva di più di un bacio questa volta, ma non riuscivo ancora a funzionare propriamente. Volevo concentrarmi nell'andare dentro di lui in modo sano e facile. Appoggiai le braccia su entrambi i lati di Gerard, cercando di essere più lento possibile, mentre sentivo il suo corpo stringersi attorno a me, strizzare e tirare più di una mano, di una bocca o di qualsiasi altra cosa. Mi sentivo fottutamente bene e gemevo con tutta la mia lunghezza. Chiusi gli occhi e inarcai la schiena, la mia bocca era spalancata. Iniziai ad avere fretta quando fui più della metà dentro di lui, sentendo Gerard gemere e volendolo baciare di nuovo, nel modo giusto. Sapevo che stavo andando meglio di prima, le sue mani mi strofinavano i fianchi, non erano più aggrappate a me per il supporto. Sembrava che ci vollero ore per quanto lento stavo andando, cosa che andava in contrasto con quanto bello era, ma quando fui finalmente dentro, entrambe le nostre bocche aperte si incontrarono, le nostre lingue andavano ovunque. Proprio in quel momento, pensai che quello fosse il nostro miglior bacio. Era disordinato e disattento e goffo date le posizioni in cui ci trovavamo e il piccolo dolore che comportava, ma che stava così bene con tutto il resto.

Il sesso non era una cosa perfetta; era disordinato, trasandato, e faceva male. Ma Dio, era così bello sapere che ci stavamo facendo del male come se fossimo un'unica persona. A volte, quando ci baciavamo, non riuscivamo neanche a centrare le nostre bocche. Iniziai ad uscire fuori e tornare dentro di lui, e ogni volta che lo facevo mi sentivo bene; quando iniziai a spingere, mi sentii come se stessi per morire dalla felicità. Non avevo mai fatto sesso in questo modo. Maledizione, in realtà non avevo mai fatto davvero sesso, prima. Non sapevo cosa significasse essere chiuso in un posto così caldo e stretto. Non avendolo fatto prima, non sapevo cosa mi stavo perdendo. E ora che lo sapevo, lo amavo.

Gerard aveva iniziato a muovere il bacino verso di me dopo un po’, così lo baciai con passione, grato che il suo dolore fosse completamente andato via. Continuava a farlo sempre di più, così ogni volta che uscivo da lui, i nostri fianchi si incontravano. Iniziammo a gemere ed ansimare invece di baciarci, e quando finalmente staccai la mia bocca da lui, appoggiai la mia testa nell'incavo del suo collo, le mie braccia sopra la sua testa, mentre respiravamo affannosamente. Iniziai ad andare sempre più veloce, incapace di controllarmi. Anche se Gerard incontrava le mie spinte ogni volta, non importava il ritmo, lui portava le sue mani verso il mio fondoschiena, spingendomi in avanti, contro di lui. All'inizio pensai che fosse un segno per me, per andare più veloce e più dentro, cose che già avevo fatto. Pensai che volesse dire ciò fino a quando sentii la sua testa strofinarsi contro di me, e le sue labbra contro le mie orecchie, che cambiai i miei pensieri.

"Rallenta", mi facilitò nella comprensione, cercando di non far suonare le sue parole come un comando.

Tolsi la testa dall'incavo del suo collo, con un'espressione preoccupata sulla mia faccia. Mi fermai completamente, pensando di aver fatto qualcosa di orribilmente sbagliato. Gerard prese il mio viso tra le sue mani, giocando e pettinando i miei capelli arruffati, con un sorriso pigro. Stava provando a calmarmi, quando in realtà, sarebbe dovuto essere il contrario.

"Va tutto bene", si rilasso, facendoci unire in un bacio che magicamente mi calmò.

"Hai bisogno di apprezzare il momento", aggiunse qualche secondo dopo, ed ogni cosa nella mia mente riprese un senso. Non sembrava soffrire per il dolore (o forse lo stava facendo, solo che non lo ammetteva), voleva solo che io apprezzassi tutto, tanto quanto lui.

Annuii, abbassandomi sulle sue labbra ancora una volta, sentii la traccia di un sorriso contro il mio viso arrossato. Iniziai a spingere di nuovo, cercando di rallentare. Era difficile; ogni minuto che passava, sembravo essere sempre più vicino. Volevo ritardare ciò quanto più potevo, per una moltitudine di ragioni. Guardai in basso, tra di noi, per vedere se qualcosa su Gerard fosse cambiato. Lui era appena duro, ma era un grande cambiamento, rispetto all'ultima volta che avevo controllato. Mi chiesi cosa sarebbe successo quando e se avessi colpito la sua prostata. Ero appena entrato dentro di lui; dubitavo di essere così fortunato da incontrare quel punto al mio primo tentativo. Per la quantità di gemiti che stava facendo in quel momento, stavo andando davvero bene per un principiante. 

"C'è qualcosa che vuoi che faccia?" chiesi emettendo un respiro affannoso, portando la mano sul suo inguine. Strofinò le sue labbra tra di loro, con gli occhi chiusi e prese la mia mano nella sua, invece.

"No," disse, aprendo leggermente una palpebra e guardandomi con sincerità. "Ora si tratta di te. Qualsiasi cosa ti faccia sentire bene, fa sentire bene anche me".

Sentivo il senso di colpa crescere nel mio petto, non appena sentii le sue parole. Gerard mi stava donando il suo corpo, ma stava ancora facendo in modo che tutto girasse attorno a me, senza dare a se stesso alcun piacere. Volevo discutere con lui, facendogli capire che per me andava bene toccarlo, ma invece, alla fine, ero io che avevo conceduto me stesso. Odiavo essere così egocentrico, anche se si supponeva che gli artisti dovessero essere egocentrici. Almeno Gerard si era dato un qualche sorta di piacere prima che iniziassimo tutto ciò. Non era colpa del suo corpo, era solo che non voleva cooperare. Magari col tempo le cose sarebbero cambiate, mi ero detto, e iniziai a baciarlo febbrilmente, di nuovo. Con la mano che avevo fatto navigare più a sud, iniziai a stringerlo stretto.

"Questo mi piace," respirai, sciogliendo il nostro bacio e guardandolo negli occhi. I suoi capelli neri erano su tutta la fronte, e la sua pelle, una volta chiare, ora era arrossata. Lui annuì con fermezza, avvicinando il mio corpo al suo.

Prestando completamente attenzione alla sua richiesta, iniziai a rallentare il mio ritmo. Le mie spinte dentro e fuori continuavano a trasmettermi brividi di piacere in tutto il mio corpo, ma strinsi le mani di Gerard invece di andare più veloce. Ero determinato a mantenere questo ritmo lento, anche se mi sentivo come se parti del mio corpo sarebbero andati in pezzi se non avessi accelerato presto le mie spinte.

Gerard doveva sentirsi proprio così, improvvisamente conclusi tra me e me. Volevo raggiungere l'orgasmo, lo sentivo praticamente arrivare, ma non andavo abbastanza veloce per arrivarci davvero. Gerard doveva sentirsi intrappolato, proprio come mi stavo sentendo io in questo momento, e in più lui non aveva alcun controllo su ciò che stava accadendo. Almeno, se le cose fossero andate troppo male per me, potevo sempre andare un po’ più veloce e avrei finito. Gerard era completamente impotente nel suo stato, e non sarebbe andata meglio, per lui, se fossi andato più veloce.

Lo guardai, la sua faccia, il suo corpo, guardai tutto tranne il suo cazzo ancora mezzo eretto, mentre facevamo sesso, e avrei potuto giurare che nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di dire che stava avendo delle difficoltà. Sembrava così forte sotto di me, così sincero, così preso. I suoi occhi erano chiusi per la maggior parte del tempo, le sue labbra chiuse di tanto in tanto, e aveva un filo di sudore sulla sua fronte. A lui piaceva ciò che stavamo facendo, e non si abbandonava alla debolezza della vecchiaia. Stava solamente fronteggiando il problema. Non si stava lamentando, non si stava lamentando, non si stava rifiutando di fare sesso, e non mi stava facendo sentire male per il fatto che io potevo, mentre lui no. Al contrario, stava lasciando che qualcun altro godesse del suo corpo, mentre lui cercava di ricavarne qualche beneficio. Stava rispettando il suo ruolo, completamente sottomesso, anche se era forte abbastanza (e ancora abbastanza forte anche in questo momento) per essere il partner dominante. Le sue mani, quando non erano unite alle mie, correvano su e giù la mia schiena, incoraggiandomi così, quando i suoi piccoli gemiti non lo facevano. Ero determinato a non velocizzare questa azione, perché volevo stare così per sempre.

Avevamo fatto sesso questa volta, e ci eravamo capiti così bene. Non avevamo avuto bisogno di comunicare tanto come la prima volta. Nonostante fossi nervoso e spaventato, tutto sembrava abbastanza naturale. I nostri movimenti erano faccia a faccia questa volta, più intimi di prima. Avevamo fatto tante cose che risultavano essere sessuali questo weekend, ma era nel puro atto di essere sessuali. Tutto era sessuale, come aveva detto Gerard. Ma per la prima volta, il vero e proprio atto sessuale, non era sessuale. Eravamo intimi. Non avevamo bisogno di parlare per sapere di cosa l'altro aveva bisogno. Avevamo iniziato a preferire questa comunicazione, e ciò rendeva l'atto ancora più piacevole.

Quando vidi Gerard sussultare e gemere, seppi di aver colpito quel punto che lui aveva continuato a colpirmi in tutto il weekend. L'azione era stata completamente un colpo di fortuna, e il mio shock mi aveva fatto sobbalzare. Non riuscivo più a trovare quel punto, anche dopo averci provato più volte, e vedendo il mio sforzo, Gerard afferrò i miei fianchi e mi assistette, allineandosi con me. Non avevamo bisogno di parole. Le nostre mani e il nostro corpo si muovevano insieme, e avevano iniziato tutto. Lo colpii ancora, mentre le sue mani forti erano ancora sui miei fianchi, come una guida necessaria. Occorsero un altro paio di spinte per far avere a Gerard una completa erezione. Non lo notai all'inizio, fino a quando vidi una delle sue mani scomparire dal mio corpo, mentre respirava a fatica. Lo osservai per qualche istante, trafitto dall'azione.

Non avevo mai visto Gerard toccarsi fino ad ora. In tutto quel tempo in cui eravamo stati nudi nel suo appartamento, toccandoci e baciandoci, le sue mani non erano mai andate più oltre del suo petto. Non avevo mai capito perché, specialmente se aveva problemi di erezione. Avrei pensato che continuasse a toccarsi non-stop, per mantenersi sempre duro. Ma non era davvero il caso, o almeno, non avevo mai visto farlo, era quello il motivo per cui ero così rapito in quel momento. Il modo il cui le sue mani scorrevano sul suo cazzo mi affascinava, e il modo in cui la sua bocca era aperta sotto il suo stesso tocco, mi mandava i brividi alla spina dorsale.

Non ero sicuro di quanto tempo lo avessi guardato, prima di aggiungere la mia mano alla sua. Gerard si ritrasse per un momento, sorpreso di starsi toccando, poi che lo avessi scoperto, e che ora mi stavo offrendo di aiutarlo. Sembrava che all'inizio non volesse lasciarsi andare così facilmente, ma la mia mano insistente e i miei occhi bisognosi furono abbastanza. Si abbandonò a me e si aggrappò alla mia schiena.

Non era passato tanto tempo da che avevo iniziato a masturbare Gerard sempre di più, che iniziai a sentirmi sempre più debole. Stavo continuando a spingere lentamente, ma non ero sicuro di riuscire a gestire la situazione per molto tempo. Era come se ogni cosa che mi colpisse o che mi toccasse, mi avrebbe portato all'orgasmo molto presto, e semplicemente, non potevo continuare a combattere. Iniziai ad accarezzare Gerard velocemente e con più forza, sperando che sarebbe venuto prima di me. Era un'idea folle, realizzai, ma davvero non mi importava. Premetti le mie labbra contro di lui, ma senza baciarlo davvero. Solo per toccarlo, e avere qualcosa per rinforzare la mia stabilità. Notò il mio sforzo, così avvolse più strette le gambe introno a me, spingendomi più oltre dentro di lui, ancora e ancora, fino a quando non raggiunsi l'orgasmo. Rimasi senza fiato e quasi morsi le sue labbra durante quell'azione inaspettata, ma non volevo ancora che succedesse. Ci eravamo scambiati un bacio profondo mentre rallentavo i miei movimenti, e quando mi fermai completamente, mi riposai sopra di lui. La mia mano si fermò, e quando notai che stava iniziando a scivolare via da me, iniziai di nuovo. Entrambi non avevamo lavorato così tanto, per perdere ciò che avevamo così in fretta.

"Va tutto bene, Frank," Gerard tubò tranquillamente. La mia testa era sotto il suo mento, le sue mani accarezzavano lentamente la mia schiena. "Puoi fermarti."

"Hmm?" lo interrogai, la mia voce era ancora ruvida. Feci incontrare i miei occhi con i suoi, ma lo sentii solo darmi un piccolo bacio sulle labbra, invece.

"Non sei ancora venuto," gli dissi senza mezzi termini, con il suo cazzo ancora nelle mie mani.

"E probabilmente non lo farò," mi spiegò con calma. Le sue dita piegate contro la parte posteriore del mio collo, dove il mio sudore si era raccolto.

"Ma sei ancora duro." sapevo di stare mentendo a metà, ma i miei occhi lo sondarono, troppo a malincuore per non affrontare l'argomento.

"A volte... le cose non vanno come dovrebbero," ripeté, evitando il mio sguardo per la vergogna. "Probabilmente stanotte non verrò. Il mio corpo è stanco, Frank. Non sempre funziona, ma non è colpa tua."

"Lo so che non..." mi interruppi, non sapendo come elaborare le cose. Potevo sentirmi scivolare fuori da lui, ma neanche questo aiutò. "E' solo..."

"Fastidioso?" Gerard mi chiese, esprimendo i propri pensieri.

Annuii. Ad ogni modo, non sapevo dove stavo andando a parare.

"E' fastidioso, ma dobbiamo convivere con ciò. Come un sacco di altre cose..."

Sentii il mio cuore perdere un battito. Aveva detto che "noi" dovevamo convivere con ciò. Non solo lui. Sembrava così banale e stupido, ma non potei fare a meno di sentire del calore dentro di me, al fatto che mi voleva accanto per condividere le cose con lui. Non era la cosa migliore del mondo, ma merda, lui mi voleva con lui.

Sapevo che non stavo andando da nessuna parte.

"Va bene" acconsentii con tutto il mio cuore. Mi sorrise, e poi guardò in basso, dove notai che le mie mani erano ancora aggrappate strette, intorno a lui. Non mi stavo muovendo più, ma il fatto che stessi mantenendo la sua erezione non aiutava. Stava diventando sempre più morbido. Lo lasciai andare non appena fui fuori da lui. Lo lasciai andare, ma non mi allontanai dal suo corpo. Ero ancora su di lui, ma mi alzai leggermente, in modo da potermi connettere ancora una volta con la sua faccia, baciandolo per un po’. Mi sistemò i capelli dietro le orecchie, di nuovo, nonostante fossero già in quel posto.

"E' meglio se vai via presto" disse dolcemente, solo per dire qualcosa.

"Lo so," ero d'accordo con lui, ma non volevo stare lontano dal suo corpo. Poggiai la mia testa nell'incavo tra il suo collo e le sue spalle. Entrambi eravamo come il fuoco, al tatto, e le coperte avevano assorbito questo calore, al punto che avrei potuto giurare che vivessimo ai tropici durante l'estate, invece di essere nel Jersey, in inverno.

"Frank..." disse di nuovo, qualche istante dopo aver continuato a respirare sul suo petto.

"Lo so," insistetti. "Solo altri cinque minuti."

Sospirò, portando la sua mano sulla parte più bassa della mia schiena, le sue labbra connesse con la fronte. "Tutto ciò che vuoi Frank. Tutto ciò che vuoi."

Girai la testa per catturare il bacio sulle mie labbra, che in realtà sarebbe dovuto essere sulla mia fronte.

Per una volta, ero grato che non avesse il concetto del tempo.

***

Arrivai a casa un'ora dopo il mio coprifuoco. Erano quasi le undici di sera- abbastanza presto per alcuni ragazzi, ma mortalmente tardi per mio padre. Camminai col passo di un topo, cercando disperatamente di non svegliare i miei genitori. Non volevo parlargli, o venire sgridato per essere rientrato un'ora più tardi. Non volevo che nessuno mi parlasse. Speravo e pregavo che fossero andati a letto e si fossero dimenticati del loro figlio. Magari mia madre aveva dedotto che avrei dormito a casa di Sam. Ero di buon umore, e non volevo rovinarlo con queste negatività che mi avrebbero fatto sentire di nuovo giù di morale. Se avessi potuto, sarei rimasto così per sempre.

Non ero sicuro di quanto quei cinque minuti nelle braccia di Gerard erano durati, ma quando quelli erano finalmente finiti, mi ha aiutato a vestirmi e raccogliere la mia roba. Mi ha abbracciato stretto contro il suo corpo nudo mentre io affondavo la faccia nel suo collo. Odorava di sudore, sigarette e vino che avevamo bevuto tutto il weekend. Onestamente non pensavo esistesse un odore migliore di questo. Ci siamo baciati per altri cinque minuti prima che fossimo pronti per lasciare l'uno le braccia dell'altro. Mi ha salutato nell'appartamento non volendosi vestire o venire sulle scale correndo il rischio di essere scoperti.

Mi sono sentito triste come prima cosa, quando si è rifiutato di accompagnarmi tra le scale. Mi era sfuggito dalla mente che tutto questo era il nostro segreto. Era difficile immaginarlo dall'atmosfera dell'appartamento. Era come se avessi vissuto tutta la mia vita lì, era semplicemente così la vita. Ed era piena di disegni, arte, sesso e vino. Non c'erano discriminazioni, soltanto creatività che fuoriusciva da ogni muro. Bisognava solo che andassi a casa e poi a scuola il giorno dopo, e avrei visto Sam e Travis al posto di usarli soltanto come scusa. Pensavo che fosse triste che Gerard non fosse costantemente attorno a me. Non tutti potevano vivere nel modo in cui noi vivevamo. Era troppo "libero", e come lui mi ha insegnato, ci sono alcune cose che dovrebbero essere "incatenate". Tutti gli altri dovevano rimanere estraniati da questa cosa, e mentre ero con loro, non dovevo parlarne, dovevo rimanerne estraniato anche io. Ero d'accordo con questa cosa; lo capivo. Se è possibile, mi aveva fatto apprezzare di più Gerard alla fine. Avevo trascorso soltanto un weekend da lui, e già sembrava che le cose fossero come dovrebbero essere. Magari i fumi delle vernici erano arrivati alla mia testa, o magari mi aveva dato troppo vino, e ero completamente ubriaco mentre mi avvicinavo alla mia porta di casa.

Potevo ancora sentirlo sulla mia pelle e nella mia bocca quando arrivai a casa, e nonostante il mio stomaco si contorcesse, non volevo mangiare o farmi la doccia o qualsiasi cosa che lo avrebbe lavato via. Ma io avevo bisogno dell'acqua, ero vicino all'ammetterlo, quando mi avvicinai alla cucina. Camminai tranquillamente nella stanza, davvero compiaciuto del fatto che il secondo piano la luce era spenta e i miei genitori sembravano essere nelle loro camere. Non mi ero mai preoccupato di arrivare tardi perché non ero mai uscito così spesso, dovevo solo avvisare i miei genitori dell'ora in cui sarei tornato a casa ogni notte. Ero davvero in ritardo quella sera, qualcosa che non era mai accaduto, e speravo che non sarei finito troppo nei guai. Camminavo a passi leggeri nella casa, sperando di non essere sentito.  
"Ciao," una voce mi distrasse da i miei pensieri. Sussultai facendo cadere il bicchiere che avevo preso dalla credenza. Guardai oltre il tavolo della cucina e vidi mia madre seduta li che leggeva il giornale alla luce di una piccola lampada.

Non sapevo come diavolo avevo fatto a non vederla. Quella luce era sempre accesa, perciò non avevo visto nemmeno quella. Non aiutava di certo che la mia testa fosse tra le nuvole, non riuscivo a notare niente, tranne me stesso.

Sentii il mio cuore contorcersi prima di rispondere. Potevo sentire da qui che la sua voce rasentava la rabbia. E davvero, questo era peggio.  
"Hey." rimasi lì fermo per un momento, gli occhi di mia madre non si muovevano dal loro punto focale. Poi mi spostai vicino il lavandino per prendere dell'acqua, solo per avere qualcosa da fare. "Scusami, ho fatto tardi."

"Va bene." mia madre rispose sincera. "Sono grata che tu stia bene."

Mi guardò dal tavolo e sorrise. Spostai il mio peso sull'altra gamba. Non era davvero felice, ma era davvero sollevata. Il mio cuore perse un battito di nuovo, così portai il bicchiere sulle mie labbra. Sembravano più grandi mentre toccavano la plastica, e pregai che fosse troppo buio per lei per notare gli altri segni del weekend su di me.  
Sentii il mio stomaco contorcersi ancora, il senso di colpa crescere sempre di più nel mio corpo. Sapevo che il senso di colpa era un'emozione inutile, ma quella era mia madre. Per quanto mia madre non mi piacesse, non potevo fare a meno di notare che a lei importava di me. Magari non sarebbe stata in grado di capire, ma a lei importava. Queste erano due cose completamente diverse. Proprio come il sesso e l'intimità.

Combattendo l'urgenza di andare di sopra, presi un posto e mi sedetti con lei al tavolo. La sedia graffiò il pavimento non appena la mossi, facendomi sobbalzare, mentre mia madre poggiava una mano sulla sua testa. Mi guardò e rimise la mano al suo posto. Mi ricordai di tutte le volte in cui l'ho telefonata, e di come la sua voce sembrasse giorno dopo giorno invecchiare sempre di più. Ora potevo vedere la manifestazione della sua voce di fronte a me. La semi-luce in cui stava leggendo faceva danzare le ombre sul suo volto, e dava ai suoi occhi una strana apparenza. Sperai che fossero le ombre a fare ciò. Non volevo pensare che io fossi la causa di quelle rughe, quei cambiamenti. Mia madre, di solito, andava a letto presto, perciò alle undici di sera era davvero tardi per lei, specialmente se era preoccupata.

"Tuo padre è già andato a letto," disse dopo un attimo di silenzio. "Sei fortunato che non ti ha aspettato in piedi. E' furioso."

Sussultai, avrei dovuto fronteggiarlo la mattina dopo. Presi un sorso d'acqua per distrarmi.

"E tu?" domandai ad alta voce, sperando che non mia avrebbe punito. Lei e mio padre erano soliti darmi punizioni quando disobbedivo. Mio padre era sempre troppo furioso ed irrazionale; lui era lì solo per farmi avere paura. Mia madre invece, era lì per farmi da giudice e giuria insieme, a decidere la punizione più appropriata. Ora stavo aspettando la mia sentenza.  
"Mi ha detto che dovrei punirti," dichiarò seccamente. Girò una pagina del giornale, solo per un secondo di pausa, non leggendo davvero. Mi sentivo come se stessi piangendo dentro dato che se mi avrebbe punito non avrei più potuto vedere Gerard. Sarebbe semplicemente non accaduto.  
"Ma," aggiunse, sorprendendomi col suo tono di voce. "Non penso che lo farò. E' solo un avvertimento questa volta."

Cacciai fuori l'aria che non sapevo di star trattenendo. "Grazie."

"Raramente esci fuori con i tuoi amici per lungo tempo," iniziò a spiegando, anche se non avevo bisogno di spiegazioni. Se non fossi stato punito, allora bene. Ma continuai ad ascoltare, dandole tutte le attenzioni di cui aveva bisogno. Ero abbastanza sicuro che mio padre non le avrebbe lasciato spiegare o parlare così spesso. E' stato sicuramente uno shock sentire dire che la punizione era inutile. Così voleva spiegarmi, e magari sentire il suono della sua voce per un po’. Era così calma, ero abbastanza sicuro di aver dimenticato il suono della sua voce.  
"Ti fa bene uscire di casa. A volte mi preoccupo per te, sai Frank. Non è sano per te sederti su una sedia tutto il tempo senza fare niente."

Volevo rispondere, dirle che io facevo qualcosa, ma mantenni la calma. Non volevo spingermi troppo oltre e rischiare di compromettere la mia fortuna.  
"Sam e Travis sono dei bravi ragazzi. Almeno Sam lo è. Ricordo quando tu e lui eravate inseparabili da più piccoli. Non conosco Travis, ma sono sicura che anche lui è un bravo ragazzo. Sono davvero contenta che abbiate iniziato di nuovo ad uscire insieme. Ricordo che quando avevi tredici o quattordici anni, loro erano costantemente fuori la porta, che chiedevano di farti uscire. Giuro che per tutto il primo semestre di scuola, il campanello suonava alle sei di ogni pomeriggio. Siete andati avanti così per un sacco di tempo. Non ricordo quando avete smesso. L'avete fatto e basta."

Mia madre si fermò per un secondo, le rughe della sua faccia si accentuarono per la nostalgia. Mi lasciai cadere sullo schienale della sedia, almeno la cosa non era così grave come la faceva sembrare mia madre. Questo è successo quando siamo stati coinvolti per la prima volta nella droga, nel bere e tutto il resto. E' stato divertente per un po’ è stato come se io e Sam fossimo di nuovo bambini, e avessimo qualcosa di divertente da fare. Trascorrevamo tutto il tempo insieme, non pensavo che sarei diventato così amico con qualcuno. Erano solo l'alcool e la droga che ci accomunavano così tanto, l'ho capito guardandomi indietro la situazione. Sam aveva smesso si venire così spesso a casa mia quando abbiamo smesso di drogarci. O almeno, quando io ho smesso di drogarmi. Lui chiaramente lo faceva ancora, così come ubriacarsi, ma non mi importava più del suo stile di vita. Avevo altre cose a cui badare.

"Non voglio che tornare a casa tardi diventi un'abitudine, Frank" mia madre sentenziò, tornando indietro in modalità genitore. Continuava a fissarmi. Il suo sguardo faceva male, facendomi distogliere lo sguardo.

"Non posso sopportare che diventi un'abitudine. Non voglio sedermi qui e preoccuparmi di dove sei ogni notte. E' difficile, ma non difficile quanto calmare tuo padre. Sei stato fortunato stanotte, ma se lo fai ancora, non posso garantire niente. E' imprevedibile."

Mi fece male il fatto che quando lei mi diede una ragione per cui questo non poteva continuare ad accadere, si concentrò su mio padre. Era chiaramente preoccupata; era rimasta alzata fino a tardi per me mentre lui era a letto, e non sapeva nemmeno di avere così tanto potere in una conversazione dove non era neanche presente.

"Almeno hai avuto un buon weekend?" chiese alla fine, distribuendo meglio il suo peso sulla sedia. Chiuse il giornale, pronta per andare a letto.

Sorrisi alla domanda, tutte le memorie di quelle tre notti mi ritornarono in mente. Avevo avuto il miglior fottuto weekend della mia intera vita.  
"Si, mi sono divertito," dissi con voce sincera.

Mi sorrise e basta mentre finivo la mia acqua. Mi alzai per mettere il bicchiere nel lavandino, capendo che per questa notte la nostra conversazione era finita. Quando mi voltai, lei era ancora seduta al tavolo, col giornale tra le mani. Sembrava non accennare a muoversi.

Mi guardò mentre ero di fronte a lei, con uno strano sorriso sulla faccia. Era differente da quelli di prima, uno che ostentava sicurezza. Era quasi giocoso, quasi fosse un tentativo. Continuava a guardarmi con occhi più rilassati. Non capivo. Sentivo la sicurezza di prima svanire, così mi guardai in basso, cercando indicazioni di qualcosa che io e Gerard avevamo fatto. Mi toccai il collo per cercare dei segni, ma erano nascosti dal collo della mia giacca. Mia madre continuava a fissarmi.  
"Cosa?" le chiesi finalmente, muovendo gli occhi dalla confusione.

"Niente," disse scuotendo le spalle. Aggrottai le sopracciglia volendo sapere di più.

"E' solo..." lei iniziò a gesticolare tentando di trovare le parole giuste. "Non ti ho mai visto così felice."


	27. L'arte del sesso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back bitches

Durante tutto il lunedì a scuola, sentii che ci fosse qualcosa di intrappolato nel mio petto. C'era una costante agitazione e turbolenza di qualcosa che cercava di fuggire. Sembrava che la colomba di Gerard fosse lì, le sue ali sbattevano e colpivano i miei organi sensibili, cercando di liberarsi e volare veramente. Mi sentivo così limitato nella classe. Il professore si stava dilungando su un qualche principio della matematica, e mi ci volle tutta la volontà per non balzare sopra il banco e gridare dal più profondo che la matematica era inutile, e che dovevamo essere più interessati al periodo cubista di Picasso piuttosto che a trovare l'area del cubo stesso. I numeri non potevano aiutarmi, i numeri non potevano far sì che io fossi libero – a meno che non fossero i numeri dell'orologio, facendo lentamente il conto alla rovescia fino a che non potei finalmente liberare l'uccello dentro il mio petto.

 

All'inizio la sensazione dentro di me era un misto di felicità e ansia. A breve le mie catene si sarebbero spezzate e sarei potuto andare a casa dell'artista e vedere la vera colomba. Mi chiedevo se stava ancora volando fuori dalla sua gabbia, e quanto aveva esplorato dell'appartamento. Sapevo che c'erano posti che non aveva ancora visto. C'erano posti che neanche Gerard aveva visto, e mi chiedevo se li stava esplorando con lei. Se aveva addosso dei vestiti o meno... Non ci potevo credere quando ebbi la mia prima fantasia sessuale su Gerard in classe. Mi prese completamente alla sprovvista. Giurai di aver potuto sentire tutte le sensazioni un'altra volta, lui che entrava in me. Fortunatamente non potevo sentire _tutto_ , o avrei avuto un problema nello spiegare il perché della mia erezione nel bel mezzo della lezione di scienze nell'aula computer. Il sogno durò al massimo alcuni minuti, ma mi lasciò comunque sorridente, il mio petto che si gonfiava con qualcosa che non avevo mai provato prima. Gioivo dentro.

 

Fino a pranzo, comunque, poi incontrai Sam e Travis di nuovo. Fu lì che l'energia nervosa si trasformò in disperazione. Le prime parole che uscirono dalla bocca di Sam furono 'dove _cazzo_ sei stato tutto il fine settimana?' Apparentemente, lui e Travis avevano 'costantemente' chiamato casa mia. Sentii il mio sangue fluire quando menzionò la cosa, immagini delle bugie che avevo appena iniziato a raccontare iniziavano a precipitare di fronte a me e la colomba che veniva ricacciata nella sua gabbia confinante da mani strozzanti. Non dissi né feci niente – _non potevo_. Non sapevo come nascondere le tracce perché avevo mai pensato di arrivare così avanti.

 

Fortunatamente, Travis mi riportò alla realtà informandomi che ogni volta che avevano chiamato, era mio padre a rispondere e loro non volevano far fronte a lui. Nessuno voleva affrontare mio padre, davvero. Persino alcuni dei suoi colleghi d'affari evitavano di chiamare a casa e optavano per passare a trovarlo direttamente. Non potevo incolparli. Mio padre era rumoroso nella vita reale, ma al telefono tutto aumentava di volume. Non aveva un concetto di volume e non sapeva quanto vicino doveva tenere la cornetta alla bocca. La maggior parte delle volte in cui chiamavo a casa per uno strappo, tenevo il telefono a qualche centimetro dalla mia faccia, aspettando di sentire il segnale. Anche con il dispositivo lontano da me riuscivo a sentire in modo distinto la sua voce e il duro respiro. Ero positivo del fatto che era forse quello il motivo per cui era mia madre a occuparsi delle chiamate, ma per qualche ragione, era stata occupata durante tutto il week-end e non si era sforzata di rispondere. Grazie a Dio.

 

Travis, il cui era sempre sensibile ai suoni e ai rumori (un effetto collaterale del suo essere fatto la maggior parte del tempo), aveva quasi buttato il telefono dall'altra parte della stanza quando mio padre rispose. Quella fu la fine della chiamata. Sam ci riprovò in seguito, ma quando mio padre rispose Sam non provo nemmeno a spiccare parola. Odiava le figure autoritarie, soprattutto mio padre, e voleva evitarle tanto quanto voleva farle incazzare. Non valeva la pena di far irritare mio padre, quindi rinunciò dopo la terza chiamata. Quella era la definizione di 'costante' secondo Sam che aveva la soglia di attenzione di un moscerino. Sentivo come se tutte le colpe che i miei amici e mio padre avevano fossero una benedizione perché mi avevano semplicemente salvato il culo. Ero piuttosto sicuro di non aver mai amato così tanto mio padre fino a quel momento. Ero solito odiare quella voce fastidiosa ma mi aveva salvato dalla perdizione.

 

Non riuscivo a immaginare che cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se le mie parole mi fossero scappate. Mia madre ne sarebbe rimasta distrutta; era già debole e stanca, e quello solo quando pensava che stessi passando il tempo con i miei amici. E mio padre, beh, sapevo che mi avrebbe ucciso. Ero stato salvato fino ad adesso, per chissà quale ragione. Avevo comunque tempo per tessere le bugie che stavano quasi per soffocarmi.

 

Sam, Travis ed io ci sedemmo insieme a pranzo, ma ci scambiammo parole a mala pena. Travis se ne stava nel suo mondo, mentre Sam proseguiva a lanciarmi occhiate maligne dall'altra parte del tavolo. Io continuavo a guardare il mio sandwich, quando mi convinsi di tenere la testa alta. Mi sentii superiore a Sam, Travis e a qualsiasi altra cosa nella caffetteria e mi sentii mille volte meglio. La colomba dentro il mio petto tornò a volare.

 

In primo luogo ero veramente scioccato dal fatto che mi avevano invitato a fare un giro quel fine settimana. Non avevano fatto lo stesso la settimana scorsa, o quella prima ancora. Mi chiedevo cosa ci fosse di così importante adesso, ma quando tentai di chiederlo a Travis, lui era mezzo addormentato a causa della notte prima e diede una spiegazione minima. Sam era troppo incazzato per non aver risposto al telefono e per essere 'scomparso' che non era nemmeno in vena di spiegare. Trovai ironico il fatto che mi accusavano di essere sparito quando loro erano diventati trasparenti nei miei confronti per un bel po'. Ma, ovviamente, era solo colpa mia, secondo Sam. Anche se ci conoscevamo fin da quando avevamo cinque anni, riusciva comunque ad incazzarsi con me senza alcun problema. Forse era proprio perché ci conoscevamo da così tanto tempo. Eravamo stufi l'uno dell'altro. Ci eravamo visti crescere a vicenda (o meno, come nel caso di Sam), avevamo visto tutti i nostri difetti, e solo ora ci stavamo rendendo conto di non apprezzarci a vicenda. Eravamo costretti a stare insieme a causa della scuola, ma la scuola stava quasi finendo. Entrambi ci stavamo rendendo conto di avere altre opzioni. Opzioni migliori, anche se non potevamo ancora raggiungerle. Perciò la rabbia si espandeva più velocemente. Avevamo già superato il periodo in cui eravamo gentili a vicenda perché ci stavamo conoscendo. Ma ci conoscevamo. E adesso non ci sopportavamo.

 

Entrambi avevamo i nostri momenti, comunque, come quando rideva e scherzava con me come ai vecchi tempi. Continuava ad invitarmi a fare un giro – ma solo quando voleva e, probabilmente, lontano dalla storia che avevamo condiviso. Era impossibile strappare via la storia del testo che avevamo costruito; ci sarebbero sempre stati angoli strappati di pagine che avevamo condiviso. In quel momento, ero solo l'amico di riserva, coinvolto solo quando andava bene essere il terzo incomodo. Travis era il migliore amico di Sam adesso. Normalmente, ne sarei stato arrabbiato, ma continuavo a riflettere sulla notte prima. Gerard era il mio migliore amico – era molto più di quanto loro fossero o sarebbero mai stati se mi avessero voluto indietro. E mi accorsi che avrebbero potuto volermi indietro. Avevano bisogno di me. Avevano bisogno che io ci fossi quando non potevano più prendersi cura l'uno dell'altro. Quando Travis diventava troppo strano per Sam e Sam troppo arrabbiato per Travis, io ero messo in mezzo. Ricordavo quando quello era il lavoro di Travis. Mi chiedevo quando lo scambio prese luogo, e se sarebbe successo nuovamente, solo con qualcun altro. Sam cambiava amici molto velocemente, ma sapevo che non sarei mai stato lasciato così da parte da non permettermi di tornare. Ci sarei uscito durante il giorno, ma poi me ne sarei andato, libero dai miei freni.

 

Non capii mai cosa ci fosse di così importante in quel fine settimana, ma supposi fosse correlato alla droga. Mi invitarono di nuovo dopo scuola per fare qualcosa, quel giorno. Dissi di no quasi immediatamente, pensando al tempo che pianificavo di passare con Gerard. E, onestamente, ero abbastanza sicuro di me stesso per dire di no, che ci fosse la presenza di Gerard o meno. Non volevo più uscire con loro fuori dai confini scolastici. Non mi avevano mai trattato così bene comunque. Stavo iniziando a rendermi conto, lentamente ma sicuramente, che i miei amici non erano chi dicevano di essere. Apparentemente, nemmeno io ero chi dicevano che fossi. Almeno non più.

 

''Sei cambiato, amico,'' sputò stancamente Sam, dopo aver sentito il mio rifiuto. Distorse la sua faccia strana in un sogghigno e si alzo dal tavolo, lasciandosi la spazzatura dietro. Si aggiustò bruscamente lo zaino sulla spalla e fece cenno a Travis di seguirlo. Travis scosse la testa a mala pena, chiudendosi la giacca prima di seguire Sam verso il corridoio.

 

Quello ero io, pensai tra me e me, osservando il ragazzo smilzo che lo stava seguendo. Ero felice di non esserlo più.

 

I miei due amici non mi parlarono per il resto del giorno, ma non importava più. Forse ero cambiato, ma non era colpa mia. Era la vita triste e monotona che mi circondava, ad avermi cambiato, e la loro apatia per il tutto. Non era colpa mia se io ero cambiato e loro no. La loro disapprovazione non sarebbe di certo servita a fermarmi.

  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Quando finalmente percorsi quel lungo viaggio ed arrivai nell'appartamento di Gerard, non persi tempo nella rimozione dei miei vestiti. Avevo bussato alla porta per fargli sapere che ero arrivato, ma avevo infilato la chiave nella serratura così velocemente che la avevo quasi rotta. Ero così eccitato ed impaziente di vederlo, soprattutto dopo l'esperienza di quel giorno. Non era stata necessariamente una brutta giornata, era solo diversa. Non qualcosa che volevo.

 

Quando finalmente entrai nella casa rivestita d'arte, l'unico posto in cui volevo stare, vidi Gerard verso di me da un pezzo d'arte su cui stava lavorando da giorni ormai. Aveva il più grande dei suoi sorrisi in faccia, un gesto non fuori dall'ordinario da parte sua. Chiusi la porta dietro di me con un calcio mentre gli saltai addosso. Mi avvolse in un grande abbraccio, stringendomi come aveva fatto la notte prima, mentre dovevo tornare a casa.

 

''Mi sei mancato,'' disse vicino l'incavo del mio collo.

 

Sentii i miei organi interni scaldarsi e balzare, come se dei bambini stessero saltando il trampolino nel mio stomaco. Lo abbraciai più strettamente, saltandogli addosso e avvolgendo le mie gambe attorno a lui. Era sorprendentemente forte, e capace di tenermi su facilmente.

 

''E' passato solo un giorno,'' lo punzecchiai, anche se mi sentivo allo stesso modo. C'erano così tante emozioni intense nella nostra relazione che dovevano essere contrastate da assoluta gioia per stabilire il giusto equilibrio.

 

''A volte un giorno dura troppo, e a volte una notte non è mai abbastanza,'' mi informò in modo galante, stringendomi di più ''E non dovremmo aspettare, sai come mi sento quando si parla di tempo.''

 

Rise vicino al mio collo, le calde nubi d'aria mi solleticavano insieme alle sue vibrazioni vocali. Ci dividemmo dall'abbraccio leggermente, abbastanza da permettere ai miei piedi di toccare di nuovo il suolo, e le nostre labbra di incontrarsi in un bacio passionale. Ci stavamo comportando come quelle vecchie coppie in quei film degli anni '50 che non si vedevano da anni. Sarebbe stato più comico se non fosse stato così bello allo stesso tempo.

 

Sorprendentemente stava indossando dei vestiti, ma più ci muovevamo, più li iniziammo a rimuovere a poco a poco. Non prima di molto, eravamo nudi nelle braccia di l'un l'altro, baciando ogni regione di pelle nuda che trovavamo. Era sdraiato di schiena sul pavimento, sussurrando mentre iniziavo a tracciare una linea immaginaria verso il basso con la mia bocca e punzecchiando la sua entrata con le mie dita. Lo stavo cavalcando, ma la mia posizione cambiava costantemente mentre le sue mani restavano forti e stazionarie sui miei fianchi.

 

Mi stupii di quanta sicurezza avevo in più della notte prima. L'atto non sembrava più così spaventoso, il corpo di Gerard non era più un paesaggio misterioso, ma era ancora così nuovo che lo potevo esplorare e trovare posti nuovi che ad entrambi piacevano. Ed era ciò che fecimo per un po'. Non facemmo sesso subito, anche se eravamo nudi, e il lubrificante era sulle e nelle nostre mani. Aveva portato quello scaldante dalla sua stanza, e io mi ero preso del tempo per massaggiarne un po' sul suo petto come aveva fatto lui il sabato prima. I suoi occhi restarono chiusi per la maggior parte dell'atto, ma quando li aprì, erano accesi e pieni di desiderio. In seguito mi feci strada verso la sua apertura, espandendo il lubrificante copiosamente, ed entrando più piano che potevo. Gerard trascinò i cuscini del divano per sostenersi, il legno massiccio del pavimento era diventato troppo inappropriato per la nostra pelle sensibile. Lo scopai io stavolta, come la notte prima, solo che adesso lui era molto più reattivo. Riuscì a venire, poco dopo di me, entrambe le nostre mani riuscirono a portarlo a destinazione.

 

Mi stesi su di lui dopo, troppo stanco per muovermi e non volente allo stesso tempo. Era difficile stare dentro di lui così a lungo dopo il sesso, sia per un fattore di comodità e sia per le condizioni che cambiavano. Cercai di godermi tutte le sensazioni che non ero riuscito a sentire la notte prima il più possibile, finché non decisi che era arrivato il momento di tirarmi fuori. Era una questione di sicurezza quella di voler restare dentro di lui, pensai, solo per essergli così vicino. Ci baciammo con la lingua più lentamente una volta liberi, questa azione fu quella più veloce alla quale avevamo mai partecipato. Gerard si alzò e andò nella sua stanza, ma invece di portare entrambi lì, strappò via la nostra contentezza, trascinandosi dietro le coperte nel nostro punto.

 

''Cosa siamo noi due?'' le mie labbra formarono una domanda che continuava a bussare nella mia testa. Ci stavamo ancora crogiolando nella sensazione piacevole post-sesso, con entrambi i nostri corpi nudi, seppur nascosti per metà sotto le coperte. Mi aveva avvolto con il suo braccio come se fossi un pacco prezioso, il livello dei miei occhi verso il suo collo e petto. Tratteggiavo con le dita la sua pelle, arricciando i suoi capelli, e tracciando una rotta alternata quando la domanda risuonò nelle mie orecchie, ora i miei occhi si rispecchiarono nei suoi.

 

''Stiamo vivendo,'' rispose, i suoi occhi fissi al soffitto e le sue dita che danzavano sui miei capelli.

 

Non era proprio la risposta che volevo, anche se nemmeno io ero sicuro di cosa stessi chiedendo. Sapevo che avevamo una relazione – _dovevamo_ averla – Solo che non avevo la minima idea di come chiamarci. Ragazzo era troppo giovane e immaturo, però non riuscivo a pensare a qualcos'altro per rimpiazzare quel nome. Se non avevo un nome fisso per il nostro stato, allora non avrei avuto nessuna idea di cosa stavamo facendo ogni giorno, giorno per giorno.

 

''Voglio dire,'' continuai, tentando di chiarire i miei pensieri sia per lui che per me. ''Cosa siamo _insieme_? Come ti devo chiamare?''

 

Gli diedi un'occhiata dal basso, mentre lui continuava a fissare il soffitto, guardando una certa bellezza che io non riuscivo ancora a capire.

''Tu mi chiami Gerard,'' disse seriamente. ''E io ti chiamo Frank.''

 

Sospirai. Stava giocando di nuovo con i miei sentimenti e non ne ero in vena.

''Sì, ma cosa vuol dire, _Gerard_?'' enfatizzai il suo stesso nome, per quasi fargli un dispetto a causa della sua frase. Sorrise, rendendosi conto di quello che avevo fatto, molto orgoglioso.

  
  


''Significa tutto ciò che tu vuoi fargli significare, _Frank,_ '' replicò, la provocazione nella sua voce equilibrava la serietà. Sorrisi per ripicca mentrte lasciavo che l'informazione procedesse. Abbassai nuovamente gli occhi sul suo petto liscio e iniziai a far roteare un dito mentre pensavo con tutto me stesso.

 

''Cosa significa per te?'' chiesi finalmente, senza incontrare i suoi occhi. Fece un respiro profondo e smise di massaggiare i miei capelli. Mise la sua mano sulla pelle nuda della mia schiena.

 

''Significa un sacco di cose per me,'' iniziò, pensando intensamente ma continuando a guardare su. Corrugò le sopracciglia, cercando qualcosa di profondo nella sua mente. ''Ci siamo dati l'un l'altro non solo come corpi. Ti ho mostrato la mia arte, e tu la tua. E' più profondo di quello che abbiamo fatto poco fa. E sinceramente, non penso ci sia una parola per quello.''

 

Fece una paura, massaggiandosi con una pano il mento mentre pensava. ''Penso che tu possa chiamarci amanti. Gli artisti usano tantissimo quel termine. E hanno molti amanti, a volte allo stesso tempo.''

 

Stavo ascoltando attentamente tutto quello che stava dicendo, concordando con tutto ciò che stava dicendo. Finché no narrivò l'ultima parte. Cosa voleva dire che ne aveva di più? Aveva qualcun altro oltre me? Credevo fossi l'unico con cui si denudava ogni giorno. Non pensavo ci fosse il bisogno di chiederglielo.

 

Girai la testa e guardai lui, le mie sopracciglia in un'espressione di preoccupazione. Mi guardò, mentre si abbassò per piazzare un piccolo bacio sulle mie labbra contorte.

 

''Ma ho solo un amante,'' ritornò sull'argomento, accarezzandomi nuovamente i capelli per confortarmi. ''Non ho mai avuto bisogno di qualcun altro. Sei piuttosto difficile.''

 

Sorrise, cercando di alleviare la mia tensione. Avevo ancora paura, ma non più a causa sua. Quella era la mia reazione ad una semplice e onesta affermazione. Il mio stomaco si era ritirato e un'ondata di panico mi aveva assalito. Mi spaventava l'intensità dei miei sentimenti, e quanta gelosia e paura filtravano nel mio sistema quando c'era il mero pensiero di qualcun altro. Ed era passato un solo fine settimana.

 

Con Gerard la passione e l'intensità erano elogiate, mai temute. Dovevo abituarmici. Alzò il mio mento da dove riposava prima e mi baciò intensamente. Ero più che volenteroso di provare.

 

''E tu, Frank?'' chiese, quando l'abbraccio si sciolse. ''Cosa significa per te?''

 

''Umm...'' dissi, pensai con intensità cercando di mettere insieme i miei pensieri dispersi. Il ricordo di tutto il tempo che abbiamo passato insieme mi assalì, persino quelli prima di aver fatto sesso. Pensai al nostro incontro al parco, lui mentre mi gettava della vernice addosso, e lui che mi insegnava l'arte proprio con quel secchio. E poi la mia bocca si aprì e io iniziai a parlare, rovesciando i sentimenti come quel liquido freddo.

 

''Sei il mio mentore, credo. Il mio artista. Il mio insegnante. Il mio amico. E adesso, credo anche il mio amante.''

 

Alzai le spalle, cercando di distogliere da me l'attenzione. Era un po' strano utilizzare il termine amante. Mi sembrava di essere in un pessimo romanzo degli anni '80 quando lo usavo; sembrava strano usarlo persino alla mia stessa lingua. Forse era una di quelle cose alle quali sarei dovuto abituarmi. Persino il vino era sembrato un po' amaro, all'inizio.

  
  


''Sono un sacco di cose,'' disse Gerard, concluse il mio farneticare. Stava sorridendo, splendendo degli elogi che stava ottenendo. ''Ma questo non è quello che significa per te, questo è quello che significa per _me._ Cosa significhiamo noi, per te, Frank? Come lo chiameresti _tu_?''

  
  


Mi morsi la lingua mentre pensavo, sentendomi inadeguato a causa della mia risposta. Poi, mentre i miei pensieri scorrevano i ricordi, uno di questi balzò davanti ai riflettori.

  
  


''Tutto,'' la mia voce si illuminò, le mie emozioni si fecero più affascinate. Guardai verso Gerard e sorrisi, vidi i suoi occhi lampeggiare, ricordando la stessa cosa che stavo ricordando anch'io. ''Siamo tutto. Proprio come la prima notte che abbiamo scopato-''

 

''Noi non scopiamo, Frank,'' mi interruppe lui, rovinando l'umore. Chiuse gli occhi e scosse leggermente la testa, confondendomi.

 

''Cosa facciamo allora?'' chiesi un po' rigidamente, il tono che lui stava evitando.

 

''Sicuramente non _scopiamo_ ,'' ripeté lui, facendo picchiettare la parola sulla sua lingua. Alzò le sopracciglia per enfatizzare il suo parere. ''Scopare è il crudo desiderio animale di scopare e basta. Di entrare, spingere e venire tutti in una volta. Ottenere piacere e andarsene. La nostra relazione è sicuramente focalizzata sul piacere,'' aggiunse con un sorriso schivo. La sua mano massaggiava il mio corpo ancora di più. ''Ma otteniamo il piacere in molti più modi che venire semplicemente. Tipo le carezze e i baci.''

 

Mentre Gerard pronunciò l'ultima frase lentamente e in modo seducente, iniziò ad avvicinare le nostre bocche insieme, aprendole e facendo scorrere la sua lingua sulla mia, rendendo più profondo il bacio. Sorrisi e risi debolmente mentre lo faceva, avvicinandolo di più a me. L'atto non durò a lungo, era lì per provare solo una opinione in una maniera divertente.

 

''Puoi dire che facciamo sesso,'' continuò, muovendosi con la mano che non stava avvolgendo la mia spalla. ''Ma è troppo tecnico. Fare sesso è il termine biologico. Si fa sesso per procreare e fissare il matrimonio. Non so tu ma sono piuttosto sicuro che non saremo mai capaci di avere figli.'' sorrise verso di me prima di aggiungere con un tono vagamente severo, ''Oppure sposarci.''

 

Trovai e afferrai la sua grande mano con la mia, facendolo sorridere nuovamente. Rimanemmo in silenzio per un po', finché non mi accorsi che non aveva nemmeno risposto alla mia domanda.

 

''Quindi cosa facciamo?''

 

Lui annuì, come se mi stesse aspettando. ''Non scopiamo o facciamo sesso. Noi facciamo -''

 

''L'amore?'' finii la frase per lui, sperando e pregando che fosse quella la risposta che voleva. Era un cliché, e l'avevo sentita in tutte le serie televisive, e ancora, la maggior parte dei romanzi sentimentali degli anni '80. Ma se il termine amanti funzionava, perché questo non avrebbe dovuto farlo?

 

''No!'' derise Gerard, quasi immediatamente e affondando il mio cuore nel più profondo del mio petto.

 

''Oh...'' proferii, guardando in basso e lontano, vergognandomi di averlo persino suggerito. Improvvisamente sentii di nuovo la sua mano libera su di me, il suo dito che tracciava la linea della mia mascella e portando la mia faccia a incontrare la sua.

 

''Non facciamo l' _amore_ ,'' enfatizzò e ripeté. ''Facciamo _arte_ ,''

 

In un rapido movimento, prima che potessi proferire qualcosa, portò le nostre labbra in un bacio. Mi girò leggermente, appoggiando la mia schiena sulle coperte per far sì che potesse montarmi. I nostri fianchi e tutte le altre parti del corpo si congiunsero, e anche se le sue parole, i suoi gesti, e il suo sorriso subdolo diffondevano sesso, ne eravamo molto lontani. Si avvicinò a me e mi baciò debolmente, e facemmo nuovamente arte.

 

Continuammo in questa posizione, in questa posa, su questo pezzo per tutta la notte. Le sue parole facevano eco nella mia mente. Trovava sempre le parole giuste per descrivere le cose e quello che significavano. Certo che facevamo arte, mi dissi rigidamente. Facevamo arte ogni giorno con i nostri corpi, con le nostre menti e con tutto, anche se non avevamo nemmeno toccato i secchi di vernice da un po'. Avrei dovuto saperlo.

 

Mentre guardavo verso di lui e il suo sorriso creativo, lo invidiavo. Possedeva qualcosa che io nemmeno potevo immaginarmi, che nemmeno pensavo fosse possibile. Aveva il talento di scoprire ciò che era palesemente bello, ed io ero così lontano, anche se mi aveva già dato del materiale con cui lavorare. Mi soddisfai del fatto che almeno potevo già vedere il quadro che stavamo dipingendo.

  
  


  
  


**Parte Seconda – Colori**

  
  


Diventammo piuttosto bravi nel creare arte con i nostri corpi; ci allenavamo sempre. Che fosse il modo in cui Gerard prendeva la mia mano non appena entravo nell’appartamento, o il modo in cui pronunciavo il suo nome, sarebbe sempre tornato indietro alla più primaria e più fondamentale forma d’arte: il sesso.

 

Saremmo stati nudi sul pavimento, o sul suo letto, o anche contro il muro, uno di noi ansimante e che sussurrava qualcosa di incomprensibile durante la penetrazione. Acquistai più confidenza, mentre lui acquistò più vigore, e iniziammo addirittura a scambiarci di posizione a metà durante l’atto, giusto per cambiare le cose. A Gerard era sempre piaciuto osservare diversi punti di vista di un’opera d’arte, diverse interpretazioni, e diversi significati. Cambiare posizioni era il suo modo di fare ciò. Questo dava una nuova immagine con un nuovo significato. Stavamo dormendo di nuovo all’altro capo del letto.

 

Ogni cosa sembrava sempre portare al sesso con noi. Noi potremmo fare il lavoro più banale e la cosa successiva che sapevamo è che eravamo uno sopra l’altro, i nostri fianchi che si scontravano, a lungo e con forza. Il nostro sesso cambiava sempre lievemente per ogni volta, una lingua che trovava un nuovo punto di piacere, assaggiando una nuova parte o una posizione leggermente diversa. Aveva lui tutte le idee con le nuove disposizioni, poiché la mia mente ingenua non sapeva nulla di basi del sesso gay prima che venissi qua, per non parlare di come complicare un po’ le cose. Alcune delle posizioni che suggeriva erano strane, per me e per lui, ma quando le sue mani stringevano la mia vita in modo rassicurante, andava tutto bene.

 

C’era qualcosa di forte e sicuro riguardo alle sue mani su di me. Erano sempre calde, molto più larghe delle mie, e mi stringevano saldamente. Le sue dita si stendevano lungo la mia pelle morbida, massaggiandomi, mentre i suoi palmi mi avvicinavano a lui. Mi lasciai condurre in nuove avventure. Scoprii quanto lontano potevo flettermi. Non avevo mai saputo di essere così flessibile, così curvabile. E anche così magnifico, secondo Gerard.

 

Ero abbastanza sicuro che avevamo fatto sesso su quasi ogni superfice in quell’appartamento. All’inizio della settimana, i pavimenti e il letto –qualsiasi cosa orizzontale- sostenne il nostro delicato interesse e attenzione. Provammo addirittura il suo tavolo della cucina a un certo punto, dopo che avevamo mangiato una cena leggera che aveva preparato per me. Abbastanza presto, i dintorni orizzontali non andavano più bene. Eravamo insaziabili, e passammo agli orizzonti verticali. I suoi muri ci saltarono agli occhi, e senza scambiare parole tra noi, eravamo in piedi contro di questi, lui che mi sorreggeva molto come aveva fatto nella doccia quella notte che ci eravamo distolti dai nostri compiti. Gerard doveva essere sempre quello a sorreggermi; io non ero abbastanza forte da portare tutto il peso del suo corpo. A volte la mia schiena riportava chiazze di pitture che erano affondate nella mia pelle a causa della nostra posizione, ma andava bene. L’arte ricopriva i suoi muri, e siccome noi eravamo l’arte stessa, la ricoprivamo a vicenda e lasciavamo anche che ci consumasse.

 

Noi ridevamo in molto del tempo quando facevamo sesso, ogni azione spensierata e innocente, tanto quanto era seducente. Una volta che ero stato immobilizzato contro il muro, Gerard faceva cadere il lubrificante quando stavamo per iniziare. Invece di imprecare e diventare irritato per quanto le sue braccia fossero diventate stanche, ci ridevamo semplicemente su, e lui iniziava a baciare lentamente il mio collo. Ci dirigevamo verso il divano, e lui raccoglieva il lubrificante, pronti a incominciare di nuovo. Non c’era neanche alcun senso di urgenza quando facevamo sesso. Se qualcosa andava storto, lo gestivamo.

 

Avevamo incontrato pochi altri incidenti come la domenica precedente quando a Gerard non si alzava, ma non c’era più spavento. Facevo semplicemente sesso con lui, o non facevamo sesso per nulla. Sebbene non fare sesso fosse una cosa rara noi. Non c’erano più, o per lo meno non molte, discussioni sull’età, paura, o colpa. Noi facevamo soltanto sesso e cercavamo di non esitare troppo sulle questioni. Gerard non mi stava neanche insegnando più così tante lezioni ormai. Tutto quanto era molto più concentrato sull’arte, concentrato sul piacere, e a mia volta, supponevo che fosse una lezione di per sé. C’era qualcosa per cui valesse la pena vivere in questo mondo; non era tutto malvagio, e lui stava cercando di mostrarmelo. Per la maggior parte, ci stavamo solo divertendo, e sembrava come qualcosa di cui entrambi non avevamo avuto esperienza da molto tempo.

 

Ero abbastanza sicuro che la ragione per cui scopavamo ovunque fosse Gerard. Era la sua missione; il suo nuovo progetto. Lui voleva che la nostra arte, la nostra storia, il nostro tutto fosse scritto per tutto l’appartamento. Volevamo guardarci intorno e avere un ricordo di noi due da qualche parte, un ricordo di ciò che avevamo fatto, o che stavamo per fare presto. Aveva il bisogno di lasciare un’impronta ovunque in quel posto perché non potevamo mettere piede fuori nel modo in cui eravamo. L’unico posto in cui non avevamo scopato nel piccolo appartamento era il balcone, la sua superficie bloccata, la finestra che rimaneva chiusa a causa del rischio che possedeva il mondo di fuori.

 

“Ma io amo i rischi,” aveva replicato Gerard un giorno, dopo che avevo sollevato l’argomento.“C’è una differenza tra i buoni rischi e quelli chiaramente stupidi, Gerard,” ho replicato, scansando la sua mano mentre cercava di tirarmi verso il balcone. Eravamo nel bel mezzo del strapparci via i vestiti quel giorno, io che ero ricoperto solo dai miei jeans a quel punto, e il suo corpo completamente nudo salvo che per una maglia nera col colletto sbottonata che pendeva larga sulle sue spalle. Nonostante il mio tirarmi indietro dalla sua stretta in modo che non ci buttasse giù dal balcone o ci facesse prendere mostrando a tutti il nostro segreto, sorridevo al suo modo di fare infantile. Era in momenti come questi che dimenticavo la sua età e il fatto che potesse essere preso via da me in qualsiasi momento.

 

Sapevo che quello che stavamo facendo era pericoloso. Molte volte in precedenza avevo messo in scena nella mia mente degli scenari su cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se fossimo stati presi. Era così che passavo molti giorni a scuola, quando la lezione di matematica era troppo noiosa, o il mio tecnico del computer troppo ridondante. Invece di rischiare di avere un’erezione pensando a cosa Gerard e io avremmo fatto quella notte (o di farne abbassare una) io pensavo alle conseguenze. Essere quasi scoperti da Sam e Travis, così vicino all’inizio, mi rese più vigilante. Almeno, più vigilante nel non passare più così tempo con loro, e tenere i miei pensieri su argomenti più seri. Ripetevo le immagini sparpagliate di ciò che avrei visto se tutto fosse crollato intorno a noi; il disgusto di Sam, le lacrime di mia madre, e la collera di mio padre.

 

Immaginavo le condanne in galera, macchine della polizia, e le prove. Discriminazione e nessuna speranza di redenzione. Neanche una volta feci una fantasia positiva. Non credevo che potesse esistere un esito positivo in tutto questo. Giocai con l’idea ogni tanto, immagini di Gerard e me in fuga se fossimo stati presi (non c’erano scenari dove non fossimo stati presi), ma sapendo come funzionava il sistema di polizia, saremmo stati presi prima che uscissimo fuori dal Jersey. Molte delle persone che vivono qui non riescono a uscire dal Jersey mentre ci provano, e loro non stavano rischiando ogni cosa. Gerard e io eravamo condannati nonostante tutto, stavo iniziando a capirlo e accettarlo. La società alla fine ci avrebbe presi, distruggendoci pezzo dopo pezzo, creando distruzione senza alcun motivo apparente.

 

Richiamai alla mente la lezione di arte dove scoprii Gerard distruggere il proprio lavoro. Tu distruggi ciò che ami, mi aveva detto prima di strappare in pezzi la sua arte. Se la società ci avrebbe distrutti prima o poi, sarebbe stato solo perché era gelosa di ciò che avevamo. Loro avevano paura, perché in segreto ci amavano. Loro volevano ciò che avevamo; loro volevano arte, loro volevano essere liberi.

 

Non sapevo quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto perché la società ci rovinasse, e io speravo ci volessero altri trenta anni per capire tutto, e io sarei stato della stessa età di Gerard. Sapevo che non avrei dovuto neanche aspettare così a lungo. Avrei avuto diciotto anni nel giro di pochi mesi; sarei stato un adulto e avrei potuto prendere le mie decisioni. Per una volta, quel pensiero mi esaltava. Allora avrei voluto invecchiare, anche se solo di un poco. Me la facevo ancora sotto dalla paura di bollette, responsabilità, e lavori ma avrei anche ceduto a quella paura se avrebbe significato che potevo scegliere di stare con Gerard e che nulla di cattivo ci capitasse. Gerard faceva sembrare l’invecchiare come uno stile di vita, qualcosa che semplicemente facevi. E così era, ma lui aveva anche un modo di renderlo bellissimo.

 

Quando invecchi, questo non significa che devi essere vecchio. Essere responsabile non doveva significare essere noioso o preoccupato, e avere degli impieghi non doveva significare dalle-nove-alle-cinque. Io odiavo l’esistenza dalle-nove-alle-cinque. È ciò che aveva mio padre, e ciò che aveva mia madre part-time. Erano miserabili, anche se non volevano ammetterlo. Avevo visto altra gente andare attraverso quella noiosa vita ripetitiva ed erano miserabili anche loro. Ero stato così abbattuto solo mesi prima, da solo, e non avevo un lavoro, non avevo neanche mai lavorato. Avrei potuto solo immaginare la depressione che si sarebbe sviluppata se fossi stato catapultato nel mondo reale degli adulti e non avrei mai avuto Gerard a influenzarmi.

 

Gerard non aveva mai avuto un lavoro dalle-nove-alle-cinque in vita sua. Aveva lavorato in precedenza, in impieghi insignificanti quando stava cercando di sistemarsi al college, ma quasi ognuno di quelli avevano a che fare con l’arte in qualche modo. Dava visite guidate in una galleria, vendeva vernice e pennelli per dipingere, dava lezioni private di arte, faceva il tutor a scuola. Aveva lavorato, ma aveva reso il suo lavoro entusiasmante. E tutto quello era solo temporaneo. Per andare avanti abbastanza in modo che potesse unicamente fare arte e l’arte e basta. Voleva alzarsi sui suoi piedi come chiunque altro, solo che a differenza di loro, lui corse una volta che ci riuscì.

 

Gerard mi stava mostrando che le bollette, le responsabilità, e i lavori non erano l’unica cosa che ti devi aspettare della vita da adulto. C’era anche arte, sesso, e la libertà di fare tutto ciò che volevo. Mi stava dando un assaggio della vita, e di lui, prima che la mia età reale si sia sviluppata. Stavo vacillando in un limbo tra l’età adulta e l’infanzia, e lui mi stava guidando gentilmente con le mani nella mia schiena, e le sue labbra sopra le mie.

 

Dopo il sesso, mi avrebbe lasciato esplorare il suo corpo con gli occhi spalancati e le mani avide, sentendo dove lui era diverso da me. Eravamo entrambi uomini, ma c’erano così tante differenze che individuavo, così tanti aspetti in cui era unico rispetto a me, e io volevo trovarli tutti. Io esploravo, ma non era come quando prima avevo trovato un punto di età e mi ero allontanato per la sorpresa. Sapevo che era vecchio, e lo accettavo. Il modo in cui si portava avanti, il modo in cui sceglieva di non lasciare che l’età non lo influenzasse io lo ammiravo moltissimo. E mi faceva venir voglia di essere sempre più vicino a lui. Me lo stava permettendo ora, così lo facevo.

 

“Hai un neo qui”, lo informai un giorno, toccando la lentiggine marrone nel suo interno coscia. Ero stato nel processo di fargli un pompino, quando ho notato all’improvviso l’ineguaglianza della sua pelle. Aspettai fino a quando avevamo finito per dirglielo, sebbene fossi abbastanza sicuro che se avessi voluto fermare l’azione proprio in quel momento e discutere della sua nuova “imperfezione”, so che lo avrebbe fatto.

 

La sua testa era piegata all’indietro nel cuscino, il pomo di Adamo chiaramente esposto e coperto con i marchi che gli avevo dato. Deglutì con forza prima che sollevasse il suo sguardo su di me. Socchiuse gli occhi con curiosità mentre cercavo di mostrargli il punto nella parte inferiore della sua coscia. Feci scorrere il mio dito lì sopra in modo compulsivo, mostrandogli nel tocco ciò che non riusciva ancora a scorgere. Non era troppo grande o qualcosa di speciale, ma era qualcosa che avevo trovato, e quando gli occhi di Gerard lo incrociarono, seppi che era qualcosa che lui non aveva mai visto. Sentii un bizzarro senso di orgoglio scivolare su di me.

 

“Oh, che cosa ti ho fatto?” mi chiese con tono calmo.

 

“Cosa?” sussultai non riconoscendo il suo tono all’istante. Pensai di aver notato malinconia all’inizio, e mi turbò. Stavamo andando troppo d’accordo nei pochi giorni precedenti per portare alla luce qualsiasi argomento sulla corruzione o colpa. Notando la mia angoscia, mi tirò verso il centro del suo petto svestito.

 

Si era messo a sedere ora, e mi accarezzava i capelli con un sorriso, calmando i miei pensieri mentre mi accomodavo in lui.

 

“Stai diventando più bravo di me in questo,” rispose semplicemente, e il mio orgoglio ritornò.

 

Non molto tempo dopo, cominciò anche lui a esplorare il mio corpo.

  
  


***

  
  


Incominciammo di nuovo a dipingere. Mi stava ancora insegnando arte, poco a poco, centimetro dopo centimetro, e bacio dopo bacio. Mi sarei tolto i vestiti quando arrivavo lì, scivolando accanto a lui e abbandonandomi completamente a lui. Avrebbe dettato quello che facevamo per gran parte del tempo, se avremmo fatto un dipinto prima di fare sesso, oppure il contrario. Quando mi presentai una notte, scoprii che stavamo combinando due forme d’arte.

 

Gerard mi disse una notte quando stavo lasciando il suo appartamento che la volta successiva che saremmo stati insieme, avrebbe avuto una sorpresa per me. Cercò di farla passare come qualcosa a cui aveva pensato solo in quel momento. Era molto da lui essere spontaneo e cambiare le cose costantemente, ma potevo dire dal sorriso leggermente inclinato che aveva progettato quella notte parecchio tempo in anticipo. Non avevo idea quanto a lungo; eravamo insieme solo da poco tempo. Immaginai che avesse voluto farlo anni fa, magari con un altro amante, ma l’idea non era mai scesa a terra. O loro l’avevano ignorata, o Gerard non l’aveva mai menzionata (scoprii che quest’ultima era più difficile per il semplice fatto che Gerard non stava mai zitto). Qualsiasi fosse la ragione, non vedevo l’ora che arrivasse il giorno dopo.

 

Quando arrivai lì, Gerard era già nudo e pronto, di fronte al suo murale. Era stato lasciato distrutto con riccioli di vernice ovunque su di sé sin dal giorno della lezione sulla distruzione, ma ora era dipinto tutto di nero per una base completamente nuova. Teneva in mano il rullo della vernice, ammirando il suo lavoro da lontano, rattoppato con disegni di abbozzi. L’odore di vernice fresca aleggiava nella stanza, facendomi iniziare a respirare piano all’interno dell’appartamento. Feci cadere lo zaino e avanzai, proprio quando

 

Gerard si girò e mi fece un piccolo occhiolino. C’erano un po’ di macchie nere per le passate imprecise di vernice nera sui suoi avambracci, insieme a una linea sottile che andava giù per la sua guancia sinistra.

 

“Che cosa facciamo?” chiesi, sebbene ne avessi un’idea già abbastanza chiara. Sapevo che a Gerard piaceva sempre esprimere la sua musa –come la chiamava- così glielo permisi. Aspettai pazientemente una risposta, mordicchiando il lobo del suo orecchio mentre lo facevo.

 

“Stanotte dipingeremo,” affermò con chiarezza, ancora fissando il muro. Le sue mani erano incrociate sul suo petto spesso. Ci fu una pausa nel suo discorso prima che disse la parte successiva. “Usando i migliori strumenti che ci siano. Noi.”

 

Si girò verso di me, abbandonando il rullo e avvolgendomi nelle sue braccia. Ci baciammo profondamente per un po’, prima di sentire la sua mano sulla mia schiena, scivolosa e bagnata con una sostanza non familiare. Sussultai nella sua bocca, staccandomi. Lui stava di fronte a me, allungando la sua mano, che era ricoperta da vernice verde. Mi sorrise ambiguamente e portò avanti la sua mano, tracciando le sue dita lungo la mia mascella con fare seducente, lasciando una scia bagnata dove passava. Mandava brividi lungo la mia schiena. Lui si portò più vicino a me, continuando a spargere impronte verdi su tutto il mio corpo come se non ci fosse nulla di estraneo a invadere i suoi pori.

 

“Che cosa stai aspettando?” mi sussurrò, le sue labbra che volavano sopra le mie. Entrambi i nostri occhi erano aperti, e avevamo gli occhi fissi sullo sguardo puro dell’altro, quasi sentendo il movimento delle palpebre dell’altro quando sbattevano. Lui era sempre così intenso durante il sesso, durante l’arte, non potevo immaginare come saremmo potuti essere se avessimo letteralmente combinato entrambe le forme.

 

Rompendo lo sguardo, prese la mia mano nella sua bagnata e mi portò davanti ai tanti barattoli di vernice tra cui dovevo scegliere. Erano tutti disposti e aperti, aggiungendosi ai vapori della stanza. Sentii la testa girare e l’arcobaleno annebbiarsi.

 

“Scegli il colore che preferisci,” mi disse, lasciandomi poi andare la mano. Ero ricoperto di verde in alcune parti, ma quello non mi fermò dal dividere la mia mano nella tonalità media del barattolo di vernice blu di fronte a me. Sebbene l’etichetta al lato fosse incrostata nel suo colore, e qualche altro, ero abbastanza sicuro che il nome di questo blu fosse Azzurro. Avevo sempre amato quella parola, e il modo in cui suonava nella mia bocca. Sembrava anche migliore sopra di me.

 

“Perché il blu?” mi chiese, inclinando la testa di lato, molto fiero del fatto che mi ero immerso dritto nella vernice senza pensarci due volte.

 

“Il blu è il perché è iniziato tutto,” gli dissi onestamente, guardandolo negli occhi.

 

Senza un secondo pensiero, annuì. Lui capiva. Gerard seppe all’istante che intendevo quel giorno che sembrava così lontano nel tempo. Quel giorno che ero ancora un ragazzino intrappolato dentro uno strato di vernice, desideroso di liberarmi ma troppo spaventato per fare qualsiasi cosa. Quel giorno dove aveva iniziato per la prima volta la sua seduzione, e le sue lezioni, sebbene non l’avessi ancora realizzato. Ero sicuro che Gerard sapesse per tutto il tempo cosa significasse il blu per me, ma voleva rassicurazione nelle sue azioni.

 

Mentre guardavo il liquido blu spumeggiare e colare tra le mie dita, realizzai quanto ero cresciuto. Non avevo mai voluto farlo; ero sempre stato così impaurito. Ma ero qui. Ero con qualcuno che non avevo mai ritenuto possibile, e mi stava facendo credere in cose nelle quali non avevo mai pensato potessi credere. Io potevo essere creativo, eccitante, e un’opera d’arte. Gerard e io potevamo essere un’opera d’arte. Insieme.

 

“Sacrè bleu,” sussurrò dolcemente, annuendo con la testa con gli occhi chiusi. Prese un respiro profondo, sprofondando la sua mano nel blu, una tonalità definita tra un semaforo e un albero di pino. La sua etichetta si scrostò in modo conciso, ma ero abbastanza sicuro che si chiamasse Giada.

 

“Perché il verde?” gli chiesi.

 

“E' il colore della natura, dei nuovi inizi,” iniziò, i suoi occhi chiusi per un po’ più a lungo di un battito di ciglia abituale. Aprì la sua pelle coperta dove aveva diretto la sua ultima linea. “Di crescere e invecchiare.”

 

Annuii con un sorriso, sapendo esattamente che cosa stava dicendo. Mi piaceva anche il modo in cui suonava giada.

 

“Sei pronto?” chiese, spazzando via le memorie e concentrandosi sul presente.

 

“Solo un attimo,” lo informai, un’altra idea che mi veniva in mente. Portai in avanti l’altra mano, non ancora ricoperta, e la sprofondai in un barattolo rosso di vernice.

 

In termini tecnici, questo rosso era chiamato scarlatto. Il nome suonava in modo sexy ed esotico, ma non rendeva giustizia al colore dentro la mia testa. Il rosso sapeva molto di più che di sesso, di passione, di qualsiasi cosa del genere. Rosso era per la rabbia che sentivo per essere attratto da Gerard. Tutte le notti che lo volevo fuori dalla mia testa, solo per avere il colore rosso, quella tonalità scarlatta ancora e ancora nella mia mente. Rosso è per quando realizzai che c’era qualcos’altro. Che non era solo rosso ma scarlatto.

 

Era una sfumatura profonda che io non potevo scrollarmi di dosso. Si era bloccato su di me, macchiandomi. Avevo visto la sfumatura, quella tonalità, e qualcosa di più nei suoi occhi quel giorno che dovevo iniziare a lavorare per lui. Rosso era quella sfumatura di cui avevo avuto paura, ma ora che lo tenevo in mano, non era così spaventoso. Era solo rosso di nuovo, e potevo sopportarlo.

 

"Perchè il rosso?" chiese Gerard, una nuova traccia di curiosità si aggiunse alla sua voce. Questa volta, per una volta, non conosceva l'interpretazione.

 

"Il rosso è proibito, Gerard," scoraggiai la sua domanda, e risposi, tutto nella stessa frase. "Non ho il permesso di dirtelo."

 

Gli rivolsi uno sguardo losco, lui fece lo stesso, facendo penzolare la sua mano svestita nei miei capelli,scompigiandomeli. Poi cominciammo a dipingere. 

 

I nostri colori avevano un significato, e seguivano una particolare successione. Il blu era per l'inizio, per il cambiamento e per maledire il futuro. Il rosso era per la paura e per la passione che siamo riusciti a catturare quando le cose tra di noi cominciarono a progredire più velocemente. Il verde che aveva segnato il futuro. Il verde significava la crescita, per me, e l'invecchiamento, per Gerard. Questi colori avevano un senso: ci rappresentavano.

 

Quando li lanciammo contro il muro nero, mescolandoli e mischiandoli, nulla poteva andare storto. Nell'arte, avevamo il potere di controllare le cose. La società era lo sfondo nero e noi ci stavamo dipingendo sopra. La società era intenzionata a distruggerci, col tempo, ne ero consapevole. Lo potevo accettare. Ma potevo anche accettare l'arte, e ho passato molto tempo a farlo. L'arte era la mia arma preferita, combattendo prima me stesso, dipingendo tramite il mio Io, sapevo che potevo affrontare qualsiasi battaglia contro chiunque volesse sfidarmi. E Gerard poteva fare lo stesso. Potevamo fermare la società dallo schiacciarci, qui in questo piccolo appartamento usando la pittura per la nostra finta battaglia. Era piccola.

La più piccola macchia di vernice su una tela poteva cambiare la vita di qualcuno, e l'azione più piccola poteva cambiare il mondo. Quello era l'effetto farfalla. Stavamo diventando farfalle; abbiamo rivestito il nostro corpo dalla testa ai piedi con la vernice. Abbiamo lasciato che le nostre mani si fondessero insieme come uno e sviluppato il casino su noi stessi, dentro e fuori, metaforico e reale. Quindi abbiamo lanciato noi stessi contro il muro, contro la società, contro tutto.

 

No – non contro tutto. Per tutto. Siamo stati tutto, e come la vernice ha cominciato a indurirsi, formando dei bozzoli, mi chiedevo come sarebbe stato bello arrivare alla fine. Non mi importava se avremmo vinto la battaglia oppure no, volevo solo osservare per bene il processo. E davvero, questo era arte. Significato e scopo, osservare bene mentre lo raggiungevamo. Forse, se avevamo coperto la parete nera o società in un'aura di vernice, potevamo cambiarla. Valeva la pena provare; io ero cambiato allo stesso modo.

 

Abbiamo iniziato ad aggiungere più colori, dopo aver posto le basi per i primi tre. Doveva essere un qualcosa di astratto, ma Gerard ha sempre detto che per essere astratta, un'immagine sarebbe dovuta nascere dalla natura. Si poteva trovare un'immagine tra i turbinii e macchie; si poteva trovare un'altra interpretazione al caos. Ma si doveva essere ciechi per l'intero processo. Nel momento in cui che si inizia a rendere astratta l'immagine, perde ogni significato. Se provi a fare un tramonto che rappresenta l'amore, non sarà mai tale. Le cose migliori della vita, la gente non le progetta. Gerard aveva pianificato questa notte per molto tempo, ma i suoi costanti processi mentali si sono fermati un secondo dopo aver intinto le mani nella vernice. Eravamo entrambi ciechi ora, ma siamo comunque riusciti a trovare le mani dell'altro in quel processo.

 

Ci siamo dimenticati di tutte le regole per la nostra pittura, a volte ci siamo dimenticati la pittura stessa. Ci siamo fermati una volta ogni tanto, a strofinare la schiena e il viso, improvvisando una body art che avremmo voluto provare a imprimere sul muro. A volte vorremmo fermarci, le nostre mani gocciolanti e solo un bacio. Ho fatto correre le mie dita macchiate nei capelli di Gerard e lui ha fatto lo stesso con me. Ci siamo toccati ovunque, lasciando impronte di mani avide che presto sono diventate seducenti macchie. Gerard toccò il mio labbro con il pollice, lasciando una macchia blu scura e io imitai il suo gesto. E' stato un trasferimento reciproco di idee e ispirazione.

 

Così siamo entrati in nostro murale, avremmo voluto maledire abbiamo buttando ogni colore. A volte vorremmo baciarci e far scontrare i nostri fianchi. L'arte era qualcosa di sessuale, dopo tutto. Mi è stato sempre più difficile, quando avevamo iniziato a finire, aggiungendo una tonalità rosa qui, miscelazione viola lì, ma noi non avevamo intenzione di fare sesso. Gerard era molto determinato su questo fatto. Ogni volta che ho provavo a fare qualcosa di più, lasciava perdere le nostre bocche e dichiara,va "possiamo finire noi stessi, ma non l'arte".

 

E da lì avremmo ricominciato il processo di verniciatura.

 

Non sono mai stato sicuro di quanto tempo abbiamo passato a dipingere. Il tempo sembrava sempre scivolare attraverso le mie dita, proprio come la vernice che abbiamo cercato di tenere unita quando eravamo insieme. Il muro sembrava bellissimo nella mia mente; era pieno di rosa, gialli e brillanti, arancioni, insieme ai tre colori che avevamo composto. Anche se si mescolano in uno solo, a volte creando colori che non avevo mai visto prima, niente era mai brutto. Anche la tonalità marrone bruciata che avevamo ottenuto quando il blu e l'arancione sono stati mescolati troppo profondamente non era un'imperfezione. Non c'erano imperfezioni nell'arte; le imperfezioni facevano arte. Anche se a volte mi disturbavano gli occhi. Se faceva male, me lo sarei ricordato. Avevamo bisogno di un po' di dolore nella nostra vita.

 

Era sempre molto difficile dire quando veniva creata un'opera astratta. Poiché non non c'era nessun modello di progettazione per cominciare, era sempre basato su istinti naturali. Quindici minuti prima di finire effettivamente il pezzo, ho pensato a quello che avevamo appena fatto. Io avevo aggiunto di meno, guardando come il nero era sparito prima di me, trasformandosi in una tonalità di altri colori. Ho iniziato a tirarmi indietro ed a guardare Gerard andare avanti. Sapevo che la pittura era la sua vita e poteva andare avanti per molto tempo. E' andato avanti volentieri, guadagnando la compostezza che aveva avuto quando la vernice si era liberata delle sue inibizioni.

 

Ci siamo allontanati dal murale per un po', guardando il posizionamento di colori. La luminosità delle tonalità sembrò intorno al bordo esterno, mentre all'interno c'erano i tre colori che abbiamo rappresentato. Le impronte delle mani non esistevano, ma erano sparse in piccoli onde e spirali, assumendo un modello di loro stesse. Mi è piaciuto, e avrei voluto tenerlo così. Ma Gerard stava lì, con il suo viso macchiato di vernice, pensando intensamente. Ci avevamo rinunciato, ad essere puliti. Entrambi i nostri volti erano striati di vernice, facendoci apparire come i selvaggi che eravamo.

 

Dopo aver atteso per qualche tempo, ho fatto scivolare un braccio attorno alla sua vita, rannicchiandomi vicino alla spalla con la testa. Stavo cercando di fargli capire di fare in fretta, ma non ci arrivò. Iniziai a mordere la sua spalla leggermente, e anche se il suo respiro ha cambiato un po', non ricevetti alcuna risposta da lui.

 

"E' bellissimo" sussurrai onestamente.

 

"Certo che lo è... ma..." disse Gerard, guardandosi intorno. Gettò uno sguardo verso la fine del muro, dove c'era la porta che conduceva nella sua camera da letto. L'unico posto dove avevamo evitato di mettere la vernice. Dopo tutto era porta di Gerard. Avrebbe dovuto essere nero. Era dove teneva tutti i suoi sentimenti interiori, dove aveva gridato, e dove era la persona che nessuno voleva vedere. Doveva rimanere nero; era un nulla che aveva un grande significato.

Gerard cominciò a camminare verso la sua porta, guardandola con occhi luminosi.

 

"So che quello che ci serve ora," dichiarò, lo scambio di sguardi caldi tra me e l'abisso. Sapevo quanto fosse intelligente, ma non potevo fare a meno di essere un po' scettico.

 

"Cosa?"

 

"Frank, vieni qui," ripetè, la sua voce era tenera. Senza mezzi termini indicò il posto proprio accanto a lui. Ero a un piede o due di distanza, ma sembrava troppo lontano, soprattutto perché non sapevo cosa stava succedendo.

"Porta anche la vernice" aggiunse, alzando gli occhi spalancati con anticipazione.

 

"Di che colore?" chiesi guardando tutte le sfumature dell'arcobaleno che ancora avevamo lasciato. Alcuni colori più chiari, come il giallo e rosa, ora avevano macchie di colori più scuri, a spirale nella parte superiore. Sembrava buono al momento e lo sarebbe stato ancora di più dopo essere stato mescolato, nonostante alcune tonalità fossero un pugno in un occhio.

 

"Giallo," disse senza esitazione.

 

Portai la pittura, notando la sua vera identità. Goldenseal. Il suono di quella parola, mi era piaciuto troppo. Gli consegnai il secchio, non emettendo alcun suono. Non mi preoccupai di chiedere perché scelse il giallo, sapendo che probabilmente l'avrei saputo più tardi, insieme al cosa diavolo stesse facendo in quel momento.

 

"Fantastico," disse l'entusiasmo gocciolava dalla sua voce mentre si strofinava le mani insieme, diabolicamente. Si rivolse al mio fianco improvvisamente, offrendomi la latta. "Ora, metti la mano nella vernice."

 

Lentamente, feci come mia aveva chiesto. La vernice che precedente si era asciugata sulla mia mano, non minacciava di mischiarsi insieme al goldenseal. Mi sentivo stranamente sintetico superando il liquido denso con la mia mano secca. Rimasi lì per un momento, dopo aver rimosso la mano, sentendo il colore che cominciava a gocciolare verso il mio polso.

 

Gerard mostrò un subdola sorriso, la luce nei suoi occhi era dieci volte più luminosa del giallo che rivestiva le mie dita. "Ora metti la mano sulla porta."

 

"Cosa?" chiesi, allargando gli occhi. Le mie azioni lo portarono a sorridere ancor di più.

 

"Metti la mano sulla porta, Frank," disse lentamente, ma con tono ancora risonante.

 

"Pensavo che volessi la porta nera"

 

"Infatti", rispose onestamente. "Ma non importa più."

 

"Ma..." Io tentennai. Ho sempre amata la sua porta nera e il significato dietro di essa. Il fatto che la stessa porta ha posseduto una mancanza di colore e forme che la maggior parte delle pitture di riflessi, era come fosse inzuppata con tante interpretazioni. Mi aveva sempre affascinato. Ora mi aveva chiesto di rovinarlo.

Ebbi la sensazione che fosse un test.

 

"Non mi importa, Frank," mi disse, gli occhi in fiamme. Non stava cercando di fregarmi. Era onesto e sincero. Era quello che voleva.

 

"Ma perché?" non stavo capendo affatto. Ero in uno stato di confusione. Mi sentivo come agli inizi, era troppo da gestire.

 

"Metti la mano sulla porta!" esclamò in eccitazione. Agitò le mani in aria leggermente, cercando di convincermi a trasmettere le sue emozioni. Non ha funzionato troppo bene. Saltai indietro al suo forte grido, dimenando le dita che rivestite di vernice.

 

Gerard ha sottomesso se stesso, mettendo una mano sulla mia spalla, guidandomi. "Se ti fidi di me, metti la mano sulla porta."

 

Respirai profondamente, guardando l'oscurità e poi lui nuovamente. Non potevo dire di no alla sua richiesta. Camminai per i pochi passi necessari. Gerard mi fece un altro segno di incoraggiamento.

 

"Vai", non l'avevo mai visto così eccitato. Prendendo un respiro profondo, accompagnato dalle sue parole e mi lanciai in avanti. La mia mano gocciolante di vernice si scontrò contro quel nero abisso, avevo tenuto gli occhi chiusi. Mi sentivo come se il mondo fosse crollato intorno a me, o mia mano fosse stata bruciata dall'atto che stava commettendo. O peggio ancora, volevo cadere attraverso l'abisso e non tornare mai più. Invece, venni solo colpito dal legno. Era solo una porta, mi dissi. E noi stavamo solo pitturando, la forma della mia mano era ora impressa nel centro.

 

"Bene" disse Gerard, con il sorriso sul volto. Si avvicinò a me e cominciò a strofinare la schiena su e giù, sostenendomi.

 

"Grazie. Che era tutto quello che volevo."

 

Si allontanò  da me altrettanto rapidamente come era apparso. Stetti lì davanti per un po', solo guardando la porta. Era così strano ora; il luminoso giallo sole dipinto a mano, nel cuore di nerezza. Qualcosa dentro di me era incerto, se fosse stato buono o cattivo. Tutti gli altri significati erano andati persi.

 

"Perché hai dovuto usare la mia mano?" chiesi, sentendo lo sbattere del cassetto della pittura.

 

"Te l'ho detto," iniziò, non guardandomi "Mi piacciono le mani."

 

Alzai gli occhi al cielo."Perché hai dovuto usare la mia?"

 

"Perché ci sono alcune cose che non posso fare da solo" disse chiaramente, sollevando la testa. Io accennai col capo, le sue parole che mi colpivano ancora.

 

Quando Gerard tornò poco dopo, portava con sè un'altra bottiglia di vernice. Era più piccola, tenuta in mano, e svitò il tappo con le sue dita goffe, accovacciandosi nuovamente iniziando a scrivere qualcosa sotto la mia impronta. Guardai da una distanza ridotta, non scendendo al suo livello. Non potei leggere le parole fino a quando non fece un passo indietro, con orgoglio, le braccia multi-color incrociate sul petto multi-color. Faticai a leggere le parole che erano ovviamente in un'altra lingua.

 

"Come... le... che cosa?" sputai fuori, strizzando gli occhi miei occhi e sperando che la vernice stesse solo sfocando le lettere. Erano stati scritti in grafia abbastanza delicata, ma alcuni dei bordi taglienti si erano ora trasformati in curve mentre il liquido bianco cominciò a gocciolare giù. Mi misi sulle ginocchia, cercando di avvicinarmi, ma fa inutile.

 

"Comme le soleil interminabile," Gerard mi corresse eloquentemente.

 

"Che cosa significa?" chiesi, ancora confuso.

 

"Come il sole senza fine," Gerard annuì con la testa, il suo orgoglio per il suo lavoro stava scomparendo e la sua natura umile era venuta fuori. "È una linea da una poesia che mi piace. Ho dimenticato molto in così tanti anni, ma quella linea ha sempre dormito con me. Ho pensato che fosse perfetta qui".

 

Lui mi guardò e sorrise, alzando le sopracciglia, chiedendomi se mi fosse piaciuto. Mi alzai dalle ginocchia, mettendomi in piedi accanto a lui, senza rispondere alla sua domanda.

 

Quando Gerard chiese a delle persone delle opinioni sul suo lavoro, la maggior parte del tempo, non gli importava se gli piacesse o no. I quadri potrebbero essere interpretati in moltissimi modi. Le nterpretazioni dipendevano da esperienze di vita e non tutti avevano la stessa vita, e di conseguenza, non tutti penserebbero la stessa cosa riguardo la pittura. Gerard ha sempre voluto conoscere altri pareri, ma se erano negativi, aveva imparato a scrollarseli di dosso. Non era colpa sua. Se significava qualcosa per lui, ne era valsa la pena. Dopo anni e anni di dura critica e rifiuto, ha finalmente imparato la lezione da solo.

 

Ma il modo in cui mi guardò poi, i suoi occhi stavano supplicando e mi sorrise storto, era quasi come se avesse bisogno la mia approvazione. Avevamo bisogno di avere la stessa interpretazione su questo pezzo di arte, affinchè ne fosse valsa la pena.

 

Lo guardi, poi osservai la scrittura e di nuovo la mia mano giallo brillante. Avevo una vaga idea di tutto ciò, ma nulla era stato scolpito nella pietra. Sapevo che questo significava molto per Gerard; mi stavo lasciando calunniare nel suo abisso del nulla. La mia mano. Il mio sole infinito.. Avevo capito perchè aveva scelto il giallo, e perché avevo usato la mia mano. Sulla porta, il modo in cui le mie mani si erano scontrate contro la porta aveva fatto apparire un sole... Ma sapevo che c'era di più. Era di Gerard che stavamo parlando – c'era sempre di più. E' stato un confronto per qualcosa, qualcosa ancora a me sconosciuto. C'era doppio significato dietro questo, magari anche triplice, ma in quel momento non riuscivo a capirlo Tutto quello che sapevo è che significava molto per Gerard; Lo potei vedere nei suoi occhi verde oliva. Davvero, era l'unica interpretazione che mi serviva.

 

"Mi piace", dissi, non proprio mentendo. Potrei amarla, senza sapere esattamente cosa significasse. Mi intrappolò in un abbraccio, facendo respirare la vernice incrinata sul nostro corpo. Ricambiai quel gesto, seppellendo la faccia nel suo collo.

 

Mi baciò improvvisamente, senza essere sicuro di cosa si trattasse realmente. Ero ancora un adolescente ingenuo, non importava quanto fossi cresciuto. Mi baciò appassionatamente, come non aveva mai fatto, con le labbra macchiate di blu. Questo intero processo era sempre stato per me, comunque. Non voleva esprimere così i propri sentimenti, la propria arte, oscurando la mia. Sapeva che sarei venuto a sapere cosa significasse, alla fine. Avevo ancora tanto da imparare.

 

Mi somministrò molte lezioni, ma la mia mente vagava ancora al sole senza fine.  Non sapevo se Gerard avrebbe mai compreso quanto significasse per me. Lui sembrava notare le mie occhiate furtive, ma non mi disse mai una parola.

  
  



	28. L'arte del sesso, parte tre - Ispirazione

Le parole sulla sua porta non erano l’unica frase in Francese a diffondersi tra le nostre piccole vite nell’appartamento. Avevamo fatto una doccia quella notte subito dopo, per rimuovere la vernice e i presunti peccati dal nostro corpo. I colori erano stati lavati via, e incominciammo a riemergere da quel bozzolo, gli strati di cui ci spogliavamo che diventavano sempre più immaginari con l’acqua. Mentre scivolavano lentamente giù per lo scarico, i loro colori vivaci che si intrecciavano creavano arte.

Gerard mi lavò i capelli di nuovo con il suo shampoo europeo, che mi era effettivamente mancato. Quando mi ero lavato a casa le settimane precedenti, i miei capelli erano sembrati secchi e rigidi dopo, non così lucenti e corposi come quando usavo la sua marca. Le dita di Gerard erano in qualche modo migliori delle mie a rimuovere lo sporco dai miei capelli, probabilmente perché era più alto e aveva un migliore punto di vantaggio. Non ero sicuro se fosse lo shampoo, il modo il cui le sue dita penetravano e massaggiavano la mia testa, o semplicemente Gerard a essermi mancato.

Lasciò anche che gli lavassi i capelli questa volta, rendendo le cose un po’ strane perché ero più basso di lui. Finì col dover inginocchiarsi perché io potessi fare un lavoro altrettanto buono. Mentre era già nella posizione compromettente iniziò a farmi un pompino nella doccia, ma solo dopo che avevo finito. Aveva cercato di farlo mentre gli stavo strofinando i capelli, ma le mie dita erano state rese inutilizzabili nel momento che la sua lingua toccò la mia fessura. E dato che voleva essere sicuro che i suoi capelli fossero fatti bene, smise di succhiarmi, e mi lasciò semplicemente finire.

È stato dopo che eravamo asciutti e pronti che Gerard tirò fuori un po’ di altra lingua Francese. Camminò verso la sua libreria lunga e alta, afferrò giù un paio di volumi e li dispose sul pavimento. Io avevo portato un lenzuolo dalla sua camera, e mi ero sdraiato sulla pancia aspettando che si unisse a me. Iniziò ad aprire e sfogliare le pagine, agitando le mani in aria parlando rapidamente su una certa poesia che ‘doveva assolutamente mostrarmi’. L’odore di vernice permeava ancora nella stanza, facendomi sentire un po’ nauseato. Il vino che Gerard aveva tirato fuori per noi non aiutava la situazione lo stesso, ma lo bevvi comunque, spegnendo in qualche modo la mia sete. Mi guardai intorno per la stanza senza meta mentre Gerard cercava ostinatamente, i miei occhi che si incatenavano sul nostro murale.  
Ora che avevamo fatto un passo indietro da quello per un po’, fatto altre cose e ci eravamo liberati della tensione sessuale nella doccia, potevo vederlo per quello che valeva veramente. Vedevo il modo in cui i colori si mescolavano e le immagini iniziavano ad apparire nella mia mente. Guardai nel centro, dove la vernice rossa, blu, e verde restava formando un’immagine di un uccello. O almeno secondo me, era un uccello. C’era un piccolo corpo a forma di pera, con schizzi di blu e di verde per far battere le ali intorno alla base. La testa era una macchia rossa, chinata più in avanti che in quella del collo. Onde come disegni, da dove Gerard ed io avevamo lasciato scivolare le nostre mani lungo il muro, erano state fatte alla fine dell’uccello, formando le piume della coda. Gli altri colori che erano lì attorno, gli arancioni accesi e i rosa, formavano i rumori di sottofondo; la creatività dell’esterno che arrivava per ispirare il volo dell’uccello.

Ma non un uccello qualsiasi, iniziai a teorizzare. I miei occhi esaminarono il murale, notando tutti i piccoli specifici dettagli. Notai le curve distinte e la simmetria del corpo, il modo in cui i colori si miscelavano insieme. Era ancora vibrante, ma c’era una tonalità calmante in ognuno. Tutti i colori si toccavano. Non c’erano linee definite dove iniziava il blu e dove finiva il rosso. Si mischiavano insieme ai bordi e alle estremità mentre nel centro, erano vivaci al massimo. Come neanche a farlo apposta, un altro uccello volò davanti al murale che si stava ancora asciugando, e non c’era alcun dubbio nella mia mente che fosse un’immagine di una colomba.  
Sapevo, come la colomba nella vita reale, che anche questa nel murale stava volando. Il modo in cui le sue ali sembravano essere scagliate nel murale, e quanto lontane si aprivano dal suo corpo lo facevano apparire come se stesse planando. Fu quando i miei occhi seguirono la traiettoria del suo volo che ebbi la sorpresa della mia vita.

La colomba stava volando nella direzione della porta di Gerard; quella che avevo appena segnato. Stava volando verso il sole, e il sole infinito verso essa.  
Sedetti lì per un po’, ignorando ogni altra cosa che stesse accadendo attorno a me e pensai a quello. C’erano così tanti doppi significati in ogni cosa. L’uccello, questa mitica e magica creatura, stava volando verso l’impronta della mano sul nulla di Gerard. Le parole che aveva scritto iniziarono ad avere più senso e i sentimenti che mi stavano attraversando stavano iniziando a prevalere su ogni cosa. Guardai al dipinto, la mia bocca spalancata che buttava fuori un respiro scioccato. Non potevo credere che avevamo ciò senza provarci.

“Gerard,” chiamai con la voce debole, ancora stupito.

“Hmmm…?” disse, senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo libro di poesie e sfogliando velocemente tra le pagine segnate.

“Gerard guarda il nostro murale,” ordinai, la mia voce forte e anche umile al tempo stesso. Accorgendosi di questo tono, alzò la sua testa, i suoi capelli ancora bagnati per la doccia e guardò. Vide subito l’immagine, sempre abile ad afferrare concetti astratti molto più prontamente di quanto io sia mai riuscito a fare. Mi lanciò uno sguardo, e sorrise in modo aperto con le labbra. Notai la piccola sfumatura blu che aveva nell’area, ancora non completamente smacchiata dalla doccia.  
“L’arte più bella arriva quando non ci stai provando,” mi informò, prendendo un respiro profondo. Aveva smesso di sfogliare tra la poesia, e il libro restò senza un suono sul lenzuolo bianco. C’era una certa quiete nella conversazione, che mi attirava consapevolmente. Mi guardò seriamente, e toccò il lato del mio viso. “Io non stavo cercando di trovarti, Frank. Tu mi hai trovato.”

“Non sapevo che stavo cercando,” confessai, guardando ai miei piedi. La sua mano restava ancora su di me, si era solo spostata sul mio collo. Era tutto troppo intenso, e quasi mi vergognai un po’. Realizzai che fosse abbastanza vero che io lo avessi trovato, ma non è che io stessi cercando di trovare un artista gay di quarantasette anni. È solo… successo.

“è questo il punto,” disse Gerard, riponendo il suo libro da un lato. “è perché tu non mi stavi cercando che noi possiamo fare della bellissima arte insieme. Noi non dobbiamo provare. Semplicemente… succede.”

I miei occhi si intrecciarono ai suoi attraverso la stanza, sentendolo mimare i miei pensieri. Cazzo, pensai dentro la mia testa. Questo era reale.  
Il suo sorriso successivo era caldo e invitante, ma le sue parole mi scorrevano ancora addosso con una sensazione strana e di insicurezza che non avevo provato da anni. Era del tipo buono, se ce ne fosse uno, comunque. Era il tipo di sensazione che avevo quando ricevevo attenzione, ero apprezzato. Forse anche amato. Non avevo mai detto né discusso della parola prima. L’amore sembrava troppo frivolo ed effimero, eppure così indelebile allo stesso tempo. Avevo la sensazione che fosse lì, ma mi piaceva l’idea che non fosse all’aperto. Non poteva essere né confermato né negato. Ci chiamavamo amanti tra di noi, ma questo non significava che ci amavamo o che eravamo innamorati. Sapevo che ci fosse una differenza tra noi, ma non sapevo ancora quale. Non ero sicuro neanche se fosse capace di diventare reale. Ma ancora, non avevo mai neanche pensato che questo potesse essere reale. Qualsiasi cosa fosse…

Alcune domande non avevano risposte, e altre non ne avevano bisogno.

“Allora, sai davvero leggere cosa c’è scritto in questi libri?” chiesi, deviando l’attenzione dal nostro ‘momento’ per tornare indietro al nostro argomento originale. Gerard si scrollò dal suo stato e iniziò a passare il dito sui dorsi dei libri spaccati e consumati davanti a lui.  
“Certo che so leggerlo” replicò giocosamente. “Questo non significa che lo stia dicendo ne modo giusto comunque. Ma, dannazione, di sicuro suona bene mentre ci provo.”

Ridacchiai. “Sei probabilmente dieci volte migliore di me. Non ho mai studiato Francese.”

“Ahh! Sospirò con finta agitazione. “Le cose che voi ragazzi di oggi vi state perdendo.”

Risi semplicemente di più mentre iniziò a cercare in più libri, esaminando attentamente i contenuti prima di sceglierne altri.

“Presi uno o due corsi all’università,” mi informò, dicendomi già un’altra storia. “Ma lo odiavo con passione. Il professore era un vecchio pipistrello che insisteva su lezioni grammatica dopo lezioni di grammatica. Era orribile.” Alzò la sua mano in aria, aggiungendo un’amara torsione francese.  
“Allora perché continui ora?” chiesi, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Sospirò prima di continuare. “Volevo andare a Parigi. Voglio ancora andare a Parigi. Ha una tale qualità attrattiva farlo. C’è così tanta arte lì. Così tanta cultura. Così tanto romanticismo…” Mi sparò un altro sguardo giocoso. “Credevo che se fossi stato immerso nella cultura, avrei imparato la lingua velocemente. Ho quasi fallito i miei corsi di Francese perché mi rifiutavo di fare grammatica, ma passai comunque. Ebbi comunque il mio credito e nonostante non facessi il lavoro, sono stato vicino alla lingua abbastanza da poter sostenere alcune conversazioni limitate. Andava abbastanza bene per me. Ero ancora fermamente deciso ad andare a Parigi…”  
Si fermò per un minuto, ricordando tutto ciò che era successo e lo aveva fatto restare. La storia della sua giovinezza, dei giorni al college, e i sogni sprecati trasformati in arte, nonostante me li avesse raccontati settimane fa, erano ancora freschi nella mia mente.

Si morse il labbro, dopo di che lo lasciò.

“Sai come è andata. In ribellione per non essere andato, andai fuori e comprai libro dopo libro di poesia francese e su poeti francesi. Volevo sapere tutto sul posto in cui, avevo giurato, sarei andato… alla fine”

Il ritmo con cui stava sfogliando le pagine stava rallentando e avrei potuto dire che stava perdendo il suo guscio a causa dei ricordi spiacevoli. Gerard era molto più fragile di quello che sembrava. Metteva su questa facciata presuntuosa e arrogante, ma quando accadeva qualcosa che gli faceva male, continuava a fargliene per anni. Quasi non riuscivo a guardarlo, perché era come se stesse schiacciando il mio sogno con il suo. Fissavo il foglio, giocherellando con un pezzo di tessuto.  
“Pensi che andrai mai a Parigi?” chiesi, sperando che la positività potesse rincuorarlo.

“Non lo so,” sospirò amaramente, troppo onesto. “Sono vecchio ora. Mi sono stabilizzato, per la maggior parte. Non so se potrei sradicare ancora le mie radici. C’è molto lavoro da fare, tanto stress. Ne vale sempre la pena per un sogno, ma non so se potrei gestire ancora una cosa del genere, alla mia età. Penso che probabilmente finirà che morirò in questo appartamento…”

Il respiro mi si bloccò in gola. Non avevo mai pensato alla morte di Gerard. Aveva parlato della morte degli altri, ma la sua non era mai stata argomento di conversazione prima . Questa prospettiva, pensai quando riguardai logicamente le cose, probabilmente non era imminente, ma improvvisamente la sua vita era diventata più preziosa di quanto lo fosse stata prima. Sarebbe morto. Tutti sarebbero morti, me incluso, ma Gerard sarebbe morto prima di me. Stava invecchiando prima di me. E non era solo quel vecchio che ora avevo visto il lui. Stava per diventare davvero vecchio. Fianchi rotti, capelli bianchi, disseminato di segni della vecchiaia. Ora lo guardavo, cercavo di immaginare Gerard senza le sue ciocche corvine e senza il suo volto luminoso. Qualcosa non tornava. Non funzionava. Ma era una possibilità.

“Non parlare della morte,” lo pregai, strofinando la mia testa contro la sua spalla. Mentre mi perdevo nei miei pensieri, Gerard aveva trovato il libro che cercava, e si mosse sul lenzuolo, avvicinandosi a me. Era disteso sullo stomaco, il libro aperto di fronte a lui, le nostre spalle si toccavano. Sfogliava a caso le pagine quando gli formulai la mia richiesta, inconsapevole di ciò che aveva innescato nella mia testa. Espirò un sospiro di scusa, accarezzandomi di rimando.

“La morte è importante nella nostra vita,” sussurrò dolcemente contro la mia fronte. Non capivo se era così tranquillo perché eravamo già così vicini l’uno all’altro, o se stava cercando di esporre i suoi pensieri senza accorgersi che lo stavo ascoltando, o che mi stesse turbando.

Non sapevo perché la morte mi turbasse così tanto, specialmente quando nessuno di noi due era imminente alla morte in quel momento. La morte, sia mia o di qualcun altro, aveva sempre esercitato su di me uno strano fascino da quando avevo pienamente afferrato il concetto all’età di otto anni. Ricordo che stavo andando al funerale di mio nonno materno e tutto, attorno a me, divenne ovvio. Non conoscevo questo nonno così bene come gli altri, perciò non avevo nessun motivo per piangere. Ero lì seduto in un angolo per la maggior parte della veglia funebre, stringendo la mano alle persone più anziane, mentre le sentivo parlare di Bruce. La bara era aperta, ma avevo evitato di guardare dentro, quando lo feci era come se stesse dormendo. E classificai tutto quello che stava accadendo, come un semplice sonno. Ed uno scherzo. Bruce era apparentemente un burlone, che faceva costantemente scherzi. Era nato il primo aprile, perciò era nel suo sangue, o qualcosa del genere. Ad ogni modo, mi aspettavo che tutto ciò fosse un grande scherzo, e continuavo a pensarlo fino a quando calarono la bara nel terreno e la terra aveva iniziato ad accumularsi sulla parte superiore. Ricordo che la realizzazione aveva attanagliato la mia piccola cassa toracica da bambino di otto anni. Bruce non stava scherzando. La morte non era uno scherzo.

Non avevo pianto o sofferto adeguatamente a quel funerale, ma il mio pensiero cambiò. Ero diventato improvvisamente un ipocondriaco pensando che ogni cosa che facessi mi avrebbe possibilmente condotto alla morte. Diventando più grande, ed essendo ancora vivo, anche se le persone attorno a me morivano, iniziai a distogliere l’attenzione e la paura nei confronti della morte. Il primo sarebbe stato mio padre, vedendolo come una delle persone più vecchie che conoscevo. Quando ero all’ottava classe a scuola, e imparammo tutto sugli infarti, diventai paranoico. Mio padre faceva quasi ogni singola azione che gli avrebbe potuto causare un infarto. Gli avevo nascosto il burro per una settimana dopo quelle lezioni, nel vano tentativo di non fargli ostruire ulteriormente le arterie. Mio padre si era arrabbiato, non riusciva a capire che volevo aiutarlo, invece di infastidirlo.

Ero abbastanza sicuro che la mia paura di crescere aveva circondato la paura della morte in qualche strano modo. Se fossi cresciuto e invecchiato, sarei stato un passo vicino alla morte, e quello era un pensiero spaventoso. Sapevo che non importava quanto fossi stato depresso nella mia intera vita, la paura di crescere e le responsabilità mi avessero attanagliato, la morte non era la risposta. Non mi sarei mai suicidato. Avrei combattuto per l’intero scopo. Invece di crescere, non avevo idea di cosa avrei voluto. Stare in un mondo dove tutto era sempre lo stesso tutto il tempo, ed essere perennemente un diciassettenne ancora, e ancora una volta? Forse, anche se Gerard era entrato nella mia vita, sembrava un destino meno peggiore della morte. Avere diciassette anni non era così male. Quando ero a casa di Gerard, non avevo età. Ero solo più giovane dell’uomo con cui dormivo, ed ero abbastanza sicuro di poterlo sopportare. Anche se non potevo sopportare la morte in questo preciso istante. Entrambi ci muovemmo, e Gerard mi baciò sulla fronte, prima di curiosare di nuovo nel suo libro.

“Ah,” improvvisamente disse, continuava a tenere il suo dito posato su una pagina, tenendo il libro aperto. “Ho trovato la poesia che volevo farti vedere”.  
Andai accanto a lui, grato per il cambio di argomento. Mi concentrai sulle piccole parole sulla pagina, ma mi arresi nel leggerle una volta aver visto il primo inserimento di un accento. Aspettavo che iniziasse, curioso di come sarebbe stato il suono di quella parola.  
“On n'est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans,” disse velocemente, col suo accento francese nella voce. I miei occhi si spalancarono, vedendo un lato di Gerard che non avevo mai visto prima.

Aveva parlato francese camminando per tutta la casa durante un capriccio, ma erano piccole dichiarazioni o frasi. Sacrè bleu, bon jour, bonne nuit, e qualche volta puntando gli oggetti e cercando di dirmi cosa fossero. Potevo ricordarmi che un dipinto veniva chiamato peinture, ma non avrei mai potuto dirlo io stesso. Sapevo di cosa stava parlando quando aveva quello sguardo mentre dipingeva e diceva questa parola. Ma questo era completamente differente. Non capivo niente di quello che Gerard mi stava dicendo questa volta, tranne dal modo in cui fingeva di essere alterato. Nonostante fosse sdraiato, la sua statura gli dava un aspetto galante e arrogante (Non pensavo fosse possibile). La sua lingua si era mossa come un lampo e aveva fatto uscire le parole con tanta grazia, che se le avesse pronunciate male, non ci avrei mai fatto caso. Era come se avesse parlato francese per tutta la sua vita. Aveva fatto molta pratica.

“Gerard,” lo interruppi, guadagnando una posizione. Avevo messo la mano giù lungo la pagina, la sua voce era ritornata nella sua gola non appena lo avevo interrotto. Era arrivato quasi a metà della poesia ora, e mi guardava, perplesso sul perché avessi messo fine a tutto ciò.  
“Non capisco il francese. Se vuoi che lo comprenda, leggilo in inglese” scossi la testa verso di lui, roteando gli occhi. Poteva essere una lingua davvero bella, ma la bellezza viene persa dai ciechi.

“Oh,” disse, spostando il suo peso. “Lo tradurrò per te.”

Guardò attentamente la poesia, cercando di riordinare le parole in inglese. Da quello che conoscevo sul francese, sapevo che era un linguaggio misto, tutto era al contrario e c'erano dei dettagli che mi confondevano. Aspettai pazientemente mentre Gerard lavorava su ogni verso.  
“Quando hai diciassette anni, non sei molto serio,” iniziò, suscitando il mio interesse proprio in quel momento. Sorrise non appena vide i miei occhi illuminarsi, e iniziò a tradurre più velocemente. “Una bella serata, hai avuto abbastanza birra e limonata, e bar chiassosi con luci accecanti. Cammini sotto un albero verde di lime su lungomare.”

Prese un respiro ora, lasciando che le parole mi inondassero, preparandomi per il prossimo passaggio della traduzione. Vedevo un sorriso timido sulle sue labbra; sapeva cosa stava facendo. Mi stava facendo chiaramente vedere perchè questa poesia gli ricordava di me.  
“Notte di giugno! Diciassette! Ti lasci ubriacare. La linfa è lo champagne che arriva dritto alla tua testa. Stai vagando; senti un bacio sulle tue labbra, che ti provoca un fremito come se ci fosse qualcosa di piccolo e vivo...”

La sua lettura diveniva sempre più drammatica mentre continuava, e potevo sentirmi risucchiato nelle sue parole, e da tutta la vita che esse avevano. Guardavo le labbra di Gerard muoversi mentre leggeva ad alta voce,lasciavo la mia vista vagare davanti a me, dove mi concentravo solo sulla sua voce nelle mie orecchie, e le connotazioni dietro ogni verso.

“Sei innamorato. Impegnato fino al mese di agosto. Sei innamorato. Tutti i tuoi amici scompaiono, non sei come eri prima. Poi il tuo adorato, una sera, si degna di scriverti! Quella sera... torni al bar accecante. Chiedi della birra o della limonata...”  
Fece di nuovo una pausa, e mi guardò dritto negli occhi. La poesia stava per finire, e dovevo prestare più attenzione qui che in qualsiasi altra parte. Le sue labbra si separarono lentamente mentre lui pronunciava le ultime frasi della poesia una così chiara articolazione. ''Non sei veramente serio quando hai diciassette anni.''

Era finita, e non sapevo più cosa dire. Ogni verso aveva qualcosa che mi rappresentava. Avevo diciassette anni. Bevevo birra, e mi ubriacavo di qualcos'altro. Ero innamorato, anche se non sapevo ancora di chi o che cosa ero innamorato. Sapevo di essermi innamorato di questo stile di vita, questo appartamento, ma condividere questi sentimenti con qualcuno mi faceva volere qualcosa di più. Non ero innamorato di Gerard perché non potevo esserlo. Sentii il battito cardiaco accelerare quando mi lesse quel verso, ripetendolo due volte nella poesia per l'enfasi. Era come se lo stesse leggendo a me per dirmi che sapeva che gli volessi bene. Potevo dirgli di volergli bene – ma quello era tutta un'altra cosa rispetto ad esserne innamorato. Non sapevo come; era così e basta. Gli avrei sempre voluto bene, ma potevo sempre smettere di amarlo. Ero caduto troppe volte nella mia vita. Non dovevo nutrire forti speranze, solo per esserne deluso, soprattutto dato che sapevo che eravamo condannati.

Anche se stavo parlando di amore come la cruda emoziono, niente dentro o fuori di essa, ma come costante, non la avevo mai accettata appieno. Non volevo dirlo; non volevo descrivere qualcosa che non avevo mai provato. Non potevo buttare giù una parola e decidere che provassi quella emozione. Come puoi definire qualcosa che non hai mai visto?

Una poesia era una serie di parole, una definizione di in di per sé, anche e forse, o solo forse, potevo identificarmici. Potevo usarle per mostrare il mio amore – o qualsiasi cosa fosse – a Gerard. E mentre lui pronunciava quelle parole, sembrava come se lo sapesse, e come se me le stesse dicendo indietro.

''Che ne pensi?'' mi chiese l'artista, lasciando il libro e voltandosi per guardarmi. Il suo sorriso schivo era svanito dal suo viso ed era contento. Calmo.

Innamorato? O amato? Forse. Non ne ero ancora sicuro. Non avrei detto niente sotto quell'aspetto.

''Mi è piaciuto...'' dissi annuendo con la testa in modo certo, spezzando il contatto visivo.

''Ottimo. Mi ricorda te,'' affermò ciò che era già ovvio. Non era affascinato dal verso tanto quanto lo ero io, e si stava muovendo piuttosto velocemente dalla natura intensa. Passò la sua mano sulla mia schiena spoglia, arruffandola nei miei capelli. Sorrisi e feci uscire un po' d'aria dai miei polmoni con una risata ansimante, ma all'improvviso, qualcosa raggiunse il mio interesse. L'ultimo verso della poesia, e quello iniziale, mi tornarono in mente, facendomi pensare a qualcos'altro.

Quando hai diciassette anni, non sei veramente serio.

''Ma io sono serio, Gerard,'' discussi leggermente, sentendo i miei dubbi facendosi strada verso il mio sistema. ''Credo...''

Gerard rise di me nella mia completa e massima contraddizione nei termini.

''Lo so, Frank. Sei davvero serio. Molto distinto e intelligente.'' Anche se stava sorridendo, la sua voce diventò cruciale come alla fine della poesia. La sua mano si trasferì dalla mia schiena, fino a percorrere il mio collo e la mia faccia, alzando il mio mento. ''Ma devi saperlo tu. Devi esserne serio.''

Mi sentii impacciato sotto il suo tocco, probabilmente riuscendo a provare il suo parere ancora di più. Sapevo che ciò che stava dicendo fosse vero, almeno la parte in cui negava i miei talenti. Ero sicuro di me solo quando c'era Gerard intorno a me o ero nel suo appartamento. D'altra parte, non prestavo mai abbastanza attenzione. Mi mescolavo con le pareti e non chiedevo mai niente. Ma non chiedendo niente, non avrei mai ottenuto ciò che volevo.

''Non è neanche giugno,'' tagliò corto Gerard, interrompendomi dai miei stessi pensieri.

''Se fosse giugno, le cose sarebbero molto più facili,'' gli dissi, alzando gli occhi al cielo. ''Avrei compiuto diciotto anni allora. Non ci saremmo più preoccupati di essere scoperti.''

''Sì,'' concordò solennemente con un cenno della testa.

Sentii un improvviso bisogno di toccare Gerard, così spostai il mio peso e portai una mano sulla sua schiena. Si unì al contatto, girandosi di fianco e tirandoci all'indietro fino a quando non ci saremmo appoggiati di schiena, il libro che aveva concluso il suo dovere fu scalciato dall'isola che ci eravamo creati con le sue sottili coperte. La mia testa riposò sotto il suo mento, e lo guardai, aspettando di sentire di più. Al posto delle parole, Gerard iniziò a sfregarele sue dita sui miei fianchi.

''Pensi che ce la faremmo ad arrivare fino a giugno?'' gli chiesi silenziosamente.

Eravamo solo stati insieme per due settimane e sembrava fossero passati anni. Ero frustrato dal fatto che fossimo stati insieme da appena due settimane. Due settimane sembravano così irrilevanti e improduttive. Sembrava non fosse passato niente, quando era tutto il tempo del mondo. Speravo quasi che l'orologio andasse più veloce, così potevo dire che io e Gerard eravamo stati insieme per molto più tempo, dunque, la nostra relazione poteva essere più valida. Era un pensiero stupido, lo sapevo, soprattutto perché non potevo dire a nessuno di noi due. Anche se lo avessi fatto, non avrebbero pensato che la nostra relazione potesse essere valida, indipendentemente dal tempo passato. Inoltre, non c'era tempo nell'appartamento di Gerard, quindi davvero, potevamo dire di conoscerci da anni senza rendercene conto. Sembrava già che ci fossimo conosciuti da sempre e ci sentivamo a nostro agio. Ma giugno era solo a qualche mese da ora. Questa sensazione rassicurante sarebbe durata fino ad allora? E più significativamente, poteva durare così tanto? C'erano così tanti ostacoli davanti a noi, non sapevo più niente con certezza.

''Certo,'' rispose Gerard all'istante, come se fosse la domanda più semplice del mondo.

Sorrisi e qualcosa dentro di me si illuminò, ma fu spento dalle mie preoccupazioni infernali. ''Come sai che ce la faremo?''

''Non lo so,'' replicò Gerard in modo onesto. Potevo sentire il suo respiro accorciarsi mentre le sue mani iniziavano ad accarezzarmi teneramente. ''Lo spero e basta.''

''E se veniamo scoperti?'' lo interruppi nuovamente, rovinando l'atmosfera piacevole che stava cercando di conferire.

''E se invece no?'' chiese a sua volta, le sue parole riuscivano in qualche modo ad ottenere più potere di quanto possibile.

Non sapevo come rispondergli, ma quello era ciò che sperava lui. Invece, portai le mie labbra sulle sue, sigillando la conversazione. Incontrò la mia bocca impazientemente, aprendola e lasciando che le nostre lingue si toccassero. Era un bacio intimo, le mani erano avvolte nei nostri corpi e le lingue danzavano in primo piano.

Quando ci lasciammo, Gerard mise le sue mani sul mio viso, arricciando i capelli sopra il mio orecchio. ''Ecco un'altra bella cosa della lingua francese,'' disse per illuminare l'umore. ''I baci.''

Si portò in avanti nuovamente, lasciando che le nostre lingue si mescolassero un'altra volta e in qualche modo, ripassando un po' di quel dialetto francese che amavo così tanto.

 

***

 

''Chi ha scritto quella poesia, comunque?'' chiesi momenti dopo che il bacio fosse finito.

L'aura pesante della conversazione precedente si era dissipata, ma eravamo ancora per terra nelle nostre posizioni, la mia testa riposava sul petto di Gerard. Sapevo che era diventato tardi; il sole era tramontato molto tempo prima, anche se non avevo idea di quando. Era quel momento dell'anno in cui restava alto per tantissimo, ma quando non prestavi attenzione spariva e il buio ti circondava. Eravamo in quel buio notturno adesso, ma la piccola lampada senza sfumature illuminava la stanza di un'inquietante illuminazione color ambra. Sembrava quasi una candela, dato il modo in cui le ombre danzavano dietro la schiena nuda di Gerard. Sapevo che sarei dovuto tornare a casa a breve, ma non feci alcuno sforzo per alzarmi da lì.

''Speravo lo avresti chiesto,'' parlò Gerard. Sentii il suo stomaco scuotersi a causa della frenesia. ''E' di Arthur Rimbaud, un famoso poeta francese. Scrisse questa poesia quando aveva dieci - ''

''Dieci anni?'' lo interruppi, incredibilmente stupito dall'impresa. Non sapevo nemmeno cosa cazzo fosse una poesia a quell'età, e questo tipo ne scriveva. Sapevo che Gerard aveva iniziato a disegnare molto presto ma era diverso. Potevi formare linee su una pagina quando avevi cinque anni; era davvero prestigioso riuscire a piazzare delle parole insieme in una poesia durante un'età così giovane.

''Sì, dieci,'' ripeté Gerard, accarezzandomi e continuando la sua storia. ''Scriveva costantemente, poesia dopo poesia, durante l'adolescenza, dopo essersene andato di casa. Aveva fatto pubblicare alcuni suoi pezzi ed era abbastanza rispettato, soprattutto per essere stato così giovane. Era un po' uno stronzo, ma molti poeti lo erano. Molti artisti lo sono.'' rise di sé Gerard. ''Smise di scrivere quando aveva vent'anni, dopo - ''

Lo interruppi di nuovo. ''Vent'anni? Aveva smesso?''  
Se questo tipo aveva così tanto talento, perché cazzo aveva abbandonato tutto così? Avevo provato così tanto durante le ultime settimane ad essere creativo, figuriamoci talentuoso. Questo ragazzo era nato con la poesia nel sangue – era chiaramente ovvio. Perché avrebbe mai voluto prosciugarsi così in fretta e così facilmente? Ci doveva essere una buona ragione.

''Sì, mi lasci finire la storia, Frank?'' soffiò, colpendomi giocosamente le braccia.

''Okay...'' dissi, standomene in silenzio e ascoltando con attenzione. Gerard parlava tanto, quindi ero diventato veramente bravo ad ascoltare.

''Smise di scrivere dopo aver avuto una relazione amorosa con un altro uomo.'' Gerard fece una pausa che durò un secondo, sentendomi sobbalzare leggermente, cercando di dire qualcosa, ma sforzandomi con successo a tenere la bocca chiusa. Non solo c'era del senso nella poesia, ma sembrava che Gerard aveva scelto anche un buon poeta di cui parlare.

''Il suo nome era Paul Verlaine,'' continuò Gerard, un sorriso spensierato dipinto nel suo volto. ''Verlaine era già un poeta affermato, ma non era assolutamente bravo come Rimbaud. Verlaine scriveva soprattutto poesie d'amore, sonetti, e tutte quelle altre banalità. Inoltre aveva dieci anni in più di Rimbaud.'' Ancora, un'altra pausa, un altro sobbalzare in avanti, un pianto silenzioso, e un sorriso spensierato prima di continuare. ''Comunque, viaggiarono l'Europa insieme, scopando, scrivendo, e comportandosi come completi e assoluti stronzi. Verlaine aveva una moglie, e anche alcuni figli, credo. In seguito divorziarono e Verlaine fu sbattuto in prigione.''

Quando Gerard fece una pausa, stavolta, non ricominciò subito, e io non potevo più contenermi.

''Perché?'' soffocai, concentrando tutti i miei pensieri in una parola.

''Sparò a Rimbaud ad una mano,'' rispose Gerard, annuendo con la testa mentre i suoi pensieri si unificavano. ''E la polizia scoprì del suo rapporto con Rimbaud grazie a sua moglie. Venne chiuso in prigione per due anni con l'accusa di sodomia e violenza, mentre Rimbaud se ne tornò a casa. Si rincontrarono, anni dopo, e fu lì che Rimbaud disse che non voleva più scrivere.''

''Perché?'' 

''Chissà,'' Gerard alzò le spalle, scuotendo la testa. ''Era un grande poeta, ma nella mia mente, smettere con qualcosa ti rende inutile. Puoi essere il peggiore pittore del pianeta, ma se lo fai per tutta la vita, perché ti piace, allora ne vale la pena. Se sei bravo e lasci perdere, è stato tutto una perdita di tempo, talento, energia, e arte in sé.''

La crudeltà delle parole di Gerard mi sorprese ma capii finalmente perché mi spingeva sempre a suonare la mia chitarra. Quel giorno mi disse senza mezzi termini che avevo bisogno di lavoro. Tanto lavoro. Facevo schifo, in poche parole. Ma mi aveva sempre incoraggiato, indipendentemente dalle mie capacità. Cercare di avere talento era molto meglio di avercelo e buttarlo via. Finalmente me ne stavo accorgendo. 

''Non sei un'ispirazione se la finisci lì. Preferirei essere d'ispirazione che talentuoso. L'ispirazione è sempre meglio dell'arte, perché se hai l'arte, hai quella e basta. Ma se hai un'ispirazione, c'è qualcosa che sostiene quell'arte. C'è la possibilità di avere molto di più, battersi per molto di più. Puoi fare o essere arte nella scrittura, nella letteratura e nella cultura. Tutto.''

Gerard rispecchiò i suoi occhi nei miei, sorridendo. Sentii il mio cuore affondare nel petto. Le sue parole, anche se affermate in un senso ampio, cercando di rafforzare una sorta di lezione, erano profondamente personali. Nella sua mente, ne ero certo, lui non sarebbe mai potuto diventare un artista famoso. Nessuno sapeva il suo nome. A nessuno interessava sapere il suo nome. Ero abbastanza sicuro che avesse venduto alcuni pezzi, ma non era famoso per definizione. Era un artista, ma non era famoso, dunque, nell'approccio tecnico, voleva dire che non aveva talento. Nessuno voleva conoscerlo per la sua mancanza di talento. Non era riuscito ad andare a Parigi. Ma non si era mai arreso. E quella necessità di andarci, continuare a dipingere e a resistere a qualcosa (anche senza mai esserci riuscito) lo rendeva un'ispirazione. Quello era tutto ciò che lui voleva. E il modo in cui mi stava guardando mi faceva capire che voleva soprattutto essere un'ispirazione per me tra tutte le persone. E lo era. Era diventato così importante, ma non trovavo il modo di comunicargli quei sentimenti. 

La mia bocca restò sospesa e aperta, poi chiusa di nuovo, e il processo venne ripetuto più volte. Raggiunsi il suo viso e lo toccai, senza sapere cosa fare, ma lui mi prese la mano a metà percorso. Premette le mie dita sulla sua bocca, e iniziò a baciarle e a mordicchiarle leggermente. L'argomento era caduto, perché sapeva già la mia risposta.

''Comunque,'' parlò di nuovo, assaporando le punte delle mie dita. ''Credo che in qualche versione Francese, macabra e malata, Rimbaud e Verlaine mi ricordano di noi. Insomma, senza gli spari alle mani, la prigione, e senza esserci arresi.''

Rise alla sua stessa battuta e, dato che era contagioso, mi ritrovai a ridere a mia volta solo qualche momento dopo.

''Solo che in questo caso, il più giovane è un artista meno prestigioso,'' replicai, cercando di rendere mia la battuta, ma lasciando che i toni seri prendessero il sopravvento.

Gerard smise di ridere e mi rivolse uno sguardo. Lasciò cadere le mie dita, invece mi prese la testa con le mani, contraendo di lato le sue labbra. 

''Non saprei,'' rispose, strizzando gli occhi mentre fingeva di pensare profondamente e a lungo, studiando il mio viso come se contenesse la risposta. ''Penso che potresti aiutarmi ad avere successo molto presto. Devi solo continuare. Con la chitarra, l'arte, e tutto ciò che vuoi, Frank. Qualsiasi cosa. Tutto. Ci sono così tante possibilità se lasci che sia tu stesso a trovarle.''

''Grazie...'' dissi, insicuro su cosa dire. Appoggiai di nuovo la mia testa sul suo petto mentre un silenzio rassicurante riempì la stanza. 

Anche quando non stavamo parlando con le nostre bocche, sembrava che fossimo comunque capaci di comunicare contro il silenzio. Gerard giocava con i miei capelli e sapevo che cosa mi stava dicendo. Tracciavo le mie dita sulle sue braccia, fermandomi al suo gomito, e lui rilasciava un sospiro soddisfatto per rispondermi. Avevamo la nostra lingua, e non avevamo bisogno di altri linguaggi per capirci. Il silenzio era confortevole, e ci teneva al caldo come la coperta su cui ci eravamo avvolti. C'era un consenso generale tra noi due e durante quei momenti le cose andavano semplicemente bene. Non ci preoccupavamo di niente, allora. C'eravamo e basta.

Trovai i miei pensieri a vagare dentro la mia mente, pensando a tutti i traguardi per quel giorno. Mi sentii produttivo, così soddisfatto, non volevo tornare a casa e ricominciare il lavoro noioso dall'inizio. 

''Non voglio andare a scuola domani,'' dissi un po' a caso e con la voce alta, non aspettandomi neanche una risposta. Ne ricevetti una comunque. Gerard non avrebbe mai rinunciato a stroncare una funzione gestita dal governo. 

''Non posso darti la colpa,'' mi comprese, massaggiando le mani sull'attaccatura dei capelli della mia nuca per calmarmi. ''Non c'è creatività nella tua scuola. Il liceo non ne ha nessuna, di per sé. E' un posto che vi tiene così, inscatolati insieme come sardine, fino a quando posti più grandi possono prendervi. E' come tenervi in una gabbia, solo che recentemente è diventata più uno zoo.''

Risi di gusto mentre affermava la sua filosofia. Questa era una di quelle tesi per le quali non avevo bisogno di sforzare la mente; la capivo e basta.

''Hai così tanta ragione.''

''Certo che ne ho,'' rispose con sufficienza, scompigliandomi i capelli. ''Anche se non sono più stato a scuola dopo trent'anni, lo ricordo ancora. Non ti dimentichi quei giorni.''

La sua voce si riempì di nostalgia, e sentii il bisogno di chiedergli delle sue esperienze al liceo. Non riuscivo a capire se stava pensando a quelle belle o quelle brutte, in quel momento. Non feci niente per chiederglielo e lasciai che il silenzio entrasse di nuovo la stanza. Se Gerard avesse voluto condividerlo con me, sapevo che sarebbe entrato nei dettagli senza aspettare la mia approvazione. Non voleva parlarne, così non ci scambiammo niente oltre al contatto fisico. 

''Voglio saltare la scuola, domani. E stare tutto il giorno qui da te,'' affermai momenti dopo, rompendo il silenzio. Mi morsi il labbro, aspettando di sentire il suo verdetto. Saltare la scuola avrebbe significato che la possibilità che mia madre mi scoprisse fosse vera, o peggio, che lo facesse mio padre. Ma saltarla avrebbe anche significato non impazzire per un giorno. Mi piaceva l'inaspettato; speravo piacesse anche a Gerard.

''Certo,'' acconsentì, la sua voce era distante e pensierosa. Stavo per raggiungere il suo viso e ringraziarlo copiosamente, quando parlò di nuovo. ''Ma devi portare la tua chitarra. E suonarla per me.''

Aprii la bocca per interromperlo, per dire qualcosa sulla mia mancanza di talento, quando mi ricordai di Verlaine e Rimbaud, e il viaggio motivante di Gerard. Dovevo portarla. Anche se facevo schifo, Gerard mi avrebbe comunque portato rispetto. Me ne sarei andato di casa, di scuola, e fuori dalla mia inutile esistenza. E forse diventare anch'io un'ispirazione.

''Fatta,'' dissi, mentre portammo le nostre labbra insieme per stipulare l'accordo.


End file.
